Esclava Sexual
by EnterradoR
Summary: Debido a su virginidad, Hinata está siendo vendida como esclava sexual. Sin embargo, nadie puede pagar su alto precio hasta que Sasuke Uchiha llega.
1. Capítulo Primero

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y asociados._

* * *

_**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene machismo repugnante, injusticias indignantes, lenguaje vulgar y situaciones sexuales aberrantes. Por todo lo anteriormente mencionado, recomiendo encarecidamente esta historia sólo a personas con criterio formado. La advertencia ya está hecha y va muy en serio._

* * *

_¡Hola! Después de la sobria pero necesaria advertencia, les digo que tengo muy claros tanto el comienzo como el final de la historia, pero no sé muy bien qué haré entremedio todavía xD De modo que cualquier sugerencia la recibiré encantado, como también críticas constructivas, arena e insultos. Los últimos dos siguen siendo reviews así que también los agradezco mucho :P. Agrego que esto se me ocurrió inspirándome en "Espartaco" y "Gladiador" (películas que recomiendo totalmente), así que a ver como sale este nuevo proyecto. En que época estará ambientado lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes; puede ser en la del Imperio Romano, la medieval, un universo alterno o la que ustedes deseen. Por eso mismo no especificaré ninguna localización. Sin nada más que acotar, ojalá que disfruten o sufran este primer capítulo._

* * *

**_Esclava Sexual_**

* * *

La intensidad de la canícula hacía sudar a cualquiera que diera más de treinta pasos. Desde hacía muchos años que no se presentaba un sol tan ardiente como el de ahora. Quemaba como si quisiera castigar a cualquier ser vivo que no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para no posicionarse bajo una sombra. En una jaula individual de apenas un metro o un poco más, Hinata era de aquellos seres que por una razón o por otra, tenía que soportar directamente los rayos ultravioletas. Hubiera pagado la mitad de su extinta fortuna por haber podido darse una simple ducha. Pero en su terrible situación actual, ni siquiera podía aspirar a eso. Los hórridos giros del destino habían hecho que su vida cambiará radicalmente. De ser la heredera principal del clan más importante de su nación y haber disfrutado de riquezas que muchos quisieran, ahora era tratada peor que un animal de carga. Y lamentablemente no era una exageración. Actualmente «ostentaba» la calidad de esclava, luego de que su nación cayera derrotada en la brutal guerra que sostuvieron durante años contra sus acérrimos enemigos. Su ciudad había sido incendiada hasta los cimientos. Fue tan destruida y devastada que, a pesar de los siglos que faltaban para que apareciera, daba la impresión que una bomba atómica hubiera caído sobre ella. No hubo siquiera un ínfimo rastro de piedad. Ella, impulsada por su clan, intentó huir cruzando la frontera hacia ignotas tierras. Sin embargo, fue apresada por un guerrero ya retirado, quien ahora se dedicaba al tráfico de esclavos. Por sus llamativos ojos, sangre de gran alcurnia y virginidad comprobable, la vendería a un precio mucho más alto que a cualquier otra fémina.

Ahora, encerrada en una jaula en la que ni siquiera podía sentarse y estirar sus piernas al mismo tiempo, se arrepentía de no haber tomado la decisión de quitarse la vida. Debió hacerlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero su temor a la muerte fue más grande que el miedo a la esclavitud. Incluso en la situación actual el instinto de supervivencia todavía no había sido anulado hasta ese punto, pero estaba muy cerca de llegar al límite en que vivir era un calvario mucho peor que la muerte. En que la desesperación invadiría su cuerpo y la impulsaría a matarse de una vez. Estaba disminuida, sin moral ni fuerzas, y condenada a vivir el resto de su vida como una vulgar esclava. Sólo esperaba aunar las fuerzas suficientes como para derrotar su miedo a la muerte y suicidarse a la primera oportunidad, manteniendo en algo el poco honor que todavía tenía, pues por culpa de sus ganas de vivir ahora estaba viviendo una situación tan inhumana e indignante como la actual. No sabía nada de su familia, qué había pasado con su hermana, con su primo, con su padre y los demás integrantes de su clan. Quizás alguno de ellos hubiera tenido la suerte que ella no tuvo y hubiese podido escapar. Deseaba con todo su corazón que así fuera, aunque también sabía que guardar aquella esperanza era algo que resultaba demasiado ingenuo. Era muy probable que ella fuese la única sobreviviente Hyuga.

De pronto, el mercader esclavista llamado Kakuzu dio un grito, alertando de que había llegado un nuevo comprador. Látigo en mano, fue abriendo las numerosas jaulas de esclavas. Pronto llegó donde Hinata e hizo lo mismo con ella, obligándola a avanzar a medida que él la empujaba.

A diferencia de sus manos y cuello, Hyuga por lo menos contaba con la suerte de no tener sus pies atados. Triste y desarrapada, acudió a formarse en la fila de chicas prisioneras. Era la cuarta o quinta vez en el día que tenía que hacerlo. En aquel lugar habían chicas de todas las razas, alturas, edades y colores de cabellos. Maltratadas y sucias hasta decir basta, se formaron en una fila. Por la intensa emoción que exhalaba Kakuzu, comprendieron que había arribado un comprador muy adinerado. Pero salvo que alguna contara con el don de predecir el futuro, ninguna podía saber si el cliente era un malvado ruin o alguien más decente. No obstante, algo sí tenían muy claro: sería muy difícil que su situación actual pudiera empeorar todavía más. Una de ellas sería la escogida y eso por lo menos significaría tener comida y agua todos los días.

Pronto un joven cruzó la puerta de entrada, de hecho, muy joven para poseer una estampa tan soberbia. Bastaba verlo sólo unos segundos para ver que su semblante despedía prepotencia y altanería, a la vez que su mirada arrojaba un tinte muy agresivo. Portaba una espada enfundada a la cadera izquierda, clara señal de que era un guerrero. En la cadera contraria portaba una funda más pequeña, que debía contener un puñal que le servía de arma secundaria. Muy probablemente contaba con un alto rango dentro del ejército. Aquello se podía inferir de su talante y gestos con toda claridad.

A unos cuantos metros de ellas, comenzó a caminar mientras miraba lentamente a cada una de las chicas. Incluso niñas que ni siquiera cumplían los diez años estaban siendo vendidas, aunque a él no le interesaban las infantes.

Algunas mujeres se arrodillaron y le suplicaron que las comprara, teniendo la esperanza de que estar con él era mejor que seguir en este infierno de jaulas métricas. Por supuesto, él las desdeñó como las pocas cosas que eran. No quería arrastradas como esclavas. Quería algo más; algo diferente; algo que pudiera representarle más que una simple esclava. Fue entonces que sus negros ojos se posaron en la chica de extraños ojos. Inmediatamente, aceró su mirada contra ella y se le detuvo por delante. Inopinadamente, cerró los puños y dientes como si verla lo indignara por alguna razón desconocida. Todo su semblante destelló odio masivo.

Hinata se asustó mucho. Muchísimo. Jamás en su vida había visto a ese joven, pero él la estaba mirando como si la conociera desde siempre. Su mirada impregnada de feroz inquina la hizo bajar su cabeza por el rápido temor que le infundió. Incluso sintió que él estaba muy dispuesto a clavarle la espada que llevaba.

Él siguió mirándola directamente a los ojos. Incluso estaba cerrando sus puños al punto que sus nudillos traslucieron el blanco de los huesos. Bajó su mirada y no le sorprendieron los prominentes pechos que el cuerpo de la joven alardeaba. Lo que si le causó sorpresa fue ver que, a pesar de la delgadez causada por la falta de alimentos que toda esclava sufría, sus pechos no se habían dado por enterados de tal padecimiento. Además, sus mejillas incluso desplegaban un sonroseo. A pesar de las duras condiciones, ella se veía en mucho mejor estado que el resto. Sin duda alguna, era una mujer de gran salud, buena raza y excelente genética.

—Quiero a esa: la de ojos extraños y grandes tetas —la apuntó con su índice.

—Oh, señor, veo que tiene muy buen gusto —se apresuró a halagarlo Kakuzu, mientras ya se imaginaba las monedas de oro acariciando sus palmas—. Muchos ya se han fijado en ella, pero no han podido pagar su alto precio. Aunque no lo crea es virgen y puede verificarlo ahora mismo si quiere. Sería una gran esclava sexual para usted.

Su condición de virgen le había asegurado a Hinata un trato un poco más digno que al resto de esclavas, pues las doncellas como ella eran las que se vendían a precio de trofeos. Sin embargo, no bastaba sólo con decir ser virgen, también era menester comprobar que tal calidad fuese realmente cierta. Por ello, Kakuzu, ayudado por sus esbirros, había verificado con sus propios ojos si ella era virgen tal como aseguraba serlo cuando se lo preguntaban. Hinata tuvo que sentir como esos sucios dedos abrían sus labios vaginales hasta que el malnacido pudo comprobar lo intacto de su himen.

—¿Cuanto cobras por ella?

—Diez monedas de oro o veinticinco de plata, mi señor.

Evidentemente, por el trato tan respetuoso que estaba brindando Kakuzu a su visita, se trataba de alguien muy importante. El mercader le sacaba muchos años y, aun así, estaba llamando «señor» al joven cuando lo natural hubiese sido lo contrario.

—Por esa cantidad podría comprar siete esclavas —precisó él con disgusto.

—Sé que el precio es elevado, pero, como ya debe saber, las vírgenes se venden mucho más caras. Además ella tiene ojos muy singulares...

—Sé perfectamente que es una Hyuga —interrumpió inmediatamente Sasuke, quien chasqueó su lengua como si sólo pronunciar tal apellido lo violentara hasta las raíces —. Sólo ellos tenían ese tipo de ojos.

Hinata abrió sus luceros sin mesura. ¿El sujeto que tenía al frente conoció a los de su clan? Quizás por eso había forjado una mirada con tanta inquina contra ella...

—Oh, veo que los conoció... —dijo Kakuzu.

—Eso no es algo que a ti te incumba.

—Mis disculpas, señor. A veces soy más curioso de la cuenta —bajó su cabeza en señal de respeto. Luego prosiguió—. Entonces, como ya debe saber, se rumorea que sus ojos pueden ver las energías de las personas.

—Esas son patrañas y lo sabes.

—Pero sus ojos son muy llamativos, sus tetas son grandes como montañas y dispone de un buen culo también —dicho esto, enfocó la mirada en su mercancía y se apresuró en darle una imperiosa orden—. Ey, tú, ¡date vuelta para que el señor aprecie lo que tienes!

Hinata, entre lágrimas que no pudo evitar, hizo caso y les dio la espalda. Sasuke comprobó que su retaguardia, aunque no tan prodigiosa como su delantera, también resultaba llamativa. Suculenta inclusive.

—Además, como ya se imaginará, al haber sido una aristócrata ella posee una gran educación —siguió hablando Kakuzu, quien sabía ejercer muy bien el arte de vendedor.

—Las aristócratas son las peores. Con suerte saben cocinar —desdeñó Sasuke.

—Quizás esta sepa, mi señor —objetó él con falsa humildad. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que toda su atención era una actuación y que de haber podido lo habría matado para quedarse con su fortuna. Sin embargo, muy pocos tenían los huevos necesarios para enfrentársele y Kakuzu no era uno de ellos.

Uchiha se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar delante de su futura compra.

—Dime, mujer, ¿sabes cocinar?

—S-sí —dijo ella con la mirada gacha, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Pero incluso sin hacer aquello, su voz tan dura y hosca seguía intimidándola.

—¿Tejer?

—También.

—¿Lavas bien la ropa y trapeas bien el suelo?

—C-creo que sí —a pesar de su acaudalada condición anterior, siempre tuvo en cuenta que la pereza era un pecado capital.

—Por lo menos sabes lo que toda mujer debe.

Hinata no se sorprendió con su comentario; las mujeres de su época no podían aspirar a mucho más que eso. El machismo imperante subyugaba cualquier intención que deseara ir en dirección contraria. También volvió a pensar que él debía ser un guerrero muy hábil, pues esa superioridad natural y ese desplante tan soberbio sólo podría calzar perfectamente con uno.

—Abre la boca —ordenó él.

Ella tragó saliva antes de hacerlo.

Sasuke profundizó su mirada y le examinó los dientes. Estaban perfectos: blancos, relucientes y sin muestras de caries. Además resplandecían buena genética, pues estaban perfectamente alineados.

—Pásame tus manos.

Hinata así lo hizo.

Sasuke las examinó, tocándolas con las suyas. La suavidad de sus manos le resultó inclusive indignante. Sin duda, ella tuvo la fortuna de haber llevado una buena vida hasta ahora.

Hinata, entretanto, ahora tuvo la completa seguridad que el hombre que tenía enfrente era un combatiente. Sus manos eran callosas producto de tanto sujetar la espada en feroces batallas. Manos muy parecidas a las de su primo Neji, quien, lamentablemente, ahora debía estar muerto y pudriéndose quien sabía donde. Al pensarlo, nuevas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

—Llévame a una mesa donde pueda examinar su virginidad —le exigió Sasuke al comerciante.

Apenas terminadas esas palabras, Hinata dio un nervioso y abrupto respingo. Abrió sus ojos peor que si hubiera visto un espectro. No quería pasar por la misma situación de nuevo. Era humillante, ¡indignante!, y ya había tenido que vivirla con Kakuzu.

—Enseguida, señor —terminadas sus palabras, el esclavizador la agarró desde la soga al cuello y, a innecesarios tirones, la llevó hacia el destino previsto. Allí había una mesa de madera de mala calidad y Kakuzu procedió a aflojar los nudos de las sogas que la ataban.

—Acuéstate en la mesa, levántate la falda y muéstrame tu vagina —ordenó Sasuke.

—Y-yo... por favor... —atinó a decir mientras su temblón tiritaba y su voz también lo hacía.

—Quiero ver si tienes tu himen intacto —explicó sin alzar su voz.

—N-no es necesario, de verdad. Yo le juro, le prometo por los dioses más sagrados, que soy virgen. No tengo por qué mentir al respecto. Soy virgen incluso de labios, nunca he dado un beso siquiera. Es imposible que haya tenido relaciones sexuales —su voz fue tan conmovedora como angustiante. Palabras que vinieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Siempre hay que revisar la mercadería que uno compra. De lo contrario me estaría arriesgando a ser estafado —ni siquiera brindó un ápice de conmiseración.

Hinata, para su gran pesar, acabó entendiendo que eso era ahora: una cosa, un objeto, una mercancía. No un ser humano con sentimientos y derechos. Al perder la guerra se volvió una simple cosa desechable. Ese sería su destino por lo que le restaba de vida.

Como la chica congeló sus movimientos al punto que pareció emular el hielo del ártico, Sasuke comenzó a perder la paciencia.

—O lo haces tú o lo haré yo a la fuerza. ¿Qué prefieres?

—Hácele caso al señor de una vez, ¡puta de mierda! —Kakuzu alzó su látigo para fustigarla, pero Sasuke, con un gesto de su mano, lo detuvo tranquilamente.

—Quiero a mi futura esclava en perfectas condiciones.

—Perdone, señor —bajó el látigo tan rápido como un rayo—. Es que estas perras creen que tienen derechos, que siguen siendo libres. ¡Ja! Hay que azotarlas seguido para que entiendan cuál es su verdadera condición ahora.

Llorando casi un mar, Hinata finalmente no tuvo más remedio que acceder a la orden. Era una esclava y absolutamente nada podía hacer en contra. Se tendió sobre la cama, levantó su andrajoso vestido y tras unos segundos abrió sus piernas, tal como una mujer actual lo haría ante un ginecólogo. Finalmente su sexo quedó a la vista del interesado en comprarla.

Sasuke frunció el ceño a la vez que arrugaba la nariz con repugnancia escrita en ella.

—Está hedionda a pescado. ¿Por qué no se ha duchado? —le preguntó al vendedor, volcando su mirada hacia él.

¿A pescado? Hinata se sintió tan humillada, tan menoscabada que le fue inevitable llorar todavía más. Volvió a cerrar sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas.

—S-si de verdad huele así no es mi culpa. No he podido bañarme hace mucho tiempo —su llanto se incrementó todavía más y su voz se desperfiló en matices agudos y graves intercalados. La humillante situación la inundó de desesperación —. Todo esto es algo indignante, algo que nadie debería vivir —arguyó, profundamente ofendida. Si realmente olía así no era culpa suya en lo absoluto. Ella siempre fue una mujer muy limpia y aseada.

—No te he dado permiso para hablar —puntualizó Sasuke, endureciendo su voz. Esta vez imprimió un cariz tan siniestro en ella que estremeció a la chica de pies a cabeza. Hinata supo que ese muchacho ya había tomado muchas vidas con aquella espada que orgullosamente portaba. Mucha sangre tenía que haber derramado ya. Su mirada era demasiado oscura como para que fuera de otro modo. Era joven, de su propia edad o pudiera ser inclusive algo menor que ella, pero debía tener una experiencia muy amplia en combate.

—P-perdón —atinó a decir ella antes que se enojara de verdad. Él realmente inspiraba miedo.

—Como ve, señor —Kakuzu preparó una acotación—, tendrá que enseñarle su lugar, pues se atreve a hablar sin pedir permiso siquiera. Y respecto a su pregunta: no quiero desperdiciar mi preciada agua en esclavas a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

—Entiendo eso, pero, si vas a vender vírgenes bajo este calor infernal, por lo menos haz que ellas se bañen antes. Es desagradable revisarlas y que expidan este olor.

—Así lo haré a partir de ahora, señor —consintió enseguida.

Hinata, queriendo escapar aunque sólo fuera mentalmente, se refugió en los recuerdos de su vida antaña, cuando podía disfrutar como una chica de su edad debería hacerlo siempre. Múltiples vivencias con su primo, su hermana y amigos afloraron en su mente.

Si se suicidaba, ¿podría volver a verlos? Y si seguía viviendo, ¿podría soportar todo el dolor que le quedaba por delante?

Regresando de su abstracción miró por última vez al comprador, suplicándole con su mirada que no continuara con el examen. Sin embargo, lo que vio en esos negros ojos fue una indiferencia total.

—Hay cosas mucho peores que mostrarme tu vagina —le dijo destellando frialdad—. Has tenido mucha suerte de haber llevado una buena vida, niñita —espetó la última palabra mezclando asco y odio a partes iguales.

A la vez que menospreciaba su sufrimiento como si fuera poca cosa, alguien de su propia edad la estaba tratando de niñita. Le pareció una situación casi psicodélica.

—Acaso... ¿Acaso que hayan cosas peores justifica situaciones como esta? —pese al miedo y el temblor de su voz, se atrevió a replicar.

—Si tu nación hubiera ganado la guerra, habrían hecho cosas similares o peores. ¿Acaso no había esclavos en tu patria? —objetó tranquilamente.

La bella fémina guardó silencio ante lo rotundo del cuestionamiento. Sabía que la esclavitud era algo completamente normal, aunque a ella siempre le había parecido algo inhumano. Y también tenía la sapiencia para comprender que la reciente guerra, como la mayoría de ellas, no tuvo buenos ni malos, sólo víctimas y gente con ansias de poder.

—El mundo es como es y no como te gustaría que fuera —sentenció él, como si de algún modo le estuviera leyendo la mente—. Ahora haz caso de una vez antes que deba abrir tu vagina yo mismo.

Dando un suspiro relleno de resignación y sin espejo ni nada que la ayudara, ella misma se dio a la tarea de separar sus labios vaginales sin saber si lo estaba haciendo correctamente o no.

—Ábrela más —exigió Sasuke, haciéndole ver que no era suficiente.

Hinata, sintiendo el feroz peso de la humillación, hizo lo mejor que pudo entre renovadas lágrimas.

—Mántenla de esa manera.

Sasuke escrutó cuidadosamente, esperando avistar su himen. Entre la humedad y la mucosidad inherentes al interior del sexo femenino, logró ver que la garantía de su doncellez efectivamente estaba intacta.

—Bájate el vestido —ordenó él y luego le habló a Kakuzu—. Bien, me la llevo. Toma tu dinero —de un pequeño receptáculo de tela grisácea que sacó desde un bolsillo, extrajo la cantidad acordada en monedas de oro.

—Muchas gracias, mi señor —contestó él mientras sus ojos brillaban por la gran cantidad conseguida con una sola venta. Esa chica le había asegurado prosperidad para un buen tiempo.

Escatimando los minutos, el inescrupuloso mercader preparó a Hinata para salir. Ajustó la soga en su cuello y volvió a apretar los nudos que unían sus muñecas. Una vez terminado el proceso, y sin mediar más palabras, Sasuke se retiró del recinto llevándola desde el lazo cervical tal como una perra atada a una correa.

Subieron a un carromato sin techo que estaba estacionado en la orilla más próxima de la calle y Sasuke mismo ejerció la labor de conductor. Hinata nuevamente volvió a pensar en que era un guerrero, pues a ellos les gustaba hacer las cosas por sí mismos o la falta de ocupaciones terminaba ablandando sus músculos. Lo sabía porque su familia también fue una de grandes soldados. Una que lamentablemente fue extinta en la reciente guerra. Ahora ella, muy probablemente, era la única sobreviviente de su clan...

A raíz de sus recuerdos, las lágrimas atravesaron ferozmente sus mejillas. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de seguir derramándolas, pues desde que fue esclavizada su ración de agua había sido muy poca.

Había sido humillada, mancillada, vulnerada y tratada peor que un animal, pero aquel era el infame precio de haber perdido la guerra. Era una chica bien educada y de noble corazón, alguien que no merecía ser una esclava y que en este mismo momento seguía perdiendo el poco honor que aún le quedaba. Fue entonces que volvió a pensar en el suicidio; a menudo lo hacía. ¿Por qué no lo cometió? ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando sí podía? Porque le faltó valor, esa era la única razón. Quería seguir viviendo a pesar de las condiciones inhumanas que ahora debería soportar. De todas formas, en su defensa, podía argumentar que nunca pensó que tendría que tolerar situaciones tan aberrantes. Aunque por lo menos, comparada al resto de chicas, ella había tenido suerte dentro de todo. No había sido violada todavía, como durante las noches el mismo Kakuzu y sus sirvientes solían hacer con aquellas que no eran vírgenes. Sólo su pureza sexual la había salvado de sufrir el mismo destino cruel.

¿Cómo sería aquel joven que la había comprado? Por las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado, parecía ser alguien muy racional a pesar de ser un guerrero. Sin embargo, su mirada era inquietante a la par de perturbadora; desprendía mucha oscuridad a través de ella y no precisamente gracias al color de sus ojos. Su semblante, entretanto, era tan frío que irradiaba una gelidez que no parecía humana. No era alguien que atemorizara ejerciendo la violencia como medio, lo hacía con una simple mirada o un gesto. ¿Qué pasaría más adelante? Hinata no quería pensar en ello, de verdad que no deseaba hacerlo, pero el pensamiento pugnaba por repetirse una y otra vez como una mórbida condena. Y aunque intentara negar o evadir lo que su mente anunciaba, eso no cambiaría la cruel realidad que estaba viviendo. Pronto sería abusada por él, violada de una manera brutal e inmisericorde, puesto que aquella era la principal razón para comprar a una virgen. Ser el primer hombre en ella; sentirse poderoso haciéndola sufrir salvajemente hasta recibir súplicas para que se detuviera. Traumarla de una manera que no pudiera olvidar durante el resto de su vida. Como si eso fuera poco, no era tan ingenua como para no saber que el sexo anal forzado también era algo muy común. Y aquello era algo que resultaba incluso más doloroso y traumante de vivir. Por un momento pensó en arrojarse del carro y escapar, pero sus posibilidades de éxito eran completamente nulas. Atada del cuello como estaba, terminaría ahorcada mientras el carro se encargaba de arrastrar alegremente su cadáver. E incluso estando libre no podría avanzar más que unos cuantos metros, pues él debía ser mucho más rápido que ella. La atraparía fácilmente y, sin reparos, le cortaría una mano como castigo por intentar huir.

Mientras divagaba, el trayecto en el carruaje se hizo largo, tenso y silencioso. Habían dejado atrás el camino de adoquines propio de la ciudad para adentrarse en uno polvoriento y reseco. Los dos caballos corrían a toda prisa y quien la había comprado de vez en cuando les daba latigazos para mantener el veloz ritmo de carrera. Estaba conduciéndolos con gran eficacia, sorteando con mucha destreza las curvas que aparecían de tanto en tanto.

Finalmente, tras un gran recorrido de más de una hora, llegaron a un enorme portal de sólido concreto. A cada lado de él nacía una verja interminable de alambre trefilado, la cual debía cercar muchas hectáreas a la redonda. Eran sus dominios sin duda alguna.

Sasuke bajó del carruaje y abrió el portal. Luego, desde abajo, guió a sus caballos para que traspasaran la entrada y la cerró tras él. Después abordó el coche nuevamente y prosiguió el viaje sin contratiempos, dado que el camino era más llano y en línea completamente recta.

Pronto varios perros de gran tamaño y de colores parecidos salieron a recibir a su dueño. Mientras perseguían el carruaje no ladraron como deberían haberlo hecho, prueba de que estaban perfectamente amaestrados. Hinata no supo distinguir la raza a la que pertenecían, pero sí que distinguió como sus mandíbulas estaban pobladas de blancos y afilados dientes. Entonces supo, con toda claridad, que aquellos canes podrían desgarrar su yugular apenas empeñando un leve esfuerzo.

Avanzaron un par de minutos hasta que sus vistas contactaron el hogar del joven. A Hinata le sorprendió ver lo grande que era. Era una mansión que incluso parecía un castillo. Podría compararse a su propio hogar sin esfuerzo, y eso tomando en cuenta que la mansión Hyuga era la más opulenta de su derrotada nación.

Sasuke detuvo por fin el carromato y bajó de él de un brinco. Para sorpresa de Hinata, nadie más acudió a recibirlo. A pesar de la enorme mansión y de la hora plenamente laboral, parecía no tener más servidumbre.

De pronto, como si los perros recién se percataran de la presencia de Hinata, comenzaron a ladrarle airadamente y dieron la impresión que estaban a un tris de subirse al carro para atacarla. Sin embargo, Sasuke, con un solo movimiento de su mano, los hizo callar y sus semblantes agresivos cambiaron a uno mucho más dócil en cuestión de instantes. Evidentemente los tenía tan bien amaestrados que lo consideraban el líder de la jauría.

—No te harán daño mientras yo esté aquí, así que baja de una vez—exigió con su voz dura de siempre.

Hinata tragó saliva con natural temor de hacer caso. Afirmó sus manos atadas en la puerta del carruaje para mantener el balance y puso sus pies cuidadosamente en la tierra. Su delgado calzado le hizo sentir lo llano del terreno, cosa que su vista ya había apreciado perfectamente. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron cuando los perros se acercaron a olfatearla con curiosidad. Se pegaron a ella y podía sentir sus cálidos alientos contra la piel de sus piernas.

—Debe ser el olor a pescado de tu vagina. A ellos les encanta el pescado.

Hinata se sonrojó por la vergüenza. El asunto era abiertamente muy embarazoso y humillante.

—S-si realmente es así, la culpa no es mía. No he podido bañarme en demasiados días —mientras bajaba su mirada más que nunca, repitió lo dicho en el mercado.

Él no contestó verbalmente; sólo impregnó su semblante de apatía.

Los perros dejaron de olfatearla y se acercaron a Sasuke a la vez que agitaban sus colas. Los labios de ella se separaron un poco debido a la sorpresa y su miedo hacia él mermó un poco. Si los canes incluso agitaban sus colas a su lado, era porque, a pesar de su rudeza y terrible mirada, quizás él sí tenía un lado más amable oculto. O quizás aquel lado sólo salía a flote con los animales. En su patria, sabía de personas que odiaban y asesinaban gente como si nada y, sin embargo, se derretían de cariño con las bestias.

Desterró sus recientes pensamientos y echó un mejor vistazo a los alrededores, sorprendiéndole lo vacío que lucía todo. Además de una estructura de madera que debía ejercer la labor de caballeriza y un arroyo desde donde el hogar extraía agua pura, no había nada más que no fuera la mansión de sólido concreto que tenía por delante. La tierra, salvo la ribereña, lucía reseca y poco fértil. Sin embargo, con trabajo y esfuerzo podría sembrarse perfectamente. De hecho, tener tanto terreno sin cosechar nunca nada era un verdadero desperdicio. Es que ni siquiera una flor o siquiera algo de pasto amenizaban el monótono paisaje. Si tan sólo hubiese contado con un modesto jardín el panorama del hogar habría mejorado mucho más. Sin duda alguna, a este lugar le hacía falta el toque femenino con suma urgencia.

—Sígueme —ordenó él de improviso, extrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

Ella hizo caso sin titubear. Tras unos cuantos pasos llegaron frente a la puerta principal y Sasuke sacó un cuchillo desde la funda contraria de la espada. Hinata se asustó y dio un paso atrás por instinto, pero él la detuvo por el hombro firmemente. Luego cortó las amarras en sus manos y, ordenándole que no se moviera, hizo lo mismo con la de su cuello.

—Soy Sasuke, tu dueño, amo y señor —se presentó encajándole una mirada ominosa que inyectaba temor.

Ella abrió sus ojos de una forma casi sobrenatural. Un segundo después su boca hizo lo mismo a un volumen un poco menor.

—Sa-Sasuke... ¿Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó verdaderamente aterrorizada.

Él exhaló, a través de todo su semblante, una perfecta alquimia de satisfacción y malignidad.

—Exactamente.

No podía creerlo; el mejor guerrero del ejército enemigo, el más feroz y hábil, el más temido por su nación y con una reputación que un demonio envidiaría, era un joven de su edad. Aunque, como a toda mujer, a Hinata le estaba prohibido involucrarse en asuntos de guerra, había escuchado muchas veces el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha como si se tratara del mismísimo Diablo sobre la faz de la tierra. Alguien que nadie querría conocer ni en esta vida ni en las próximas. Y ahora estaba justo enfrente suyo...

Sin poder evitarlo tembló de pies a cabeza, desde la raíz de sus cabellos hasta la última célula de sus pies. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y el miedo la hizo trastabillar. De trasero en el suelo, tragó una cantidad anómala de saliva y cada uno de sus vellos corporales no dudaron en enevarse.

—Tranquila —la llamó a controlarse—, en tiempos de paz soy alguien mucho más civilizado de lo que pudieras imaginar. Pero en tiempos de guerra... —dejó un inquietante suspenso, alardeando diversión malsana tanto en su mirada como en su talante.

Hinata necesitó muchos segundos para lograr escapar de su sorpresa. Casi desesperada, se limitó a ansiar con todas sus fuerzas que su barbárica fama no fuese del todo cierta. Se puso de pie, mientras sus manos se abrían y cerraban involuntariamente. Una forma de desahogo que su cuerpo estaba ejerciendo de forma inconsciente.

—Y-yo... yo soy... —iba a presentarse como dictaban las normas sociales de cortesía, pero él la detuvo poniéndole una mano en su boca.

—Una esclava no necesita nombre —Hinata pudo ver claramente, a través de todo el semblante varonil, cuanto estaba disfrutando la humillación que le estaba dando en ese mismo instante —. Porque eso eres ahora: una simple y vulgar esclava. Por ello, me debes lealtad irrestricta y sumisión total. Cualquier acto de insurrección lo pagarás con la pérdida de tus manos —quitó su palma de la boca femenina y, a cambio, apretó sus mandíbulas—. Ahora tu vida y tu cuerpo me pertenecen. Si intentas escapar mis perros te comerán viva; y si, por algún extraordinario milagro consiguieras evitarlos, no llegarías muy lejos pues tus ojos te delatan como extranjera inmediatamente. Te atraparían de nuevo y te aseguro que, pese a mi reputación, quienes lo hagan te tratarán mucho peor que yo. ¿Ha quedado todo claro, esclava?

—S-sí.

—Muy bien.

Tras muchos segundos en que el miedo se avivó en su alma como una fogata, Hinata logró sentir el alivio de ya no tener sus manos y cuello atados. Por lo menos ahora podría mover libremente sus brazos mientras caminaba, algo que valoró como nunca antes podría haberlo hecho.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y entró al que era su hogar. Se sacó de encima la fina y delgada capa negra y la colgó en un perchero. Unos segundos después hizo lo mismo con su veraniega chaqueta. La espada, empero, siguió en su cadera.

—Ven conmigo.

Hinata tragó saliva nuevamente y lo siguió sin demora. Tenía temor de que incluso un respiro suyo que tuviera más intensidad de lo normal pudiera enfurecerlo. Sentía como si cualquier acto suyo, por tenue que fuera, pudiera desencadenar algo terrible contra ella. Como si a cada segundo un caprichoso puñal estuviera a punto de clavarse en su espalda o una guillotina se suspendiera sobre su cabeza constantemente.

De pronto, Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos frente a una ancha puerta de roble. Por sus irregularidades y color desgastado se podía presumir que era muy antigua.

—Mañana te enseñaré tus labores y podrás recorrer todo el sector oeste si quieres, pero este camino —indicó la puerta— lleva hacia el ala este y está terminantemente prohibido el paso para ti. Si te sorprendo husmeando te romperé los huesos a golpes y suplicarás que te mate de una vez para no seguir sufriendo más. La puerta no tiene cerradura o traba de ningún tipo, pero mantén siempre presente que la curiosidad mató al gato... —sus facciones desbordaron lúgubre malevolencia.

—S-sí —apretó una mano entre la otra sin poder evitarlo. Incluso sintió que su garganta se había estrechados unos centímetros.

Sin más palabras, siguieron avanzando a través de un largo y estrecho pasillo opuesto a la puerta prohibida. Las paredes eran blancas y frías. Ideales para tolerar a gusto el calor del verano, pero seguramente muy cruentas durante el invierno. El ruido de los pasos provocaba un eco a través de las paredes, aumentando la sensación de vacío del lugar. De pronto, Hinata notó que un cuadro rompía lo monocorde de las paredes. Era una pintura de una batalla campal como fondo, mientras en primer plano aparecía un guerrero, muy parecido a Sasuke, sosteniendo a un sangrante decapitado desde la cabellera.

Finalmente el pasillo terminó y llegaron a una puerta. Uchiha llevó una mano a su bolsillo y de allí extrajo un manojo metálico con llaves numeradas. Hinata pudo ver que el número cuatro era la de esta habitación. Él introdujo la llave, la giró y la cerradura cedió rechinando óxido al igual que lo hicieron las bisagras. Era evidente cuán antigua debía ser aquella puerta. Necesitaba aceitarse con urgencia.

Sasuke entró y buscó un candelabro donde habían tres velas. Las prendió con una cerilla que había allí mismo y volteó a mirarla mientras la habitación se iluminaba lentamente.

—Ahora dúchate bien; este cuarto tiene cama, baño, una tina, toallas y ropa de mujer. Las dos últimas cosas están en el armario —lo apuntó con su índice—, así que una vez que te bañes cámbiate esas porquerías que llevas encima. Ponte lo más que te apetezca.

—S-sí, señor.

—Dime «amo», «mi amo» o «amo Sasuke». Nada de señor.

—S-sí. Así lo haré.

—Te faltó agregar lo recién dicho.

—A-así lo haré, amo.

—Así me gusta. Yo vendré a verte más tarde y te quiero bien limpia.

Hinata, para sus adentros, agradeció que después de tanto tiempo pudiera disfrutar de un baño. Cuando vivía con su familia nunca pensó en cuanto significado podía adquirir algo tan simple como eso; algo de lo que había podido disfrutar todos los días y que ahora, tras demasiado tiempo, podía volver a vivir. Bien rezaba el dicho: uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Sin embargo, su alegría poco tiempo duró. A pesar de la comodidad que ahora podría disfrutar, esta no era su casa y nunca lo sería. Y si había sido vendido como una esclava virgen, era muy obvia la razón por la que Sasuke la había comprado...

Tembló de miedo al pensarlo. Escalofríos serpentearon como frías víboras a través de su columna vertebral. Retrocedió unos pasos inconscientemente, algo completamente instintivo contra cualquier peligro. Y él representaba uno muy grande.

—¿M-me va a violar? —preguntó con algo superior al miedo. Era verdadero pavor. Sus piernas pronto comenzaron a temblar al igual que lo hacía su mentón; lo último provocó que sus dientes esgrimieran un castañeteo muy singular.

Él, ante su temeroso cuestionamiento, sonrió por primera vez desde que ella lo conoció. Era una sonrisa sumamente perversa y rebosante de enfermiza satisfacción. No brindó ninguna respuesta, se dio media vuelta y marchó hacia la puerta de roble tranquilamente. Cuando la abrió, provocando ese sonido espeluznante y propio del desgaste, la miró de soslayo y le dijo con sórdida voz: —¿Para qué crees que te compré? —. Lentamente cerró la puerta tras de sí, usó la llave y los pasos ulteriores le hicieron saber a Hinata que él se alejaba. Luego, cuando el ruido de su caminar se extinguió en la lejanía, entendió que se había ido a sus aposentos.

Fue entonces que cayó de rodillas y se puso a vertir un incontenible océano de dolor. Si el llanto tuviera vida propia, cualquiera habría deducido que su intención era provocar un hondo surco en las mejillas de Hinata.

* * *

_Continuará._


	2. Capítulo Segundo

_¡Hola! Agradezco muchísimo y de todo corazón el apoyo que he recibido con este fic ^^. Ya respondí a los reviews con cuenta y aprovecho de dar gracias por aquí a la gente no registrada a la que no puedo responder por mensajes privados. Así que muchas gracias a todas/os por los ánimos ya que siempre son una motivación extra :D_

* * *

_Nota: En nuestra evolucionada moral actual, la violación es un delito terrible y castigado con cárcel como debe ser. Sin embargo, en los tiempos antiguos era algo muy normal (al igual que la esclavitud), pues para Sasuke y muchos hombres de su época violar era algo casi tan natural como comer y dormir. Las mujeres, por supuesto, no pensaban lo mismo._

* * *

**_Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Segundo_**

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando de rodillas desconsoladamente. El llanto nunca era agradable, pero el que era provocado por el miedo era mucho peor que el esbozado por la tristeza. Al menos, tras tantas lágrimas, sentía una menor presión en su pecho. Quizás derramarlas la había ayudado a desahogarse un poco.

Se levantó tras un pequeño esfuerzo, pero después no realizó ningún movimiento. Meditabunda, comenzó a invocar ideas para evadir aquel destino tan cruel que la esperaba a la vuelta de una esquina que implicaba únicamente tiempo. La idea de no bañarse acudió enseguida a su mente. Si la encontraba sucia, probablemente no la tocaría. De hecho, el olor a pescado, como él mismo había dicho de forma humillante, lo terminaría alejando de su depravación. Sin embargo, su plan era demasiado ingenuo. Si no se duchaba, él mismo lo haría a la fuerza y terminaría resultando peor. Sólo dilataría lo inexorable de una manera que agravaría todavía más el problema. Dio unos suspiros y siguió buscando más alternativas. Al cabo de los seis minutos empleados, no encontró ninguna. Él tenía control absoluto de la situación. Efectivamente, Sasuke ahora era su amo y señor.

Fue entonces que en vez de meditar opciones, comenzó a aunar esperanzas. Quizás él sólo quería amedrentarla. Quizás no le haría nada realmente. Después de todo, él no la había comprado específicamente por ser virgen. Él se fijó en ella antes de que Kakuzu le hablara de la castidad que portaba. ¿Significaría eso que tenía una posibilidad de salvarse? ¿De que él no quisiera violarla realmente?

Era muy ingenua, lo sabía. Pero la esperanza era lo último que se perdía. Además él parecía ser alguien muy racional. Su frialdad resultaba impresionante y un hombre así no parecía ser uno que se dejara llevar por bajos impulsos. Aunque pensando negativamente, si Sasuke era capaz de matar sin piedad alguna, violarla le sería un juego de niños...

Lanzó repetidos suspiros y exhaló por su boca, apenas abierta, de tal manera que casi provocó unos involuntarios silbidos. Tenía que resignarse y prepararse mentalmente para la inminente violación. Por lo menos ahora tenía un poco de tiempo para asumir el futuro y deleznable acto. Peor era ser cogida abruptamente sin siquiera tener tiempo de prepararse... ¿O acaso sería mejor? Por lo menos rápidamente no estaría sintiendo este pánico previo...

¿Pero cómo podría prepararse para afrontar algo así? ¿Cómo enfrentar una futura violación? ¿Se puede lograr algo así?

No, definitivamente no. Hiciera lo que hiciera, aunque invocara fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su alma, todo sería terrible.

Dejó de pensar, pues la angustia estaba consumiendo su alma. Quiso distraerse un poco y examinó el cuarto a la luz de las velas. Después de todo ni siquiera lo había inspeccionado. No tenía ventanas y era más amplio de lo que se hubiera imaginado. No había esquinas rectangulares, sino angulares, como las de un iglú en el polo norte. Aquello le resultó curioso, pues ese tipo de arquitectura no se usaba... en su nación. Recordó que ahora estaba en el país enemigo y todo podía ser diferente.

Observó de forma ávida cada rincón. El baño contaba con una añeja cañería que seguramente arrojaba los desechos en alguna lejana fosa. Ya no tendría que hacer sus necesidades en letrinas comunes en que el olor se volvía tan intenso que provocaban vomitivas náuseas. Al lado del baño, una tina blanca y límpida se erguía como queriendo ser la reina dominante del lugar. Sin embargo, era la llamativa cama de gran tamaño la verdadera monarca.

El cuarto estaba limpio, pero dudaba mucho que lo hubiera hecho él mismo. Para los hombres en general, y aún más para un guerrero, realizar labores tan femeninas era algo bochornoso y humillante. Lo hacían en casos muy necesarios y dudaba mucho que alguien del sexo masculino, mucho menos Sasuke Uchiha, pudiera haber limpiado de manera tan prolija este cuarto. ¿Tendría otra o más esclavas, acaso? ¿Las tendría en el ala este, aquel sector prohibido?

Dejó de pensar en cosas sin respuesta. Se dirigió hacia el armario y abrió sus puertas. Expandió su boca realmente anonadada ante la visión que recibió: había una gran cantidad de vestidos. Muchos eran lujosos inclusive. Deslizó la hilera rápidamente entre sus dedos y su tacto dio cuenta que había varias prendas de fina seda. ¿Por qué le permitía a una simple esclava tener un guardarropas así? Bueno, a los hombres no les interesaba la ropa y supuso que mucho menos a él. Eran tan brutos que no sabrían diferenciar un vestido caro de uno barato. Muy probablemente, para él todos los vestidos eran iguales. ¿Y quién había vivido o vivía con Sasuke Uchiha? Esos vestidos elegantes y refinados debieron ser de alguien. Una nueva incógnita se sumó a su mente y se masajeó la frente para despejarla.

Se permitió pensar que tener vestidos así de lindos al menos era un diminuto consuelo en su cruel situación. Incluso hasta se sintió emocionada por probárselos cuando terminara de bañarse. Podía ser algo muy superficial en su coyuntura actual, pero todos necesitan de alguna razón, por tonta o insulsa que sea, para seguir adelante. Aún más en el caso de Hinata, quien carecía de absolutamente todo. Precisamente por tal suplicio es que el suicidio sacudía su mente muchas veces al día.

Suspiró de nuevo. Agarró las blancas toallas que estaban en el anaquel inferior y se dirigió hacia la tina. Qué alegría sintió entonces. No podía creer que algo así pudiera suponerle esa felicidad, pero después de atravesar un infierno era maravilloso disfrutar algo así. Puso el tapón, abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua para llenarla. En un pequeño estante que hacía de velador estaban los implementos básicos requeridos: jabón y champú. Echó de menos las cremas aromáticas y las espumosas sales minerales con las que contaba en el hogar Hyuga. También se fijó en un lujoso reloj de arena que parecía estar hecho de traslúcido diamante en vez de vidrio.

Se quitó el calzado, luego el único y harapiento vestido que llevaba encima y se introdujo a la tina sin demora. Qué maravillosa sensación le fue sentir agua sobre su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo. Comenzó a lavarse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Terminó de bañarse después de un buen tiempo. Por un momento pensó que Sasuke podría llegar en cualquier momento, pues quizás estaba tardando demasiado. Sin embargo, en el exterior no había ruido alguno.

Fue hacia el armario y agradeció tener tantos vestidos para escoger. ¿Cuál se probaría primero? Había adorado uno de seda, cobijado por el color rosa y jaspeado de flores carmín. Era muy bonito y elegante. Ya con el traje puesto, fue hacia el espejo y comprobó lo delgada que estaba actualmente. Le quedaba algo suelto, pero comiendo de manera normal durante los siguientes días seguramente le quedaría muy bien.

Siguió probándose vestidos hasta que por fin la realidad volvió a golpearla de lleno. Pasos firmes y seguros comenzaron a sentirse en la lejanía y Hinata inmediatamente dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo. Tragó saliva, se puso nerviosa y una máscara de temor maquilló perfectamente sus facciones. Se encendieron todas las alarmas y alertas existentes en su cuerpo. El momento inevitable estaba llegando. Apretó los dedos de una mano con los de la otra y sus labios se presionaron como si quisieran iniciar una guerra privada entre ellos. Un par de segundos después ingirió saliva. Era increíble que con sólo escuchar sus pasos atravesara esa cadena de reacciones. ¿Cómo sería cuando él estuviera encima suyo? ¿Cómo sería sentir su carne repugnante por dentro?

Hinata volvió a sentir terror. Los pasos aumentando su volumen y haciendo notar su proximidad, la llevaron de forma inconsciente hacia la pared. Su espalda chocó contra ella y aún quería seguir retrocediendo. De hecho, parecía querer adosarse al muro e inventar una nueva clase de albañilería que mezclara humanidad con cemento.

Sasuke, tras usar la llave, pronto atravesó la puerta y ahora Hinata conoció lo que era el terror. Cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes palideció ante lo que ahora estaba sintiendo. De hecho, la palabra terror era poco digna para lo que sentía en este momento. Debía inventarse una nueva para abarcar lo que Hinata estaba atravesando.

Su amo ya no llevaba la espada encima, pero a cambio llevaba dos grilletes de reluciente metal colgando desde el cinturón. Y una funda de metal, amplia pero corta, apegada a su cadera izquierda. Pero no fue aquello lo que la asustó: fue su mirada demoníaca. Insana. Innatural. Hinata pensó de verdad que los rumores eran ciertos y que él no era un ser humano, sino el mismísimo Satán.

¿Por qué la miraba con tanto odio? Desde que la había comprado en el mercado, sentía que Sasuke tenía algo muy personal contra ella sin siquiera conocerla. No era un odio que pudiera lanzar hacia cualquiera, podía sentir que era algo particular, específico hacia ella.

Él, entretanto, observó a Hinata atentamente a pesar del cariz en sus ojos. Era sorprendente la diferencia que podía hacer un simple baño y ropa limpia. Ya no despedía ese olor a suciedad y sus cabellos ya no poseían la opacidad que brindaba la mugre y la caspa acumulada. Pese a que la luz de las largas velas no era tan potente, lucían brillantes de vida. Su compra había sido cara, pero sin duda que ella estaba a la altura de su precio. Era una hembra casi perfecta después de haber pasado por una esclavitud inhumana, de modo que bien cuidada y alimentada se convertiría en la perfección hecha mujer. Permaneció en su sitio y sin dilaciones de por medio, ordenó con voz dura.

—Ahora desnúdate.

Hinata hizo crepitar involuntariamente sus dientes ante tal exigencia, puesto que sabía perfectamente lo que significaba hacerlo.

—P-por favor.

Sasuke no dijo absolutamente nada. Simplemente descruzó sus brazos y cerró los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Entonces, con un acto tan simple y pequeño como ese, Hinata sintió terror absoluto. Comenzó a desnudarse, aunque intentando demorar lo más posible su obligada meta.

Él no la apresuró, puesto que tenía todo el día libre para divertirse con ella a sus anchas. Sus ojos permanecieron atentos a recibir el deleite visual que pronto tendría por delante.

La fémina dilató lo más que pudo su acto, hasta que finalmente sus nuevas prendas quedaron a sus pies. Su cabeza estaba gacha y, por miedo, pudor y vergüenza, no se atrevió a mirarlo. Sin embargo, ella igualmente podía sentir sus negros ojos encima de su cuerpo.

El poderoso guerrero examinó minuciosamente a su presa, quedando muy satisfecho con el volumen y forma de sus senos, además del tamaño de los pezones y sus respectivas auréolas. Sin duda alguna, los pechos de su esclava eran los mejores y más apetitosos que había visto en toda su vida. Una deliciosa tentación forjada por los mismísimos dioses.

De pronto, por las sombras irregulares que provocaban las llamas de las velas sobre el suelo, Hinata notó que su amo comenzó a quitarse la camisa de botones que llevaba encima. El horror muy pronto daría inicio...

Quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué. El miedo empezaba a desconectar sus neuronas unas de otras al punto que esbozar pensamientos coherentes le estaba costando.

Sasuke, con sus pantalones puestos todavía, sacó algo desde la funda de su cadera. Era un objeto de metal con forma fálica, aunque sin detalles que lo igualaran a un miembro verdadero. Tenía pequeñas, delgadas y angulares espinas ascendentes en sus lados. Pese a su tamaño, tenían un filo realmente aterrador. En la punta del satánico instrumento, en donde se ubicaría el glande masculino, no existían las hórridas aristas. Tampoco en el segmento desde donde había que sostenerlo.

Sin demora, extendió su mano y se lo mostró más de cerca a Hinata.

—Te presento a un amigo: el señor quita-inocencias.

Ella quedó enmudecida inmediatamente, adquiriendo su rostro un cariz casi tan blanco como la nieve. Simplemente no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

—No seas maleducada, a él le gusta que lo saluden.

—Ho... ho... hola... —tartamudeó más que nunca en toda su vida; cosa que era tremendamente significativa.

La mirada que Sasuke esbozaba en este instante era psicopática, lisérgica y demencial. Algo totalmente distinto a lo que ella había podido ver en él antes. La mirada de alguien que no está en sus cabales y que puede hacer cualquier cosa por ello. Antes daba miradas agresivas o frías, pero ésta mezclaba maldad y locura a partes iguales. Algo completamente siniestro y abrumador. Ella sintió mucho más miedo que antes; había sobrepasado la frontera del terror, dado que esto iba mucho más allá. ¿Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre realmente cuerdo? Comenzó a pensar que no. Quizás tantas batallas lo habían desquiciado. Y, al pensarlo, sintió más pavor todavía. Un demente sádico era lo peor que podía concebir este mundo cruel.

Él se acercó pausadamente, dando los doce pasos necesarios para llegar hasta ella. Hinata prácticamente enquistó su espalda a la pared. Cuando la acorraló, acercó el crudelísimo artefacto a la entrepierna femenina de una manera tan lenta que resultaba enloquecedora. Y mientras lo hacía, le ordenó:

—Separa más tus piernas o las espinas van a destrozar tus muslos también.

—P-por favor, no me haga esto... —su miedo se había incrementado tanto que estaba tanteando cada rincón de su dualidad cuerpo-alma. Algo realmente espantoso e inefable.

—Silencio —ordenó tajante— o créeme que se pondrá mucho peor —advirtió esgrimiendo su voz más escalofriante.

Mientras Hinata lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, abrió sus piernas lo suficiente como para permitir que el artefacto no tocara sus muslos y mantener el balance al mismo tiempo. Él, sin piedad alguna, le hizo sentir el frío y la malicia propia del metal en su vulva. Apenas estaba rozándola, pero Hinata sabía que, si subía unos centímetros más, aquello terminaría destazando tanto sus labios sexuales como la vagina misma de una manera tan terrible que sólo imaginarla era evocar el averno sobre la Tierra.

—Ahora levanta tus brazos.

Hinata, inyectada en terror, hizo caso antes que algo peor sucediera.

Sasuke alzó su diestra y con ella apresó las muñecas femeninas por encima de su cabeza, en una especie de improvisada y diferente crucifixión.

—Dime, esclava —preparó una diabólica pregunta—, ¿quién prefieres que te viole? ¿El señor quita-inocencias o yo?

—Por favor...

—Responde —dijo a la vez que le hacía sentir un poco más la presión del susodicho.

—Us-usted, amo —contestó al instante apenas sintió el tenue movimiento en su intimidad—. Pre-prefiero que me viole usted —su voz salió tan poco consistente como el agua misma.

—Tanto ánimo inspira a salir de fiesta —ironizó mientras se encargaba de presionar el maligno artificio un poco más contra ella—. Pídelo con ganas o el señor quita-inocencias creerá que lo prefieres a él...

—Q-quiero... ¡quiero que me viole usted, amo! —imprimió artificial efusividad a su voz.

—Muy bien —dijo genuinamente complacido—. ¿No es tan difícil, verdad? —imprimió maquiavélica sorna en su voz—. Ahora haz lo siguiente: a partir de ahora háblame con toda confianza, tal como si yo fuese tu pareja.

—¿Tu-tutearlo?

—Exactamente; sólo en esta situación de cama te lo concederé. Ahora pídeme que te viole, agrega mi nombre y un por favor. Hácelo bien porque al señor quita-inocencias le gusta la perfección. Cuando alguien falla reacciona de mala manera. Es muy temperamental.

Hinata, azotada por un enjambre terrible de nervios, se dio varios segundos para hilvanar la frase sin cometer ningún error.

—Qui-quiero que me violes, Sasuke, por favor —dicho esto, sus lágrimas se transformaron en un conmovedor llanto lastimero y silencioso.

El varón sacó el objeto del sexo femenino y se lo puso por delante de los ojos. El grosor daba miedo, pero evidentemente eran las espinas aciculares las que provocaban terror absoluto. Él lo mantuvo quieto frente a sus albinos ojos varios segundos.

—Que yo te viole ya no te parece tan malo, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió lo obvio, mientras todo su ser se estremecía. Por la aceleración estridente de sus latidos y la extrema agitación de su respiración, estuvo segura que ahora tenía dos corazones en vez de uno y cuatro pulmones en vez de dos.

—Recuerda mi lema de vida: las cosas siempre pueden ser peores. Siempre.

—S-sí —contestó de inmediato.

Él la miró complacido.

—Despídete del señor quita-inocencias. Irá a su hogar para dormir.

—A... adiós, señor —después de ingerir saliva, dijo mirando al susodicho.

Sasuke guardó el infernal artilugio en su funda metálica y lo arrojó sin ningún cuidado a la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Por lo visto, no era muy respetuoso con sus amigos. Luego miró a su esclava, clavándole los ojos. Tomó el mentón cabizbajo de Hinata y la obligó a corresponderle la vista. En ese preciso momento, Hinata notó que algo había cambiado: ya no reflejaba ese odio sin límites que le había visto siempre contra ella; tampoco esa locura aterradora de antes. Ahora desprendía otra cosa, pero no supo definir qué. Sin embargo, sí supo algo más: esa negra mirada era muy profunda y tan intensa que por un momento llegó a pensar que él podía verle el alma. Sasuke la mantuvo mirándolo un largo rato; tanto tiempo que las lágrimas de la fémina terminaron por cesar en el intertanto. Se lanzaron emociones dispares en la intimidad del silencio. Sólo las respiraciones irrumpían aquel mutismo. Era primera vez en su vida que Hinata estaba tan cerca de un hombre y con sus ojos albinos clavados en él. Por la timidez inherente a su personalidad, solía bajar la mirada a menudo.

—Hay dos opciones —dijo él de improviso y tras un largo rato—. O por las buenas o por las malas. Si te portas bien, seré gentil contigo. Te lo haré de manera suave inclusive. Pero si te portas mal, te aseguro que vas a conocer algo que hará quedar al mismísimo infierno como un niñito de pecho...

—P-por favor, Sasuke...

—Que no te lo haga no es una opción, así que descártala de inmediato. Te haré mía sí o sí y sólo depende de ti la manera. Así que elige cuál prefieres: la buena o la mala.

Hinata sintió como los latidos de su corazón se cortaban por casi dos segundos. Estaba realmente contra la espada y la pared, sin esperanzas de poder evitar su deplorable destino. Sólo podía decidir la forma en la cual vivir aquella horrible situación. Quedó callada muchos segundos, pero Sasuke no la interrumpió. De hecho, parecía estar disfrutando mucho aquel silencio, pues su mirada insana lo demostraba claramente. Ella sufrió un bloqueo neuronal ante la terrible encrucijada. Evidentemente no quería ser violada por nada del mundo, pero si era un hado inexorable no tenía más opción que elegir la manera menos terrible. Antes de responder, sus ojos volvieron a derramar incontables lágrimas.

—La buena —dijo finalmente. Y a pesar de lo corta de la frase, tartamudeó muy notoriamente en ella.

—Muy bien.

Él soltó las muñecas de su esclava sexual a la par que encendía su mirada. La aprisionó sin violencia contra la pared y respiró profundamente una vez. Luego, comenzó a acercarse lentamente al cuello de su futura hembra. Se detuvo a un par de centímetros y exhaló su anhelante aliento algunas veces contra la piel.

Hinata pudo sentir la calidez del mismo; era alguien muy frío, pero en su interior seguramente ardían las llamas del averno. De ahí provenía tal calor. Cerró los ojos mientras su respiración daba inicio a la alteración propia del miedo. A Sasuke le encantaba prolongar las cosas, como si no sólo fuera dueño de ella, sino también del mismísimo tiempo. Se quemaron segundos, quizá más de un minuto incluso, hasta que él contactó sus labios con el rincón más sensible de su cuello. Por inercia, ella comprimió sus músculos cervicales y su hombro prácticamente aprisionó la cabeza de su victimario, cosa que a él pareció seducirlo todavía más.

Profundizó la dimensión de su beso, expandiendo el alcance de sus labios. Succionó la carne lentamente, a la vez que su respiración se agitaba. Entonces verificó que la piel virgen resultaba mucho más excitante que la de mujeres con experiencia. Y no porque hubiera una diferencia física real, sino una que era completamente psicológica. El encanto de la primera vez era único: el de ser su primer poseedor, el que la descubrirá y la dejará marcada con su esencia. Esos nervios y ese miedo que sólo una doncella podía brindar. Por ello es que se vendían mucho más caras: el placer que producían era incomparable.

Hinata sintió algo extraño; no supo definir qué era, puesto que nunca antes había sentido algo así. El miedo cesó un ápice, pero, por más decente que él se portara, la inminente penetración le dolería muchísimo. Y no quería que su primera vez fuera de esta manera, no con un hombre que era más demonio que humano y que apenas había conocido hacía poco más de una hora. Esta vez su angustia física quedó a un lado, ahora fue completamente mental. Ella quería casarse con un buen hombre, perder su virginidad con alguien que la amara, que la respetara y ella prodigarle lo mismo a cambio. A pesar de ser mujer, al menos podía tener ese derecho gracias a su posición social y el enorme prestigio de su clan. Y ahora, después de la guerra, ya no tenía absolutamente nada; nada a excepción de un hombre que la miraba como un mero objeto sexual y que no dudaría en matarla si era necesario. Por ello, lloró todavía más. Sería ultrajada y poco importaba la manera.

Mientras lanzaba suaves mordiscos al cuello, Sasuke escuchó sus sollozos y se prendió todavía más. Como a todo sádico que se precie de tal, le encantaba el sufrimiento ajeno y disfrutarlo como si fuera un dulce afrodisíaco. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros, él tenía un dominio perfecto de sí mismo y podía controlar aquella maldad. Precisamente por ello, le había dado a Hinata la posibilidad de vivir su primera vez de una forma menos terrible. Y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra a rajatabla. No obstante, lo que realmente quería ver era hasta qué punto podría resistir ella la situación. ¿Podría entregarse a él sin interponer resistencia? ¿Podría dar su virginidad sin defenderla? Y eso era lo que le provocaba una malsana y perversa emoción. Era un juego muy divertido ver qué cosa terminaría haciendo su víctima...

Ella sintió claramente las ansias de Sasuke en sus besos y suaves mordiscos. Debía reconocer que no era desagradable, pero, aquello pronto cambiaría: sus dedos callosos comenzaron a recorrer su abdomen mientras esquivaba el ombligo. Fue entonces que dio un inevitable respingo de asco y repulsión. Su boca era suave e incluso capaz de provocar algo parecido a lo agradable, pero no quería ser tocada por esas manos ásperas que habían hecho correr la sangre de cientos, quizás miles, de sus compatriotas. Cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y comprimió la sien por la renaciente angustia. Lentamente de nuevo, dilatando y prolongando cada movimiento de una forma desquiciante, él comenzó a ascender hacia el destino más llamativo que su cuerpo esgrimía: los senos. Escalofríos y tercianas se intercalaron hábilmente en su columna. A duras penas pudo reprimir la intención de salir corriendo para tratar de escapar.

Sasuke ascendía sus manos, con su acostumbrada velocidad torturadora, hacia los atributos más preciosos de su esclava. Tras muchos segundos, la prodigiosa suavidad de su peculiar piel hizo contacto con sus dedos. Entonces se deleitó explorándolos, mientras podía sentir como ella lanzaba espasmos de miedo y se contraía hacia la pared para tratar de huir de algún modo. ¿En qué momento no soportaría más? ¿O acaso se rendiría tan fácilmente ante él? En sus adentros, sonrió maliciosamente con su propia curiosidad. Pronto llegó al excitante relieve poroso que coronaba ambos senos y los acarició con una suavidad impropia de él. Sin duda, eran pezones muy firmes y apetitosos. Su boca pronto se puso celosa de las manos y comenzó a viajar hacia el nuevo destino trazado. Se encargó de darle latigazos con su aliento mientras bajaba hacia su nuevo objetivo. A cada trazo avanzado, respiró de forma intensa encima de su piel. Pronto comenzó a darle furtivos besos, breves e intermitentes, hasta que finalmente llegó a la golosina carnal que se entronizaba en su pecho izquierdo. Exhaló ansioso varias veces sobre su próximo premio y no pudo evitar morderse los labios. La última acción no fue una premeditada, sino completamente instintiva. Y por un momento se preguntó si el cuerpo de aquella hembra podría ser capaz de vulnerar su prodigioso autocontrol. Se acercó a su objeto de deseo y posó sus labios sobre él. Sintió como su esclava se ponía de puntillas para tratar de evitar el contacto; le pareció muy gracioso, tanto que estuvo a punto de sonreír sinceramente. Sin más dilaciones, aprisionó el pezón entre sus labios y lo succionó suavemente, tal como si fuera exquisito rocío vernal.

Hinata sintió como aquella lengua chupeteaba uno de sus pezones, apretándolo con perfecta exactitud. Las manos de él se posaron en sus glúteos, clavando sus ásperos dedos en la piel. Parecía que empezaba a perder poco a poco la cordura y aquello causó más miedo en ella. Pronto llegaría al punto en que ya no podría aguantar más el horrible suplicio. Lo sabía. No podría controlar su miedo y eso le imprimía más miedo todavía. Las consecuencias serían demasiado terribles y no quería vivirlas por nada del mundo. Si tan sólo pudiera apagar sus sentidos... Quería divagar, perderse en sus pensamientos e ir con ellos a otra dimensión que la protegiera de la realidad. Imaginar que su familia seguía viva, que habían ganado la guerra y que todo seguía igual que antes. ¿Cómo podría abstraerse hasta alcanzar el punto de extinguir completamente el dolor? Lamentablemente era imposible hacerlo y, por ello, comenzó a temer más que nunca. Muy pronto atravesaría el punto límite. Simplemente no podría tolerar más...

Hundió sus dedos en las nalgas de su hermosa esclava, regocijándose con la perfecta suavidad que alardeaban. Realmente era una hembra que podría enloquecer a cualquier hombre; tal vez, incluso a él. Le había asegurado ser gentil, pero, cada vez que incrementaba el calor de sus caricias, sentía que más despertaba el animal instintivo que llevaba por dentro. Sus diabólicas y alborotadas hormonas estaban invocando al demonio cruel que deseaba tomar posesión completa de su alma. Realmente esperaba que esa mujer luchara por proteger su virginidad o sería una molestia muy grande el tener que controlarse. La lujuria nunca le ganaba las batallas a su razón, pero existía una posibilidad de que ella y su excepcional cuerpo pudieran lograr tal proeza.

Hinata, entre las lágrimas que seguían cayendo y los jadeos de excitación de su amo, sentía como un hervidero de nervios cruzaban su cuerpo como dañina electricidad. Si reaccionaba el castigo sería mucho peor. Lo sabía, pero, a pesar de conocer su destino, tenía demasiado miedo a la penetración. Debía ser algo demasiado cruel y doloroso, incluso si no había violencia empleada en ella. Un acto injusto de placer masculino y dolor femenino que los dioses le habían impuesto para la primera vez. Un acto que deseaba hacer por amor y no por una maldita violación. De pronto, algo interrumpió la raíz de sus pensamientos: enfundado todavía en el pantalón, Sasuke le hizo sentir su endurecido miembro en su desnuda feminidad. Dio un voluminoso grito, uno casi tan grande como la cosa que lo había causado. Pudo percibir el tamaño de lo que la acechaba y fue terror lo que sintió al imaginarse aquella bestia carnal por dentro. Simplemente no pudo resistir más: inevitablemente se soltó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia la pared contraria; sus pies moviéndose incluso por encima de la cama para lograrlo.

—¡N-no puedo! ¡Perdón, pero no puedo!

El momento que cambiaría las cosas por fin había llegado y Uchiha sonrió interiormente por ello. No más civilización, no más restricción racional. Ahora su verdadero y satánico ser saldría a flote. Ahora liberaría al demonio que habitaba en su alma sin filtros ni misericordia...

Con echarle una sola mirada, Hinata supo, como un relámpago iluminando su alma, que acababa de cometer el peor error de toda su vida...

El odio que el perpetrador expresaba en este momento pulverizó hasta el último trozo del espíritu femenil. Hinata se replegó contra la pared, tiritando como si estuviera desnuda en el polo sur. Era increíble como él podía cambiar el matiz de su semblante en tan sólo un segundo; resultaba brutalmente aterrador. Le quedó claro que Sasuke venía desde el mismísimo averno y sus negros ojos eran la ruta más clara para descubrir tal cosa.

La pausa fue terrorífica, mucho más diabólica que si hubiera acudido enseguida a castigarla. Le estaba dando tiempo a entender lo que había provocado y lo que pronto se vendría contra ella. Y efectivamente, al invencible guerrero le encantaba ver y sentir las emociones previas. El miedo siempre era mejor cuando hay una gran pausa antes. Lo sabía perfectamente porque había causado tal emoción sobre sus víctimas, tanto bélicas como sexuales, demasiadas veces.

La esclava vio como él se giraba hacia una esquina y, por un miserable segundo, tuvo la esperanza de que la dejaría en paz. Qué ingenua era... el segundo siguiente le hizo ver la cruenta realidad: iba directamente donde arrojó al artefacto sexual lleno de espinas. Inevitablemente gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Esta vez él no se detendría; había podido leerlo en sus ojos como si ambos fueran un libro abierto de enormes letras.

—P-por favor, Sasuke... ¡M-me portaré bien ahora! ¡Lo juro!

Él, desde la funda de metal que lo cubría, sacó el terrible instrumento de tortura. Giró naturalmente sobre sus talones y avanzó lentamente hacia la futura víctima, imprimiendo en todo su talante una maldad tan enorme que un demonio no dudaría en adoptarlo como maestro.

Hinata emitió tremores tan estrambóticos e innaturales que sintió que sus esfínteres dejarían de funcionar muy pronto. Sin embargo, eso sólo empeoría las cosas todavía más, puesto que tenía muy claro que Sasuke detestaba los aromas desagradables. Tenía tanto miedo que, de haber podido hacerlo a voluntad, detendría los latidos de su corazón en este mismo instante sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

El joven se puso por delante y quedó a sólo cinco pasos de ella. Hinata podría haber jurado que vio como todo su odio se hacía tangible por delante de sus albinos ojos. Como si su siniestro sentir se hubiera corporeizado en el aire y pudiera tocarlo con las manos. Por primera vez en su vida pensó que sus luceros sí tenian una habilidad distinta a los del resto. En completo pánico, se arrodilló ante él para pedir clemencia, depositando su frente en el suelo y cerrando los ojos. Pero hacer ese movimiento de manera tan rápida provocó que el remolino de miedo que había en su estómago se desatara. Ascendió a través de su esófago y hubiese querido vomitar todo lo que llevaba por dentro, incluido su propio corazón, pero, por la falta de comida padecida, sólo logró escupir saliva mezclada con jugos gástricos de un claro color caquí no uniforme. Su estómago estaba demasiado vacío como para lograr más que eso. Pero de hecho, aunque incluso pudiera vomitar su alma, tampoco serviría para librarse del terror. Pronto, los restos del incompleto desahogo estomacal se adhirieron a su mentón y a las comisuras de sus labios.

—P-por favor... piedad... —rogó entre las arcadas que todavía seguían manifestándose.

Él flexionó sus rodillas y, sin asco, la tomó del mentón para alzar su mirada. No necesitó decirle ninguna palabra: todo lo expresó a través de sus demoníacos ojos.

Virulentos y ponzoñosos escalofríos pisotearon cada una de las vértebras de Hinata, mientras una enfermiza sensación se propagaba desde el abdomen hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Un malestar realmente abominable. Fue entonces que Sasuke, con su mano libre y clavándole los dedos en la piel, la tomó desde la parte alta del pecho y la azotó ferozmente contra la pared. Una; dos; tres; cuatro; cinco veces en total. Si es que sobrevivía a su ira, a Hinata le quedarían hematomas muy oscuros como recuerdo de su rebeldía. Luego, Sasuke la agarró desde los cabellos y la lanzó a la cama con tanta vehemencia que algunos mechones quedaron entre sus dedos.

—¡P-por favor! —la voz se desmenuzó en matices tan distintos que dio la impresión que sus cuerdas vocales se estaban diluyendo en cruento ácido, a la vez que las arcadas de su crisis nerviosa no conseguían mermar.

Él se arrojó sobre ella y la dominó apretándole el cuello. Hinata pataleó y tomó el robusto brazo con sus manos para tratar de zafarse, pero nada sirvió. Sasuke, como si fuera una vil muñeca de trapo, la dio vuelta sin esfuerzo alguno. Ahora su trasero apuntaba hacia el techo mientras su abdomen se extendía a lo largo de la cama.

El impiadoso guerrero dejó a un lado el falo de metal, tomó las muñecas de ella, las aprisionó por detrás de la espalda con su siniestra, y, tal como un policía actual lo haría con un criminal, le colocó los grilletes con una pericia sobresaliente. Hinata siguió suplicando piedad, pero sus desesperados ruegos no provocaban ningún eco en quien tenía en frente. La tomó desde los tobillos y el otro par de grilletes se ajustaron perfectamente con impresionante eficacia y velocidad. Ahora los tenues movimientos que Hyuga lograba realizar eran tan amplios como los de un gusano arrastrándose sobre tierra seca. Había quedado total y completamente a su merced.

Sasuke puso sus rodillas a un lado de los muslos femeninos, a la vez que su espalda seguía completamente erguida y su pelvis se ajustaba muy cerca del trasero femenino. Por su poder dominante y la perfecta perspectiva de las nalgas, aquella era la posición que más lo excitaba y enfervorizaba.

—¡Por favor, Sasuke, te lo suplico!

La dejó gritar una y otra vez, pues aquello era como agradable música para sus oídos. Una verdadera sinfonía de sabroso dolor. Pasó poco más de un minuto y los gritos se fueron apagando paulatinamente, dado que su víctima consumió sus cuerdas vocales tal como una llama falleciendo en un coágulo de cera. Fue entonces que sin más dilaciones, el terrible guerrero le hizo sentir el gélido metal en su feminidad. Ella contuvo el estremecimiento natural a duras penas, pues cualquier movimiento que realizara podría enterrarle las crueles espinas.

Sasuke se divirtió escuchándola suplicar a menor volumen por otro par de minutos, mientras lucía tan congelada como una estatua de hielo antártico. Y a pesar del horroroso temor, Hinata estaba intentando controlar hasta sus respiraciones. Cuando las súplicas parecían agotarse, él presionaba unos milímetros más el artefacto para reanudarlas. Uchiha consiguió que la lógica del tiempo se distorsionara de una manera espantosa. Finalmente, terminó concluyendo el suplicio con duras palabras.

—Si no destrozo tu vagina es exclusivamente porque terminarías muriendo desangrada y desperdiciaría el oro que pagué por ti.

Hinata, entre el conmovedor e incesante llanto, agradeció sinceramente y con desesperación la conmiseración concedida. Incluso se estaba culpando a sí misma por estar viviendo algo tan pavoroso. ¿Por qué no lo dejó continuar cuando pudo? Habría sido muchas veces mejor que sentir el roce maligno de esas amenazantes espinas durante tanto tiempo. Era algo extremadamente terrorífico y que nunca más deseaba volver a vivir.

Pero, para Hinata, la pesadilla y los gritos recién iniciaban...

Sasuke lanzó lejos el objeto y acercó de forma mucho más peligrosa su pelvis. Esta vez, sin mayor demora, se regocijó palpando con sus manos la delicia de sus carnosos glúteos. Comprobó, una vez más, la suavidad y firmeza que sólo la fertilidad de la juventud podía dar. Sin duda alguna, la hembra que había comprado era realmente deliciosa. Hasta comenzaba a sentir que su precio en realidad fue barato. Su miedo a ser violada era mucho más grande de lo que hubiera podido imaginar y eso lo encantó. ¿Qué pensaría ella que lo encontraba tan terrible? Después de todo parir hijos debía ser algo mucho más doloroso. Lo suponía así, porque, al ser un guerrero cruel e inmisericorde, nunca se daría a la labor de entender el por qué de aquella sensación. Lo único que bien sabía era que el miedo que ella esgrimía le brindaba un placer gigantesco. La culpa no era suya: quiso comportarse de la mejor manera posible, pero fue su esclava quien arruinó la situación y ya no habría ninguna piedad. De hecho, lo excitaba mucho más verla así, tan indefensa, tan débil, tan medrosa y espantada. Tener tanto poder sobre alguien era realmente maravilloso. Y ella se lo hacía sentir más que nunca. Sí, nuevamente pensó en la delicia que yacía en una virgen. Ese miedo excepcional a ser penetrada, esos nervios erizados, la adrenalínica tensión cruzando por cada célula que podía sentir bajo él. El fascinante terror a lo desconocido que ella sentía. El dolor visceral que muy pronto le provocaría; el placer de saber que ha sido el primer hombre en su vida y que tendrá que recordarlo eternamente por lo mismo. Gozó imaginando los gritos desesperados pidiéndole que se detuviera, el dolor de raspar salvajemente su vagina, romper su himen y hacerla sangrar. Sí, definitivamente las vírgenes eran lo mejor que podía existir en este mundo. Un verdadero manjar de dioses.

Su sadismo lo llevó a apretarle los glúteos como si quisiera desgarrar su piel con las manos. Los dedos quedarían tan marcados que parecerían un verdadero tatuaje de rojizo color.

—¡Para, por favor! ¡Me duele mucho!

—Tú lo quisiste de esta forma —dijo él con una tranquilidad castigadora.

—Ahora, ¡ahora me portaré bien! ¡L-lo juro con mi corazón!

—Ya es demasiado tarde... —dicho esto, Hinata escuchó la cremallera de su pantalón abriéndose y entonces supo que el terror podía seguir subiendo más escaños todavía.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Te lo suplico por lo más sagrado que tengas! —la desesperación total que sentía impidió que tartamudeara. Y la falta absoluta de respuesta le provocó más pavor que si hubiera recibido una maligna.

Llorando de una manera que le partiría el alma a cualquiera, Hinata pensó que ser mujer era la peor maldición que podía existir. Un maleficio, una desgracia que nadie merecía. Y en la situación tan angustiante que estaba experimentando y la época tan cruenta, maldita, cavernaria y machista que le tocó vivir, era normal que lo pensara así.

Apretó sus piernas y su vagina lo más que pudo. Quería, con todas sus fuerzas, ejercer un candado imposible de vulnerar. Pero de súbito sintió algo cálido, caliente inclusive, a la par de grande y duro, que hizo apenas contacto con su vulva. Algo muy diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Evidentemente era el órgano sexual masculino. Y esta vez en desnudez.

—Por favor... —desenfundó una voz tan lastimera que habría conmovido a cualquiera; a cualquiera menos a él.

Uchiha empezó a desplazar su miembro a través del contorno vaginal. Disfrutó infinitamente el contacto con la piel más íntima de su víctima y la sensación de poder absoluto. Muy lentamente, la masajeó de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa. Segundos después, un par de profundos jadeos excitados se plasmaron en la atmósfera.

—¡Por favor, Sasuke, no me hagas esto!

El joven no dio ninguna respuesta verbal, pues fue su miembro el que lo hizo: su destino cambió de dirección hacia algo muy cercano y a la vez más pequeño.

—¡No! ¡Por allí menos! ¡Haré cualquier otra cosa! ¡L-lo que sea, te lo juro!

—Te dije que las cosas siempre pueden ser peores, pero me queda muy claro que eres corta de entendimiento —disfrutó la venenosa ponzoña que desenvainó su boca.

—¡Te lo ruego!

Sasuke comenzó a frotar su sexo entre las nalgas de Hinata, quien, al percibirlo en toda su dimensión, aumentó aún más su aterrado griterío. Pronto, él enfocó la atención hacia su verdadero objetivo y lo masajeó superficialmente, tal como antes lo hizo con la apetitosa feminidad. Ella comprimió lo más que pudo los músculos anales, como si hacer tal cosa pudiese impedir lo que vendría. Sin embargo, surtió el efecto contrario al deseado: excitó todavía más al guerrero, que, viendo tan apretado el cerrojo carnal que lo recibiría, sintió una energúmena ansia febril. Muy pronto introduciría el glande de manera lenta, muy lenta, provocando un maravilloso ralentí de sadismo. Luego, de un solo y terrible tirón, metería el resto de su masculinidad hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas femeninas. Sin duda alguna, tal acción le era lo más maravilloso y placentero que podía existir en la vida.

Cuando Hinata sintió que la gruesa punta del miembro comenzaba a abrise paso, adentrándose un par de centímetros lentamente, gritó evocando todas las fuerzas de su alma. Unos alaridos tan desgarradores y sobrenaturales que llegaron a sorprender incluso al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡No me lo hagas! ¡Te lo suplico, te lo ruego, te imploro piedad! ¡Dame clemencia por lo que más quieras!

Él, ante su impresionante clamor, detuvo sus movimientos. Ya había gritado muchas veces, pero en esta ocasión resultó ser algo tan extraordinario que llamó su completa atención.

—Es mejor que lo vivas de una vez —su respiración estaba agitada, pero de todas formas sus palabras emergieron con un tono parsimonioso, como si fuera el consejo dado por un amigo—. El dolor lo sentirás ahora, pero ya lo habrás vivido; ya sabrás a qué atenerte. En cambio, si lo pospongo vivirás con miedo a lo desconocido cada día a partir de ahora y cada vez que me acerque a ti. ¿Te gusta vivir sintiendo terror a cada momento?

Ella no pudo creer la calma que, incluso en un momento así, era capaz de ejercer. Sin embargo, no perdió tiempo hundiéndose en su asombro. Preparó su alma a hablar como nunca antes lo hizo; sabía que esta sería la última oportunidad para salvarse. La única chance de que un milagro ocurriese. Por ello, abocó todo su ser a tratar de llegar al alma de su victimario.

—Te lo ruego, Sasuke... yo no sé qué te hizo tener un corazón tan oscuro, p-pero creo que, a pesar de todo el odio que cargas por dentro, tienes un poquito de luz en tu interior —el cariz de su voz cambió totalmente. De gritos desesperados y angustiados, pasó a ser una sumamente apagada, triste y fulminada. Si los muertos pudieran hablar, seguramente tendrían la misma voz que Hinata en este momento. Precisamente por aquel cambio en su tono, él se detuvo a escucharla—. S-sé que yo soy sólo un objeto para ti, pero en verdad soy una persona que siente, que está sufriendo mucho, que lo único que quiere es llevar una vida un poquito digna. T-te lo suplico con todo mi corazón, no me hagas esto...

Fue su alma la que habló. Ya no eran gritos desesperados hacia un despiadado violador. Ahora era una súplica que venía desde el fondo de su alma para invocar al ser humano. A la persona conciente que, escondida tras esa ingente maldad, debía haber en él.

Se produjo un silencio verbal de varios segundos. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los respiros agitados de ambos; uno por la excitación, la otra por el miedo. Él no hizo ningún movimiento; parecía que todos sus átomos hubieran entrado al cero absoluto. Hinata deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su voz hubiera podido contactar su negro corazón.

Finalmente, tras eternos segundos que parecieron minutos enteros, él habló.

—Si tienes la esperanza de que si me detengo ahora no te violaré en el futuro, te equivocas rotundamente. Te prometo que te voy a violar sí o sí y créeme que Sasuke Uchiha siempre cumple lo que promete.

—P-por favor... entonces sólo dame un poco más de tiempo —pidió sólo un poco, pues, si solicitaba más, él se negaría de cuajo—. Necesito prepararme de algún modo. Concientizarme para vivir algo así y soportar el dolor de mejor manera. Por favor, te lo ruego con todo mi corazón, Sasuke...

Tras unos segundos más, y para el gran asombro de Hinata, dejó de sentir el órgano sexual masculino contra ella. La prisión ejercida a los lados de sus muslos también se soltó.

Uchiha puso los pies en el suelo de madera y, con gran dificultad debido a su tamaño actual, comenzó a guardar su virilidad dentro del pantalón. Cuando tuvo la seguridad de que no sucedería un desagradable percance, procedió a cerrar la cremallera, aunque lográndolo apenas. Luego, se puso la camisa sin ninguna prisa.

—Te daré un poco más de tiempo entonces —consintió con su voz tosca de siempre—. Pero verás que hoy, mañana, dos días o tres, no provocarán ninguna diferencia en ti. Sólo prolongarás tu ansiedad y vas a temer por tu virginidad cada vez que a mí se me antoje. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, será un juego muy divertido hacerte temer constantemente la pérdida de tu castidad...

Hinata giró su mirada y, como él estaba a su lado en este momento, pudo ver claramente la enorme bestia que, ceñida a la tela, sobresalía por debajo del pantalón. Ahora tenía pleno conocimiento, tanto sensorial como visual, de cuanta carne entraría en ella realmente. Por eso, a pesar de su ruin amenaza, sintió verdadero alivio de haberse salvado de aquello, aunque pudiera ser sólo por unas pocas horas más.

—Sasuke, gra-gracias de verdad...

—No me las des porque será para peor. Ni se te ocurra albergar la esperanza de que no te violaré —envileció su voz todavía más—. De hecho, te contaré algo... muchas veces me hice de prisioneros y montones me suplicaron por sus vidas. Los muy estúpidos mantenían la ilusión de que podrían salir vivos, de que podrían ver a su familia y sus amigos nuevamente. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿verdad? Pero lo único que hacían era prolongar su dolor a través de terribles torturas porque, aunque pasaran muchos días, su destino ya estaba escrito: al final siempre me divertía decapitándolos lentamente. El sufrimiento es peor cuando hay una falsa esperanza alimentándolo —dicho esto, terminó de abotonarse la camisa y comenzó a sacar los grilletes de las muñecas de Hinata.

Ella enmudeció como si le hubieran cortado la lengua o incinerado las cuerdas vocales. El sólo imaginarse ser un prisionero de guerra con Sasuke como torturador engendraba un miedo espeluznante y maximizado a límites extremos. Ahora entendía perfectamente el por qué de su terrible fama.

Cuando también le quitó las esposas en sus pies, le dijo:

—Te libraste por esta vez... pero ten presente que sólo extenderé el plazo un poco más o sino te enamorarás de mí y ya no sería una violación como dios manda.

_«¿Violación cómo dios manda?»_. Hinata quedó pensando en aquella expresión un par de segundos, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue lo que le cuestionaría ahora mismo.

—¿E-enamorarme de ti?

—Yo soy irresistible, así que es algo completamente inevitable —lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad y aplomo que cualquier afirmación contraria parecería una gran mentira.

—Y-yo nunca en la vida caería tan bajo —se sintió tan violentada e indignada con tamaña arrogancia que olvidó completamente que debía camuflar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Al segundo se dio cuenta de su colosal error, expresando tal sentir a través de los parpadeos asustados que temieron la reacción de su amo. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que él podría violarla ahora mismo si quería? De hecho estuvo a milímetros de hacerlo y sólo un milagro divino la salvó de sufrir tal destino. Y ahora se atrevía a refutarlo de esa manera... —¡P-perdón! ¡Mil veces perdón, amo! ¡Le juro que no se repetirá mi atrevimiento! ¡Nunca más!—volvió a tratarlo con la manera respetuosa de antes por el tremendo terror a su reacción e incluso se arrodilló en la cama y pegó su frente en señal de sumisión total.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su pavor por una represalia, Sasuke sólo despidió una indiferencia abismal. Definitivamente ese hombre se le hace total y completamente impredecible. Nunca sabe qué hará, que dirá o como reaccionará.

—Bien —dijo derrochando impasibilidad—, pensaba violarte todo el día, pero como tu temeroso semblante me confirma que eres una mujer sumamente débil, te daré una hora para que te recuperes de la impresión en que estás sumida. Después de ese plazo te quiero en tus cinco sentidos y concentrada, ¿oíste?

—S-sí, amo.

Sasuke tocó el hombro de ella, indicándole que alzara la mirada y la dirigiera hacia el reloj de arena encima del velador. Hinata entendió enseguida: invirtió el artefacto sabiendo que, cuando la arena pasara de un compartimento hacia el otro, el plazo se habría cumplido.

—En una hora estaré en el vestíbulo para mostrarte tus labores de una vez. Y por cierto —indicó hacia la entrepierna femenil—, como consejo: te sugiero que más tarde te masturbes varias veces metiéndote los dedos hasta el fondo y así tu primera vez no será tan dolorosa. Tu vagina estará más preparada así —luego de lo dicho, recogió al señor quita-inocencias y se marchó hacia la puerta con pasos tranquilos y firmes; los que solía dar siempre.

Por la sorpresa, ella pareció hacer flotar sus ojos por encima de las órbitas. Ese hombre era desconcertante en verdad. Lo conocía desde tan poco, pero ya tenía la completa seguridad que podría ser libre el resto de su vida y conocer todos los países del mundo y nunca volvería a encontrar un hombre tan singular como él.

Sasuke, mirándola soslayadamente cuando llegó al umbral, agregó un inciso: —Aunque el truco que te di no te funcionará con ese culo que tarde o temprano haré pedazos... —despidió una sonrisa sumamente perversa. La segunda que le vio desde que le conoció. Cerró la puerta y esta vez la dejó sin llave. Sus pasos alejándose se dejaron de escuchar tras varios segundos.

Una vez sola, Hinata quiso seguir llorando mares enteros, pero ya estaba muy cansada de hacerlo. Sentía sus ojos escocidos y ardientes, tal como si hubiera tenido que atravesar un árido desierto durante incontables días sin nunca parpadear. También previó que si no hacía algo pronto, sufriría una crisis nerviosa que la llevaría a hacerse daño a sí misma. Por ello, con premura y desesperación, fue hacia la tina, puso el tapón y la llenó de agua nuevamente. Se refugiaría allí y dejaría que la caricia del líquido vital le brindara el urgente solaz. Quería sacarse de encima la vomitiva sensación de esos labios besando su cuerpo, sus callosos dedos descubriendo su piel y la de su hombría deshonrándola superficialmente. Cuidando su espalda del dolor provocado por los cinco golpes contra la pared, se lavó con desesperación una, y otra, y otra vez; con ansias de eliminar, borrar, difuminar, extinguir, cualquier rastro de Sasuke en ella. No deseaba, por nada del mundo, continuar sintiéndose sucia y manchada por ese maldito demonio disfrazado de hombre. No quería seguir sintiéndose como una leprosa infectada por su condenada culpa. Continuó enjabonándose cual enajenada, lavando su vulva y el ano repetidas veces. Sentía una atroz repugnancia, pero, para su asombro y pesar, no tan descomunal como la que le generaba Kakuzu, quien ni siquiera había hecho un cinco por ciento de lo que Sasuke sí.

Mientras continuaba purificando su cuerpo con la tibia agua veraniega, y todavía rellena en los nervios puntiagudos del terror, comenzó a pensar en quién era Sasuke Uchiha realmente. ¿Qué situación en su vida lo habría llevado a ser así de maldito? ¿Tendría familia, padres, hermanos? ¿O estaba tan solo como ella lo estaba ahora?

Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos un tiempo que no sintió pasar, repasó los actos de su amo y dio cuenta que, a pesar de todo el impresionante horror que le infundió, en un principio él no quiso violarla de manera violenta. Tampoco le enterró las espinas metálicas. Después detuvo el ultraje y, además, le había dado una hora para recuperarse de la conmoción. Dentro de su innegable y terrorífica crueldad, existían algunas dosis de bondad también.

Comenzó a sentir una especie de incipiente bipolaridad interna, una guerra de sentimientos disímiles que agitó su alma como una tormenta en un desierto. Era una batalla que él había iniciado en ella. Fue entonces que un interesante pensamiento llegó a su mente... ¿podría ella provocar una similar guerra de sentimientos dispares en Sasuke? ¿Podría incrementar la pequeña porción de bondad que él tenía?

De improviso, Hinata aunó la real esperanza de que ella sí pudiera sacar a flote un cambio en él. Sabía que era muy ingenua, una tonta inclusive, ¿pero qué otra cosa podría hacer en su situación? Lo único capaz de mejorarla sería precisamente eso: tratar de tocar ese corazón tan oscuro de algún modo.

Navegando en aquella idea, notó algo muy contradictorio que le molestó sobremanera: pese a todo el terror y repulsión que le generaba, también sentía algo de curiosidad por él. A pesar del brutal espanto que sentía ahora mismo y de sus músculos temblando como nervios expuestos al aire libre, eso es lo que estaba sintiendo: curiosidad.

¿Por qué?

_«Por qué finalmente no te violó»_ le susurró el hemisferio más emocional del cerebro.

_«Pero lo hará»_ le recordó el hemisferio más racional.

_«Debes agradecer que te tuvo compasión; que no concretó el paso final y más doloroso de todos»_ volvió a hablar el primero.

De súbito, se sintió demasiado indignada consigo misma. Debería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas después de la inmensa angustia que le causó y ahora incluso le estaba agradeciendo a ese demonio que no la hubiera violado. ¿Tan desesperada era su situación como para agradecer que no lo hiciera?

Sí, así de desesperada era su situación actual.

Y por eso mismo volvió a llorar.

* * *

_Continuará._


	3. Capítulo Tercero

_¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por el gran apoyo a este fic :D Ya respondí los reviews con cuenta y nuevamente agradezco a quienes no la tengan, pero que tienen la amabilidad de comentar igualmente. Respecto a una crítica vertida por ahí con mala onda no se preocupen que a mí no me molesta ni afecta en lo más mínimo. Además es totalmente legítimo que pueda gustar o no gustar el segundo capítulo, pues sé que lo último que escribí se aleja de lo convencional y acostumbrado. Tampoco tengo ningún problema si un capítulo no gusta, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza y con rabia también si quieren (insultos incluidos xD). Lo importante es seguir avanzando en la historia y provocar emociones (buenas o malas :P)._

_Nota 1: Respecto a las edades de Hinata y Sasuke no las he mencionado para que ustedes mismas/os la asuman a como les parezca creíble. He dicho que son jóvenes así que se los pueden imaginar hasta con 23 años, pues creo que despues de esa edad ya dejamos de ser jóvenes (lamentablemente xD). También pueden imaginárselos con 14 y que Sasuke es un chico muy precoz para su edad xD Asi que tal como la época, es a gusto de ustedes la edad que tengan según hasta que punto consideren a alguien como joven._

_Nota 2: En una conversación entre Sasuke y Hinata hago mención a Artemisia, personaje real que fue líder del ejército persa durante las Guerras Médicas (alrededor de los 500 AC). Ella fue la primera mujer en la historia del mundo en estar en un ejército y además ostentar el grado equivalente al General de nuestros días. Una mujer tan increíble como Juana de Arco._

_Nota 3: También recuerdo que Sasuke es un hijo de puta bien machista y que no representa en absolutamente nada lo que yo pienso. De hecho, a mí me parece que las mujeres son la clave principal para que la evolución humana continúe, gracias a su mayor sensibilidad y empatía (generalizando)._

_Nota 4: Mi propósito con esta historia, además de entretener, es generar sentimientos contradictorios entre los personajes. Escribir torturas sexuales sin mayor fundamento, sin que hayan sentimientos que unan a los protagonistas (positivos y negativos al mismo tiempo), sería algo sumamente tedioso tanto para mí como ficker como creo que también para los lectores. Por ello, aunque obviamente esta historia no será un romance como tal, sí que tendrá potentes elementos afectivos con un claro cariz de amor-odio._

* * *

**_Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Tercero_**

* * *

Mientras los minutos avanzaban no sabía qué estaba sintiendo. Era algo totalmente anómalo. Como si tornados o huracanes azotaran ferozmente su interior. Estaba parcialmente aliviada, pero también triste, con miedo, con desesperanza, todo en una amalgama de emociones encontradas. Que Sasuke finalmente no la violara le brindó momentáneo consuelo, pero él tenía razón: ahora viviría con la incertidumbre de que pudiera asaltarla sexualmente en cualquier momento. De hecho, iba a serle un juego muy divertido. Ella sólo estaba dilatando las cosas. Le había pedido un poco más de tiempo, ¿pero cómo prepararse para una violación? ¿Realmente serviría de algo meterse los dedos? Quizás podría reducir un poco su dolor físico, ¿pero qué sucedería con el de su alma? ¿Cómo podría paliar ese dolor?

Él finalmente no la había violado físicamente, pero sí lo había hecho con su espíritu y jamás podría sacarse ese sentir de encima. Sería algo que perduraría en su mente hasta el fin de sus días. Estuvo completamente a su merced, llena de terror y viviendo la impotencia de no poder hacer absolutamente nada para salvarse. Atemorizada por la terrible sensación de tener encima a un ser asqueroso con un alma tan negra que espantaba. Era la primera vez en su vida que se había sentido tan excesivamente débil, inerme y vulnerable.

¿Cómo afrontar un dolor así? ¿Cómo? Tendría que pensar que habían cosas peores tal como él se lo dijo y que, además, también se lo hizo experimentar claramente. Pero descontando las torturas, ¿qué más podía ser peor? ¿Quizás parir al hijo de un violador? Sólo imaginarse tal cosa le brindó unos escalofríos terribles. Eso sí que debía ser algo muy cruel. Sí, habían cosas peores después de todo.

Estuvo un largo rato perdida, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Se abrazó a sí misma y, a pesar de cuantas veces se había lavado, todavía sentía a Sasuke tocándola. Dio cuenta que, aunque se enjabonara mil veces, no podría borrar su esencia, puesto que no era algo que se le hubiese impregnado físicamente, sino a nivel puramente mental. Y eso no se podía limpiar con agua.

Pasó divagando tanto tiempo que no notó cuanto pasó realmente. De pronto, recordó que tenía un plazo que cumplir y dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj. Sintió espanto cuando vio que la arena ya había pasado de un compartimento a otro. ¿Hacía cuanto que había sucedido tal cosa? Su abstracción podía causarle algo terrible nuevamente. De hecho, todavía le dolían los golpes en su espalda o el ardor que causó Sasuke en sus nalgas; no quería volver a sentir algo así por nada del mundo.

Hinata, todavía temblando internamente más de una hora después, fue hacia el armario y se puso rápidamente el vestido que menos le gustó. Estaba segura que debería hacer labores de limpieza y, aunque probablemente a partir de ahora todos los días serían iguales para ella, prefirió guardar el traje que tanto le gustó para alguna improbable ocasión especial. Quizás Sasuke recibía alguna visita de vez en cuando.

Una vez vestida corrió hacia el vestíbulo a toda prisa. Allí, su dueño estaba esperándola con dos espadas enfundadas en la cadera; fue un detalle que la asustó, aunque después supuso que sería por otra razón que no la involucrara a ella. Él no necesitaba dos espadas para castigarla por su demora.

—P-perdón, amo. No me di cuenta de la hora —dijo con voz macilenta y ojos temerosos.

Él no hizo ningún ademán: siguió igual que antes, sin demostrar gesto alguno.

—Sígueme.

—Sí, amo —dicho esto, agradeció en sus adentros que no la hubiera recriminado respecto a su retraso.

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, pero cuando la iba a abrir el estómago de Hinata rugió suplicando por comida. Fue algo tan sonoro y prolongado como el hambre de una bestia, pues era demasiado el tiempo que llevaba sin comer. Se avergonzó por inercia, bajando su cabeza y coloreando sus mejillas como antaño. Nunca antes su panza había hablado de esa manera y le fue completamente embarazoso.

Sasuke se volteó y le clavó su mirada.

—Por lo visto tienes mucha hambre.

—P-perdón, señor. No volverá a ocurrir.

—No seas ridícula, esos ruidos no se controlan. Ven, iremos a la cocina. Allí hay frutas que te servirán como refrigerio.

—Sí, amo.

Avanzaron a través de otro largo pasillo, esta vez más ancho que el anterior, pero menos largo. No tardaron en llegar a la cocina. La misma era muy amplia y más fría que el resto de de la casa. Disponía de todos los implementos necesarios: ollas, sártenes, cuchillos lisos y dentados, dos grandes chimeneas con parrillas para asar carnes y otras comidas, además de dos lavavajillas ubicados a varios metros. Al fondo de la habitación habían grandes canastos con frutas y verduras rellenos en forma dispareja. Unos hasta el tope y otros con menos de la mitad. Hinata pudo ver también un gran venado, todavía fresco, con la flecha que le había dado muerte aún clavada en su pecho. Con toda seguridad, Sasuke lo había cazado en esa misma mañana.

—Come lo que quieras y tómate tu tiempo sin prisas. No quiero que después ensucies el piso con asqueroso vómito. Yo aprovecharé de afilar mis espadas.

—S-sí, amo.

Hinata nuevamente quedó impresionada con el cariz que Sasuke esbozaba en este momento. Ahora no despedía ese sadismo enfermizo que más de una hora antes sí. Volvió a esa gelidez displicente de antes y se preguntó si acaso sufriría un desdoblamiento de la personalidad o algo por el estilo. Deshaciendo sus inquietudes, se acercó a los canastos y pudo ver manzanas del brillante color que, antaño, a menudo acudía a sus mejillas. Había una canasta llena de ellas; también de naranjas, patatas, ¡uvas! Sus frutas favoritas estaban casi a tope en el recipiente de mimbre que las contenía. Sintió genuina alegría. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin podría comer algo delicioso. Miró a su amo con un gesto, como pidiéndole permiso con los ojos. Él movió su cabeza levemente como una forma de asentir. Tomó las frutas entre sus manos, las llevó al lavabo, puso en práctica para lo que servía y luego comenzó a comer como una verdadera desquiciada. La bella chica empezó devorando tres manzanas con muchas ansias; de una manera tan voraz como un caníbal lo haría con un despistado turista. Eran mucho más dulces y jugosas de lo que imaginó. Un verdadero placer divino para el paladar. Luego tomó los racimos de uvas y sintió una alegría indescriptible. En verdad era el edén en la Tierra. A medida que se alimentaba, fue botando la pepas en un cesto que evidentemente hacía la labor de basurero. Una vez más, Hinata nunca pensó que comer uvas y manzanas pudiera significar tanto.

Sasuke, al otro rincón de la cocina, sacó una de sus dos espadas y comenzó el proceso de afilarla, frotando un instrumento de metal especializado para tal labor.

Hyuga lo observó disimuladamente desde su esquina. Efectivamente su cariz demoníaco había cambiado y ahora volvía a desprender esa gelidez y apatía anterior. Si en los tiempos de Hinata hubiera existido la psicología se habría preguntado si acaso él tenía un desorden de personalidad disociativa o incluso bipolaridad. También rememoró el momento vivido hace más de una hora, en donde él mutó su semblante de un segundo a otro. Seguramente alguien que pudiera considerarse como normal no podría hacer cosas así de radicales.

Hinata vio un par de segundos los cuchillos que colgaban desde las perchas. Y a pesar de que Sasuke ni siquiera la estaba mirando, ella comprobó el gran control que tenía del espacio a su alrededor.

—Imagino que en algún momento se te pasará la idea de ocultar algún cuchillo para matarme por sorpresa, pero, si realmente te atreves a hacerlo, ruega por tener una suerte realmente colosal... porque si fallas...

Ella, inundada por el miedo que esa voz siniestra le provocó, inclinó su cabeza humildemente.

—Ja-jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así, amo. Sé que usted es el mejor guerrero de esta nación, altamente entrenado y con una enorme experiencia en combate a pesar de su joven edad. Hacer algo así sería lo mismo que suicidarme de la forma más dolorosa posible.

—Eres muy inteligente para ser mujer.

Hinata no supo si tomarlo como un cumplido o como una ofensa. Finalmente optó por ser positiva

—Gr-gracias, amo. Además yo nunca me atrevería a matar a nadie.

—No me extraña, eres mujer después de todo —hizo un gesto de vil desprecio.

—Yo no creo que matar sea una virtud —dijo al instante, para después arquear una esquina de sus labios—. Me parece algo aborrecible.

—El más fuerte se come al más débil —contestó sin demora con voz impersonal—. Es una ley tanto biológica como de la vida misma. Por eso es que ustedes, el sexo débil, sucumbe ante el poderío masculino. Por eso mismo te violaré cuando se me antoje y tú no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo.

Hinata se sintió tan indignada que sintió llamas ardiendo en su interior. Pensó en callar sus verdaderos pensamientos, pero no quería hacerlo. Por eso, se arriesgó a decir su verdad a pesar de las posibles consecuencias.

—S-si es así entonces nada los diferencia de las bestias; unas bestias atadas a sus instintos más básicos —después de haberlo dicho, se arrepintió enseguida. No debió contradecir de esa manera a alguien que ahora era su dueño y que podía castigarla o violarla cuando quisiera.

—Efectivamente, los hombres somos mucho más bestias que las mujeres —confirmó sin hacerse ningún problema, ni sentirse ofendido en lo más mínimo—. Y por eso mismo somos los que dominamos el mundo —siguió afilando su espada tranquilamente.

La respuesta fue tan contundente que Hinata guardó silencio varios segundos. Parecía que para él ser considerado como una bestia era una virtud en vez de ser un defecto. ¿Cómo contradecirlo entonces?

—Yo espero que un día el mundo logre cambiar, que algún día evolucionemos lo suficiente como para que hombres y mujeres tengamos los mismos derechos y podamos ser iguales.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa que reflejó abierta diversión.

—¿De quién es la culpa? ¿Del que domina o de quién se deja dominar? El mundo cambiaría si ustedes tuvieran los huevos para enfrentarse al machismo imperante. Pero no tienen los huevos, la valentía, para enfrentar el sistema reinante. Y es normal que sean así de cobardes, pues son sólo eso: mujeres. Por eso el dominio masculino seguirá por los siglos de los siglos. Y eso no cambiará porque ustedes no tienen el coraje para hacerlo cambiar.

Hinata sintió una especie de cuchillada intangible en su alma. Lo dijo de una manera tan soberbia, con tanta seguridad que quemó su interior sólo usando palabras. Comprobó, empíricamente, que él también podía ser muy hiriente usando sólo las palabras.

—Es muy difícil cuando la fuerza bruta y las armas las tienen ustedes. No es fácil cambiar el mundo cuando todo el poder radica en la fuerza bruta en vez de la razón. Ustedes también tienen que poner de su parte para mejorar el mundo. Si tan sólo fueran más empáticos con el dolor ajeno, menos bestias hacia el prójimo, este mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor.

—Te concedo que tienes un buen punto. Sin embargo, son ustedes las que deben iniciar un cambio. No nosotros, porque no somos los afectados. Además, te contaré algo muy interesante... hace mucho tiempo, en las Guerras Médicas, hubo una mujer que entró al ejército y se hizo del rango más alto de todos: General —Hinata abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella afirmación. No sabía que una mujer pudiera ser una guerrera. Eso era algo imposible—. Sí, para tu gran sorpresa, llegó a ser toda una General. Era la persa Artemisia. Ella, en un mundo dominado por hombres, logró escalar al puesto más alto en el ejército. ¿Sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella no tuvo miedo de morir en el intento.

Hinata quedó callada varios segundos, sin saber qué pensar. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Para que se diera cuenta que tener miedo sólo provocaba una gran desventaja? ¿Que por tener miedo a morir ella era una esclava?

—Y actualmente —continuó Sasuke— sólo hay una mujer en este mundo a la cual respeto. Y de hecho, ni siquiera la considero como una porque es demasiado fuerte para serlo. En realidad es un hombre en cuerpo de mujer.

—¿Una mujer a la que usted respeta? —dijo Hinata completamente asombrada.

—Así es —confirmó sin mirarla.

Ella quiso preguntar más al respecto, pero bastaba con ver el semblante de Sasuke para ver que él no profundizaría en el tema. Le sorprendió mucho que, con lo machista que era, hubiese una mujer que hubiese podido ganarse su respeto. ¿Quién sería esa fémina? ¿Y cómo se había ganado su respeto? ¿Podría ella ganárselo también algún día? Después de un rato, dejó todas sus incógnitas a un lado y pensó en la agilidad mental de su amo. A pesar de su evidente brutalidad, nuevamente le quedó muy claro que era un hombre de vivaz inteligencia.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio. Hinata sació su hambre en una gran proporción, aunque, después de tantos días con pocos alimentos, podría haber seguido comiendo tranquilamente. Sin embargo, no lo hizo para no terminar irritando a su dueño demorándose más de lo conveniente.

—Terminé, amo Sasuke —anunció tras comerse una última manzana. Efectuado el último mordisco, su barriga se sintió extremadamente agradecida.

Él dejó de afilar la segunda espada, enfundó ambas, se puso de pie y le dio una orden a su esclava:

—Sígueme.

Hinata asintió rápidamente. Así, caminó detrás suyo mientras Sasuke se dirigía hacia la puerta principal del hogar. Cuando él la abrió, un par de perros que andaban cerca se les unieron de inmediato. La fémina, a pesar de estar al lado de él, sintió miedo de ellos. Eran enormes y debían pesar por lo menos unos cincuenta o incluso sesenta kilos. Un peso aproximado al suyo. Además, sus músculos emulaban perfectamente gruesas correas hechas de acero.

A medida que los pasos avanzaban, ella entendió que se dirigían hacia la caballeriza. Seguramente le diría que la limpiara y le diera comida a los caballos. Ahora obtuvo una vista lateral de la mansión y le sorprendió ver cuan grande era. Superaba a su propio hogar con creces y había largos pasillos que se encargaban de conectar los diferentes cuartos. También se percató de que el área prohibida era mucho más grande que la que no lo estaba.

De súbito y venido desde la nada, su mente volvió atrás y recordó el pavoroso momento que vivió hacía más de una hora. Había sentido el miembro del hombre que caminaba por delante y aún ahora podía sentir esa maldita sensación en su intimidad vaginal y anal. Como si él siguiera encima, a punto de penetrarla violentamente. Le resultaba perturbador y asqueroso al mismo tiempo. No importaba que de ahora en adelante se comportara como el más civilizado de los hombres, jamás podría olvidar la canallada que le hizo. Y eso debía tenerlo muy presente en su mente. No porque le hubiera dado compasión en el terrible acto sexual o comida después, iba a olvidar o perdonar todo lo que le había hecho. No iba a ser como un perro golpeado que luego agradece el alimento que le dan porque no tiene más alternativa que hacerlo. Aunque fuera su esclava, él no podría esclavizar su mente y muchísimo menos su corazón.

La distracción de sus pensamientos provocó que no se diera cuenta del momento en que llegaron a la entrada del establo.

—No te explicaré nada. La mujeres nacen para limpiar, así que tu propio instinto te dirá lo que debes hacer.

—Sí, amo —asintió ella sin tener ni idea de lo que debía hacer. Pero si él confiaba en sus habilidades limpiadoras, esperaba que no se arrepintiera después. Si cometía un error la culpa no sería suya. De todos modos, un establo debía ser lo mismo que limpiar una casa.

—Y cuando termines, me avisas de inmediato —agregó otra orden.

Hinata respondió las mismas palabras anteriores. Rápidamente echó un vistazo derredor y comprobó que era un lugar bastante amplio. Sasuke tenía tres alazanes de muy buena salud y vigoroso cuerpo en espacios de tamaños desiguales. La joven se dio el tiempo de observar mejor a los dos que la habían traído hasta aquí, pero no supo reconocer cuales eran. El trío de equinos era muy parecido entre sí y estaban tan bien cuidados que no habían diferencias de masa corporal. Inclusive su crin relucía de la misma forma en ellos.

En una especie de bodega adyacente, también estaban estacionados el carruaje y una carreta de cargamento. No se entretuvo mirándolos: buscó implementos para hacer aseo y hurgando con su vista encontró escoba, unos baldes con agua, paños de limpieza, rastrillos, palas y alguna otra cosa más. Paulatinamente los nervios de un nuevo asalto sexual fueron desapareciendo. Sasuke era impredecible, pero de todas formas algo le hacía presentir que, por lo menos aquí, sus labores serían normales y sin sobresaltos. No creía que él quisiera hacerlo en un establo, rodeado del olor característico que tales tienen.

Desde diferentes direcciones llegaron el resto de perros, quienes rodearon a su amo agitando sus colas alegremente. Hinata, sorprendida pero proactiva, aprovechó de contarlos para ver cuantos eran realmente y vio que era un equipo de cinco canes.

—¡Firulais! —gritó a todo pulmón Sasuke.

Pronto, en la lejanía del horizonte, uno de los grandes perros, el de aspecto más feroz y terrible, comenzó a levantar una polvareda mientras corría a toda velocidad. Entonces Hinata supo que se había equivocado: contando a Firulais el equipo de canes era conformado por seis. Y también pensó que Sasuke, definitivamente, no debía ser bueno poniéndole nombre a las mascotas...

Tras la veloz carrera, el aludido llegó junto a su amo y se le lanzó para darle un abrazo perruno. Él le correspondió, acariciándole la cabeza por unos momentos. Ella quedó muy sorprendida sin poder evitarlo. ¿Sería cariñoso con los perros porque era necesario para tener su lealtad total? ¿O lo sería porque realmente le nacía así?

Volteó su mirada antes de que él se diera cuenta que lo estaba observando. Quiso desechar más pensamientos que lo involucraran. Ese maldito hombre le había prometido violarla y, de hecho, lo haría tarde o temprano. Pero ahora estaba cometiendo la gran estupidez de mirarlo con atención. Infinitamente enrabiada consigo misma, inició sus labores de una vez.

Un minuto después, por causa de los numerosos resquicios en la madera y no por intención propia, vio como él se sacaba la camisa y desenfundaba las dos espadas. De pronto, los seis perros se posicionaron detrás de él. Ahorrando el tiempo, Sasuke comenzó a lanzar estocadas al aire hacia enemigos imaginarios, mientras los canes seguían una serie de movimientos coordinados. Evidentemente estaban perfectamente entrenados. Cuando Sasuke lanzaba un inclinado golpe hacia lo que debía ser la pierna derecha, un perro se apoyaba sobre su espalda y saltaba a lo que debía ser la yugular del enemigo, mientras el otro se lanzaba hacia la pierna contraria y otro más hacia donde debía estar el brazo. Los otros tres quedaban cubriendo su retaguardia con fauces abiertas. Luego hacían lo mismo, pero al revés y a una velocidad igual de impresionante. Pronto se agregaron más rutinas de ataque. La fémina quedó absolutamente impresionada con tal nivel de coordinación. Para lograr movimientos así de perfectos, Sasuke debió invertir un tiempo colosal entrenándolos.

Pronto olvidó a los cánidos y se concentró solamente en Uchiha. Le recordó a los movimientos esbozados por su primo Neji, cuando de vez en cuando lo veía practicando en los campos de entrenamiento del clan Hyuga. Sin embargo, quedó mucho más impresionada con lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke ahora. ¿Realmente era un ser humano? Llegó a sentir verdaderos escalofríos con tan sólo ver cada uno de sus movimientos. La velocidad de sus estocadas era tan rápida, tan fugaz y letal, que hasta le estaba costando seguir sus movimientos con los ojos. ¿Existiría alguien capaz de bloquear ataques como esos? En vez de un hombre, Sasuke parecía el dios de la guerra en persona. ¿Cuantos en total habrían caído víctimas de ese demonio?

Dejó de pensar en ello y se concentró en realizar sus labores, aunque de tanto en tanto se daba una pausa para observar a su amo. Llegó un momento en que incluso ella misma se sorprendió de su inusitado interés. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Es sólo entonces que toma completa noción de algo que hasta ahora había pasado por alto debido a las horribles circunstancias: él era realmente un hombre muy atractivo. Su rostro era muy agradable a la vista y su cuerpo tenía el tono atlético perfecto. Cualquiera habría dicho que Sasuke había sido esculpido por los mismísimos dioses. La perfección física en un varón la representaba él. Además no sólo destacaba por su cara y cuerpo: su inteligencia también brillaba. Argumentaba muy bien y siempre mantenía un dominio muy grande de sí mismo. Incluso en aquel pavoroso momento en que concretaría la violación, él dio marcha atrás donde nadie más podría haberlo hecho. Incluso en un instante así fue capaz de doblegar a su instinto, alardeando una tranquilidad verdaderamente impresionante. Como si fuera poco, también exhalaba una masculinidad suprema. Parecía ser un hombre que nunca había conocido emociones como el miedo, nervios o desesperación. Quizás ni siquiera en su niñez sintió cosas así. Siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, como si tuviera el control de todo a su alrededor. Y cada gota de su ser resplandecía valentía a la vez que desafiaba a la muerte sin ningún tipo de temor, pues para ser un guerrero con tantas batallas encima era obvio que debía ser de ese modo. Sí, pese a las horribles circunstancias, tenía que reconocerlo: Sasuke era un hombre extraordinario. Era una lástima que su gran sadismo y maldad arruinaran todo lo bueno en él. De otro modo, habría sido un excelente partido para cualquier mujer.

Desechó los malditos caprichos de sus pensamientos, enfocándose en sus labores nuevamente. Pasó un largo tiempo que Hinata no supo definir, pero, a cálculos de ella, supuso que fueron alrededor de una hora y media o dos. Durante todo ese tiempo se había esmerado por hacer un buen trabajo y prodigarle cuidados y caricias a los simpáticos caballos. También amontonó los desechos fecales en un rincón y cavó una fosa en donde los enterró. Le había dado un poco de asco al principio, pero por suerte no despedían un olor que fuera realmente potente. No como los excrementos de los gatos o de los mismos humanos, por ejemplo. También se había percatado que Sasuke, durante todo ese tiempo, siguió realizando ejercicios de combate bajo el intenso calor que hacía. No cabía duda alguna: su condición física era realmente prodigiosa.

—Terminé, amo —se acercó a la entrada para hablarle. También le pareció increíble lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a llamarlo de esa manera. Pensó que le costaría mucho más, pero el miedo era un gran motivante para lograr cosas así en un corto plazo.

Sasuke, a su voz, concluyó las ahora solitarias maniobras. Los perros desde hacía un buen rato se distendían jugando a varios metros de él. Caminó hacia el establo con la respiración agitada y envuelto en tanto sudor que parecía que recién se hubiera dado un baño, aunque ella no logró percibir el olor desagradable de la transpiración. Seguramente durante esa hora que le dio para recuperarse de la conmoción se había duchado y por eso sus axilas se estaban portando así de bien. Él se adentró en el establo y escudriñó los rincones con ávida mirada. Caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo y quedó conforme con el desempeño de su esclava, pero no con el tiempo implicado en ello.

—Te has demorado demasiado.

—P-perdón, amo. Lo hice lo más rápido que pude —se excusó bajando su cabeza humildemente.

—Ricachona tenías que ser —dijo con desprecio y sin perder tiempo agregó otra orden —. Una última cosa: amontona este heno en el rincón de allá —primero indicó el alimento de los caballos y luego la esquina que sería su nuevo destino.

—Sí, amo.

Ahora Hinata tuvo la oportunidad de fijarse bien en su pecho, pues antes, en el intento de violación, ni siquiera prestó atención a ello. Tenía una larga cicatriz diagonal que lo cruzaba, lo que significaba que al menos en un combate había corrido serio peligro de morir. ¿Quién habría sido tan extremadamente hábil como para dañarlo así?

Se dispondría a hacer sus labores cuando notó, por el rabillo del ojo, que Sasuke iba a una especie de rústica despensa y sacaba unos pescados frescos de allí. Salió del establo y vertió en unos recipientes de metal la acuática comida para sus perros.

Pescado... aquello le hizo rememorar la palabra que había usado ella con él. Ahora odiaría esa palabra por siempre. Por toda la vida.

Disimuladamente, comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo lateral de la caballeriza mientras cargaba los paquetes de heno en sus manos. Aquello le daría una mejor posición para observar a su amo, quien ahora le estaba dando la espalda. Sin hacer ruido para que él no se percatara, llegó a un lugar en que pudo verlo de mejor forma entre los resquicios existentes de las maderas. Y fue entonces que, mientras alimentaba a sus canes, vio una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Una sonrisa sin ninguna maldad de por medio...

El hombre que hacía no mucho, había tratado de violarla y que le había propinado el terror más grande que había sentido en toda su vida, ahora esgrimía una sonrisa de auténtica alegría. Hinata quedó total y absolutamente impresionada. Definitivamente junto a sus perros parecía otra persona. Una completamente diferente. Una diferencia anormal; completamente paradójica. Estaba sonriendo; hasta parecía feliz. Es que no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Estancada en el suelo como si le hubieran clavado los pies, se quedó pensando en su particular dicotomía. De torturador, asesino y violador, a un hombre que destellaba alegría junto a sus perros. ¿Realmente Sasuke sufriría de doble personalidad?

Tenía muchas incógnitas en su mente, pero de algo sí tuvo plena certeza: si quería contactar su corazón, el único momento adecuado para abordarlo sería cuando estuviera junto a sus perros. El momento en que quizás, su esencia real salía a flote. La oportunidad en que quizás podría hacerle preguntas sobre su vida y obtener respuestas por ellas.

Hasta ahora había visto tres facetas de Sasuke, tan distintas que incluso parecían desgranarse en contrarias personalidades en vez de simples facetas diferentes de su ser. La primera era la que ella había conocido en primera instancia: la del hombre gélido y con una maldad casi elegante. La segunda era la que había conocido en la cama: una psicópatica, sádica, y con una locura mucho más visceral. Y la tercera era precisamente la que estaba viendo ahora: un hombre feliz junto a sus perros, cuyo semblante no destellaba pizca de maldad alguna.

¿Cuál de sus tres facetas era la más real y aproximada a su alma? En casos de personalidades distintas, todas ellas emprenden una lucha encarnizada por hacerse del control total del individuo, provocando enfermizos desequilibrios. Sin embargo, en Sasuke seguían siendo facetas de su ser y no personalidades divergentes, pues parecían surgir en situaciones bien definidas y particulares. La fría era la coraza impenetrable ante la gente, la sádica en la intimidad sexual y la amable junto a sus amados perros. Si él pudiera considerarla como una amiga en vez de una esclava, ¿podría ser feliz junto a ella como lo era con sus perros y mermar los otros lados oscuros de su carácter? O en palabras más simples... ¿podría ella obtener lo mejor de Sasuke si se lo proponía?

Y todavía mas importante que lo anterior... ¿Qué situación en su vida lo había llevado a esta clase de desequilibrio psicológico? ¿Qué pasó con él para que una sonrisa así pudiera regalársela sólo a sus animales? Si pudiera saberlo, a lo mejor podría ayudarlo enfocándose en la raíz del problema.

Tuvo muchos pensamientos al respecto hasta que tras unos cuantos minutos terminó su labor y se lo informó a su amo.

—Bien, regresemos —respondió él.

—S-sí, amo.

Caminaron hacia la mansión, atravesaron la puerta y Sasuke dio una nueva orden:

—Iré a ducharme; entretanto tú ve a la cocina y prepara algo de comer. Volveré en unos cuarenta minutos y quiero una comida bien hecha.

—Sí, amo Sasuke.

Hinata lo vio abrir la puerta prohibida e irse hacia el ala este. Sin querer perder minutos, se dirigió a la cocina y pensó en qué platillo preparar. Tras meditar un minuto, decidió realizar uno típico de su nación. Sólo esperaba que le quedara bien, pues en realidad nunca destacó como cocinera.

Cuarenta minutos después llegó Sasuke. Miró hacia el techo y comenzó a olfatear el aire igual como lo haría un perro. Enseguida percibió un leve olor a quemado. Luego miró a Hinata y le frunció el ceño; dirigió su mirada a la comida preparada sobre la mesa y vio que de apetitosa no tenía nada. La ensalada parecía salsa de pasto y la carne lucía más tostada de la cuenta, además de estar mal aliñada. Sin embargo, decidió darle una oportunidad a su esclava. Después de todo era mujer y se suponía que ellas tenían un talento natural para cocinar bien. Se sentó en la mesa que allí mismo había, dio un bocado, lo masticó, degustó, y a duras penas consiguió tragarlo.

—¿Quieres envenenarme? —espetó rápidamente.

—P-por supuesto que no, amo —renegó con sus manos moviéndose por delante—. E-esta era una comida de mi país.

Sasuke esbozó una expresión que irradiaba incredulidad por cada centímetro de su faz.

—Comiendo esta basura no me extraña que hayan perdido la guerra.

Hinata cubrió sus mejillas con el instantáneo rubor. Lo cierto era que nunca destacó por sus habilidades culinarias y efectivamente estaba dejando muy mal a la comida de su patria. En realidad la misma era mucho mejor, pero ella no era la artista indicada para poner en práctica sus típicos y sabrosos platillos.

—P-perdón, amo. Hice lo mejor que pude —cerró sus puños sobre los muslos en un ademán nervioso.

—No sólo no cocinas bien, sino que para limpiar demoras un montón. ¿En verdad eres una mujer?

—Hice lo mejor que pude, amo. S-se lo juro.

Y entonces Sasuke entendió definitivamente que lo de limpiar y cocinar no venía impreso en la genética del sexo, ni tampoco era un talento natural intrínseco a las mujeres... sino algo que simplemente las enseñanzas culturales imponían.

Se levantó de la silla con una cara muy molesta y Hinata temió por su propia seguridad; aquello la llevó a tragar saliva de forma nerviosa. Sin embargo, él sólo le dijo lo siguiente: —Cuando termines de comer ve a tu cuarto y arréglate con el mejor vestido que tengas. Iremos a la ciudad de nuevo.

—S-sí, amo —dijo aliviada de que no hubiera reaccionado castigándola—. ¿Usted no comerá nada?

Con la sola mirada que le lanzó Sasuke, ella supo que habría sido mejor no preguntar nada...

El guerrero fue hacia el venado más allá, cortó más carne de él y comenzó a azar un trozo él mismo. Luego, mientras su esclava también comía, fue hacia las frutas y devoró muchas como postre.

Hinata se sintió tan avergonzada que el calor en sus mejillas lo sintió como el de un volcán. ¿En serio cocinaba tan mal? Para ella la comida era más que digerible, pero parecía que Sasuke era muy exigente en tal aspecto.

Terminó de merendar y, pidiéndole permiso a su amo, se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Se calzó el vestido que tanto le había gustado, pues, además de hermoso, su delgadez era ideal para capear el calor. Se atusó los cabellos frente al espejo y agradeció que Sasuke sólo le hubiera azotado la espalda contra la pared. Ir a la ciudad con marcas en su cara habría sido muy vergonzoso y humillante. Demoró un poquito en arreglarse y luego fue hacia el vestíbulo, en donde su amo la esperaba vestido con otra tenida estival, aunque la fina y delgada capa negra colgaba desde sus hombros nuevamente. La espada y el puñal se ajustaban a los costados de su cadera otra vez.

Hinata quiso saber la razón de tener que ir a la ciudad, pero, ante la evidente irritación que podía ver en él, prefirió abstenerse de preguntar.

Esta vez no abordaron el carruaje, sino la carreta de carga. Recorrieron nuevamente la hora de viaje hacia la ciudad en completo silencio. Al llegar a destino, Sasuke se detuvo cerca de una plaza y Hinata bajó del vehículo después de él; tuvo que afirmarse cuidadosamente en la puerta para no perder el balance y terminar dándose un costalazo contra el suelo. Recordó que en su hogar los varones siempre la trataron con mucha amabilidad en situaciones como esa, pero evidentemente Sasuke no era un ejemplo de caballerosidad. Pese a ello, le sorprendió mucho una orden dada por su amo una vez en tierra firme.

—Tómate de mi brazo —le dijo a la vez que hacía un hueco en el susodicho.

—S-sí, amo —demoró unos tres o cuatro segundos antes de obedecer, pues no quería volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto físico con él; ni siquiera algo tan leve como eso. Cuando finalmente obedeció la orden, pudo sentir claramente la fibra ferrugienta de sus bíceps. Eran músculos impresionantes por su firmeza.

¿Por qué le había dado la orden de tomarse de su brazo? Le pareció muy curioso a la par de extraño y por ello le causó suspicacias.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar y Hinata tuvo que darle celeridad a sus pasos para mantener el ritmo de su amo. Debido a sus piernas más largas, él andaba más rápido que ella y no se estaba deteniendo a esperarla. La diferencia existente entre alturas y la extensión de piernas se hizo muy clara.

Hinata pronto se acostumbró al ritmo de su caminar y comenzó a observar las calles de la ciudad. Se parecían a las de su nación, aunque eran un poco más amplias; seguramente transitaban más carruajes. También había más árboles y plantas adornando las calles, aunque el comercio parecía menor. La arquitectura le fue llamativa, pues tenían un estilo menos clásico y más moderno para los tiempos que vivían. De pronto, un perro callejero de gran tamaño comenzó a ladrarles y Hinata sintió la seguridad de contar con Sasuke a su vera, pues de haber estado sola le habría causado nervios e incluso más que eso. Él le dio una sola mirada al perro, una sola, y el mismo se calló enseguida. Ella hasta pudo notar como el can inundó de miedo sus ojos. Lo pudo notar porque aquel sentir se reflejaba muy bien incluso en los orbes animales. Un lenguaje universal. Y le resultó increíble que Sasuke con una sola mirada pudiera dominar incluso a un animal callejero como ese.

Otra cosa que le llamó muchísimo la atención eran los otros esclavos que podía ver en las veredas del frente o la suya propia: iban con firmes correas de sujeción o cadenas de hierro en sus cuellos, peor que perros maltratados. Y varios tenían marcas en sus hombros o frentes, como los tatuajes de fuego que le hacen a las reses. Ella, en cambio, iba libre y al lado de Sasuke sin grilletes, ni ataduras, ni marcas. Se sintió sinceramente agradecida por ello.

_«¿Sasuke se casó?»_

Hyuga comenzó a escuchar cuchicheos de las féminas que la estaban mirando con mucha curiosidad.

_«No puede ser su esposa, es una extranjera. Mira sus ojos»_

_«¿Será una esclava?»_

_«Imposible, mira el vestido tan fino y bonito que lleva»_

_«¡Y va de su brazo!»_

A Hinata le quedó muy claro que Sasuke era un hombre muy deseado. Podía sentir los celos y la envidia de las mujeres que iban por las calles en compañía de sus chaperones. Las féminas tenían prohibido salir solas y por su cuenta a las calles, de modo que los sirvientes varones de sus respectivas familias se encargaban de acompañarlas cuando obtenían permiso para salir. La ahora esclava seguía escuchando los cuchicheos y que hubiera gente creyendo que ella era la mujer de Sasuke le hizo sentirse ofendida. Era algo completamente enfermo y repulsivo. Asqueroso, de hecho.

«O sino te enamorarás de mí». Recordó las palabras que él le había dicho unas tres horas atrás y ahora entendía el por qué de ellas. No le impresionó que tuviera un ego tan grande, pues era evidente que habían muchas mujeres que darían todo por casarse con él y tener un hijo suyo. Después de todo, era el guerrero más poderoso a la par de alguien muy importante. Y debía admitir que tener hijos de Sasuke era asegurar una descendencia fuerte, inteligente y guapa al mismo tiempo. ¿Aunque sus hijos saldrían tan sádicos como él lo era? Aquella era una buena pregunta.

Dieron vuelta en una esquina mientras una gran feria apareció ante sus ojos, en donde vendedores ambulantes ofrecían sus productos; cerámicas, joyas, alimentos. Allí pudo escuchar como gente gritó con júbilo el nombre Sasuke Uchiha en su presencia. De hecho, fue algo atronador. Era realmente curioso como todos en su derrotada patria lo consideraban como un demonio y acá, en cambio, era un héroe de guerra vitoreado por la muchedumbre. Hinata tuvo claro que las cosas dependían del cristal con que se mirara y que todo en la vida podía alcanzar tintes de relatividad.

La gran maldad y pequeña bondad que tenía ese hombre le estaban haciendo sentir extraña. Debería aborrecerlo, detestarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero por alguna razón no puede conseguirlo del todo. ¿Estaría enfermándose, acaso? ¿Estaría comenzando a sufrir un inicio de lo que en tiempos actuales se denomina «Síndrome de Estocolmo»?

Pronto, al atisbar hacia la esquina contigua, Hinata notó que volvían a un lugar al que no deseaba regresar por nada del mundo. De hecho, inconscientemente sus pies dejaron de esgrimir la misma velocidad. Sasuke la notó, pero no detuvo sus pasos, obligándola a seguir al mismo ritmo. El lugar al que muy pronto entrarían era la tienda de esclavas; un lugar infame y maldito al que ella no deseaba regresar nunca más en la vida. Llegaron al gran portón verde principal, en donde fueron recibidos por uno de los esbirros sirvientes. Pronto, el mismo llamó a su patrón Kakuzu, quien se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke nuevamente en su tienda. Sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal fueron la prueba de ello. Luego los expandió todavía más cuando se percató de que Hinata estaba a su lado. Entonces se apresuró a dar una importante declaración:

—Mi señor, lo siento, pero no se aceptan devoluciones.

—Calla, estafador, muy virgen y linda será la chica que me vendiste, pero cocina muy mal y es una mierda limpiando.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, completamente avergonzada a la par de preocupada. Empezó a sentir miedo inclusive. ¿Acaso Sasuke intentaría deshacerse de ella y devolverla a este lugar? Sólo con pensarlo tuvo ganas inmediatas de llorar. Él le había hecho pasar el miedo más grande y traumante de toda su vida, pero podía andar sin cadenas ni sogas, no estar marcada como si fuera ganado, tener comida y agua diaria, un baño y una habitación con hermosos vestidos. Si volvía a este lugar de jaulas métricas era lo mismo que retornar al infierno.

—Le dije que era aristócrata, mi señor.

Por el temor y lo desvalida que se sintió, se aferró más al fornido brazo de Sasuke. Inconscientemente lo envolvió con los dos suyos cual niña pequeña, como si fuera lo único que pudiera salvarla de caer por un criminal precipicio.

—Por favor, amo Sasuke, no me devuelva, le prometo, ¡le juro!, que me esmeraré con todas mis fuerzas para ser mejor cocinando y limpiando. Por favor, no me devuelva a este lugar. Se lo ruego... —temblaba y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos de tantas lágrimas que estaba acumulando en ellos.

Él giró su cuello y la miró muy extrañado, al punto que sus cejas se curvaron tanto que llegaron a tocar los extremos cercanos a la nariz. Era la primera vez que Hinata le veía tal extrañeza en su faz.

—No he venido a devolverte, pues todavía me falta violarte —le recordó claramente, mientras ella se estremecía sin poder evadir tal cosa —. He venido a comprar otra esclava. Quiero una que sepa hacer bien sus deberes.

Los pulmones femeninos emitieron un profundo suspiro que mezcló cosas tan dispares como alivio y angustia al mismo tiempo. Ese maldito hombre siempre le provocaba emociones contradictorias. Por lo mismo soltó su brazo en mediana proporción, aunque finalmente no lo hizo del todo. Tendría que sumar otra contradicción más a la lista.

A Kakuzu le pareció muy extraño ver a una esclava tan libre como ella lo estaba y, además, tomada del brazo de su amo como si fuera su pareja. Sin embargo, no se quiso inmiscuir en aquel asunto. Después de todo, los dueños eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran con sus esclavas.

—Enseguida formaré a las mujeres en fila, señor —dijo a la vez que se frotaba las manos mentalmente, imaginándose más oro reluciente acariciando su avaricia.

El mercader de féminas procedió a hacer lo mismo de horas antes; abrió las jaulas y, látigo en mano, formó a las esclavas en una hilera humana. La mayoría pudo reconocer a la chica de extraños ojos y lo bien vestida que lucía ahora. También vieron a Sasuke y enseguida todas se arrojaron a sus pies. No hubo una sola que no lo hiciera así. Ir con él significaba esperanza de una buena vida, pues Hinata estaba demostrando aquello con creces.

Hyuga, entretanto, recordó cómo se sentía ella en esos momentos, cuando hacía tan sólo unas horas Sasuke la había elegido.

El guerrero caminó tal como lo haría un león ante las ovejas. Fue fijándose atentamente en cada una de ellas hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a una que llamó su atención.

—Tú, levántate.

La aludida así lo hizo. Se veía nerviosa, pero tenía un aspecto muy saludable. Algo que Sasuke siempre tomaba en cuenta para saber si una mujer era de buena raza.

Kakuzu se acercó de inmediato y comenzó su labor de excelso vendedor.

—Tiene muy buen gusto, señor. Esta chica es de la extinta nación enemiga y ha llegado hace menos de una hora. Mis hombres la capturaron hace poco. Tiene los senos pequeños, pero un culazo realmente estupendo. Verdaderamente precioso —sin perder el tiempo le dio una potente orden a su mercancía—. ¡Date vuelta para que el señor te lo vea!

Ella obedeció la orden sin chistar. De hecho, se sintió realmente bendecida de tener un buen trasero; quizás aquello sería lo que le permitiera salir de este infierno e irse con ese hombre que tan guapo le pareció. Había visto a la señorita con la que llegó, libre, bien vestida y además tomada de su brazo, de modo que él no podía ser alguien malo. O por lo menos no al nivel del maldito Kakuzu, quien, a pesar de conocerla hace menos de una hora, ya le había abierto sus labios vaginales con sus dedos sin la más mínima conciencia y, como si fuera poco, también la había encerrado en una infernal jaula que ni siquiera una alimaña merecía tener.

Sasuke quedó muy conforme ante la vista concedida por el ajustado y corto vestido; Kakuzu no estaba exagerando en lo más mínimo. Ella tenía un trasero que podría competir contra el de una diosa sin problemas. De hecho, incluso unos cuantos niveles mejor que el de la esclava de ojos extraños y eso ya era un prodigio de por sí. Y lo de los senos pequeños no era algo que le generara una complicación, pues ya tenía a Hinata, quien destacaba con creces en aquel apartado. Sin duda, una fusión de ambas esclavas habría sido la mujer más perfecta del universo entero.

—Como puede ver, señor, su culo es realmente precioso. Si la elige tendrá a la mujer de senos más bellos y a la de trasero más hermoso. ¡El sueño de cualquiera!

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero, por primera vez, pensó que Kakuzu realmente era un gran vendedor.

—Por cierto —agregaría un detalle el esclavista—, dice ser virgen, pero le acabo de abrir la vagina con mis dedos y comprobé que no lo es.

—¿Por qué dices ser virgen si no lo eres? —preguntó Uchiha—. No sabes que mentir es un pecado muy malo. Te irás al infierno por inmoral.

Ella agachó su cabeza de manera respetuosa. Sasuke pudo darse cuenta, entonces, que esa chica conocía muy bien su lugar.

—Aunque usted no lo crea yo soy virgen, señor —comenzó a explicar, mientras alzaba lentamente la mirada—. Mi himen se rompió una vez que me caí desde el segundo piso de mi hogar y rodé escaleras abajo. Sé que le puede resultar una gran mentira, pero le juro por mis fallecidos padres y por todos los dioses que es la completa verdad. El himen también se puede romper por un golpe muy fuerte. Lo sé porque a mí me salió un poco de sangre de mi vagina en esa ocasión.

—Eso debió ser por tu regla —puso en entredicho su afirmación, ejerciendo su acostumbrada voz agria y petulante.

—No, mi señor. Me faltaban muchos días para que llegara y la sangre que salió esa vez fue solamente un poquito —aseguró ella con total seguridad.

Sasuke vio que, a pesar de lucir preocupada, era capaz de hilvanar frases sin tartamudear. Algo que a su propia esclava se le hacía complicado.

De pronto, y astutamente, la chica desvió la mirada hacia Hinata y solicitó su apoyo —¿Verdad que algo así puede pasar, señorita?

Ella reaccionó como si despertara de un trance. Un par de segundos después asintió rápidamente para ayudarla. —Si puede pasar. E-es raro, pero puede suceder perfectamente.

Kakuzu miró asombrado y con disgusto al mismo tiempo. Entonces quizás había vendido vírgenes sin himen... Aunque después reflexionó que, si el himen no era comprobable, nadie le creería que eran realmente castas.

Sasuke se separó de Hinata y, tal como horas antes hizo con ella, revisó los dientes de su futura compra y tocó sus manos con las suyas. Los primeros relucían de lo blancos que eran y estaban perfectamente alineados. Sus manos, entretanto, eran muy diferentes a las de Hyuga. Manos sin suavidad, que, aunque no callosas como las suyas, demostraban que estaba muy lejos de ser una mujer consentida.

—Dime, ¿eres buena cocinando?

—La mejor de todas, señor —dijo con una seguridad abrumadora.

—Dentro de la debilidad inherente a tu sexo, ¿te consideras una mujer fuerte tanto mental como físicamente?

—Sí, señor. Para ser mujer, soy muy fuerte en ambas cosas.

—Espero que realmente así sea.

—Lo es.

Uchiha guardó frío silencio. Durante todo este tiempo la chica había hablado muy bien, casi sin pausas, y las que hacía eran por el miedo normal ante una situación desconocida. Además, ella se veía sinceramente interesada por convertirse en su esclava. Podía notar una especie de emoción y efusividad cada vez que le hablaba y su lenguaje corporal también lo indicaba así. Aquello era algo que Hinata nunca le había demostrado.

—¿Por qué tus cabellos son rosados? —formuló Sasuke una última pregunta.

—En mi nación había alguna gente con este tono de cabello. Aunque creo que ahora sólo quedo yo... —dijo pesarosa, mientras su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba en dos grandes suspiros.

Él se giró hacia el esclavista y le enterró la mirada.

—¿Cuanto cobras por ella?

—Dos monedas de oro u ocho de plata, señor. Su culo lo vale.

—Por lo menos esta es más barata y será más útil —con inquina, miró a Hinata en una muy clara directa.

La aludida sólo bajó su cabeza, avergonzada a la par de sonrojada.

—¿Se la lleva entonces, mi señor?

—Sí —confirmó de inmediato—. Aquí tienes tu dinero —sacó las monedas áureas desde su bolsillo y se las entregó al vendedor.

Kakuzu sonrió ante el nuevo capital recibido y rogó para que la chica recién vendida fuera una mala ama de casa. De ese modo, quizás Sasuke volvía y le terminaba vendiendo una tercera esclava.

El mismo procedimiento de antes fue puesto en marcha. El mercader de humanas la ató de las manos y enlazó su cuello. Hinata pensó que por lo menos a esta chica nueva, Sasuke no le había revisado su virginidad, pues, como ya no tenía himen, hacerlo no era necesario. Sin embargo, ¿sería verdad que ella era casta? ¿O lo habría dicho para ganárselo? Luego le preguntaría, aunque, de todos modos, la nueva parecía ser una chica más astuta y menos ingenua que ella.

Uchiha llevó a la mujer de ojos esmeraldas atada de la misma forma en que antes llevó a Hinata. Salieron del local y caminaron muchos pasos hasta llegar a la carreta. Hizo avanzar a los caballos unos cuantos metros y se detuvo frente a una gran tienda que vendía leña. Luego amarró a su nueva esclava en la rueda delantera derecha del carruaje.

—Quédate con ella —le ordenó a Hinata. Y sin más entró a por la leña.

Ambas chicas se miraron y tardaron muy poco en mover sus lenguas.

—Hola, yo soy...

—Usted es la señorita Hinata Hyuga. Lo sé. Su clan era el más importante, así que es difícil que no la conozca.

Ella asintió, algo ruborizada por su indeseada fama.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, es un gusto, aunque tengo miedo —precisó lo último rápidamente—. ¿Cómo es su amo? Digo, nuestro amo —corrigió la primera afirmación—. Tiene una mirada muy agresiva que intimida mucho.

Era una buena pregunta. ¿Cómo podría describir a Sasuke de una forma certera? Parecía algo muy difícil de lograr.

—Lo conozco desde hace sólo unas horas —precisó Hinata—. Es un hombre muy cruel y frío, pero también tiene pequeñas dosis de bondad. T-te aseguro que estarás mucho mejor con él que en la tienda de esclavas; allí con suerte te dan un poco de comida y agua. Además, Kakuzu y sus hombres te habrían violado esta misma noche por no tener himen.

—No me recuerde a ese asqueroso. Abrió mi vagina con sus dedos para comprobar si yo realmente era casta. Qué hombre tan desagradable y tóxico; parece más un muerto viviente. Su hedor es inaguantable. Gracias a la providencia su amo me ha comprado; es un hombre extremadamente guapo.

Hinata no pudo evitar formar una pequeñísima mueca ante ese último comentario. Era muy evidente que a Sakura le había interesado Sasuke no sólo como amo, sino también como hombre.

—Sí, aunque eso no significa que el amo sea buena gente —precisó—. Así que debes prepararte, porque quizás él también trata de violarte —si los tonos de voz exhalaran colores, sin duda que el de Hinata habría sido uno muy parecido al negro.

Sakura bajó su cabeza con evidente miedo adornando sus facciones.

—¿A usted ya la violó?

—E-estuvo a punto, p-pero finalmente no lo hizo —el temor del vil recuerdo la hizo tartamudear más de lo normal.

—¿Por qué no la violó?

—Me... me tuvo compasión —Hinata pensó agregar que Sasuke dijo que igualmente la violaría más tarde y que además estuvo a punto de hacérselo de forma anal, pero no quiso asustar tanto a Sakura de una sola vez. Suficiente había sido informarle que tal vez abusaría de ella.

Se dio un pequeño silencio entre ellas; la esclava nueva estaba pensando. Luego habló.

—Bueno, ojalá a mí también me tenga piedad. Y de todas formas, dentro de lo malo, prefiero mil veces ser traumada por él que por Kakuzu.

Hinata sintió algo extraño. Algo que no supo cómo definir. ¿Qué sería?

—¿Sabes quién es él? —preguntó la de cabellos morenos tras unos segundos.

—No.

—Es Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura abrió las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos a extremos tan grandes que parecieron salir de sus órbitas. Su mentón emitió un par de espasmos; necesitó apretar sus dientes para extinguirlos. Y su pie dio un paso atrás para sostener mejor su equilibrio. La impresión que causaba ese nombre era inmediata y la de modestos senos, una vez más, fue la prueba de ello.

—T-tendré que portarme muy bien entonces —su voz tropezó por el peso del temor—. No quiero hacerlo enfadar por nada del mundo. ¿Por qué usted anda libre y sin ataduras? —preguntó verdaderamente asombrada.

—Me ha permitido andar libremente —después de ver cuantos esclavos caminaban atados por la ciudad, Hinata agradeció más que nunca que Sasuke le hubiera concedido aquella libertad.

Sakura parpadeó sorpresa nuevamente, mas deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él le permitiera lo mismo a ella.

—Y por favor, no me trates de usted. Túteame con confianza —agregó Hinata—. No sabes cuanto me alegrará tenerte de compañía, será más fácil superar este calvario de la esclavitud.

Sakura asintió enseguida. Ciertamente vivir con una compañera aminoraría, para ambas, la dolorosa coyuntura actual.

—¿Cómo te atraparon? —preguntó Hyuga.

—En la frontera del río. Quería huir hacia las naciones del occidente, pero me aprisionaron los hombres de Kakuzu. No pude hacer nada, eran demasiados —dijo tristemente.

—Lo mismo pasó conmigo. Debí haber escalado el cordón montañoso.

—Si tomábamos esa ruta lo más probable es que las dos hubiéramos muerto escalándolo. Es demasiado escarpado.

Sasuke salió de la tienda, seguido de dos esclavos varones que cargaron leña en su vehículo de tracción animal. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas y acordaron con ellas mantener silencio.

El amo de ambas le indicó a Hinata que subiera a la carreta, mientras desataba a Sakura de la rueda y también la hacía subir. Justo cuando él también abordó para partir, se escuchó un potente grito.

—¡Mi señor!

Una escuadra de soldados —la espada en sus cinturas lo hacía saber— llegó corriendo agitadamente hasta quedar al lado de Uchiha. Parecían haber corrido un montón, pues necesitaron darse un descanso de varios segundos para recuperar el aliento. Luego hicieron un férreo y solemne saludo militar.

—Señor, sé que está de vacaciones, pero nos dijeron que andaba en la ciudad, así que vinimos corriendo a informarle algo que le puede interesar mucho. El último reporte traído por el halcón mensajero dice que, durante un patrullaje, han visto a un Hyuga vivo. Sus ojos eran como los de ella —indicó a Hinata—, así que hay seguridad de eso.

_«¡Un Hyuga vivo!»_ pensaron tanto Hinata, como Sasuke, como la misma Sakura.

—Más detalles —ordenó Uchiha a la manera lacónica militar.

—Es un hombre con una banda en la frente y de cabellos cafés y largos, lo vieron a pie en los sectores aledaños a las ruinas de la capital enemiga. Emprendía dirección hacia nuestra nación.

Sasuke cerró puños y dientes con una fuerza totalmente desmedida, mientras que la emoción que sintió Hinata se desbocaba en algo increíble; algo increíble de verdad.

_«¡Es Neji! ¡Tiene que ser él! ¡Mi primo está vivo! ¡Vivo!»_

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

_Notas Finales: Aunque Sakura tendrá un rol importante dentro del fic, aclaro que Hinata seguirá siendo la indiscutible protagonista y eso obviamente no cambiará ;] Agregar a la pelirrosa es algo que tenía planeado desde el principio y absolutamente necesario para el desarrollo de la historia porque provocará contradicciones tanto en Hinata como en Sasuke (y Sakura será muy útil para aumentar el morbo también :P). _

_También sé que este capítulo fue mucho más tranquilo que el anterior, pero no quiero enfocar esto sólo en lo sexual sino también darle una historia de trasfondo y quise desarrollar aquí un poco más la interacción entre los personajes. Así que sin más que agregar, muchas gracias por leer y a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo con Hinata y Sakura... (inserten una risa malvada aquí xD)._


	4. Capítulo Cuarto

_Hola! Como la aparición de Sakura provocó un torbellino (xD) vuelvo a repetir que la estrella del fic es Hinata y eso no cambiará ;D También agradezco muchísimo y de todo corazón el apoyo, las críticas constructivas y el odio, tanto de gente con cuenta como sin ella. Muchas gracias por tanto ^^_

* * *

**_Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Cuarto_**

* * *

Hinata, sentada a la derecha de Sasuke, pudo ver claramente como cerraba sus puños y como sus facciones se encrudecían con una fuerza inusitada. Y entonces ya no tuvo ninguna duda: Sasuke tenía algo muy personal contra los Hyuga. Ese odio no era normal... por ello le lanzaba aquel sentimiento tan particular a través de su mirada. ¿Pero qué había ocurrido entre Sasuke y el clan Hyuga para que él los odiara de esa manera? Intrigada hasta el tuétano, comenzó a fraguar posibilidades y pensó que probablemente sostuvo combates contra ellos durante la guerra. El clan Hyuga era muy numeroso y Sasuke debió luchar contra algunos o varios. ¿Esa cicatriz diagonal en su pecho habría sido provocado por algún Hyuga? ¿O por más de uno? Quizás tal cosa explicara su odio, aunque no podría darlo como una certeza. Los Hyuga eran grandes guerreros, pero debía admitir que, sólo con verlo entrenar, quedaba claro que Sasuke estaba varios niveles por encima de cualquiera. El único guerrero en su nación que podría haberlo dañado de esa forma, lamentablemente nunca perteneció a su clan y falleció tras una dantesca emboscada masiva...

De súbito, el guerrero interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos.

—Es evidente que él viene por ti —la encaró, mientras ella pudo ver el sabor de la expectativa en sus ojos. Estaban brillando por las ansias que tenía de combatir. Era algo tan claro que centelleaba no solamente a través de sus pupilas, sino por todo su semblante. Era un odio anhelante de sangrienta batalla.

Hinata sintió mucho miedo con esas palabras, dado que auguraban un inminente sepelio. Sasuke tenía toda la razón: Neji venía por ella. Y por hacerlo terminaría muerto inexorablemente, ya fuera por Sasuke o por las patrullas fronterizas. ¿Cómo podría decirle a su primo que no necesitaba ser rescatada? ¿Cómo decirle que escapara con vida porque venir por ella era lo mismo que suicidarse?

Su corazón se estrujó. La alegría inicial de saber que su primo estaba vivo se tornó hacia una angustia terrible y completamente dramática. Si venía hacia esta tierra maldita, Neji sólo conseguiría una muerte segura.

Sakura, entretanto, permaneció en completo y respetuoso silencio. Ella sólo era una espectadora de los acontecimientos y prefirió seguir de ese modo.

—Señor, ¿cuales son sus órdenes? —preguntaron los soldados ante su mutismo.

—Ninguna en especial —reaccionó dominando su ira—. Simplemente sigan haciendo su trabajo.

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamaron todos al unísono.

Y sin más, el guerrero más fuerte tomó las riendas e hizo marchar a sus dos caballos.

Hinata, enfrascada en la avalancha de pensamientos que se sucedían uno tras otro, observó el semblante de su dueño. La tremenda furia inicial parecía haberlo abandonado, pero sus facciones seguían esbozando remanente odio. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Hyuga finalmente dejó de lado sus miedos y decidió tratar de obtener información.

—Amo, ¿qué le hará a ese Hyuga sobreviviente? —preguntó evidenciando claramente el susto que padecía su alma.

—Matarlo, por supuesto —dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Por favor, amo...

—No confías mucho en él, ¿verdad? —dijo muy complacido ante su expresivo temor—. Sabes muy bien que Neji perdería la vida contra mí.

«¿Neji?». Hinata se sobresaltó dando un gran respingo en la carreta... Si Sasuke sabía que el sobreviviente era su primo, entonces obviamente también la conocía a ella. Instantáneamente separó sus labios por el grosor del asombro. Él, desde un principio, siempre debió saber que ella era la heredera principal del clan... De hecho, desde que la vio en la tienda de esclavas lo supo...

—¿Cómo... cómo sabe que es Neji?

—Es el único Hyuga lo suficientemente habilidoso para haber sobrevivido al asedio y ataque final.

—P-pero... si usted sabe quien es Neji, entonces también sabe quien soy yo, ¿verdad?

El guerrero no respondió; sólo soltó apática indiferencia a través de todo su cuerpo. Hinata no demoró más de un segundo en entender que, aunque insistiera mil veces, nunca le respondería su pregunta. De todas formas no era necesaria una respuesta: era muy evidente que él la conocía. A fin de cuentas, ella era la heredera femenina del clan y Sasuke parecía estar bastante informado respecto a los Hyuga. Era muy obvio que si conocía el nombre de Neji, también sabía el suyo...

Humedeció ambos labios con su lengua tanto por los nervios como por la resequedad que sintió sobre ellos. De pronto sintió unas ganas terribles de beber agua; sentía su garganta muy seca y necesitaba aliviarla. Y es que si Neji realmente venía a rescatarla sin ayuda alguna, su muerte sería completamente inevitable. Sasuke era un oponente demasiado hábil para su primo. La única alternativa posible era intentar detener el combate antes de que éste se diera.

—M-mi primo es una buena persona —no temió revelar su parentesco con Neji, pues ya tenía la certeza de que él lo sabía perfectamente.

Sasuke sintió repulsión ante ese comentario. Ella era tan ingenua que daba asco.

—En este mundo no hay buenos o malos, sólo fuertes o débiles. Y cuando le corte ambos brazos, tu primo pertenecerá a las segundos —sentenció como si fuera un hado incontestable.

—Amo, por favor, la guerra ya terminó y ustedes obtuvieron la victoria. No hay necesidad de seguir derramando sangre.

—Eso tienes que decírselo a él. Yo no lo iré a buscar, el vendrá hacia mí. El conflicto es simplemente inevitable.

—P-pero puedo convencerlo de que se vaya, de que yo estoy bien junto a usted. Un combate no es necesario, amo...

—Aunque tú eres la razón más importante, él no viene únicamente por ti... Después de ver a su patria arrasada e incendiada hasta los cimientos, ¿cómo crees que él se siente? ¿Crees que podrá llevar una vida digna y tranquila después de algo así? No, él buscará venganza. Sólo la venganza puede calmar el rencor que se enquista en el alma —dijo él con un tono muy extraño. Hinata sintió que su percepción aumentaba infinitas veces y captó, como si se tratara de una luz halógena contactando su alma, que Sasuke no estaba hablando de Neji, sino de sí mismo—. Somos guerreros, además de enemigos, así que entre nosotros el combate será inevitable. Es un asunto de orgullo y honor, pero, como eres una simple mujer, jamás lo entenderías porque careces de ambas cosas. Sólo eres una basura que quiere seguir viviendo a cualquier precio.

Hinata sintió sus palabras como si fueran un estilete que atravesaba su espíritu. Pero tras unos segundos logró dominar el dolor y seguir hablando. Tenía que acostumbrarse de una vez por todas a las palabras hirientes de su amo, ya que era evidente que las recibiría menudo.

—Me asusta mucho perder la vida, es verdad... a pesar de todo me gusta vivir. Sé que soy una tonta, pero tengo la esperanza de ser feliz algún día... —dijo tristemente mientras lágrimas llegaban a sus luceros. Sin embargo, no se derramaron: se contuvieron allí.

—Cuando lo has perdido todo y sólo el dolor reina en tu vida, fallecer no es algo tan malo como crees.

Ella bajó su cabeza, pensativa. La supervivencia era un instinto natural en casi todos los seres vivos, algo insertado profundamente en el ser. Sin embargo, era evidente que Sasuke no le temía a la muerte en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo había logrado superar el miedo instintivo a morir? A raíz de sus últimas palabras, una idea llegó a su mente tras muchos segundos de reflexión: Sasuke lo había perdido todo... Por eso vivir o morir no hacía ninguna diferencia para él...

Uchiha estaba tan sólo como Hyuga ahora, pero entre ellos existía una titánica diferencia: él no le temía a la muerte y ella sí. Y precisamente por tal razón él era un guerrero y ella una esclava. Entonces Hinata lo supo con una claridad efervescente: tenía que ser más valiente. Debía serlo por su propio bien. Sin embargo, tal meta no podría conseguirla de un día para otro. Demoraría un tiempo, mas lo haría a cualquier precio: aunque buscarla significara su muerte, tarde o temprano lucharía por lograr su libertad...

Deshizo sus recientes pensamientos rebeldes y empezó a pensar en Neji. Si realmente llegaba hasta la capital enemiga, demoraría uno o dos días a caballo y si no conseguía una montura demoraría mucho más. Deberá evadir las patrullas fronterizas y eso le significaría más tiempo además. No creía que su primo fuera a caer víctima de algún escuadrón de reconocimiento; él era muy hábil para ello. Sin embargo, lo retrasarían inevitablemente, así que todavía tenía algo de tiempo para urdir un plan que cambiase su destino y convencer a su amo que le permitiera vivir. Tal vez antes del enfrentamiento, ella podría hablar con su primo y hacerle ver que, aún siendo una esclava, estaba bien de todas formas. Quizás así, él desistiría de rescatarla y evitar un enfrentamiento mortal contra Sasuke...

Sintió estupefacción; terribles escalofríos recorrieron sus vértebras dorsales al imaginar un duelo entre ellos. Y tal sensación aumentó su hostilidad al visualizar que ella podría estar presenciándolo todo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo...

¿Podría convencer a Sasuke de no matarlo? Él parecía tener tanto odio contra los Hyuga que asomaba como una misión imposible de lograr.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó de repente, para rápidamente continuar—. ¿Por qué me tiene tanto odio, amo? ¿Qué le hizo mi clan? —preguntó de una forma tan angustiada que pareció ser la encarnación humana de tal emoción.

—Una basura como tú no es digna de obtener una respuesta —sin siquiera mirarla, sentenció con su voz más dura y despreciativa.

Tras lo dicho se produjo un silencio que, paradójicamente, resultó sonoro. Ella bajó su cabeza tristemente. Sólo el casqueteo equino sobre la tierra seca o el chapaleo cuando atravesaban alguna poza de agua, interrumpía lo profundo del mutismo.

El sol, antes de esconderse tras el horizonte con la timidez que lo teñía de carmín, reflejó su rubor en las pocas y dispersas nubes del cielo. Hinata, cuando veía tal cariz en el ocaso, siempre recordaba el tono que a menudo adquirían sus mejillas. Muchas veces su familia la molestó con bromas por lo mismo. Qué lindos eran esos tiempos en que todavía contaba con ellos a su lado. Un fulminante golpe de nostalgia la aquejó entonces, obligándola a suspirar de tanto en tanto. Le tomó varios minutos recuperarse de la melancolía y, cuando lo hizo, le echó una mirada a su amo. La furia que destellaba su semblante ya no era la misma, pero tenía una mirada de concentración al tiempo que los músculos faciales comprimidos. Era evidente que estaba pensando en Neji Hyuga. Dejó de verlo y giró su cabeza hacia atrás, específicamente a Sakura, quien iba amarrada a la carreta junto a la leña. También se veía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, seguramente recordando los días en que era libre y probablemente feliz.

Llegaron a los dominios de Uchiha cuando la oscuridad ya había echado su manto sobre el cielo. Luego lo mismo de antes se repitió: los perros corriendo tras la carreta, los agresivos ladridos a la nueva, la mano de Sasuke dominándolos en un segundo, él cortando las ataduras con el puñal y explicándole las reglas a Sakura. Aunque las amenazas fueron duras y terribles, a Hinata le parecieron menos viles que las dirigidas hacia ella. Y nuevamente volvió a pensar que su amo tenía algo muy personal contra los de su clan.

Tras colgar su elegante capa negra, el amo prendió las antorchas colgadas en la pared, llevó a Sakura a la habitación de Hinata y esta última pensó si acaso dormirían juntas. Había una sola cama, que, aunque amplia, le provocó un pudor que coloreó sus mejillas. Ya había dormido antes unas cuantas veces con su hermana Hanabi cuando alguna de las dos tenía pesadillas, pero nunca con una mujer adulta y prácticamente desconocida.

—Dúchate bien —dirigió una orden a la de ojos verdes — y en dos horas te quiero a puerta cerrada en este cuarto.

—Sí, amo —contestó ella al instante.

—Tú, entretanto —miró a Hinata—, ven conmigo.

—A su orden, amo Sasuke.

Fueron hacia otro lejano pasillo que, a diferencia de los anteriores, estaba completamente alfombrado. Sin embargo, la alfombra parecida a un linóleo azuloso actual, lucía vetusta y polvorienta. Los pasos enmudecidos finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Sasuke sacó el manojo de llaves que portaba y Hinata pudo ver que el número de esta habitación era el siete. Abrió la entrada, la cual rechinó antigüedad como resquebrajada hojarasca; luego le dio una orden a su esclava.

—Limpia bien esta habitación. Aquí dormirá la nueva. Y en dos horas las quiero a ambas a puerta cerrada en tu habitación.

Ella asintió de forma humilde a la par de respetuosa, mientras Sasuke se marchaba oscureciendo el tono de su semblante. Hinata lo siguió unos segundos después, pues con sólo dar una mirada entendió que limpiar esto sería un arduo trabajo. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, de modo que necesitaría los implementos de aseo necesarios. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo vio como su amo abría y traspasaba la puerta prohibida. Eliminó su curiosidad inmediatamente, continuando sus pasos hacia la cocina; allí cogió un mandil que se calzó enseguida, además de escoba, paños de limpieza y un par de baldes con agua. Llevó todo hacia la habitación, disponiéndose a realizar sus deberes.

Trabajó sin contratiempos de manera que no tardaría en finalizar su labor, pero, de súbito, sucedió algo que la extrajo completamente de sus domésticas tareas. Una especie de alarido terrible escuchó a través de la gruesa pared más cercana. A pesar de ser un grito, el volumen del mismo fue muy tenue, quizá gracias a la distancia. Los vellos corporales de Hinata se enervaron inmediatamente. Fue algo escalofriante, fantasmagórico, espectral en todas sus letras. Una idea sacudió su mente entonces: quizás habían fantasmas en la casa y le dio susto pensarlo como una verdad. Todo lo que fuera sobrenatural le provocaba temeroso recelo: entidades invisibles, demonios, voces del más allá. A veces, entre las historias de terror que se contaban al alero de una fogata, emergían relatos espeluznantes sobre diversas criaturas monstruosas. De hecho recordaba tantos cuentos que, de haber tenido tiempo, habría divagado en ellos.

Un nuevo ruido se escuchó, extrayéndola de sus memorias; era algo muy tenue, pero aún así podía inferirse que se trataba de alguien sufriendo un dolor desgarrador. No era un fantasma ni nada por el estilo, sino alguien muy vivo...

Curiosamente, aquello la asustó mucho más que la idea de entes sobrenaturales rondándola.

Superó sus nervios y, respirando profundamente un trío de veces, apegó su oído a la pared, esperando escuchar otro sonido. Fue entonces que lo tuvo totalmente claro: era alguien que gritaba desde el ala este...

El área prohibida tenía uno o más inquilinos...

Encogió sus dedos sumamente nerviosa, mientras poco a poco la curiosidad inundó cada resquicio de su alma. Su respiración se hizo más rápida, pero, a pesar de ello, sentía que le faltaba el aire. De hecho, necesitó abrir la boca para suplir de más oxígeno a sus pulmones. Caminó hacia el vestíbulo y, esquivando los sillones de fina felpa marrón, oteó hacia la puerta prohibida. Intrigada, se acercó hacia ella y apegó su oído derecho, prácticamente como si quisiera horadar la madera.

Los horrorosos gritos siguieron, muy débiles, muy alejados, como si provinieran desde otra dimensión. Parecía un grito de mujer, pero tampoco podría asegurarlo con certeza. La voz era demasiado desgarrada como para precisarlo. También podría ser una voz de hombre distorsionándose y adquiriendo un cariz más agudo por causa de su dolor.

—¿Estaría Sasuke torturando a alguien, acaso? ¿O estaría violando a alguna otra esclava? Por el intenso dolor de los espasmódicos chillidos, aquellas eran las opciones más probables...

Acumuló tanta saliva en su boca que pronto se vio en la tesitura de escupirla o tragarla. Tras unos segundos se decantó por la segunda opción. Aunando fuerzas a través de un hondo suspiro, se atrevió a abrir la puerta un poquito. Ni siquiera padeciendo demencia se atrevería a atravesarla, pero concertando apenas una hendija no sintió que corriera peligro. Sus albinos ojos fueron recibidos por una profunda negrura. El pasillo no tenía ventanas ni antorchas que batallaran contra la prominente oscuridad. Pese a todo le pareció que era un corredor larguísimo, mucho más que los conocidos por ella, puesto que el grito seguía escuchándose desde muy lejos. A pesar de que la intensidad del volumen aumentó unos ínfimos decibeles, no le quedó claro si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer. Era una voz demasiado deformada; estaba inundada en un dolor tan descomunal que sobrecogió sus células por doquier. Entonces cerró los ojos para anular la vista y se concentró para olvidar el resto de sus sentidos también. Sólo el oído se erigió como monarca total de su cuerpo. Entonces, por un efímero momento, la distante vibración acústica se le hizo algo conocida. Incluso ligeramente familiar... Quizá se parecía un poco a la de...

Pero no; no podía ser. Era imposible. Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas.

Azorada por la gravedad adquirida por sus emociones, cerró la puerta sin querer escuchar más. Su natural empatía hacia el dolor ajeno le hizo contraer sus músculos faciales en un gesto que denunciaba agobio y pesares aumentados al máximo. Desvió sus pensamientos hacia el doloroso punto mental que difuminaba el límite existente entre una duda y un recuerdo. ¿De quién sería esa voz? ¿Realmente pertenecía a alguien que ella conocía? Lo más seguro era que las ganas de volver a ver a sus seres queridos estuvieran alterando sus ansiosos pensamientos. Además, esa voz era una tan distorsionada que no podría reconocerla aunque lo intentara mil veces. Necesitaba estar más cerca; estar en la mismísima ala este para que los gruesos muros no interfirieran con su sentido del oído. Sólo estando en el área prohibida podría saciar el vigor de su duda...

Mientras dubitaba y nadaba en el mar de sus temores, los gritos terminaron apagándose de la misma forma en que vinieron. Por lo menos no habían durado mucho. El renovado silencio logró implantarle un poco de tranquilidad encima. ¿Pero qué había en el sector este? ¿Quién o quienes estaban allí? El lado que Sasuke había prohibido con tanta virulencia escondía algo macabro...

Rebobinando sus recuerdos, dio cuenta de una frase que no demoró en arribar: «Prisioneros de guerra». Sasuke, después del intento de violación, dijo que hacía prisioneros de guerra. Y no especificó en dónde...

Hinata tragó saliva, hundiéndose en un temor anormal.

¿Acaso habría alguien del clan Hyuga en el ala este? Una persona llegó enseguida a su mente. Luego llegó una segunda. Junto a Neji, ambas eran las más importantes para Hinata. Luego llegaron más miembros de su clan para perturbarla todavía más.

Pero no era factible. Debía estar equivocada. De hecho, era algo imposible: los Hyuga no dudaban en morir antes que caer prisioneros en manos del enemigo. Y si, por alguna circunstancia muy anormal uno hubiera adquirido tal condición, se habría suicidado a la primera ocasión. Siempre habían oportunidades: ella la tuvo cuando intentó huir por la frontera en vez de clavarse una espada, en el comercio de esclavos cuando prefirió seguir así antes que ahorcarse con la soga de su cuello, e incluso ahora mismo podría usar los cuchillos de la cocina para tal fin. Ella, en su clan, era la única tan cobarde como para querer seguir viviendo a toda costa...

Bajó su cabeza al pensarlo, pero esa era la triste verdad: a excepción de Neji por su tremenda fortaleza, todos los de su clan tenían que estar muertos. Sin embargo, había alguien más en el ala este. Esos gritos agónicos le daban una certeza incontestable. Y fue entonces que una gran curiosidad comenzó a forjarse en Hinata... y la curiosidad podía ser muy peligrosa...

Pronto llegó Sakura, secándose sus cabellos mojados con una pequeña toalla rosada y su cuerpo envuelto en una mucho más grande de color blanco. Ambas se miraron de reojo, como si tuvieran miedo de hacerlo por completo y compartir la sensación que las azotaba.

—Santo cielo... ¿escuchaste eso? —comentó la recién llegada, quedando inmóvil al tiempo que una expresión atormentada apareció en sus facciones.

—Sí, Sasuke estaba torturando a alguien... —respondió la de ojos albinos lo más evidente.

La pelirrosa asintió con una mueca de pesar. —Pobre hombre o mujer. La voz ni siquiera es reconocible para distinguir el sexo —tras unos segundos, añadió—. Tengo miedo, Hinata...

—Y-yo también. Sólo espero que no aparezca el peor lado de Sasuke con nosotras. Yo conocí su lado sádico cuando estuvo a punto de violarme y da miedo de verdad. S-su lado frío también da cierto miedo, pero es una maldad controlada. En cambio, en la cama es como si un demonio de locura consumiera su mirada. Da mucho miedo, Sakura —tembló de pies a cabeza como para corroborar sus recientes palabras.

La aludida no dijo nada; sintió que una especie de pegamento había caído en su lengua y la había unido al paladar. Tras varios segundos por fin logró hilvanar palabras que fueran inteligibles.

—Sólo nos queda rogar que su peor lado no aparezca...

—Sí...

Permanecieron inmóviles infinitos segundos, castigadas por la invisible atmósfera que irradiaba esta mansión. La confortabilidad material de la misma, contrastaba completamente con la terrorífica inquietud espiritual que afectaba cada rincón.

Presa de la ansiedad, Sakura echó un vistazo derredor para intentar distraerse un poco. Le llamó la atención lo tremendo que era el hogar y los pocos muebles que tenía. Lucía hasta vacío, de hecho. Tampoco había lujos superfluos como debería tenerlos. A pesar de todo el dineral que debía tener, Sasuke era un hombre muy austero. Una que otra cosa de lujo podía verse: figuras de alabastro, un estante de fino roble, sillones de felpa, una escultura de mármol y un par de cuadros bélicos, pero nada que fuera realmente extraordinario.

Luego ambas acabaron de limpiar el cuarto destinado a Sakura. Después regresaron al que pertenecía a la chica más tímida y esperaron a puerta cerrada, tal como Uchiha lo había indicado antes. Conversaron variadas cosas para disipar de algún modo la gravedad de sus preocupaciones, hasta que, varios minutos más tarde, escucharon unos pasos pesados que se acercaban detrás de la puerta. Muy pronto vieron, a través del resquicio inferior, como el dueño de la silueta se detenía. Sin resistencia, se entregaron al peso de funestas expectativas. Hinata tembló al imaginar a su peor lado atravesando la puerta: el sádico psicopático que horas antes tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. Sin embargo, cuando él abrió se veía como satisfecho; casi como si padeciera un regocijo interior. Seguramente su sadismo ya se había liberado con la tortura propinada en el ala este. Ambas dejaron de observar su faz y pusieron atención a sus manos: en ellas traía una silla, además de un enrollado látigo. Y de su cinturón destacaban dos pares de grilletes colgando. Por pura inercia visual, Hyuga volvió a sentir como si tales estuvieran apresando sus muñecas y tobillos nuevamente. Lo único que logró darle un poco de consuelo a su lacerado corazón era que el señor quita-inocencias brillaba por su ausencia. Por lo visto, Sakura tenía una suerte enorme.

Sasuke acomodó la silla a un lado suyo, sentándose en ella con toda tranquilidad. Reclinó su espalda y, una vez cómodo, lanzó una orden perentoria.

—Desnúdense.

La pesadilla volvía a iniciar, pero esta vez Hinata no demoró nada en hacer caso. Tenía la esperanza que su amo sólo jugaría con ellas sin hacerles daño real. Además, dilatando cada movimiento lo único que conseguía era aumentar el sufrimiento y no quería prolongar la tortura más de lo debido. Sakura pareció vacilar unos instantes, pero al ver que su compañera agilizaba sus movimientos no dudó en imitarla rápidamente. Pronto ambas quedaron desnudas una al lado de la otra, mirándolo de frente.

Sasuke comparó sus cuerpos. El de Hinata era más femenino y con curvas más pronunciadas. El de Sakura era menos curvilíneo, pero igualmente resultaba apetecible.

—Dénse vuelta.

Las chicas imaginaron que ahora él compararía sus traseros. Y efectivamente aquello era el propósito de la orden. Uchiha comprobó que Sakura tenía unos glúteos realmente sobresalientes. Muy satisfecho quedó con el paisaje prodigado.

—Mírenme de nuevo —ellas obedecieron y entonces Uchiha lanzaría una orden que las tomaría completamente por sorpresa —. Ahora tengan sexo entre ustedes.

Rápidamente, la más abrumadora perplejidad se apoderó de ambas. Al mismo tiempo, giraron sus cabezas e intercambiaron miradas que denunciaban tal sentir. Esta vez Hinata sí se atrevió a esgrimir una tenue y tímida protesta. Una tan débil que ni siquiera merecía tal nombre.

—P-pero somos... somos mujeres...

—Por eso mismo: se me hará muy interesante verlas —curvó una esquina de sus labios con una pequeña sonrisa perversa.

—P-pero, amo... esto es una aberración. Algo totalmente abominable. Es ir demasiado lejos. No nos haga esto, por favor... —Hinata utilizó su voz más lastimera e implorante. Su mirada luchó por entrar en el alma de su dueño y tocar ese corazón enceguecido por el odio. Un hombre que sonreía así con sus perros debía tener bondad latente en su interior.

—¿Aberración por qué? —preguntó como si no entendiera la razón de que estuviera usando ese término.

—Po-porque a mí me gustan los hombres —argumentó Hinata.

—A mí también —apoyó Sakura con un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal. Uno que no enfadara a quien ahora era su amo y señor.

Sasuke miró con diversión a Hinata.

—Nos consideras bestias y te gustamos igualmente. Qué curioso —desprendió a través de su talante una extraña jocosidad.

—Hay hombres muy buenos —renegó—. Neji es uno.

Él frunció labios y entrecejo en un gesto que podía interpretarse como curiosidad.

—Así que Neji te gusta, ¿verdad?

Hinata coloreó sus mejillas con un rojo fulminante en apenas un par de segundos. Era asombroso como su faz podía hacer tal cosa de una manera tan rápida.

—P-por supuesto que no. So-somos primos —bajó su cabeza tímidamente, mientras su lengua se trababa más de lo normal.

A Sasuke le hizo genuina gracia la reacción de su esclava.

—¿Y si no fueran primos? —preguntó de manera insidiosa.

Ella guardó silencio. Esa pregunta la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Cuando se dio cuenta que se había ensimismado, reaccionó respondiendo rápidamente.

—Tampoco.

—Tardaste unos segundos en responder... me parece que sí te gusta.

—No; no es así —dijo ahora impregnando su semblante con una gran seguridad.

Sasuke esta vez guardó silencio, pero parecía muy interesado en el asunto de si le gustaba Neji. Hinata lanzó una nerviosa pregunta al respecto.

—¿P-por qué le interesa tanto si me gusta o no mi primo? —farfulló con semblante desencajado.

—Curiosidad. Aunque no lo parezca, soy alguien muy curioso —al tiempo que lo decía, sus facciones parecieron brillar para demostrarlo—. Por lo mismo les estoy ordenando que tengan sexo. Nunca he visto a dos chicas haciéndolo.

—Pero es una aberración. U-una inmoralidad.

—No seas tan puritana. Es algo muy normal —dijo Sasuke casi cálidamente—. ¿Acaso nunca te ha parecido guapa alguna mujer? Las chicas son muy hermosas; no entiendo por qué se hacen tanto problema en follarse.

—Porque es innatural... —dijo Hinata bajando un poco su cabeza —. O por lo menos para mí sí lo es —añadió una aclaración—. A mí me gustan los hombres.

—Lo natural o innatural es algo relativo. En la isla de Lesbos, por ejemplo, que las mujeres follaran entre ellas era algo tan normal como comer y dormir —señaló un dato histórico—. Además, ¿no te gusta ella? ¿No te parece guapa? —indicó clavando su vista en la de cabellos rosas, quien permanecía en silencio.

—Es linda —tras sus dos palabras, se giró para verla directamente—, eres linda, Sakura, pero a mí me gustan los hombres.

—Lo sé, a mí también me gustan los hombres —coincidió plenamente.

Ambas pudieron ver como el maldito Sasuke estaba disfrutando enormemente la situación. No estaba sonriendo, pero bastaba ver su semblante y sus ojos brillantes para tener total seguridad de ello.

—Tómenlo por el lado positivo: esto les servirá para iniciar una linda amistad de una manera más profunda... —dijo él con una evidente sorna mordaz.

Hinata apretó las coyunturas de sus dedos diestros con la siniestra hasta hacerlos crujir. Sus nervios eran evidentes. Sakura, por otro lado, sólo esbozaba una mueca de incredulidad en su faz. Ninguna hizo un ademán de hacer caso y eso podía volverse muy peligroso...

—Háganlo de una vez o comenzaré a impacientarme. Y créanme: no les gustará verme disgustado... —su voz se ensombreció tanto que pareció emular un latigazo al aire, mientras sus facciones comenzaban lentamente a transfigurarse en algo mucho más ponzoñoso y vil.

Ambas guardaron silencio, mirándose sumamente preocupadas. No sabían qué pensar. El cariz, tanto en la voz como en el talante del guerrero, comenzaba a teñirse en algo mucho más agresivo. Era obvio: tal como sus palabras lo advirtieron, comenzaba a perder la paciencia y eso desencadenaría terribles consecuencias...

Tenían miedo y de verdad quisieron iniciar alguna acción, pero el estupor no les permitió más movimientos que el de sus arrítmicas respiraciones.

Sasuke, ante la inmovilidad de sus esclavas, no dijo absolutamente nada. Levantó levemente su camisa y el metal de los grilletes resplandeció a la luz tambaleante de los candelabros. Se puso de pie e inundó sus ojos en demencia; una esquizofrénica al mismo tiempo que aterradora. Comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, provocando que Hinata temblara como si sus huesos fueran azotados por un terrible sismo personal. Ella tuvo pavor en vez de miedo, pues recordó todo lo vivido horas antes; algo que por nada del mundo deseaba sentir nuevamente. Y estaba segura que en esta ocasión, Sasuke ni siquiera le daría la oportunidad de hacérselo gentilmente. Lo más probable es que sería de una manera brutal y sumamente terrible. Sintió pánico por lo febril de sus recuerdos; casi podía tocarlos con las manos de lo vívidos que se volvieron. Sakura, entretanto, había tenido la suerte de no pasar por esa situación todavía. Por ello, a pesar de los punzantes nervios engarfiados, se veía más tranquila que su compañera.

—Es-espere por favor, amo. Lo... lo haremos, ¿verdad Sakura? —la miró con una súplica destellando en sus ojos.

La aludida la miró consternada; no se veía nada convencida de retozar junto a ella y entregarse a juegos sexuales de tipo lésbico. Definitivamente no le gustaban las mujeres, eso estaba muy claro. ¿Pero prefería una violación antes que estar con una chica? Ninguna de las dos opciones aparecía como buena, pero una salvaje penetración debía ser algo mucho peor. Observó nuevamente la mirada suplicante de Hinata y no tuvo más dudas al respecto: a pesar de la intensa repulsión que le generaba imaginarse intimando con ella, tendría que hacerlo por el bien de ambas.

—Amo, haremos lo que sea para que usted se divierta como se merece —dijo finalmente la de bien formado trasero e improvisando una manera halagüeña que pudiera calmarlo.

Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos exhalando parsimonia; dejó su camisa a medio abotonar, acomodó más el cinturón en su cintura y se sentó cual palco de teatro, regocijándose del dominio que ejercía sobre ambas chicas. Sí, tener poder era algo realmente grandioso. Pronto avivó su semblante, puesto que estaba genuinamente interesado en el llamativo espectáculo que pronto sus ojos recibirían.

Las mentes de las vírgenes se atestaron de inquietudes al tiempo que no pudieron evitar un par de estremecimientos. Tienen infinitas dudas. Dubitan, temen y piensan miles de cosas perturbadoras. Un alúd de inseguridades las sobrecogió.

Hinata estaba tan pálida como una hoja de papel. Su corazón se había distendido al ir a la ciudad acompañada por un Sasuke más civilizado y menos agresivo, pero ahora volvía a estar en total armonía con el miedo.

La de humildes senos dio un profundo suspiro y, sabiendo que el reloj de la impaciencia estaba en contra, se preparó a darle un consejo a la Hyuga:

—Cálmate. Todo estará bien —imprimió artificial seguridad a su voz.

—Si no lo hacen bien —intervino Sasuke— las violaré de la forma más terrible que puedan imaginar —advirtió a la vez que esbozaba una cara psicopática que crispaba todas las células.

Como si las últimas palabras hubiesen sido una orden específica para hacerlo, Sakura dejó los reconcomios a un lado y apretó los dientes formando una mueca de desagrado. Dio un par de pasos para apegarse al cuerpo de Hinata, percibiendo instantáneamente la grandeza de sus senos. Realmente eran un prodigio de la naturaleza. Ella, en cambio, nunca fue bendecida con tal cualidad. Pese a la situación, sintió un poco de sana envidia. Encajó sus esmeraldas en Hyuga; la vio con más temor que ella. La conocía desde hacía poco, pero no necesitaba más tiempo para saber que se trataba de una chica sumamente tierna y dulce; una mujer que no podría inspirar ningún afecto negativo, salvo en alguien tan cruel como Sasuke Uchiha. Por ello, a pesar de su evidente renuencia, quería mantener la calma e intentar que esto no resultara tan traumático. Se acercó a su oído, susurrándole las siguientes palabras con una calidez despampanante:

—Tranquila, Hinata, soy mujer igual que tú. No te haré daño y nada te dolerá. Sólo hagamos lo que el amo quiere de una manera en que quede conforme y nos olvidaremos de esto. Piensa que yo soy un hombre, quizás así no te dará tanto asco. Eso voy a hacer yo.

La de ojos albinos quedó sorprendida con la gran resiliencia de Sakura en una situación así. Por lo tanto ella no podía quedarse atrás: tenía que ponerse a su altura y dejar de temblar. Ser valiente igual que su compañera lo estaba siendo. Después de todo ambas eran sobrevivientes de guerra, de modo que esto no podía ser algo tan terrible.

—S-sí —contestó finalmente.

Haruno llevó su diestra a los cabellos de su obligada amante y los acarició con dulzura natural. El pelo de Hinata era tan suave como el terciopelo, siendo muy agradable al tacto. Masajear su cuero cabelludo no le provocó un problema como si lo había sido contactar sus senos. Luego, con otra evidente mueca de desagrado, hizo que los pechos de ambas se tocaran todavía más. Esta vez pudo sentir hasta la vibración de los pezones al hacer cálido contacto. Sin prisa, pero sin demora, le lanzó una mirada tierna para que su compañera confiara en su hacer. Sería ella quien tomaría la iniciativa, pues Hinata, mucho más pasiva y tímida, mantenía sus manos inmóviles, aunque sus dedos, por los nervios, se movían en el aire como si imitaran el pedaleo de una bicicleta moderna.

Sakura quiso proseguir, pero de pronto quedó tan congelada como hielo antártico. ¿Qué más debía hacer? ¿Besarla en la boca, acaso? ¿Tocar sus pechos con las manos?

Sasuke, mientras tanto, empezó a sentir el fastidio de no tener un buen espectáculo por delante.

—Dénme sus espaldas —ordenó con voz siniestra a la vez que, aún sentado, desenrollaba la cruenta fusta.

Ninguna quería obedecer tal orden, pero no tuvieron más remedio que hacerlo o sería aún peor. Ingiriendo saliva, apretaron instintivamente los músculos dorsales y lumbares. Sin demora, Sasuke las fustigó a ambas y al instante los gritos de dolor acariciaron sus oídos. El látigo era muy duro, tanto que casi abrió sus pieles de un solo golpe.

—Sigan igual de quietas y recibirán muchos golpes más... —el infierno mismo tomó posesión de su voz.

Sakura apresuró un movimiento antes de recibir otro fulminante latigazo. El ardor que dejaba en la espalda era terrible y no quería vivirlo más. Rápidamente posó sus labios en el hombro izquierdo de su compañera. Y, a pesar de la suavidad empleada, Hinata sintió inevitable repulsión al percibir su boca de mujer. Una repugnancia física y psicológica al mismo tiempo. Incluso, por un mísero segundo, deseó que hubieran sido los labios de cualquier otro hombre y no los de Sakura. Por su crianza tan tradicional, estar con otra chica le parecía una aberración; una detestable abominación. A causa de esto, quiso solucionar su asco imaginando que Sakura era un varón, ¿pero cuál? Para su gran asombro el primer hombre que llegó a su mente fue...

Neji.

Su primo. ¿Por qué había llegado él a sus pensamientos? Seguramente por causa de dos grandes razones: era el hombre más querido que tenía e, incluso ahora, seguía sintiendo la fulgurante alegría de que permaneciera con vida. Sin embargo era su primo, por lo que le pareció inmoral pensar en él. Un pecado de lo más horrible. Enseguida lo exilió de sus pensamientos, aunque quizás hacerlo resultó en algo que le fue más inmoral todavía, pues, cuando Neji desapareció, arribó alguien que perturbó cada una de sus neuronas de una forma realmente maldita...

Sasuke Uchiha.

Se aborreció a sí misma con todas sus fuerzas. Se separó de Sakura violentamente sin poder evitarlo. No porque ella le generara un asco tan potente, sino por la putridez interna que le produjo pensar en él como el hombre que la estaba acariciando con sus labios.

La esclava nueva no se sorprendió de su reacción; para ella también estaba siendo muy difícil esta situación. Era una mujer demasiado heterosexual; por ello, jamás en la vida se imaginó que iba a intimar con otra chica. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que esto no resultara tan traumático, pero podía entender perfectamente el rechazo que estaba esbozando Hinata, aunque jamás se hubiera imaginado que su alejamiento se produjo por una razón mental muy distinta. Ni en mil intentos habría deducido que Sasuke apareció en los pensamientos de su compañera.

El amo, por mientras, se divirtió mucho en sus adentros con la reacción de Hinata. Sin duda, ahora mismo estaba disfrutando de uno de los mejores espectáculos que había visto en toda su vida.

—Veo que quieres ser abusada por mí —le dijo a Hyuga ante su inmovilidad—. La nueva está poniendo mucho empeño, pero parece que tú no quieres hacer lo mismo. Estás deseosa de que yo te posea, ¿verdad? —se divirtió ironizando cruelmente.

—N-no, amo —rechazó apenas pudo reaccionar—. Ahora sí lo haré bien.

Esta vez fue Hinata quien se acercó a Sakura. Decidida a ser más activa que antes, comenzó a prodigarle suaves ósculos en el cuello. Jamás en su vida pensó que los primeros besos que le daría a alguien en la piel iban a ser para otra chica...

Haruno empezó a hacer lo mismo con ella, besándole tanto los hombros como el cuello. Ninguna lo estaba disfrutando, eso era muy evidente, pero darse besos entre ellas seguía siendo mejor que un aborrecible abuso sexual.

Aunque sus almas querían poner empeño en su fingido romance, sus cuerpos pensaban completamente distinto. No reaccionaban de la manera en que debían hacerlo ni querían acatar las órdenes que el cerebro mandaba. La reticencia a tener contacto físico era demasiado obvia.

Sasuke enseguida recibió aquel sentir con una gran claridad. El tedio lo invadió, queriendo obtener más que sólo insípidos besos.

—Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia... —dijo en una desalmada y ominosa amenaza.

Era un maldito; realmente lo era. Pero aún así, tenían mucha suerte de que su sadismo ya estuviera satisfecho por lo anteriormente sucedido en el área prohibida.

Reaccionando velozmente, Sakura subió sus manos y comenzó a tocarle los senos a su compañera sin dilaciones ni avisos previos. Hizo sucumbir sus resquemores con premura sobresaliente. Un desparpajo influenciado claramente por el miedo.

La frente de Hinata sudó como si una fulminante fiebre la hubiese atacado de improviso. Por menos de un par de segundos, Neji acudió a sus pensamientos nuevamente y tuvo más claro que nunca que la maldita mente solía ser demasiado caprichosa. Desterró los pensamientos que lo involucraran en un santiamén, enviándolos a un lejano cofre mental del que no podrían escapar. Pero el gran problema es que si no era Neji, era Sasuke Uchiha quien llegaba a su mente. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer? ¿Abrir los ojos y sólo ver a Sakura tocándola? Le parecía tan repulsivo que no podía evitar los estremecimientos que llegaban cada vez que sentía sus manos descubriéndola. Deseaba desconectar sus neuronas; poner su mente en un blanco total, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Para su pesar, el cerebro siempre fraguaba pensamientos y aquello resultaba una verdadera desgracia en casos así. De pronto, se sorprendió al sentir como Sakura, poco a poco, comenzaba a tocar con más intensidad sus senos. La estaba palpando de una forma diferente al inicio: como si se los estuviera explorando, conociéndolos, como si le hubieran llamado mucho la atención. Y en honor a la verdad, aunque por su timidez no lo quisiera así, era cierto que sus atributos delanteros siempre habían sido muy atrayentes. Más veces de la cuenta los hombres la veían hacia sus pechos; varios de ellos incluso debían hacer un esfuerzo para mirarla a los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso también era algo que le parecía muy curioso respecto a Sasuke: él siempre la miraba a sus luceros. Nunca lo había sorprendido viéndola a los senos ni siquiera de manera inconsciente. Descontando el intento de violación, sus negros ojos siempre se encajaban profundamente en los suyos. Dejó de pensar en las particularidades de su amo y volvió a rememorar como sus atributos llamaban la atención no sólo de los hombres, sino también de las chicas. Ellas también paseaban sus vistas por aquel lugar, aunque, a diferencia de ciertas miradas masculinas, nunca sintió que hubiera deseo o lujuria, sino más bien curiosidad. Y era lógico que así fuera, porque sus pechos eran grandes y llamativos. Era el mismo tipo de curiosidad que generaban sus ojos: no una libidinosa o morbosa, sino producto de lo singulares que eran.

De forma inopinada, Sakura pareció comenzar a sentirse más motivada que ella. Sus labios profundizaron sus besos en el cuello y sus dedos fueron paulatinamente hundiéndose un poco más en la piel de sus senos, apretándolos suavemente; incluso cariñosamente. Había dulzura en sus caricias.

Ambas, como acordándolo de manera tácita, retrocedieron unos pasos. El propósito era afirmarse en la pared para no hacer esto aún más incómodo de lo que ya era.

Hinata escrutó a su compañera y notó que estaba muy concentrada fingiendo. Sakura, a ojos cerrados, estaba actuando muy bien. Sin duda sería una gran actriz si se lo propusiera. Y si su compañera lo estaba haciendo de esa plausible forma, entonces ella, por más difícil que le fuera, también tenía que poner de su parte. Volvió a pensar que hacer esto era mejor que ser violada salvajemente. Aquello la motivó a tratar de dar un poco más de sí para que Sasuke quedara conforme y las dejara en paz por esta noche. Dio unos tenues suspiros de resignación ante lo inexorable. Posó sus manos en la cintura de Sakura y comenzó a explorarla con una obligación que pronto mutó a curiosidad. Muy lentamente, desplazando las manos por su contorno, le pareció llamativa la forma de su cuerpo. La curva existente entre la cintura y la cadera no era tan pronunciada como la suya; la primera no era tan estrecha y la segunda no era tan ancha. Además, bastaba tocar esos lugares para ver que todo su cuerpo era firme. Nunca antes había tocado a una mujer de esa manera, pero de todas formas pensó que el cuerpo de Haruno no era el de una chica promedio; parecía más trabajado y no tan frágil. Aquella idea llevó de la mano hacia otra: el cuerpo de Sasuke debía tener una solidez increíble al tacto. Empero, fulminó tal pensamiento en cosa de un segundo. Ese maldito no acudiría a su mente.

Sakura siguió pronunciando sus besos en el cuello. Sí, definitivamente ella era una gran actriz que no deseaba ser violada por Sasuke por nada del mundo.

Hinata siguió acariciando la cintura y la cadera de su compañera, limitando sus manos sólo hacia ese sector de su cuerpo. Haruno seguía siendo una mujer y tocarla le seguía pareciendo algo innatural, pero por lo menos ya no tenía el rotundo asco del principio. Sus mejillas dieron una muestra de aquello mermando el calor que las poseía. Su timidez inherente también se aminoró un poco.

—Esclava número uno —irrumpió la ruda voz masculina—, vas a tener que hacer mucho más si quieres librarte de mí. ¿O tantas ganas tienes de que te haga mía?

—Tócame los senos, Hinata —a la orden dada por el amo, Sakura reaccionó suavemente para ayudarla—. Tenemos que actuar bien —dijo con un susurro relleno de seriedad.

—S-sí...

El corazón de Hyuga se encargó de impulsar toda la sangre de su cuerpo hacia su cara. Quizás nunca estuvo tan roja en toda su vida. Hizo viajar sus manos a la proximidad de los humildes senos de su obligada amante. No pudo evitar formar una mueca de desagrado antes de tocarlos. Misma mueca que desapareció cuando sus dedos los contactaron a ambos. Le sorprendió mucho lo suaves que eran. Como era de suponer, sólo había tocado sus propios pechos y los de Sakura le parecieron muy hermosos al tacto. Muchos segundos después guio sus dedos hacia los porosos pezones; su turgencia era evidente. Le llamó la atención aquello. ¿Estaría excitada ante el toque de sus dedos o era una reacción natural del cuerpo por el contacto físico? Tal como un párpado se cierra al tener un dedo encima, un pezón podía erectarse de forma natural sin que la excitación lo impulsara. De hecho, el frío podía lograr aquello como una reacción corporal involuntaria. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos al respecto, concentrándose en los atributos de Sakura nuevamente. Sus senos eran pequeños, pero muy suaves, firmes y circulares. Además, comenzó a divagar que, al ser de menor tamaño, la pelirrosa no debía sentir molestias en su espalda por el volumen de los mismos. A ella, en cambio, le agotaba mantenerse erguida mucho tiempo por el peso de sus pechos. Podían ser muy atractivos además de una gran virtud como hembra, pero no eran cómodos de llevar y llamar la atención masculina no era algo que le interesara. Sakura, por otro lado, no debía tener esos problemas y contar con un precioso trasero también era una gran ventaja visual.

Haruno le dio un cuidadoso abrazo, atrayéndola más hacia sí misma; sus cuerpos se pegaron todavía más. Contactaron sus torsos, sus muslos, sus montes de Venus. Las pieles se crisparon a la vez que sus intimidades sexuales quedaron peligrosamente cerca...

Hinata llevó una mirada hacia su amo Sasuke. Lo observó muy atento, aunque no pudo notar el tinte de la lujuria en sus ojos. Casi inconscientemente, vio hacia su pantalón por el rabillo del ojo, pero comprobó que no estaba excitado. ¿Las estaría viendo como animales de circo? Seguramente así era.

—Mastúrbense de una vez —exigió él con voz dura e impaciente—. Quiero ver más acción. Si creen que gracias a tan poco no las violaré se equivocan... —esgrimió la maldad inherente a una amenaza.

Hinata no pudo evitar cerrar sus manos en un gesto de preocupación.

—Ay —chilló Sakura, pues su compañera le había apretado sus senos más de la cuenta.

—Lo... lo siento.

Hyuga volvió a posar sus ojos en Sasuke y vio como el muy maldito sonrió maliciosamente. Sin dudas, estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con ambas.

Siguiendo la orden dada por el perverso, la de excelso trasero desplazó sus manos a través del abdomen de su amante; esquivó hábilmente el ombligo y bajó hasta llegar al punto culminante de toda mujer. —Perdón... —le dijo a Hinata justo cuando se disponía a tocarla.

—Lo sé... —dijo ella apretando párpados y labios por la incomodidad que sentía.

Sakura contactó la feminidad de su impuesta musa y ésta apretó sus piernas como reacción natural, apresándole la mano sin esa intención. Hyuga formó una mueca, arqueando sus labios en un gesto de desagrado. Nunca en toda su vida pensó que una mujer la iba a tocar de esa manera tan íntima. Se sintió sucia, mancillada, impía e impura. Haruno comenzó a recorrer el contorno de su vulva, descubriéndola y explorándola tal como antes lo había hecho con sus senos. Sintió la calidez sexual, la textura peculiar de los vellos púbicos y el relieve tan singular de la piel más íntima. Hinata abrió sus ojos y atendió a las esmeraldas de Sakura. No atisbó lujuria: era curiosidad. La misma la estaba impulsando a explorarla, descubrirla, recorrerla paulatinamente. Sin embargo, también estaba siendo muy cuidadosa y empática. Eso mermó el gran disgusto de Hinata en algunos escaños. ¿Un hombre podría ser igual de delicado tocándola? Lo dudaba mucho.

La de cabellera rosa, entretanto, pensó que para cualquier hombre Hinata sería una mujer fascinante físicamente. Tanto que, incluso a ella, había sido capaz de anularle completamente su repulsión. Debía admitir que su cuerpo resultaba de lo más llamativo. Si incluso con ella era capaz de lograr algo así, probablemente Hinata debió tener muchos pretendientes cortejándola.

Poco a poco, la de ojos albinos fue acostumbrándose a los toques y caricias prohibidas. Quizá ser bisexual no era tan malo después de todo...

¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo Sasuke con su perversión?

Hinata detuvo sus cariños en los senos de su acompañante. Abrió sus ojos para mirar a Sakura, quien seguía explorándola suavemente. Sus dedos ahora acariciaban la parte más sensible de su sexo y volvió a sentir repulsión inevitable. Pero esta vez no fue una realmente física: fue más bien mental. No quería hacer esto, no quería sentir agrado tocando a una mujer o siendo tocada por una, pero por un momento su cuerpo se separó del cerebro y pareció querer actuar por su cuenta. Era su cuerpo, no su alma, el que gradualmente comenzó a acostumbrarse a la situación. Se habituó a tener apegada a Sakura mientras su mano tocaba dulcemente lo que biológicamente la hacía mujer. No le gustaba, mas se acostumbró a ella. A su perfume de fémina; a sus trabajadoras manos más ásperas que las suyas; a sus labios besando suavemente la piel de su cuello; a sus respiros cerca del oído. Y realmente no podía creer que se estuviera acostumbrando a todo eso.

Era una mujer como ella...

Se distanció un poco de Sakura y vio a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa que irradiaba perversión. ¿Estaría adivinando lo que estaba sucediendo con ella en este momento?

De pronto, Haruno se apretó un poco más contra ella como si no quisiera separarse. ¿Acaso su cuerpo había provocado algún efecto genuino en la pelirrosa? ¿O simplemente quería hacer lo mejor posible frente a Sasuke?

No pudo profundizar en sus dudas, pues Uchiha hizo restallar el látigo contra el suelo, exigiendo más. El repentino chasquido las hizo temblar a ambas instantáneamente. Sakura, con algo de repelús, no tuvo más remedio que bajar su cabeza y darse al trabajo de chupar los pezones de su futura amiga. Hinata formó una mueca de asco en sus facciones, pero fue algo puramente psíquico, ya que a su cuerpo sí le estaba gustando la sensación. Era una lengua succionándola y no sentía que hubiera una diferencia real con la de un hombre. ¿Habría una verdadera diferencia?

¿Acaso ahora también le gustarían las mujeres?

Por supuesto que no. Nunca le gustaría ninguna. Estaba haciendo esto por obligación y nada más. Lo hacía únicamente porque ser violada era algo peor.

Hinata, a regañadientes, decidió acariciar más los modestos senos de su compañera, mientras Sakura seguía chupando los relieves porosos que coronaban los suyos. No era una sensación tan mala ni asquerosa como supuso en un principio, pero seguía prefiriendo a un hombre. De hecho, incluso anheló sentir los músculos de uno...

Para su primera vez realmente quería tocar a un varón y no a una mujer. Y era obvio que así fuera, pues era heterosexual. Volvió a pensar en quien odiaba. En el cuerpo cubierto por sudor que vio durante el entrenamiento, en la firmeza de sus brazos y abdominales. ¿Pero por qué tenía que recordar eso? ¿Por qué rayos su cerebro era tan inquieto?

Por curiosidad y odio. Cualidades intrínsecas a un gran porcentaje de seres humanos. Aunque rabiara por ello, en muy poco tiempo Sasuke había obtenido curiosidad y odio hacia él. Pero era lo segundo lo que realmente la sorprendía, pues nunca imaginó que su corazón pudiera forjar algo así y mucho menos en un período tan corto de tiempo. De pronto, se olvidó que Sakura la tocaba y también de la situación en la que estaba, enfocándose en el bastardo que tenía enfrente. Por más que intentara negarlo, él llegaba a sus pensamientos más de lo conveniente. A fin de cuentas era su amo, por lo que tendrían que convivir durante años enteros. Quizás inclusive durante toda la vida. Era inexorable pensar en él. Esta no era una situación en que podía huir, no era una inminente violación en que después nunca más lo vería. Era una en que estaba atrapada, teniendo que convivir durante el resto de sus días con su victimario. Una en que debía acostumbrarse a él sí o sí para sobrellevar mejor la pérfida coyuntura actual. Una en que tarde o temprano la haría suya y ella no sería capaz de evitarlo. No podría dilatar las cosas mucho tiempo más. La única solución para torcer el destino de lo mórbido era intentar contactar su sombrío corazón. No había más alternativa que esa.

Agobiada por la magnitud de sus pesares, se refugió dándole un abrazo a Sakura; quiso acurrucarse como una niña pequeña, pero no sintió la solidez que un hombre sí le daría. No sintió la sublime firmeza que el brazo de Sasuke le otorgó en la ciudad. Le hubiera gustado tener un pecho masculino para brindarse solaz y dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Sakura era muy linda, pero seguía siendo mujer y Hinata era definitivamente heterosexual. Por un momento su alma se separó de su cuerpo a la vez que sus sentidos se adormecían. Ya no sentía las íntimas caricias de la chica de ojos jade; sólo quería despertar de esta pesadilla para estar con sus seres queridos de nuevo. Con su familia, con sus amigos, con la gente que amaba.

Lágrimas humedecieron el hombro de Haruno y ella detuvo instantáneamente sus atrevidos toques. Pensó que ella tenía la culpa de provocar tal pesar, pero no era así en lo absoluto. Era un ataque de súbita nostalgia que Hinata simplemente no pudo controlar.

Sasuke formó una sonrisa complacida; una que Hyuga pudo ver claramente. Entendió que él deseaba hacerla sufrir a ella, quería verla hundirse en el dolor a ella. Podía sentirlo como un efluvio que era invisible a la vista y los demás sentidos, pero muy percibible para su corazón. No sentía que exhalara algo igual hacia Sakura; era exclusivamente hacia ella la iniquidad. Le gustaba verla sufrir por una razón que iba más allá del sadismo: era por lo que había sucedido entre su clan y él. ¿Pero qué pasó para que la odiara tanto? Además ella no tenía la culpa. Ella no sabía absolutamente nada de los asuntos de guerra y jamás le hubiera hecho daño a nadie.

—Perdóname, Hinata... —se excusó Sakura ante esas conmovedoras lágrimas, sintiendo que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos.

—No es por ti, Sakura... —le respondió rápidamente, dispensándola —. Es sólo que estoy cansada. Extraño a mi familia...

—Lo sé... yo también extraño a la mía... —dijo ella al tiempo que suspiró con suma amargura.

—Qué ternura —intervino el voyeurista, quien, gracias al silencio, escuchó todo pese al ínfimo volumen empleado por ellas—. Ahora chúpense sus sexos o pagarán las consecuencias —profirió una terrible orden que contrastó completamente con las tristes palabras recién formuladas por ellas.

—¿Qué? —dijeron ambas realmente espantadas —. ¿Chuparnos nuestros sexos? —esta vez sólo habló Sakura.

—Por supuesto —confirmó con malignidad—, no me digan que no conocen el sexo oral.

—P-por favor, amo... eso es demasiado —alegó la más tímida de manera sumisa, mientras sus lágrimas disminuían lentamente.

Como respuesta, Hyuga no tardó nada en volver a presenciar la mirada sádica y los puños cerrados de ira que jamás podría olvidar. Aquel semblante que le había infundido el terror más grande de todos. Era una demencia febril, lunática, aterrorizadora en verdad. La faceta fría generaba miedo, pero esta era infinitas veces peor por su falta de cordura. Algo demasiado lúgubre habitaba en aquel interior, tal como si un demonio tomara repentina posesión de su alma...

Ambas féminas se asustaron intensamente. Sintieron miedo de verdad. Era como si una miasma energética rodease el cuerpo de Uchiha. Algo que no era percibible a los cinco sentidos normales, sino al alma misma o al sexto sentido. No era algo tangible, era una vibración parecida a la gravedad o al magnetismo, pero con la gran distinción de poseer un tinte realmente maligno.

—Yo se lo haré —dijo Haruno muy angustiada, pero más preocupada por Hinata que por ella misma—, pero no nos haga daño.

Sasuke aceptó la súplica y el cariz de su semblante mermó varios ápices la intensidad de su maldad.

Sakura se arrodilló ante su acompañante y, haciendo inevitables mohínes de severo disgusto, se posicionó delante de su intimidad. El cuerpo de su compañera era suave a la vez de precioso; por lo mismo su tacto se acostumbró a su piel. Sin embargo, chupar su vulva era algo que iba más allá de lo decente, lo moral o satisfactorio. A través de un profundo suspiro renovó fuerzas de flaqueza y se acercó más al sexo de Hinata cerrando sus ojos con suma fuerza. Y, sin querer prolongar más de la cuenta el sufrimiento, se apresuró a darle un beso allí.

La de cabellos morenos dio un largo paso hacia atrás, quitándose de encima el contacto de los labios de Sakura. Fue algo demasiado incómodo, repulsivo e indignante. Ya no soportaba más. Que Sasuke la castigara, que la torturara o inclusive matara, no le importó. No iba a tolerar esta deleznable situación un segundo más. No iba a ser más su juguete.

—¡Me cansé de esto! —hizo un notorio ademán con sus manos—. ¡Castígueme todo lo que quiera, pero no pienso seguir con esta aberración! —ni siquiera tartamudeó, pues había caído en una desesperación que la llevó a ignorar completamente lo que podría recibir como castigo.

Sakura temió por su compañera y, a la vez que tragaba saliva nerviosamente, miró a Sasuke. Suplicó en sus adentros que a Hinata no le sucediera nada malo. No obstante, para gran sorpresa de ambas, esta vez el guerrero no reaccionó de mala manera.

—Muy bien, por esta vez es suficiente. Ya vendrá otra ocasión en que la pasión se incrementará... —forjó una media sonrisa claramente maligna—. Sin embargo, no he quedado conforme. Miren, ni siquiera lograron excitarme —indicó hacia su entrepierna, apuntando a que su órgano sexual no había reaccionado —. Así que no tengo más alternativa que violar a una de ustedes como castigo.

Una hiriente corriente eléctrica se desplazó por las columnas de ambas mujeres, mientras las palmas de sus manos sudaron como también lo hicieron sus axilas. Un enjambre de emociones dañosas surgió en sus malheridas almas.

—Así que elijan... —continuó él— ¿cuál de ustedes será? Tienen tres minutos para tomar la decisión. Si superan ese plazo seré todavía más vehemente de lo normal.

Hinata se sintió sumamente violentada e indignada. Comenzaba a cansarse de la vil situación y, envalentonada por lo mismo, recordó el claro ejemplo que Sasuke le había dado en la conversación de varias horas atrás.

—_Ella, en un mundo dominado por hombres, estuvo en el puesto más alto en el ejército. ¿Sabes por qué?_

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque ella no tuvo miedo de morir en el intento._

No tuvo miedo de morir... ella, en cambio, vivía siempre con miedo a morir o al dolor. Es entonces que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: Sasuke habló de la tal Artemisia como si la respetara. De hecho obviamente así era, puesto que la había mencionado como un ejemplo a seguir. Además, también mencionó que la mujer que actualmente respetaba era alguien demasiado fuerte. Y entonces Hinata lo supo como si el mismo cosmos hubiera contactado su alma: tenía que dejar de lado el miedo y quizás Sasuke comenzaría a respetarla. Quizás así él podría verla más que como una simple esclava y como una basura humana.

—Esto es una abominación —inició una protesta de manera segura y firme, casi denodada—. Es ir demasiado lejos. Un espanto. Algo horrible. Hicimos lo que nos pidió y aún así va a violar a una. No es justo. Me gustaría verlo a usted con otro hombre a ver si le gusta.

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa. Ella, Hinata Hyuga, se había atrevido a protestar como nunca antes lo hizo. ¿Habría entendido el ejemplo que le había dado de Artemisia? Al parecer sí... Al parecer comenzaba a perder el miedo y eso, al contrario de lo que se pudiera suponer, no lo disgustó en lo más mínimo. Le encantó, de hecho. Estaba desafiándolo, estaba contradiciéndolo. Estaba perdiendo el temor a morir. Su alcurnia guerrera salía a flote por fin. Pero, por supuesto, aquella satisfacción interna no la demostraría... no todavía. Faltaba mucho para eso aún.

Intencionadamente, los labios de Sasuke retrocedieron en una sonrisa monstruosa; una tan vil y animalesca que sus blancos caninos destacaron de una manera que resultó perturbadora. El rostro de ambas chicas livideció por lo mismo.

—Mis palabras ya están dichas —ambas vieron en sus ojos una macabra invitación al dolor—. Una de ustedes será violada por mí dentro de tres minutos y no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora elijan de una vez, ¿cuál de las dos será la víctima? ¿Cuál quiere sacrificarse por la otra?

Sin embargo, a pesar de las tinieblas tenebrosas que Sasuke era experto en forjar, esta vez Hinata estuvo decidida a no dejarse amilanar. Internamente temblaba peor que una gelatina, pero en esta ocasión no lo demostraría, pues, hasta ahora, hacer tal cosa en nada le había servido.

—Si viola a la una o a la otra, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Igualmente nos violará a las dos tarde o temprano. En el fondo no hay diferencia alguna —ni ella misma entendió como su voz no tropezó ninguna vez, pero realmente lo había conseguido. De no ser por la tensionante situación, incluso se estaría sintiendo orgullosa de sí misma. Al menos por ahora, había conseguido superar su terrible miedo.

Sakura miró asombrada a su compañera unos segundos, pues jamás pensó que se atreviera a discutirle así a su amo. Hinata no era tan frágil como había pensado en un principio. De hecho, ahora estaba siendo más fuerte que ella misma.

Él guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos mirándola fijamente, pero esta vez Hyuga no bajó su cabeza como siempre solía hacerlo. Sí, definitivamente estaba comenzando a dejar su miedo atrás. Pensó en golpearla para implantárselo nuevamente, mas reconoció que ella arguyó un sólido argumento. Y la inteligencia le agradaba, aunque ésta fuera femenina. Abstrajo su mirada unos momentos, demostrando de esa forma que estaba meditando las palabras recién dichas por su primera esclava.

—Tienes un gran punto —aceptó él tras unos cuantos segundos—. De hecho, es tan bueno que seré magnánimo: Sólo una de ustedes dos se convertirá en mi esclava sexual. La otra sólo se dedicará a labores de limpieza.

—¿Cómo? —dijeron ambas al unísono, total y completamente asombradas.

—Lo que escucharon. Sólo a una de ustedes la violaré constantemente. La otra podrá permanecer casta porque yo no la tocaré.

—¿E-es en serio? —preguntó Hinata, sin poder créerselo.

—Así es —confirmó de inmediato—. Así que elijan de una vez, ¿cuál de las dos será mi esclava sexual? ¿A cuál de ambas la haré mía eternamente?

Ellas se miraron profundamente a la vez que sus pulsaciones se alteraban. Rápidamente se entregaron a la esperanza y a la desesperación en proporciones equivalentes. Tendrían que tomar una muy difícil decisión, pues a Sasuke parecía encantarle poner terribles encrucijadas. Hinata, aquello, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

¿Quien será la violada finalmente? ¿Quién será la única y verdadera esclava sexual? ¿Sakura o Hinata?

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

_Notas Finales: Gente molesta por la aparición de Sakura y yo le hago un semiyuri con Hinata xD Soy un maldito, lo sé xD. Así que odio, mentadas de madre y veneno serán muy bien recibidos. Sé que lo merezco :P Y aquí es donde empieza la campaña "Salvemos a Hinata", pues me imagino que no la querrán traumar con una violación. Tenemos que salvarla de ser una esclava sexual, pero ya me dirán en comentarios lo que piensan._

_Un saludo gigante y nos vemos en el siguiente capi ^^_


	5. Capítulo Quinto

_Hola! Espero que estén muy bien. He leído atentamente los reviews y me ha sorprendido ver que el 99% quiera ver a Hinata como la esclava sexual. Yo esperaba lo contrario, pues adoro a Hinata y no quería verla sufrir algo así de terrible. Es un Sasuhina, pero precisamente por eso me decía a mí mismo: ¿cómo va a sentir amor por Sasuke si él la viola constantemente? Me parece algo muy enfermizo y las posibilidades de que se amen en una situación así se volverían prácticamente nulas. Sólo odio existiría. Originalmente, la inclusión de Sakura me servía precisamente como la vía de escape para que Hinata no sufriera las violaciones. Sin embargo, ante la absoluta mayoría de sus respuestas he decidido cambiar lo que tenía planeado desde un principio. Aunque parezca que siempre hago lo que se me da la gana (xD) la participación de ustedes es importante y también tengo en cuenta sus opiniones, más si éstas son una mayoría total y absoluta como la de ahora. _

_Les agradezco una vez más los reviews, el interés, las críticas, el odio y el apoyo a este humilde fic. Es todo un honor para mí ^^. También contaré que este capitulo se me hizo un poco duro de escribir, pero tengo que ser cruel por el bien de la historia, ya que, como las etiquetas del mismo fic lo dicen, esto es un drama angst ;)_

* * *

**_Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Quinto_**

* * *

La aviesa disyuntiva brincó sobre ellas, pisoteando sus almas sin conmiseración. Sólo una sería la poseedora del trágico título de esclava sexual. Por ello, el silencio se volvió absoluto y sus movimientos fueron cancelados hábilmente por la incertidumbre. Ambas sentían que estaban detenidas sobre una cuerda floja que oscilaba entre la esperanza y lo antónimo a ella.

—Como soy alguien muy bondadoso —lo dijo como si realmente lo pensara así—, aumentaré el tiempo disponible: les daré diez minutos para decidirlo —anunció, mostrando una vez más que podía hacer lo que se le antojara—. Entretanto iré a comer unas sabrosas naranjas —dijo con una tranquilidad tan grande que resultaba ofensiva.

—Gracias, amo —dijo Sakura, mientras Hinata se limitaba a guardar silencio.

Sasuke, todavía con su látigo en la mano, abrió la ruidosa y añeja puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. ¿Quién sería su esclava sexual? En diez minutos lo sabría, aunque él tenía a una evidente preferida para ejercer tal labor. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, le sería una verdadera lástima desperdiciar a su favorita en labores de limpieza. Sin embargo, la propuesta estaba hecha y no iba a retractarla ya. Además la otra chica también era una hembra de lo más sabrosa, así que en el fondo no había problema. Cualquiera de las dos le sería satisfactoria. Sin más, se dirigió a la cocina para hacer gozar su paladar con algunas jugosas frutas.

Una vez a solas, las bellas féminas se miraron agitadas. Hinata hacía crujir sus dedos, mientras se mordía el interior de una mejilla. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, pues sentía que en cualquier momento el temblor de sus piernas la llevaría a darse un porrazo contra el suelo. Entretanto, Sakura suspiraba profundamente con una morisqueta ácida en su faz. Comenzó a caminar de lado a lado de manera inconsciente.

Encadenada a su angustia, la de grandes senos fue la primera en hablar:

—Y-yo me sacrificaré —dijo yendo inmediatamente al meollo del asunto. Sólo tenían diez minutos y, por lo difícil que era, esto podía alargarse fácilmente más allá del tiempo emplazado.

Sakura se conmovió inevitablemente. El miedo de Hinata era evidente, pero aún así se había atrevido a encarar a Sasuke con una fuerza inusitada, además de querer protegerla a ella. Hyuga tenía una nobleza inestimable, pero, precisamente por lo mismo, tenía que salvarla de un destino tan cruel.

—No, Hinata. Tú sufrirás más que yo, estoy segura —su voz demostró la última cualidad con gran soltura.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó extrañada.

—Porque él tiene algo personal contra ti. Es demasiado evidente —detuvo sus pasos y le encajó la agudeza de su mirada—. Me ha bastado este poco de tiempo para ver que Sasuke te tiene un odio específico. Si te sacrificas va a ser peor para ti de lo que será para mí. Será mucho más violento contigo.

Había lanzado un buen punto. Uno muy bueno, de hecho. Su razonamiento tenía una lógica impecable. Hinata quiso replicar, pero no encontró nada sólido para hacerlo. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerle ver su verdadero sentir.

—A-acepto que tienes razón en eso, pero me voy a sentir muy mal si te sacrificas para salvarme. Me va a doler como no tienes idea. No quiero verte sufrir, Sakura —lágrimas emergieron por sus ojos y se pasearon por el suave valle de sus mejillas.

—Hinata...

La gran nobleza que poseían ambas estaban colisionando directamente. De verdad querían protegerse. De verdad la una quería sacrificarse por la otra. Lo normal hubiera sido lo contrario, pero las dos chicas tenían corazones demasiado buenos para anteponer a la compañera como víctima. Dentro de la horrible situación, supieron que serían grandes amigas. Inseparables, de hecho.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Hinata. Eres muy linda de corazón —al decirlo, un rictus de poderosa emoción se dibujó en su rostro.

—Tú también lo eres —contestó enseguida, encendiendo su voz con calidez—. Por eso no puedo dejar que te sacrifiques. No me lo perdonaría nunca. La conciencia me castigaría un día tras otro si te permitiera ser la víctima. Mucho menos así de fácil. No puedo aceptar algo así.

Haruno asintió. —Entiendo eso perfectamente porque a mí me pasa igual —cruzó sus brazos de una manera poco habitual; tomándose los codos con las palmas—. Pero además del odio de Sasuke hacia ti, yo ya perdí mi himen, así que ni siquiera sangraré.

Otro buen punto a favor de la pelirrosa. Hinata lo lamentó sinceramente, pero no tuvo más remedio que permanecer muda. Transcurrieron algunos segundos en cómplice silencio.

—¿Te puedo contar algo privado, verdad? —preguntó Sakura antes de confesar una intimidad que, para sus tiempos, estaba mal vista. Y mucho más en una mujer. Aunque después de lo recién vivido con Hinata, la verdad era que parecía poca cosa.

—Por supuesto.

—Como yo perdí mi himen por ese accidente, me dio curiosidad y he aprovechado de... —su mirada bajó al suelo antes de decirlo— de masturbarme introduciéndome un par de dedos —Hinata pestañeó rápidamente un par de veces, mientras era Sakura quien ahora coloreaba sus mejillas —. Por lo tanto —alzó la cabeza y continuó rápidamente antes que la vergüenza la dejara sin habla— creo que a mí me dolerá menos que a ti. Me será menos doloroso porque mi vagina está más preparada. ¿Tú nunca te has masturbado, verdad? —supuso ella por su actitud más conservadora.

Hinata volvió a sentir el rubor en sus carrillos. Curiosamente ahora mismo ambas estaban desnudas y se había acostumbrado a ver a Sakura de esa forma sin pudores. De hecho, hacía muy poco, ella incluso le había acariciado su vulva. Recién su cerebro estaba asimilando todo lo que hicieron realmente. Pero a pesar de lo recién vivido, la antigua Hinata seguía palpitando en ella, por lo que la íntima pregunta sonrojó su faz como antaño.

—In-intenté masturbarme una vez, pero me dio un cargo de conciencia terrible. Mi familia es muy tradicional, así que siento que cosas así son pecaminosas y me generan malestar mental.

—Entiendo eso, la sexualidad femenina está muy reprimida. Sentir placer es algo malo incluso, sólo podemos parir hijos y ya.

—Es verdad —consintió enseguida—, pero esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones en este momento. Tenemos que enfocarnos en el dilema actual. Yo quiero protegerte, Sakura, pero te veo tan decidida que me haces dudar —dijo honestamente.

—Ay, Hinata —dijo su nombre emocionada—, yo también quiero protegerte. Sinceramente, creo que para mí no será tan traumático ni tan doloroso como lo será para ti. No sería un sacrificio tan grande como para ti sí. Yo ya no tengo himen y me he masturbado introduciéndome los dedos. Además, desde un principio él me pareció un hombre muy guapo. Puede ser muy superficial y asquerosamente banal lo que estoy diciendo, pero cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, me ayudará a superar un poquito mejor el trauma.

Hinata bajó su cabeza, perdiéndose en el limbo de sus pensamientos. Luego volvió a alzar su mirada.

—Quizá tienes algo de razón, pero me voy a sentir tan culpable. Verte sufrir haría añicos mi empatía, Sakura. No quiero que te pase algo así. Te conozco hace tan poco, pero ya siento una conexión muy grande contigo.

—Es verdad. Siento que seremos muy buenas amigas. Por eso mismo tengo que protegerte —dicho esto, reanudó su caminata por la habitación de lado a lado usando pasos poco firmes. Eso le indicó a la Hyuga que, a pesar de la fortaleza que pretendía mostrar, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa igualmente.

La hórrida situación había provocado que, a pesar del lapso de tiempo tan corto, ambas se unieran en un vínculo que parecía el de amigas de mucho tiempo. Tanto Hinata como Sakura querían darse fuerzas la una a la otra a toda costa. Supieron entonces que el tiempo no era un factor para confiar en alguien. Y menos para tratar de proteger a ese alguien. La nobleza de sus corazones las compelía a ello. Estaban desnudas en este mismo momento, pero la desnudez del alma era más bella que la de sus cuerpos.

—¿Estás segura que quieres sacrificarte, Sakura? —hecha su pregunta, abrió su boca y respiró a través de ella silenciosamente, anhelando controlar la agitación de sus nervios convertidos en estalactitas.

—Será algo muy duro, pero lo superaré. Yo soy una mujer fuerte. Y saber que podré salvarte me da más fuerzas todavía.

De manera trémula, las llamas de los candelabros comenzaron a fallecer en coágulos de cera derretida. Antes que la oscuridad se apoderase del cuarto, Hinata se apresuró en abrir el cajón del velador para sacar más velas. Colocó un trío de ellas en posición, sosteniéndolas en los restos derretidos de las anteriores; alcanzó a prender dos antes de que se apagara la cerilla. Tuvo que encender otra para generar una llama en la última vela.

—¿Y si dejamos que elija él? —propuso Hyuga cuando terminó su acción, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva a su compañera, quien había permanecido silenciosa en el intertanto.

Ella reaccionó mirándola con más intensidad. —Si dejamos esa opción es evidente que te escogerá. Es muy notorio que quiere hacerte sufrir a ti.

Hinata bajó su cabeza, reflexiva. No quería que su nueva amiga se sacrificara, pero sus argumentos tenían una gran solidez. Pensó en no discutir más, pero, por más fuerza que Sakura intentara aparentar en la voz, sus nervios salían a flote en su lenguaje corporal. Aunque fingiera lo contrario, estaba asustada también. Y si realmente quería salvarla tenía que implantarle dudas. Divagando, llegó una idea que podría ayudarla en tal misión.

—¿Y si te lo quiere hacer de forma anal? —hecha su pregunta, Hinata vio como se asomaba una luz de duda en Sakura, pues detuvo su caminar a la vez que su cuerpo tembló instantáneamente. Estaba sumergiéndose en un túnel de inseguridad y ella tenía que expandirlo más todavía —. A mí casi me lo hizo así —Haruno pestañeó asombro ante esas palabras—. Y eso debe doler muchísimo. Además... además sentí el tamaño de su pene y es enorme —se estremeció inevitablemente al recordarlo, formando una mueca angustiada también—. Por allí sería terrible y las ventajas que mencionas no te servirían de nada.

La de ojos verdes se ensimismó, sintiendo un gran temor que acosó sus células. Incluso sus glúteos se apretaron instintivamente. De manera vaginal podría decirse que hasta casi se sentía preparada, pero analmente daba escalofríos. Más si Sasuke era tan dotado como Hinata lo relataba. Enmudeció completamente esta vez.

La puerta de la indecisión se había abierto en Sakura, de modo que ahora era el momento preciso de Hinata para proponer una idea.

—Creo... creo que lo más justo es que él elija a quien quiere como esclava sexual. Así ninguna tendrá que sufrir porque la otra se sacrificó por ella.

—¿Estás segura, Hinata? —junto con su pregunta, hizo bajar un poco sus cejas—. Si dejamos que él elija te escogerá a ti, estoy muy segura porque a quien quiere hacer daño es a ti. Además tú eres más linda que yo, así que también te elegirá por eso.

—Pero qué dices —rechazó Hinata enseguida—, mis ojos son muy raros y hay algunos hombres que se espantan con ellos. Tú en cambio los tienes de un verde precioso. Tú eres más linda, además de tener un trasero perfecto.

Sakura sonrió levemente; ella era demasiado dulce. —Gracias, pero no hay tiempo para halagos. Se están terminando los diez minutos y seguimos sin decidir —puso cara compungida, mirando hacia el reloj de arena—. Además nos dijo que eligiéramos nosotras y se puede enfurecer si le decimos que tome él la decisión.

Mientras pensaba en una salida satisfactoria para ambas, Hinata se rascó una mejilla con el índice diestro. Luego, usando el mismo, masajeó el puente de su nariz unas cuantas veces.

—Le diremos en primera instancia que él escoja —tras un hondo suspiro que deseaba aplacar el temor, inició su argumento final—. Si reacciona mal, entonces le diremos que ya teníamos la decisión tomada de todas formas. Si Sasuke no quiere escoger, entonces tú serás la sacrificada. N-no me gusta para nada, pero acepto que tus argumentos son buenos y creo que tienes algo de razón en que te será menos doloroso que a mí.

Sakura hizo una mueca disconforme antes de responder. No quería asentir, pero tenía que admitir que era lo más justo.

—Está bien, lo aceptaré —dijo tras varios segundos—. Pero sigo pensando que te estás equivocando. Si él escoge te elegirá a ti y vas a sufrir mucho, Hinata...

Sus ojos verdes se humedecieron de tristeza al pensar en su compañera como víctima. Aunque trató de contener las lágrimas, una logró liberarse hasta llegar al mentón.

Hyuga se conmovió mucho. Lo natural era que ambas desearan a la otra como la sacrificada. Sin embargo, con ellas era todo lo contrario: ambas querían protegerse a pesar de conocerse hacía tan poco. Destellaban una nobleza sin parangón.

—Sakura... gracias por ser tan buena.

—Es al contrario, gracias a ti por serlo —guiada por las ganas de consolarla avanzó unos pasos y llevó una mano a la cabellera morena, brindándole una pequeña caricia.

Contar con el apoyo mutuo fue un gran consuelo en lo hórrido. Ambas se estaban dando fuerzas, apoyándose de una manera increíble. Permanecieron en silencio, hablando solamente a través de sus ojos. Verdes y albinos se fusionaron en la complicidad del sufrimiento, pero también del compañerismo. Se alegraron mucho de tenerse la una a la otra.

Sasuke llegó un minuto después, con un descascarado gajo de naranja en su boca. Le dio un mordisco, masticando lentamente la sabrosa y jugosa pulpa. Mientras lo hacía observó a ambas, irradiando curiosidad.

—Y bien, ¿quién será mi esclava sexual? —preguntó tras darle un viaje a su estómago a la jugosa fruta.

Ellas se miraron entre sí antes de responder. Hyuga se levantó de la cama, colocándose junto a Sakura.

—A-amo —golpeada por la ansiedad, Hinata inició una respuesta—, perdónenos por favor, pero no pudimos elegir. Nos sentiríamos muy mal si una se sacrificara por la otra. Preferimos que usted escoja a quien quiere...

Ambas jóvenes quedaron a la expectativa y temieron una reacción negativa, mas ésta no llegó. Sasuke esbozó un gesto de complacencia, puesto que lo dicho por sus esclavas le convenía completamente. No estaría supeditado a la decisión de ellas, de modo que podría tener a la hembra que realmente deseaba poseer.

El semblante del guerrero brilló maléficamente. Posó sus ojos en Hinata y luego en Sakura. Quería engendrarles miedo; temor. Simuló perfectamente una duda, una que no era tal, pues ya tenía muy claro a quién haría suya. Se deleitó aplazando la decisión, tomándose el mentón en gesto pensativo. Clavó su mirada varios segundos en una; luego similar cantidad de segundos en la otra.

Las chicas sintieron las ansias de la elección. Una que cambiaría sus vidas radicalmente. Entre ser una esclava sexual y una sirvienta había una descomunal diferencia. Suspiraron profundamente por lo mismo.

Tras una malvada dilación, Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura lentamente, imitando la velocidad de aquellas pesadillas que parecían nunca acabar. La miró fijamente a sus esmeraldas, al tiempo que cada segundo avanzaba como una condena. Él estaba disfrutando intensamente el momento. De pronto, puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica de cabellos rosas.

—Tú eres la elegida.

Hinata sintió una perfecta mezcla de alivio y angustia. Aunque quizás la segunda era mayor que la primera. Sus manos entrelazadas debieron distenderse un poco, pero no lo hicieron. Permanecieron exactamente igual de apretujadas. Su virginidad quedaría intacta, sí, pero el sufrimiento que padecería Sakura le corrompió cada fibra de su ser.

Haruno, entretanto, suspiró por la tormentosa combinación de emociones. Sin embargo, salvaría a Hinata y eso la ayudaría a soportar mejor la situación. La resiliencia aumentó su vigor al pensar en el bienestar de su nueva amiga. Sólo rogaba que Sasuke no fuera tan violento ni que se lo hiciera de forma anal.

Las cartas del destino finalmente habían sido jugadas. No obstante, la mano definitiva sería muy diferente a la esperada. De pronto, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

—Tú eres la elegida... pero para hacer las labores de la casa...

Dichas sus palabras, las pupilas de ambas se expandieron por la perplejidad. Sasuke miró a Hinata directamente, jadeando a través de su semblante malévolo regocijo.

—Y tú serás mi esclava sexual —le dijo a su futura presa—. Mi puta eterna.

Desde un principio su elegida era muy obvia, pero se encargó de dilatar las cosas para jugar con las esperanzas de la última Hyuga. Ella, aturdida por el vaivén tan opuesto de emociones que se sucedieron, sólo atinó a bajar su mirada dando un suspiro tan sonoro y triste que provocó un eco en toda la habitación.

La tímida chica vio, por las sombras oscilantes en el suelo, como Sasuke se acercaba a ella. Tembló sin poder evitarlo. En el fondo sabía que esto pasaría si le daba la posibilidad de elegir. Lo sabía perfectamente porque, tal como le advirtió Sakura, él quería hacerla sufrir a ella. Dio un suspiro lastimero, tratando de preparar su mente para recibirlo por dentro. Para intentar mermar el dolor de alguna manera. Por lo menos esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, tenía un consuelo poderoso: su sacrificio estaba salvando a Sakura. Pensar en eso le ayudaría a soportar de mejor manera la futura ignominia sexual.

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Haruno en un pesado suspiro. Sintió tanto alivio como dolor, pero le pareció que el segundo era más fuerte. No quería verla sufrir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sasuke ya había tomado su irrevocable decisión.

—Amo, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? —preguntó la de ojos esmeraldas.

—Así que también eres voyeurista.

—Es para tratar de ayudarla —explicó, avergonzada—. Intentar consolarla de alguna manera.

—Claro, puedes darle apoyo moral mientras la violo —dijo tranquilamente.

Sin más palabras, Sasuke escatimó el tiempo: tomó a Hinata fuertemente de los cabellos e hizo contactar sus miradas alzándole la cabeza. Luego la lanzó hacia la cama sin ningún cuidado.

—Ponte como la primera vez o tendré que usar los grilletes...

Hyuga, apagada completamente, como si la mismísima luz de la vida la hubiera abandonado, se colocó en la posición demandada por su amo. Posó su abdomen sobre las sábanas, mientras sus piernas se juntaban la una con la otra y su trasero quedaba en primer plano visual.

Sasuke tomó las suaves manos, poniéndolas detrás de la espalda. Entrelazó las muñecas una encima de la otra y las presionó con su siniestra, ejerciendo un grillete manual. Esta vez, sin juegos previos, colocó su pelvis muy cerca de los glúteos de su deliciosa presa.

Ella, con profusas lágrimas en sus ojos, esta vez no chilló, no pataleó, no gritó. Estaba resignada a su destino; por eso nada de lo anterior aconteció. Muy pronto recibiría y sentiría la carne de ese demonio horadándola. Profanando su intimidad de tal modo que nunca más podría sacarse de encima esa repelente sensación. Ni siquiera bañándose miles de veces lo conseguiría, pues el dolor más profundo quedaría en la raíz de su alma, no en su cuerpo.

Sakura comenzó a arrepentirse de la petición de quedarse. Iba a ver una violación y sintió escalofrios terribles. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Hinata? Había pensado en tomarle las manos mientras lo funesto sucedía, pero Sasuke se las tenía aprisionadas. Quizás decirle cosas al oído, tal vez contarle alguna historia sobre su vida la ayudaría a desconcentrarla y distraerla del dolor. Debía hacer algo que pudiera deshacer el sufrimiento de su mente. Masajear sus cabellos, tal vez... ¿qué más podía hacer para aminorar el dolor de su situación?

—Hinata... lo siento tanto... —le dijo a su oído mientras le brindó una suave caricia a uno de sus oscuros mechones.

Ella hubiese querido responderle algo para calmarla, pero simplemente no pudo. Su corazón estaba desgajándose en un constante martirio de latidos precipitados, palpitando miedo por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Era inevitable, pero, a pesar de ello, estaba decidida a no darle a Sasuke suplicantes gritos ni desesperados movimientos por zafarse, pues eso era precisamente lo que un sádico como él buscaba: divertirse con el dolor ajeno. Sin embargo, esta vez no le provocaría tal gozo. Se convertiría en una estatua, un maniquí sin vida. Apretó los dientes y sus manos aprisionadas se cerraron en puños. Sí, pondría todas las fuerzas de su alma en no deleitar con su dolor al maldito que tenía encima. Sin embargo, pese a la resiliencia que deseaba invocar, Hyuga no pudo evitar llorar. Lo hacía de una manera que realmente conmovería a cualquiera que tuviese un corazón.

Sasuke deleitó sus manos con las nalgas de su víctima, pero su actual pasividad no le gustó para nada. Estaba demasiado quieta, resignada completamente a su destino. Ni siquiera parecía ya una violación, sino algo consentido. Lo único que logró apaciguar en algo su disgusto fueron los sollozos que ella prodigaba.

La pelirrosa no lograba tolerar tantas lágrimas cayendo... ¿Y si trataba de dejarlo inconsciente dándole un golpe con el candelabro? ¿Funcionaría algo así contra un guerrero curtido como él? No; definitivamente no. Pero tal vez una última súplica podría conmover aquel negro corazón y hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Amo, disfrutaría más conmigo —dijo Sakura pretendiendo esbozar seguridad, pero consiguiéndolo solamente a medias—. Yo estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que usted quiera. Sería una esclava sexual mucho mejor para usted.

Hinata abrió sus ojos empañados completamente por las lágrimas. Le impresionó que su compañera todavía quisiera salvarla. Estaba tan agradecida con ella, pero no podía dejarla hacer eso. No. Hyuga era demasiado buena para dejar que Haruno tomara su lugar. Sasuke ya había tomado su decisión y sería ella quien ejercería la labor de mártir.

—Sasuke —lo tuteó con confianza —. N-no lo dudes: háceme tuya. Poséeme. Yo ya estoy lista para ser tu mujer —le dijo entre lágrimas que se acrecentaron todavía más.

Entonces Sakura entendió definitivamente que Hinata se sacrificaría a cualquier costo. Dando un suspiro, bajó su cabeza acongojada hasta la última célula. Sin intención, pudo ver como el miembro de su amo comenzaba a crecer lentamente y tragó saliva ante lo inevitable. Pronto sería una testigo privilegiada de una terrible violencia sexual.

El guerrero, mientras tanto, sufrió un cortocircuito mental; uno que provocó que sus movimientos se detuvieran. No entendía qué diablos estaba sucediendo. Esta le era una situación completamente anormal. Inverosímil, de hecho. ¿Por qué tenían tantas ganas de sacrificarse la una por la otra si recién se venían conociendo? Era algo que resultaba inexplicable. Por un momento pensó que a lo mejor era tan atractivo que ambas querían hacerlo con él, pero, a pesar de su enorme ego, su inteligencia lo conminó a desechar la vanidosa idea. Era una violación, algo que nadie querría vivir. Y Hinata evidentemente fingía sus palabras para salvar a su compañera. La evidencia líquida de su dolor era una prueba clara de ello. ¿Pero por qué, a pesar del sufrimiento, querían protegerse siendo apenas unas desconocidas?

¿Tan fuerte era la nobleza en ellas? ¿Tan impredecible la mente humana? ¿O acaso era específicamente la femenina? En tan poco tiempo habían formado un vínculo realmente impresionante. Uno que él sólo había generado con sus perros. Aunque para lograr tal cosa a él le tomó años, no un par de horas como a ellas.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos unos segundos. Por consecuencia, sus movimientos siguieron ausentes.

¿Qué le sucedía?

—No entiendo —su lengua hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó —. ¿Por qué quieren sacrificarse la una por la otra? —preguntó mezclando curiosidad y rabia a partes iguales—. Se conocen desde hace muy poco. No tiene ningún sentido. Lo natural sería desear lo contrario: que la otra sea la víctima.

Ellas guardaron silencio unos segundos; la sorpresa había domado completamente sus cuerdas vocales. Sasuke había mutado su tono de voz, al punto que parecía realmente interesado en recibir una respuesta.

—E-es por empatía —dijo Hinata, reaccionando más rápidamente que su compañera—. Aunque usted no lo entienda, una violación es algo terrible para cualquiera. No quiero que Sakura viva algo así. No lo merece. N-nadie lo merece —recalcó lo último con voz descorazonada.

—Es verdad —apoyó Sakura inmediatamente—. Ninguna lo merece, pero, si tiene que sufrir una, prefiero ser yo. Me siento mejor preparada que ella para superar la violación... —aunque quiso aparentar seguridad, su manera temblorosa delató los nervios tras sus palabras.

Sasuke permaneció sin hacer movimientos. Quedó quieto, como si estuviera meditando. ¿Sería una diferente forma de valentía la que estaba viendo? Él sólo conocía el coraje del combate; el de quitar la vida al enemigo o perderla en sus manos. No conocía la valentía del sacrificio, la de querer proteger a alguien más. ¿Acaso el valor podía presentarse de formas distintas?

Él era un lobo solitario. Alguien que nunca conoció el amor filial o familiar. De hecho, peor todavía: Uchiha había sido entrenado para ser un arma bélica perfecta. Por ello, su visión de la vida era muy limitada. Limitadísima. No sabía que la valentía no sólo era derrotar el temor a la muerte, que no sólo se daba en combate al matar a un enemigo: también podía darse protegiendo a un semejante. Anteponer al prójimo también reflejaba valor. Y precisamente estaba reflexionando aquello. Su maldad era sobresaliente, pero su inteligencia lo era mucho más. Y quería descubrir qué estaba llevando a esas chicas a hacer algo así. Entenderlo, deseaba.

Hinata, por su posición actual, no podía verlo, pero sintió como la prisión en sus manos se soltaba levemente. Sakura, entretanto, veía asombrada como Sasuke seguía hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Parecía estar analizando la respuesta, pues que ambas quisieran sacrificarse había derrotado momentáneamente su sadismo. Por lo menos por ahora, la curiosidad estaba alzándose con la victoria.

De súbito, mientras eso sucedía, los perros comenzaron a ladrar airadamente muchos metros más allá. Sasuke reaccionó al segundo, levantándose del cuerpo de Hinata y posando sus pies sobre el suelo. Frunció el ceño con mirada abstraída y estuvo a la expectativa. Los canes pronto cambiaron los ladridos por gruñidos, clara señal de que se lanzarían encima de alguien para atacarlo...

¿Pero quién rayos se atrevía a entrar en los dominios de Sasuke Uchiha?

Era Neji. Tenía que ser él. El muy maldito había llegado antes de lo esperado... ¡Consiguió avanzar en línea recta eliminando a una patrulla fronteriza! Sólo eso podría explicar que ya estuviera aquí. Sin embargo, matar a una escuadra sin ayuda era algo imposible. Tenía que estar acompañado por uno o más hombres tan hábiles como él.

Sasuke ni siquiera se puso la camisa encima, reaccionó tomando a Hinata desde la muñeca y la arrastró desnuda hacia fuera de la habitación. Ella, por simple instinto, alcanzó a coger su vestido con la mano libre, pensando en ponérselo apenas pudiera.

Uno de los perros gañó, como si fuera golpeado a lo lejos. Incluso peor que eso: quizás fue un gañido agónico que anunció su muerte.

Sasuke fue atravesado por un repeluzno maldito. Por primera vez Hinata pudo ver algo de temor en sus negros ojos, cosa que nunca pensó que él pudiera sentir. Estaba preocupado por sus perros, era algo muy evidente. Realmente los quería. Amaba inclusive.

Sakura no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Por ello, ningún atisbo de movimiento forjó. Rápidamente, Sasuke atravesó la puerta con Hinata y la cerró con llave. La pelirrosa no era necesaria en lo más mínimo; la que debía ver morir a Neji era la maldita Hyuga. Nadie más que ella. Apenas cerró la habitación, partió corriendo hacia la puerta principal a toda velocidad. Un nuevo y estremecedor alarido lastimero se escuchó más allá. Era evidente que los perros estaban luchando contra alguien en la lejanía. Era Neji, sin duda tenía que ser él. Lanzó un potente silbido para que sus perros retrocedieran, pero ninguno pareció obedecer la orden. Entonces cerró sus puños y apretó los dientes como si quisiera triturarlos. Corrió hacia la puerta prohibida, desapareciendo rápidamente a través de ella.

Hinata, una vez sola, comenzó a colocarse su vestido para ocultar su desnudez. Mientras lo hacía, sintió un pánico atroz: todas sus expectativas de hablar para detener el combate serían fulminadas si los perros de Sasuke morían. Él no iba a perdonar algo así nunca en la vida. Jamás. Era un hecho tan evidente como la vida y la muerte.

Corrió hacia la puerta con las piernas siendo impulsadas por su alma en vez de sus músculos. La abrió y fue abrazada por la oscuridad de la intemperie, mientras sus cabellos aletearon por la brisa nocturna. Rápidamente lanzó un grito agudísimo y ensordecedor.

—¡Neji, no los mates! ¡Vete, por favor! ¡No te preocupes por mí! —gritó Hinata al tiempo que ponía sus manos a los lados de la boca para darle más alcance a su voz.

Sasuke apareció por la puerta prohibida portando una espada en la siniestra, otra al cinto y un gran escudo redondo en la diestra. El último tenía una figura extraña: algo que parecía un badil o algo similar. Seguramente era el estandarte de la familia Uchiha. Corrió hacia la puerta, empujando a Hinata de una manera tan fuerte que ella cayó de bruces al suelo y, sin importar nada más, se lanzó hacia el horizonte como un verdadero demonio. Mientras lo hacía forjó un nuevo y potente silbido para que sus perros retrocedieran, pero la orden no fue cumplida por ninguno. Un terrible escalofrío que amalgamó temor e ira cruzó cada zona de su espalda. Impulsado por tales sensaciones, aceleró todavía más su carrera. Tenía que salvarlos, puesto que, por muy entrenados que estuvieran, obviamente perderían la vida contra alguien como Neji. Sasuke hubiera sacrificado a cualquier persona sin ningún resquemor, a sus propios subordinados como si fueran insectos, pero jamás a sus animales.

Empolvada por la caída, Hinata se levantó y echó a correr tras Uchiha a todo lo que podía. Tenía que detener la pelea aunque perdiera la vida en el intento. De hecho, la vida de su primo valía mucho más que la suya, pues él era libre y ella no.

—¡Vete, Neji! ¡Vete que yo estoy bien! —exclamó mientras corría, haciendo que su voz se tambaleara por el esfuerzo.

La luz de los candelabros de la mansión pronto quedó atrás, siendo la luna, en su traje más brillante, la única fuente de luz nocturna. Gracias a ella la oscuridad no era tan profusa como sí sucedía con su ausencia.

Sasuke sabía que si Neji ponía la astucia por sobre el honor, no estaría solo. Es más: era un hecho que el Hyuga estaba acompañado por uno o más compañeros. Por ello había salido con el escudo más grande para protegerse de alguna traicionera flecha. Como el orgullo era un mal sustituto de la inteligencia, Neji había puesto prioridad al rescate de Hinata antes que a su propio honor como guerrero. En realidad era lo que debía hacer, pues luchando sin ayuda no tendría posibilidad alguna de derrotarlo. Era algo deshonorable, pero sagaz al mismo tiempo. Hinata le era más valiosa que su propio orgullo, algo que tenía un significado enorme.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, inclinó su cuerpo y comenzó a zigzaguear hábilmente para ser un objetivo más difícil para algún oculto arquero. Elevó su escudo a la altura de la cabeza, pues conocía su terreno mejor que nadie y no necesitaba mirar para llegar donde escuchó el último aullido de dolor. Llegó por fin a los límites de la alambrada y, muy cerca de un árbol próximo al arroyo, vio un espectáculo criminal: desperdigados yacían los cadáveres de sus perros. Dos de ellos incluso estaban decapitados, mientras sus cuerpos todavía temblaban de manera espasmódica. Entonces cayó de rodillas como fulminado. La conmoción causó estragos en su ser. Estaba completamente paralizado; su cerebro apenas procesando la terrible información recibida por los ojos.

Hinata, a varios metros todavía, pudo ver como Sasuke caía de rodillas. Entonces ella sintió algo mucho peor que un escalofrío; era algo insistente, no pasajero, que se incrustó en lo más recóndito de sus vértebras. Algo que permaneció en su columna como una serpiente que se rehúsaba a abandonarla. Los perros habían muerto. Estaba segura, pues sólo aquello podría provocar que alguien tan inhumano como él tuviese esa reacción. Y entonces supo que, a pesar de toda su vileza, él también tenía un corazón.

Dos hombres, ocultos gracias al frondoso follaje del cercano manzano, se aprestaron a atacar por sorpresa. Sasuke estaba completamente en shock y sin ninguna guardia que lo protegiera. El rumor de que sus canes eran su punto débil circulaba de manera insistente, tal como si fueran un talón de Aquiles. Matar animales era algo que ambos guerreros no deseaban hacer, pero la seguridad de Hinata era más importante. Además, que fueran perros de guerra que no dudaron en tratar de desgarrar sus cuellos les permitió atravesarlos sin arrepentimientos.

Hinata, todavía corriendo, vio como dos siluetas se arrojaban sobre su amo en un gran salto por la espalda. Era una hábil trampa para acabar con Sasuke en el único momento de su vida en que estaría vulnerable. Una trampa perfecta.

El tiempo se distorsionó en un estremecedor ralentí. Hinata sintió que su cerebro plasmaba mil pensamientos en tan sólo un segundo. A pesar de todo, no quería ver morir a Sasuke. Lo supo con una claridad que la impresionó. Incluso quiso advertirle del peligro, quiso detener el ataque, pero sabía que si lo hacía, entonces serían Neji y su compañero quienes perderían la vida. Detuvo su carrera instantáneamente y, con una hórrida máscara de dolor en su faz, esperó la muerte de Uchiha cerrando sus ojos. Le dolió el corazón, pero era lo que debía pasar. A Neji lo conocía desde casi toda su vida, a Sasuke ni siquiera un día entero. Su primo era una persona buena, Uchiha un demonio sádico. Era el destino que se merecía, empero, sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón igualmente.

Los dos guerreros, uno con melena larga y el otro corta, saltaron sobre su enemigo blandiendo sus espadas con ambas manos, dispuestos a atravesar el corazón y la cabeza de su enemigo al mismo tiempo.

El silencio nocturno hizo que Sasuke escuchase el crujir de la rama y, pese a su terrible dolor espiritual, reaccionó a velocidad de relámpago por mero instinto guerrero. Sin siquiera voltear su faz porque hacerlo sería perder vital tiempo, retrocedió su hombro y posicionó su escudo de la manera precisa para repeler el furtivo ataque que visualizó en su mente. Los dos hombres intentaron ultimarlo continuando sus letales estocadas, pero Uchiha dio dos rápidas volteretas sobre el suelo como si fuese una rueda. Se puso de pie a la vez que daba un gran salto atrás para imponer distancia, lanzó su escudo a un lado y desenvainó su espada secundaria. Ambas armas se irguieron en sus manos amenazantes a la par de demoníacas. La oscuridad de la noche, apenas atenuada por la luz selenita, le dio un cariz todavía más perturbador. Su semblante irradiaba un odio sin límites. Sin frenos. Una furia tan infinita que no se apagaría ni aunque le arrojaran encima todos los mares del mundo. Sus ojos ya no eran ojos: se habían convertido en fuego del averno. En llamas que anhelaban sangre.

Los tres contrincantes se miraron unos momentos, saboreando la adrenalina que fluía cual río por las capas de sus pieles. No era una sensación molesta, al contrario, habían aprendido a convivir con ella e incluso añorarla. El gran complot de Neji había fallado, pero todavía podían obtener la cabeza de Sasuke. Eran dos contra uno, aunque al guerrero solitario tal cosa ni siquiera le parecía una desventaja.

Hinata abrió sus ojos, sintiendo terror total. Sus facciones se transfiguraron en verdadero pavor. Esto no era como ella lo había imaginado: ni siquiera había tenido la chance de hablar para evitar el combate. Todo pasó súbitamente; a una velocidad infernal.

Sasuke y su sed de venganza no dilataron un segundo más las cosas: cual energúmeno, se lanzó contra ambos guerreros dando un grito de guerra atronador. Rápidamente la contienda se convirtió en algo terrorífico, espeluznante. A pesar de que eran dos guerreros contra uno, Uchiha no parecía estar en desventaja. Rugiendo como un demonio, alardeaba la pericia propia de uno.

—¡Por favor, deténganse! —gritó completamente desesperada. Todas las alertas sensoriales de su cuerpo estaban prendidas, exhalando horror a través de un estridente grito celular.

—¡Corre, Hinata! —gritó Neji sin poder dar más indicaciones por el intenso fragor del combate.

—¡A través del arroyo! —agregó el acompañante de cortos cabellos y cejas gruesas.

Pero ella estaba paralizada por la conmoción, como si no creyera lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba sumergida de lleno en esta vívida pesadilla; una de la cual no podría despertar.

Sasuke esgrimía rugidos impropios de un ser humano. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido tanta furia como ahora. Era algo impresionante. Irreal. Absolutamente atemorizante.

Las espadas chocaron unas cuantas veces al punto que produjeron chispas que acuchillaban la oscuridad. Neji y Lee sujetaban las suyas con ambas manos para obtener más fuerza en sus golpes, mientras Sasuke sujetaba una en cada mano arriesgándose a perder alguna si un cruce de espadas era demasiado fuerte. El par de guerreros también asumían un peligro al no usar un escudo, pues, aunque usar uno brindaba mayor seguridad defensiva, también ralentizaría sus movimientos y la opción de ganarle a alguien como Uchiha se reduciría demasiado. El combate sería rápido y letal por lo mismo. Un todo o nada completamente brutal para ambos bandos.

Hinata cayó de rodillas, echándose a llorar por la desesperación. Las cosas no debían pasar así; tenían que darse de una manera más lenta para siquiera poder hablar. Esta pesadilla no era lo que esperaba. ¡No lo era!

Sasuke volvió el combate todavía más bestial al ver por el rabillo los cadáveres de sus canes. A cada furiosa estocada, las ráfagas de viento zumbaban de manera terrible. Salvo que fuese estrictamente necesario, evitaba al máximo posible el cruce de espadas o, por la fuerza ejercida por ambos hombres, terminaría perdiendo sus armas. Y eso sería un final definitivo para él. La desventaja numérica lo obligaba a atacar y retroceder maximizando sus reflejos. Los guerreros que tenía enfrente eran tan hábiles que le sorprendió que pudieran combatirlo de igual a igual.

Neji intentaba cercarlo por la espalda, mientras su compañero seguía atacando por el frente, pero Sasuke era tan hábil que tras cada estocada su cuerpo giraba precisamente a la posición perfecta para que su retaguardia no quedara descubierta. Los estaba obligando a ambos a enfrentarlo de frente, pues era precisamente lo que necesitaba para emerger airoso. Su rapidez era impresionante, satánica inclusive. Ambos hombres estaban comprobando en carne propia porque a Sasuke lo conocían como el guerrero perfecto. Pero por más hábil que él fuera, salvarían a Hinata empleando todas sus fuerzas para conseguirlo. Tenían que hacerlo.

Uchiha perdía terreno, mientras estaba siendo acorralado contra la alambrada. El compañero de Neji era muy fuerte, tanto que estuvo a un tris de decapitarlo. Antes de que sucediera tal destino, tendría que cambiar el estilo defensivo y posicionar al factor sorpresa como un aliado, tal como un gato sorprendería a un pastor alemán atacándolo directamente a los ojos. Así, mientras Neji se distanciaba un poco para atacarlo por el flanco izquierdo, Sasuke se arriesgó a recibir una estocada letal. Por ello obtuvo, por parte de Lee, una herida superficial en el abdomen. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrir, pero algo así era demasiado poco para detener a Uchiha, quien, sobrepasada ya la defensa del enemigo, cortó las dos manos de Lee con un fulminante movimiento. Por la diabólica potencia del golpe ascendente, ambas cayeron algunos metros más allá, sosteniendo todavía la espada entre sus dedos. Chorros divergentes de sangre se esparcieron sobre el suelo, convirtiéndolo en un mar de palpitante rojo. Todo esto aconteciendo en tan solo un segundo.

El grito de dolor fue irreal. Completamente espeluznante.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Neji, lanzándose sobre su enemigo y apretando tanto los dientes que casi llegó a trizarlos. La tormenta de espadazos obligó a Sasuke a retroceder algunos metros.

—¡Lee! —gritó Hinata en completa desesperación, corriendo hacia él como si hacerlo sirviera de algo. Hubo un tiempo que él fue un gran rival para Neji, pero ahora era el mejor amigo que tenía. Nunca imaginó que hubiera podido sobrevivir a la guerra.

Sasuke no se preocupó de rematar al caído: repelió el ataque de Neji, enviándolo hacia atrás con una impresionante lluvia de estocadas lanzadas a una velocidad inhumana. El objetivo tuvo que retroceder saltando tres veces o habría muerto sin remedio. Nadie en este mundo podría haber bloqueado esos diabólicos golpes. Entonces Uchiha, aprovechando la distancia impuesta, lanzó su espada secundaria y ésta surcó el aire como si fuera un feroz proyectil. Un segundo después se incrustó en el cráneo de Lee, matándolo en el acto.

Hinata ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar con él. El grito de espanto que propinó fue terrible, psicodélico, inexplicable.

Los ojos de Neji se volvieron acuosos en tan sólo un segundo, mientras ahora Sasuke sujetaba su única espada con ambas manos. La diferencia entre usar una espada a una mano o a dos era colosal. El poder y la precisión de cada golpe aumentaba al doble o más inclusive, pues la fuerza imprimida por dos brazos era muy superior a la de uno. Y en alguien como Sasuke, era algo que asomaba tan impresionante como la diferencia existente entre un gato y un tigre. Neji lo supo entonces, su fin llegaría dentro de pocos segundos. Si ni siquiera con Lee pudo derrotarlo, mucho menos podría solo. Sin embargo, moriría con honor. Como todo un Hyuga. Por ello, fue él quien se lanzó contra Uchiha sin ningún tipo de miedo, encarando a la muerte como el más valiente de los hombres. Tenía que rescatar a Hinata y no iba a perder sin intentarlo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

La joven cayó en un llanto estremecedor; era la primera vez que veía a un muerto. Antes había visto cadáveres en una lejanía tal, que impedía siquiera distinguirlos; occisos que habían caído en combate lejos de casa y que eran repatriados en grises caravanas para darles santa sepultura. No obstante, nunca había visto un fallecido desde tan cerca. Lee siempre había sido un gran amigo y ahora estaba muerto. Alguien siempre atento, amable y con un sonrisa destellante. Alguien relleno de bondad que no merecía un destino así. No podía asimilar como esos negros ojos seguían a párpados abiertos, hundidos en el vacío insondable de la muerte mientras se teñían de sangre. Hinata apretó sus manos, clavando sus uñas en las palmas. Estaba a punto de entrar a un colapso nervioso. No obstante, escuchó un grito de Neji y se volteó a mirarlo: seguía luchando para rescatarla. Fue entonces que algo relampagueó claramente en su alma: No podía dejarlo a su suerte. La espada atravesada en el cráneo de Lee era lo único que representaba una esperanza de cambiar el destino de su primo. No lo pensó dos veces. Aunando fuerzas desde lo más profundo, arrugó todas sus facciones al punto que pareció más el rostro de una anciana que el de una joven, sujetó la espada por el mango y trató de extraerla de la cabeza del fallecido. Todos sus músculos estaban comprimidos en una angustia terrible, pero, a pesar de la fuerza ejercida, la espada estaba firmemente adherida a los huesos craneales. Era algo dantesco en verdad. Hinata sintió que un turbulento remolino se forjaba en su estómago; que el último comenzaba a girar como un carrusel. Empero, no tenía tiempo para vomitar. No ahora. No podía caer en la desesperación, ¡ahora menos que nunca! Apretando todavía más sus sienes, colocó un pie encima de la cabeza de Lee para hacer resistencia y esgrimió fuerza con sus manos para sacar la espada. La misma, finalmente abandonó el cráneo del fallecido y estuvo en el aire sostenida por Hinata. Su rostro se volvió la más vívida definición del espanto al ver la hoja. La sangre destilaba como si estuviera palpitando todavía, como si aún quisiera formar coágulos a pesar de ya no poseer un cuerpo que proteger. Diminutas burbujas emergían como magma de un volcán. Incluso pequeños restos de masa encefálica estaban adheridos todavía al arma.

Sintió una turbulenta arcada proveniente desde su estómago, mas logró contenerla a duras penas. Dejó de mirar la espada para olvidar lo atroz en ella y enfocó su mirada en el combate sostenido por su primo contra Sasuke.

Hinata nunca había luchado con una espada. Era pesada; mucho más de lo que imaginó. Por lo mismo, estaba tambaleando en sus manos. Sin embargo, no iba a ser una inútil mientras Neji arriesgaba su vida por la suya. No iba a ser una simple espectadora mientras su primo estaba a punto de abrir las puertas del más allá. Sin rugidos ni aspavientos, se lanzó contra la espalda de Sasuke para tomarlo por sorpresa. De forma inexperta, pero sin temor alguno a morir, se arrojó contra su amo para siquiera intentar distraerlo. Quizás así, su primo tendría la oportunidad de acabar con él.

Neji no podía creer lo que veía, pero, a pesar del frenesí de la batalla, se sintió sumamente orgulloso de ella por aquel mísero segundo disponible. Era ahora o nunca. Hinata provocaría una abertura en la defensa de Sasuke. Esta sería la última oportunidad para derrotarlo. La última chance de liberarla de su infecto yugo.

Ambos Hyuga se lanzaron contra él al mismo tiempo y distancia. Sasuke, alertado por los pasos en su retaguardia, se giró un poco, viendo por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo como su esclava sostenía su propia espada, la secundaria, con todas sus fuerzas. Sorprendido por su fiera actitud, demoró unas milésimas de segundo en reaccionar agachándose y aquello fue suficiente para que restos de sus cabellos cayeran al suelo. Sintió la ráfaga de viento como un zumbido en su oreja. Neji realmente estuvo a un tris de cortarle la cabeza por la distracción provocada por Hinata. Había tenido una gran suerte para librarse de la fatalidad. El de negros ojos tuvo que retroceder unos pasos ante el ataque, pero aprovechó con gran destreza la nula experiencia de su esclava: girando su cuerpo de una manera perfecta, esquivó una estocada suya fácilmente y le dio una brutal patada en el abdomen. Ella perdió el aire en menos de un segundo, hincándose sobre el suelo peor que una asmática. Sasuke robó la espada de la mano femenina y, con un enardecido movimiento de revés hecho con su diestra, la lanzó hacia Neji cual misil teledirigido a pesar de la corta distancia. El Hyuga, desconcentrado por la preocupación hacia Hinata, tuvo que medir al máximo la precisión de sus movimientos. Con un certero espadazo logró desviar el letal golpe. Sin embargo, Sasuke había avanzado a una velocidad satánica tras su lanzamiento y cortó las dos manos de Neji con un salvaje movimiento.

El grito fue terrible. Espantoso de verdad.

Ambas manos cercenadas cayeron al suelo, todavía sujetando firmemente la espada. El corte había sido tan rápido y fulminante que los tendones todavía no se daban por enterados de que ya no tenían un cuerpo que los sostuviera.

Hinata, todavía de rodillas en el suelo por la terrible patada, ni siquiera pudo gritar el nombre de su primo. No podía siquiera hablar por la falta de aire, mientras sus ojos se desencajaban por el terror y su boca abierta hacía tremendos esfuerzos para inhalar algo de oxígeno. Ni siquiera podía dar un mísero paso.

La sangre corría a chorros desde los muñones abiertos. Neji no tardaría mucho en sufrir un colapso volémico que lo llevaría a la inconsciencia.

Sasuke puso la afilada punta de la espada en el pecho de su enemigo, justo en la zona de su corazón.

Y Hinata, a pesar de todo, logró dar una súplica asmática, entrecortada y moribunda. Una voz absolutamente sobrecogedora por la asfixia cruel que la azotaba.

—No lo hagas... Sasuke...

* * *

_La luz crepuscular que teñía de azafrán el cielo, comenzaba a anunciar el deceso del día y el nacimiento de la noche. Tal como ha sucedido durante incontables eones, el astro rey le cedería el majestuoso trono del firmamento a la diosa de nívea piel. En un espacioso llano curvado en diagonal y con un río como telón de fondo, dos Hyuga se disponían a disfrutar del hermoso ritual natural. El varón estaba recostado sobre el suelo y con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. La fémina sentada y abrazando sus piernas flexionadas. Sus miradas se mantenían fijas en el horizonte repleto de ocres montañas. Y una vez que la luna menguante se entronizó en el firmamento, disfrutaron tanto de ella como de las brillantes hermanas pequeñas que siempre la acompañaban. El paisaje era simplemente maravilloso. Un pequeño gran consuelo ante los fuertes rumores que anunciaban el inicio de una terrible guerra..._

_Por tal causa, Hinata estaba sumamente preocupada, pues, si un conflicto estallaba, Neji tendría que servir a su patria en combate._

—_No entiendo —de improviso, ella habló—. No entiendo porque la gente siempre tiene que estar peleando, odiando y matándose entre sí. Que comience una guerra es una locura; ambas naciones podríamos convivir en paz —se quejó amargamente._

_Neji irguió su espalda para buscar algún pedrusco en el suelo. Cuando lo halló, lo lanzó hacia el río. A pesar de la distancia, el objeto llegó a destino y rebotó tres veces en la superficie antes de hundirse._

—_Era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano. Nuestros países cada vez crecen más y ya hemos tenido choques territoriales. La población aumenta, los recursos se hacen más valiosos y eso siempre crea guerras de conquista. La historia lo confirma muchas veces —respondió Neji con voz impersonal, aunque dio un profundo suspiro tras su respuesta._

—_Pero podríamos compartir —tras decirlo, su labio inferior se encarnó hacia fuera, tal como el puchero de una niña. Pausó sus palabras unos segundos, deshizo su involuntario gesto y continuó—. ¿Por qué vernos como enemigos? Antes que cualquier nacionalidad somos personas. Seres humanos. Eso es lo realmente importante._

_Neji sonrió. Ella en verdad era demasiado pura._

—_Es muy idealista lo que dice, señorita Hinata —respondió seriamente—. El ser humano es egoísta por naturaleza. Si ya convivir entre familiares se hace complicado, imagínese entre naciones. Usted es demasiado noble, por eso nunca lo entenderá. _

_Ella bajó su mirada. _

—_Neji, por favor, tratame de tú. Te lo he pedido muchas veces —le dijo avergonzada._

_Él sonrió divertido._

—_Está bien. Te tutearé —consintió por su notoria insistencia, pues ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había pedido lo mismo—. Aunque yo creo que a un ángel habría que tratarlo con más respeto. _

—_P-pero qué dices —se ruborizó al instante y ladeó su cara para que él no lo notara—. No soy un ángel —sus índices comenzaron a contactarse entre sí de manera nerviosa. Como muchas veces le sucedía, el rubor había maquillado sus facciones nuevamente._

—_Claro que lo eres, Hinata. Yo te traté mal muchas veces y aún así me perdonaste sin rencores. _

—_No recuerdes esas cosas. E-es algo que ya quedó muy atrás. Lo importante es que ahora nos llevamos muy bien._

_Él dio la mejor respuesta posible: sonrió sinceramente. _

_Por un momento olvidaron la inminente guerra; sólo se enfocaron en el bello panorama que tenían en frente. El murmullo del río acariciaba sus oídos, mientras las luciérnagas estelares brillaban más que nunca, como si quisieran destronar a la reina selenita. __Por fortuna, los ojos de ambos no tropezaron con ninguna nube celosa que pudiera alejarlos de la hermosa visión._

—_Ojalá un día evolucionemos lo suficiente como para que ya no existan guerras —comentó Hinata, retomando el tema bélico por la preocupación que la inundaba. Aunque intentara lo contrario, era algo que constantemente recurría a su mente. No podía evitarlo._

—_Eso nunca pasará —dijo Neji con toda seguridad._

—_N-no seas tan pesimista. Un día, cuando haya más empatía y amor, todo será mejor. _

—_Soy realista, Hinata. En este mundo lo más importante es la fuerza y la dominación. El amor es muy lindo, pero no ganará guerras._

_Ella lo miró firmemente antes de responder._

—_Pero puede evitarlas._

_Él se emocionó escuchando su ideal pacifista. Era tan inocente e ingenua. Alguien demasiado pura para este mundo envilecido. Pero a diferencia de ella, Neji era un guerrero y conocía la cruel realidad. De todas formas, aunque pudiera parecer contradictorio, odiaba la guerra a pesar de su profesión. No era un soldado porque le gustara la sangre o asesinar, sino tan solo para seguir la rígida tradición familiar y defender a su país. Quizás algún día este violento mundo dejaría de serlo y se podría prescindir de guerreros, pero por ahora eran un mal necesario._

—_Cr-creo que la clave está en amar al prójimo, nada más que eso —añadió ella ante el silencio de su primo._

_Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Admiraba que ella pudiera ser así de noble. Ojalá la dureza de la vida nunca la hiciera cambiar._

—_Este mundo no te merece —dijo de repente—. Si hubiera más gente como tú, no me cabe duda que todo sería mejor._

_Hinata, sorprendida, sólo musitó: —Gra-gracias, Neji._

_Tras agradecer, se sonrojó al tiempo que sentía un calambre en su lengua. Por ello, no agregó más palabras. Ambos guardaron silencio un rato, enfocándose en el fabuloso paisaje que ahora presenciaban. Motivada por el mismo, una singular pregunta llegó a la mente femenil. _

—_Neji... __si muriéramos mañana, ¿qué crees que es lo más bello que has visto en tu vida?_

—_¿Lo más bello? —preguntó enseguida, pero no a causa de que haya escuchado mal o necesitara una confirmación. Simplemente la particular pregunta lo había tomado completamente de improviso y la repitió por inercia._

—_Sí —confirmó ella—__.__ Lo más bello._

_«Lo más bello», iteró su mente. De forma casi increíble, apenas pasó un segundo y la respuesta ya se había presentado en las puertas de su alma. Ni siquiera necesitó pensarla; mucho menos meditarla. Llegó en forma automática; de un modo tan lúcido que lo sorprendió. Sin duda alguna, lo más bello que había visto en su vida era una mujer. Pero no podría decir su respuesta, puesto que un gran lazo familiar lo unía a ella..._

—_No lo sé —mintió—. Tendría que pensarlo más detenidamente._

_Hinata aceptó su respuesta. Luego miró hacia el horizonte, mientras sus ojos brillaron alegría._

—_A mí me gusta mucho este paisaje. Es muy lindo, pero me gustaría conocer más lugares del mundo en un futuro. Conocer la nieve, hermosas playas o bosques. Siento que todavía nos faltan muchas cosas por ver, Neji._

—_Tienes mucha razón._

—_Ojalá no estalle la guerra, para que podamos conocerlas. Tengo esa esperanza —lo miró, regalándole una tierna sonrisa. Una muy propia de ella._

_Neji se permitió ser más dulce de lo normal. Era un guerrero altamente entrenado, alguien que, de ser necesario, se convertía en un temible enemigo. Sin embargo, Hinata tenía el don de sonsacar una gran ternura de él. Una que sólo ella, y nadie más que ella, podía provocar._

—_Ojalá... pero, si la guerra es inevitable, vamos a ganar y todo lo malo quedará atrás. Yo me encargaré de cuidarte. Siempre será así, Hinata. Para algo soy tu primo —le sonrió._

_Ella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Luego clavó su mirada en el horizonte, pues si lo miraba directamente a los ojos no podría decirle lo siguiente. _

—_Mu-muchas gracias, Neji —agradeció sumamente conmovida, tanto por sus palabras como por el tono empleado en ellas—. Gracias por tu apoyo. Gracias por tanto. Espero un día poder devolverte todo lo que haces por mí —se dio una tímida pausa antes de agregar algo más—. Yo... yo te quiero mucho._

—_Y yo a ti, Hinata. Nunca sabrás cuanto._

* * *

La espada se sostenía firmemente en el pecho de Neji. Su corazón latía desesperadamente para suplir la ingente cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo por sus manos cercenadas.

—No lo hagas... Sasuke...

Tras sus palabras, todos los sentidos de Hinata se magnificaron y ralentizaron al mismo tiempo. Los movimientos esgrimían una atroz cámara lenta a través de su campo visual. Como si la velocidad normal del tiempo se hubiese trastocado al uno por ciento. A pesar de todo el dolor, a pesar de apenas poder respirar, intentó ponerse de pie para correr hacia su primo, lanzársele encima e intentar protegerlo del golpe de gracia. Pero no pudo hacerlo. La patada de Sasuke la había dejado irremediablemente paralizada.

Neji entendió que Uchiha le estaba dando la oportunidad de decir sus últimas palabras. Entonces se giró hacia su prima; su faz rellena de resignación y resiliencia.

—Te amo, Hinata.

Ante la aterrorizada mirada de ella, el cuerpo de su primo fue azotado por espantosos temblores. Su garganta emitió un gorgoreo sordo y agónico; hilos de sangre asomaron por su boca, desplazándose lentamente por su mentón. Los ojos albinos, abiertos todavía, perdieron su brillo. Dos segundos después su cuerpo cayó pesadamente. Los chorros de sangre, antes vívidos y pulsantes, comenzaron a escurrir de manera más lenta a través del suelo. Su corazón había sido atravesado sin piedad.

Mientras la luna era ensombrecida por una nube, lo único que se escuchó entonces fueron unos alaridos asfixiados, pero terriblemente desgarradores.

El alma de Hinata había sido desintegrada.

* * *

_Continuará._


	6. Capítulo Sexto

_Hola! Como siempre espero que se encuentren muy bien y agradezco nuevamente cada comentario recibido. Ya respondí los reviews con cuenta y a quienes no la posean les doy muchas gracias por aquí. Recuerden que si alguien quiere respuesta necesita tener una cuenta y yo encantado contestaré cualquier cosa. _

_Además aprovecho de hacer dos avisos: aunque venía actualizando semanalmente creo que ya no podré hacerlo tan seguido, pues andaré más ocupado estos meses. Lo segundo es que, aunque Sasuke no violará a Sakura, sí que podrían pasar cosas entre ellos con consentimiento. Aviso ahora para que después no digan que cambié de idea o algo por el estilo. Sakura no será esclava sexual, pero sí que puede ser una esclava del amor :P Pero ya veremos qué decidiré al respecto xD_

_Sin más que añadir, espero que disfruten o sufran este capítulo y de antemano muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^_

* * *

_Desde hacía un par de horas el sol invernal destellaba en el cielo, pero engañaba sin compasión a los sentidos, pues no brindaba el calor por el cual era idolatrado. En el horizonte, sobre un equino tan negro como las alas de un cuervo, una mujer cabalgaba hacia los dominios del guerrero más fuerte. Llegó al gran portal que hacía de entrada, sacó la traba, hizo avanzar a su caballo y emprendió el rumbo hacia la mansión. Pronto vio a Sasuke en la puerta principal, sosteniendo el semblante serio de siempre. Pero no fue él quien le llamó la atención: a sus pies habían seis peludos cachorros que ya tenían casi cuatro meses. Jugaban correteando alegremente delante de su amo. Ella estacionó su caballo a unos metros y, sin afirmarse en el estribo, dio un grácil brinco que contactó sus pies contra el suelo. Llevaba un holgado y largo abrigo negro encima, uno tan holgado que, además de ocultar sus femeninas curvas, también podría haber ocultado cualquier tipo de arma bajo él. Clavó sus ojos en Sasuke; su mirada era muy fuerte, de aquellas que se sostienen firmemente y no se despegan._

—_¿Cómo están los pequeños guardianes que te regalé? —preguntó sin saludar. Los cachorros se acercaron a ella y se frotaron cariñosamente contra sus piernas, señal de que ya la conocían._

_Él le lanzó una mirada ácida. Las que solía dar siempre._

—_¿A qué vienes a molestar? —contestó él, tan amable como un tiburón con hambre._

—_Vine a despedirme antes de ir como espía al reino del oeste. Haré lo habitual: ver qué tan preparados están y localizar puntos débiles que explotar._

_Precisamente por su condición de mujer nadie sospechaba de ella como una agente enemiga, __por lo que antes de invadir algún país era quien realizaba labores de espionaje, reuniendo útiles datos militares._

_La chica guardó silencio esperando alguna respuesta, pero la ausencia de una la inspiró a preguntar lo siguiente __—. ¿Tienes alguna orden que añadir?_

—_Lo principal es que averigues quienes son los guerreros más fuertes. Sacándonos a sus mejores hombres del camino terminarán cayendo en pocos meses. Como siempre, yo me encargaré de matarlos personalmente._

_Ella asintió, muy segura de aquellas palabras. Nadie en el mundo podría derrotar a Sasuke Uchiha, pues ya había acabado con una cantidad increíble de poderosos guerreros. Ni siquiera Satán podría contra él. La única forma de matarlo sería a través de una emboscada masiva. Y quizás ni siquiera así._

_La chica se posicionó a su lado, algo muy extraño, pues Uchiha no dejaba que nadie se le acercara a tan poca distancia. Ella entrelazó las manos por detrás de su propia espalda, dejándola reposar contra la pared. Entonces un sonido metálico hizo contacto contra el concreto: eran las dos katanas que llevaba al cinto y por debajo de su abrigo._

—_¿Y qué harás durante este par de meses? —preguntó ella, mientras miraba fijamente el horizonte._

—_Eso no es algo que a ti te incumba._

_La fémina no dijo nada; ya conocía perfectamente cuán arisco podía ser. Unos segundos después se agachó para acariciar a los cachorros. Levantó a uno entre sus manos, alzándolo por encima de su cabeza; una sonrisa decoró su faz. _

—_Estos perros se volverán muy importantes para ti. Ya lo verás —comentó de improviso._

_Él alzó una ceja antes de hacer una pregunta. —¿Por qué lo dices?_

—_Sé que eres un demonio sin alma, pero __estos animales te darán una y luego te la robarán. Sé muy bien lo que te digo._

—_No digas sandeces —refutó enseguida—. Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha —lanzó la magnificente alcurnia que su apellido sostenía, aquella de la cual siempre estaría orgulloso—. Jamás caería en inútiles sentimentalismos. Todos son insectos que sólo me benefician. Tú incluido._

_A pesar de ser mujer, Sasuke le hablaba siempre en masculino. De hecho, ella misma se refería a sí misma en masculino en vez de femenino._

—_Los perros son mucho mejores que los inmundos humanos —contestó con una seguridad a toda prueba—. En un par de años te veré derretirte con ellos —aseveró asertiva._

—_Tonterías._

_Ella dejó al perrito en el suelo, se arrodilló y empezó a darles caricias a todos por igual. De pronto, le llegó un íntimo recuerdo. _

—_Cuando murió mi perro fue uno de los dos dolores más grandes de toda mi vida._

—_Qué imbecilidad. Los sentimentalismos son mierdas de mujeres y tú no eres una._

_La fémina formó una leve mueca que, por estar acuclillada, Sasuke no vio. Luego se puso de pie y aceró su mirada._

—_Sé perfectamente que soy un hombre en cuerpo de mujer —precisó muy segura—. Sólo recordaba algo de mi antigua vida._

—_Así me gusta —dijo satisfecho._

_De pronto, dos de los cachorros fueron hacia las piernas de Sasuke, restregándose cariñosamente ante la total indiferencia que expresaba él._

_Ella sonrió instantáneamente. —Pese al poco tiempo que llevan contigo, parece que ya te quieren._

—_Bah —a su expresión apática se unió un gesto de disgusto._

—_¿__Ya les pusiste nombres?_

—_¿Nombres a un animal? —su tono dejó en claro lo ridícula que le parecía tal cosa._

—_Sasuke, civilízate, los animales domésticos también necesitan un nombre._

_Él exhibió su fastidio a través de cada célula, sin embargo, ella no le dio importancia alguna a tal hecho._

—_¿Le puedo poner nombre a uno?_

—_Hazlo._

—_Este —lo tomó entre sus manos, sonriendo— se llamará Leonidas en honor al gran guerrero espartano. ¿Te parece?_

—_Sí._

_La guerrera y espía le dio unas cuantas caricias más a los futuros guardianes. Luego caminó hacia su caballo._

—_Bueno, te dejo entonces. Sé que no soy bienvenido —dijo a la vez que afirmaba su pie derecho en el estribo y se montaba en su negro compañero—. Pero recuerda mis palabras, Sasuke: los perros son animales increíbles; la lealtad encarnada. Ellos —miró a los cachorros— se volverán muy importantes para ti —dicho esto, lo miró a él para agregar una última cosa—. Serán los únicos seres que podrán lograr algo así._

_Sin esperar una respuesta, echó a correr su caballo y se largó del hogar._

_Él miró a los cachorros incrementando su desprecio. En ese momento aquella afirmación le pareció una irrisoria ridiculez. Ni siquiera en cinco vidas habría podido imaginar que aquella mujer tenía toda la razón del mundo. En ese momento nunca pensó que terminarían convirtiéndose en seres invaluables. En su única familia._

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Sexto**_

* * *

Alaridos terribles, apenas audibles, se esparcieron por el ambiente. Eran jirones de voz, de cuerdas vocales desechas por el dolor. Hinata se perdió en el limbo de sus terribles pensamientos, puesto que todo en ella era una sádica vorágine de desesperación. En su mente, la vil escena en que su primo era asesinado se repetía como un maleficio incapaz de detenerse. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que esto no fuera el mundo real. Su mente intentaba crear una realidad alterna en donde su cuerpo sí lograba moverse y protegía a Neji de la estocada final. Quería aniquilar la idea de que su primo estaba muerto. Él tenía que seguir vivo. Debía estarlo.

La negación es uno de los primeros recursos que utiliza la mente para defenderse del dolor. No aceptar lo que sucede; rechazarlo para evitar el horrible sufrimiento consiguiente. Sin embargo, por más que veces que se ansíe tal cosa, la realidad no puede ser cambiada por la mente a menos que ésta adopte a la locura como vía de escape. Y Hinata, lamentablemente, todavía tenía a la cordura como indeseable aliada...

Las abundantes lágrimas difuminaron completamente su visión. No podía ver nada con definición. Sus manos estaban yertas; todo su cuerpo lo estaba. La rigidez nerviosa provocó que sus músculos adquirieran la misma consistencia de las piedras. Tras incontables segundos, logró moverse arrastrando sus rodillas sobre el frío suelo. Además de lo espiritual, el dolor en su zona abdominal era impactante. Sentía que, en vez de recibir una patada, la habían atravesado con una espada y que la misma seguía revolviéndose en la zona alta de su estómago.

Llegó junto al cadáver de su primo, alejó las perturbadoras manos cercenadas que seguían aferradas a su espada, le levantó la cabeza y, como si todavía estuviese vivo, lo abrazó cuidadosamente. Mientras la sangre del occiso la envolvía, poco a poco el oxígeno comenzó a llegar de forma más prolija a sus pulmones. Entonces, motivada por el corazón y no por la razón, le susurró al oído:

—Neji, despierta. Despierta, por favor...

No hubo respuesta. Y, evidentemente, nunca la habría.

—Vuelve conmigo... ¡Te necesito!

Le habló una, y otra, y otra vez. El tiempo era indiferente a su dolor, pues, aunque le hablara por mil años, Neji nunca más podría escucharla.

Nunca más.

Paulatinamente, el frío infame que recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo le hizo ir comprendiendo que lo que estaba viviendo no era una pesadilla... Era la cruel realidad. Al entenderlo progresivamente, el sufrimiento aumentó todavía más. Sus ojos querían vaciar todo líquido hasta convertirse en algo tan reseco como la arena de un desierto. La atroz imagen de su primo siendo atravesado por la espada, muriendo delante de ella sin poder hacer nada para salvarlo, era lo peor que había vivido. Todas las penurias sufridas, la esclavitud o los intentos de violación, fueron poca cosa en comparación. Había aceptado la muerte de Neji por causa de la guerra, pero saber de él renovó las esperanzas de que pudiera estar bien. Sin embargo, en sólo unas horas aquellas esperanzas fueron pulverizadas de raíz. Ahora tenía la completa certeza de que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Sus ojos perdieron cualquier rastro de brillo. Se convirtieron en los de una muerta. Y así estaba su alma: muerta.

Volvió a gritar; esta vez a todo volumen, ya sin padecer el asma temporal. Estaba respirando normalmente de nuevo, aunque le gustaría no haberlo hecho. Usando su diestra, jaló sus propios cabellos hasta el punto que algunos mechones quedaron entre sus dedos; luego, dejando el cuerpo de Neji en el suelo, se enterró las uñas de ambas manos en los hombros, arañándose. Se hizo heridas en ellos a pesar del vestido que los cubría. Comenzó a sangrar, pero no le importó. El dolor físico era mucho más soportable que el del alma, de modo que un intercambio entre ellos asomaba como una fórmula inconsciente de desahogo. Estaba al borde de sufrir un ataque de histeria; el llanto parangonando una risa demente lo hizo saber. Era la risa enfermiza que sólo una terrible crisis podía producir. Sin embargo, antes de hundirse en la última, escuchó pisadas que la hicieron tomar noción de que no estaba sola. Como transitaba a través de una dimensión ajena, había olvidado completamente a Sasuke.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? —se volteó con una furia incandescente—. ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Ya estaba derrotado! —desmenuzó sus cuerdas vocales. Quedaría afónica, pero aquello era lo que menos le importaba en este momento. El dolor era tan grande que debía gritarlo a toda potencia.

Él, como única respuesta, indicó con su espada ensangrentada hacia los fallecidos canes. Sin agregar nada más, prosiguió su caminar hacia ellos.

—¡Eran sólo perros! ¡No seres humanos! —espetó decidida al compás vesánico de sus emociones. Sus palabras asomaron tan fuertes como su dolor.

—¿¡Sólo perros!? —vociferó encolerizado a la vez que se giraba para encajarle sus negros ojos; los mismos estaban descompuestos, atrofiados de brillo. La indignación inundaba cada centímetro de su semblante—. ¡Eran mucho mejores que cualquier inmundo humano! —se acercó a ella, la tomó del cuello con su siniestra y alzó sus sesenta kilos de peso como si fueran poca cosa —. Jamás entenderías lo que ellos significaban para mí. ¡Jamás!

Tenía rabia ante la vida; rabia ante la muerte. Rabia al mundo entero. Él los crió, él jugó con ellos, él los entrenó. Eran su única familia y ahora estaba muerta igual que su familia original. Su pecho se hinchó y deshinchó al vaivén impuesto por su furibundo sufrimiento. Se le hacía dificultoso respirar, como si de pronto el aire hubiera adquirido el peso de un metal.

Apretó sus dedos en la garganta de ella. Pese a ello, Hinata no tuvo miedo; sostuvo el duelo de miradas, mientras ambos destellaban lo mismo a través de ellas: odio. Pero pronto Hyuga dio cuenta que no sólo existía ira en esos negros ojos, también había dolor. Mucho dolor. De hecho, sorprendentemente, estaban algo acuosos. El sufrimiento era evidente, casi inmanejable. Si no fuera por su orgullo, ahora mismo estaría liberándolo a través de sus ojos.

Los hombres eran demasiado orgullosos para llorar, pues tenían que verse siempre como fuertes. Era la presión social de ser el sexo fuerte. No tenían derecho a sentir más, tenían prohibido dejarse llevar por las emociones, a ser libres sentimentalmente. Y esa era una carga que llevar encima también. Una que las mujeres no debían soportar porque no estaba mal visto que una mujer llorara. De hecho, era considerado como algo natural, inherente a la naturaleza femenina.

A Hinata le sorprendió verlo así. Esta vez Sasuke no era el hombre en control de sus emociones, ahora estaba siendo azotado por una corriente de colérica adrenalina. Y camuflado dentro de la ira, el dolor también podía verse claramente en su semblante descompuesto. La tristeza seguía brotando en sus ojos, mas no a través del llanto. Se trataba de algo peor: la lágrima seca. Esa que derrama el corazón y no los ojos. Aquella que desgarra el alma y que duele más, puesto que no emerge buscando consuelo. Es la lágrima invisible que guarda el pecho y acalla el orgullo, lacerando el corazón en silencio.

Sasuke la soltó lanzándola hacia atrás. Hinata cayó sobre los glúteos y logró evadir un costalazo a su espalda poniendo ambos brazos atrás. Respiró con marcada dificultad, proveyéndose de aire a duras penas. Entendió definitivamente que para él sus perros eran mucho más que animales, de forma que ahora ambos eran almas muertas. Vacías. Y seguirían así hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—No tenías necesidad de matarlos. Ya estaban derrotados —dijo repleta de doloroso odio, aunque esta vez sin gritarlo.

—No me hagas reír, Hyuga asquerosa. Mataron a mis perros y pagaron el precio —sentenció duramente—. Además —haría una importante acotación— me atacaron cobardemente por la espalda, por sorpresa y en ventaja numérica. Era obvio que después de todo eso ambos tenían que morir.

Durante unos segundos, Hinata guardó silencio. Luego rasgó el mismo con voz sumamente acongojada.

—Era lo único que podían hacer contra un demonio como tú —defendió el proceder de ambos fallecidos. Después de lo dicho se puso de pie—. ¿¡Qué más podían hacer!? Si hubiese sido distinto, ¿acaso les habrías perdonado la vida?

—Ellos conocían perfectamente el riesgo de venir aquí. Los muy ilusos creyeron poder acabar con Sasuke Uchiha, pero ahora serán los gusanos quienes disfrutarán el precio de su osadía.

Hinata cerró sus puños por la dañina frustración. Su vestido seguía manchándose con con las gotas de sangre que salían desde sus hombros, aunque las plaquetas no demorarían mucho en culminar el proceso de cicatrización.

—Te maldigo por toda la eternidad, Sasuke —dijo sincronizando ojos y voz al compás del feroz resentimiento —. Un día vas a pagar todo el daño que has hecho —sentenció entre ineludibles temblores cardíacos. Sentía su corazón tan oprimido que hubiese jurado que había una mano estrujándoselo, intentando reventarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ante esas palabras él endureció las facciones, rellenando sus ojos con nuevos bríos. Su respiración agitada volvió por fin a la normalidad. Clavó su espada ensangrentada en el suelo, a sólo treinta centímetros de ella. Se alejó unos pasos en reversa y le dijo encajándole la mirada:

—Hazme pagar tú misma. Cobra venganza. Toma mi espada y mátame.

Hinata miró la afilada arma, ávida de tomarla entre sus manos. Era una tentación, pero nada obtendría cayendo en ella. Sasuke la esquivaría sin esfuerzo.

—Sé muy bien que quieres matarme. Lo puedo leer en tus ojos. Hazlo de una vez —la incitó, vehemente.

—Lo dices porque sabes que no podría hacerte nada —dedujo lo evidente—. Esquivarías todos mis golpes fácilmente —añadió mascullando su propio dolor.

—¿Ni siquiera lo intentarás? —hizo hervir su indignación—. Eres una cobarde igual que tu primo, quien no se atrevió a enfrentarme de hombre a hombre. Tuvo que hacerlo con ayuda como el cobarde que era.

—E-eres un maldito. Ni siquiera respetas la memoria de un muerto.

—Un Hyuga no merece ningún respeto —escupió al suelo tras lo dicho; con auténtico desprecio, con genuino asco —. Mucho menos un incestuoso de mierda.

—Él nunca fue incestuoso —lo defendió sin perder un mísero segundo—. Nunca me tocó un solo pelo.

—Pero se moría de ganas por hacerlo —acusó tajante—. ¿O por qué crees que era ese «te amo»?

—¡Era su despedida! —gritó llena de impotencia—. Siempre nos quisimos mucho; demasiado. Nos amábamos como los primos cercanos que éramos —sus lágrimas se incrementaron todavía más, dispuestas a conquistar no sólo sus mejillas, sino también el suelo bajo ella.

—No te mientas a ti misma —aseveró—. Sabes perfectamente en qué sentido lo dijo.

—Cállate, maldito demonio —lo conminó al silencio, mientras el rencor tomaba completa posesión de su ser—. ¿Qué conoces tú de amor? No tienes idea porque sólo sabes odiar. Alguien como tú no debería existir en este mundo. Tu verdadero hogar es el infierno —declaró lo último con total seguridad. Nunca en su vida le había hablado a nadie con virulencia, pero el hombre que tenía en frente consiguió anular cualquier rastro de su característica amabilidad. No sólo destruyó lo último, también hizo lo mismo con su alma.

Sasuke se volteó, dándole la espalda completamente.

—Mátame y envíame a mi hogar entonces. No volverás a tener una oportunidad como esta. Toma venganza.

Cuando nuevas lágrimas empañaron completamente sus ojos, Hinata necesitó pasar su antebrazo para recuperar la nitidez de su vista en una proporción adecuada. Miró la espada enterrada en el suelo; luego hizo lo mismo con Sasuke. Estaba de espaldas completamente, ni siquiera un pequeño soslayo esbozó. La posibilidad de que la esquivara era remota a menos que tuviera ojos en la espalda. ¿O tan seguro estaba de poder evadir una estocada suya? ¿Tan torpe la creía?

—¿Sabes a cuantos Hyuga asesiné durante la guerra? —la provocó ante su prolongada inacción—. Siempre me divertí haciéndolos sufrir mucho antes de matarlos —herboló todavía más su lengua.

El relámpago de odio en el interior de Hinata contactó cada célula de su cuerpo y les impregnó un temple supremo, monárquico en toda su extensión. Recordando la cruel muerte de Neji, sus nervios se sometieron al control de su alma. No tuvo que pensarlo más: se lanzó contra él con todo lo que tenía, pero Sasuke, sin esfuerzo alguno, esquivó su primera estocada fácilmente moviéndose hacia la derecha. El oído lo alertó del momento en que tomó la espada, mientras el plenilunio lo ayudó con las tenues sombras que conseguía crear. Dándose vuelta, el guerrero esquivó seis torpes estocadas más. Hinata era muy lenta por su nula experiencia, pero de todas formas sus movimientos sacudieron la mayoría de sangre yacente en la hoja. Mientras ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas atravesar su corazón, Sasuke detuvo el ataque sosteniéndole ambas manos con las suyas. La espada bajó hasta que la punta contactó el suelo; sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros.

«Matar me parece algo aborrecible» —remedó las palabras que ella le había dicho cuando fueron a la cocina por primera vez —. ¿Dónde está esa afirmación ahora? ¿Dónde están esos principios que proferías? ¿Dónde?

Hinata guardó completo silencio a la vez que detenía la fuerza que ejercían sus manos. Esas palabras la tomaron completamente por sorpresa.

—Esto somos, mujer. Humanos. Demonios. La venganza y el odio son mucho más fuertes que cualquier principio moral. Este es nuestro verdadero ser, nuestra esencia humana. Aunque pretendas forjar una moralidad intachable, la venganza es lo único que puede calmar el dolor que se enquista en el alma. Ahora lo sabes tan bien como yo.

«La venganza es lo único que puede calmar el dolor que se enquista en el alma». Sus palabras supieron a fuego del infierno. El doloroso sabor de lo verdadero se plasmó en los sorprendidos luceros albinos. Era lo que él le había dicho en la carreta cargada de leña, justo después de que comprara a Sakura. En esa ocasión no comprendió del todo aquella afirmación, pero esta vez la congoja era tan intensa que pudo entenderlas a la perfección. Apretó sus labios con fuerza y la espada finalmente se soltó de sus manos. Sasuke la alzó, envainándola tranquilamente.

—Eso es porque tú y nadie más que tú me ha empujado a esto —se defendió con amargura, dándose cuenta que él tenía razón—. Has matado a mi primo. Has matado mi alma. Tú me has hecho cambiar.

El guerrero dio unos pasos para ir por su espada secundaria, que seguía cerca del cadáver de Neji. La tomó, la sacudió un par de veces para quitar parte de la sangre y terminó enfundándola también.

—No son las personas las que cambian: son las circunstancias las que lo hacen. Y por las causas adecuadas, el demonio que llevamos por dentro sale. Porque todos llevamos un monstruo por dentro. Hasta tú. Es naturaleza humana. En el fondo no eres tan distinta a mí como crees.

Había un popular dicho que rezaba lo siguiente: nunca se termina de conocer a las personas. Sin embargo, faltaba especificar algo: lo que no se conoce es a las personas en todas las circunstancias. Por lo tanto, nunca habrá certeza de como se comportarán en cada situación que se presente o cuán distintas pueden ser sus reacciones en hechos adversos.

—Y-yo jamás haría las atrocidades que tú haces —siseó entre dientes su defensa—. ¡Nunca!

—Pero me has intentado matar por venganza —puntualizó aquella gran verdad—. Uno de tus principios era el de no matar; me dijiste que te parecía algo aborrecible. Sin embargo, acabas de intentar matarme con todas tus fuerzas. Y esta vez no fue para ayudar a tu primo, esta vez fue sólo por sed de venganza —aseguró con cierta satisfacción—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ella es la mejor amiga para calmar el dolor —lo dijo con una seguridad autoritaria. Suprema.

La boca de Hinata guardó silencio, aunque sus pulmones no imitaron a la primera: emitieron un gran y triste suspiro.

—Intenté matarte porque tú eres un ser maligno —dijo tras varios segundos, dolida consigo misma—. Alguien lleno de maldad. El mundo estaría mejor sin ti en él —arrojó con voz desgarrada—. Yo jamás le haría daño a alguien de buen corazón. Nunca.

Él entrecerró su mirada antes de responder.

—Muy bien: entonces, según tú, matar tiene justificativos. Yo también tengo los míos y, créeme, son muy buenos —ella iba a protestar, pero Sasuke la calló continuando su argumento—. A fin de cuentas, a pesar de ser una maldita consentida que siempre vivió en la luz, abandonaste los principios que pregonabas dejándote llevar por la venganza. Lo único que importa es que caíste en la oscuridad. Y si pudieras matarme lo harías, porque en el fondo no eres distinta a mí.

Un estrépito de amargura galopó a través de Hinata, sintiéndose ofendida por tamaña afirmación. Ella nunca sería alguien como él. Quiso contestar rápidamente para refutarlo, pero se sintió desarmada ante su lógica. Matar por venganza no era algo bueno, mas intentó hacerlo cegada por su ira. En toda su vida, nunca imaginó que iba a llegar a tal extremo, pero el dolor era demasiado grande como para soportarlo. Ese hombre logró sacar un lado de ella que ni siquiera sabía que existía; algo que corrompió su esencia noble. Algo que dañó su bondad. Algo que la había llenado de un odio irrefrenable.

¿Acaso con él había sucedido lo mismo? ¿Toda su maldad era una forma de venganza? ¿Contra los Hyuga o contra todos? ¿Y por qué sentía tanto odio contra el mundo? ¿Por qué despreciaba tanto a la humanidad?

—¿Me estás diciendo que fueron las circunstancias de tu vida las que te convirtieron en un ser tan malvado? —dedujo aquello guiada por sus argumentos—. Entonces dime, Sasuke, ¿¡qué diablos pasó en tu vida que te llevó a ser el hombre abominable que ahora eres!? ¿¡Qué?! —su voz corrió a través del dolor y llevó una mano hacia su pecho como si quisiera tocar el corazón a través de la piel.

Sasuke notó una vez más que Hinata era una chica muy deductiva. Iba a darle una respuesta; un ademán en sus labios así lo advirtió. Por fin iba a revelarle la razón de tanto odio hacia los Hyuga... pero justo en ese momento se escuchó algo que lo impidió. De pronto, un mortecino aullido se sintió a lo lejos; algo apenas audible. Él, de forma instantánea, abrió sus ojos por la impresión. Rápidamente enfocó vista y oído hacia el lugar del ruido. ¿Habría escuchado bien?

Pasaron unos segundos más, pero nada se oyó en el transcurso de ellos. Hinata le dijo algo, pero Sasuke la ignoró. Ella había dejado de existir para él.

Guiado por una fiel corazonada, no lo dudó más: se dirigió hacia el lugar a todo lo que dieron sus piernas. Cuando llegó allí vio algo que lo sorprendió hasta la raíz de sus células: uno de los perros, a pesar de su terrible herida abdominal, seguía vivo. Estaba debatiéndose en la agonía propia que separa la vida de la muerte. Emitía unos quejidos apenas audibles por la distancia, pero estando en el mismo lugar el volumen se volvía conmovedor.

Sasuke amargó sus facciones al instante, dando un suspiro de dolor. Era Leonidas, el perro bautizado así en honor al gran héroe espartano que, junto a trescientos hombres, sacrificó la vida defendiendo su patria en la batalla de las Termópilas. El cánido estaba en las últimas. Uchiha sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos. Apretando los músculos de su rostro y los dientes al mismo tiempo, desenvainó su espada primaria para terminar con su dolor de una vez.

Hinata vio desde lejos lo que acontecía. Entendió que uno de sus perros vivía todavía, pero seguramente estaba demasiado herido para sobrevivir.

Sasuke iba a atravesar su cabeza para darle una muerte instantánea, pero no pudo hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. Dejó la espada a un lado clavándola en la tierra y, a la luz de la luna, se arrodilló para ver de mejor manera la verdadera magnitud de la herida. Era tan profunda que lo había atravesado de lado a lado y ya había perdido mucha sangre; tanta que la muerte era una certeza más grande que la vida. En semejante condición, ¿podría salvarlo?

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Matarlo para acabar con su dolor de una vez o luchar para que viviera? Era la primera vez en su vida que Uchiha vivía una disyuntiva así. Si intentaba ayudarlo podría prolongar la agonía, pero, si lo mataba ahora mismo, le quitaba la posibilidad de salvarse.

¿Qué querría él? Si pudiera hablar, ¿qué desearía?

Sasuke llevó una mano a la cabeza del animal, apenas conteniendo incipientes lágrimas que ansiaban emerger. Sí, lágrimas. Mismas que consiguió detener haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Le hizo una caricia en la cabeza como nunca antes y el animal movió ligeramente su cola. A pesar de su estado moribundo, logró responder. El guerrero tomó una decisión entonces: lucharía por salvarle la vida. Mientras hubiera una posibilidad, intentaría sacarla a flote. Era improbable que sobreviviera, mas no imposible. Así, con un cuidado que nadie en el mundo hubiera imaginado que alguien como él podía ejercer, tomó al animal suavemente entre sus brazos, acunándolo. Y para no agravar su herida, caminó lenta, pero firmemente, dirigiéndose al hogar.

Hinata lo vio a la distancia de varios metros, sin saber qué sentir. Si quería matarlo, este podría haber sido el momento perfecto para atacarlo, esta vez usando la espada de Neji. Estaba sin guardia, aunque de todas maneras alguien tan hábil como él podría esquivarla fácilmente.

—Por higiene —le dijo Sasuke desde lejos, sin dirigirle la mirada —, ve por palas a la caballeriza y dales sepultura a tus malolientes amigos antes que comiencen a llamar moscas.

Por causa de la insensibilidad yacente en sus palabras, Hinata lanzó lo siguiente:

—Sasuke, vas a morir de la peor forma que te puedas imaginar. Alguien como tú va a pagar todo lo que ha hecho con la horrible muerte que sufrirás —dijo como lanzándole una sempiterna maldición.

Él siguió su caminar, sin siquiera tomarla en cuenta. Ahora mismo Hinata podría intentar un escape si así lo quisiera. Impulsada por tal idea trató de dar unos pasos, pero apenas lo consiguió. La dura realidad era que ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas necesarias para correr. El dolor que sentía en su abdomen era tan terrible que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. De todas formas aún si huyera, ¿adónde iría? ¿Y qué sería de Sakura sin ella? Además, incluso si en su estado actual lo consiguiera, Sasuke la terminaría encontrándola fácilmente.

El guerrero llegó a la mansión, entró por la puerta que había quedado abierta, avanzó hasta la chimenea del salón y dejó al can cuidadosamente encima de la alfombra, sin importarle en nada que ésta se manchara con sangre. Su cuerpo estaba muy helado, de modo que necesitaba calor de manera urgente o no sobreviviría más minutos. Colocó algunos leños, luego papeles necesarios para facilitar el nacimiento del fuego y lo inició con gran pericia a través de una cerilla. Hecho esto, se dirigió a la habitación en donde dejó encerrada a Sakura. Al abrir la puerta, la vio vestida con uno de los trajes del armario.

Ella había escuchado los choques de las espadas, los gritos. Sabía que aconteció una pelea, ¿pero qué había pasado exactamente? Quiso preguntarle a su amo, pero la cara que llevaba encima le impidió hacerlo. Rápidamente observó que en su abdomen tenía una pequeña herida ya cicatrizada. De haber tenido la información completa, le habría asombrado el hecho que dos de los guerreros más fuertes de su nación, quienes incluso acabaron con una patrulla fronteriza por su cuenta, apenas consiguieron hacerle un rasguño a Sasuke.

—Sígueme.

Ella obedeció la orden de manera presta. Uchiha la llevó al salón principal y entonces vio al perro gravemente herido.

—Mujer, ¿sabes cerrar heridas colocando puntos?

—Sí, amo. Mi última labor fue precisamente cuidar heridos de guerra.

Hubiera dicho ser enfermera, pues en la práctica lo era, pero las mujeres no podían tener ninguna profesión. Sólo a varones les era permitido.

—Te traeré los elementos necesarios —anunció él—. Una vez que hagas el trabajo, mantén el fuego de la chimenea y cuídalo con tu vida. Si mi perro se logra salvar te aseguro que llevarás una buena vida aquí.

—Amo, sé que los guerreros tienen honor y que cumplirá su palabra. Yo también le prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Él no dijo nada; su respuesta fue traspasar la puerta prohibida e ir por los utensilios necesarios que podrían salvar a su can.

Sasuke le dejó las cosas necesarias a Sakura, confiando en su buen hacer. Un segundo antes de salir por la puerta principal prestó atención, pues Hinata, oculta tras la entrada, podría estar esperándolo para darle una estocada. A partir de ahora debería tener mucho cuidado con ella, pues la sed de venganza era un gran aliciente para derrotar cualquier temor. Precavido, abrió la puerta lentamente, pero vio que su esclava seguía llorando al lado del cadáver de Neji. Entonces fue él mismo quien se dirigió hacia la caballeriza y tomó un par de palas, echándose ambas a cada hombro.

Cuando llegó con Hinata, le arrojó una a un costado.

—Tienes una hora para enterrarlos. Si no terminas en el plazo estipulado, sus restos serán comida para los cuervos.

Sin dar más instrucciones fue donde sus perros, dispuesto a realizar lo antes posible el triste proceso de cavar las cinco tumbas. Pala en mano inició el trabajo, mientras una serie de recuerdos dañosos pasaban por su mente.

Hinata lo vio a lo lejos, notando como él le daba la espalda, quizás para ocultar su dolor mientras abría las entrañas de la tierra. Ella no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer lo mismo. Sólo quería llorar y llorar, morirse de una vez por todas. Lee y Neji habían perdido sus vidas por intentar salvarla. Ella tenía la culpa de todo. Si se hubiera matado cuando debió hacerlo, ellos nunca habrían tenido que arriesgarse tanto. La culpabilidad la carcomía, dado que era uno de los sentimientos más duros de soportar.

¿Por qué Sasuke no la mataba de una vez por todas? Incluso había intentado asesinarlo, así que ya debería estar muerta por su rebeldía. Buscando respuestas llegó la idea de que no la mataría, pues hacerlo significaría salvarla del sufrimiento. Y estaba muy claro que él deseaba todo lo contrario. Los minutos avanzaron impiadosos, pero a Hinata no le importó. Hundida en el pozo más profundo de la tristeza, sabe con absoluta certeza que nunca más será la misma. El sufrimiento ha destrozado tanto su alma que apenas tiene noción de lo circundante. Frente al cadáver de Neji, sus piernas hacen un esfuerzo sideral para mantener el equilibrio a pesar del temblor espiritual que la azota. Su alma estaba completamente despedazada. Sin lugar a dudas decir adiós a un ser amado era uno de los pasos más difíciles que un ser humano debía afrontar en su vida. Quizás el más difícil de todos...

Entretanto Sasuke intentaba reprimir su congoja, pero no pudo lograrlo. Se odio a sí mismo por el tremendo dolor que estaba padeciendo. Formar vínculos era lo peor que podía existir. Lo peor. Por ello, se juró nunca más volver a crear ninguno. Si su can Leonidas fallecía por la gravedad de su herida, entonces su último retazo de humanidad moriría junto a él. Resollando tristeza sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a cavar las cinco fosas que debería hacer. Al terminar la primera, echó un vistazo a su esclava para distraerse del agobiante dolor. Comprobó entonces que ni siquiera agarraba la pala aún. Entre lágrimas de nunca acabar ella seguía inmóvil, sin fuerzas para cavar la primera tumba.

Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, repasó el momento en que Hinata lo atacó, arrojándose contra él mientras superaba su miedo a morir. Era evidente que a partir de ahora tendrá que plasmar más cuidado con ella. Ni siquiera golpeándola podría implantarle el miedo nuevamente, pues ya nada debía importarle. El punto de no retorno había sido superado. En un solo día pasó de temer como un conejo asustado a lanzarse contra él para quitarle la vida. El proteger a Neji había sonsacado un valor enorme en ella. A pesar de su debilidad, la que ahora mismo demostraba llorando mares, también esgrimía una fortaleza distinta. Una diferente a la que él conocía hasta ahora; una no basada en el poderío físico. Algo que la hacía fuerte sin que por ello perdiera su delicada feminidad.

¿Qué sucedería a partir de ahora? Lo más urgente era centrarse en la recuperación de su perro. Pero después de ello, se enfocaría en torturarla sexualmente para vengarse por todo lo acontecido.

»Maldita Hyuga —al calor del odio, susurró para sus adentros—, vas a pagar de una manera tan brutal que desearás nunca haber nacido. Sufrirás tanto que suplicarás la muerte como vía de escape. No tengas duda de que va a ser algo muchísimo peor de lo que te puedas imaginar. De eso me encargaré yo con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

_Notas Finales: ¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que este capítulo quedó más corto que los anteriores (aunque son más de 6,000 palabras), pero habría quedado demasiado largo si agregaba aquí lo que pasará en el siguiente. Además creo que será perturbador, pues escribiré una terrible escena sexual entre Sasuke y Hinata. Probablemente estará escrita en segunda persona desde el punto de vista de ella, pues me parece una forma más íntima de narración y también por otra razón que develaré en el siguiente capítulo._

_Pobrecilla mi amada Hinata, pero es lo que la audiencia quiere, así que le pondré empeño para tratar de dar algo de calidad para mis lectoras/es. Ojalá pueda conseguirlo. _

_Por último, aprovecho de desearles de todo corazón un buen primero de noviembre y también un feliz Halloween para quienes la celebren =] _


	7. Capítulo Séptimo

_Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus emocionantes reviews, pues son mi fuente de energía para continuar este fic :D Me motiva ver que esta historia genere emociones que incluso rayen en la rabia. Pero no se me sulfuren xD. Ya hasta siento que hay gente que se me quiere lanzar al cuello por Sakura xD (Hola Geo Tlalli :P). Pero como ya dije antes que pase algo entre ellos es sólo una posibilidad. Todavía no sucede nada, ¿verdad? Mátenme cuando sí suceda algo entre ellos, no antes plz xD_

_Una vez más agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios. Creánme que los tengo muy en cuenta siempre. En el capítulo 9 (que puede ser el final) haré una lista agradeciendo con nombres a todos ustedes, ya que si lo hiciera en cada capítulo resultaría engorroso. Pero por mientras les agradezco el apoyo, las críticas, el odio y por todo. A esta historia le pongo empeño porque quiero dar algo que esté siquiera un poquito a la altura de ustedes, a quienes aprecio por brindarme su tiempo a través de comentarios (incluyendo a quienes envían reviews odiosos, pues también me brindan su tiempo :P). Es algo que valoro mucho y por eso siempre los respondo todos (los reviews sin cuenta lamentablemente no puedo responderlos o lo haría igualmente)._

_Por último, tengo que hacer una advertencia: este capítulo es fuerte para gente muy sensible. El principio y la mitad no darán problemas, pero al darle una releída me pareció que el remate a Hinata quedó muy fuerte, así que borré muchos párrafos para no perturbar tanto a la audiencia (si no le pusiera freno a mi maldad literaria creo que nadie continuaría leyendo este fic xD). Pero a pesar del retoque, quizás igualmente ha quedado fuerte para gente muy sensible. Para mí este capítulo es como una suave brisa de primavera, pero por si acaso dejo la advertencia para que estén preparadas/os de antemano ;) _

_Ah, casi se me olvida: como anuncié antes, gran parte de este capítulo estará escrito en segunda persona. Sin más que añadir, ojalá disfruten esta lectura ^^_

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Séptimo**_

* * *

Tras algunos días, el momento de la venganza ha llegado para quien te odia con todo lo que tiene. Dispuesta a enfrentarlo, tú has tomado uno de los cuchillos de la cocina, ocultándolo entre las sábanas. Intentarás matarlo, pero no por venganza, tampoco por odio, sino para defenderte de la aberración que pretende hacerte. No hay un antes, tampoco habrá un después. Probablemente, uno de los dos morirá hoy: tú si fallas o él si tu plan tiene éxito.

Escuchas como sus pasos se aproximan detrás de la puerta del que ahora es tu cuarto. Sabes que no es Sakura, pues ya reconoces muy bien la particular forma de caminar que Sasuke posee. Una sólida, pesada, pausada. El resquicio inferior de la puerta te deja ver la sombra de sus pies deteniéndose allí. Das un suspiro acongojado, uno tan profundo que parece arrojar tus pulmones al ambiente. Sin que te des cuenta, tu boca forja muecas distintas a través de los segundos que transcurren. Primero aprietas tus labios el uno contra el otro hasta el punto que casi los vuelves invisibles, luego muerdes el inferior por los nervios que te dominan, después muerdes el superior y finalmente pasas la lengua sobre ambos por la sequedad infame que sientes en ellos. Vuelves a suspirar profundamente. Tus palmas comienzan a soltar un sudor frío y sientes la desagradable sensación de tener las axilas húmedas también. No sólo aquellas partes transpiran de los nervios, también la piel de tus brazos y la de tus senos se contagian del miedo que comienza a atosigar tu cuerpo. Quieres ser valiente, estoica, pero es difícil lograrlo. Sólo pensar en Neji te brinda las fuerzas necesarias para acometer lo que pretendes. Te has perdido en tus pensamientos de una manera tan honda que apenas te das cuenta del momento en que Sasuke entra por la puerta. ¿Demoró él o fueron tus pensamientos los que se volvieron más rápidos de lo normal? Dejas de pensar en ello, dado que es la menor de tus inquietudes.

Tu cuarto estaba sumido en la negrura, pero, la lámpara de muchas velas que ha traído él, rompe la monarquía de la oscuridad. Ves entonces, colgando de su cinturón, los conocidos grilletes y unas negras correas de cuero enrolladas. Correas de sujeción que deja caer sobre el suelo. Al igual que los grilletes, seguramente las usará más tarde.

Coloca la metálica lámpara en la zona correspondiente. Luego, puedes sentir como una especie de energía intangible se instala entre los metros que los separan. Quieres lanzar un suspiro para desahogarte, pero no deseas mostrarle tu miedo. Lo que sí quieres es que vea tu odio; por ello lo invocas desde el fondo de tu alma. Quieres que vea que vas a luchar con todas tus fuerzas para defenderte. Que ya no te importa el dolor o la muerte.

¿O tal vez deberías fingir temor para que se confíe? Así tendrías una posibilidad mayor de apuñalarlo...

—Sé que has tomado un cuchillo de la cocina —dijo él, sorprendiéndote de lleno—. Es muy obvio que los tengo contados: son seis y ahora sólo hay cinco. Me imagino que lo tienes oculto en tus sábanas —sonrió a través de su mirar; luego agrega algo como si leyese tus pensamientos—. Que no te sorprenda: sé el número de cada una de mis pertenencias. Eres muy tonta si crees que podrás matar a Sasuke Uchiha de esa forma.

Te desarma completamente, aunque sabías perfectamente que algo así cabía dentro de las posibilidades. ¿Pero qué más podías usar para defenderte? Era la única alternativa que tenías disponible...

—Más vale que me lo entregues de una vez o sufrirás mucho más de lo que ya tenía presupuestado —te dice con una calma que te sorprende. Pensaste que si te descubría estallaría en asesina furia, pero se ve incluso relajado. Hasta podrías decir que hay buen humor en su voz. Es la primera vez que sientes algo así en él. Definitivamente estaba contento de que, tras días, su perro haya salido de su estado crítico y se esté recuperando. Sin embargo, eso no te salvará de su venganza. Nada lo hará.

No tienes alternativa, pues si desobedeces será mucho peor. Él te dijo su lema de vida la primera vez: las cosas siempre pueden ser peores. Es algo que durante el resto de tus días nunca olvidarás.

Efectivamente vas hacia tu cama, levantas las frazadas y tomas el cuchillo entre tus manos. Lo agarras desde la hoja en vez del mango para que él vea que no intentarás nada. Se lo entregas dando un suspiro de derrota total. Ya no tienes ninguna posibilidad de defensa: ahora sólo serás una marioneta sometida a los designios de Sasuke. Una títere que sufrirá las ansias de venganza que cargaba encima.

—Agradécele a Sakura que haya salvado a mi can o lo que ahora vivirás sería muchísimo peor.

No dices nada, sólo parpadeas al recordar a tu amiga. Te gustaría que estuviera contigo en este momento. Por lo menos no te sentirías tan sola y vulnerable como ahora lo estás. Aunque viéndolo por otro lado, su ausencia también significa que no presenciará tu futura vejación. Es una humillación que no deseas compartir.

Él se da una pausa en que no hace ningún movimiento. Te mira fijamente a los ojos, como si te lanzara desafiantes dagas a través de ellos. Aunque su semblante no desprende maldad, sus orbes permanecen ajenos a tal cariz: lo que hay en ellos sí que te infunde instantáneo miedo. Si los tuyos pudieran ver energías como tantas veces se rumoreó, si pudieran ver los colores de las auras, sabrías perfectamente que la de él es una energía extremadamente oscura. Dilata el momento lo que más puede, te hace saborear el temor previo, el miedo pausado que desea implantar en ti. Ya conoces su forma de ser. Es curioso el hecho de que llevan conociéndose hace muy poco, pero igualmente sientes que en realidad es desde siempre.

Tienes miedo, mas no lo demostrarás. No lo harás gozar con tu temor. Te has preparado mentalmente para enfrentar este momento, puesto que sabías desde un principio que tu plan con el cuchillo cocinero podía fallar. Tenías claro que poniendo tal recurso en marcha podrías empeorar las cosas, pero no te ibas a entregar sin luchar. No lo harías porque ahora eres distinta. Toda esta aberrante situación ha hecho sacar en ti un lado que desconocías. Ha provocado que surja una nueva Hinata; una que tiene una fortaleza que nunca pensaste obtener. Tu mirada se clava firmemente en la de él, formándose un nuevo duelo entre ellas. Sí; compruebas que efectivamente ahora eres mucho más fuerte que antes. Ya no desciendes tu mirada hacia el suelo como siempre solías hacer cuando alguien te miraba directamente.

Siguen mirándose a los ojos, sin siquiera pestañear. Luego de un tiempo eres tú quien da el primer parpadeo, aunque sigues sin bajar tu mirada ante él. Sientes que hacerlo sería someterte, hacerle ver que en el fondo sigues teniéndole miedo, pero no piensas hacerlo. Ha surgido en ti un orgullo que no sabías que tenías. Él mismo te dijo la razón: las circunstancias son distintas y está aflorando en ti otra Hinata. Una con mucho más temple que antes, pero también rellena de una tristeza incomparable. ¿Ese es el precio que se debe pagar para volverse más fuerte? Si serlo significaba caer en la eterna desdicha que ahora padeces, nunca habrías pagado tal costo.

Tu victimario lanza el cuchillo hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirarla, haciendo que la punta del arma se incruste en ella. Si estuvieras parada allí, te habría dado justo en la cabeza. No te deja de asombrar la precisión de su movimiento; lo letal que es Sasuke. A veces llegas a pensar, sinceramente, que no es un ser humano.

Comienza a caminar hacia ti. Muy lentamente; a sádica velocidad. Entonces un sudor frío se desplaza por tu frente, recorriendo tu nariz desde su nacimiento hasta su fin. No puedes evitarlo. Esta noche perderás algo que era muy preciado para ti. Algo que desde niña te enseñaron a cuidar y valorar. Algo que sólo debía entregarse al hombre que se ama. Ahora, por el contrario, tu virginidad será tomada por alguien que te odia con todo lo que tiene. Son ruines las nefastas vueltas que da la vida. Malvadas hasta el hartazgo.

Deseas escapar, pero no puedes. Por un momento incluso deseas suplicarle, pero tu nuevo orgullo te lo impide. Además, sabes perfectamente que sería inútil: él no te escuchará esta vez. No dos veces.

Tu respiración se acelera, al igual que lo hace tu corazón. Aunque intentas eclipsar tu temor con valentía, sabes que internamente tiemblas y él también lo sabe. Jurarías que puede leer tu mente en estos momentos. Que incluso puede oler el miedo que exhalas por cada poro de tu piel. Suspiras sin poder evitarlo y el corazón abandona tu pecho para convertir a la garganta en su nuevo hogar. Lo sientes allí, palpitando sufriente miedo. Pronto te da la impresión que se mueve a través de todo tu cuerpo, como si quisiera esconderse en algún lugar en el cual no puedan hacerle daño. El pecho es un lugar demasiado vulnerable para él. Pronto la sangre aumenta su caudal como si adquirieses diez corazones en vez de uno.

Sasuke te merodea moviendo sus pies lentamente hacia ti. A cada paso que tu futuro victimario avanza, tú retrocedes otro. Pero llega un momento en que aquella desgraciada dinámica no pudo continuar: tu espalda fue detenida por la pared. Él se detiene a un par de metros, depredándote con su mirada. Es el cazador y tú eres la presa.

—Defiéndete. Protege tu pureza. Demuéstrame cuanto te importa y quizás no te haga nada... —dichas sus palabras, sonríe de forma malvada.

Instantáneamente recuerdas la frase que te dijo después del primer intento de violación, cuando te contó que hacía prisioneros para torturarlos. Es evidente que él no reculará. Sólo quiere darte falsas expectativas, haciéndote sufrir a través de ellas.

—El sufrimiento es peor cuando hay una falsa esperanza alimentándolo —le devuelves sus palabras y él reacciona sorprendido. Un segundo después aquella sorpresa se convirtió en satisfacción.

—Excelente memoria —te lo dice como un cumplido; incluso parece estar orgulloso de ti.

—Voy a defenderme —le dices inmediatamente con furor—, pero no porque albergue la esperanza de que recapacitarás. Lo haré porque no voy a dejarme abusar por ti sin luchar —lo declaras con violencia. Con ímpetu sobresaliente.

—Así debe ser.

Das un profundo suspiro antes de tu arremetida. Tras aquel acto, te lanzas venciendo tu temor interior. Intentas golpearlo con tu rodilla en los testículos, punto débil de todo hombre, pero bloquea tu golpe fácilmente. Tratas de morderlo directamente en el cuello, pues los dientes son la mejor arma biológica con la que un ser humano cuenta, pero es completamente fútil: te esquiva fácilmente cual torero en el ruedo. Sus reflejos son impresionantes, tanto que los de cualquier felino parecerían poca cosa. Nada puedes hacer contra él. Te hace sentir la impotencia de ser débil, de ser la presa del cazador. Sin embargo, tu determinación no se rinde, sigues intentando golpearlo, morderlo y arañarlo, pero lógicamente nada consigues. Súbitamente Sasuke se agacha, te toma del tobillo y hace que pierdas el equilibrio de manera frontal. Te das un costalazo contra la madera del suelo y el oscuro hematoma en tu abdomen te causa ardiente dolor, pero consigues ignorarlo apretando los dientes. Te giras pataleando con todas tus fuerzas para zafarte de su mano. Mientras lo haces posas tus ojos en él, viendo como hay una sonrisa maquiavélica en su faz. Entonces comprendes que resistiéndote lo único que haces es provocarle mayor placer. No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra él. Absolutamente ninguna. Antes de que detengas tus movimientos, es él quien te neutraliza para terminar el juego tomándote firmemente de la garganta. Te domina de manera tan fácil, tan humillante, que tú pareces una niña intentando vencer a un león. La supuesta lucha ni siquiera alcanza a ser un remedo de ella.

Prepotente, te clava sus sanguinarios orbes, pero tú no te amilanas. Es más, reflejas tu odio a plena potencia. Le haces saber que el odio que siente por ti, tú también lo sientes por él. La aversión es completamente recíproca. Es precisamente tu odio quien te ayuda a encararlo con tanta firmeza. Internamente le sigues teniendo miedo, pero lo superas de manera total cada vez que recuerdas la cruel muerte de Neji.

Te da vuelta fácilmente, lleva tus brazos por detrás de tu espalda, usa su siniestra para entrelazar tus muñecas una sobre la otra y con la diestra te sujeta fieramente desde los cabellos enraízados en tu nuca. Totalmente sometida, te obliga a avanzar hasta hacerte chocar contra la pared. Una vez más te demuestra quien es la esclava y quien es el amo. Nada puedes hacer contra él. Sin embargo, pese a todo, tú reanudas tu inútil lucha, puesto que no te importa darle el placer de tu resistencia: no vas a perder tu virginidad sin luchar. No serás manchada sin defender tu honra.

—¡Suéltame! —le pides desatando todo tu odio, asco y repulsión. No deseas que el asesino de tu primo te ponga una sola mano encima. Más que una petición, le diste una imperiosa orden.

—Así me gusta; sigue defendiéndote. Si no lo haces no sería divertido —su voz evidencia de forma maldita su mórbido regocijo.

Y nuevamente te das cuenta que al forcejear lo único que consigues es darle todavía más placer. Si realmente quieres decepcionarlo, si quieres impedirle el gozo, lo que debes hacer es comportarte como un maniquí. No mostrarle el miedo que a él le encanta sentir. No obstante, permanecer como una muñeca sin vida asoma como una tarea prácticamente imposible.

—Si te excitas un poco, tranquila, no te culpes —te susurra al oído, cambiando su voz sombría hacia una comprensiva—. Somos mucho más animales de lo que crees y estamos hechos para gozar. Por eso, muchas veces el placer físico le gana al dolor mental. Incluso cuando es forzado, el sexo puede ser muy placentero si te lo hacen bien...

Te sientes tan ofendida que demoras menos de un segundo en responder semejante agravio.

—Y-yo jamás de los jamases me excitaría contigo. ¡Y muchísimo menos por una violación!

—Nunca digas nunca... —te susurra al oído nuevamente, desafiante. Despide una seguridad que te sorprende, como si realmente quisiera hacerte gozar de un abuso sexual. Definitivamente es un desquiciado. ¿Cómo alguien podría disfrutar algo así? Es enfermizo, ¡totalmente repulsivo!

Agarrando todavía más tus cabellos, sientes como se acerca a la zona de tu cuello para olerte profundamente. Husmea tu piel como un animal carnívoro lo hace con su futura comida. Inunda sus fosas nasales con tu aroma, como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria olfativa. Luego jala tu pelo hacia la izquierda con fuerza y, por consecuencia, tu cabeza se inclina en la misma dirección, dejando al descubierto la zona derecha de tu cuello. Vuelve a inhalar tu perfume de mujer. ¿O quizás huele el miedo interior que hay en ti?

Su cuerpo se apega más a ti y puedes sentir su órgano sexual contra la zona inferior de tu espalda. La diferencia de alturas le permite a tus nalgas escapar momentáneamente de aquello que todavía no está endurecido. Aún así, su dimensión te parece anormal. Eres virgen y no sabes de tamaños, pero no necesitas tener experiencia previa para saber que lo que él posee va mucho más allá de una escala normal. Es algo que genera miedo de verdad. Grande, grueso, largo, extenso. Tiemblas sin poder evitarlo. Quieres impedir que sienta placer con tu miedo, pero es inevitable padecerlo.

Escuchas como Sasuke mastica el aire un par de veces, insinuándote que muy pronto hará lo mismo con tu cuello. Luego exhala su cálido aliento en la primera zona de tu cuerpo que será suya. Vuelve a mordisquear el aire; lo sabes por el sonido provocado por sus dientes. Sientes un nerviosismo muy extraño; quieres mover tu cabeza para impedir el contacto, pero su mano tiene tus cabellos firmemente sujetos y no puedes hacerlo. Acerca sus labios a tu piel cervical, apenas rozándote, como si estuvieran flotando sobre ti. Los desplaza manteniendo esa tónica por muchos segundos; demasiados, de hecho. Por algún motivo, aquel roce te eriza la piel mucho más que si el contacto fuera completo. Llega un momento infame en que, pese a saber que no es correcto ni digno, tu instinto te traiciona, deseando que esos labios te contacten completamente. Sin embargo, tu odio hacia él es tan grande que tu mente fulmina lo subconsciente al instante.

Sin que puedas evitarlo, Sasuke se arroja sobre tu cuello como un pirata lo haría sobre el barco con el tesoro. Y su atrevido abordaje resulta todo un éxito, pues al hundir sus labios en ti te provoca un escalofrío que te atraviesa de pies a cabeza. Él lanza un gemido de placer muy cerca de tu oído, haciéndote sentir algo muy singular. Algo que te perturba.

Su boca se deleita con tu cuello; succiona, besa, chupa. Aprieta tus cabellos a la vez que profundiza la intensidad de los apasionados besos que te brinda. Tal como la primera vez, y para tu gran pesar, reconoces que no es algo desagradable. Tu piel cervical es muy sensible y él te besa de una manera habilidosa. Son muy diferentes a los besos que te daba Sakura, pues él sí sabe perfectamente como hacerlo. Además, son besos que expresan genuino deseo. Te sorprende que sus labios sean así de suaves, tanto o incluso más que los de Haruno. Sin embargo, es una boca de hombre. Percibes una diferencia inmediata, una que quizás sea provocada sólo por tu mente, pero la sientes igualmente. En sus labios hay fuerza, hay anhelo, hay virilidad. La animalidad del instinto primario emerge con la voracidad de un lobo ante el encanto de la luna llena.

Te succiona suavemente. No lo disfrutas porque es tu mente la que está determinada a impedir el goce. Ese maldito hombre es quien mató a Neji delante de tus ojos y aquello lo tienes muy vigente en tu mente. Sin embargo, Sasuke besa muy bien, muchísimo mejor que Sakura. Jadea en tu cuello a intervalos, intercalando hábilmente sus labios con el calor de su aliento. Consigue enervar cada uno de los minúsculos vellos que tienes allí. A pesar de la renuencia que pretendes imprimir, hace que tu piel se vuelva efervescente. Es una reacción completamente fisiológica, algo independiente de la voluntad de tu alma.

Oleadas de vibrante electricidad recorrieron la zona de tu cuello cuando él te mordisquea suavemente allí. No lo niegues; ese maldito hombre sabe lo que hace. Aquello te ha producido cosas...

¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Si por un solo segundo te gustase algo de lo que te hiciera ese bastardo, te sentirías terriblemente mal. Un reconcomio infame se apoderaría de ti. Aunque no tienes por qué preocuparte: nunca disfrutarías nada de lo que te hiciera él. Jamás. Lo único que te genera Sasuke es repugnancia, repelús, odio infinito.

¿Pero por qué se está comportando así? ¿Por qué no está siendo más violento? Se supone que es un castigo, una venganza. Compruebas una vez más que aquel hombre se te hace impredecible. No puedes adivinar qué es lo que pretende. ¿Quiere mostrarte que una violación no es tan mala si es hecha por él? ¿O tal vez quiere hacerte sentir la peor mujer del mundo por disfrutar siquiera un segundo de sus caricias? Quizá es precisamente eso lo que desea: hacerte sentir alguien inmoral, indecente, abyecta.

Él profundiza hábilmente la mordida que te prodiga de manera elocuente. Te dejará marcados los dientes en la piel porque tu cuello le fascina. Puedes notarlo porque no quiere soltarte. Prolonga cada beso y cada mordida por espacio de minutos enteros, provocándote una especie de hormigueo desconcertante. Parece hipnotizado.

Comienzas a sentir su sexo creciendo lentamente en los límites que dividen tu trasero de lo que es la espalda. Aquello está preparándose para reclamarte como su futura hembra y el miedo vuelve a instaurarse en ti. Mientras él continúa sus besos sintiéndose el dueño absoluto del tiempo, su erección se va pronunciando hasta alcanzar su máximo potencial. Es entonces que te haces una pregunta que te infunde sumo temor: ¿Cómo tu vagina va a soportar eso por dentro?

Te empuja contra el muro apegándote aún más de lo que ya estabas, aunque tus pechos salvan a tu abdomen, amoratado por su patada de hace días. Presientes que elevará un escalón su deseo. Estás a su completa merced, aunque juntas tus muslos para forjar un atisbo de rebeldía. No obstante, él coarta tus intenciones colocando fieramente una pierna entre las tuyas. Entonces su rodilla asciende hasta colisionar contra tu intimidad, obligándote a separarlas todavía más. Te hace saber nuevamente que, hagas lo que hagas, nada podrá cambiar tu situación de víctima. De súbito, oyes el sonido de los grilletes y, tan solo dos segundos después, ya los tienes aprisionando tus muñecas. Piensas que hará lo mismo con tus pies, pero te equivocas. A diferencia de la primera vez, ellos sí quedan libres.

Esta vez no tienes un traje de cuerpo entero, sino una falda violeta que te llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Te habrías puesto algo que te cubriera hasta los pies, pero, como Sasuke siempre hace que te desnudes ante él, no tenía ningún sentido cubrirte tanto. Entretanto, tu torso y pechos son vestidos por una algodonosa blusa de botones. Súbitamente, sientes como sus manos emprenden un viaje hacia ti, levantando tu falda y perdiéndose entre tus piernas. Te sacudes en un fútil intento de impedirlo, pero él te presiona más contra la pared. La fricción que ejerce entre tu abdomen y el muro te está doliendo mucho gracias al moretón que allí tienes, de modo que detienes tu resistencia. Su siniestra toca la parte inferior de tus muslos, desplazándose en dirección ascendente. Cuando llega a tus bragas, las agarra desde el tirante. Te las baja lentamente hasta las corvas, como haciéndote sentir que ya no tienes nada que proteja lo que te hace mujer. Tu falda, empero, sigue manteniéndose en su lugar. Su mano levita hacia tu intimidad sexual y apretas los dientes por el asco mezclado con el miedo. Sin embargo, te sorprende que empieza a tocarte sin esgrimir la violencia que imaginabas. Lo hace de una manera extraña, como si estuviera explorándote, conociéndote. Parecida a la forma en que también lo hizo Sakura anteriormente. Te estremeces por inercia sin poder evitarlo. Las ásperas, pero cálidas yemas de los dedos índice y medio, acarician la línea que forman tus pliegues vaginales. Aunque tu mente sabe que es algo completamente inútil, aprietas por simple instinto para repeler a quien desea infiltrarse en ti. Él sigue descubriendo tu vulva de forma dactilar por primera vez, haciéndolo superficialmente y casi con cariño. Aquello es algo que no puedes creer. Pronto percibes como recoge el dedo medio, dejando únicamente al índice extendido. Este último se mueve lentamente desde abajo hacia arriba, paseándose con toda confianza. De pronto, el intruso dedo se detiene, separa tus labios vaginales y se inmiscuye levemente dentro de ti, con la suavidad y profundidad apropiadas para no dañar aquello que garantiza tu doncellez. Es algo incómodo, apenas soportable. Quieres gritar, pero te lo prohíbes para no darle tal placer. Te acaricia de una manera curiosa por un tiempo que no podrías definir. Luego sale de tu vestíbulo vaginal, dirigiéndose hacia la parte más sensible de tu sexo. Recorre con la yema tu diminuto órgano eréctil, explorándolo, descubriéndolo, meciéndolo. Luego, el pulgar se une a su hermano para intentar atraparlo. Hace un pequeño esfuerzo hasta que finalmente consigue su objetivo. Lo tiene perfectamente tomado. Evidentemente, Sasuke ya conocía la anatomía femenina de una manera impactante.

Mientras te acaricia tú te sientes tan invadida, tan humillada y sobrepasada, que, si lo que pretende es darte placer, jamás lo conseguirá. Lo que sí te sorprende es el gran cuidado que está desplegando. Recuerdas a Sakura y compruebas que un hombre, incluso alguien tan brutal como Sasuke, sí podía ejercer una suavidad comparable a la de una mujer cuando así lo deseaba.

Intentas distraerte, preguntándote nuevamente qué es lo que de verdad pretende. No parece una venganza; esperas golpes, torturas, sufrimiento, pero está usando una gentileza que te genera grandes sospechas. Tu alma se encarga de advertirte que algo anda mal; que debes estar alerta; que en cualquier momento le dará un arrebato que te hará prominente daño. Algo en tu fuero interno te avisa que esta fingida suavidad es la calma antes de la tormenta...

Sasuke es un sádico. Te lo ha demostrado con creces. Seguramente querrá hacerte sentir que esto no será tan malo como parece, para después desatar toda su malignidad cual tormento proveniente del tártaro.

Apartas tus pensamientos cuando, de improviso, se aleja unos centímetros de ti para liberarte de la opresión que sentías contra el muro. Gira tu cuerpo lentamente y entonces te sorprende con un violento movimiento que no esperabas: rompe la blusa que llevas encima, haciendo que cada uno de sus botones salten en todas direcciones. Como consecuencia a su acto diste un gran respingo que te apegó contra la pared nuevamente, sólo que esta vez fue tu espalda quien lo hizo. Tus encantos delanteros quedan al descubierto, puesto que, pese a la amplia de gama de vestimentas que el armario de tu habitación posee, no hay sostenes. Luego, sin perder el tiempo, desgaja tu falda y quedas totalmente desnuda ante él. Cuando notas su ávida mirada bajas la tuya al suelo, avergonzada como antaño te ocurría. Todavía quedan retazos de tu ser anterior. Sin intención, observas los pedazos de tu blusa, los de tu falda y los botones desparramados, los cuales dan testimonio ineludible de la ferocidad de tu amo.

Sasuke cierra su diestra en tu quijada; rápidamente comprendes que lo hace para que no puedas morderlo. Sin posibilidades de resistencia, te resignas a que disfrute de tus atributos. No quieres pelear ya, puesto que es algo completamente inútil. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es comportarte, para que así su lado más perverso no aflore.

Sus yemas viajan hacia tus pezones, tocándote con el desparpajo propio de quien se sabe dueño y señor. Por lo menos no lo hace de una manera que te provoque dolor. Utilizando el índice y el pulgar al mismo tiempo, se divierte estirándolos suavemente, como si quisiera descubrir cuán flexibles son. Puedes notar su mirada complacida cuando señala verbalmente algo que te enojará hasta las raíces.

—Veo que estás bastante excitada. Tus pezones están muy erectos...

Quiere provocar tu indignación y lo consigue hábilmente, pues necesitas espetar que de ninguna manera se debe a que estés estimulada.

—Es... —por el peso de lo desagradable, tu aliento se atora en la garganta y te hace tartamudear— es una reacción fisiológica al contacto. Es reacción, no excitación —profieres sintiéndote profundamente ofendida.

Él sonríe. Lo hace de una manera tan amplia, tan genuina, que te permite saber claramente que no te ha creído una sola palabra. Lo detestas más que antes. Piensas seguir protestando, pero hacerlo demostraría que necesitas defenderte porque quizás tú misma dudas de tu explicación. Por ello, no lo haces. Finalmente dejas que Sasuke piense lo que quiera.

Él, olvidándose del asunto, comienza a devorar tu seno izquierdo con gula controlada. Te succiona; te chupa; te mama; te lame; te besa. Lo hace de manera suave, sutil. Juguetea con tu pezón, meciéndolo con su lengua de abajo hacia arriba y de izquierda a derecha. Luego invierte las direcciones y finalmente su lengua se transforma en un torbellino mucho más hambriento. Necesitas dar un respingo cuando, de manera tenue, aprieta entre los labios su cónica adicción. Permanece succionándote un largo rato, cambiando de seno de tanto en tanto. Su mano, empero, no afloja el agarre a tu mandíbula.

No quieres contradicciones en tu ser, absolutamente ninguna, pero Sasuke sabe lo que hace. Sabe cómo lo hace. Sabe como provocarte cosas extrañas aunque te esmeres por no sentirlas. Y lo odias más todavía. Odias que tu maldito cuerpo intente desconectarse de tu alma. Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para que ambas cosas se mantengan unidas bajo el alero del repudio.

Él suelta por fin las porosas golosinas que lo embriagaron con tu sabor. Relamiéndose antes de hacerlo, empieza a descender lentamente a través del sendero de tu vientre. Te prodiga deseosos besos y cálidos alientos, a la vez que mordisquea tu tersa piel a cada trozo que avanza.

Definitivamente no parece una violación. Parece un juego perverso en donde él quiere hacerte sentir un placer culpable. Eso era lo que quería: hacerte sentir sucia por tus reacciones fisiológicas.

Esquivando la zona oscurecida y también el ombligo, su recorrido prosigue del mismo modo: descendiendo pausadamente, dándose el tiempo de disfrutar cada segundo del trayecto que lleva hacia tu sexo. Abres tus ojos completamente sorprendida cuando llega a tu monte de Venus. ¿Acaso te va a hacer sexo oral? Una especie de corriente ígnea te estremece entonces; una que hace que tus pupilas se dilaten por culpa de lo desconocido. Por un sucinto momento, aparece algo en ti que te esforzaste para ignorar. Es indecoroso lo que sentiste. Algo que no debe ser mencionado jamás. Un secreto que sólo tu propia conciencia sabrá.

Detiene sus besos justo antes de llegar a tu intimidad para violarte bucalmente. Admira lo que tienes entre las piernas; ves su deseo, ves su verdadera pasión por ti. Se relame con ansias desbocadas, mientras una ingente cantidad de saliva va acumulándose en su boca. Te percatas porque su garganta emitió un ligero sonido cuando se vio forzado a tragarla. Permanece quieto, dándose el tiempo de disfrutar cada segundo en que te mira aquello. Muerde su labio inferior; parece estar conteniéndose, con todas sus fuerzas, para no contactar su boca contra tu feminidad.

Finalmente, tras un pequeño trecho de tiempo, te lanza unas palabras que te golpean como polvo de diamante.

—Hasta aquí llega el Sasuke civilizado... ahora la bestia surgirá... —cambiando radicalmente su cariz, ensombreció su semblante de manera espeluznante. Tus vellos se frisan instantáneamente por lo mismo.

Se endereza al tiempo que te toma ferozmente de los cabellos. Te arrastra hacia la cama, lanzándote con furia sobre ella. Tú tenías razón. Siempre la tuviste. Él sólo te estaba dando falsas esperanzas de que su tropelía no sería tan criminal, pero sí que lo será.

Sobredosis de temores trepan desde tu corazón hacia los ojos, pues presientes que muy pronto llegará el momento que tanto te perturba: el de la penetración. Lo que te acaba de hacer has podido soportarlo porque no te ha dañado ni te ha dolido, mas sabes que cuando llegue el momento decisivo el sufrimiento será terrible. Vaticinas que suprema maldad se inyectará en su ser para el instante definitorio.

Tratas de rebelarte nuevamente, pero, con tus manos esposadas, muy poco puedes hacer. Que te viole es completamente inevitable, pero piensas suplicarle para que no lo haga de una manera tan dolorosa. No obstante, pedírselo te significaría rebajarte ante alguien que, con toda seguridad, no se compadecerá de ti. Es ahora cuando realmente comienza su venganza; es ahora cuando liberará al demonio que lleva por dentro...

Camina hacia la cama y te coloca diestramente en la posición que tanto le gusta. Por un instante que fue menos de un segundo, te preguntas por qué a Sasuke le gusta tanto esa pose. Aunque quizás sólo siendo hombre podrías saberlo. Unos cuantos segundos después la tristeza acude a tu ser en marejadas que golpean tus ojos. No quieres llorar, pero algunas rebeldes y silenciosas lágrimas se independizan de tu voluntad. Esta vez serás suya sin que nada pueda evitarlo; gozará de ti el hombre que mató a tu primo delante de tus ojos. Es algo digno de la peor pesadilla.

—La tercera es la vencida —se mofa maliciosamente con el popular refrán, al tiempo que se te sube encima de la misma forma que las dos veces anteriores.

Tú sólo enriqueces el silencio apagando tus labios a la par de tus respiraciones. Cortas tus lágrimas también. Tratarás de adquirir la misma percepción que una muerta para que esto no te duela tanto, pero, ¿podrás conseguirlo? Escuchas como él abre la cremallera de su pantalón, obteniendo la inmediata y triste respuesta negativa.

Unos segundos después sientes su orgullo de hombre contactar contra tus nalgas. Tú las comprimes como si te quemara el calor que desprende. Se deleita frotándose superficialmente contra ti. Tiritas cuando su accionar te toca repetidamente la vagina y el ano, deslizándose sobre tales grácilmente. Te está mortificando, puesto que no sabes cual cavidad elegirá. Incluso piensas pedirle que te lo haga por la que te será menos dolorosa, pero corres el riesgo de causar el efecto contrario al deseado. Podrías motivarlo a violarte de manera anal. Por ello, guardas prudente silencio. Él sigue su juego sexual por muchos segundos, hasta que finalmente se detiene en lo que te hace mujer. Lo otro se ha salvado, emergiendo en ti un pensamiento contradictorio que mezcla alivio y miedo en porciones muy desiguales: el primero es apenas una ínfima dosis; en cambio el segundo consume tu alma. De súbito, tu mente se vuelve un nudo cuando el perpetrador, muy lentamente, se abre paso apenas un par de centímetros dentro de tu sexo. Congela su movimiento mientras tú quieres gritar con todas tus fuerzas, pero te detienes porque sabes que sólo le causarías más placer. Aunque te cuesta mucho hacerlo, acallas tus cuerdas vocales. Se mantiene en tu entrada carnal por varios segundos, quizás esperando alguna reacción de parte tuya, pero tú estás completamente determinada a no darle ninguna. De repente, como una pesadilla cobrando vida, te desflora de una forma absolutamente salvaje. Te empaló. Te horadó. Te atravesó. Te dio una estocada tan profunda que sentiste tus entrañas revolverse como una serpiente por el dolor alcanzado. Incluso arqueaste tu espalda como queriendo imitar a una víbora. Tu grito de dolor atravesó las paredes de la mansión, tanto las cercanas como las lejanas. Perforaste el aire como una navaja lo haría con la carne, pues lo masculino y lo femenino se fusionaron bajo las sombrías alas de la violencia. Cada milímetro de tu vagina comenzó a arder; raspada, casi desgarrada a pesar de su supuesta elasticidad natural. Él destruyó, pulverizó, ¡desintegró!, tu virginidad en milisegundos. Fue un movimiento tan fulminante y relleno de odio, que lo sentiste como la estocada de una afilada daga en vez de algo compuesto de carne y venas. Sasuke ni siquiera te da tiempo para que tu cuerpo asimile el terrible tamaño del invasor. Alejando cualquier tipo de piedad, empieza a moverse dentro de ti con una crueldad inimaginable, seguramente motivado por la dosis de sangre que podía sentir; la sangre de tu himen violentamente despedazado.

El demonio que realmente era se había desatado por fin. El dolor que sientes con sus movimientos se vuelve insoportable, inclusive mayor de lo que alguna vez te atreviste a imaginar. No querías darle el placer del llanto a ese malnacido, pero, esta vez no surgieron sólo unas lágrimas, sino muchas que no fuiste capaz de retener. No lo consigues, ya que esta vez el dolor espiritual es acompañado también por lo físico.

Te arden las entrañas de una manera escandalosa. Te penetra alardeando todo el odio que siente por ti. Por tal causa, intentas abrir tus piernas, separarlas para descomprimir la presión infame que él ha forjado en tu vagina. Pero, pese a no tener grilletes en tus pies, él tiene prisioneras tus piernas entre sus rodillas y no logras tu objetivo. El dolor no languidece siquiera un ápice.

Querías permanecer muda, pero te fue imposible. Duele tanto que no consigues controlar tu aliento. Gritas tu dolor, esparciéndolo por toda la mansión.

Si estuvieras con las manos libres y en otra posición que te lo permitiera, no dudarías en clavarle tus uñas para arañarle la piel con todas tus fuerzas. Morderlo para sacarle trozos de carne. Causarle heridas sin compasión. Sentir la humedad de su sangre entre tus dedos. Quieres abrirle la piel al maldito que te está haciendo suya. Destrozar su carne tal como él lo está haciendo con la tuya.

¡Te duele muchísimo! Necesitas liberar aquello de alguna otra manera, pues los gritos que das no son suficiente. Lo único que se te ocurre es cerrar tus mandíbulas en la almohada con todas tus fuerzas. No puedes hacer nada más. La muerdes tanto que pareces tener intenciones de despedazarla o de trizar tus propios dientes. Lo que suceda antes. Aprietas más tu boca y tus gritos apaciguan su terrible volumen: ahora emergen como si tuvieras una mordaza encima. Sin embargo, eso no significa que tu espantoso sentir haya cambiado.

¿Cómo deshacer el dolor que acorrala cada centímetro de tu intimidad? Lo único que urdes como solución es distraerte de alguna forma. Ansias ver un bello campo de mirasoles; impeles a tu mente para forjar tal visión. ¡Necesitas distraerte del maldito dolor! Pero no puedes. Hagas lo que hagas el sufrimiento es demasiado. Como último recurso para obtener solaz, recuerdas que soportar esto salvará a Sakura de tener que sufrir lo mismo. Es lo único que puede brindarte un consuelo, mas no resulta como lo esperabas. El dolor de tu alma efectivamente disminuye un poco, pero el físico sigue igual de radical. Incluso pareciera que se acrecenta.

Sus estocadas son tan profundas que las sientes arder mucho más allá de tu vagina. Como si incluso estuviera contactando la profundidad más íntima del útero. Algo infame, algo que te destrozaba completamente, como si además de horadar las entrañas que te hacen mujer, también lo hiciera con tu mismísima alma. Está aniquilando tu pureza sexual de la peor forma imaginable. Se mueve tan rápido, tan frenético, que sientes espasmos de sufrimiento. Algo que te lleva hacia el cénit más profundo de lo horrendo.

Él es un un guerrero y, como tal, ha convertido esta situación en un campo de batalla más que en cualquier otra cosa. Su amor por la guerra surgió más fuerte que nunca. Está sometiéndote, doblegándote, humillándote, sin dejar lugar a piedad alguna. Te hace sentir quien es el macho, quien es el fuerte, quien es el dominante. Él es tu amo y tú eres su esclava sexual. La que será su prostituta eterna.

Te penetra una, y otra, y otra vez. Sin piedad, sin compasión. Te lo introduce y te lo extrae a una velocidad infernal. El dolor bloquea completamente los pensamientos que pretendías forjar para distraerte. Ahora lo único que ruegas es que este suplicio acabe lo más pronto posible, ya que cada penetración la sientes como una cuchilla dentro de ti. Está ejerciendo una violencia endiablada. Te viola de una forma diabólica. Fuerte. Profunda. Malvada. Sobrenatural. El proceso repititiéndose de manera feroz. Imprime un salvajismo descomunal; fuera de este mundo. Inexpresable.

De pronto se detiene y saca su sexo del tuyo completamente. Luego te profiere una tremenda arremetida nuevamente, tan profunda que produce lágrimas más espesas en tus ojos. Es demasiado brutal para soportarlo. Empiezas a pensar que tu tolerancia al dolor es poca o que tu vagina es más pequeña que la del resto de mujeres, porque no entiendes como es posible que te pueda doler tanto. Te sientes desgarrada; te quema demasiado como para que sea diferente. La estaca carnal de tu amo está dañandote de verdad. Súbitamente, cuando pensaste que la inhumana velocidad de su penetración ya había alcanzado un límite imposible de superar, él te hace saber cuán equivocada estabas: aceleró todavía más el ritmo infernal de su vaivén, a la vez que sus terribles embestidas parecían hacerse todavía más profundas. Nunca pensaste que un ser humano pudiera ejercer una rapidez tan sobrenatural.

—La tienes tan estrecha... Me encanta... —te dice como si te halagara. Su frenesí hace temblar su voz.

Ahora sabes que está gozándote más que antes. Los cadenciosos gemidos que emite te lo notifican claramente. Comprendes que a mayor velocidad, mayor placer para él. Pronto tu angosta vagina le provoca una sinfonía de voluminosos suspiros, los cuales se plasman en el ambiente y alteran el aire circundante. Lo sientes embriágandose de ti. Su odio desaparece para ser reemplazado por el goce total.

En esta ocasión no te sucede lo que en ciertos momentos con Sakura sí; e incluso con él mismo hace tan solo unos minutos. Esta vez no surge una separación entre lo fisiológico y lo mental. Ahora ambas cosas se alinearon bajo un sólo mandato: el del sufrimiento. Te duele demasiado tanto físicamente como espiritualmente. Sólo deseas que esto termine de una vez, pero él no parece estar por la labor de cumplir tu deseo.

Sigue prodigándote bestiales penetraciones. Vez tras vez. Sucesivamente. Profundamente. Diabólicamente. Era algo pesadillesco. No hay palabras que puedan calzar con lo que él te está haciendo. Te invade como un demonio sediento de pecado y sangrientas blasfemias. Alardea, invoca e imbuye, la impetuosidad de un potro salvaje en una jaula de cristal.

Tu cuerpo convulsiona. Sientes que no puedes resistir más. No es que tengas poca tolerancia al dolor: se trata de que esto es simplemente demasiado intenso para soportarlo. El tamaño que tiene Sasuke es malvado de por sí, pero además te lo está haciendo de una forma totalmente inmisericorde. No está dispuesto a darle ninguna tregua a tu sufrimiento.

—¡T-termina rápido! —le suplicas sin poder evitarlo, mientras las lágrimas no se detienen a recorrer tus mejillas: vuelan sobre ellas impulsadas por las barbáricas arremetidas de quien te está poseyendo.

—Esto recién empieza —te dice él con una seguridad que te espanta y, aunque no puedes verlo, te imaginas una sonrisa vil en su rostro.

Efectivamente, no es algo corto como pensabas que sería: muchos minutos avanzan y la tortura no llega nunca a un finiquito. Si dirigieras tu vista al reloj, verías que ha pasado más tiempo del que pudieras imaginar. Ruegas que esto termine de una vez, pero tus esperanzas no son cumplidas. La tortura sexual se está alargando demasiado. Sin embargo, algo comienza a suceder con tu cuerpo después de ese gran lapso. Ya no te duele tanto como al principio. El sufrimiento sigue palpitando fuertemente, pero, para tu sorpresa, ha bajado un par de escaños su cruel intensidad. Parece que tu sexo por fin comienza a amoldarse al de él. Finalmente tu cuerpo está aceptando al invasor, asimilándolo de tal manera que el dolor va disminuyendo poco a poco. No la cantidad suficiente, pero sí la porción necesaria para que tus voluminosos quejidos también vayan mermando.

De pronto, tras otra cantidad de tiempo que no puedes determinar, emergen sensaciones anómalas en tu interior; unas que se propagan a través de tu matriz. Comienzas a sentir algo que te perturba severamente. ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba en lo cierto? ¿Realmente era posible que lo mental no pudiera mermar lo físico?

No es siquiera un atisbo de placer lo que sientes; pero no lo es porque te empeñas en que así no sea. Si te dejaras llevar quizás comprobarías que Sasuke sí tenía razón. No eres una frígida incapaz de sentir placer. Si tan sólo esta infamia hubiese acabado más pronto, como debía haber sido, jamás habrían dado inicio cosas disonantes en tu ser. Pero después de tanto tiempo sintiéndolo por dentro, algo comienza a torcerse. La culpa es del cuerpo joven que tienes, uno con hormonas que bullen y gritan a todo volumen tu fertilidad. Apretas los dientes y abres más los ojos para concentrarte en reprimir cualquier cosa parecida a lo agradable. Por ello no lo sientes, porque si así fuera te aborrecerías a ti misma por el resto de tu existencia. El problema es que Sasuke sigue follándote de tal forma que parece algo que no terminará nunca. Está causando estragos en tus sensaciones físicas. Te conminas a sentir sólo dolor, sólo rabia, sólo ira. Recordando la muerte de Neji, unes lo fisiológico a lo mental formando una impresionante consonancia total. Te juras que no te ocurrirá nada que vaya en dirección contraria y todo en ti coincide uniéndose en un sólo compás: el del dolor.

Tus gritos se convierten en quejidos inconstantes. A diferencia de lo mental, lo físico ya no te duele tanto. Puedes soportarlo. Algunos segundos después te obligas a acallar definitivamente tu voz, queriendo volverte una muda. Pretendes enmudecer también tus sentidos, mas aquello no lo consigues. A cada briosa puñalada carnal, seguías percibiendo como Sasuke subía a borbotones su nivel de pasión. Parecía que el punto de ebullición se aproximaba, puesto que empieza a jadear de manera mucho más intensa. Estaba perdiéndose en el limbo creado por el placer. Ruegas que así sea, para terminar por fin esta tortura maldita. Sin embargo, él te sorprende al detener sus movimientos de cuajo. Sale de ti, respirando con celeridad por varios segundos, aunque completamente inmóvil. ¿Qué pretende hacer ahora? La respuesta llega como un tromba infernal muchos segundos después: posiciona su miembro en la otra cavidad que tienes; aquella más pequeña. Instantáneamente asciendes al pináculo del terror, tanto que no puedes evitar una temblorosa súplica. Te esmeraste por no ceder ante el miedo, pero el mismo termina contaminando tu temple.

—P-por favor...

No hubo respuesta verbal: lo que sentiste un segundo después te obligó a gritar como si intentaras desintegrar tus cuerdas vocales. Fue algo terrible, espantoso, maléfico. Te invadió completamente sin ninguna clase de preparación. En un delirante arrebato alcanzó la máxima profundidad de un solo jalón, provocándote un dolor descomunal. A pesar de tu posición actual, arqueaste tu espalda más que cuando te desvirgó. Si pensaste que lo hecho con tu intimidad fue atroz, esto duplicaba el sufrimiento. Después de todo, la vagina está fisiológicamente hecha para recibir al miembro, pero el recto no. La función biológica que cumple es una diametralmente distinta; por eso es que estás padeciendo un dolor insoportable. Aquello no está dispuesto para recibir la gigantesca virilidad de Sasuke; muchísimo menos sin preparación alguna. Por ello lloras a todo lo que das, gritando inclusive más que antes. Esta vez te sientes tan ultrajada, con tanto dolor atravesándote, que ya ni siquiera esbozas pensamientos. Incluso jurarías que está haciendo pedazos tus intestinos. La velocidad que desata es malévola de verdad. Lo único que puedes hacer es rogar que tu tracto trasero también tenga la capacidad de acostumbrarse al invasor, como tras un tiempo sí logró hacerlo tu vagina.

Sasuke se deleita abusando de ti con saña ineluctable. Perdiste completamente la noción temporal; no sabes cuanto lleva violándote, pero sin duda es muchísimo. Dolor, sufrimiento, padecimiento, desesperanza; eso es lo único que te asedia durante esos minutos. No hay pensamientos esta vez, tampoco una leve contradicción sensorial, no existe nada que no sea profuso dolor. Está hiriendo tus entrañas, raspándolas, haciéndote sangrar por dentro.

Es terrible. Y definitivamente no se debe a que tengas poca tolerancia al dolor. Sabes que hay mujeres que hacen sexo anal por amor a sus hombres, incluso deben haber chicas que sí lo disfrutan. Sin embargo, lo que está haciendo Sasuke contigo es inhumano. Está desatando toda su aversión con una violencia inimaginable. Ese odio, sumado al tamaño malévolo de su virilidad, te está haciendo pedazos. No es una exageración; no es una hipérbole: es algo realmente ominoso. Brutal. Satánico.

—¡Acaba de una vez! ¡T-te lo imploro! —lanzas completamente desesperada.

Nada obtienes con tu súplica; él continúa su ultraje sin conmoverse. Sólo le otorgas más placer todavía. Muerdes la almohada nuevamente para no liberar gritos, mientras incontables lágrimas mojan tu rostro distorsionado. Tras un pequeño lapso dejas de mascar tu objeto de supuesto consuelo, gritando sin reprimirte. Proclamas tu dolor a todo lo que puedes. Ya no te importa que él goce tus gritos, lo único que te interesa es desahogarte de alguna forma. Tu sufrimiento, tus sentidos, tu ser entero, necesitan una vía de escape y la única que puedes labrar es a través de tus cuerdas vocales.

Con predadora ansiedad, te sigue violando. Te posee como un demonio lo haría con un ángel. Con fuerza, con delirio, con maldad. Con locura demencial. Desprovisto de toda humanidad o compasión. Está ejerciendo una bestialidad que los mismos animales envidiarían. Ya no esgrime ningún control o premeditación: ahora todo en él es una salvaje ópera de acciones espontáneas.

Sus gemidos de placer no tardan en volverse más intensos que antes. Es aquello lo que te hace imaginar que la conclusión de la tortura está a punto de llegar. Su momento culminante estaba muy próximo. Ruegas con todas tus fuerzas que así sea. Finalmente, enardecido, te da la estocada más profunda de todas. En cada resquicio de la habitación se plasma su gemido prolongado, extenso, prácticamente adimensional. Y mientras tira de tu largo pelo como si quisiera arrancártelo, sientes algo muy raro por dentro. Rápidamente entiendes que está inundándote con su esencia sexual. Tu sensibilidad física, unida a la gran potencia de su eyaculación, te permite sentir el caliente líquido golpeándote como latigazos sucesivos; como si fueran impetuosas llamaradas que prueban su hombría. Son verdaderos disparos que se accionan uno tras otro, propagando un calor insólito en tu interior. Varios segundos después de su clímax, todavía manteniéndose por dentro tuyo, se desploma como si le hubieran robado todas sus fuerzas; como si hubiera quedado completamente debilitado.

Ha terminado por fin la terrible bestialidad ejercida. Has sido su mujer tanto de manera vaginal como anal. Te ha contaminado con su esencia para siempre. Lo único que sientes ahora es el peso de la deshonra. Lloras sin parar. Fue peor de lo que habías imaginado. Ambas cavidades te duelen mucho, pero es la anal la que lo hace de una manera incandescente, incendiaria, como si hicieran ignición dantescas llagas dentro de ti. Quieres perder la conciencia. Perder los sentidos. Perder la vida. Sí, esto último es lo que realmente quieres: morirte. Es entonces que tomas una decisión irrevocable: te suicidarás. Nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo. Sabes que no eres la primera ni serás la última mujer que sufre una violación; también sabes que muchas luchan valientemente para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya no tiene ningún sentido seguir viviendo. Has perdido a tu familia, a tus amigos, a tu hogar, a tu patria y además te han ultrajado. Después de tantas desgracias, tu corazón nunca más podrá estar en armonía con la felicidad. Jamás volverás a experimentar tal sentir. Sin ninguna duda, la muerte es mucho mejor que la vida. Su vacío, la carencia de sentires que debía otorgar, era mejor que este dolor que te hace sangrar cuerpo y alma al mismo tiempo.

—No tendrás que suicidarte —jadeando todavía, te dice él como si pudiera leer tu mente. Abres tus ojos completamente impresionada por ello —. Yo te mataré muy pronto.

Tras sus palabras se levanta de la cama; oyes como se dirige a la tina, abre la llave y, de espaldas a ti, parece lavar su órgano viril. Cuando finaliza su acción va por sus pantalones, poniéndoselos nuevamente. Moviendo tu cabeza tanto como puedes permitírtelo, ves que camina hacia las correas negras para tomarlas con su diestra. Instantes después se dirige hacia el cuchillo cocinero que tú misma trajiste. Con su mano libre, lo remueve de la puerta y sus pasos vuelven en tu dirección. Cuando llega contigo, se te posiciona por delante para que veas su cara. Luego ensombrece su voz en las siguientes palabras que te prodiga:

—Son tus ojos los que te han condenado —te dice de una manera singular; no logras interpretar cuál emoción despliega—. Cada vez que los veo lo único que siento es un odio irrefrenable. Irremisible. De todas formas estaba dispuesto a dejarte vivir. Sin embargo, quieres matarme —te muestra el cuchillo— y seguirás intentándolo hasta conseguirlo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás: debes morir por mi mano. Hoy será el día de tu muerte —escuchas su sentencia, diciéndotelo con tanta seguridad que no da lugar a dudas.

A pesar de que fallecer es lo que quieres, te infunde miedo igualmente. No sientes que sean palabras vanas. Sus orbes no muestran siquiera un ápice de mentira. Un temor te invade. Querías suicidarte, sí, pero escogiendo tú la manera. Ahora, en cambio, él te matará de la forma que quiera...

Tienes miedo, mucho miedo, pero tratas, por orgullo, de no demostrárselo. Sabes muy bien que eso es lo que él quiere: verte temblando, gozar con tu temor.

Te hace girar sobre la cama, poniéndote boca arriba. Al instante notas esa mirada que te infunde verdadero terror: la trastornada, la psicótica, la que colinda con una vil esquizofrenia paranoide. Algo incontrolable está llameando en su pútrido interior.

Desenrosca las correas pausadamente, haciéndotelas saborear visualmente. Luego junta tus pies uno sobre otro, amarrándolos firmemente; los pilares de la cama dan soporte a la atadura que te ha hecho. Es algo diferente a lo que consiguen los grilletes: esta vez ni siquiera puedes doblar tus rodillas o mover un poco tus piernas. Luego quita las esposas de tus muñecas, cambiándolas por las correas. Pese que te zarandeas para impedirlo, tus brazos no tardan en quedar extendidos horizontalmente a la altura de tus hombros. Adosándote a la cama, Sasuke ha simulado una perfecta crucifixión contigo. Sin mayores dilaciones, se acerca a ti mordiéndose los labios. Ves codicia de maldad en él, ansias de iniquidad inconmensurable. Su faz se dirige hacia tus senos; inhala su aroma intensamente. Repite aquel juego unas cuantas veces, exhalando su aliento sobre ti. Luego posiciona sus labios en el pezón izquierdo, atrapándolo perfectamente entre ellos. Como antes también lo hizo, lo presiona un poco y comienza a succionarlo suavemente. No obstante, esta vez sucede algo muy diferente: tu instinto, tu intuición, una hórrida premonición corporal, te advierten que algo muy malo va a ocurrir. El miedo hace que tu cara forme contorsiones que nunca antes hiciste. Es entonces que Sasuke, en un furibundo arrebato, te arranca el pezón con una mordida endemoniada. Instantáneamente, tu líquido vital brota profusamente mientras lanzas un grito de terrible dolor. Él lo goza mientras titila una sonrisa sangrienta. Cual vampiro, el palpitante carmín escurre por sus labios. Saborea el poroso trofeo al tiempo que un paroxismo de placer se refleja en sus facciones. Tus gritos de dolor aumentan todavía más su furor. Luego, con total fascinación, mastica tu cercenada carne. Resuena entre sus dientes lo que tan solo segundos antes te perteneció. Gozoso, la digiere con una sádica expresión de satisfacción.

—Delicioso.

Te revuelves, te sacudes, te convulsionas espasmódicamente dentro del diminuto margen que tus ataduras te permiten. Lloras por el pánico que te invade. El dolor provocado por aquel demente maníaco es inconmensurable.

Lamentablemente para ti, el terror apenas daba inicio...

—Te iré comiendo poco a poco —te anuncia con regocijo—, de manera lenta, manteniéndote viva mientras escuchas como mis dientes trituran deliciosamente tu carne. Serás mi cena el día de hoy...

Entonces lo entiendes, entonces lo sabes: él realmente es un demonio. Tal como lo advertía su fama, Uchiha era el mismísimo Diablo sobre la faz de la tierra. Vas a suplicarle, ya no te importa el orgullo, absolutamente nada tiene relevancia.

—T-te lo ruego, Sasuke, m-mátame rápidamente... —el terror corrompió tu voz, volviéndola mucho más aguda y temblorosa—. T-te lo imploro con todo mi corazón...

Él te mira, divertido. La sangre sigue escurriendo en sus labios; la relame con gran satisfacción. Pasan muchos segundos en que te mira. Notas una duda en su rostro; no puedes dilucidar si la misma es una genuina o una falsa.

—Está bien —habla por fin tras la tortura del tiempo extendido—. Hoy estoy feliz, de modo que seré benevolente contigo. Morirás rápidamente —consiente suavizando su voz.

Acto seguido toma el cuchillo, pero, para tu gran sorpresa, no eres tú la destinataria. Pone la afilada punta contra su propio pecho y lo mantiene allí durante varios segundos. ¿Qué pretende hacer el desquiciado que tienes en frente? La respuesta llega unos segundos después: comienza a cortar superficialmente la piel de su pecho, siguiendo la línea formada por la cicatriz diagonal que allí tiene. ¿Cuantas veces ha hecho lo mismo entonces? Baña sus dedos con su propia sangre, esparciéndola sobre la zona de tu corazón. Intentas evitarlo sacudiéndote, pero tus correas de sujeción vuelven a impedirte un movimiento que vaya más allá de un centímetro. Te das cuenta que él está haciendo un dibujo en tu pecho. Cuando termina su labor, miras con la boca abierta como su brillante líquido rojo ha formado un pentáculo invertido. El símbolo del diablo está sobre ti. Ahora mismo, Sasuke está haciendo un rito satánico contigo. Tiemblas con absoluto terror, mientras él disfruta tu reacción como un manjar.

—Ofrendaré tu cuerpo al demonio y así jamás irás al paraíso —dibujó una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro, notificando de esa manera la proximidad de tu sacrificio—. Vagarás eternamente en las puertas del infierno, suplicando por un descanso eterno que jamás llegará.

Quedas tan muda que no eres capaz de decir nada. Estás verdaderamente aterrorizada. Tu sangre está corriendo a través de las venas como un torrentoso río, que, en consonancia con el frenesí del miedo, aumenta más y más su caudal. Tu corazón bombea un verdadero vendaval de pavor a través de cada pared de tu cuerpo.

—¡Lucifer; Diablo; Satán! —grita los nombres más comunes del ángel caído para después carcajear de forma desquiciada —. ¡Te ofrendo a esta mujer como tributo a nuestro pacto!

De súbito, un viento surgido desde la mismísima nada apaga las velas y todo queda sumergido en la total oscuridad...

Estás tan espantada que no eres capaz de expresarlo. La negrura es tan profunda que ni siquiera los ojos de un gato o búho podrían vulnerarla. Trepidando en tus oídos, aterradoras risotadas restallan como truenos infernales. Era la risa más psicótica, lisérgica y enfermiza imaginable. Todo tu ser, espíritu y cuerpo al mismo tiempo, están siendo azotados por avalanchas de terror indescriptible.

De pronto, la estentórea risa se apaga. Y entonces escucharías una voz distorsionada, dual e irreconocible, condenándote por última vez. Una voz portentosa que no parecía fluir desde algo que fuesen cuerdas vocales.

—Hasta nunca, maldita Hyuga...

Se te congela la sangre; los glóbulos blancos, los rojos, ¡todo! Esa voz no es humana, no puede serlo. Lentamente, tu victimario comienza a hacer una punción en la piel de tu pecho, mientras un afluente de brillante carmesí sale en una ascensión terrorífica. Tu corazón palpita como un colibrí enjaulado que desea escapar de la muerte. Unos segundos después, Sasuke, o el demonio que habita en él, hunde el cuchillo de tal manera que la mitad asoma por tu espalda. Tu órgano vital ha sido atravesado y, en tan solo unos segundos, vagarás eternamente por el averno...

Lo último que escuchas mientras exhalas tu sucinta agonía, fue la risa enajenada de tu asesino. Sólo querías vivir dignamente, pero fuiste arrebatada cruelmente de tus sueños y esperanzas. Recuerdas a tus seres queridos, reviviendo los momentos más significativos que tuviste. Atravesarás el desconocido portal que lleva hacia el fin de la existencia. Finalmente todo tu dolor se extinguirá y la parca te cobijará en su tétrico seno...

* * *

Se irguió gritando horror por cada poro. Su corazón latía con tal violencia y rapidez que sentía martillazos isócronos en cada una de sus venas. Sus dientes castañeteaban mientras convulsiones sacudían sus extremidades. El sudor acosaba su frente, las axilas, las palmas de sus manos y las plantas de sus pies. Todo había sido una monstruosa pesadilla. Algo terriblemente espantoso. Inhumano.

Hinata tiritaba al tiempo que lágrimas se agolpaban en sus luceros. Tuvieron que pasar muchos segundos para que pudiera dominar la anómala alteración de sus extremidades. Cuando tal hecho cesó, llevó una mano directamente a la zona de su corazón.

Inhalando por la boca y exhalando por la nariz, finalmente consiguió la ansiada normalidad de su respiración. Llevó una palma a su frente para despejar las múltiples gotas de transpiración, suplicando que nunca más volviese a tener una pesadilla de tal magnitud. Desesperada, a tientas entre la oscuridad, se levantó hacia el lavamanos de su cuarto. Abrió la llave, juntó sus palmas bajo el chorro de agua y bebió ansiosamente lo acumulado allí. Luego se lavó bien la cara, masajeándola para relajarse siquiera un poco. Tras incontables minutos sentada en su cama, consiguió relevar al miedo por la tranquilidad.

¿Pero cómo podía haber soñado algo tan terrible? ¿La vileza de Sasuke podía alimentar tanto su imaginación?

¿O acaso era un sueño premonitorio?

Se aterrorizó con la última idea, pues ya un par de veces había tenido sueños que se habían cumplido: el inicio de la guerra fue tal como un par de días antes lo soñó, al igual que también predijo el regalo que su hermanita Hanabi le daría para su cumpleaños número catorce. Se trataba de una hermosa figura de un caballito que talló con sus propias manos. Efectivamente, una semana después recibió el mismo obsequio que apareció en su sueño. Recordó a Hanabi con tristeza. ¿Habría logrado escapar? ¿O estaba muerta realmente? Lamentablemente, quizás nunca lo sabría...

Hinata suspiró al rememorar el gran talento que su hermana tenía para la artesanía, pues el equino de madera que le regaló tenía a una jinete que reconocía cada vez que se veía en el espejo. Le había causado gracia, pues ella nunca había montado a caballo siquiera. Era mal visto que una mujer cabalgara, pues era algo que debía hacerse a horcajadas. Y separar las piernas de esa forma estaba considerado como algo vulgar e indecente. Mucho más para una señorita virgen como lo era ella.

Volvió a pensar en el asunto onírico. Reflexionó que, aunque había tenido un par de sueños predictivos, también era cierto que había soñado muchas otras cosas que no se habían cumplido. Por ejemplo, ganar la guerra fue una de las tantas equivocaciones que tuvo su subconsciente. Sumamente intranquila, divagó varios minutos en el tema hasta que llegó a la conclusión, por su propio bienestar mental, que su par de aciertos debían ser solamente una coincidencia estadística, no una revelación del futuro. De todas formas, pese a esgrimir tal lógica, sin duda que la ominosa pesadilla la perturbaría fuertemente durante los siguientes días. ¿Qué tal si realmente era un sueño premonitorio? ¿Y si en verdad Sasuke tenía un pacto con Lucifer o intentaba comerla viva? ¿Qué tal si él le hacía todo lo que había visto allí? ¡Qué aterrador era pensarlo siquiera como una posibilidad!

Dejando de lado la terrible pesadilla, la genuina realidad era que habían pasado seis días desde la tétrica muerte de Neji. Durante ese tiempo Uchiha no la ha castigado, no la ha torturado, no la ha violado; ni siquiera le ha dirigido la palabra. Quizás estaba preparándose para el momento en que cristalizaría su venganza, haciéndole sentir el miedo previo al suplicio que sufrirá.

Los días han pasado lentamente; pasan así cuando sólo la tristeza gobierna el alma. Sasuke, ya sin perros que cuiden el hogar o que prevengan el escape de sus esclavas, ha cerrado las pocas ventanas con los barrotes metálicos protectores. En su mansión las ventanas no eran de vidrio, sino de persianas de madera que se podían abrir y cerrar a gusto. Sin embargo, por la parte exterior también contaban con un sólido enrejado plegable que las podía cubrir si era menester. Mismo que había puesto ahora.

Durante el trancurso de esta semana, él sólo se ha dedicado a su perro. Ha convertido al día en noche y a la noche en día, cambiando su rutina radicalmente para cuidarlo mejor. Se desvela para bajar su fiebre aplicándole agua helada en su cuerpo o prender el fuego de la chimenea si, por el contrario, su temperatura desciende mucho. También le da de beber, lo alimenta y le profiere incontables caricias. Haruno hace lo mismo, pero durante el día. La única diferencia es que ella se encarga de cambiar los vendajes y de limpiar los desechos.

Si no fuera porque milagrosamente Leonidas había sobrevivido, ahora mismo estaría saliendo lo peor de Uchiha. La venganza habría aflorado con todas sus fuerzas. Pero por aquellos vericuetos que solía brindar el destino, que su can siguiera con vida lo llevó a enfocarse en ayudarlo en vez de buscar maligna represalia. La última podía ejecutarla en cualquier momento, pero darle afecto a su gran amigo de años quizás nunca más podría hacerlo. Su estado seguía crítico, dado que una herida tan grave como la suya no se recuperaría en escasos seis días. Deseaba con todo el corazón que su can sobreviviera, pero, si no lograba hacerlo, por lo menos iba a hacerle sentir con todas sus fuerzas cuanto lo amaba antes de que muriera.

Mientras tanto, en los dos días posteriores al fatídico hecho que destruyó su alma, Hyuga ni siquiera se levantó de la cama. Lidiar con la muerte de su primo y la consecuente culpabilidad la tuvo destrozada. Es más, la opción del suicidio apareció constantemente. La depresión era un ariete y ella la puerta del castillo que tarde o temprano terminaría por derrumbarse. De hecho, por tantas lágrimas vertidas, sus ojos ya lucían caídos e inertes. Daba la impresión de que los nervios ópticos que los sostenían se hubieran derretido desde dentro. Un muerto no envidiaría su mirada.

La de cabellera rosa, conmovida hasta su raigambre, quiso consolarla el primer día quedándose a dormir con ella, pero Hyuga le dijo que necesitaba estar a solas. Al siguiente día ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, aunque esta vez Haruno no aceptó su petición. Entendía que a veces era mejor convivir con el sufrimiento en soledad; que el apoyo podía surtir el efecto contrario al deseado. Sin embargo, tenía que ayudarla antes que la depresión se incrementara todavía más. Por ello, cuatro días atrás, le dedicó las siguientes y sentidas palabras:

_«Hinata, __si no te rebelas ante el sufrimiento sólo terminarás hundiéndote. Y mientras más te hundes más te costará salir a flote. De hecho, a veces nunca se sale. Cambiemos eso antes que caigas definitivamente», _le propuso brindando una pequeña y natural sonrisa, abriendo con ese gesto las puertas de la ayuda que ansiaba entregarle.

Hyuga la miró de forma incisiva, dudando si aceptar consuelo. Fue entonces que su nueva amiga agregó algo más; algo que la terminaría por convencer.

_«Nadie debería vivir el dolor en soledad. Nadie»_

Así, en los siguientes días la de verdosa mirada le fue indispensable para superar las constantes oleadas de sufrimiento. Tal como lo previeron, se han hecho grandes amigas. Si no fuera por el apoyo constante de Sakura, Hinata seguiría estando en la cama sin fuerzas ni para levantarse. Ahora, en cambio, no quería caer. Al contrario, quería mantenerse firme para rendirle a Neji el honor que se merecía, pues él, desde el otro mundo, no querría verla así de derrotada. Instigada por su memoria, podría atravesar huracanes con tal de no defraudarlo.

Respecto a lo que Hinata siente por Sasuke, está muy claro: lo odia con todo el corazón. No obstante, durante los siguientes días ha surgido un pequeño matiz al verlo cuidar a Leonidas de esa impresionante forma, dado que lo trataba como si fuera un verdadero hijo. Lo ha cuidado con tanta dedicación que enormes caudales de asombro se presentaron en ella. Aquello la ha llevado a preguntarse lo siguiente: ¿él podría haber sido un hombre distinto sin sufrir aquello que cambió el rumbo de su vida? El cariño, el inmenso amor que dedicaba hacia su perro, le daba una inequívoca respuesta afirmativa al respecto. Uchiha, de haber vivido otras cosas o haber recibido otro tipo de crianza, podría haber sido un hombre bueno y no el gran ejemplo de maldad que era ahora. Lamentablemente era demasiado tarde para que su alma retornara desde el infierno. La oscuridad ya había corrompido su ser completamente. El amor que le brindaba a su perro nunca se lo daría a ningún ser humano; sólo seguiría esmerándose por hacer un daño descomunal. Por ello, si tenía la oportunidad de matarlo no dudaría en hacerlo, pese a que, después de ello, jamás podría vivir tranquila con el peso de su propia conciencia. Pero el odio que sentía por él, la profunda oscuridad que él le producía, ya no podía ser borrada por ningún acto. Había matado a su primo delante de sus ojos y nunca podría perdonarlo. Nunca.

Hoy jueves, siendo poco más de las ocho de la mañana, el día ha comenzado su jornada laboral. Cuando la pelirrosa lo relevó, Sasuke fue a dormir después de haberse desvelado nuevamente para cuidar a su can. Estando al lado de Leonidas, también ha aprovechado de leer un libro de género bélico. Tanto a Sakura como a Hinata, durante las horas vespertinas en que coinciden con él, les ha sorprendido mucho ver a un guerrero leyendo un libro. El noventa y nueve por ciento de ellos no se interesaban por tales cosas y otro gran porcentaje ni siquiera sabía leer. Aunque aquello no era extraño en realidad, dado que la alfabetización estaba reservada casi exclusivamente para las élites socio-económicas.

Sakura se encargó de cambiarle la venda a Leonidas. Su herida comenzaba a perder su mal aspecto, aunque todavía mantenía su estado grave. Hinata se le unió después, ya que intentaba cruzarse lo menos posible con su amo. Y después de lo soñado, procuraría que fuese todavía menos. Se puso al lado de su amiga y le brindó caricias al can. Lo había hecho así durante los últimos días, pues comprendía que él no tenía culpa de nada. Esperaba sinceramente que pudiera salvarse, aunque aquello le significara una alegría a Sasuke; una que no merecía tener.

Sentadas alrededor de los sillones que rodeaban al malherido, hablaron algunas cosas triviales, aunque Hinata pronto cambiaría la dinámica, pues quería desahogarse relatándole la vil pesadilla que tuvo esta mañana. Sin embargo, la de modestos senos se le adelantó decidiéndose a tocar un tema que quizás a Hyuga le podía molestar, pero era un asunto relevante, por lo que necesitaba sincerarse con ella.

—Hinata... tengo que confesarte algo. Es algo que seguramente no te gustará, pero que es muy importante para mí. Algo ha pasado que me hace sonreír el corazón. Algo que me tiene emocionada —dio inicio a la que sería una importante conversación. Su semblante irradiaba entusiasmo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó extrañada. Aunque no tanto, puesto que, pensándolo bien, había notado a Sakura más animada de la cuenta los dos últimos días.

La conversación continuaría, pero un peculiar sonido la interrumpió. En las afueras, los cascos de un caballo corriendo resonaron por el suelo. Evidentemente alguien venía hacia la casa de Uchiha. Pronto el equino detuvo su carrera y el jinete contactó el suelo con sus pies. Caminando hacia la puerta, ambas escucharon como una llave se adentraba en la cerradura con total confianza. Acto seguido, la entrada principal se abrió.

Ellas, ante la inesperada visita, abrieron sus ojos sin mesura: la que había entrado era una mujer. Sólo podían ver su cara, puesto que llevaba un abrigo negro con una capucha que prohibía ver sus cabellos. No obstante, se podía apreciar claramente que sus rasgos eran más finos que los de un hombre. Era evidente que se trataba de una fémina.

La desconocida no tenía previsto visitar a Uchiha, pero algo muy grave había pasado y tenía que informárselo de inmediato. Sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás para librarse de la capucha, se sacó el delgado abrigo de encima, lo colgó en el perchero y entonces quedó todavía más claro que era una chica: tenía pechos y las curvas propias de una. Pero lo que realmente asombró a las esclavas era que su presencia deshacía, de cuajo, dos prohibiciones hacia las mujeres: el llevar pantalones y portar armas. Los primeros eran más ajustados que los usados por los varones y las segundas eran dos espadas que llevaba al cinto. Las vainas eran más delgadas de lo normal, en virtud de que se trataban de dos katanas, armas que prefería por ser más ligeras que las espadas comunes, lo cual, unido a su esgrima basada en la agilidad antes que en la fuerza, la hacían mortífera en combate.

Echó una mirada a las dos féminas que estaban más allá, como si recién se percatara de sus presencias. Las observó exhalando una estampa llena de una seguridad que rayaba en la arrogancia.

Ni Sakura ni Hinata habían visto nunca a una mujer con semejante desplante; uno que estaba a la altura de Sasuke inclusive. A pesar de lo imposible que parecía tal cosa, no les cabió duda alguna: esa mujer era una guerrera. Algo que resultaba verdaderamente impresionante. Algo que parecía una fantasía más que una realidad.

_«Sólo hay una mujer en este mundo a la cual respeto. Y ella en realidad es un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer»_

Entonces Hinata lo supo con toda claridad: la fémina de la que hablaba Sasuke era esta visitante. La única mujer que él respetaba.

La soldado se acercó frunciendo el ceño, avanzando hacia ellas a paso firme. Su altura era prácticamente la misma que la de ambas chicas que allí estaban. Al tenerla ya al lado, tanto Hinata como Sakura la habrían saludado cortésmente, pero el asombro había poseído cada rincón de sus lenguas. Y no sólo a ésta, pues sus pares de ojos seguían muy abiertos.

La visitante posó su mirada en la albina de Hinata, ignorando de lleno a la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué hace una Hyuga vivita y coleando en casa de Sasuke? —preguntó con gran extrañeza.

Hinata se sintió intimidada sin saber por qué; la chica no le había hablado de manera agresiva y sus ojos eran tranquilos, a pesar del fuego que parecía arder en ellos de manera natural. Sin embargo, aunque tenían la misma estatura, se sintió pequeña ante ella.

—¿Cuantos días llevas acá? —la ignota cambió su primera pregunta.

A Hinata por alguna razón se le hizo conocida. Existía algo en ella que le era familiar. Le parecía haber escuchado su voz en algún lado. Su rostro también le parecía conocido. ¿Pero de dónde? ¿Cuando? Perdida en sus cavilaciones, Hyuga tardó un poco en reaccionar y responder.

—C-casi una semana.

—¿Casi una? —dijo sorprendida—. Me extraña mucho que siendo una Hyuga estés sana y salva después de ese tiempo.

Hinata reaccionó asombrada, sumiendo su mente en un momentáneo caos. ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Acaso ella también detestaba a los Hyuga?

—Usted... ¿usted también me odia por mi clan? —la trató de usted no sólo porque no la conocía, sino también por el gran respeto que generaba. Una mujer guerrera significaba haber superado el descomunal machismo reinante; un camino que debió ser muy difícil de atravesar y ella había conseguido una meta que era imposible. De hecho, si no fuera porque Sasuke le mencionó a Artemisia, nunca habría imaginado que una mujer pudiera alcanzar algo así. Fue entonces que una idea llegó a su mente: ¿podría ella misma haber sido una guerrera si así lo hubiese querido?

—No te odio por ser una Hyuga, pero comprendo muy bien el que Sasuke sí lo haga —contestó afilando su mirada—. Tu clan estaba repleto de demonios que se hacían pasar por santos, pero claro, como eres mujer seguramente no tienes idea de nada. Sin embargo, adormecerte en la comodidad de tu ignorancia te hace culpable también.

Hinata, esta vez, abrió ojos y boca completamente invadida por el pasmo. Bajó su cabeza, seriamente pensativa con tales palabras. Era cierto que, por ser mujer, desconocía absolutamente todo lo concerniente a los asuntos bélicos. También era cierto que prefirió dormirse plácidamente en la ignorancia, antes que intentar averiguar el lado oscuro que quizás podía tener su clan. Porque todas las guerras conllevan un lado siniestro que muchos prefieren ocultar. Ellas sacaban lo peor de los seres humanos. Tal vez algunos Hyuga, o más que sólo algunos, hicieron cosas horribles que le dolería mucho saber...

—¿Qué hizo mi clan que fue tan malo? —preguntó con verdadero miedo de saber la respuesta.

—Eso no me corresponde a mí decírtelo. Es algo privado de Sasuke. Si quieres saberlo, él es el único que puede darte una respuesta.

Hyuga comprobó que ella sí conocía perfectamente el secreto de Sasuke; sabía lo acontecido entre él y su clan. Además nombraba a Uchiha por su nombre con toda confianza e incluso tenía llave de su casa... ¿Acaso era su pareja? ¿O una íntima amiga? ¿Quién era esta misteriosa mujer?

De pronto, por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, la desconocida notó algo que la perturbó mucho. Caminó rápidamente hacia lo que había provocado tal afección, se acuclilló y le brindó una caricia en la cabeza al malherido. El animal respondió moviendo su cola de manera tenue.

—Leo... —musitó afligida. Su voz dio perfecta muestra de ello. Recordó algo que le llamó mucho la atención apenas traspasó el portal de entrada a los dominios de Sasuke, pero que olvidó momentáneamente por culpa de las esclavas. Enseguida volteó su faz hacia ellas para enviar una pregunta —. ¿Dónde están los demás perros? ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? —esta vez su tono cambió radicalmente. Ahora sí había agresividad, una que demandaba una pronta respuesta.

Nerviosa, Hinata no dijo nada pues se sintió culpable. Los perros de Sasuke habían muerto indirectamente por su culpa; por el rescate que Neji y Lee intentaron hacer. Si le decía aquello, la mujer que tenía enfrente seguramente la odiaría y hasta podría tomar alguna acción en su contra. Fue Sakura quien dio una respuesta.

—Hubo una pelea, señorita —dijo humildemente—. Dos guerreros buscando venganza mataron a los canes. Sólo Leonidas sobrevivió. Todavía está grave, pero yo albergo la esperanza de que se recuperará. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que así sea. Siento mucho que los demás perros hayan muerto —inteligentemente, omitió el gran detalle que habían fallecido por causa indirecta de Hinata.

—Ya veo... —esbozó suma tristeza en sus ojos—. Supongo que Sasuke mató a los malditos que hicieron esto.

—Así es —respondió Haruno nuevamente, sabiendo que el término despectivo empleado por la guerrera le sentaría mal a su amiga.

Hyuga hubiera contestado al «malditos» que la visitante utilizó, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo era lógico que reaccionara así, pues quedaba muy claro que también quería a los canes de Uchiha.

—¿Sasuke está en sus aposentos, verdad? —preguntó mirando a la pelirrosa, luego cambió la dirección a Hinata.

—Sí; fue a dormir —dijo la de prominentes senos.

—¿Dormir a esta hora? —preguntó extrañada.

—Ha estado cuidando a Leo durante la noche —explicó ahora la de ojos verdes.

Ella asintió conforme, sin sorprenderse para nada de lo mencionado. Aunque siempre se empeñara en negarlo, sabía muy bien que Sasuke adoraba a sus perros.

Siguió dándole caricias al cánido por muchos segundos más, pensando también en los que habían fallecido. Tuvo que contener un par de lágrimas que ansiaban explorar el mundo exterior. Controló, además, los suspiros tristes que deseaban emerger, pues un guerrero jamás debía dar señales de debilidad. Endureciendo su corazón, se puso de pie, se volteó sin decir nada más y abrió la puerta prohibida con toda confianza, cerrándola tras ella. Entretanto, Sakura y Hinata se miraron entre sí como para compartir la sorpresa que las atacaba. Pero era la de cabellos largos la más asombrada de ambas. Por primera vez su perspectiva se abrió, pensando dolorosamente que quizás los Hyuga no eran tan buenos como ella pensaba...

La chica con katanas caminó por el largo y umbrío pasillo. Dio varios pasos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba la bienvenida al ala este, abriéndola para adentrarse. La oscuridad era profusa, dado que ninguna de las antorchas estaba encendida. Sin embargo, ella caminó con toda seguridad; era evidente que conocía muy bien el sitio. Su caminar resonaba produciendo ecos. El sector era muy largo y amplio, pues tuvo que dar muchísimos pasos antes de llegar a la trifurcación que deseaba.

Antes de doblar por el pasillo de la extrema derecha, se escucharon murmullos que pretendían ser gritos. Sin embargo, quizás tal persona no conseguía llegar a más por llevar una apretada mordaza encima. Aún así, los ahogados sonidos plasmaron claramente que deseaba ayuda con desesperación.

Ella cambió su destino, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo más opuesto. Allí habían cuartos con gruesas puertas, las que sostenían una barra de metal horizontal que hacía de traba. No eran jaulas con barrotes como solían ser las celdas, de modo que podía inferirse que eran habitaciones comunes convertidas en calabozos. La espía caminó hacia el lugar de los murmullos, dándole una fuerte patada a la puerta con el calcañar de su pie derecho.

—Cállate, porquería, o seré yo quien te torturará. Y sabes que, cuando quiero, puedo ser tan cruel como Sasuke —amenazó enardecida. El silencio que se produjo dejó saber que la persona prisionera conocía perfectamente a aquella mujer y lo que era capaz de hacer. —Espero que te haya cortado la lengua y que no sea sólo una mordaza. Gritabas demasiado —agregó mientras sus pasos anunciaban que se iba.

Así, volvió al sitio de la trifurcación para retomar su destino original. Tras dar muchos pasos más llegó a los aposentos de Sasuke. Aferró la manilla de bronce yacente en su puerta y la utilizó tres veces para llamar.

Antes de caer en el mundo onírico, Uchiha había pensado con satisfacción que si su can salía de su estado crítico, como parecía que sucedería, entonces muy pronto la hora de su venganza llegaría. Ya no tendría que estar preocupado por él, de modo que podría disfrutar de la represalia contra Hinata a total placer. Luego, Morfeo lo llevó hábilmente hacia sus dominios. Sin embargo, recién iniciado el sueño, éste fue interrumpido por los recientes toques en su puerta. No podía ser otra que su única aliada, pues sólo ella podría llamar a su habitación.

—Sasuke, lamento despertarte, pero ha pasado algo gravísimo —dijo la recién llegada como excusa a su presencia.

—Más te vale que sea algo muy importante —deshaciendo su somnolencia, respondió con voz sumamente molesta. Su sueño era sagrado y levantarse antes de tiempo empeoraba aún más su mal humor.

—Lo es —confirmó inmediatamente.

Él se vistió, pues acostumbraba dormir siempre desnudo tanto en verano como en invierno. Cumplida su labor, quitó los tres seguros y, abriendo la puerta, salió al pasillo. Como era lógico, su pelo estaba incluso más desordenado de lo acostumbrado.

—Primero déjame decirte que lamento mucho lo de tus perros —dijo entristecida, clavándole una mirada que demostraba tal sentir perfectamente. Su voz más baja de lo normal también mostró su empatía en este aspecto.

Él la miró con tono de reproche.

—Nunca debí aceptar que me los dieras. Nunca —la recriminó duramente. También habría agregado que ahora entendía plenamente su afirmación de que perder a su perro fue uno de los dolores más grandes de su vida, pues él estaba padeciendo el mismo sufrimiento ahora. Sin embargo, jamás admitiría tal cosa. Nunca daría una muestra de vulnerabilidad ante nadie. Antes muerto que hacerlo.

—Después de que intentaran matarte mientras dormías, necesitabas guardianes sí o sí —justificó la razón de su obsequio.

Él hizo chasquear su lengua. Esa fue su única respuesta.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Quienes te atacaron? —ella quiso indagar más del asunto.

—Dos imbéciles que ni siquiera vale la pena conservar en mi memoria.

La fémina asintió, aceptando su respuesta. Sasuke solía ser lacónico, además de no entregar nunca detalles de nada. A pesar de conocerlo desde hacía muchos años, sólo una vez logró vulnerar aquel cerrojo que yacía sobre su alma: precisamente la ocasión en que le contó el por qué les tenía tanto odio a los Hyuga.

—Espero que Leo pueda salvarse —comentó por última vez acerca del tema.

—Yo también lo espero —concordó Uchiha, reprimiendo a medias un suspiro. Dos segundos después, agregó—: ¿Y qué motivo te trae a molestar?

—Han matado a cuatro guerreros de las fuerzas especiales. Y al mismo tiempo.

Él entrecerró su mirada, aunque hacer tal gesto no logró ocultar su asombro. Los integrantes de las fuerzas especiales eran la élite máxima del ejército. Guerreros que, por sí solos, eran capaces de vencer a más de una docena de enemigos al mismo tiempo sin problemas. Un buen porcentaje de mérito por las incontables batallas ganadas correspondía a ellos, pues Sasuke, a pesar del incomparable y colosal talento bélico que poseía, evidentemente no podía estar en todos lados como para ganar una guerra solo. Precisamente la chica que tenía en frente pertenecía a las fuerzas especiales. Ingresar a la élite guerrera era un logro al alcance de poquísimos hombres y que lo consiguiese una mujer era algo que debía entrar en lo imposible, pero ella era realmente un prodigio en combate.

—Testigos civiles vieron a un hombre con traje negro, capuchón y tapabocas, acabar con ellos completamente solo —explicó los detalles sin ocultar su pasmo—. Sabes que el hecho de asesinar a un solo Élite es algo muy difícil para cualquier mortal. Muchísimo menos a cuatro al mismo tiempo. Sólo dos guerreros en este mundo podrían haber logrado una proeza tan impresionante... —esperó algún comentario, pero, como no llegó ninguno, continuó con el permiso del silencio otorgado—. Tú y el otro que pensábamos muerto después de la emboscada masiva. Sin embargo, de algún modo inexplicable, parece que consiguió sobrevivir al mar de flechas que recibió antes de caer por el acantilado.

Las pupilas de Sasuke se dilataron, despidiendo un brillo que mezcló satisfacción e ira a partes iguales. No podía ser otro que él: el mejor guerrero de la extinta nación. Un combatiente tan extraordinario que fue capaz de plantarle cara de igual a igual; el único hombre que estaba a su altura y con el que estuvieron a punto de matarse mutuamente. Seguía vivo quien le había provocado aquella gran cicatriz diagonal en su pecho. Si la guerra duró casi cinco años fue por causa y culpa exclusiva suya. Sin él, la nación de Hinata habría sido fulminada en apenas pocos meses. De hecho, después que aquel guerrero cayera en la maldita trampa preparada por las tropas de Danzo, la guerra terminó prontamente. Una emoción fulgurante lo recorrió al saber que su némesis seguía vivo. La expectativa de volver a combatir contra él para matarlo con sus propias manos le encendió cada fibra de una forma impactante.

—No cabe duda alguna: es Naruto Uzumaki. Y viene por venganza.

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

_Notas Finales: Ahora ya saben por qué usé la narración en segunda persona :P. No sólo fue por la intimidad que provoca, sino también para diferenciar a la pesadilla de lo que sí es real en el fic. Pero obviamente el resto ha sido y será en tercera persona. Además la pesadilla no será descartable ni inútil, pues que pueda ser un sueño premonitorio incidirá en una importantísima decisión de Hinata (una que tomará en el siguiente capítulo)._

_También agrego que la chica guerrera no robará protagonismo (de hecho, aparecerá menos que Sakura). Tiene y tendrá participación porque me es necesaria para hacer avanzar la historia, pero Hinata es la absoluta estrella y lo seguirá siendo hasta el final. De eso no tengan ninguna duda ;D_

_Adelanto también que el siguiente capítulo es el punto al que realmente deseaba llegar desde que inicié este fic. Será el que defina el futuro entre Hinata y Sasuke. El decisivo. _


	8. Capítulo Octavo

_Hola! Como ya dije antes este capi era el punto al que deseaba llegar. Espero que se note lo decisivo que será, sobre todo en el último tercio en que está lo más importante. También como siempre hago y haré, muchas gracias a todas/os ustedes por los comentarios. Cada uno de ellos me es importante, pues aunque yo soy el ficker son ustedes quienes me han inspirado a seguir esta historia continuamente. _

_Por cierto, llegará un momento en que tenía planeado cortar el capítulo, pues me interesaba mucho que se pusieran en el lugar de Hinata y saber qué harían ustedes en el lugar de ella. De hecho, mi intención original era dejar la decisión inconclusa y que ustedes la tomaran por ella; que ustedes fueran Hinata. Sin embargo, al escribir el capítulo sentí que faltaba algo, que fuera como fuera Hinata siempre habría tomado la misma decisión. Cuando lean el capítulo entenderán bien a qué me refiero, pero igualmente me gustaría que en esa parte crucial se pongan en el lugar de ella. _

_Ojalá disfruten la lectura :D _

* * *

—_¡General Uzumaki! —__al atisbarlo, __un desesperado guerrero que llegó cabalgando desde la zona sur gritó su nombre—. ¡Va a caer el primer escuadrón! ¡Las fuerzas especiales de Danzo los tienen acorralados! ¡Deidara, Sasori, Hidan y Kisame están allí! ¡Además de muchos soldados rasos! _

_El escuadrón bajo ataque estaba conformado por muchos amigos de Naruto, de modo que un escalofrío terrible lo pisoteó desde las vértebras cervicales hasta las lumbares. La idea de que pronto morirían dañó su alma severamente._

—_¡No puede ser! Tengo que ir de inmediato —anunció al tiempo que iba por su fiel caballo._

—_No vayas —dijo Shikamaru seriamente. A pesar de ser un subalterno, incluso pareció una orden. Pero era evidente que, más allá de sus rangos, ambos eran muy amigos._

—_¿Pero qué dices? ¡No puedo abandonarlos! —protestó exclamando su desesperación a viva voz._

_Shikamaru estaba tan preocupado como él, pero tenía que mantener la mente fría. Él era el estratega más sagaz de su nación y, por ello, debía dejar los sentimientos de lado para augurar certeramente lo que se proponía el enemigo. Estaba seguro que habían atacado masivamente al primer escuadrón por ser el que mayor enlace sentimental tenía con el guerrero de rubios cabellos. _

—_Naruto, es una trampa —advirtió dando un abatido suspiro. Era evidente el sufrimiento que le provocaba mantener la compostura—. Son cuatro integrantes de las fuerzas especiales y sus tropas. No hay posibilidad de que el primer escuadrón sobreviva —dijo apretando sus puños por la impotencia—. Si vamos a rescatarlos dejaremos libre esta zona crucial y el enemigo nos tendrá en sus manos._

—_Iré yo solo —dijo Naruto desbordando seguridad._

—_¡Eso es precisamente lo que el enemigo quiere! —advirtió Shikamaru alzando su voz—. Te están tendiendo una trampa, dáte cuenta. Estoy seguro que de haber querido ya los habrían matado, pero no lo han hecho porque están esperándote._

—_Pero no puedo dejarlos. No puedo abandonar a mis camaradas, ¡a mis amigos!_

_Shikamaru bajó su cabeza; lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos._

—_Sé que es muy difícil, sé cuanto cuesta decir adiós, pero tú eres lo único que mantiene la esperanza de ganar la guerra. Sin ti caeremos, Naruto. Tú les influyes, les das apoyo moral a toda esta gente —indicó a los soldados—. Si te matan nos vendremos abajo. Te lo aseguro: sin ti nada ni nadie podrá detener a Sasuke Uchiha. _

—_Subestimas demasiado a nuestros guerreros, Shikamaru. Con o sin mí ganaremos esta guerra. Toda esta gente es la más valiente que existe. Nunca se dejarán derrotar. Nunca._

—_Naruto... —fraguó una pausa para ordenar la congestión de sus ideas—, sé que esto te sonará como una locura, pero tienes que ser como Sasuke. Él no tiene puntos débiles. No se preocupa por nadie; por lo mismo jamás ha caído en ninguna trampa que le hemos puesto. Tú mismo has visto como utiliza a sus propias tropas como sacrificables carnadas para conquistar aldeas y zonas estratégicas. Y lo hace sin ningún tipo de consideración. Tú también tienes que ser así. Tienes que endurecer tu corazón. No se puede ganar una guerra sin sacrificios. Es tu corazón lo que te hace débil. _

—_Te equivocas, Shikamaru —replicó inmediatamente—: mi corazón es lo que me hace fuerte. Es él quien siempre me ha impulsado a hacerme cada vez más y más fuerte. Proteger a mis compañeros, a mis amigos, a mi patria, es lo que me hace ser quien soy. Yo jamás seré como Sasuke. Prefiero morir antes que ser alguien como él. Yo sí quiero y aprecio a mi gente. Yo daría mi vida por cada uno de mis amigos. Ese es mi camino guerrero._

_Shikamaru dio un inevitable suspiro. Lo maldijo y lo admiró al mismo tiempo. Era un verdadero honor luchar junto a alguien como Naruto, pero, a pesar de ser un guerrero formidable, era demasiado emocional para una guerra tan cruenta como la que estaban viviendo. Una en que no existía la más mínima piedad._

—_No te preocupes, no me pasará nada —agregó Uzumaki para tranquilizar a su mejor amigo—. Ya han intentado ponerme trampas y me he librado siempre de ellas, ¿verdad? —la confianza que irradiaba era suprema. Incluso una sonrisa destellaba en su faz. Sin duda, era alguien demasiado positivo y seguro de sí mismo._

—_Esta vez es distinto —lo corrigió sin demora—, sé que hay más Élite escondidos y esperándote. ¿No te parece extraño que en el resto de frentes casi no hayan Fuerzas Especiales? Nos están dejando avanzar a propósito, Naruto. Te están tendiendo una emboscada. Entiéndelo._

—_Las Fuerzas Especiales también necesitan dormir, descansar y comer —renegó a la misma velocidad que él —. Son seres humanos igual que nosotros y llevan muchos días guerreando. Además, tranquilo: Sasuke está en el sector norte, lidiando con el segundo regimiento entero y a muchos kilómetros de aquí. Mientras él no esté no correré peligro real. Podré matar a los Élite o, si son muchos, los distraeré mientras el primer escuadrón escapa. Tú solamente aguanta aquí. Confía en mí, ¡de veras!_

_Naruto subió a su fiel compañero equino, a la vez que le brindaba una sonrisa rellena de confianza a Shikamaru. A toda velocidad se dirigió a rescatar a sus amigos. Era demasiado leal e impetuoso como para hacer algo diferente. _

_Desgraciadamente para su patria, aquella sería la última vez que se le vería con vida..._

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Octavo**_

* * *

Hinata, tras la ausencia de la guerrera que amplió radicalmente su perspectiva, siguió ensimismada reflexionando cosas sobre su clan. ¿Qué había pasado durante la guerra como para que Sasuke le tuviera tanto odio a los Hyuga? Dando sentidos suspiros, múltiples recuerdos afloraron en su mente. Hiashi Hyuga, su padre y líder del grupo familiar, vino a remecer sus neuronas. Él era un hombre hosco, duro y poco dado a afectos. ¿A cuanto estaba dispuesto con tal de lograr sus objetivos? No tuvo que pensarlo mucho: su padre era alguien que no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de su propio clan. Posiblemente, incluso cosas malignas...

Pese a ser su hija, con ella Hiashi nunca fue un hombre cariñoso. Todo lo contrario, le hizo sentir muchas veces la gran decepción que le había supuesto tener a una mujer como primogénita. Y otras tantas veces le hizo sentir, sin piedad, lo patética que era por su timidez unida a sus constantes tartamudeos. Hizo una mueca triste al recordar aquellas cosas dolorosas. Sin embargo, quizás impulsado por las vicisitudes de la guerra, su padre la había tratado de mejor manera en los últimos años. De todas formas la pregunta real era: ¿qué había pasado entre Sasuke y su clan? ¿Qué orden o qué acto hizo su padre como para que los Hyuga se ganaran un odio tan colosal de parte de él? ¿O acaso su progenitor no tuvo nada que ver y fueron algunos Hyuga —o muchos— quienes actuaron por su cuenta? Eran demasiadas las preguntas y por ende las posibilidades a elucubrar eran prácticamente infinitas. Suspiró pesarosa al sentirse tan ignorante, tan adormecida en la inercia de ser mujer. Lamentó no haber hecho más esfuerzos para enterarse de los secretos que guardaba su clan. De no intentar cambiar su destino direccionado hacia la ignorancia...

—Sakura... —llamó la atención de su amiga, quien estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, mismos que seguramente involucraban a la mujer guerrera—. ¿Alguna vez tú escuchaste cosas malas de mi clan?

La aludida guardó silencio antes de responder. Abstrajo su mirada, evidenciando que repasaba recuerdos en su mente.

—Como sabes —inició su respuesta a la vez que atusaba sus cabellos— yo cuidé heridos de guerra, así que siempre escuché rumores, pero nunca me enteré de nada específico. Lo que siempre oí, como rumores simplemente y no como algo concreto, es que los Hyuga en combate eran muy feroces e impiadosos. Pero —se apresuró a señalar algo antes de que Hinata hablara — creo que así es como se debe ser para ganar una guerra. Supongo que no hay más remedio que ser así. Quizá Naruto era la unica excepción a la regla... —dijo con pesar.

Naruto Uzumaki. El amor platónico de Hinata desde la mismísima pubertad. Un guerrero mucho más noble de lo que la gran mayoría solía ser. Un hombre tan decidido como distraído; alguien que jamás se fijó en ella a pesar de sus tímidos esfuerzos por llamar su atención. Un hombre muy especial; diferente al resto. Se entristeció al recordar su muerte. Todo habría sido distinto si él no hubiese caído. Todo.

—Naruto era especial —dijo Hinata —. Él nunca fue cruel.

—Quizá por eso mismo ahora está muerto... Era alguien muy noble como para estar en una guerra tan cruenta —tristeza entintó el color de su voz.

Ambas fueron abordadas por el silencio, mientras una cadena de recuerdos pasaba por sus mentes. Fue Haruno quien retomó la palabras al tiempo que un suspiro intentó anclarse en sus pulmones, no queriendo emerger del todo.

—Sabes, yo a Naruto lo conocí desde hace mucho tiempo —a lo dicho por Sakura, Hyuga abrió sus ojos por la impresión —. De hecho, yo le gustaba y lo rechacé. Quizás fui una tonta... —dijo a modo de lamento— pero también creo que el amor es cosa de química y yo nunca sentí esa química hacia él.

Qué curioso era el destino. Ella siempre fue atraída por Naruto y esta chica, que sí tuvo la posibilidad de tener algo con él, lo rechazó. Definitivamente la vida era muy irónica. Permanecieron en cómplice silencio por muchos segundos, hasta que la de ojos verdes lo interrumpió.

—Ahora que recuerdo... sí escuché algo sobre los Hyuga—dijo Sakura dispuesta a continuar el primer tema. Aunque un segundo después se arrepintió de sus despreocupadas palabras. Su amiga podía sufrir mucho si le hablaba de aquel rumor.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Hinata inundándose de ansiedad.

Haruno bajó su cabeza, queriendo eliminar su irreflexivo comentario anterior. Había una clara duda plasmada en su mirada, ya que tenía un debate consigo misma acerca de contarle lo escuchado entre susurros y camillas de heridos.

—Olvídalo —le pidió con voz más tenue de lo normal.

—No —rechazó enseguida, sin darse tiempo siquiera a respirar—. Dime qué recordaste. Necesito saber la verdad. No podré estar tranquila hasta saberla —apremió por una respuesta.

—Pero no tiene ninguna relación con Sasuke... —avisó.

—N-no importa. Quiero saberlo.

Sakura comprimió sus labios a la vez que sus pulmones catapultaban un profundo suspiro al aire. Su angustia se hizo patente en el ambiente.

—Algunas veces escuché de manera soterrada que Hiashi Hyuga, es decir, tu padre, mató a su hermano gemelo Hizashi para obtener el liderazgo de tu clan...

Hinata abrió sus ojos asombrada completamente, sumiéndose en un feroz nudo de pensamientos encontrados. Tembló al pensar que aquello podía ser cierto. Desde pequeños, Neji, hijo de Hizashi, siempre le tuvo odio y nunca supo el por qué. Incluso ya siendo amigos muy cercanos el jamás quiso revelarle el verdadero motivo de ello. Siempre dio respuestas evasivas que nunca le fueron convincentes. Un estremecimiento sacudió fieramente su corazón al pensar que lo dicho por Sakura podía ser cierto...

De hecho, los Hyuga jamás hablaban de Hizashi. Su muerte estaba envuelta en un misterio al que ella nunca pudo acceder por ser mujer. Era un secreto de su clan, uno tan grande que ni siquiera su amado primo se lo había dicho. ¿Qué sucedió realmente?

* * *

Sasuke saboreaba las ansias de combatir contra su archirrival. La emoción de la futura lucha se estancó en él de pies a cabeza. Nadie más que Naruto Uzumaki podría producir la emoción del reto, de la competencia, de estar frente a la posibilidad real de caer derrotado. Nadie más podría producirle la adictiva adrenalina del peligro.

Un minuto transcurrió; uno en que la soldado guardó prudente silencio para que Sasuke disfrutara sus emociones. Como guerrera podía entenderlo perfectamente. Cuando le pareció apropiado cortar la cadena que había posado en sus labios, se encargó de agregar otra cosa importante.

—También cayó una patrulla fronteriza entera hace una semana. Tuvo que ser Naruto el ejecutor.

—Él no fue —dijo Sasuke volviendo en sí rápidamente—, esa patrulla cayó ante los dos guerreros que me atacaron y que también mataron a mis perros —cerró los puños al calor del maldito recuerdo.

Ella, sin desvíos, se entregó a la sorpresa. —Ambos debieron ser muy fuertes como para acabar con una patrulla fronteriza por su cuenta.

—Lo eran.

—Ya veo —asintió. Luego se tomó el mentón, pensativa. Segundos más tarde volvió a hablar—. El caso es que estos dos sucesos están complicando las cosas: tus enemigos están empezando a rumorear que tú mataste tanto a la patrulla fronteriza como a los cuatro Élite.

Sasuke era visto con muchas suspicacias por su actitud rebelde y arrogante. Por lo mismo, dentro de su propia nación contaba con múltiples enemigos que, si pudieran hacerlo, le cortarían gustosamente la cabeza. Entre ellos muchos de las fuerzas especiales.

Uchiha sonrió de manera desafiante —. Me gustaría ver que se atrevieran a atacarme.

—No lo harán porque eres la mejor arma bélica con la que contamos. Tu fuerza es la que garantiza una victoria en cualquier guerra —precisó ella—, pero sabes que ni el rey Danzo ni las fuerzas especiales confian en ti. Y ni siquiera tú podrías contra todos los Élite al mismo tiempo.

Danzo Shimura, el despiadado monarca que hace muchos años tomó el poder tras derrocar a su pacifista predecedor, Hiruzen. Además de rey, también ejercía el cargo de General y el noventa por ciento de las fuerzas especiales estaban bajo su mandato. El otro diez por ciento estaban a cargo del General Gaara. Sasuke, entretanto, no era un miembro activo en el ejército: sólo entraba en acción y asumía el rango de General cuando estallaba una guerra. Y nunca trabajaba con las fuerzas especiales, puesto que no confiaba en ninguno de ellos. La única excepción era su aliada, quien solía trabajar bajo las órdenes de Gaara. Aquello cambiaba cuando Uchiha se reintegraba a la milicia; entonces ella pasaba a estar directamente bajo sus órdenes.

—Sasuke —lo llamó por su nombre para señalar algo—, tienes que empezar a ser más diplomático y forjarte lealtades importantes dentro del ejército. Eres demasiado rebelde e impetuoso —reprochó para luego recordar algo que enseguida mencionaría—. A propósito de ello: Danzo pronto te mandará a llamar. Te sugiero que te presentes antes de que suceda. Sería una muestra de aparente lealtad.

Él hizo un gesto lleno de desdén. —Dile que yo me ocuparé de Naruto y que no interrumpa mi tiempo libre con sus estupideces.

Ella dio un suspiro plenamente audible.

—Entiendo perfectamente tus menosprecios, pero, si realmente quieres cumplir tu deseo, tienes que ser más sagaz. Yo, como espía, muchas veces he tenido que convivir con enemigos y aguantarme las ganas de atravesarles la cabeza. Con tu actitud lo único que consigues es que Danzo siempre esté alerta contigo.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero: que sospeche de mí, que me tema, que conviva siempre con la preocupación. Si está vigilante o si está rodeado por todos los Élite me da absolutamente igual. El momento decisivo llegará más temprano que tarde.

La fémina se dio por vencida: convencer a Sasuke de ser más diplomático era como intentar obtener agua de una piedra.

—¿Crees que Naruto pueda atacar a Danzo? Eso nos convendría, aunque ahora mismo está custodiado por la guardia imperial.

—Naruto no hará nada porque lo mataré esta misma noche.

—¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Él me está invitando al duelo definitivo. Matar a esos cuatro Élite fue su gentil invitación. Sé perfectamente donde y cuando encontrarlo —tras su afirmación, sus ojos destellaron ansias de batalla.

Ella asintió moviendo su cabeza una vez. Sasuke conocía bien a su gran rival, de modo que equivocarse no entraba en las posibilidades. Este mismo día sería el combate final. Duelo en que tenía la seguridad de que Uchiha saldría victorioso, tal como también ganó la guerra.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué tienes a Hinata Hyuga sin siquiera cadenas? ¿No debería estar en tus calabozos? Y no me digas que no es de mi incumbencia, sabes cuanto detesto que me digas eso.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Argh, no tienes remedio —rezongó formando una mueca de disgusto—. En fin, ya me voy.

—Ya era hora.

—Siempre tan simpático —ironizó agriando su rostro—. Por cierto, ¿puedo tomar desayuno acá? Salí a informarte sin comerme siquiera un pan —lo acusó como si fuera su culpa.

—Dile a la pelirrosa que te sirva un suculento desayuno. Si se lo dices a la Hyuga corres el riesgo de morir envenenado; cocina pésimo. A mí casi me mata con una de sus comidas —le advirtió seriamente.

Ella sonrió divertida. Sabía que Sasuke era muy exigente en cuanto al arte culinario. Sin más palabras comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, aunque antes de desaparecer se dio vuelta para decirle una última cosa a su superior.

—Sasuke... sé que no la necesitas, pero mucha suerte en tu duelo contra Naruto. Sé que ganarás.

—De eso no te quepa ninguna duda —dichas sus palabras, entró a sus aposentos y cerró la puerta tras de sí para volver a dormir. Necesitaba hacerlo para estar al cien por cien en su futura batalla.

Ella tenía confianza de que el pelinegro emergería victorioso, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por él, ya que Uzumaki era un guerrero extraordinario también. Un duelo entre ellos podía acabar acabar perfectamente con ambos muertos, tal como casi sucedió en el último que sostuvieron. De todas formas había disimulado perfectamente su preocupación, pues a Sasuke le molestaría sobremanera verle tal cosa. Despojándose de su inquietud, avanzó hacia el pasillo dispuesta a volver al sector oeste. Cruzando la puerta prohibida, envió su mirada hacia las esclavas. Entonces caminó varios pasos hasta plantarse por delante de la pelirrosa.

—Tú, hazme desayuno —ordenó con autoridad militar.

—Enseguida —contestó Haruno levantándose del sillón, a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza de manera humilde —. ¿Qué es lo que desea para desayunar?

—Un buen plato de arroz con carne, cinco hogazas de pan, una mermelada de moras, dos tortillas con algo de miel y un café.

Tanto a Hinata como a Sakura les llamó mucho la atención que comiendo tal cantidad de cosas mantuviera esa espléndida figura. Si así era su desayuno, ¿cómo sería su almuerzo? ¿Devoraría una vaca entera, acaso? Si ambas esclavas comieran tanto seguramente ya estarían gordas como cerdas. Aunque pronto recordaron que la mujer que tenían en frente era un guerrero y los mismos solían comer mucho por la gran cantidad de energía que gastaban.

—¿Te ayudo, Sakura? —se ofreció Hinata, diligente y amable como solía serlo.

—No la ayudes —intervino la militar—; Sasuke me dijo que eras horrible en la cocina y yo no quiero morir todavía.

Hinata se sonrojó como antaño. El calor en sus mejillas ardió con fulgor. Pasara el tiempo que pasara jamás se le olvidaría la cara de Uchiha cuando probó su comida. Si ya la odiaba sobremanera, quizás con su poca gracia culinaria había conseguido más odio todavía...

Sakura, mientras sonreía en sus adentros por la divertida situación, fue directamente a la cocina a realizar lo encomendado.

La desconocida le echó un vistazo a Leo, quien había caído dormido. Sus ojos cerrados y respiración tranquila daban muestra de ello. El pobre necesitaba recuperar las cuantiosas horas de sueño que el dolor le quitó durante toda la semana. Acto seguido, ella se sentó en el acojinado sillón antes ocupado por Sakura y sintió el calor que la pelirrosa había dejado allí. Se arrellanó como si estuviera en su cama y sus manos hicieron la labor de almohada, entrelazándolas por detrás de su cabeza. Hecho esto, soltó un suspiro de agradable comodidad.

Al observarla detenidamente, Hinata una vez más sintió que la había visto en algún lado, pero, por más que se esforzaba, no conseguía que el recuerdo exacto arribara a su memoria. Estaba segura que si la vio en algún momento, fue algo tan breve que debió haber durado tan sólo unos cuantos segundos. Curiosa, se preguntó si esta chica sería tan reservada como Sasuke o sería más abordable que él. Quizás podría conversar con ella y obtener información que pudiera servirle. Tras pensarlo durante varios segundos, se atrevió a proceder con su idea.

—Perdón... —dijo Hinata, preparando el camino para indagar más cosas sobre ella y el tipo de relación que tenía con Uchiha—, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta? —desplazándose sobre el sillón en que estaba sentada, se le acercó un poco más.

—Ya estás haciendo una —respondió sin mirarla.

Hyuga asintió.

—¿Usted es amiga de Sasuke, verdad?

—Amiga no soy —renegó de inmediato—. Amigo sí —aclaró a la misma velocidad.

—¿Amigo? —dijo ella, sorprendida que usara el masculino de la palabra —. ¿Pero usted es mujer, verdad?

—Soy un hombre en cuerpo de mujer —fue su automática respuesta, como si ya la hubiera dicho muchas veces.

A Hinata le asombró aquella afirmación. Recordó que Sasuke se la describió utilizando exactamente las mismas palabras: un hombre en cuerpo de mujer.

—Pero... pero no parece hombre. Se nota claramente que usted es una mujer, su voz también lo demuestra y su cara es muy hermosa y femenina. ¿Por qué dice que es un hombre en cuerpo de mujer?

—Porque yo no soy débil como todo el resto de mujeres —sentenció con una seguridad que resultaba despampanante.

Hinata se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar sobre aquellas palabras.

—¿Por eso habla en masculino de sí misma, verdad?

—Así es —confirmó a la vez que le dirigía su mirada—. Ninguna mujer podría ser tan fuerte como yo lo soy. Eso prueba que en realidad soy un hombre. Es lo que Sasuke siempre dice y tiene razón.

Hinata ensimismó su mirada, razonando las implicancias de aquella respuesta. Por sus últimas palabras dedujo que fue Uchiha quien le metió ese concepto en la cabeza. Probablemente no era una idea proveniente de ella misma, sino una insertada en su mente por él. Una especie de lavado de cerebro que ella debió aceptar para poder estar en el ejército.

—¿De verdad se considera a sí misma como un hombre? —insistió.

—Mi alma es la reencarnación de la de un varón; es por eso que soy tan fuerte —dijo como respuesta. Luego agregó—. Yo soy la prueba de que soy un hombre en cuerpo de mujer.

Hyuga, sin mover su cabeza, miró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha; no fue un acto en que observara algo, sino producto de la abstracción en sus propios pensamientos.

—Y-yo no creo que usted sea la prueba de que es un hombre en cuerpo de mujer. Yo creo que usted es la prueba de que una mujer puede ser tan fuerte como un hombre.

La guerrera detuvo cualquier parpadeo por un largo lapso. Había un claro dejo de sorpresa en sus ojos. Un dejo de curiosidad también. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. Guardó silencio, contrariada por el cuestionamiento. Para sobrevivir a un mundo dominado por hombres había tenido que comportarse como uno. Para ser la guerrera que es hoy en día no tuvo más remedio que dejar atrás su feminidad. Ser ruda y ponerse a la altura de ellos. Sasuke mismo la trataba como un varón más. ¿Pero realmente se consideraba a sí misma como un hombre? Era una pregunta que ella misma se había hecho años atrás y que reaparecía de vez en cuando, pero que desechaba por lo inútil que resultaba dirimirla. No quería contradicciones ni conflictos en su ser. Pero Hinata, con aquella afirmación, volvió a remover cosas supuestamente enterradas. ¿Realmente se consideraba como un hombre? Ensimismó su mirada al dudar la respuesta. Pese a su calidad de soldado, era cierto que, en lo más profundo de su corazón, a veces se sentía tan mujer como cualquier otra, sobre todo en sus misiones de espionaje en donde debía conectarse con su lado femenino para no generar sospechas.

Hinata entendió que sus palabras le habían llegado, pues aquella chica no le respondió de inmediato como lo había hecho hasta ahora. No la conocía; de hecho, quizá podía ser alguien tan cruel como Sasuke, pero de todos modos le generaba un respeto y una admiración inmediatas. Aquella mujer la había inspirado apenas la vio entrar por la puerta. Le hizo ver que una chica sí podía ser una guerrera; que a lo mejor ella también podría haber sido una si así se lo hubiese propuesto. Le encantaría echar el tiempo atrás, retroceder a los días de antaño y haber tomado otro camino. Haber roto el destino impuesto a las mujeres desde la cuna: aquello de que sólo servían para atender a sus esposos, criar hijos y ser dueñas de casa enfocadas a limpiar. Cuando peleó junto a Neji, durante aquellos instantes en que atacaron juntos a Sasuke, estaba segura que su primo se había sentido orgulloso de ella. Lo podría haber jurado porque lo conocía muy bien. Ella misma sintió algo distinto, algo en su interior que la hizo sentirse una igual. No alguien inútil que debía ser protegida, no una doncella en apuros, sino una chica que estaba a su altura y podía apoyarlo codo a codo; una camarada. No una más en la marea impuesta por la machista sociedad, sino alguien distinta tal como la chica que tenía en frente lo era. El único problema es que ella se consideraba a sí misma como un hombre, cosa que no debía ser así: ella era la prueba de que una mujer podía ser tan o más fuerte que un hombre. Que lo único que las limitaba eran los prejuicios, pero que una mujer lo bastante fuerte podía cambiar su propio destino. No obstante, ella debía aceptar quien era, debía aceptar que era una mujer.

—Qui-quizás el hecho de usar pantalones más ajustados que los de los varones es un hecho interno, algo de su subconsciente, para hacer ver que usted en realidad sí es una mujer a pesar de ser un guerrero; ¿no lo cree? Podría usar pantalones más sueltos como los que usan ellos, pero no lo hace por alguna razón.

La guerrera parpadeó todavía más sorpresa ante el último comentario, pues Hinata había dado justo en la diana. ¿Por qué usaba pantalones más ajustados? Precisamente porque una parte de su ser, la más íntima, gritaba para hacerles saber a todos, incluyendo a Sasuke, que ella sí era una mujer. Más fuerte que ninguna y más fuerte que muchísimos hombres, pero mujer. Contempló a Hinata y le sorprendió lo acertadas que habían sido sus suposiciones. Debía tener una empatía muy alta como para conseguir algo así. A pesar de ser una Hyuga, incluso algo de respeto afloró hacia ella. En tan solo un par de minutos había logrado que se planteara cosas importantes.

—Veo que eres muy incisiva.

—N-no sé si lo sea... —dijo sonrojándose—. Lo que sí sé es que, aunque Sasuke lo diga, no debería pensar que es un hombre. Usted es la prueba de que una mujer también puede ser muy fuerte y debería estar orgullosa de lo que ha conseguido siendo una en un mundo tan machista como el que vivimos.

—Estoy orgullosa —inconscientemente, esta vez no usó el masculino para sí misma; quizás una señal de que las palabras de Hinata le habían llegado—, pero una mujer entre millones no es prueba de nada. Mientras sea la única guerrera seguiré pensando que soy un hombre.

—Entonces si hubieran más mujeres guerreras, ¿usted se aceptaría a sí misma como una mujer?

Ella tardó algunos segundos antes de responder.

—Supongo que sí.

—Quizás le parezca un falso halago, pero usted me genera mucho respeto. Para mí usted es la prueba fehaciente de que una mujer extraordinaria sí es capaz de cambiar su destino. A mí me hubiese encantado haberla conocido antes; me habría inspirado a ser una guerrera igual que usted. Así podríamos haber sido dos.

—Ser una guerrera... —musitó ensimismada. Permaneció así varios segundos hasta que reaccionó examinándola visualmente—. Pero con esos grandes senos que tienes lo dudo mucho; ellos sólo molestan. Eres más curvilínea de la cuenta además; un cuerpo demasiado femenino para el combate. Aunque quizá tengas talento natural. Después de todo eres una Hyuga —por un momento se le vino la extraña idea de entrenarla, sin embargo, tal locura fue desechada de inmediato—. Sin embargo, yo no te entrenaría. Sasuke me mataría sólo por pensarlo.

—¿Entrenarme?

—Por supuesto, todos los guerreros tienen que practicar. El talento siempre debe perfeccionarse. Por ejemplo, a mí me terminó de entrenar Sasuke.

Hinata sabía que los guerreros debían practicar constantemente, puesto que eso veía siempre en el patio del clan Hyuga. Pero la información de que Uchiha la entrenó la dejó asombrada.

—¿Sasuke fue quien la entrenó? ¿De verdad fue él quién la entrenó? —no podía dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Yo ya tenía mucha práctica en esgrima gracias a mi padre, quien me enseñó a defenderme desde niña porque no quería que nada malo me pasara —Hinata, como respuesta, exhaló sorpresa a través de su boca abierta. Ella debía o debió tener un gran padre; uno que no tenía nada de machista —. Sin embargo, fue Sasuke quien me perfeccionó. Le demostré que tenía mucho talento y que no le temía a la muerte. Por eso terminó de pulir mis habilidades.

—Pero Sasuke es tan...

—¿Machista? ¿Cruel? ¿Demoníaco? —adivinó las probables palabras que usaría—. Es todo eso y mucho más, aunque a mí me dio la oportunidad igualmente. Por ser una Hyuga probablemente has conocido lo peor de Sasuke, pero si no fuera por él yo ni siquiera estaría viva —. Abrumada completamente por la sorpresa provocada, Hinata expandió sus ojos hasta casi desorbitarlos—. Además, sólo alguien que haya atravesado el mismo infierno que él tendría el derecho de juzgarlo —agregó muy segura.

Instantes después los pasos de Sakura se escucharon por el pasillo. Pronto apareció e interrumpió la conversación.

—Está listo su desayuno, señorita —anunció mientras llevaba una cofia de cocina en la cabeza, misma que servía para envolver sus cabellos. —Hinata, también te hice algo a ti —agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mu-muchas gracias, Sakura.

Hinata, dirigiéndose por el pasillo a desayunar, sintió que la conversación con aquella mujer había resultado muy productiva. Aunque tenía la fiereza propia de todo guerrero, parecía alguien muy razonable y era evidente que estimaba mucho a Uchiha. Algo sorprendente y difícil de asimilar a la vez...

Le hubiese gustado haber continuado la conversación, pero la visitante se sentó en la mesa principal, la cual estaba alejada de la correspondiente a la servidumbre. Tomó desayuno a una velocidad asombrosa y luego se marchó sin despedidas.

* * *

La noche ya había echado su oscuro manto sobre el cielo. En aquel lugar, como presintiendo que pronto algo tenebroso sucedería, una cortina de frondosos árboles agitaban en las alturas sus brazos retorcidos. Apenas unos metros más allá, a través de un gran claro que dejaba la maraña de abetos y pinos, podían verse pequeños jirones de niebla serpenteando alrededor del lago adyacente. El clima era lúgubre, tenso; el aire más húmedo de lo que debiese ser para una noche de verano. Sólo el aullido eólico provocado por la fuerte brisa se atrevía a profanar el profuso mutismo.

Un hombre sentado sobre el suelo en la misma posición en que se suele retratar a Buda, a ojos cerrados escuchaba atentamente la música propia del sitio: grillos llamando parejas, el murmullo de las aguas lacustres y algunas malezas y hojas agitadas por el viento. Nada presagiaba un visitante, salvo para quien lo esperaba. Muchos minutos más tarde, entreoyó el lejano pisar de un equino. Abrió sus ojos sin sorprenderse. Podría jurar que incluso reconocía a aquel caballo por su trote. Pronto el sonido aumentó sus decibeles hasta hacerse plenamente audible. La disminuida vista por la oscuridad, pero ayudada por la brillante luna y los reflejos titilantes del lago, le dejaron ver la sibilina figura de un hombre con abrigo negro y capucha. Tal como previó, Sasuke había llegado a la cita mortal. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro. A él se le podría acusar de ser la maldad en persona, pero jamás de ser alguien deshonorable: había llegado completamente solo, listo y dispuesto a dirimir el duelo pendiente. Aquel que había quedado inconcluso precisamente en este lugar, unos pocos kilómetros más allá de la línea que alguna vez dividió ambas fronteras.

Uchiha detuvo su caballo a varios metros, descendió de él con un salto y lo amarró a uno de los árboles. Se sacó la gabardina y la dejó caer al suelo, quedando en su traje negro de combate. Sus dos espadas, con las que a tantos había matado, se apegaban a su cadera.

Naruto se puso de pie. Se contemplaron por muchos segundos, lanzándose miradas que atemorizarían a cualquier simple mortal. Los dos guerreros más fuertes tendrían su último combate. El decisivo, el definitorio.

—Si tus heridas te dejaron secuelas puedo combatirte con una sola mano —ofreció Uchiha, arrogante como siempre solía serlo.

—Ataca con todo lo que tengas, Sasuke, o créeme que te arrepentirás —sonrió desafiante. Tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

El de azabaches ojos devolvió la misma sonrisa combativa. A pesar de ser encarnizados enemigos, había un respeto singular entre ellos, pues ambos sabían que el otro era su único igual. El único hombre capaz de confrontarlos lo tenían precisamente en frente.

—Dime una cosa, ¿con qué demonio hiciste pacto para seguir vivo?

—Mis ansias de justicia fueron las que me ayudaron a sobrevivir, Sasuke. No puedes seguir viviendo sin que pagues todos los crímenes que has hecho. Yo soy la mano que te dará el castigo que mereces —dicho esto Naruto desenvainó sus dos espadas, haciéndole ver cuán ansioso estaba por iniciar el duelo.

Sin dilaciones, el pelinegro también sacó sus armas, corrió hacia su enemigo y envió estocadas a una velocidad espeluznante. Las mismas que Neji y Lee se veían obligados a esquivar dando saltos hacia atrás, esta vez el guerrero que tenía en frente las bloqueó todas a una velocidad tan inhumana como la que tenía él. Como si no estuviera siquiera viendo sus movimientos, sino presintiéndolos. Como si su cuerpo reaccionara por instinto sin necesidad de que sus ojos vean los golpes del otro. El enjambre de chispas producidas por la potencia de las metálicas colisiones iluminaron la noche como centellas. Era sobrenatural la fuerza y agilidad de ambos.

Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos, complacido. Naruto no contraatacó, dado que esperó sus próximas palabras. Tras muchas escaramuzas, se conocían demasiado bien.

—Por fin veremos quién es el más fuerte de los dos —dijo Uchiha.

—Evidentemente soy yo —declaró al instante—. Tú podrás ser muy fuerte físicamente, pero tu alma es la más débil de todas. Alguien verdaderamente fuerte no necesita oprimir a los débiles para demostrarlo. Al contrario, demuestra su fortaleza ayudándolos, inspirándolos y luchando para protegerlos.

—Tu filosofía barata de vida es precisamente lo que te hizo caer. Tu patria fue arrasada por tu culpa. Lo sabes bien. Si no hubieras caído por una imbecilidad la guerra todavía continuaría. Pero tenías que hacerte el héroe, ¿verdad? —espetó mordaz —. Si no fuera por tu gran estupidez sentimental, toda tu gente, tus amigos, podrían seguir vivos —señaló aumentando todavía más la punción verbal. Sasuke, además de ser un guerrero letal e impiadoso, era experto en dañar psicológicamente.

Naruto apretó sus dientes, cayendo bajo el influjo de la furia. Le dolía tanto admitirlo, pero él tenía razón. De haber estado sano y salvo, quizás la guerra habría tenido otro resultado. Todo por sobreestimarse a él y a sus guerreros. Todo por dejarse llevar por los sentimientos antes que por la razón. En una guerra tan cruel no existía espacio para ser sentimental y él lo había sido.

—No tiene sentido culparme por mi decisión —inició su respuesta—. Arrepentirme por el pasado no hará que éste cambie. Pero si puedo cambiar tu futuro y el de las fuerzas especiales. Hoy será el día en que pagarás todo el daño que has hecho, Sasuke. Por todo el mal que has provocado, por todos los que mataste, por todos los que torturaste, he venido a darte el castigo que te mereces. Yo encarno el sufrimiento de todos aquellos que anhelan justicia desde el otro mundo. Hoy te demostraré cuán débil eres realmente.

Motivado por la incipiente adrenalina, Sasuke sonrió belicoso. Estaba emocionado, incluso feliz. Una felicidad que sólo un guerrero podría entender.

—Veamos si tu voluntad de fuego es lo bastante fuerte como para matarme.

Esta vez los enconados enemigos sí se dieron el tiempo de saborear el momento previo. Ya no serían simples golpes de precalentamiento: ahora irían totalmente en serio. Sus percepciones aumentaron, haciéndoles saber cada detalle que los rodeaba. De súbito, el inconfundible perfume a bosque se intensificó en sus nervios olfativos gracias a la aceleración de sus respiraciones. El frío se les hizo anormal, como si quisiera lanzar un conjuro sobre sus pieles; uno destinado a enervar cada uno de sus vellos y producir vaho a cada respiración. La brisa, por su parte, hizo que sus cabellos ondearan intercalando sigilo y caos. Cuando las ansias de combatir se volvieron irresistibles, se arrojaron contra el otro al mismo tiempo. Esta vez hubo furia, hubo deseo de aniquilar al rival a cualquier costo. Esta debía ser la batalla definitiva. La que significaría la muerte para uno de los dos... o quizá para ambos...

* * *

Sakura y Hinata habían terminado sus labores domésticas un buen tiempo atrás. Aunque el ala oeste no era tan gigantesca como la opuesta, de todas formas daba mucho trabajo mantenerla limpia del polvo. Pero, alternándose, procuraron realizar tan buen trabajo que ahora el hogar relucía como nunca. El piso, las paredes y la loza rebosaban esfuerzo. Aunque Hyuga era menos rápida que Haruno, paulatinamente ha ido acostumbrándose al ritmo de su amiga. Ahora, alrededor de la apagada chimenea, ambas observaban como Leonidas dormía profundamente. La debilidad que padecía lo obligaba a hacerlo durante muchas horas.

Hinata, sentada de piernas cruzadas en uno de los tres sillones individuales, llevó sus manos a los hombros y al cuello para darse un masaje. Estaba hecha un manojo de tensión muscular, por lo que necesitaba aliviarse.

—¿Te lo hago yo? —solícita, le dijo la pelirrosa.

La de larga melena bajó su cabeza, algo avergonzada por tantas atenciones prodigadas. Ya se sentía muy en deuda con Sakura y no quería incrementar todavía más ese sentir.

—N-no... de verdad no es necesario. No quiero ser una molestia. Ya has hecho demasiado por mí.

—Tranquila, a mí no me molesta en nada —señaló risueña —. De hecho me hace sentir útil; me gusta ayudarte.

Hinata finalmente asintió con una linda sonrisa. —Muchas gracias.

—De nada —. Haruno se le puso por detrás y, esquivando los oscuros cabellos a la vez que la blusa, sus manos comenzaron el trabajo de darle el reparador masaje ofrecido—. Es increíble lo tensa que estás —comentó unos segundos después de contactarla—, aunque tampoco me sorprende después de todo lo que has pasado. Parece que en vez de nervios tuvieras escamosas serpientes en la espalda. Tu piel está como acartonada.

—Lo sé, me duele toda esa parte.

Hinata alzó sus hombros al tiempo que bajaba su cabeza para ceñirla más al cuello, como si quisiera ser una tortuga metiéndose en su caparazón. Le fue un gran alivio sentir las manos de su amiga descomprimiendo lo apretujado de aquellas zonas. Pasó un par de minutos en que cerró sus párpados para únicamente disfrutar del masaje, hasta que recordó que debía comentarle sobre la pesadilla que tuvo. No quería relatársela con detalles para no perturbarla, pero necesitaba saber si ella creía en lo de que el futuro se revelara a través de sueños.

—Sakura, ¿tú crees en los sueños premonitorios? —preguntó de manera general, sin mencionar la pesadilla que temía pudiera convertirse en uno.

La aludida detuvo su masaje un pequeño trecho de tiempo, debido seguramente a que la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Sí; totalmente —respondió para enseguida reanudar sus movimientos manuales.

—Si crees en ellos, e-entonces también crees que tenemos un destino predeterminado, ¿verdad?

La doncella de ojos verdes bajó su mirada, ensimismándose. Estaba pensando su respuesta antes de darla. El tema del destino era algo que casi todos se habían preguntado alguna vez y ella tenía una clara opinión al respecto. Ahora mismo explicaría la creencia que adquirió a través de sus años de vida.

—Yo creo que sí hay un destino, pero que podemos cambiarlo parcialmente.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces. —¿Me lo explicas mejor?

Sakura asintió, dándose un lapso para hilvanar mejor su argumento. Cuando se sintió preparada dio inicio al mismo —. Desde que nacemos tenemos el destino de la muerte aguardándonos. Eso no cambiará hagamos lo que hagamos. Hay cosas que están destinadas desde un principio: por ejemplo, un león está destinado a comer carne o un caballo a comer hierba. Nosotras, como mujeres, estamos destinadas a tener la menstruación —masajeó su frente como para configurar aún mejor su idea y plasmarla correctamente de forma verbal—. Por lo tanto, el destino sí existe y todos los senderos llevan al mismo final: la muerte. Lo que sí podemos cambiar es el camino que tomamos en el transcurso de nuestras vidas, pero aún así estamos muy limitados y más siendo mujeres. Para ponerlo en palabras simples: puedes moverte dentro del rango que te ofrece la calle, pero nunca salirte de ella.

«Interesante respuesta», fue lo primero que pensó Hinata. Luego pensó en si lanzar o no una pregunta incómoda. Finalmente lo hizo para profundizar aún más en el asunto.

—¿Entonces era nuestro destino ser esclavas?

—Creo que estaba dentro de las posibilidades que conlleva una guerra...

Como acto inconsciente, Hinata se tanteó una mejilla con la lengua. —S-si el destino son probabilidades, entonces de nosotras depende tomar las decisiones correctas para evitar un mal destino. Al final precisamente de eso se trata la vida: de escoger las decisiones correctas; las que te brindarán felicidad y una buena vida. Sin embargo, muchas veces el destino lucha contra ti fieramente porque no te deja elección. ¿La guerra podríamos haberla evitado? Era algo ajeno, algo que se escapaba de nosotras completamente. En ese caso quedamos en las manos del destino. No pudimos hacer nada para evitarla...

Sakura asintió la idea dando un suspiro. —Tristemente creo que es así: muchas veces, por más que se luche contra el destino no puedes cambiarlo. Por eso mismo ahora somos esclavas.

Hinata apretó sus labios por la impotencia; luego recordó algo muy importante. —¿Sabes? Mi primo Neji creía firmemente en el destino. Siempre me dijo que no importa lo que hiciéramos o cómo lo hiciéramos, teníamos un destino predeterminado contra el que no podíamos luchar. Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Naruto su visión cambió radicalmente. Él le hizo ver que, cuando alguien tiene una voluntad lo bastante fuerte, podía cambiar su destino.

—De hecho, Naruto así lo hizo. Él luchó mucho para cambiar su destino. Era despreciado por muchos, incluida yo misma —se lamentó por lo inmadura que había sido respecto a él—, pero terminó convirtiéndose en un guerrero tan increíble como Sasuke.

—¿Despreciabas a Naruto? —preguntó asombrada, pues hasta ahora Sakura le había parecido una mujer sin defectos.

—Sí. Yo no siempre fui como soy ahora. Cometí muchos errores porque era muy inmadura cuando pequeña. Aunque no lo creas mi carácter era muy jodido, incluso fui violenta a veces.

—Bueno, todos cometemos errores. Lo i-importante es que has madurado y aprendiste de ellos.

—Creo que sí... —sonrió, pues no estaba tan segura de que realmente hubiera evolucionado mucho como persona. Entretanto, Hinata hubiera devuelto gustosamente la sonrisa, pero como Sakura estaba a su espalda no podía ver ninguno de sus gestos.

Se hizo una agradable pausa en que ambas disfrutaron la intimidad confidencial que habían creado. Hyuga se sintió más relajada gracias a las manos de su amiga; por un momento tuvo la divertida impresión de ser un futuro pan siendo amasado por ella. Poco después volvió a retomar el tema. —Bueno, nuestro destino como mujeres está marcado desde el nacimiento, pues no podemos aspirar a más que ser amas de casa. Pero, pese a tener todo en contra, esa chica guerrera cambió su destino igualmente. Ella también es la prueba de que cuando alguien es lo bastante fuerte sí puede cambiar lo que la vida le impone.

—Ella es una entre millones, Hinata. Las estrellas se alinearon como nunca para que pudiera conseguir algo así.

—P-pero me gusta pensar que si luchamos podríamos cambiar nuestros destinos. Naruto y esa chica son la prueba de que puede hacerse.

Sakura dubitó. Quería pensar igual que ella, pero quizás era algo demasiado iluso. Tal vez sí se podía torcer el destino, pero definitivamente no todos podían hacerlo. ¿Acaso ellas podrían cambiar el hecho de ser esclavas? La cruda realidad era que asomaba como algo imposible de conseguir.

—Por cierto, Hinata... —optó por desechar sus negativos pensamientos —. ¿Por qué me has preguntado sobre el destino?

La aludida sintió un escalofrío al recordar el por qué.

—Por-porque tuve una pesadilla muy fea... —sus hombros se tensaron al instante y Sakura pudo notarlo claramente—. Y que pueda ser un sueño premonitorio me aterra... —su voz fue aniñada por el miedo—. Pero eso también significaría que sí hay un destino predeterminado. Algo que no puede cambiar, un futuro inevitable. Y no me gusta pensar así.

Sakura hizo un sonido con su boca; algo muy parecido a una «M» prolongada. Luego volvió a hablar.

—Yo creo que ese tipo de sueños son una advertencia. Quizás nos señalan algo que debemos hacer para cambiar ese destino. Por ejemplo hay casos de gente que viajarían en barcos, pero tuvieron un mal sueño en donde naufragaban, así que a último momento desistieron de abordarlos. Y hacerlo les salvó la vida, pues a las naves les sucedía lo mismo que en sus sueños: terminaban hundiéndose con todos sus pasajeros.

—Sí, yo he escuchado casos parecidos también. Entonces mi sueño debo tenerlo muy en cuenta para tratar de impedir que se haga realidad...

—Yo creo que debes guiarte por tu corazón, Hinata. Si quieres confiar en tu sueño premonitorio entonces hazlo. Si tienes dudas entonces no confíes en él. Sigue a tu corazón, a tu instinto.

—Gracias, Sakura. Eso haré. Quiero pensar que el futuro puede ser cambiado por nuestras decisiones; que somos más que simples marionetas manejadas por los caprichos de la vida. Ahora soy más fuerte y me rehúso a pensar que no controlo nada en mi vida... pero realmente no sé qué pensar. La realidad es que soy sólo una esclava; mi destino está en las manos de Sasuke y puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo. M-me da mucho miedo.

—Lo entiendo y no sabes cuanto lamento que te tenga ese odio —suspiró con notable amargura. Luego le arribó la curiosidad —. Por cierto, ¿qué pesadilla tuviste?

—T-te contaré mañana durante el día. En la noche me da miedo recordarla; me dan escalofríos ahora mismo —por la angustia, inconscientemente se marcó una uñada en el dorso de la mano.

—Debiste soñar algo realmente horrendo —comentó guiada por su gesto y voz.

—S-sí.

—Entonces cuéntamela cuando quieras, no hay apuro —dijo comprensivamente.

—Gracias... Ahora que recuerdo tú querías contarme algo también —señaló Hyuga—. Con lo del sueño premonitorio y luego la visita de la chica guerrera se me había olvidado. Si quieres me lo cuentas ahora.

—Es algo relacionado con Sasuke... —avisó dudosa. Se dio una pausa y continuó—. Además, también he notado ciertas cosas respecto a él que me gustaría comentarte.

Hinata hizo un gesto poco común en ella: comprimir el ceño. —¿Qué cosas?

—Es un tema que va para largo y ya me estoy muriendo de sueño. Lo hablaremos mañana, ¿vale?

—No se vale —se quejó Hinata de manera pueril —. Me dejas con la curiosidad.

La chica de esmeraldas dibujó una sonrisa, pues su amiga era realmente enternecedora. Dejó de masajearla y se le puso por delante para que viera la curva de sus labios.

—Hina, mañana te cuento sin falta —le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice—. Ahora me iré a dormir porque estoy muriendo de sueño. No sé por qué, pero el amo Sasuke está tardando demasiado en llegar y estoy agotadísima. Esta semana he estado cuidando a Leo y haciendo las cosas del hogar al mismo tiempo. ¿Me puedes relevar, por favor?

Hinata reprimió hábilmente un gesto de reticencia, pues después de la pesadilla lo que menos deseaba era ver a Sasuke a solas, pero era verdad que su amiga necesitaba descanso de manera urgente. Sin ayuda, Haruno se echó un gran peso encima de sus hombros durante estos seis días y, como si fuera poco, además había estado consolándola a ella. Lo mínimo que podía hacer para retribuirla era ayudarla en esto.

—Por supuesto, Sakura. Yo te relevaré —dijo con total seguridad.

—Muchas gracias. Dudo que lo haga, pero si el amo Sasuke pregunta por mí dile que estaba muy cansada. Sé que él entendería.

Hinata bajó su cabeza, realmente apenada.

—Perdóname... He estado tan dolida por lo que pasó que me encerré en mí misma y te he apoyado poco durante estos días. Te prometo que, tal como hoy, a partir de ahora te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

—Tranquila —la dispensó inmediatamente—, sé que la muerte de tu primo te afecto mucho. Sabes que si puedo ayudarte yo siempre estaré encantada de hacerlo.

—Muchas gracias. T-te digo lo mismo de todo corazón. Mañana sere yó quien te dará un masaje.

La pelirrosa asintió con una tenue sonrisa. —Buenas noches, Hinata. Nos vemos mañana.

—Buenas noches. Descansa bien, amiga.

Tras verla irse, agradeció una vez más tener la compañía de Sakura. Sin ella todo habría sido mucho más difícil de soportar. Luego comenzó a reflexionar en las cosas más importantes que sucedieron durante este día: el terrible rumor que implicaba a su padre; las palabras de la guerrera; el destino.

* * *

Un par de horas avanzaron tranquilas. El convaleciente can seguía durmiendo y sin respirar de la manera entrecortada de los días anteriores. Aquella era una buena señal; una que daba esperanzas a su recuperación. Hinata, de tanto en tanto le tomaba la temperatura, apenas tocándolo para no despertarlo.

Era muy tarde ya, más de las dos de la mañana, pero estaba entretenida leyendo el libro que Sasuke había dejado cerca, específicamente encima de la pequeña mesa con lomo de cristal. Era una obra que abordaba temas bélicos de una manera estratégica, no una novela propiamente tal como había pensado en un principio. Algo muy diferente a «La Odisea» o a «La Ilíada», pero que le resultó de sumo interés. «El Arte de la Guerra» se llamaba el prestigioso libro, escrito por Sun Tzu alrededor del siglo quinto antes de Cristo.

De pronto, los lejanos cascos de un caballo interrumpieron su agradable lectura. La carrera resonó hasta que concluyó en la proximidad de la puerta. Preocupada, se preguntó quién sería a estas horas. La entrada se abrió, obteniendo rápida respuesta: Sasuke entró por ella. Hinata se sorprendió, pues en ningún momento lo vio o escuchó salir. Evidentemente el ala este debía tener otra puerta, a no ser que hubiera salido por una ventana. No pudo ahondar en ello: su sorpresa escaló montañas al verlo ensangrentado. Se había hecho un vendaje con su propia camiseta alrededor del pecho, zona que debía albergar la profunda herida, pero el rojo líquido igualmente cubría gran parte de su ropa; cualquiera habría imaginado que perdió litros. De hecho, su rostro estaba tan pálido como el que debía tener un fantasma. Se estremeció, absolutamente pasmada de verlo así. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quienes le habían provocado semejante herida a un guerrero tan letal como Sasuke? Superando su asombro, rápidamente se levantó del sillón con la intención de ayudarlo. Fue una reacción completamente natural, la empatía que lleva a ayudar a otro semejante. Sin embargo, detuvo su deseo un par de segundos después. Era Sasuke Uchiha, el demonio que había matado a su primo y acabó con un sinfín de guerreros de su patria, incluyendo, entre ellos, a muchos de su clan. Pese a todo, no pudo evitar preocuparse por él. Su empatía encarnizó una lucha contra su odio, ambas batallando fieramente la una con la otra. Finalmente, el último fue el vencedor.

Él avanzó trastabillando mientras una ensangrentada espada le servía de improvisado bastón; Pese a ello, en un momento estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de bruces, apenas sosteniéndose para no estrellarse. Era un milagro que hubiese logrado cabalgar en ese estado paupérrimo. Resultaba muy claro que su vida corría serio peligro. Seguramente nunca estuvo tan cerca de recibir el abrazo de la muerte como ahora, puesto que el apretado vendaje no lograba detener la sangre, la cual seguía escurriendo a raudales. A pesar de su condición deplorable, no le pidió ayuda alguna a su esclava. Irguió su estampa guerrera y caminó hacia la chimenea dando los mismos tumbos que antes, aunque decidido en llegar a su destino. Una vez allí tuvo la fortuna de no tener que arrojar leños, pues habían los suficientes para iniciar una hoguera. Apoyando su diestra en la pared de piedra para mantenerse de pie, prendió el fuego agachándose sólo lo suficiente.

Hinata pensó que llamaría a Sakura, pero no lo hizo. Seguramente no confiaba en nadie; en este momento de vulnerabilidad podía ser atacado. ¿O era estrictamente por su inmenso orgullo?

Invocando fuerzas de flaqueza, Sasuke desplazó el sillón para acercarlo más a la chimenea. Curiosamente no lo dejó en la posición común, sino con el respaldo dando la cara al guardafuegos lateral. El esfuerzo realizado en tales condiciones lo hizo jadear severamente. Incapaz de sostenerse en pie por más tiempo, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas extendidas a la vez que recostaba su espalda contra la columna del sillón. Desenvainó la otra espada a duras penas, tomó uno de los paños húmedos destinados a bajarle la fiebre a su perro y limpió la sangre adherida a su arma. Estaba ensangrentada desde el principio de la hoja hasta el fin, como si hubiera atravesado completamente a varios guerreros con ella.

«¿A quienes mató ahora?» fue la pregunta mental que se hizo Hinata. Nunca se habría imaginado que en realidad había luchado contra un solo hombre. Mucho menos que se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki, quien se suponía ya muerto.

Una vez que la hoja quedó libre de la sangre enemiga, Sasuke la colocó sobre las incipientes llamas de tal modo que el dorso comenzó a calentarse. El mango lo afirmó en el suelo, sosteniéndolo contra su pierna para que no se deslizara. Empezó a sacarse la ropa que hacía de vendaje al tiempo que esbozaba múltiples muecas de dolor en su faz. Cuando Hinata vio el tamaño de la herida que había en su pecho, no pudo evitar taparse la boca por el espanto. La estocada no lo atravesó, pero abrió un gran trecho hasta tocar la capa más profunda de su piel. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por ello. Era una herida profunda, extensa, una que iba en dirección contraria a la cicatriz diagonal ya existente, pero más honda, peligrosa y cercana a su corazón. Si lograba sobrevivir tendría una «X» perenne sobre su pecho. De pronto, Sasuke dio las cabezadas propias de un inminente desmayo, pero de algún modo, quizás por mero instinto guerrero, logró seguir consciente.

Hinata convirtió sus manos en puños, apretándolos sumamente nerviosa. Pensó en llamar a Sakura para que le hiciera alguna curación, pero si él mismo no quiso llamarla era por alguna razón. Tras unos cuantos minutos la hoja se volvió un metal al rojo vivo. Entonces Sasuke la sacó del fuego y, apretando los dientes con suma fuerza, comenzó a cauterizar su propia herida. Las contorsiones que dio su cara profesaron que deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, contuvo su dolor de manera impresionante. Sobresaliente. Apenas unos sordos quejidos se acomodaron entre sus labios a intervalos. Sin duda que el tamaño de su orgullo era colosal. La hoja fue quemando su piel, formando la necrosis necesaria para que el sangramiento restañara. Una vez que el terrible proceso culminó, lanzó una orden a su impresionada esclava.

—Lárgate y enciérrate en tu cuarto —a pesar de la potencia que deseaba imprimir, su voz tembló inevitablemente. Fue prácticamente sólo un susurro. Su escasez de fuerza era plenamente palpable.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, como si dudara acatar la orden recibida. No deseaba sentir tal cosa, pero igualmente preocupación se instaló en su alma. Era por culpa de su prodigiosa empatía, una que Sasuke no merecía de ninguna forma. Tenía que desdeñar tal afección a cualquier precio y recordando a Neji lo consiguió de inmediato. Caminó hacia el pasillo sin detenerse e hizo resonar sus pasos hasta llegar a su habitación. Sin embargo, no entró en ella: regresó sigilosamente hasta el recodo del pasadizo, permaneciendo allí. Cuando consideró que había pasado un tiempo prudente, su curiosidad la guio a asomarse unos centímetros para ver qué sucedía con él. Vio como le daba un par de caricias a su todavía dormido can. El sueño de Leonidas era tan grande que ni siquiera oyó el crepitar de las leñas. Luego Sasuke quedó mirando al vacío, seguramente perdido en sus pensamientos. Hinata dejó de observarlo para no ser descubierta; permaneció nerviosa y apretándose los dedos de una mano con la otra. Una gran porción de ella ansiaba que Sasuke muriera y otra mucho menor quería lo contrario. Unos cinco o seis minutos después, necesitó mirarlo de nuevo: ahora tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y sus brazos colgaban sin vida aparente. Abrumada por el peso de sus emociones, Hinata exhaló e inspiró varias veces. Abrió y cerró puños para liberar tensión de algún modo. Dando suspiros que no podía contener, avanzó para verificar que realmente estuviese muerto. Cuando llegó a su lado se acuclilló, temiendo que despertara de improviso. Respiraba todavía, aunque muy lentamente. Sus luceros albinos bajaron todavía más y entonces comprobó que Sasuke tenía los párpados caídos. Seguramente debajo de ellos, los ojos estaban en blanco por la carencia de conciencia.

Sí; estaba inconsciente...

Por ende, estaba completamente vulnerable. Totalmente abierto a un ataque...

Su corazón se aceleró. Sus palmas transpiraron. Todo su ser se estremeció. Este era el momento preciso. Este era el momento en que podía matarlo. La ocasión en que podría vengar a su primo, a sus familiares y a todos los guerreros de su patria muertos por él.

Sintió el fulgor de la adrenalina fluyendo, pero la excesiva dosis secretada logró el efecto contrario al funcional: clavó sus pies al suelo, convirtiéndolos en algo similar a las raíces de un árbol. Detenida en su lugar, apretó sus dedos como si quisiera aplastarlos. Suspiró profundo para aunar fuerzas. Si quería matarlo este era el momento. Nunca más habría otra ocasión. Escalofríos y tercianas acosaron a intervalos sus zonas nerviosas más profundas. Por un momento, se frotó los ojos para borrar el espejismo que tenía en frente. Pero cuando cesó su acción la realidad no cambió. Definitivamente esta era su oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla. Si no lo hacía, tal vez Sasuke podría sobrevivir. Presurosa, pero tambaleante al mismo tiempo, fue rápidamente hacia la cocina para tomar un cuchillo mientras se tomaba la frente como si le doliera la cabeza. Posó su mirada sobre el colgador de madera que los contenía y vio que, tal como en su pesadilla, eran seis cuchillos. ¿Era una señal de que su sueño sí se cumpliría? ¿O acaso los había contado inconscientemente durante sus estancias en la cocina? No profundizó en su dilema. No había tiempo que perder. Tomó uno entre sus manos mientras el galope del nerviosismo la azotaba de pies a cabeza. El arma temblaba en sus manos. Necesitó inhalar repetidamente para cambiar la dinámica infligida por sus dedos y aún así no lo consiguió.

Caminó dándole celeridad a sus pasos, pero sin que estos llegasen a convertirse en una carrera. No podía correr para no producir ningún sonido que pudiera despertarlo. Al arribar vio que Sasuke seguía cabizbajo, con sus párpados caídos y la respiración apenas notable. La pérdida de conocimiento era evidente.

Hinata tragó saliva, misma que le pareció ser cristal molido que atravesaba su garganta. Su alma entera ululaba ante el clamor de la próxima ultranza. Puso el dorso del cuchillo en su lastimado pecho. Esperaba alguna reacción por su parte; como deseando que fuese una trampa preparada para sorprenderla, como si quisiera que él mismo evitara lo que pretendía hacer. Sin embargo, Sasuke no hizo un solo movimiento.

Sí, estaba a su merced. Quienes fuesen los que lucharon contra él, sus muertes no serían en vano: le habían brindado la oportunidad de acabarlo. Y en honor a ellos no podía desperdiciar semejante chance.

Comenzó a temblar. Lo hacía profusamente, pues nunca se imaginó que iba a matar a alguien. Iba contra sus principios, contra su moral. Era cierto que antes intentó asesinarlo, pero en ese momento Sasuke estaba plenamente consciente y era capaz de defenderse. Ahora, en cambio, sería un ataque con total alevosía, al amparo de su estado moribundo e inconsciente. Era ruin aprovecharse de su crítica condición para apuñalarlo. Sin embargo, recordó la vil muerte de Neji; recordó la horripilante pesadilla que podía convertirse en algo real; recordó que él se vengaría y la violaría por lo acontecido con sus perros. Recordó que sería su esclava sexual. No podía dejarlo con vida. Simplemente no podía dejar vivo a alguien tan cruel. No después de lo que había pasado y todo lo que podría pasar después. No iba a ser tan débil como para dudar, puesto que ahora era una mujer mucho más fuerte. ¡Claro que lo era!

Mientras el fulgurante y renaciente odio la envolvía como un sarcófago de oscuridad, se preparó a hundir el cuchillo en su corazón. Este sería el final de Sasuke Uchiha. El karma, la justicia divina, el destino, se estaban encargando de cobrarle todas sus cuentas pendientes. Sería muerto por una mujer; mismas que tanto subestimaba. Sería muerto por una simple esclava en vez de sucumbir ante grandes guerreros. Y lo más importante de todo: sería muerto por una Hyuga; una integrante del clan que tanto odiaba.

—Esto... —como si sus cuerdas vocales se tiñeran de fúnebre negro, vibraron la irrefrenable sed de venganza—. Esto es por Neji...

Adquiriendo por fin una firmeza impresionante en sus manos, alzó el cuchillo y se dispuso a clavarlo hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

_Tras el cruento invierno, la primavera había llegado en todo su esplendor acariciando cada rincón. En una mansión con ventanas plegables de la más fina madera afloraba una gran tribu de hermosas, coloridas y aromáticas flores. Cultivadas por la matriarca de la familia, era el jardín que se encargaba de dar la bienvenida a la puerta principal. Y no sólo era adictivo para las personas, pues abejas y mariposas también se paseaban alegremente por allí. Incluso de tanto en tanto vivaces picaflores batían afanosamente sus alas. También, en la ribera del arroyo, había una hilera de árboles que mecían sus hojas al son de la brisa. Sencillamente era una grandiosa panorámica natural._

—_¡Hermano! —gritó como saludo un pequeño niño de cabellos y ojos negros que venía llegando a su hogar. Iba a paso lento al tiempo que cargaba algo en sus entrelazadas manos._

_El que fue aludido sujetaba una espada con la cual prácticaba mandobles. Al escuchar a su hermano menor detuvo sus movimientos y lo saludó agitando su diestra en alto._

—_Mira —dijo el pequeño cuando al cabo de varios segundos llegó con él—, encontré un gorrión herido —extendió sus palmas para que viera al plomizo pájaro—. No sé qué accidente le habrá pasado, pero no puede volar. Tiene un ala muy herida. Me costó calmarlo, pero al final entendió que no le haría daño. Por suerte ahora está quieto. ¿Crees que si lo ayudo se recupere? —preguntó esperanzado en recibir una respuesta positiva._

_El de más edad acercó su faz para examinar mejor la herida del ave. Un profundo tajo con sangre ya seca se podía ver en el ala. Permaneció en silencio unos cuantos segundos, sopesando su estado. Luego habló._

—_Creo que sí se puede recuperar. ¿Lo ayudarás, Sasuke?_

—_Sí; es muy pequeño y necesita ayuda —afirmó muy convencido—. Si no lo hago morirá por algún depredador. _

—_Pero no te encariñes con él —aconsejó Itachi—, cuando se recupere tendrás que dejarlo libre._

—_Lo sé; ellos nacieron para ser libres. Por algo tienen alas —sonrió contento—. A mí me encantaría volar como ellos lo hacen._

—_¿Quieres que te ayude a cuidarlo? —__Itachi afirmó el mango de su espada contra su muslo. La habría clavado al suelo, pero un movimiento así de vehemente habría asustado al malherido. Ya teniendo sus manos libres, despejó con ambas el sudor que cubría su cara._

—_No te preocupes, hermano. Ya soy grande, puedo cuidarlo solo._

—_Tienes seis años solamente._

—_Me faltan tres meses para cumplir siete, así que __ya soy grande —corrigió él orgullosamente, dándose un aire de madurez. De hecho, los guerreros solían ser muy independientes y precoces. En Esparta, por ejemplo, ya desde los siete años los niños debían someterse a la agogé: sobrevivir cazando solos durante un largo período de tiempo —. Espérame, ya vuelvo. Iré a hacerle una cama y a mostrárselos a mamá, papá y al resto de la familia. Ojalá pueda recuperarse._

—_Ojalá._

_Tras verlo marchar, el consolidado guerrero retomó su entrenamiento; todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para darse un reposo. Mientras lanzaba estocadas al aire, minutos después su hermano pequeño volvió._

—_¿__Todavía sigues practicando? Estás así desde temprano —indicó el infante._

—_Tú también debes hacerlo si quieres ser un gran guerrero. Últimamente estás entrenando menos._

—_Pero yo nunca seré un guerrero tan bueno como tú lo eres —afirmó con total seguridad._

—_Si te esfuerzas serás mucho mejor que yo, te lo aseguro. Sólo debes confiar en ti mismo y en el talento que tienes. La clave para lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas es creer en ti mismo. Nunca lo olvides, Sasuke. _

—_Gracias, hermano, pero a mí me gustaría tener otra profesión. La verdad es que no me interesa ser un guerrero._

_Itachi lo miró sumamente asombrado; tanto que sólo consiguió romper el silencio tras varios segundos._

—_¿Qué te gustaría ser entonces?_

—_No sé la verdad —se rascó la frente con el índice —, pero me gustaría tener un trabajo con el cual poder ayudar a la gente. Aunque no sé si papá aceptará mi idea de no ser un guerrero..._

—_Será difícil que lo acepte. Sabes que nuestra familia siempre ha tenido una gran tradición al respecto. Somos los más fuertes, así que salirse de la corriente te será muy complicado —le dijo honestamente, sin adornar sus palabras —. ¿Por qué no quieres ser un militar?_

—_Porque creo que vivir en paz es mejor._

—_Sin duda alguna que lo es —concordó al instante—. A mí tampoco me gustan las guerras, pero, queramos o no, existirán por siempre. Por eso se necesitan guerreros. Lamentablemente las cosas son como son y no como nos gustaría que fueran._

_En ese momento Sasuke no lo sabía, pero esa última frase permanecería por siempre incrustada en su memoria._

—_Si te lo propones —continuó Itachi— podrías ser el mejor guerrero de todos._

—_No, hermano, el mejor guerrero de todos siempre serás tú —sonrió por la admiración que sentía hacia él —. A mí me gustaría ser el mejor en alguna otra cosa. ¿Crees que papá se decepcionará de mí por pensar distinto?_

_El mayor guardó silencio. Solía ser muy sincero, pero esta vez le dieron ganas de mentir. Su padre no se tomaría nada bien que Sasuke tuviera ideas así. Dio un suspiro antes de responder con la verdad en sus labios._

—_Seguramente... pero __sé que, en lo que sea, tienes un gran futuro por delante. Es tu vida y deberías tener el derecho a escoger lo que quieras para ella. Si no quieres ser un guerrero yo te apoyaré. Sé lo que realmente quieras ser. _

—_¿De verdad me apoyarás?_

—_Por supuesto. ¿Acaso lo dudas? —preguntó simulando sentirse ofendido._

—_¡Claro que no! Muchas gracias, hermano. Me alegra mucho contar con tu apoyo._

—_No hay de qué. __Ahora ve __a bañarte igual que yo; recuerda que pronto__ iremos todos los Uchiha a conocer a tu prometida —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, pues sabía que al pequeño le molestaría aquello —. Vive lejos, en la nación vecina, así que debemos darnos prisa porque es un largo trayecto._

_Aquel sería un espantoso viaje que nunca llegaría a destino... Un viaje que cambiaría para siempre la vida de Sasuke..._

—_No quiero conocerla —formó un puchero acorde a su edad —. Será un fastidio. _

_Como antiguamente era común entre familias pudientes, muchas veces se concertaban matrimonios preparados de antemano. No basados en el amor, sino en la conveniencia; en las ventajas que se obtenían del acuerdo por parte de ambas familias. Sasuke, siendo apenas un niño pequeño ya conocía su destino marital, pero no a quien sería su futura esposa. De todas formas él estaba en completo desacuerdo, aunque sus padres esperaban que aquello comenzara a mermar cuando iniciara su adolescencia. Habían pensado presentarle a su prometida años más adelante, pero finalmente decidieron que crearles un vínculo desde niños los ayudaría a enamorarse más adelante. Por lo menos así había sucedido con ellos y deseaban que la historia se repitiese._

—_Yo no me casaré con ella. No, no, y no. Tengo derecho a elegir a mi futura esposa. Ella no me gustará. Ninguna niña me gusta, son molestas y lloronas._

_Itachi sonrió, divertido._

—_Ya crecidas te gustarán mucho. Y quien sabe, quizás ella también te guste._

—_Ni en un millón de años. _

_—¿No quieres saber cómo se llama? _

_—No me interesa —dijo instantáneamente, cruzándose de brazos._

_—Bueno, pero te daré una pista —travieso, esperaba generarle curiosidad con la misma—: Su nombre tiene una «I» y una «N» —no diría más, pero decidió agregar otra letra —. También una «A»_

_Sasuke frunció sus labios —. ¿Y su apellido?_

_Itachi pensó en las letras que contenía. Rápidamente respondió —. Tiene la «U» y la «A»._

_El niño fue atacado por la curiosidad y quiso saber el nombre completo, pero su orgullo lo abstuvo de preguntar. Sintió rabia consigo mismo por interesarse en saber algo de ella._

_—Voy a tratarla mal para que se dé cuenta que no quiero casarme con ella —anunció decidido._

—_Pues deberías tratarla bien. No olvides que será tu futura esposa —arrojó a modo de chanza._

_Sasuke resopló desdén. —Voy a hacerla llorar cada vez que pueda._

—_¡Pero si ni siquiera la conoces todavía! —exclamó un reproche—. Por lo menos espera a conocerla, a lo mejor te cae bien y se vuelven amigos. Además no te preocupes por eso, todavía faltan muchos años para que la boda se realice, así que no deberías tratarla mal ni hacerla llorar —aconsejó con gracia._

—_¿Por qué no? Llorar es señal de debilidad. Si llora será su culpa por ser débil._

_A pesar de querer otro destino para sí, evidentemente Sasuke seguía teniendo ideas influenciadas por los pensamientos de su padre._

—_Digan lo que digan —inició Itachi su réplica— ten siempre presente que llorar no es señal de debilidad, es señal de que sientes. De que estás vivo y que tienes un corazón palpitando en el pecho. Así que no la hagas llorar. De hecho, si la ves llorando dale consuelo. Despeja sus lágrimas. Ella te lo agradecerá y te considerará como alguien fuerte._

—_¿Seré fuerte por consolarla? —muy contrariado, preguntó enarcando sus cejas— ¿Por qué?_

—_Porque atizarla es el camino fácil. Es el camino que toman los débiles de corazón. En cambio, despejar sus lágrimas significará que eres fuerte. Tan fuerte y noble como para apoyarla en vez de juzgarla._

—_¿Despejar sus lágrimas significará que soy fuerte y noble? Pues no lo entiendo, hermano. Tienes ideas muy raras._

_Itachi sonrió ampliamente. Juntó sus dedos índice y corazón, los movió hacia la frente de su hermanito y la contactó suavemente. Mientras lo hacía, le habló._

—_Eres muy pequeño todavía, pero un día lo entenderás, Sasuke. Un día lo entenderás._

* * *

Volvió desde los nubarrones difusos de la inconsciencia. Quiso labrar pensamientos coherentes en vez de caóticos, pero sus neuronas se desconectaron unas de otras de tal forma que les tomó algunos segundos enlazarse. Paulatinamente, el nudo en su cerebro comenzó a desatarse por fin. Veía todo borroso y su sentido del tacto, por un breve momento, fue anulado al punto que tuvo la impresión de estar flotando en el aire. No obstante, su oído sí era capaz de percibir sonidos con toda claridad. Fue entonces que escuchó continuos sollozos de sufrimiento. La reconoció inmediatamente; era ella: Hinata Hyuga. Abrió más sus ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces, intentando con esa acción aclarar su nublada vista. Pronto, su acción obtuvo resultado: móviles y brillantes fosfenos acosaron su mirar. Poco tardaron en desaparecer y entonces comprobó que ella estaba delante suyo, arrodillada y con su lacrimosa mirada clavada al suelo. Sólo le tomó algunos segundos ver que en su diestra tenía sujeto un cuchillo cocinero, mismo que se sostenía firme en su mano. La vio soltarlo sobre el suelo y entendió todo: había caído inconsciente y ella tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo. Chance que, con un tremendo dolor de por medio, había desechado...

Un torbellino de emociones inconexas hicieron presa de sus pensamientos. Está tan confundido, tan perplejo, que ni siquiera atina a reaccionar. No sabe qué hacer. No sabe cómo anular su impresión. Permanece congelado como si hubiera caído en otra dimensión; como si fuera un fantasma que no puede interactuar con el mundo real. Un testigo de lo inverosímil. La contempla por mucho tiempo; una vorágine de pensamientos lo azotan. Ella, tras incontables segundos, todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que recuperó la conciencia; está ahogándose en su propio dolor.

¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

No puede entenderlo. No puede creerlo.

No es Sasuke quien necesita hacer saber que ha recuperado la conciencia. Es ella la que ejerce un gran respingo retráctil cuando se da cuenta que él la observa firmemente. Sostienen sus miradas en los ojos del otro durante muchos segundos; ella llora a cántaros y él está siendo abrumado por la confusión.

—¿Por qué no me mataste? —inquirió al volumen más seguro que su condición actual le permitía.

—¿E-estabas fingiendo? —reaccionó asombrada.

—¿Por qué... por qué no me mataste? —repitió su pregunta de forma tambaleante por el atosigador dolor que cruzaba su pecho. Realmente quería saber la respuesta.

Hinata bajó su cabeza, cerrando sus párpados antes de responder. Las lágrimas siguieron escapando por sus rabillos. Inhaló tan profundo, con tanto dolor, que resultaba fácil deducir que había tomado la decisión más difícil de toda su vida. Necesitó respirar muchas veces antes de esbozar palabras. Sentía que le estaba fallando horriblemente a Neji, pero nunca podría perdonarse por matar a alguien en una condición así de crítica. Hacer tal cosa no sería un acto de fortaleza, sino de cobardía. Si Sasuke hubiese tenido la oportunidad de defenderse, las cosas habrían sido distintas. O tal vez su moral la llevaría a escoger la misma opción que ahora. Era algo que nunca sabría, pues los hechos se dieron en las circunstancias actuales y tuvo que tomar su decisión bajo ellas. Su nobleza ingresó a una batalla encarnizada contra el odio que sentía por él. Y tras una eternidad de incontables segundos, finalmente hubo una clara vencedora...

—N-no lo hice porque sería igual que tú —su voz tropezó por el peso gigantesco de sus emociones—. Sería alguien que se dejó consumir por el odio. Y a mí... a mí el odio no me va a derrotar como sí lo hizo contigo.

Lo deja mudo. Completa y totalmente mudo. Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha no tiene una respuesta.

—Me dijiste que los seres humanos somos demonios, que esa es nuestra verdadera naturaleza... pero yo creo que podemos ser mucho más que demonios. Creo que cuando alguien es lo bastante fuerte puede dejar atrás el odio y seguir firmemente sus convicciones —a pesar de todo el dolor que la cruzaba, un gran destello de resolución afloró en su semblante —. S-sé que yo soy una simple esclava, pero tú también eres esclavo de algo: del odio. Quizás hayas perdido la fe en la humanidad, quizás nada de lo que te diga tocará tu corazón, quizás ahora mismo esté cometiendo el error más grande de toda mi vida... pero no quiero caer en la misma trampa que tú. Por eso, ni tú ni toda tu maldad van a corromper quien soy realmente —fraguó una pausa en que sus sollozos lo abarrotaron todo. Las lágrimas caían como una cascada por el dolor que sentía; el dolor de seguir sus principios—. No sé qué fue lo que hizo cambiar tu vida, seguramente fue algo muy terrible... pero quiero creer que nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto. Yo no tengo idea de si logres sobrevivir... pero si sé que todavía puedes elegir. Puedes hacerlo tal como yo he tomado mi decisión ahora —la firmeza adquirida por sus ojos entintó todavía más la convicción de sus palabras. Sasuke, entretanto, la observaba con un cariz muy diferente a cualquiera que ella le haya visto antes. Uno que irradiaba interés, genuinas ganas de escuchar cada una de sus palabras —. Sé que tienes trazos de bondad en ti... si lo intentaras podrías dejar atrás el odio que consumió tu alma... Pensarás que soy una tonta, y-yo misma me odiaré eternamente por haber tomado esta decisión... pero, pese a todo, quiero pensar que la luz es más fuerte que la oscuridad. Quiero pensar que tu bondad sí puede ser más fuerte que tu maldad... —en sus últimas palabras su voz se aniñó, como queriendo volver a ser la chiquilla idealista e ingenua que alguna vez fue. Aquella que estaba a un tris de morir, pero que peleaba con todas sus fuerzas porque se rehúsaba a caer todavía.

Él no respondió nada, dado que no tenía respuesta. El guerrero de mil batallas quedó atónito. Escrutó los ojos de ella; aquellos orbes que tanto odio le representaban. Ve un gran brillo de honestidad en ellos y entonces aflora algo muy distinto al profundo odio que siempre le provocaban, algo completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Se trata de algo más, algo que no sabe cómo afrontar. Algo que remueve su alma, esa misma que creyó haber perdido hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Y, en esta ocasión, fue Sasuke quien sintió el ímpetu de ella. Por primera vez fue él quien se sintió invadido. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió derrotado. Derrotado ante la visión conmovedora que yacía enfrente. El dolor en su pecho quedó completamente de lado, pues fue obnubilado por esos luceros compasivos tan distintos a los suyos. Tanto su color como su brillantez parecían querer demostrar cuán diferentes eran sus respectivas almas. A pesar de ello, sus negros ojos, quienes estaban en total consonancia con su oscuridad interna, quisieron fundirse con las albinas perlas que ella poseía. Debía odiarla por su linaje Hyuga, pero una fuerza desconocida, algo magnético, gravitacional inclusive, lo sumergió en un mar de sentires inefables. En ella podía ver una empatía sin igual, podía ver una pureza fuera de este mundo, podía ver una nobleza no digna de un ser humano. Una que ninguno debería tener...

Pero ella sí la tenía. Ella sí tenía la fortaleza para dejar atrás el odio que devoraba el alma.

Ahora, el hecho de mirar esos ojos no le provocan el odio descomunal de siempre. Ahora hubo algo completamente distinto. Quizás fuera porque presentía a la muerte queriendo llevarlo hacia su tétrica morada. Quizás fuera porque en los últimos momentos de su vida quiso volver a ser el niño que alguna vez fue. Su izquierda comenzó a temblar cuando inició un movimiento, mas no era por dolor o por la debilidad de perder mucha sangre. Era porque, por alguna razón ajena a su comprensión, deseaba despejar esas lágrimas de aquellas mejillas. Esa mirada llorosa lo conmueve, provocando que las células de su corazón se vuelvan efervescentes. Quiere percibir el calor de esa nívea piel. Anhela contactar su ser relleno de nobleza, descubrir lo que alguna vez él también pudo ser. Pero mucho tiempo atrás, el destino se encargó de convertirlo en un demonio sediento de venganza y crueldad. Por ello, su mano extinguió su movimiento, deteniéndose al principio de la ruta que su alma deseaba tomar. Era una Hyuga, la heredera del clan que tanto odiaba y al que debía odiar eternamente.

Pero, por un largo momento, sintió respeto hacia ella.

Por un largo momento, la admiró de verdad.

Por un largo momento, quiso ser tan fuerte como ella lo era...

Y, motivado por tal razón, se dejó llevar por lo que realmente deseaba antes de morir: movió su mano y despejó sus lágrimas.

* * *

_Continuará._


	9. Capítulo Final

_Hola! Espero que todas/os estén excelente ;D. Contaré que este capítulo me emocionó mucho hacerlo (mucho más de lo que pensé que lo haría) y es precisamente eso lo que más me gusta de escribir: cuando te emocionas haciéndolo. Espero que la emoción angst, de impotencia y decepción (sí, decepción) que pretendo crear pueda llegar también a ustedes. _

_También dejaré una palabra clave respecto al final: «Destino». Quizá la palabra resulte enigmática, pero quien quiera saber por qué la nombro puede preguntarme a través de un review que yo gustosamente responderé. _

_También, tal como anuncié que haría en este capítulo 9 porque podía ser el final de la historia, paso a dejar mis mayores y sinceros agradecimientos a **Dangel7, FrancisVict, Ridesh, Cherrymarce, Maylina Black, Geo Tlalli, YamiHyuga22, Suiren15, Chichi-San 34, The Rainbow Flower, Haushinka-chan, Aswild, Rukia94, Sonsilva, Doncan, Bruja de la Noche, Nameless, Nana, Dagorfly, Avisss, Gab, Sdlsjj, WawisZ, Dariana, Sandra D, Caroly, Hammi Yang, Anairam Mariana, Yayapiu, Hinata, Hina-chan21, BbadGuy-Pato Producciones, Crit, Tashy, Francis, Curiosa, Matala, Restia32, Vchristell, Queonda, Miku, Mizuki Sota, Ideki14, Aloh, Cami-san Uzumaki, Hinamia, Mikaly-san, Akime Maxwell, Esther82, Lady, Dalyse** y por último a **los Guest** que no pusieron nombre xD. Estoy 99% seguro que no se me escapó nadie, pero si es así también le doy muchas gracias de corazón ^^_

* * *

—_Es de un clan guerrero igual que nosotros —Itachi, con el afán de engendrarle curiosidad a Sasuke, seguía muy animado contándole cosas de su prometida—. Ellos son muy fuertes también; no tanto como nosotros, pero son más numerosos. La combinación de ustedes dará hijos extraordinariamente fuertes. Por eso es que se ha concertado esta futura unión._

—_¿Y ella sabe que voy para allá? ¿Sabe que tiene un prometido?_

—_No lo sé, puede que sí o que no. Pero si su padre no se lo ha contado todavía, se lo dirá cuando lleguemos. Podrías ver su reacción en persona. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome?_

—_Igual que yo, supongo —se encogió de hombros—. A nadie le gusta que lo obliguen a casarse._

—_Lo sé, es algo que a mí tampoco me gusta, pero son cosas de familias tradicionales como la nuestra. Hay reglas y protocolos a seguir. De todas formas, llegado el momento sé que podrás decidir sobre tu propio destino. Por mientras conócela y dale siquiera la oportunidad de ser amigos. Pueden llevarse muy bien._

—_¿Tú crees? —cuestionó dudoso._

—_Sí —sonrió al ver que le estaba creando dudas a su hermanito—. Por lo que me contaron ella es una niña muy tímida, pero muy linda también. Es muy amable y tierna. De hecho, se sonroja fácilmente. Es una ternura de niña. _

_Sasuke masticaba a regañadientes su propia curiosidad. Por como se la describía su hermano mayor, parecía una niña agradable. Ya hasta le estaban dando ganas de conocerla._

—_¿Todavía no quieres saber el nombre de tu prometida? —preguntó Itachi al no recibir respuesta. _

_Sasuke guardó silencio varios segundos. Apretó los labios antes de contestar._

—_Está bien —bufó con frustración—, reconozco que me ha dado curiosidad. ¿Cómo se llama?_

—_Hinata Hyuga. _

—_Hi-na-ta Hyu-ga... —iteró deletreando._

_Sasuke nunca hubiera imaginado que tal nombre quedaría por siempre grabado en su mente, pero por razones muy distintas a las que en ese momento creía. Razones que lo llenarían de una tristeza y un odio incomparables..._

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Final**_

* * *

Sumidos en una avalancha de impresionante sentir, se miraron de una manera en que nunca antes lo hicieron. No hay piel, no hay carne, no hay sangre. No existe materialidad. Simplemente dejaron de existir. Lo que sí existe es una epifanía espiritual. Un sentir que los sobrepasa completamente. Un sentir más allá de la percepción normal y corriente. Son sus mismísimas almas las que se están contactando a través de la profundidad de sus miradas. Por primera vez entre ellos la luz está destellando por sobre la oscuridad.

De pronto, ella siente como la mano de él se posa en su mejilla. De manera tenue. Suavemente. Y, como si rompiera la cadena intangible que contamina su corazón de odio, comienza a despejar las lágrimas que allí tiene. Los vibrátiles ojos albinos se ensanchan por el asombro concedido. Esa mano le provocó una sofocación extraña. Como si la hubiera contactado una corriente de energía, algo que electrifica cada una de sus células. ¿Acaso había logrado tocar su negro corazón? ¿Acaso el demonio que tenía enfrente había reaccionado? Busca la respuesta en sus negros ojos. Le sorprende el tinte distinto que ahora tienen: están destellando algo que no es odio, que no es maldad. En ellos ve titilantes brillos que se mueven al vaivén impuesto por la emoción. La está mirando como si quisiera consolarla de verdad. Mientras él desliza con su pulgar las lágrimas nace algo que no entiende, que no se explica, que es contradictorio: esa mano la reconforta. La siniestra de aquel demonio la hace sentir tranquila. Por fin aparece algo distinto al odio, puesto que no está soñando: su antítesis la quiere consolar de verdad. Por un momento se siente flotar en el nimbo de sus ideales. Ellos la llevan a un mundo en que la esperanza sí tiene cabida. Es algo ingenuo, excesivamente positivo pensar así, pero es lo que siente. Y eso es lo que quiere: sentir que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Sentir que el demonio que tiene enfrente puede dejar de serlo. Ahora mismo Sasuke le está demostrando que sí tiene bondad en su interior. Si no la tuviera habría hundido el cuchillo. Pero ha visto cosas en él que depositan esperanza en el futuro: su amor a sus perros, como ha cuidado a Leonidas, como tiene de amiga a una mujer, como no ha hecho sufrir a Sakura, o el simple hecho de darles a ambas la oportunidad de estar sin cadenas ni marcas. Sí, hay cosas buenas en él. Hay esperanza de mutar lo que le tenía preparado porque confía en que el destino puede ser cambiado. No matándolo en su calamitoso estado, sino haciéndolo reaccionar. Esa ha sido su elección, la que no contaminaría su alma, la que podría darle una oportunidad de salvarlo de la oscuridad. ¿Acaso eso quería ella? ¿Salvar su alma?

Suspira por la emoción que la fustigaba. Por un momento siente el deseo de acariciar su mejilla también. Es un impulso, un deseo natural de brindar lo que sé es brindado. De equivalencia. De dar y recibir. Detiene aquel deseo por su contradicción natural. No podría hacer tal cosa con el hombre que mató a su primo. Ya le ha fallado a Neji lo suficiente. Y no quiere hacerlo dos veces. Se prohíbe devolver la caricia en honor a él, pero esa mano la hace sentir reconfortada igualmente, pues sigue despejando sus lágrimas de manera muy tenue, como si temiera hacerle daño con un movimiento un poco más brusco de lo normal.

El tiempo habitualmente comprimido en minutos, simuló convertirse en horas. Por un momento siente que dejará de llorar. Tiene ganas de dejar de hacerlo. Pronto sus lágrimas comienzan a cesar y no sabe por qué. O sí lo sabe, pero le cuesta mucho asimilarlo. Lo que tiene muy claro es que se ha formado una conexión, algo distinto, algo intangible para los cinco sentidos comunes, pero plenamente palpable para el alma. Por un momento podría jurar que la energía oscura que Sasuke siempre irradiaba ha pasado a iluminarse.

Él respira con marcada dificultad. Abre su boca para que más oxígeno llegue a sus pulmones porque la emoción lo atosiga, lo constriñe, lo invade y aprieta, quitándole el aliento. Es una sensación que, tal como le sucede a Hinata, él tampoco puede entender. Es algo distinto, algo que remueve su malherido corazón y lo hace latir luz en vez de oscuridad. El dolor que ha llevado en su alma durante tanto tiempo se apacigua, como si le inyectaran anestesia directamente al corazón. Lo único que había logrado una sensación similar era el estar con sus perros, pero esto es distinto. No mejor, tampoco peor, sino distinto. No quiere dejar de mirarla, no puede dejar de mirarla. Quiere que esas lágrimas se corten, que no siga sufriendo. Lo único que desea ahora es que ese llanto se detenga y ni siquiera él mismo entiende el por qué. No son razones que deban ser entendidas por la lógica, sino por el corazón. Por la mismísima alma. Esa mujer, con su incólume pureza, estaba drenando su odio. Al contactar esa mejilla, al dejar su titánico odio de lado, su ser sufre una poderosa revolución que ya no podrá dar marcha atrás. Hoy, precisamente esta noche, algo ha cambiado. Tiene, siente y vive, la calidez que resplandece ella. Hay solaz en su propio corazón, como si darle consuelo a ella significara dárselo a él mismo también. Surge paz. Esa última era la palabra clave, la que definía todo: Sasuke por primera vez en muchos años estaba sintiendo paz.

Hay algo que reverbera entre ambos. La invitación a sentir el alma del otro ha provocado cosas inexplicables. Hay afección. Hay piel. Hay un poderoso murmullo interior. La química de cuerpos y almas se los está comunicando de forma muy clara: son compatibles. Malditamente compatibles. Aunque ninguno de los dos deseaba que fuera así, lamentablemente lo son.

Dolor, tristeza, angustia, sufrimiento, pena. Palabras que desde los seis años se convirtieron en las más comunes en la vida de Sasuke. Palabras que se fusionaron para convertirse en una sola: odio. No obstante, ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocer algo que fuese nuevo, algo que no involucrara esas amargas palabras. Quería descubrir lo que Hinata estaba ofreciendo... ¿Pero qué era exactamente? ¿Felicidad, acaso?

De improviso, Uchiha retiró su mano con un ágil movimiento. Siente que el calor de su esclava lo quema, que se propaga a través de su negro corazón. Por un momento sintió las ganas de intentarlo. De creer con todas sus fuerzas que realmente puede haber otro camino; que todavía puede tomar el sendero contrario a la venganza. De creer en cada una de sus emocionadas palabras... pero ya es demasiado tarde para él. Aún le falta una última meta por cumplir, la más importante de todas. Y no podrá cumplirla si no es ayudado por el odio.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás para Sasuke Uchiha. No después de todo lo que ha hecho. Da un profundo suspiro; prolongado, triste, sentido. Por primera vez en toda su vida su corazón se abrirá en las siguientes y sinceras palabras.

—Algunas veces pensé en matarme por el dolor que llevaba por dentro —su voz no ejercía el volumen de siempre, pero, de algún modo, las palabras sí surgían con inusitada fuerza. A ella le sorprendió la honestidad de sus palabras—. ¿Sabes por qué no lo hice?

Los negros ojos despiden amargura. Entonces Hinata lo sabe definitivamente: ha contactado su enclaustrada alma. Por fin lo ha logrado. No es el hombre cerrado de siempre, ya no lleva ese furioso candado encima. Parece que su mismísima alma tomó posesión de su boca. Está siendo libre de toda presión u oscuridad por primera vez en muchos años. Este es el momento irrepetible, el momento en que se ha creado una burbuja dentro del mar de odio. Una burbuja que intenta escapar, que intenta liberarse de la jaula que ha contenido su corazón. La pequeña curva en la recta que lleva hacia otro sendero. La bifurcación que podía iniciar un cambio.

—¿P-por qué no lo hiciste?

—Por mi odio. Mi sed de venganza me hizo mantener la vida. Fue mi odio lo que me hizo sobrevivir. Sin él ya estaría muerto —sentenció con total seguridad—. Todos necesitamos de algo para seguir adelante. Todos necesitamos darle un sentido a nuestras vidas para continuarlas. El mío fue el odio. Y lo va a seguir siendo. Aún tengo que terminar una última cosa, mi última meta. Después de cumplirla podré morir tranquilo e irme al infierno, que, tal como dijiste, es mi verdadero hogar. Después de todo lo que he hecho el infierno es lo que me espera y lo que merezco. Ese es mi destino y lo acepto sin quejas.

—Sasuke... no tiene porque ser así. Todavía puedes darle un giro a tu vida. Aún es tiempo para... —hubiera continuado su idea, pero él la interrumpió de cuajo.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para mí.

—Nunca es tarde, Sasuke —respondió ella, impregnando su semblante de necesaria seguridad.

—Siempre hay un punto de no retorno y yo ya lo sobrepasé. Puedes darle las gracias a tu clan por convertirme en lo que soy ahora —su voz gruesa de hombre se agudizó un poco. Sus orbes comenzaban a perder los brillos que los iluminaban. La conexión formada comenzaba a perderse. El rencor galopaba escaños para tomar posesión de su ser otra vez.

La última frase cortó el flujo de los pensamientos femeninos. Ella tiñó su ser de sufrimiento, permaneciendo en angustioso silencio. Le dirigió su faz rellena de interminables incógnitas.

—Sasuke... por favor... dime qué fue lo que te hizo mi clan. A-así podría comprenderte mejor. Así podría pedirte disculpas por cualquier cosa que te hayan hecho los Hyuga. Así podría ayudarte a sanar tu dolor —aflicción diluyó el volumen de su voz, mas no la fuerza inherente a sus palabras.

—¿Ayudarme? —preguntó completamente asombrado. Su cuerpo manifestó tal sensación a través del cese total de cualquier movimiento, incluyendo el de la respiración.

Súbitamente la cabeza de Uchiha se tambaleó, quizá dando el temblor previo a un desmayo. Hinata, dejando cualquier resquemor de lado, se atrevió a preocuparse por su salud. De querer ayudarlo, de darle apoyo y un sostén del cual afirmarse. Podría morir esta noche y no deseaba que el rencor remanente se interpusiera en la decisión que ya había tomado. El odio que sentía por él no mermaría de un día para otro. De hecho, era inevitable que siempre existiese una cuota. Sin embargo, ya había tomado la decisión de hacer ganar a su empatía por sobre el odio y ahora tenía que proseguir tal decisión hasta el final. O lo ayudaba de todo corazón o no lo hacía, pero quedarse a mitad de camino no serviría de absolutamente nada. Es lo peor que podría hacer. Por eso no lo pensó más: se sentó a su lado para sostenerlo si era menester.

—Sí, a-ayudarte —tras los segundos que le tomó resolver su tesitura, confirmó su deseo—. Quiero mostrarte que hay más caminos además del odio. Que se puede dejar atrás, Sasuke. Pero necesito saber qué cambió el rumbo de tu vida. Necesito saber la razón de tanto odio. Si no lo sé nunca podré empatizar contigo. No podré entender la raíz de tu problema. No podré ayudarte de corazón y eso es lo que quiero yo: ayudarte de corazón. Permíteme hacerlo. Ya tomé mi decisión y no puedo, ni quiero, retractarla. Tengo que seguir con ella hasta el final —sus nerviosos dedos alisaron las arrugas en su vestido de forma inconsciente—. Por eso, te lo ruego: dime qué pasó contigo. Cuéntame qué te hizo mi clan. Quiero saber quien es Sasuke Uchiha realmente. Permíteme conocerte, tratar de entender ese dolor que convertiste en odio para poder soportarlo... Déjame ayudarte...

Esas perlas que difuminan pupilas e iris en el mismo color brillan con luz propia. Una alimentada por la vasta empatía que ese corazón tan puro posee. Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera semejante nobleza. Nunca nadie le había demostrado que el odio sí se podía superar. Sintió que Hinata le estaba sacando la venda de los ojos. Que, a pesar de ser una Hyuga, ella no tenía culpa de nada salvo de su ignorancia.

Y entonces Sasuke entendió que un ser humano no sólo podía ser un demonio: también podía ser un ángel. Lo tenía en frente.

Vació su mirada de todo lo circundante, dejando volar su mente a los dolorosos recuerdos que laceraban su corazón cada día de su vida. No había un solo día, ni siquiera uno solo, en que aquella horripilante tarde no volviera a su mente. La tarde en que toda felicidad fue cortada de raíz; la tarde en que dejó de tener un corazón noble palpitando en el pecho; la terrible tarde en que todo cambió...

—Hace muchos años —dando un sonoro suspiro, inició el horrendo relato que llevaría a la verdad—, cuando tenía solamente seis años, mis padres me comprometieron con una niña de la nación vecina. Tu nación...

* * *

—_Entendemos que una espada forma parte del cuerpo de todo guerrero tal como una mano o una pierna, pero por favor todas las espadas secundarias deben quedar aquí, así como también cualquier escudo que traigan. Cuando regresen se los devolveremos, respetables señores. Créanme que los cuidaremos bien._

_En la entrada principal que unía ambos países, la guardia fronteriza solicitaba de manera amable la entrega de los instrumentos bélicos, que, precisamente por su carácter, no podían ingresar. A los Uchiha no les llamó la atención mayormente, pues aquello era algo regular cuando se daban visitas amigables entre guerreros de ambas naciones. El protocolo establecido así lo señalaba, ya que el cargar más armas era visto como una irrespetuosa falta de confianza. El lado contrario también cedía al permitirles conservar sus espadas primarias en vez de prohibírselas. Era una señal de honorable confianza mutua._

—_Traemos sólo una espada. Y escudos no traemos ninguno._

_Los soldados se miraron dos segundos lanzándose incógnitas que se esforzaron en disimular. De ser otros visitantes habrían procedido con una revisión exhaustiva de los carruajes, pero se trataba del clan Uchiha y dudar de su palabra no habría sido una opción inteligente. _

—_Muy bien, adelante._

_Los tres carruajes avanzaron sin mayor demora. Sasuke, en compañía de su madre y de Itachi, disfrutó emocionadamente del paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos; era la primera vez que visitaba otra nación. Hacerlo no era algo que se diera comúnmente, ya que la mayoría de países solían ser muy cerrados por la natural desconfianza hacia los extranjeros. No obstante, la relación entre las dos naciones vecinas habían sido buenas durante un largo tiempo, de modo que visitas mutuas se realizaban frecuentemente tanto para mejorar las relaciones sociales como para darle mayor actividad al comercio. El dinero de turistas siempre sería bien recibido. De hecho, las monedas de oro eran mucho más valiosas que las personas que las portaban._

_Una hora después los ojos del Uchiha más pequeño concentraron su atención todavía más: un bosque de aspecto ligeramente pantanoso apareció para saludarlo a un costado del camino. A pesar del cieno que se vislumbraba, el perfumado aroma de los pinos, abetos y álamos, acarició su olfato a través de la ventana abierta. Inspiró profundamente varias veces para memorizarlo. Segundos después se entretuvo mirando las sombras de las pobladas ramas movidas por la cálida brisa. Se proyectaban sobre el suelo entretejiéndose sinuosamente, dibujando alargadas formas que parecían las lianas de una selva. Le llamó la atención lo denso que era aquel bosque, como si cada árbol se empeñara en conquistar el espacio del vecino, mientras las frondosas copas de hojas oblicuas impedían el paso del sol. No obstante, habían helechos y otras plantas a ras de suelo que lograban limosnas solares durante ciertas horas de la tarde, como ahora mismo sucedía. También notó con curiosidad como algunas hojas se soltaban de los árboles, viajando errabundas sobre alguna invisible alfombra eólica. Por un momento, pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría bajarse y explorar aquel bosque que alimentaba la imaginación. ¿Viviría algún animal peligroso allí? Lo dudaba, puesto que por la carretera que transitaban debían pasar muchos carruajes y los animales inteligentes, como solían serlo los depredadores, se alejaban ante cualquier presencia humana masiva. Lo que el niño todavía no sabía es que pronto conocería ese bosque, pero por razones muy distintas..._

—_Sasuke, mira aquí —apuntó Itachi hacia su propia ventana, indicando con su dedo las ocres cumbres que se erguían en una lejanía que intentaba empequeñecerlas, pero sin acabar de lograrlo._

_El niño hizo caso, viendo al pie de las montañas un valle jaspeado con un verde revestimiento de pinos. Una gran cascada podía verse descendiendo por un grisáceo despeñadero._

—_Son muy bonitas —comentó fascinado. Esto de viajar comenzaba a gustarle mucho —, pero me gustaría venir a explorar con más detalle el bosque que asoma en mi propia ventana._

—_Seguramente lo visitarás más adelante con tu prometida... —bromeó divertido mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a la madre de ambos. _

—_Qué gracioso —se quejó el niño poniendo los brazos en jarras._

—_Tranquilo, es una broma —__le dijo Itachi despeluzando sus cabellos._

—_Ey, me costó peinarme, hermano. Sabes que tengo el cabello rebelde —se quejó él intentando arreglárselo nuevamente sólo por instinto._

—_El viento que se cuela por la ventana ya te lo tenía todo desgreñado de todas formas —justificó él, divertido._

—_Jodido viento —se quejó el pequeño —. Mejor no me peinaré nunca. Me evitaré percances así._

_Itachi y su madre se rieron con ganas._

_Pronto, el camino perdió su forma lineal y el carruaje fue aminorando su velocidad para sortear de manera más cuidadosa la serie de curvas en «S» que iban apareciendo. Lentamente, tras un trecho de tiempo, el sendero de grava fue desovillándose hasta retomar una recta que se volvería continua._

—_Mamá, ¿cómo son los Hyuga? —preguntó Sasuke._

—_Son muy amables, hijo, aunque tienen los ojos muy extraños. Son blanquecinos y pareciera que no tuvieran pupilas, pero sí las tienen, aunque del mismo color que los iris. Hay que acercarse a menos de un metro para poder divisarlas._

_Sasuke y su madre siguieron hablando alegremente, aunque Itachi no participó en la conversación. Tras los muchos minutos de viaje que ya llevaban apareció algo que comenzó a inquietarlo; algo que se manifestó como una suspicacia que pronto adquirió el volumen de una sospecha. La voz del presentimiento se activó para palpitar un insistente pensamiento: a pesar de ser la carretera principal, desde que habían iniciado el trayecto no se habían cruzado con ningún otro carruaje ni en el carril contrario ni en el propio. Algo muy extraño tomando en cuenta que los viajes turísticos eran mucho más frecuentes que antes y sobre todo en los fines de semana. Por ello, comenzó a suscitarse cierta intranquilidad en él._

_Pasaron un par de minutos en que la amena conversación de Sasuke con su progenitora concluyó. Ambos centraron su mirada en Itachi y enseguida notaron que su semblante había mutado. _

—_Te noto muy silencioso, hermano —apuntó extrañado tanto por su mutismo como por su semblante —. Te veo preocupado incluso._

—_No, Sasuke. Sólo estaba pensando._

—_¿Pasa algo, hijo? —inquirió curiosa._

—_Nada, madre. Sólo pensaba mientras disfrutaba el panorama —procuró sonar despreocupado, aunque no lo consiguió del todo. Su postura erizada indicaba que no estaba disfrutando el paisaje, más bien parecía estar alerta._

—_A mí también me extraña que no hayan aparecido más carruajes —avisó Sasuke, adivinando que era tal cosa la que estaba distrayendo a su hermano._

_Itachi lo miró sorprendido. Incluso alguien tan pequeño como Sasuke se había dado cuenta de ello, aunque, pese a su corta edad, su hermanito era muy inteligente para deducir cosas. _

—_¿A qué crees que se deba? —preguntó la matriarca, echándole una mirada al pequeño y luego a su hermano mayor._

—_No lo sé —contestó el joven, sin despegar su mirada de la ventana—, pero es algo singular. Es como si hubieran bloqueado el camino para que nosotros fuéramos los únicos viajeros —se tomó el mentón, pensativo. Rápidamente precisó algo más —. Aunque no hay ninguna razón para preocuparse, ya que nuestros clanes tienen buenas relaciones y Hiashi es un hombre de honor._

—_¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el menor._

—_Tranquilo, Sasuke —intervino gentilmente su progenitora—, a veces hay que confiar en la gente —habló mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con dulzura —. Más si se trata de la familia de tu prometida._

—_Así es —la apoyó Itachi._

_A pesar de sus últimas palabras, el guerrero seguía intranquilo. Ahora mismo estaban transitando por una hondonada con altas laderas a los lados; una ubicación nada favorable en que carecían de dominio visual y espacial. Era un lugar propicio, perfecto, para una emboscada. El clan Hyuga era honorable, con un gran prestigio de siglos a cuestas. Sin embargo, había algo extraño esparciéndose por el aire esa tarde. No habían siquiera pájaros volando. Y estaban en un nación ajena, con apenas una espada y vulnerables al ataque sorpresa de todo un ejército. Comenzaba a sentir que venir no había sido una buena idea, pero tanto él como los Uchiha, antes de emprender el viaje, desdeñaron cualquier posible peligro sabiéndose muy superiores al resto. Por ejemplo, si sólo tuvieran que batallar contra los Hyuga no habría problemas ni siquiera en las circunstancias actuales. A pesar de que ellos eran más numerosos, Itachi tenía la completa seguridad de que el clan Uchiha los vencería en una batalla. Quizá con alguna baja de por medio, pero la victoria sería un hecho. Pero hablar de un ejército completo ya eran palabras mayores hasta para ellos. _

_Justo cuando Itachi pensaría que sus sospechas eran sólo paranoias suyas, __los carruajes fueron disminuyendo su velocidad hasta detenerse completamente. Intrigado, Sasuke se preguntó si acaso ya habían llegado a destino, pero desechó la idea rápidamente. Era muy temprano como para haber arribado; el sol brillaba con suma potencia todavía. De todas maneras asomó su cabeza por la ventana y dirigió su mirada hacia adelante para ver la consabida ciudad capital, pero lo único que divisó fue como una gruesa barricada de árboles cortaban el camino. Parecían haber caído por acción del hombre y no de la naturaleza..._

_Itachi, mirando al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, no tuvo que pensar dos veces de qué se trataba._

—_¡Es una emboscada!_

—_¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Sasuke sin entender por qué alguien desearía atacarlos._

—_¡Aléjate de la ventana, Sasuke!_

_Itachi alcanzó a tirar de los hombros de su hermanito antes de que una flecha se clavara en su cabeza. Sin perder un segundo de tiempo, el joven guerrero abrió el entretecho interior del carruaje y sacó tres escudos; dos grandes y uno más pequeño, apropiado para el tamaño de Sasuke. También sacó espadas secundarias. Hacía mucho tiempo que, para viajes formales, habían escondido tales objetos por precaución, aunque nunca pensaron que un día tendrían que usarlos realmente._

_Los caballos se encabritaron y relincharon asustados, pero pronto fueron acallados por las numerosas flechas que recibieron, movimiento estratégico para impedir la huida en alguno de ellos. _

_Sasuke supo inmediatamente que sobrevivir a una emboscada bajo esas circunstancias tan desfavorables era muy difícil. Mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente sin entender por qué los estaban atacando. __El miedo aceleró su corazón y palpitó marejadas de adrenalina que ondularon por sobre su piel, enervando todos y cada uno de sus vellos corporales. Y aquel sentir de espanto sideral aumentó todavía más pensando en que toda su familia moriría. _

—_¡Cobardes hijos de puta! —se escuchó un rabioso grito desde el primer carruaje, algunos metros por delante. Había sido el tío de ambos._

—_¡Hay que irnos cuanto antes! —exclamó Itachi—. ¡Salgan detrás de mí y alcen bien sus escudos! —indicó la puerta más próxima a una de las laderas._

_Rápidamente Sasuke y su madre, uno tras otro y siguiendo al avezado guerrero, descendieron por la puerta situada a la izquierda. Una marea de flechas mezcladas con saetas chocaron contra sus escudos de cuerpo completo; algunas rebotando, otras clavándose superficialmente en ellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vieron en las altas laderas dos batallones de arqueros dispuestos en fila a cada lado. Eran muchos y seguramente las aljabas que llevaban en sus espaldas estaban repletas de flechas._

_El resto de la familia Uchiha también salió desde los otros dos carruajes y se agruparon a sorprendente velocidad. Flexionando las rodillas, adoptaron una formación cónica y contactaron sus escudos de tal forma que todos reunidos asemejaron el caparazón de una tortuga. El movimiento resultó a la perfección, ya que pudieron contener las flechas que provenían desde todas direcciones. _

—_Vamos hacia la ladera izquierda y apeguémonos, ella nos cubrirá la espalda —anunció el patriarca del clan, sorprendentemente tranquilo para una situación tan grave. _

—_¿¡Por qué están haciendo esto!? —preguntó la madre de Sasuke histéricamente, en completa contraposición al estado de su esposo. Una clara diferencia entre una civil y un guerrero con muchas batallas encima. _

—_Son unos traidores cobardes, por eso —bramó él._

_Las flechas seguían cayendo torrencialmente. Sasuke, al medio de la formación, __tuvo la sensación de encontrarse metido en una grotesca pesadilla que succionaba su corazón. Rogó poder despertar de ella, pero lamentablemente la realidad sería mucho más dura._

—_Lo importante ahora es concentrarnos en sobrevivir. Ya ajustaremos cuentas después. Pueden ser todo un ejército, pero somos el clan Uchiha y no caeremos fácilmente._

—_¡Sí! —exclamaron casi todos al unísono._

_Sin necesidad de decir más palabras, simplemente se miraron y asintieron como si todos pudieran leerse el pensamiento. Rápidamente se apegaron a la ladera izquierda para que así no les llegara ninguna flecha por la espalda. Además, tuvieron la suerte que aquella ladera estuviera lo suficientemente hendida como para desplazarse con mayor libertad sin temer que les llegaran ataques por arriba de la cabeza. Se desplazaron a gran velocidad mientras la lluvia de flechas laterales intentaba perforar sus carnes sin lograrlo. Era una fortuna estratégica que hubiesen ocultado escudos en los carruajes o de lo contrario habrían muerto al primer minuto. No faltaba mucho para dejar atrás la hondonada y aumentar sus posibilidades de sobrevivir escapando hacia el bosque pantanoso. Sin embargo, un gran batallón de infantería asomaba justo en el horizonte representando una lóbrega amenaza. Fácilmente eran más de cuatrocientos hombres, así que evidentemente la emboscada estaba concertada por toda la nación. ¿Pero por qué razón? ¿Qué demonios había llevado a los Hyuga y a su país a cometer un acto tan vil y cobarde? No había tiempo de pensar en ello, sólo de afrontar un combate que incluso para el habilidoso clan Uchiha aparecía como imposible de ganar. _

—_Es imposible que sobrevivamos todos —dijo certeramente el líder—, así que la prioridad es Sasuke, Itachi y mi esposa. El resto avanzaremos en un ataque frontal y nos mezclaremos con el enemigo, así las flechas cesarán para no causar muertes colaterales entre sus propios compañeros. Una vez que abramos una brecha entre esa marea humana, Itachi, Sasuke y tú —miró a su esposa— corran en diagonal hacia el bosque para huir. Háganlo como nunca corrieron en sus vidas, pues sólo habrá una oportunidad._

—_Yo lucharé con ustedes —aseguró Itachi._

—_No desperdicies tu vida. Tú debes sobrevivir y vengar nuestras muertes —aseguró el patriarca familiar._

_Itachi apretó dientes y puños por la enorme frustración que atravesó su columna en forma de ofidio escalofrío. _

_La madre de Sasuke dio una mirada que entremezcló angustia y amor por su esposo. Él hizo lo mismo con ella y con sus dos hijos. Mientras el corazón estallaba en sus pechos, supieron con sumo dolor que sería la última vez que se verían. Fue una amarga despedida de apenas unos cuantos segundos. La última vez que Sasuke vería a su padre y al resto de su familia. _

—_Cuiden a su madre —dijo él antes de darse vuelta dispuesto a acometer su último ataque._

_El pequeño se sintió invadido alternativamente por un hielo y por un fuego calcinantes, mismos que se amalgamaron en un solo conjunto que destrozó su alma. __Incontables lágrimas surcaron su rostro; lágrimas que labraron la terrible agonía que sufría. Todo por culpa de venir a esta nación maldita, todo por confiar en un clan sin honor como lo eran los Hyuga._

_El jefe familiar miró a sus compañeros mientras hacía arder sus ojos —. ¡No importa que perdamos los brazos o las piernas, seguiremos luchando hasta el último latido de nuestro corazón! ¡Mataremos a muchísimos antes de sucumbir! —desde el mismo pecho manó una voz valiente y sin temor alguno, azuzando a sus compañeros._

_Un grito de guerra surgió espontáneamente como apoyo a la arenga. Mantuvieron la formación estilo tortuga hasta que la colisión con el batallón enemigo fue inminente. Fue entonces que se dirigieron con las espadas en alto para asestar las últimas estocadas que podrían. La sangre y el metal se conjuntaron en una vesania de muerte. Peleando ferozmente, ya sin la lluvia de flechas encima de sus cabezas, lograron abrir una brecha entre los brazos, manos y piernas cercenadas. Los gritos de dolor se orquestaron siniestramente para hacer temblar a los enemigos y hacerles ver quienes eran los Uchiha realmente._

—_¡Ahora! ¡Corran! ¡Sobrevivan para cobrar venganza por nosotros!_

_Itachi a una velocidad infernal mató a todos los soldados que se atrevieron a interceptarles el camino. Guerreros comunes y corrientes que no eran capaces de mover sus escudos lo suficientemente rápido para protegerse de las estocadas que destajaban carne y hueso como si fueran mantequilla. El resto de enemigos fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no atravesarse en el camino del afamado Itachi Uchiha._

_Llegaron a los inicios del bosque. El trío de sobrevivientes echó una rápida mirada hacia atrás, en donde los gritos de combate proseguían. _

—_Demonios —masculló Itachi, apretando sus puños por la frustración de no poder hacer nada más para ayudar a su familia._

_Ante el verdadero océano de hombres que los rodearon, los Uchiha que fueron al sacrificio terminaron cayendo entre el metal empuñado por cientos de brazos. Era imposible resistir más ante una horda tan infernal, pero, pese a la terrible diferencia numérica, aniquilaron a muchos antes de morir._

—_¡Corre, Sasuke! ¡Corre, mamá! —exclamó Itachi, sabiendo que ahora irían a cazarlos a ellos._

_El batallón, enfervorizado por la sangre, exigieron más de ella a través de improperios y gritos animalescos. Un salvajismo que los hizo parecerse más a bestias que a verdaderos guerreros. _

_Cuando los arqueros se sintieron lo suficientemente cerca como para probar puntería, comenzaron a arrojar sus mortíferas flechas tentando suerte. Varios segundos después, la fémina cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras daba un agudo chillido de dolor. A pesar de la espesa maraña de árboles una flecha le llegó en el talón izquierdo, por lo que ya no podría seguir corriendo._

—_¡Mamá! —gritaron ambos hijos al unísono, mientras sus rostros lividecían tanto que parecieron evaporar todo rastro de sangre._

—_¡Corre, hijo! ¡Salva a Sasuke! ¡Él es quien importa! —gritó inmediatamente._

—_¡No te dejaré! —rechazó Itachi a la misma velocidad._

—_¡Yo tampoco! —gritó Sasuke; el aliento le jadeaba trabajosamente al entrar y salir de la garganta._

_Más allá, a la carrera, el amenazante contingente se acercaba a velocidad criminal._

—_¡Corran, se los ruego! ¡Háganlo por mí o moriremos todos! ¡Por favor! —suplicó desesperadamente. _

_El desgarrador pedido hizo que una lucidez cruda golpeara el cerebro de Itachi, una que le hizo ver, pese a todo el dolor que implicaba aceptarlo, que su madre ya estaba perdida. Con una flecha clavada nunca podría escapar del hado terrible que se le cernía. Las lágrimas se incrementaron por la terrible opción que debía tomar, pero no tenía más alternativa que dejarla atrás. No podía hacer otra cosa si realmente quería salvar a su hermano pequeño._

—_Te amo, mamá —se despidió Itachi con el dolor desplazándose por el doquier de sus facciones, al tiempo que __sentía como si un puntiagudo hielo subiera por dentro de su pecho hasta propagarse por toda su columna._

—_¡Mamá! —gritó Sasuke sin importarle nada. Quiso volver y protegerla, no importándole su vida sino la de ella. Fue Itachi quien se lo impidió cargándolo en un hombro._

—_¡Los amo, hijos!_

—_¡Mamá!_

_Esa sería la última vez que Sasuke vería a quien le dio la vida. Entonces sintió algo mucho peor que un escalofrío. Algo permanente que hizo descender su temperatura interna a cifras glaciales. Era el terrible dolor que cualquier adulto siente al perder a su madre, pero multiplicándose por ser la víctima un niño de apenas seis años. Multiplicándose porque no era una muerte natural, sino un malvado asesinato. Multiplicándose por haber perdido también a su amado padre y al resto de su familia._

_Un poco más atrás escuchó los gritos desesperados de su madre clamando por la vida de sus hijos. Gritos rellenos de angustia que fueron acallados tras un largo y prolongado alarido de dolor que resonó como un eco entre altas montañas. Sasuke no vio su muerte, pero la sintió. La sintió en su propio corazón como un sufrimiento absolutamente espantoso._

_Itachi, mientras sus lágrimas se desprendían a contra viento, corría con su hermano a cuestas, entremetiéndose entre malezas, arbustos y helechos. Sin embargo, no lograba dejar atrás al contingente que no disminuía su velocidad. Era sólo cosa de tiempo para que los enemigos terminasen con los últimos dos Uchiha._

_Trepidando a través de todo su ser, Sasuke vivió el terror constante de que su hermano se sacrificara por él. De que se arrancara del cerebro la palabra «Separémonos» y la echara por la boca convirtiéndola en realidad. No quería perder lo último que le quedaba en la vida; a quien tanto amaba; a su inspiración. _

_Medir el tamaño del amor no era algo posible, pues los sentimientos no eran matemáticas. Y una comparación sería algo injusto para el resto de su familia. Pero sí sabía muy bien que con su hermano tenía una profunda conexión; única y especial. No obstante, su gran temor finalmente arribó, pues Itachi lo supo con brutal claridad: si no hacía de señuelo ambos morirían. Sin detener su veloz carrera, le dio sus últimas instrucciones a su adorado hermano._

—_Sasuke, cubre todo tu cuerpo con el oscuro fango a orillas de aquel arroyo —lo indicó fugazmente—. Camúflate con él incluyendo labios y párpados. Pase lo que pase no hagas ningún movimiento hasta que el peligro se haya disuelto._

—_¿Pero y tú? —tuvo tanto miedo de preguntar que ni él mismo supo como las palabras consiguieron salir por su boca._

—_Yo los llevaré hacia delante para que me persigan solamente a mí. Seré el señuelo que los alejará de ti._

—_Pero __son demasiados, Itachi. Vas a morir —se estremeció al decirlo, mientras más lágrimas se desplazaban añorando tocar el suelo del bosque._

—_Todos morimos, Sasuke —aseveró instantáneamente esa gran verdad—. Es algo inevitable y ahora ha llegado mi hora, pero moriré satisfecho sabiendo que tú estarás bien. Créeme: no hay mejor muerte para un guerrero que sacrificarse protegiendo lo que ama._

—_He-hermano... __—__su alma tembló terriblemente y contagió a las cuerdas vocales._

_Itachi se detuvo y dejó al pequeño en el suelo. Mientras muchas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambos, se acuclilló para brindarle un emocionado abrazo. Hubiera querido hacerlo durar más que un par de segundos, pero el tiempo apremiaba sin piedad._

—_Ve, Sasuke —le clavó la intensidad de su mirada._

—_Pero..._

—_Entiéndelo, por favor. Si no hago de carnada ambos moriremos. Debes sobrevivir para que tú los hagas pagar por esto. Tú vengarás a toda nuestra familia._

_Llorando mares, el chiquillo de apenas seis años entendió, con una claridad omnisciente, aquella misión que definiría su vida entera. No era necesario que Itachi se lo dijera, él ya lo tenía muy claro desde el mismo momento en que comenzaron a caer las flechas: si sobrevivía acabaría con todos los Hyuga, incluyendo al ejército. Así, cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus cortas uñas lograron vulnerar la piel, aseguró lo siguiente:_

—_Te lo juro, hermano —articuló el juramento a total solemnidad; una completamente impropia de un niño de apenas seis años—. Yo los haré pagar._

_Itachi asintió mientras un destello atravesaba su mente como una precognición: en ella aparecía la imagen de Sasuke aniquilando a los cobardes Hyuga._

—_Ahora corre, Sasuke. Corre —le susurró, ya que un grito podría haber advertido a los enemigos que se estaban separando._

_El niño hizo caso con el dolor destrozándole el alma. La sombra siniestra y aterradora de la muerte que se cernía sobre su hermano mayor, provocó que su corazón precipitara los latidos convirtiéndolos en auténticos estoques de hielo. A celeridad espantosa, un escalofrío lo recorrió desde la raíz de sus cabellos hasta estallar a través de sus muslos. Oculto tras los espesos y gruesos pilares de árboles, se volteó un segundo para ver como la figura de su hermano se perdía para siempre. __El que en ese entonces era el guerrero más fuerte de todos, llevó a sus cazadores al lugar contrario a donde realmente estaba Sasuke. Gracias a eso, el chiquillo obtuvo la oportunidad de escapar._

_Esa sería la última vez que vería a Itachi con vida..._

_La última._

_Sufriendo una bestialidad de sentires pesarosos, Sasuke llegó rápidamente a su destino, enlodándose tal como se lo dijo Itachi. Su cuerpo entero quedó cubierto por el cieno a tal punto que necesitó despejar sus fosas nasales de él. Enterrándose en el corazón del pantano, no entendía qué había pasado como para que, de un momento a otro, la felicidad de conocer otra nación se hubiera transformado en el espantoso dolor de perder a toda su familia. Cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no abrieran un trazo en el oscuro fango que lo cubría. Cuando segundos después escuchó los presurosos pasos de los persecutores que seguían a Itachi, no pudo evitar abrir los párpados. Fue entonces que, a pesar de los escasos segundos, vio algo que permanecería eternamente en su memoria: en la primera línea del contingente iban guerreros que tenían los ojos albinos y aparentemente sin pupilas. Los ojos que su madre había descrito como los de los Hyuga. Unos perturbadores, más dignos de demonios que de seres humanos. Ojos que Sasuke jamás olvidaría en toda su vida..._

_Repentinamente, el último Uchiha tuvo la extraña sensación de que se encogía, como si su fuerza vital hubiera quedado reducida a una débil chispa, mientras el bosque que lo rodeaba daba la impresión de acrecentar su tamaño. Era el peso de la terrible desolación, de estar completamente solo en el mundo siendo apenas un infante. El peso de haber perdido a toda su familia por un ataque traicionero, cobarde y vil. Las __lágrimas que se obligaba a retener escocían sus ojos como brasas incandescentes__, mientras __el dolor en su corazón comenzó a impeler violentamente la sangre a través de las paredes de su cuerpo. Fue como si el líquido vital se hubiera convertido en una dañina corriente eléctrica. Temblaron sus ojos; castañetearon sus dientes; crepitó su corazón. _

_Cuando los hombres se perdieron tras el horizonte de coníferas, Sasuke cerró los ojos apretando a toda potencia sus párpados. Otro alud inexorable de dolor acudió a martirizarlo, mismo sufrimiento que se convertiría en un odio tan vasto como el cielo. No supo cuanta furia ni cuanta sed de venganza crecía en su interior, pero sí tuvo claro que continuaría hasta lograr una infinidad en ambas cosas. Fue entonces que se montó a la locura vesánica que provocaba el odio y, como si hubiese entrado a un trance, asestó las siguientes palabras que no necesitaron ser verbales para adquirir una potencia infernal: _

_»__¡Por ti, madre! ¡Por ti, padre! ¡Por ti, amado hermano! ¡Voy a destruir cada cimiento de esta maldita nación! ¡La veré arder en llamas hasta el último trozo! ¡Y extinguiré al clan Hyuga! ¡Lo juro ante todos los dioses y demonios que existan! ¡Lo juro por toda mi familia! ¡Los haré pagar a todos ustedes, malditos! ¡A todos!_

* * *

—Ese fue el momento en que me convertí en un demonio —terminó de narrar su historia con un par de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Los mismos no miraban a Hinata: estaban perdidos en el vacío que provocaba la abstracción; fijos en un punto determinado, mirando sin mirar. La realidad es que estuvo hablando consigo mismo y no con ella. Todo había sido un soliloquio de cruento dolor.

Ella quedó absorta. Perpleja. Anonadada. Su cerebro fue hecho polvo. Los ojos albinos estaban tan abiertos que parecían dispuestos a superar cualquier límite biológico. Yacían desorbitados; idos y poseídos por el asombro más abismal. En su interior se suscitaron terribles sentires que alcanzaron una dantesca magnitud. ¿Por qué habían hecho algo tan horrible? La decepción que sentía hacia su familia se le incrustó como un terrible puñal en la espalda. No podía creer que las personas que la cuidaron desde niña pudieran haber hecho semejante maldad. No podía creer que tuvieran una dicotomía tan abominable. Y jamás lo hubiera creído si no fuera por las lágrimas de Sasuke. Aceptar lo escuchado le habría sido imposible si no estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos el dolor que caía por su rostro. Un hombre tan orgulloso como él, que incluso cuando murieron sus perros logró aguantar las lágrimas, ahora las liberaba por el dolor del maligno recuerdo.

—Aún hoy en día no puedo quitarme de la cabeza los últimos gritos de mi madre. Aún hoy en día siento el último abrazo de mi hermano antes de dar su vida para salvarme —sus ojos estaban perdidos, hundidos en los recuerdos. Ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta de que lágrimas denunciaban la intensidad de su dolor. De haberlo sabido su orgullo las habría detenido, como siempre lo hacía —. A veces tengo pesadillas que me hacen sentir que estoy allí nuevamente. Son sueños tan reales, tan malditamente reales, que sufro la muerte de mi familia otra vez como si todo se repitiese —su voz se desmenuzó en matices agudos y graves por culpa de la agobiante congoja —. Muchas noches no puedo dormir tranquilo, ni siquiera endureciendo mi corazón he podido hacerlo —un suspiro emergió como una explosión. Cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así durante unos largos segundos de silencio. Luego abrió de manera lenta sus párpados, como si yunques colgaran de ellos.

Hinata seguía en estado de shock, apenas procesando la abominable información recibida. La guerrera se lo advirtió: los Hyuga eran demonios que se hacían pasar por santos. Ya no tenía duda de que su padre había matado a Hizashi. Ya no tenía duda de cuanto debió sufrir por Neji por ello. Y aún así tuvo la nobleza de ocultárselo. También recordó, vagamente, como durante esos años escuchó algo sobre que tendría un prometido, pero nunca más supo del tema. Sí, ahora podía entender todo el odio que Sasuke sentía por ella. Ahora lo comprendía perfectamente...

Era hora de decir algo... ¿pero qué podía decirse en circunstancias tan dolorosas? ¿Qué?

—Yo... y-yo lo siento tanto —con voz desgarrada fue lo único que consiguió decir. El sufrimiento acorraló cada célula de Hinata. Un torbellino de aflicción era toda ella.

Sasuke apenas escuchó sus palabras, pues naufragaba en otra dimensión; aquella que sólo los vívidos recuerdos podían crear. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que algunas lágrimas huían por el valle de sus mejillas.

—Te usaron como carnada —clavó sus ojos en los de ella, como si recién recordara que estaba a su lado—. Como la excusa perfecta para acabar con mi familia. Desde entonces escuchar tu nombre, ver tus ojos, tan sólo tenerte cerca, me produce un odio implacable. Mientras tú vivías feliz y sin sobresaltos, sin enterarte de nada, a mí me dejaron huérfano y me persiguieron para aniquilarme mañana, tarde y noche. Todo eso cuando apenas tenía seis años —. Aunque cerró fuertemente sus párpados para detener las lágrimas de las que recién se percataba, de igual manera algunas se rebelaron ante el orgullo que deseaba oprimirlas.

Hinata quiso hablar nuevamente, pero su mensaje verbal sería demasiado lacónico como para que sirviera de algo. Entonces condenó sus labios al reinado del silencio, aunque sus respiros no se sometieron a tal monarquía: emergieron sonoros y dolidos al mismo tiempo. Su peculiar mirada se vació en el horizonte; triste, apesadumbrada, completamente derrotada.

—Me persiguieron por tres meses no sólo guerreros de tu clan o del ejército de tu nación, sino también civiles —cerró los puños de tal manera que el óseo color blanco asomó a plena potencia en los nudillos—. Ofrecieron una gran recompensa por mi cadáver y familias enteras, padres, madres con sus hijos, incluso con niños pequeños, estuvieron buscándome para darme muerte y ganarse el monto de oro. Queriendo matar a un niño de seis años que jamás habían visto, que ningún daño les había hecho, sólo por el vil dinero —resolló ofuscado, incendiando su semblante—. Únicamente cuando me dieron por muerto cesó la cacería humana. Fue entonces —a pesar de su actual debilidad física, sus palabras surgieron con ferocidad —fue entonces cuando perdí mi fe en la humanidad —su voz terminó quebrándose por completo; el alma rota en cientos de pedazos.

El aire abandonó los pulmones femeninos a través de un amargado suspiro. Hinata bajó su cabeza, llorando mucho más que él. Ahora comprendía el por qué desde el primer momento en que la vio en la tienda de esclavas le dirigió esa mirada tan llena de odio, tan llena de rencor, tan exhuberante de inquina, puesto que desde los seis años había acumulado un odio ineluctable. Algo que después de tanto tiempo no podría dejar atrás. Por eso deseaba hacerla sufrir, pues, como él mismo lo dijo, sólo la venganza podría calmar el terrible dolor que habitaba en su alma. Se sintió abatida, tanto que cerró sus puños por la horrible sensación que la consumía. No quería creer lo relatado, pero desde pequeña siempre supo que su clan ocultaba cosas. Ya no quería llevar el apellido Hyuga encima. Es que no podía asimilar tanta maldad. No quería asumir que estuviera tan equivocada respecto a su propia familia. Tan enceguecida, tan sumida en la ignorancia. Quería deshacer el pasado, escapar de él. Huir a un mundo paralelo o una dimensión desconocida. ¡Romper la maldita realidad como si fuera un cristal!

Solloza, llora, cae en sonoro llanto. Él la mira; siente deseos de despejar sus lágrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez no se deja llevar. Nunca más lo haría. Nunca más olvidaría que ella era la descendiente de quienes mataron a su familia.

—Sasuke... y-yo no sé qué decirte... —su garganta quería cerrarse. Una árida presión sintió allí, mas cogió fuerzas de flaqueza para decir de una vez lo que ansiaba —. Sé que nada de lo que diga podrá cambiar algo, pe-pero lo siento tanto. Siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso —mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente los bordes de su vestido, su voz se quebró en un alarido de dolor. Sufrimiento por el dolor de Sasuke, sufrimiento por lo que había sido capaz de hacer su clan —. Ahora entiendo todo tu odio, ahora entiendo toda esa aversión que sientes por mí. L-lo siento tanto de verdad... —la evidencia líquida de su dolor siguió bajando en gran cantidad por sus mejillas.

Uchiha ya había detenido sus propias lágrimas y endurecido sus facciones, pero de todas formas dio un lastimero suspiro. Era otra forma en que su cuerpo liberaba el dolor acumulado a través de tantos años; una que no dañaría su orgullo.

—Y-yo nunca... créeme, Sasuke... yo nunca supe nada —continuó ella—. Nunca imaginé que mi clan pudiera ser tan malvado. Aún ahora me cuesta creerlo... es algo tan horrible... no puedo creer que mi familia haya hecho algo así de horripilante...

No sólo ella enmudeció, él también. Ambos fueron rodeados por el mutismo un largo momento. Sasuke miraba la fogata en la chimenea, la cual ardía a menor volumen que antes. El crepitar también disminuyó, pero algunas pavesas danzaban ajenas al dolor de ambos.

—No toda la culpa fue de ustedes —dijo él tras varios segundos—. Tu clan y toda tu nación fueron amenazados para hacer lo que hicieron.

Ojos sorprendidos fue la primera e implícita respuesta. Luego, sobrevino la pregunta que contenía un tono de asombro sin igual. —¿Amenazados?

—Hace cinco años —movió sus labios sin dirigirle la mirada; se volvió a hundir en los recuerdos que aparecían como imágenes en su mente—, cuando recién estalló la guerra, tu padre me envió una carta en que me informaba toda la verdad. Estaba esperanzado de que, al saberla, yo me negaría a formar parte del conflicto. Me explicó que en esa época, Danzo le temía mucho a mi familia por su gran talento bélico y por su rebeldía natural. Más temprano que tarde los Uchiha lo derrocarían. Previendo la situación, Danzo amenazó con invadir tu nación y acabarlos a todos si no lo ayudaban a exterminar a mi familia —Hinata manifestó su intensa sorpresa a través de cada centímetro de sus facciones—. En esos tiempos tu patria habría sido derrotada en poco tiempo, pues, salvo por tu clan, no tenían la milicia suficiente para enfrentar a las tropas de Danzo. Niños, mujeres, hombres... todos habrían muerto. Los Hyuga y el ejército de tu patria quisieron evitar ese terrible costo. Era mejor que muriera un clan, mi familia, a que lo hicieran miles de personas. Decidieron optar por el mal menor, aunque, irónicamente, la guerra igualmente estalló muchos años después.

Escalofríos sacudieron las vértebras de Hinata ante lo que relataba Sasuke. Cerró sus puños y lloró todavía más. No podía asimilar cuán injusta era la vida. Cuán cruel podía ser. El egoísmo humano por abarcarlo todo no tenía límites. Fuera Danzo o cualquier otro monarca, los juegos de poder eran siempre igual. Para tener y mantener los dominios no importaba ningún sacrificio. El trono valía mucho más que la vida de miles de personas.

—Como ves —continuó Sasuke— no se trata de que los Hyuga fueran demonios y los Uchiha santos. No se trata de buenos y malos. En la vida no sólo existen el blanco y el negro, también hay escala de grises. De lo que se trata es de honor. Se trata de que mataron a mi familia por la espalda, de manera cobarde, con alevosía y usando una ventaja numérica espantosa. Traicionaron la confianza que se estaba creando entre ambos clanes —apretó puños y dientes al mismo tiempo—. Yo podré haber hecho todos los crímenes de guerra que quieras, pero nunca maté a nadie a traición. Mis víctimas siempre tuvieron la posibilidad de defenderse, siempre tuvieron la oportunidad de asesinarme. Y nunca, jamás, maté a niños.

El alma femenina crujió tal como lo haría la hojarasca de otoño al ser pisoteada. Ahogada por la funesta emoción, su pie izquierdo dio unos inevitables espasmos como si el suelo hubiese temblado, pero la realidad es que el piso no se movió en ningún momento: era el dolor que sentía lo cual estaba causando estragos en su extremidad. Muchas y renovadas lágrimas afloraron otra vez.

—Tu familia podría haberse aliado con la mía. Podrían haber luchado juntos contra Danzo, pero los Hyuga tomaron su decisión... —dejó un voluntario suspenso. Hasta ese momento la voz de Sasuke era poco más que un susurro, aunque en las siguientes palabras recobraría cada una de sus fuerzas—. Y yo me encargué de hacerlos pagar —sentenció enardeciendo su mirada. Hinata se vio en la necesidad de esquivarla mientras dispersos sentires se le arremolinaban por dentro—. Pero aquello fue sólo la primera parte de mi venganza... ahora debo castigar al culpable mayor: a Danzo Shimura. Esa es mi última meta. Fue él quien cambió nuestros destinos, fue él el principal culpable de que me convirtiera en un demonio. Fue él el culpable de que tu clan hiciera lo que hiciera. Fue él quien provocó todo esto. Y lo haré pagar a cualquier precio. Así tenga que perder mis brazos, mis piernas, incluso mi corazón, lo voy a matar de la forma más horrible que te puedas imaginar —sintió que a su cuerpo le faltaba el aire y dio un suspiro para satisfacer aquella imperiosa necesidad. Luego continuó—. Me has dejado vivo porque dijiste que tengo trazos de bondad en mí, pero te aseguro algo con toda seguridad: Danzo no tiene ningún trazo de bondad. Absolutamente ninguno. Él debe morir de la peor forma y yo seré su verdugo.

Sí, ahora sólo faltaba que Shimura pagase la ingente maldad que ha ejercido durante todos estos años. ¿Pero podría sobrevivir Sasuke para hacerlo pagar? Lamentablemente la vida solía ser muy injusta, demasiado injusta...

Hinata cayó en una persistente conmoción. Era demasiada información recibida de golpe y apenas estaba procesándola. Tenía que desenmarañar tanto sus sentires como sus ideas. Entonces repentinamente el fuego comenzó a mermar; si no se alimentaba terminaría apagándose. Al darse cuenta, ella decidió avivarlo, pero necesitó dar un gran suspiro antes de proceder con su acción. Se puso de pie a duras penas, como si el peso de su cuerpo hubiese aumentado al doble. Y en cierto modo así era, pero el que debía cargar no era un peso físico sino espiritual. Por lo mismo dio un par de pesados pasos, cogió los leños que parecían más secos y los arrojó cuidadosamente a la chimenea. El fuego reactivaría su vigor en cosa de minutos. Hecha su labor, se giró para volver a sentarse en la posición anterior. Dirigió su mirada a su amo, quien ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada. Instantáneamente se preocupó.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —preguntó afligida. Angustiada de que pudiera morir.

Él se aprestó a responder sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Estás preocupada por mí? —espetó un claro matiz de reproche—. Si es así no lo hagas. Nosotros estamos destinados a ser enemigos. A odiarnos por siempre. Debiste hundir el cuchillo cuando tuviste tu oportunidad —su voz se volvió agresiva nuevamente. Intimidante.

—Sasuke... y-yo sé que nunca perdonarás a mi clan. Y sé que soy una Hyuga, pero no tenemos por qué odiarnos. Mi sangre no define quien soy. Yo, como la última Hyuga, te pido perdón por todo lo que pasó.

—¿Perdón? —plasmó clara ironía en sus labios—. ¿Crees que eso sirve de algo?

—Sé que no... pero es lo único que puedo hacer —tanto su tono como su mirada se volvieron más acibarados todavía—. N-no sabes cuanto me gustaría hacer para que pudieras abandonar ese odio que te consume...

—¿Abandonarlo? —preguntó incrédulo a la vez que le encajaba los ojos—. Transformé mi dolor en odio para sobrevivir y volverme el guerrero más fuerte de todos. Mi sed de venganza me hizo invencible. Día tras día y noche tras noche me motivó el deseo de hacer pagar a todos y cada uno de los Hyuga. No sabes cuantas veces me imaginé torturándote a ti y a los tuyos —apretó los dientes tras lo dicho.

—Sasuke... yo ahora puedo entender tus razones, pero por favor... tienes que dejar el odio de lado. Todavía puedes empezar una vida nueva y dejar el rencor atrás.

—Te dije que ya es demasiado tarde, Hinata —por primera vez, la que quizá sería la única, Sasuke la llamó por su nombre. Ella abrió mucho sus ojos por el asombro propinado —. He sobrepasado el punto de no retorno. Dices que nunca es demasiado tarde, pero sí lo es para alguien como yo. Si adquiriera principios como los tuyos no podría vivir con mi propia conciencia. Ella me castigaría cada día de mi vida, pues no soportaría todo el daño y el dolor que he provocado por culpa de mi venganza. Tengo que persistir, tengo que seguir siendo quien he sido hasta ahora o perdería la cordura —guardó un triste silencio. Luego agregó algo más—. De hecho, a veces siento que ya la he perdido.

—Sasuke, por favor... —fijó todavía más su mirada en la suya, delatando en sus luceros las verdaderas ganas de ayudarlo—, tienes que darte cuenta que no puedes seguir basando tu vida en el odio y la venganza. Hacerlo terminará destruyéndote completamente. Aferrarte al dolor del pasado es algo que te cierra la posibilidad de ser feliz en el presente. De sanar tus heridas, de cicatrizar las terribles llagas que yacen en tu alma.

—Mis heridas nunca sanarán, Hinata. Nunca. Sólo cuando Danzo muera de la peor forma que te imagines podré encontrar la paz. Y aún así mi odio buscará alguna otra razón para alimentarse.

—S-si fuera como dices, ¿entonces por qué has despejado mis lágrimas? —formulada su pregunta, ella esperó por una respuesta. No obstante, ninguna llegó. Lo que sí recibió fue una clara expresión de rabia en Sasuke; quizá contra ella, quizá contra sí mismo —. A pesar de todo el odio que cargas encima, pese a todo lo que sucedió, pese a que soy una Hyuga, finalmente no me has violado, no me has intentado asesinar, no me has torturado, no me has encadenado. A pesar de toda tu crueldad no lo has hecho. ¿Sabes por qué? —el gruñó como única contestación —. Porque creo que en lo más profundo de tu corazón ya no quieres sentir odio. Creo que ya estás cansado de sentirlo. De verdad creo que en el fondo quieres volver a ser el niño que alguna vez fuiste. Alguien con buenos sentimientos.

La emoción que ella desplegaba hizo que el alma de Uchiha crepitara tal como los leños lo hacían en la chimenea. Le encajó sus ojos color ébano. Se dio el tiempo de apreciar su belleza; no la física, sino la espiritual. Y cuando se sumergió en la oscuridad de los párpados cerrados, pensó, por tan solo un momento, en lo mucho que le habría gustado tomar el camino contrario. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. No mientras el principal culpable de todo permaneciera sin pagar sus pecados.

—Dime, Hinata —dijo su nombre ferozmente al tiempo que abría sus párpados—, ¿pretendes que perdone a Danzo después de todo lo que ha hecho? ¿Realmente quieres que olvide algo así? Tú también deberías desear su muerte.

La joven bajó su cabeza, sufriendo la clara respuesta. Él nunca dejaría la oscuridad mientras Danzo siguiera viviendo. Esa era la única verdad y, hasta cierto punto, incluso podía entenderlo. Ella consiguió superar al odio, pero, después de la muerte de Neji, igualmente intentó matar a Sasuke sólo por venganza. Tal como lo dijo él: a pesar de vivir siempre en la luz, aún así había caído en la oscuridad. Ella desde niña tuvo la suerte de ser criada con una moralidad distinta. Siempre tuvo a su familia al lado durante la infancia, la adolescencia y su joven adultez. Siempre vivió en la luz. Pudo vivir el lado bueno de la vida. Y aún así sus principios quedaron de lado en esa ocasión. En cambio Sasuke tuvo que vivir lo peor del mundo y de los seres humanos. Ambos casos no eran comparables bajo ningún punto de vista. ¿Cómo podría Sasuke dejar el odio de lado cuando lo había acumulado desde los seis años? ¿Cómo podría dejar de lado un sentimiento que lo ayudó a sobrevivir? ¿Cómo abandonar un sentir que lo acompañó practicamente durante toda su vida?

La respuesta le arriba de manera diáfana. La entiende por fin: Sasuke no cesará hasta completar su venganza. No hay retroceso posible. De todas formas, quiere ayudarlo a sanar su alma. Quiere disipar el inmenso dolor que lleva por dentro. Sabe que sólo ella tiene la llave para liberar su corazón de tanto odio. Ella podía ayudarlo y contactar su alma. Podía hacerlo. Quería hacerlo.

Sudorosas, luchando una con otra, las manos femeninas se trabaron tensamente. Incómoda con la humedad, Hinata deshizo la traba y acercó sus palmas al fuego. Mientras lo hacía, abrió más sus ojos y los entrelazó a los de él. Se miraron profundamente, contactando sus espíritus mediante la pasión de sus emociones. Ya no existía odio recíproco. O por lo menos Sasuke ya no la miraba de esa manera tan hiriente que solía emplear. Esta noche todo había cambiado y tenía la esperanza de que fuera así de manera perenne.

Él rompió el molesto contacto visual. Pronto sus músculos faciales se contrajeron un poco, señal de que iba a levantarse. Mientras tomaba sus espadas, a duras penas lo hizo. Dispuesto a avanzar, apoyó la punta de sus armas contra el suelo como si fuesen muletas. La preocupación de la fémina fue inmediata.

—¿Adónde vas? —Hinata alzó su mirada, enfocándola en la frente de él. Le preocupó ver múltiples gotas de sudor, seguramente pegajosas, que indicaban un estado febril en ciernes.

—Por agua —si se permitiera ser más expresivo habría mencionado también que tenía una sed terrible, que la garganta le ardía al igual que los ojos y que el corazón se le paseaba dando martillazos por todo el pecho.

—No te muevas. Yo te traeré —presurosa, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

—Yo iré por ella —dijo tozudo como siempre.

—Mi-mira el estado en que estás —se volteó y lo observó de arriba a abajo con suma preocupación, instigándolo a que hiciera la misma acción visual que ella—. Por favor, no puedes ser tan orgulloso o tu condición empeorará todavía más —le aconsejó con voz sumisa, una que a él le costase más contradecir.

Uchiha cerró un momento los ojos. Y, como si él mismo estuviera lejos y su voz provocase un potente eco en sus oídos, se oyó responder: —Puede que ya no te odie como antes, pero nunca aceptaré ayuda de una Hyuga —desdeñó afiladamente. Mientras tanto, la sangre le golpeaba densamente en las sienes. Sentía la boca áspera y amarga también.

—Sasuke, olvida que soy una Hyuga. Soy una persona, una mujer, alguien que quiere ayudarte. Nada más que eso. Sin ayuda podrías morir... —nunca pensó que decir tales palabras le provocarían aflicción, pero así fue. Estaba preocupada por él. Estaba sumamente preocupada y no podía evitarlo.

—No voy a morir —sentenció de manera orgullosa, como si fuera más fuerte que la mismísima muerte—. No lo haré hasta cumplir mi última meta. Mi odio me mantendrá vivo. Sólo mi odio me ha hecho sobrevivir y sólo mi odio lo hará de ahora en adelante.

Impertérrito, avanzó cuatro pasos más, pero un fuerte mareo hizo que el suelo le girara como un carrusel. A bote pronto sintió un horrible retorcijón en su corazón. Algo muy similar a una puñalada en él. Entonces su mente, de manera tan rápida como un relámpago, hizo surgir una fatal idea: estaba llegando su hora. Su meta de matar a Danzo no podría ser cumplida. Su venganza no sería capaz de completarse. Si perdía la vida no lo lamentaría, sino el que Danzo no pagase sus crímenes. No quería aceptar la muerte, pero, después de todo lo que había hecho en nombre de su venganza, quizá este era el castigo que recibiría: no cumplir su meta más importante. Que aquella quedara truncada.

Súbitamente, un ínfimo hilo de sangre manó desde la boca de Uchiha, desplazándose por la comisura derecha. Hinata ni siquiera alcanzó a percatarse de ello cuando las espadas resonaron al caer. Acto seguido, ojos en blanco, el cuerpo de él se aflojó sobre el suelo como si hubiera quedado sin músculos. Comenzó a dar violentas convulsiones. Estaba sufriendo un colapso por la falta de sangre. Las facciones de Hinata se distorsionaron sucesivamente en hórridos gestos de congoja, sufriendo junto a él. Rápidamente, a todo lo que pudieron dar sus piernas, corrió hacia el cuarto de su amiga a través del pasillo. Ella era la única que podría hacer algo para salvarle la vida.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —gritó inundada en la desesperación al tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación de un sopetón.

La aludida, completamente adormilada, apenas logró reaccionar a los gritos moviendo un poco su cabeza por sobre la única y delgada sábana que en ese momento la cubría.

—¡Sasuke está muriendo! —gritó todavía más fuerte que antes.

—¿¡Qué?! —gritó ella irguiendo la cabeza como un resorte. Los ojos eliminaron de cuajo su lasitud. Estaba desnuda, pues el calor del verano y, específicamente del cuarto que ocupaba, la obligaba a ello. Pero, ante la urgencia y desesperación yacente en la voz de su amiga, ni siquiera pensó en vestirse o ponerse un calzón: partió corriendo tal cual por el pasillo, puesto que en casos así de graves cualquier segundo podía hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Hinata se apegó a la pared para darle el paso. Y cuando la de pelo más corto pasó a su lado corriendo le dijo: —E-está en la chimenea con el salón. ¡Está convulsionando!

—¿¡Qué pasó?! —requirió más información mientras corría.

—Llegó con una herida enorme en el pecho. ¡Una muy cerca de su corazón! ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre!

Haruno pensó enseguida en lo peligroso de la situación. La falta de sangre era uno de los casos que más atentaban contra la vida. Para bombear oxígeno a cada rincón del cuerpo su corazón debía estar haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, mismo que lo estaba haciendo convulsionar.

Llegaron ambas al salón, pero los espasmos habían cesado. Sasuke estaba quieto sobre la alfombra, con hilos de sangre escurriendo lentamente por las comisuras de sus labios, los ojos abiertos y sin brillo de ningún tipo.

Los mismos orbes que tendría un muerto.

Hinata sintió algo terrible en su corazón. Un dolor que nunca pensó que sentiría por alguien como Sasuke. Algo que estaba destrozando su alma entera. No podía morir. No ahora. No ahora cuando era capaz de entenderlo, cuando había una luz de esperanza en que podía dejar su oscuridad de lado. No ahora cuando lo ayudaría a disminuir su dolor.

Sakura exclamó algo que Hinata ni siquiera escuchó. Lo único que supo no fueron las palabras en sí, sino el sentido desesperado que había en las mismas.

La enfermera sin título entendió enseguida que se trataba de un paro cardíaco. Se arrodilló y comenzó a darle la reanimación cardiopulmonar. Sin perder un segundo entrelazó una mano sobre la otra y comenzó a presionar el pecho al ritmo necesario. Uno, dos, tres. Enseguida posó sus labios sobre los de Sasuke para insuflarle aire. Uno, dos, tres. Siguió la reanimación durante muchos segundos. Muchísimos. Una y otra vez lo hizo, pero no conseguía reacción alguna. Presionando su pecho con mayor fuerza a cada segundo, intentaba reactivar el detenido corazón. Estaba tan desesperada como Hinata; sus pensamientos enfocados únicamente en ayudarlo, mientras la tensión nerviosa se erizaba como agujas por debajo de su piel.

Hinata lloraba. Estaba sufriendo por él. Ahora absolutamente nada en ella deseaba que muriera. Nada. Ahora que sabía toda la verdad, sentía que no tenía derecho a juzgarlo.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de la pelirrosa, no hubo ninguna reacción. De improviso, los movimientos se detuvieron mientras lágrimas acudían a sus verdes luceros. Sus manos estaban tiritando. Miró a Hinata y anunció lo evidente con enorme dolor:

—Está muerto...

—N-no puede estar muerto... ¡No ahora! ¡No justo ahora!

Haruno entendió que algo había pasado. La reacción de Hinata no podía ser solamente por su prodigiosa empatía. Dedujo que tal vez Sasuke había abierto su alma antes de morir. Y no se equivocaba.

—¡Por favor, Sakura, continúa! —le rogó entre terribles sollozos.

Ella no perdió un segundo en hacer caso al pedido, pero sin albergar esperanzas de por medio. Amargándola de pies a cabeza el realismo médico la golpeó de lleno, dado que una reacción a estas alturas asomaba como imposible. Hinata, entretanto, se echó sobre el suelo para hablarle al oído. Era lo único que podía hacer, puesto que, aunque conocía teóricamente la reanimación que estaba realizando su amiga, jamás podría hacerla tan bien como ella.

—¡Sasuke, reacciona! ¡Tú puedes!

Siguió hablándole, desesperada por despertarlo y cambiar el destino, mientras una terrible emoción embargaba su alma. Innumerables lágrimas burbujearon todavía más en sus ojos. Era mucha tristeza como para poder contenerla. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Moría justo ahora cuando había tocado su ennegrecido corazón. Moría justo cuando había dejado de lado su tremendo odio por ella...

Años atrás pudieron ser grandes amigos, novios, inclusive felices esposos. Sin embargo, la brutalidad del mundo se los impidió. Y ahora, mucho tiempo después, Hinata deseaba ser la salvación que tanto necesitaba su alma, pero ni siquiera Sasuke es capaz de competir contra los designios de la diosa llamada Muerte.

* * *

—_¿Todavía no quieres saber su nombre? —preguntó Itachi al no recibir respuesta. _

_Sasuke guardó silencio varios segundos. Apretó los labios antes de contestar._

—_Está bien —bufó con frustración—, reconozco que me ha dado curiosidad. ¿Cómo se llama?_

—_Hinata Hyuga._

—_Hi-na-ta Hyu-ga... —iteró deletreando._

—_Sí, así se llama —confirmó el mayor._

—_Pues sabes, con todo lo que has dicho de ella me ha caído bien. No sé por qué, pero he decidido que no la haré llorar. _

—_¿En serio, Sasuke?_

—_Sí, aunque todavía no entiendo lo que me dijiste acerca de despejar sus lágrimas, pero supongo que un día lo entenderé. Lo que sí siento es que esa niña me caerá bien. No sé por qué, pero es la primera vez que siento algo así de anticipado. ¿Cuál es la palabra que define eso? ¿La palabra exacta?_

—_Presentimiento._

—_Pues tengo el presentimiento que nos llevaremos bien —sonrió —. Creo que seremos buenos amigos._

_Itachi devolvió la sonrisa. —Me alegro mucho que pienses así, Sasuke._

_Antes de viajar, una emoción extraña e indescifrable recorría al pequeño niño de pies a cabeza. Ahora tenía muchas ganas de conocerla. Por alguna razón su corazón vibraba ante la expectativa de forjar una hermosa amistad. Y, como si ella estuviera allí presente, le dedicó las siguientes palabras con una gran sonrisa: _

—_Hinata... de todo corazón espero que seamos buenos amigos._

* * *

_**Fin**_


	10. Capítulo Décimo

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Décimo**_

* * *

¿Qué hay después de la muerte? Esa es la pregunta que los seres humanos se han hecho más de alguna vez durante sus vidas. Algunos creen en la reencarnación: la vuelta a la vida del alma en otro cuerpo. Otros creen en el paraíso y el infierno: según tus actos en vida te ibas a uno o el otro. Otros aceptan la nada: simplemente la conciencia se perdía y pasábamos a formar parte del universo como uno de sus inertes elementos, tal como el aire, el agua o la tierra. Otros creían en una mixtura de todas las anteriores o en cosas totalmente diferentes.

¿En dónde estaba ahora Sasuke Uchiha o lo que quedaba de él?

No lo sabe, pero sí sabe que está rodeado por una oscuridad total y absoluta. Una que se extiende por doquier. Es un lugar tan oscuro que no se puede ver un principio o un final. No puede oler nada, no puede oír nada, no puede sentir nada, no puede observar nada, no puede saborear sus propios labios. Los cinco sentidos están completamente anulados. No hay frío ni calor, tampoco direcciones cardinales, sólo un vasto vacío sempiterno existe. Quizá la sensación se pareciera a estar en el corazón más profundo de un agujero negro, mismos que se descubrirían muchísimos años más adelante. Estar en uno sin que la colosal presión de gravedad fuera capaz de despedazarte.

¿Este era el otro mundo? ¿El infierno? ¿O pronto perdería su último atisbo de conciencia y sería abrazado —y abrasado— por la nada del sin pensar?

Pronto algo lo extrae de su errabundo cavilar: una luz comienza a parpadear en la lejanía, algo que brilla mucho más allá, insistiendo en vulnerar la abismal fuerza de la negrura. Quizás así se viera la pequeña chispa que brillaba en el vacío del espacio antes de estallar provocando el big-bang que creó el universo. Permanece estático unos segundos admirando aquella luz. Le parece desconcertante sentir que se le hace familiar, como si ya la hubiese conocido de algún lado. Poseído por la curiosidad, quiere avanzar hacia aquel haz, lo intenta, y, para su gran asombro, lo consigue. No puede ver sus pies ni sentirlos tampoco, pero de algún modo sabe que está moviéndose. Moviéndose como si estuviera compuesto por fotones en vez de carne y hueso. ¿Sería la luz de su espíritu acaso?

Llega al destino que ansiaba mucho más rápido de lo que pensó; una figura sin definición, pero grata, lo recibe. Conformada por luz, el prístino elemento universal. De pronto, lo que tiene por delante se materializa y toma una forma que reconoce al instante, esta vez en carne y hueso o algo que lo simulaba a la perfección. También percibe que sucede lo mismo con él, al tiempo que sus propios sentidos vuelven a funcionar. Por ello, trata de hablar aunando la esperanza de poder comunicarse. Y, para su gran asombro y felicidad, lo consigue.

—¿Hermano? —pregunta con cada fibra saltándole de emoción.

—Hola Sasuke —sonrió él de manera sumamente cálida.

El último Uchiha sintió una fulgurante emoción en su fuero interno. No podía creer que volvía a ver a quien más admiró en el mundo. Ahora ambos son de la misma estatura e Itachi incluso se ve algunos años más joven que él. Pero, a pesar del último detalle, a su lado Sasuke se volvía a sentir como un niño pequeño.

Por un momento, Uchiha quiere darle un emocionado abrazo, mas se contiene por alguna razón. No tarda en procesar el por qué: es por la necesidad de controlar siempre sus sentimientos. De ser frío porque dejarse llevar es sinónimo de debilidad. Finalmente rompe todo titubeo y le da un sentido abrazo a su amado hermano. Él lo corresponde con la misma y llameante intensidad. Poderosas sonrisas se plasman en sus rostros.

Luego de la fraternal muestra de afecto, Itachi tomó la palabra con un gesto de sumo pesar que no se molestó en camuflar.

—Sasuke... te pedí que vengaras a la familia, pero te puse un peso demasiado grande sobre los hombros. Perdóname por darte una responsabilidad tan enorme. Fui yo quien alimentó tu sed de venganza haciéndote prometer algo que ningún niño debería.

—No, hermano, no te preocupes por eso —lo excusó tan rápido como un rayo—. Con o sin habértelo prometido yo igualmente habría acabado siendo quien fui. Mi odio no necesitó de un juramento para alimentarse: simplemente nació desde mí —aseveró con una seguridad tan grande que fulminó de raíz cualquier duda al respecto.

Itachi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras el alivio se pintaba honestamente en su faz. Sasuke pudo leer su mirada como si ahora tuviese telepatía, aunque no una de pensamientos sino de sentimientos.

—Te conozco tan bien que ya sabía de antemano tu respuesta, pero de todas formas necesitaba pedirte perdón. De haber tenido tiempo para reflexionarlo nunca te habría puesto semejante carga encima. La prisa y la adrenalina me impidieron ver las posibles consecuencias.

—Tranquilo, hermano. Tú no necesitas disculparte por nada, soy yo quien se disculpa contigo: perdiste tu vida por salvar la mía —se lamentó con un suspiro sumamente triste.

—Y si pudiera lo volvería a hacer sin dudar un solo segundo —le sonrió de manera encantadora —. Así que de verdad no te lamentes más: es una bella muerte dar la vida por quien tanto amas.

Un silencio reconfortante se hizo. No hicieron falta más palabras, pues todo se lo dijeron a través de sus semblantes llenos de sentires inefables. Luego de tanta emoción desbordada, Itachi retomó la palabra a través de un sabio consejo.

—Sasuke... es hora de que dejes el odio atrás.

El aludido abrió sus ojos rezumando perplejidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por tanto combatir contra monstruos también te convertiste en un monstruo. No te sigas corrompiendo. Los hijos no tienen por qué pagar los pecados de los padres.

Sasuke apretó el entrecejo, deduciendo inmediatamente a qué se refería su hermano. O mejor dicho, a quién se refería. —Lo dices por Hinata, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Sabes perfectamente que los clanes forman una unidad indivisible —renegó él—. Cada integrante funciona como un brazo, una pierna o una mano del mismo organismo, del mismo cuerpo. No puedo perdonarla. Menos cuando prefirió vivir cómodamente en su ignorancia antes que averiguar la verdad.

—Todos cometemos errores, Sasuke. Lo realmente importante es que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. Recuerda que nuestra sangre no tiene por qué condenarnos. Son nuestras almas las que definen quienes somos.

Sasuke curvó sus labios en lo contrario a una sonrisa. Un claro gesto de desaprobación.

—Tú dijiste que las cosas son como son y no como nos gustaría que fueran —le recordó la frase que se había grabado en su memoria como un cincel lo hace en una piedra.

—Las cosas son como son, pero las injustas no podemos aceptarlas sin más: hay que luchar para cambiarlas. Y no es justo que ella pague por los pecados de otros, aunque sean de su propia familia. La decisión es solamente tuya. Tú puedes decidir.

De pronto, como un eco disperso y distante, una voz sonó en la lejanía del horizonte. Era incórporea, como si no aflorara desde algo que fueran cuerdas vocales. Como si proviniera desde alguna nebulosa dimensión ajena. Una voz difusa en un principio, pero que, al avanzar la onda sonora o espiritual que la contenía, adquirió una claridad discernible.

_«¡Por favor, Sakura, continúa!»_

Era ella: Hinata Hyuga. Sasuke se estremeció al reconocerla, entendiendo que quizá todavía no había fallecido, que quizás estaba en el limbo que separaba la vida de la muerte. ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan noble como para querer salvarlo?

Itachi miró hacia el horizonte con tanta atención que engendró la impresión que, en vez de sólo escuchar a la dueña de esa voz, la estuviera viendo con sus ojos claramente.

—No la hagas sufrir más. Perdónala como ella te perdonó a ti.

—Pero...

—Ella es una chica muy buena. Podrá llevar la sangre de los Hyuga, pero no es la culpable de lo que ocurrió —Itachi lo tomó desde el costado de los hombros para enfatizar todavía más sus siguientes palabras—. Eres fuerte, hermano. Más fuerte que nadie. Por eso sé que harás lo correcto.

_«¡Sasuke, reacciona! ¡Tú puedes!»_

El último Uchiha formó una mueca contrariada en sus labios, pero, pese a su gesto, esta vez no replicó.

—Me gustaría aconsejarte más, pero se acaba el tiempo y aún tienes que hacer cosas en el mundo. Ve, Sasuke; tu prometida te llama —sonrió de la misma forma socarrona que cuando hablaba del tema tantos años atrás.

—Ella no me importa —dijo automáticamente, sin siquiera pensarlo.

De pronto, unos ladridos se escucharon a lo lejos. Seguramente Leonidas despertó por todo el alboroto y había comenzado a ladrar, presintiendo, gracias a su desarrollado instinto animal, que algo andaba muy mal.

—¿Tu perro tampoco te importa?

Sasuke suspiró derrotado.

—Me importa muchísimo. Y también sé que tengo una última meta por cumplir, pero ahora que estoy aquí no quisiera irme. Aquí tengo paz. Aquí tengo paz por fin.

—En el mundo también puedes tenerla, hermano —posó sus manos en los hombros con solemnidad y afecto—. La muerte no es la única manera de encontrar paz. Sólo abre tu corazón y podrás hallarla.

—Pero...

—Te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar, Sasuke... Pero no todavía... —lo miró con ojos rellenos de esplendoroso amor fraterno—. Todavía no —unió sus dedos índice y corazón, los movió hacia la frente de su hermano y la contactó suavemente. Sus labios destellaron una preciosa sonrisa indescriptible.

* * *

De súbito, una pequeñísima chispa vital fue emergiendo en sus ojos como si proviniera desde los abismos más profundos e insondables.

¿Realmente había visto a Itachi? ¿O sólo fue una alucinación por estar en los albores de la muerte? No lo sabe y nunca lo sabrá, pero quiere creer con todas sus fuerzas que realmente ha visto a su hermano, que él lo ha aconsejado, que él le ha dado el empujón necesario para regresar desde la puertas que extinguían la vida.

Sus ojos, todavía sin brillos, igualmente pudieron ver como Sakura intentaba reanimarlo. También escuchó como Hinata lo llamaba con todas sus fuerzas, intentando traerlo de regreso al mundo. ¿Qué había hecho él como para que quisieran salvarle la vida? ¿Esta era la bondad humana? ¿Esta era la bondad que no había vuelto a ver desde la tierna infancia?

—¡Sasuke! ¡Vuelve, por favor! —escuchó los desesperados gritos de Hinata resonando en sus oídos.

Uniéndose a los pedidos de ella, emergieron también los ladridos de su perro, quien por su herida no podía moverse para eliminar los tres metros que los separaban. Pero Sasuke presiente, sabe y siente, que lo está llamando a él.

Como si las palabras de Hinata y los ladridos de Leonidas fueran una invocación, la diminuta chispa vital comienza a crecer, a expandirse y agigantarse en sus negros ojos. Su corazón, como tocado por un voluminoso relámpago halógeno, comienza a trabajar nuevamente. Sus ojos vuelven a palpitar vida con un orgullo sin igual. El dolor en su herida regresa a él, haciéndole saber que está vivo. Que ha regresado desde el umbral de la muerte y que todavía tiene cosas por hacer en este mundo. Que Sasuke Uchiha todavía tiene una oportunidad.

Menos de un segundo después, siente el calor del oxígeno que logró la reactivación de sus pulmones. Entonces, al volver a respirar, el aire menos tibio del ambiente se mezcló con el más caluroso que Sakura le había insuflado, haciéndolo toser. Ante ello, las chicas dan un gran alarido de genuina emoción. Continúa sin entender qué diablos hizo como para que pudieran alegrarse de que siga con vida. Definitivamente ellas son criaturas muy extrañas. Impredecibles para él.

Para celebrar que sus esfuerzos dieron resultado, ambas se enfrascan en un abrazo que fluyó desde el mismo corazón. Tanto Sakura como Hinata quisieron hacer el mismo gesto con él, pero la horrible cicatriz cauterizada en su pecho les hace saber que deben contenerse para no causarle más dolor. Entretanto, Sasuke no presta atención a la desnudez de la pelirrosa. La está mirando a ella: a Hinata Hyuga. Antes ha dicho que no le importa, pero, por alguna razón que no puede entender, sus ojos viajan hacia los albinos como impulsados por una fuerza irresistible. Ella le devuelve la mirada con emocionadas lágrimas que irradian alegría. Los ladridos más tranquilos de Leonidas embellecen la sensación todavía más.

Gracias a ellas, y no al odio al que tanto se aferró, es que Sasuke está de regreso como un fénix resurgiendo de sus cenizas. Un milagro conseguido por Sakura como la importante mano ejecutora, pero fomentado por la insistencia de Hinata. Ella fue el motor principal, puesto que, mientras Haruno se rendía a la muerte, a la lógica que la medicina dictaba, Hinata siguió creyendo en que el destino podía ser cambiado. Siguió luchando con todas sus fuerzas para cambiar el fatal hado.

Su persistencia mostró la gran diferencia que existe entre lo imposible y lo improbable. Su insistencia logró que la escasa probabilidad que todavía había de sobrevivir, una que era incluso menor al cinco por ciento, emergiera con la victoria.

Y tal vez ahí estaba la respuesta de todo, incluso para la vida misma: nunca rendirse mientras haya una esperanza. Nunca.

* * *

En las afueras de un lujoso cuarto sin ventanas y con dos gárgolas de macizo oro a cada lado de la puerta, estaba la poderosa guardia imperial: guerreros de élite estupendamente recompensados en riquezas. Custodiaban con celo profesional a un hombre sin escrúpulos ni atisbo alguno de bondad. El mismo, a pesar de la tardía hora, se fumaba un puro en su cama antes de dormir. En la pared más cercana al lecho se vislumbraba una perturbadora pintura de un brazo plagado de ojos rojos y negras pupilas con formas singulares. Su mano izquierda jugueteaba con su reluciente corona áurea que tenía enjoyelados diamantes, rubíes y esmeraldas. Dando unas largas bocanadas por su vicio, formó argollas de humo en el aire, echó las cenizas sobre el fino cenicero encima del velador y se regocijó de todo lo que había conseguido: países conquistados, ciudades rebeldes arrasadas, riquezas inmensas. Tenía todo lo que un hombre como él podría desear, pues su felicidad siempre se ha solventado en el poder y lo material. Sin embargo, había un problema que emergía para incomodar su dicha. Alguien que aparece como una sombra amenazante sobre él, empero, ese alguien también le ha ayudado a lograr sus propósitos. Ambos lo saben: se necesitaron para conseguir sus metas. Él para conquistar países y ciudades; aquella sombra para obtener su venganza contra los Hyuga y toda su nación.

Danzo es astuto y tiene claro que Sasuke ya debe saber quien planeó la muerte de todo el clan Uchiha. Una vez iniciada la última guerra, era imposible que los Hyuga no revelaran aquel secreto. Por consecuencia, el momento de la confrontación final llegaría pronto... Y él saldría victorioso. Uchiha era increíblemente fuerte, un verdadero demonio encarnado sobre la tierra, pero tenía una desventaja insalvable: era un solo hombre. Y un solo hombre no puede enfrentar a todo un ejército. Nadie puede. Cierto era que contaba con una aliada muy peligrosa, quien era una gran combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo y la mejor arquero de todo el reino. Nadie, ni siquiera Gaara o Deidara, podían comparársele cuando de arco y flecha se trataba. Una verdadera amazona mitológica hecha realidad. No obstante, seguía siendo insuficiente, así que la victoria era suya desde un comienzo. Pese a ello, hay algo que está empezando a inquietarlo. Han surgido rumores de que Naruto Uzumaki sigue vivo; un guerrero tan extraordinario como Sasuke. El hecho de que pueda ser cierto le emite preocupación. Naruto había sido un eterno dolor de cabeza en la guerra e, incluso emboscándolo con cientos de hombres, no pudieron rematarlo como era debido. A pesar de las flechas que recibió, su cadáver nunca fue encontrado, por lo que era posible que siguiera con vida. Y aquí venía el gran problema: si Sasuke y Naruto formaban una alianza sería muy peligroso. Y contándola a ella sería peor todavía. De todas formas lo tranquilizaba el hecho de que algo así nunca sucedería. La rivalidad y enemistad que existía entre ambos guerreros era demasiado grande. Además Sasuke había acabado con la nación de Naruto, de modo que una alianza era imposible. Ambos se matarían mutuamente antes que hacer tal cosa. Sí, el odio siempre es más fuerte porque es la verdadera naturaleza humana. Y fue entonces que sonrió con satisfacción. De todas formas, la obligación de matar a Sasuke y perderlo como arma bélica sería algo muy lamentable: sin él una guerra ya no estaría garantizada con la victoria. Seguirían siendo un poderoso ejército, pero ya no podrían alardear con total seguridad que eran el más fuerte del mundo. Era una gran lástima, pero la situación respecto a Uchiha era inevitable. Además, formuló una importante nota estratégica que no olvidaría: tenía que darle muerte a su aliada antes del enfrentamiento final. Dependiendo de como se dieran las cosas respecto a Naruto, daría la orden pronto o esperaría algunos días más. Era lamentable perderla también a ella, pues había sido un factor clave tanto como espía como en muchas batallas, pero no podía correr riesgos. Él vencería a Sasuke sin importar el costo.

Cuando cesó sus cavilaciones, se levantó para hacer lo que siempre acostumbraba antes de dormir: admirar su habitación secreta y conjurar maleficios. Allí tenía perturbadores cuadros de demonios pintados al óleo y a los cuales rendía tributo: Lucifer, Lamia, Pazuzu, Baal y varios más. Nunca estaba de más tener ayuda demoníaca para conseguir las metas. Fueran reales o no, existieran o no tales entes maléficos, lo cierto era que no perdía nada intentándolo y hasta ahora le había ido muy bien usando magia negra. Por ello esta habitación era clandestina: si su pueblo o sus propios guerreros se enteraban de su afición podrían formar una rebelión, ya que la brujería estaba considerada como uno de los crímenes más aborrecibles. De hecho, el castigo era morir quemado vivo en la hoguera. Él era el rey y podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero de todas formas era mejor evitarse problemas que buscarlos.

Desplazó el pesado mueble librero que bloqueaba la entrada, abrió la puerta oculta y se introdujo en ella. Prendió la antorcha de la entrada y pronto la luz le permitió la visión. Fue entonces que dio un paso atrás mientras hórridos escalofríos atravesaron su columna. Escalofríos era algo que no había sentido hacía muchísimo tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera podía recordar cuando fue el último o por qué razón sucedió. Pasmado, quedó mirando el objeto de su temor con la boca abierta y ojos incrédulos.

En el principal pedestal de mármol, en medio de tres calaveras relucientes como trofeos, hay un pequeño muñeco con múltiples alfileres clavados en la zona de su corazón; lo que hoy en día se conoce popularmente como un muñeco vudú. Uno que tenía la apariencia de Sasuke Uchiha y hecho con gotas de su sangre y los cabellos caídos durante sus brutales entrenamientos en el cuartel. Lo aterrador para Danzo fue el hecho que el muñeco no estaba en su posición habitual. Él cada noche se aseguraba de que siguiera siempre boca abajo, como si los alfileres fueran espadas que se le hubieran clavado por la espalda y lo hicieran caer de bruces. Ahora, en cambio, el artilugio de brujería estaba firmemente de pie mientras lo miraba con fijeza. Esa fue la impresión que le dieron los dos botones negros que hacían la labor de ojos: una mirada terrorífica. Era tan perturbador que Danzo sintió como renovados escalofríos se posaron en su columna. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Lo había movido el viento, acaso? ¡Pero si esta habitación era tan cerrada que ni siquiera cabía una ínfima brisa! ¿Cuál era la explicación racional a esto? No podía creerlo, pero, a pesar de ser un gran guerrero, sus manos comenzaron a tiritar. Fuera por una razón lógica o una sobrenatural, lo único cierto era esto: el muñeco que él hizo para conjurar brujería sobre Sasuke lo estaba mirando fijamente, como anunciándole, ¡presagiándole!, que algo espantoso se le cernía.

Y Danzo no se equivocaba en lo absoluto: una temible tormenta de venganza descendería muy pronto sobre él...

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

_Notas Finales: Capítulo más corto de lo acostumbrado, pero siento que no hace falta más, que así queda perfecto. Sí, Sasuke está de vuelta baby xD. Lo cierto es que, dependiendo de los reviews, siempre dejé abierta la posibilidad de continuar el fic. El primer indicio es que en el capítulo anterior hice mención al «Destino», precisamente porque creo firmemente que puede ser cambiado. El segundo indicio es que jamás puse la etiqueta de «Complete», cosa que siempre hago cuando termino un fic. El tercero es que la reanimación nunca concluyó: siguió por la insistencia de Hinata._

_Eso sí, a mí me parecía un gran final, pero veo que muchas quieren que lo siga y como siento que la historia puede dar más todavía, que ahora empieza lo mejor entre Hinata y Sasuke, lo voy a continuar motivado por ustedes. Como autor yo juego el papel del destino decidiendo qué pasa y qué no, pero son ustedes quienes realmente han provocado el destino de seguir la historia._

_Contaré que para la escena de Itachi y Sasuke me inspiré cuando Kakashi ve a su padre y este último le pide disculpas tal como Itachi se las da a Uchiha. Si el encuentro entre hermanos fue algo real o una alucinación queda a criterio de ustedes ;)_

_Añado que con este décimo capítulo termina la primera saga, la que podríamos llamar la saga del dolor. Y a partir de este punto por fin la relación entre Hinata y Sasuke cambiará. Obviamente no será tierna ni mucho menos, pero ya no habrá ese odio de antes :D_

_Por último les deseo una muy feliz navidad a quienes la celebran, ojalá lo pasen muy bien. Y también un muy próspero año nuevo a todas/os. Que todas sus metas se cumplan y tengan un 2020 realmente grandioso junto a quienes quieren. Puede sonar cliché pero va de todo corazón ^^ _


	11. Capítulo Undécimo

_Hola y muy feliz 2020 a todas/os :D! Aquí llega la primera actualización de este año, ojalá la disfruten ;D_

* * *

_Algunos copos de nieve tiñen el suelo con su blanco y refulgente color. Era la tarjeta de presentación del rudo señor llamado invierno. El frío que exhalaba el susodicho comenzaba a mortificar las pieles más sensibles y menos acostumbradas a las crudezas de la intemperie. Aunque, evidentemente, aquel no era el caso de Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre habituado a sufrir los rigores de la naturaleza como si él mismo fuera una fuerza incontenible de ella._

_Alrededor de una fogata, alejada del resto del batallón y seis meses después de iniciada la última guerra, la única mujer guerrera observa al famoso comandante, quien, apoyando su espalda contra un solitario árbol, cayó dormido por el cansancio. Estuvo luchando contra el tercer regimiento entero con apenas un puñado de hombres, mientras ella se encargaba del flanco occidental para tomar posesión de la principal aldea productora de maíz y trigo, dado que dejar al enemigo sin suministros y aprovecharlos en beneficio propio era una de las estrategias bélicas más comunes. _

_Repasándolo con su mirada, la soldado piensa en algo que le ha llamado mucho la atención: Sasuke ha sido especialmente violento y sanguinario en esta última guerra. En las anteriores que apenas duraban un trío de meses o un poco más, siempre había dado la posibilidad de rendición sin dañar a los civiles o las estructuras de la ciudad. Ahora, en cambio, estaba destrozando e incendiando cada aldea, pueblo o ciudad que se le cruzaba en el camino. Y, aunque dejaba huir a la mayoría de civiles, a otros los estaba matando sin ninguna piedad como si los reconociera; como si ya los hubiera visto en alguna parte. Lo mismo sucedía con ciertos soldados a quienes capturaba y torturaba de manera espeluznante. Curiosamente quienes caían como sus víctimas siempre eran militares veteranos, de cuarenta o más años. _

_No había que ser muy listo para entender que Uchiha tenía algo muy personal contra esta nación. _

_Pensaba en ello cuando su superior, sumido en la profundidad del sueño, empezó a removerse en su lugar mientras daba algunos quejidos y murmullos apenas audibles. Supo instantáneamente que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Una más de las muchas que ya le había presenciado. Como en algunas otras, en esta ocasión volvió a escucharlo llamando a su madre, a su padre y a su hermano. Era algo que siempre la conmovía inevitablemente._

_Comprendía perfectamente que llevaba un dolor muy grande encima. Algo que, a pesar de su dureza, parecía estar torturando su alma._

_«¿Algún día me contarás que sucedió con tu familia?» le preguntó durante una tarde hacía muchos años. A través del tiempo, tal pregunta la repitió varias veces más, recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta: «eso no te incumbe». Y, aunque como espía podría haberlo averiguado desde otras fuentes, a Sasuke lo respetaba como a nadie. Por lo mismo deseaba que fuese él quien se lo dijera. Cuando él mismo quisiera contárselo, entonces lo sabría._

_Condolida ante los estremecimientos que daba, decidió sacarlo de su mal sueño. Se puso de pie, camino los cinco pasos necesarios para llegar hasta él y, precavida, le removió el hombro. Lo hizo suavemente, ya que más fuerza no era necesaria. Generalmente Uchiha tenía el sueño muy ligero y despertaba fácilmente; como si estuviera permanentemente en estado de alerta._

_Al regresar al mundo real, las manos del guerrero fueron instantáneamente hacia su espada, la cual siempre mantenía a un costado._

—_Tranquilo, soy yo —le anunció ella dando un paso atrás por precaución._

_Al notarla, él soltó la espada y llevó una mano a su frente, suspirando disgusto por la pesadilla que recordaba claramente._

—_¿Algún día me contarás qué pasó con tu familia? —repitió su pregunta al tiempo que se le sentaba al lado. No tenía ninguna esperanza de recibir una respuesta satisfactoria, pero de todas formas no perdía nada intentándolo otra vez. _

_Sasuke se maldijo por haber hablado nuevamente en sueños. Ella siempre arrojaba la misma pregunta cuando eso ocurría. Le lanzó esa mirada que ella tan bien conocía; aquella que le decía claramente «eso no te incumbe». No obstante, por alguna razón, esta vez sí le dio una respuesta más esperanzadora._

—_¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó mientras cerraba sus ojos y masajeaba sus párpados usando el pulgar y el índice._

—_Porque me importas —respondió sin rodeos; su mirada firmemente clavada en él._

_Él detuvo su acto anterior y entreabrió los ojos. Un poco, muy poco, como si quisiera mirar escondido detrás de sus pestañas. Guardó silencio varios segundos; luego respondió:_

—_Qué pasó con mi familia sólo se lo contaría a alguien que se haya ganado mi respeto. Alguien extraordinario. _

—_¿Quieres decir que todavía no merezco que me lo cuentes? —preguntó muy ofendida. Ya llevaban años como camaradas y ella siempre había sido leal. Respetaba que Sasuke fuera tan celoso con su vida privada, pero, después de tantas batallas compartidas, debía admitir que le dolía cuán poco lo conocía realmente. Él se relacionaba solamente lo necesario; siempre la apartaba y, aunque trataba de entenderlo, eso no quitaba que le disgustara._

—_Está bien, eres la única persona que respeto —dijo clavándole su negra mirada—. Te lo voy a contar porque te lo has ganado. Pero eso sí: no esperes que te lo diga con detalles. _

_Ella, asombrada hasta la médula, abrió boca y ojos al mismo tiempo. Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar, asintió con una sonrisa ocular y luego toda su atención se fue principalmente hacia su sentido del oído. Se sentía feliz por la confianza que le sería otorgada. Honrada por ser considerada como alguien merecedora de su gran secreto. _

_Esta era la frase clave de todo: «__Qué pasó con mi familia sólo se lo contaría a alguien que se haya ganado mi respeto. Alguien extraordinario». Y ahora, casi cinco años después, y en tan sólo una semana, Hinata también ganó su respeto para convertirse en alguien realmente extraordinario._

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Undécimo**_

* * *

¿Qué clase de atracción ejercen las miradas? ¿Qué clase de influjo ejerce específicamente la de Hinata? Abrumado por la estampida de emociones provocada por el retorno a la vida, pasó de odiar aquellos ojos, de odiarlos desde lo más profundo de su alma, a sentirse hipnotizado por ellos. Y esos llamados inundados de empatía, también lo hicieron caer en las indeseables fauces de lo emotivo. De verla como una enemiga había pasado a verla como una persona. Ya no como la heredera del clan que asesinó a su familia, ya no como una Hyuga, sino como la persona más noble que había conocido en su vida.

Sólo Leonidas impide que siga perdiéndose en esa opalina mirada. Sus ladridos, ahora más calmos y amistosos, hacen que cambie la dirección de su faz. Pese a su herida, el can hizo un esfuerzo, se levantó como pudo y caminó hacia Sasuke. Cuando llegó con él, se echó a su lado mientras agitaba su cola. Era una clara señal de que estaba mejor; mejor de lo que pensaban. Uchiha se puso de medio lado apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en un codo, le acarició el lomo y sonrió ampliamente. Mientras seguía acariciando al albardado animal, volvió a enfocar su mirada en Hinata y únicamente en ella. Todo lo circundante quedó anulado ante la fémina que tenía en frente.

Hinata le vio la misma sonrisa feliz que tuvo cuando entrenaba junto a todos sus canes, cuando todavía vivían los otros cinco. Una sonrisa que para ella resultó bella, cautivadora. También le sorprendió mucho el nuevo cariz de esa mirada. Ahora ambos orbes brillaban como perlas negras ante el reflejo de un soleado mediodía. Esos ojos insondables, de forma contraria a su color, ya no irradiaban oscuridad. Ya no hay un extenso mar de odio en ellos, hay algo más luminoso. Eso es lo que siente Hinata en este instante; tal vez podía estar errada, pero no lo creía así. No sentía que estuviese equivocándose. Era una mirada renovada, brillante. Por primera vez, sí, por vez primera, encontró bellos los ojos de Sasuke. No por el ojo propiamente tal, sino por lo que lanzaba: una mirada profunda y humana. Ya no parecía pertenecer a la de un demonio sediento de sangre.

¿Sería porque quien tenía en frente ya no era el mismo de minutos atrás?

Vivir la experiencia de estar a punto de morir podía generar cambios drásticos. Cambios en el modo de enfrentar la vida, cambios en el modo de comprenderla. Asimilar lo que se ha hecho mal y entender que hay una oportunidad para enmendar los errores. Y si efectivamente así sucedía, entonces Hinata deseaba ser la guía de Uchiha en la nueva senda a tomar.

Estaba tan emocionada por verlo con vida que ni siquiera ella misma podía comprenderlo. Al sentir su mirada tan hondamente anclada en ella, comenzó a sonrojarse de manera inevitable. Bajando su cabeza hacia el suelo, sus palmas se posaron sobre las rodillas, apretó los dobleces de su vestido entre los dedos y deseó que una brisa refrescante apaciguara el calor asfixiante en su colorada cara. ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando? ¿Por qué estaba volviendo su timidez? ¿Por qué cuando ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Sasuke? Tal vez era porque por alguna razón se siente desnuda, como si él pudiera vislumbrar su ser al completo. Curiosamente quien realmente estaba desnuda era Sakura, pero a ella Sasuke no le había puesto atención alguna. Y se suponía que un cuerpo desnudo, uno de una bella mujer como la de cabellos rosas, era mucho más llamativo que ver unos ojos albinos y extraños como los suyos. Pero él no le despegaba su mirada, no se la sacaba de encima. Y en esta ocasión no se sintió amenazada como siempre le sucedía. Para su desconcierto ahora se sintió bien. Se sintió especial. Se sintió única...

Sakura no existía, dejó de existir y ella misma se dio cuenta de aquello. Una especie de aguijonazo se presentó en su pecho. ¿Celos quizá? Sí, eso eran: celos. Le dio la impresión que si los vínculos pudieran verse, ella estaba viendo uno muy grueso conectándolos a ambos. Ella consiguió formar un pequeño enlace durante los días en que Hinata se lo pasaba sufriendo. Por ejemplo, a las horas de la comida o cuando hablaban sobre el estado de Leonidas lograba sonsacarle palabras a Sasuke. Palabras no odiosas ni hirientes. Eso había sido un progreso, pero lo conseguido por Hinata iba mucho más allá. Resultaba evidente. Hyuga incluso tenía una sonrisa en su cara; no una gigante ni espectacular; era una tímida, en consonancia a su carácter. Pero le dolió verla. Le dolió más de lo que pensó. Tuvo la sensación de que agujas incrustándose en su piel habría sido más placentero que presenciar esa conexión que gritaba una singularidad única.

La epifanía de esa tímida sonrisa le hace saber claramente algo a Sasuke: le gustaría verla sonreír más veces. Es la primera vez que la ve sonreír. Y le gusta verla así, le agrada más que verle la cara afligida que siempre se empeñó en provocarle. De pronto, una especie de éxtasis le dio alas a su alma y lo elevó por encima de todo sentimiento negativo. Esa mujer llamada Hinata lo estaba ayudando a remontar el vuelo hacia las alturas de mejores sentimientos. Y apenas esa idea cruzó su mente, se convenció de su veracidad. Maldición, le gustaría verla sonreír mucho más seguido y no podía creerlo, ¡no podía! ¿Cómo su odio disminuyó tan rápidamente? ¿Sería por su experiencia de muerte? ¿Sería porque su hermano lo aconsejó? ¿Las emociones podían ser tan impredecibles y extrañas? Aunque, después de todo, quizá no era tan extraño ni impredecible: Ella no sólo lo había perdonado, no sólo le había enseñado que el odio podía dejarse atrás, además lo había salvado de la muerte. Y, como si fuera poco, también se alegraba de verlo con vida. ¿Qué clase de mujer tenía enfrente? ¿Era una mujer o era un ángel? Comenzaba a pensar sinceramente que la última palabra era una absoluta realidad. Sí, Hinata ya no era su enemiga; eso lo tenía muy claro. Por eso, sin detener el ímpetu que lo agobia y deshaciéndose de cualquier cadena impuesta, le dice lo siguiente: gracias, Hinata. Gracias por salvarme. Por salvar no sólo mi cuerpo sino también mi alma. Gracias por hacerme ver que sí hay otro camino además del odio. Gracias por hacerme sentir que no todo es dolor en esta vida, que también hay esperanza. Gracias por hacerme renacer. Gracias porque ahora soy otro. No alguien noble, pero sí alguien mejor que antes. Gracias por hacerme creer en un futuro. Todo eso le dijo... pero sólo mentalmente. De manera verbal nunca se lo diría...

Miró sus labios y por encima de ellos notó algo que sí plasmaría en palabras. —Límpiate los mocos, tienes muchos.

Hinata se sonrojó como ardiente magma o incluso más que eso. El liberar tantas lágrimas esta noche, había causado mucosos estragos que la emoción le impidió notar. Sacó un pañuelo desde el bolsillo de su blusa, se limpió aquella zona y también se sonó la nariz. Luego llevó el dorso de su mano derecha para asesinar las nacientes lágrimas, mientras, anulando su timidez, volvía a sostener su mirada en la de Sasuke. Con esa última acción comprende que antes era sólo una muchachita, una niña timorata ante la vida y que sucumbía ante las miradas más fuertes de otros, como si el nombre de Hinata Hyuga y la palabra determinación tuvieran que luchar la una contra la otra constantemente. Pero ahora era alguien distinta: ahora era una mujer. Una que, si había sido capaz de lidiar con el demonio llamado Sasuke Uchiha, ahora podía enfrentar cualquier cosa que le lanzara el mundo. Eso era el lado positivo del indeseable sufrimiento: si consigues derrotarlo te hace madurar y volverte más fuerte. Enfrentar a la vida con fuerzas renovadas y desde otra perspectiva. Sí, definitivamente ahora era mucho más fuerte y valiente.

Ambos continúan mirándose fijamente, apenas dándose el tiempo a respirar. La victoria de la empatía por sobre el odio era un hecho. En ambos lo era. Sasuke pronto sintió como su pulso se volvía menos serrátil que antes. Esa era una buena señal. Inspiró por la nariz y espiró por la boca de manera calmada. La coraza de odio que siempre protegía sus verdaderos sentires se evaporó. Hinata ha logrado que desaparezca el rencor hacia ella. ¿Momentáneamente o quizá para siempre? Sólo el tiempo daría la respuesta.

—Vi a mi hermano —le dice a ella. Sólo a ella.

Y entonces Sakura sintió algo en su corazón. No una puñalada, no algo tan fuerte porque no es algo tan excesivo lo que siente por Sasuke. Todavía no. Pero sí sintió un dolor claramente perceptible. Percibible. Algo que la hace comprender nuevamente que algo se ha formado entre el Uchiha y la Hyuga. Y la feroz punzada de los celos la ataca nuevamente.

Entretanto, Hinata mira a Sasuke absolutamente sorprendida por su revelación. ¿Entonces era verdad que uno ve a sus seres queridos al morir? Hace un gesto bucal, incluso forma una sílaba, pero ésta no consigue crear una palabra. No fue un tartamudeo: fue una interrupción definitiva de la frase.

—Él me dijo que no te hiciera sufrir más, así que eso haré —aunque no fue su intención, su voz pareció endulzarse un ínfimo ápice. Algo inverosímil tratándose de él.

—Sasuke... —saboreó su nombre en un susurro impregnado de emoción. Su mirada, al igual que el tinte de su semblante, pareció emitir un resplandor.

Sakura movió su lengua dentro de su boca cerrada; se tanteó las mejillas y recorrió sus dientes desde los incisivos hasta los molares; primero la zona izquierda y después la derecha. Suspiró tristemente, aceptando que sobraba. Les daría unos minutos para que concluyeran la conversación que seguramente antes sostuvieron. Ella, mientras tanto, iría a su habitación para cubrir su desnudez con prendas. No se sentía incómoda ni le brotó pudor, pues Uchiha no le había puesto atención y además ya la había visto desnuda antes. No fue por pudor que iría a su habitación: era única y exclusivamente por tristeza. Pero antes de proceder su acción fue hacia un sillón y sacó el mullido cojín. Entonces se acercó a su amo nuevamente, se arrodilló junto a él y lo colocó bajo su cabeza para darle mayor comodidad, aunque él ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de su gesto.

—Iré a vestirme, ya vuelvo —anunció preparándose para no recibir ninguna respuesta.

La de ojos albinos asintió sin mirarla. Sasuke, a su vez, no dio movimientos o palabras. Ni él, ni la empatía de Hinata, se percataron de lo triste que estaba. En ese instante, ese preciso momento, sólo ellos existían.

Uchiha todavía quería hacer sufrir a su antes enemiga, todavía permanecía el deseo de castigarla; aquello no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana. Sería muy ingenuo pensarlo así. No obstante, había algo que lo ayudaría a dejar atrás de mejor manera su gigantesco odio por ella: Hinata se había ganado su respeto, pues le demostró que el odio sí podía dejarse atrás. Además, fue tan fuerte como para ayudar a alguien que sólo deseaba ejecutar una cruel venganza en su contra. Sasuke había luchado contra tantos oponentes e increíblemente a ninguno de esos feroces guerreros los respetó como a ella ahora. La única por la que sentía un respeto similar era su aliada, pero ella era una militar a quien consideraba un hombre. Respetar a un civil que además era mujer se trataba de algo que no entraba en sus parámetros, pues no concebía que una integrante del sexo débil fuese capaz de ser fuerte. Pero sin duda alguna la Hyuga lo era: superó su miedo a la muerte, a la tortura, a la violación que tanto la espantaba y se atrevió a ayudarlo pese a todo. Definitivamente era una mujer increíblemente fuerte, no cabía duda alguna. Aun teniendo virtudes como la ternura, la empatía, la amabilidad y la dulzura, cualidades que consideraba dignas de personas débiles, Hinata le había demostrado lo tremendamente fuerte que era. Sí, esa mujer era única e incomparable. De ello no tenía ninguna duda.

—Yo soy despiadado, feroz, cruel, sádico, demoníaco —enumeró las cualidades contrapuestas a las de ella, como si pudiera saborear cada una de ellas—. ¿Realmente crees que voy a dejar atrás esos aspectos de mi personalidad? Mi alma alberga un infierno de venganza y las llamas nunca se extinguirán —concluyó acerando su mirada.

Ella sabía perfectamente que un cambio no se conseguiría de un momento a otro. Empero, tenía más esperanza que nunca. Y ahora mismo explicaría el por qué.

—Sasuke, no eres tan cruel como piensas. Un corazón de piedra y lleno de maldad no podría derramar lágrimas como tú lo hiciste. Lágrimas que seguramente reprimiste durante toda tu vida —dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente. Podía sentir el dolor de él como si fuera suyo propio —. Yo ahora te puedo entender. Sé que cometiste muchos crímenes motivado por tu sed de venganza, pero ahora puedo ver que no todo fue tu culpa... que realmente hay bondad en ti esperando salir a flote. Y si yo pude dejar atrás el odio, tú también podrás. Tengo más fe que nunca en que puedes ser alguien mejor.

El tono conciliador de Hinata y su mirada totalmente emocionada lograron conmoverlo inevitablemente. Algo se le removió por dentro por culpa de esa mujer tan especial.

—¿Cómo conseguiste liberarte del odio? —le cuestionó Sasuke, como quien busca un consejo. Su forma hosca, hostil y exigente continuaba, pero el solo hecho de realizar la pregunta era un nuevo signo de que Hinata se había ganado su respeto.

Ella manifestó su sorpresa parpadeando rápidamente dos veces. No podía asimilar que ahora le interesara su opinión, que estuviera consultándole casi como si se tratara de una compañera.

—Quise creer en ti —respondió cuando logró reaccionar—. Quise creer en tu bondad. Quise creer que eres tan fuerte como para destruir la cárcel de odio que llevas encima.

El rostro del guerrero permaneció ajeno a la vibración que emitían sus orbes. No pudo evitar reflejar sorpresa en ellos. La fémina que tenía en frente parecía una tormenta de emoción y sus claros luceros eran verdaderos relámpagos de temple sin igual. Era sencillamente imposible no conmoverse. Esa chica tenía el extraordinario don de tocar su corazón. La guerra que sostenía contra sí mismo quizá terminaría siendo ganada por ella. No obstante, cambiar lo que siempre se ha sido es muy difícil: tendría que luchar mucho para conseguirlo. Pero... ¿y si en verdad no se trataba de un cambio? ¿Quizás Hinata le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser quien realmente era? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de descubrir algo diferente al odio?

¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a la empatía? ¿O acaso intentarlo lo volvería más débil?

Tratando de asir su creencia anterior, dio un suspiro y aseveró lo siguiente con total seguridad: —El odio me hace más fuerte. Será ese sentir lo que me hará derrotar a Danzo. Cuando alimentas al odio, él te hace más fuerte.

Hinata, subiéndose al cabriolé de la reflexión, se dio los segundos necesarios para dar una buena respuesta. Cuando ésta arribó, contestó endulzando su voz:

—En-entiendo que pienses así, lo entiendo porque si no fuera por tu odio ya estarías muerto. Pero también creo que te equivocas: tú no alimentas al odio... es él quien se alimenta de ti. Y por eso mismo odiar, al final del camino, sólo te traerá más dolor. Refugiándote en el odio nunca hallarás verdadera paz —lo miró como si quisiera vislumbrar su alma; brillantes como nunca se volvieron sus perlas albinas.

Sasuke hizo ademán de contestar, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo: desde el pasillo llegaron a sus oídos los pasos de Sakura.

Por un momento, Hinata sintió ganas de que Haruno no apareciera, de que no estuviera allí, de que sobraba en la escena. Quería estar con Sasuke a solas, hablar recreando la misma intimidad con la que él le contó su historia. A pesar de la tristeza y el dolor, contactar el alma de Uchiha había sido algo emotivo, hermoso. Frustrada, sacudió su mente para reaccionar, muy sorprendida de sus egoístas pensamientos.

Finalmente, la silueta de la fémina pelirrosa surgió por donde antes lo indicaron sus pasos, se acercó a ellos y le habló al guerrero:

—Amo, si me lo permite le haré una cataplasma para su pecho.

—¿Cataplasma? —preguntó Hinata velozmente; su curiosidad se adelantó a la respuesta de Sasuke.

—Es una masa pastosa —comenzó a explicar ella— de productos medicinales que se aplica como calmante. Le ayudará a aliviar el dolor en su pecho. En la cocina hay ajenjo y poleo; plantas que me serán muy útiles por sus propiedades curativas.

—Ay, Sakura, eres increíble —la alabó su amiga.

—Yo no necesito eso —protestó Sasuke, a la vez que intentaba ponerse de pie. Nunca había tenido que soportar un estado tan deplorable y su inmenso orgullo no podía tolerar tal cosa. Él era el guerrero más fuerte de todos y por supuesto que no precisaba ayuda de nadie.

A Hinata le dieron ganas de pegarle con un palo en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente. ¡Es que no podía ser tan imprudente!

Fue Sakura quien se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado y le puso una mano encima del hombro para detener sus testarudas intenciones.

—Por favor, amo, tiene que mantenerse en la misma posición por lo menos un par de horas —le pidió con voz y ojos sumisos—. Todavía sigue en estado crítico y bajo su condición cualquier esfuerzo puede desencadenar otro ataque. Las siguientes horas son cruciales, así que, por favor, debe descansar —explicó con la voz más dócil posible para que así no rechazara su consejo.

Él chistó, evidentemente disgustado. Haciendo rechinar sus dientes, pensó en Danzo y en cuanto deseaba hacerlo pagar. Si quería sobrevivir, entonces tendría que hacerle caso a la de cabello rosa. Lamentablemente no tenía más alternativa que esa.

—¿Por qué me has salvado? —le preguntó mirándola directamente a sus verdes ojos. Respecto a Hinata tenía muy clara la respuesta, pero no sucedía lo mismo con Haruno.

Las facciones de la enfermera se colorearon sutilmente al tiempo que le quitó la mirada, avergonzada.

«Porque me gustas mucho» era la verdadera respuesta. —Porque es mi deber como practicante de enfermería —fue la que dio, ya que este era el momento menos indicado para declararse.

—Y porque es una gran persona —agregó Hinata —. Con o sin conocimientos de medicina, estoy segura que Sakura habría intentado ayudarte igual.

—Gracias por pensar eso de mí, Hinata —sonrió emocionada.

Uchiha guardó silencio. A pesar de ser alguien muy inteligente, su inteligencia emocional era un asco, de modo que no supo interpretar la timidez que desplegaba el lenguaje corporal de la pelirrosa. Hinata, sin embargo, si notó claramente la atracción que él ejercía sobre su amiga.

—Sakura... Sasuke se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó para no seguir pensando en lo anterior y enfocarse en lo realmente importante.

—Eso depende de su organismo. Somos humanos, pero todos los cuerpos no tienen el mismo vigor, por eso donde unos sobreviven otros mueren y viceversa. Pero Sasuke es un hombre muy fuerte, con un espectacular estado físico —no quiso corroborar tal afirmación dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus atrayentes abdominales o se pondría más roja todavía— y un corazón acostumbrado a esfuerzos extremos. Cualquiera que estuviese en su lugar ya habría muerto hace tiempo, pero él sigue aquí. Y sé que continuará con nosotras —sus positivas palabras aumentaron todavía más las esperanzas.

Uchiha la miró con acuidad, sintiéndose afortunado de haberla comprado como esclava. En la tienda de Kakuzu ella nunca mencionó que tuviera conocimientos médicos, seguramente porque de haberlo revelado habría aumentado su precio y le habría sido más difícil salir de allí. Pero, al igual que Hinata, también era una chica sobresaliente.

—Bueno, iré a hacer la cataplasma —le daba un poco de celos dejarlo a solas con Hinata, pero de momento eso no era importante, sino la salud de Sasuke. Ya habría tiempo para recuperar terreno en lo concerniente a lo romántico, además que daba por sentado que Hinata no estaba interesada en él. Así, caminando rápidamente, se perdió por el corredor que llevaba hacia la cocina.

Unos instantes después, el guerrero volvió a ser atacado por la terrible sed que sentía. Parecía que un malhumorado duende estaba usando su garganta como chimenea. Motivado por ello, volvió a intentar levantarse por agua.

Hyuga lo miró como quien presencia a un niño rebelde. El reproche yacente en su cara habría sido digno de captarse en una fotografía si las mismas existieran para ese momento.

—P-por favor, Sasuke, tienes que mantenerte quieto —pidió con angustia.

Al escucharla su intención de levantarse se fragmentó entre el deseo de hacerlo y el de no. Paralizó sus movimientos y enfocó su mirada en la albina, percatándose de su preocupación. Era una tan honesta que, para su pesar, lo conmovió. Por ello dio un suspiro, volvió a dejar su cabeza sobre el cojín y, a regañadientes, decidió confiarle lo que necesitaba.

—Necesito agua. Un jarrón lleno hasta el tope, Hinata —a pesar de ser el tono imperioso de una orden, esta vez había agregado su nombre. Una expresiva muestra de que ahora la respetaba.

Ella se emocionó tanto que le costó asimilar que ahora él la estuviera llamando «Hinata». Era increíble que un gesto así le pudiera desatar un tornado de sentires. Obtuvo la impresión de que ya no era considerada como una cosa, de que ya no era una simple esclava: era una persona que merecía ser llamada por su nombre. Y eso le brindó una alegría que no se esperaba.

—Voy enseguida —contestó cuando pudo reaccionar, aunque pronto añadió algo que la preocupó —. ¿Pero estarás bien en mi breve ausencia? Te podría dar otro ataque...

—No pasará nada. Y si pasara algo mi perro avisaría con ladridos —incrementó las caricias al lomo de su gran amigo canino, quien seguía recostado plácidamente a su lado.

Ella asintió, pero sin dejar de lado su inquietud. Avanzó rápidamente en búsqueda del incoloro líquido. Pronto llegó donde Sakura, quien, usando una ovalada piedra, molía hierbas sobre la tabla de picar. Al parecer eran más duras de la cuenta, pues en su amplia frente se plasmaban un par de arrugas que denotaban esfuerzo.

—Vine por agua para Sasuke —le dijo mientras abría la llave y ponía el jarrón de cristal más grande bajo ella.

—Sí, dale mucha porque la necesita urgente. Tiene que regenerar una gran cantidad de sangre y tomar mucha agua le será de gran ayuda.

—¿Un poco de comida no le serviría también?

—No; la digestión es un proceso normal, pero en su estado actual sería un esfuerzo que podría pasarle la cuenta.

Hinata convino con un movimiento de cabeza. Luego le llegó otra pregunta: —¿Y no podríamos reponer su sangre con la nuestra?

Evidentemente, Hyuga se estaba refiriendo a lo que hoy en día se conoce como una transfusión.

—¿Tú crees que aceptaría sangre de mujer? —fue la inmediata respuesta de Haruno.

—E-es muy obvio que no —asimiló apesadumbrada.

—Aunque tu idea es muy lógica de todos modos —precisó—. Es razonable pensar que si alguien pierde sangre hay que reponérsela con más sangre. Quizá un día podamos hacerlo, pero actualmente no tenemos la tecnología como para hacer algo así. Los médicos que lo intentaron terminaron haciendo un mal peor, pues además pareciera que no todas las sangres son compatibles. Tal vez haya grupos o clasificaciones diferentes para ellas.

Una vez más, Hinata quedó impresionada con los conocimientos de Sakura. Si la chica guerrera probaba que una mujer podía luchar a la altura de cualquier hombre, entonces su amiga demostraba que podía ser un médico igual o mejor que cualquier varón.

—Sakura, te admiro mucho —la halagó sin dudar —. Cuando crezca espero ser como tú —agregó mitad en broma, mitad en serio, ya que, pese a tener edades similares, se estaba sintiendo más pequeña que ella.

—Gracias, pero soy mayor que tú apenas unos meses —puntualizó risueña—. No es que sea una señora y que necesites crecer para alcanzarme, Hinata —la regañó graciosamente.

Ambas sonrieron. Rápidamente, la más tímida de ambas fue hacia donde Sasuke con el jarrón relleno de tanta agua que, al caminar de vuelta, se desbordó un poco a cada trecho avanzado. El pasillo quedó mojado a intervalos por lo mismo. Una vez junto a él, Uchiha bebió como si hubiese atravesado un desierto durante meses. De hecho, tuvo que llenar de agua dos jarrones más para satisfacerlo. Luego Sakura llegó con la pasta que había creado y la aplicó en su pecho con sus propias manos.

El poderoso guerrero no pudo evitar un íntimo sentimiento de agradecimiento. Nunca les daría las gracias, pero en el fondo eso era lo que estaba sintiendo. Unos minutos después la anemia, sin esfuerzo, lo hizo caer dormido allí mismo.

Cuando estuvieron seguras de que él no despertaría, ambas féminas corrieron silenciosamente los sillones para dejarlos más cerca del malherido. Sentadas en ellos repasaron a Sasuke con sus miradas; dormía profundamente por la debilidad que padecía. Por fortuna la mullida alfombra era lo bastante cómoda como para reemplazar a una cama sin problemas. Seguramente cuando volviera a despertar querría irse a sus aposentos, aunque de todos modos sería mejor que durmiera en alguna de las habitaciones de ellas, dado que estaban mucho más próximas que las posicionadas en el ala este.

Ya se habían acostumbrado completamente al aroma de la sangre y la adrenalina se evaporó para ser reemplazada paulatinamente por el sueño. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos quería dormir todavía, temiendo que un nuevo ataque cardíaco pudiera afectar a Uchiha. De manera inevitable por causa de sus atentas miradas, notaron como el pantalón mojado con sangre se pegoteaba a la entrepierna y hacía resaltar claramente el tamaño de su órgano sexual. Incluso en estado de reposo resultaba muy llamativo. Por supuesto, no era el lugar ni el momento para fijarse en un detalle así, pero la curiosidad y el instinto eran cualidades muy poderosas. Además, si los hombres miraban con desparpajo los pechos y el trasero, ¿por qué ellas no podían mirar un poco también? De todas formas, Sakura, quien era la más tentada a observar una y otra vez, fue por las sábanas de su cama para cubrir a su amo y no sentirse una pervertida sin remedio. Si las telas se manchaban con sangre no sería un problema, pues habían muchas más en el armario empotrado en la pared.

A pesar de lo profundo que era su sueño, Sasuke no roncaba ni siquiera un ápice. El silencio nocturno era profuso, pero incluso había que esforzarse para oír su respiración. Sakura pensó, algo acalorada, que compartir cama con él nunca traería problemas de insomnio. Debido a su experiencia cuidando guerreros como enfermera, sabía de primera mano que había hombres que roncaban como si a cada respiro lanzaran truenos o quisieran imitar el rugido de un león. Conciliar el sueño al lado de ellos debía ser toda una proeza. Amena, pensó que este era un nuevo detalle para agregar en su lista de lo que le gustaba de Sasuke. Gustar... aquella palabra le hizo recordar que debía contarle eso a Hinata. Era una conversación que ya se había pospuesto dos veces y que no deseaba dilatar más.

—Hinata, es hora de confesarte algo... —le dijo de improviso.

La de ojos con tono lunar desplegó instantánea curiosidad hacia su gran amiga. Ya tenía una clara idea de lo que podía tratarse y, siendo sincera consigo misma, no le causaba ninguna gracia...

—Claro, Sakura; te escucho atentamente.

La de corta melena comprimió los músculos superciliares un poco. Luego pareció esquivar la mirada albina, algo avergonzada.

—Me complica un poco decírtelo la verdad, porque es algo que te podía caer mal. Aunque creo que, después de lo que pasó ahora, ya no te será tan incómodo —dicho esto, posó su mirada en sus propias uñas por la pequeña dosis de nerviosismo. Aprovechó de hacer una nota mental: debía cortárselas, pero no porque estuvieran largas, sino porque prefería las uñas cortas para realizar las labores domésticas.

—No te preocupes, cuéntame con toda confianza —dijo Hinata, quien, gracias a su gran percepción, ya sabía de antemano que Haruno le revelaría que le gustaba Sasuke. Si fuera una aficionada a lo lúdico, habría apostado todo su cabello a que estaba en lo correcto. Quedar calva era una de las peores cosas que podía pasarle a una mujer, pero ella no lo habría dudado. Simplemente lo sabía.

Sakura guardó silencio unos segundos. Era evidente que estaba pensando como abordar de mejor forma la conversación, de qué manera iniciarla. Echó un vistazo a Sasuke, comprobando que estaba durmiendo profundamente. Habría sido muy vergonzoso que escuchara lo siguiente. Finalmente, decidió ir directo al meollo del asunto a través de susurros.

—Perdóname... —se disculpó antes de tiempo—, pero me gusta Sasuke. Me gusta mucho. Muchísimo de verdad.

Hinata se lo esperaba, pero igualmente tuvo la necesidad de abrir sus párpados más de la cuenta. No sólo le gustaba... le gustaba muchísimo. Su manera de expresarlo incluso podía inducir a que era incluso más que eso. Invocando un profundo suspiro volvió a normalizar su mirada y, removiéndose en el sillón, se colocó de la manera precisa para observar mejor los ojos que parangonaban esmeraldas. Un asunto así de serio debía tratarse de frente y mirándose directamente. Aquello es un nuevo signo de su actual fortaleza, pues antes le era difícil sostener las miradas. Al observarla de forma más aguda, notó que los papeles se habían invertido: era Sakura quien irradiaba un ardiente rubor que cubría parcialmente su cara. Aunque eso sí, cuando se trataba de ponerse colorada jamás podría derrotarla: ella era la indiscutible campeona de las caras rojas. Ni siquiera los tomates más frescos podrían desafiarla en tal empresa.

—Sé que Sasuke es cruel —continuó explayándose en tono susurrante—, sé la reputación que tiene, sé todo eso... pero me gusta mucho, Hinata. No puedo evitarlo.

La de ojos como perlas bajó su cabeza. Si esto se lo hubiera dicho tan sólo un día atrás habría reaccionado de forma negativa. No con aspavientos ni de manera agresiva, pues ella no era así, pero sí haciéndole ver que aquello era una locura, una insanidad. Algo que no podía caber en la mente de alguien cuerdo. Pero ahora, en cambio, no la culpaba. No la culpaba para nada...

—En-entiendo que Sasuke es un hombre muy atractivo, pero puedes sufrir mucho, Sakura —se limitó a decir de una manera muy tranquila y en el mismo tono bajo de su amiga.

La aludida se sorprendió con la reacción de su compañera. Esperaba que la criticara, que la reprendiera por fijarse en alguien tan sádico como él, pero estaba siendo sumamente comprensiva. Era evidente que, después de lo sucedido recientemente, las cosas habían cambiado para ella también. ¿Acaso Hinata también comenzaba a sentir algo por Sasuke? La sola idea le engendró temor. Sin embargo, era imposible que le gustara; imposible de verdad. Él era un demonio que la había tratado muy mal, que mató a su primo delante de sus ojos y quizás a cuantos familiares más. Era imposible que Sasuke le atrayera, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué te gusta alguien como él? —Hinata se apresuró a seguir indagando. Su interés en el tema fue evidente.

Sakura echó un nuevo vistazo a Sasuke antes de contestar. Comprobó que continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Sé que no debería gustarme, lo sé, pero al final la atracción es asunto de química y yo la siento con él. Traté de evitarlo, en serio que sí, pero el corazón es caprichoso y suele desechar las razones lógicas en pos de la química. Simplemente sucedió, Hinata. Él, a pesar de todo, es alguien muy especial. Tú misma has visto cuanto ha cuidado a su perro; lo ha hecho como si fuera un hijo. Cada vez que lo veía desvelándose, preocupándose tanto y dándole caricias en el lomo, más se intensificaba mi gusto por Sasuke. Verlo así me ha hecho apreciar su lado humano.

El silencio se acomodó entre los labios de Hyuga. Era muy cierto que él se había dedicado enteramente a su perro. Y también era muy cierto que, gracias a haber encontrado la llave que abría su alma, ahora ella podía comprender a Sasuke mucho mejor que antes. Entendía que, después de las atrocidades que debió soportar, él no era el único culpable de ser como era.

—¿Tú crees que Sasuke puede cambiar, verdad? —preguntó la de grandes senos, pues el quid de la cuestión se reducía principalmente a eso. Si él podía dejar atrás su oscuridad entonces la posibilidad de tener un romance con él no aparecería como algo tan disparatado.

—Sí; estoy completamente segura que hay esperanza con él —fue su respuesta; abrumadora por su seguridad—. Sé que contigo ha sido terrible, pero a mí no me ha hecho nada. No me ha intentado violar, no me ha tocado un solo pelo. Lo único que me hizo fue ese latigazo cuando nos obligó a retozar juntas.

—No hay que alabarlo porque no haga algo peor —precisó aquella verdad.

—Recuerda que somos esclavas, Hinata —le recordó a su vez—. Él puede hacer lo que se le antoje con nosotras. No somos seres humanos, somos cosas. Objetos de su propiedad —dicha su certera afirmación, su verde mirada se distrajo hacia la esquina del muro contiguo a la chimenea. Le sorprendió ver una telaraña, pues se suponía que Hinata limpió allí de forma concienzuda durante la tarde. Seguramente se le había escapado aquel detalle, o una laboriosa y desafiante araña la creó después de la limpieza—. De hecho, a mí me sorprende que con su fama no me haya hecho nada más que eso —acotó cuando volvió desde la arácnida distracción.

Antes de hablar, la menor por unos meses entrecerró sus ojos.

—Sakura... Sasuke no merece que nadie sienta algo así por él —apenas dijo eso, se sorprendió mucho de sus palabras. Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de reflexionarlas; simplemente las lanzó como si tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo.

«¿Por qué estoy diciendo eso? ¿Acaso quiero que Sakura no se fije en él?»

—Seguramente estoy loca, pero eso es lo que siento —reafirmó una vez más—. Y una no puede mandar en el corazón, Hinata. Simplemente pasa. Yo no deseaba que me ocurriera algo así, pero muchas veces resulta difícil que las razones esgrimidas por la mente sincronicen con los deseos del alma. Cuando alguien toca la puerta de tu corazón, entonces la razón simplemente se hace un lado.

En ese momento la Hyuga no lo sabía, pero esas últimas frases se incrustarían profundamente en ella. Se mantuvo congelada unos segundos; después se rascó la frente al tiempo que fruncía sus labios. Luego, lanzó un desahogo en forma de suspiro. Estaba preocupada por su compañera enfermera.

—Y-yo, como amiga, te recomiendo que trates de borrar ese sentir. Si sigues así hasta podrías enamorarte de él y no te conviene que eso te pase. Es Sasuke Uchiha, no puedes olvidar de quien se trata —advirtió como consejo.

—Pero estoy segura que puede cambiar... ¿verdad que tú piensas igual? —Hinata asintió casi de inmediato—. Tengo la esperanza de que él guarda algo bueno en su corazón. Si puede ser así con su perro, también podría serlo con una persona. Y creo que tú lograste ablandar su corazón esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Cre-creo que sí.

—Te preguntaría que fue lo que hablaron para que tu actitud cambiara con él, pero me imagino que es algo privado de Sasuke.

Hyuga confirmó tal suposición con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Además me di cuenta de algo —continuó Sakura, motivada al punto que su voz se encendió unos decibeles, dejando de lado el cuchichear anterior—, ¿por qué crees que Sasuke ni siquiera te dirigió la palabra estos días? ¿Por qué crees que te permitió estar en la cama sin siquiera salir de tu habitación? ¿No te lo has preguntado?

La cuestionada inundó de extrañeza sus luceros. Algo aturdida, los hizo viajar a través del amplio salón. Luego miró a Sakura nuevamente. —Pues... porque se ha dedicado a cuidar a su perro —señaló lo más lógico, aunque no muy convencida de que fuera la respuesta acertada.

—Sí, pero podría haberse vengado; tomar represalias de inmediato. Yo creo que ha estado respetando tu dolor.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Hinata bajando levemente su cabeza a la vez que su mirada se posaba en el durmiente Sasuke. Si lo que decía Sakura era cierto, sólo comprobaba una vez más que él tenía más bondad de la que creía.

—Lo digo totalmente en serio —otorgó una pausa para que Hinata dijera algo, pero ella alimentó el silencio. Parecía confundida. Dio más segundos y, como el mutismo prosiguió, retomó la palabra —. De todas formas perdóname si te molesta. Sé lo terrible que ha sido contigo y que mató a tus amigos sin compasión. Yo sólo quería que supieras la verdad de lo que siento.

Debajo de sus párpados, los luceros perlados exhalaron comprensión. Entendía que a ella le gustara Sasuke; lo entendía tanto que, por un momento, le pareció incluso algo normal.

—Yo no soy quien para prohibirte nada; por supuesto que no. Tú tienes derecho a que te guste cualquier hombre, incluso alguien como Sasuke. Lo que sí te quiero decir es que tengas cuidado. Incluso te veo ilusionada y eso me preocupa. Si avanzas más en lo que sientes puedes terminar sufriendo mucho...

—Lo sé; lo sé muy bien, Hinata. No creas que a mí me gusta sentir algo por él. Si pudiera evitarlo lo haría, pero, como te dije, a veces el corazón es caprichoso y no entiende razones.

La de ojos selenitas inhaló con fuerza, reteniendo el aire unos segundos para después soltarlo lentamente. —Te entiendo. Antes te hubiera dicho que era algo enfermizo, pero ahora te entiendo. Sasuke no es tan malvado como pensábamos. Hay esperanza con él.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida; no era experta en leer miradas o el lenguaje corporal, pero le dio la impresión que su amiga estaba sufriendo un tipo de confusión. Fue entonces que en su cerebro nació una idea que la inquietó de verdad... ¿Y si...?

—Hinata... ¿a ti también te gusta Sasuke?

La cuestionada abrió más sus párpados y dio un respingo a todas luces anormal.

—¡N-no! ¡P-por supuesto que no! —se puso sumamente colorada y, en su afán de negación, alzó la voz sin querer. Al darse cuenta se tapó la boca con ambas palmas. Echó un vistazo a Uchiha, pero por suerte seguía durmiendo—. ¿Cómo podría gustarme el hombre que mató a mi primo delante de mis ojos? —volvió al imperativo tono susurrante.

Sakura notó el impepinable sonrojo, pero quiso atribuirlo a la timidez natural de su amiga y no a que tuviera interés en Sasuke. Después de todo, ella se ruborizaba fácilmente.

—Ay... ¿te puedo decir algo sin que te enojes conmigo, por favor? —cuando Hinata asintió, la pelirrosa continuó —. Sé que esto es muy doloroso, pero si lo ves fríamente Sasuke se defendió. Fueron tus amigos los que vinieron a atacarlo, él no fue por ellos. Además le mataron a sus perros, le hicieron una emboscada y lo atacaron en ventaja numérica. Sé que tus amigos tenían razones de sobra para hacer lo que hicieron, no los culpo para nada —aclaró rápidamente—, pero también tengo que decirte que técnicamente Sasuke se defendió. Tu primo, Lee, e incluso tú, intentaron matarlo. ¿Qué más podía hacer él después de todo eso y de que mataran a sus perros?

Hinata dio un suspiro triste antes de contestar. —Lo sé —aceptó amargada—, ahora me doy cuenta de eso, pero tú no estuviste allí. No viste como se comportó después. No viste todas las cosas horribles que me dijo. No viste el desprecio con el que habló de mi primo. Aunque ahora lo entiendo, no me deja de doler. Y nunca lo hará.

—Lo sé, Hina... —dijo condolida por el sufrimiento de su amiga—, pero estaba con toda la rabia encima. Recién habían muerto sus perros. Sabes cuanto los amaba, tú misma has visto cuanto ha cuidado a Leo —dicho esto, Sakura observó al preciado can.

Hinata ensimismó su mirada al tiempo que daba otro suspiro, uno que resonó mucho más que el anterior. —También me dijo que gozaba haciendo sufrir mucho a los Hyuga antes de matarlos.

—¿Fue así con tu primo? ¿Se divirtió torturándolo realmente? ¿O le dio una muerte rápida?

Sorprendida, la heredera bajó su mirada. Al pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta que Sasuke, a pesar de su ira colosal, había aniquilado rápidamente a Neji. Perfectamente pudo hacerlo prisionero y torturarlo hasta hartarse, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, aquello la llevó hacia otra importante pregunta: ¿a quién tenía en el ala este y qué había hecho como para ser torturada o torturado? ¿Habría una sola persona cautiva o tendría a más?

—A lo que voy, Hinata —ante la silenciosa confusión de su amiga, Sakura siguió hablando con un tono muy seguro—, es que Sasuke es menos malvado de lo que parece. Tiene cosas buenas dentro de su maldad. Entiendo que cueste asimilarlo, pero sabes que es así. Y creo que yo puedo sacar su bondad a flote. Quizás consigo hacerlo cambiar...

Distraída, Hyuga escuchó a medias lo hablado por su amiga. Quedó en absoluto silencio, pues seguía pensando en la persona prisionera del sector prohibido. Por un momento, tuvo ganas de explorar aquel ala de la mansión. Uchiha estaba durmiendo profundamente, de modo que esta era una gran oportunidad. No obstante, sabía que esta noche había creado algo importante con él. ¿Amistad tal vez? No podría precisar qué era, pero, tuviera el nombre que tuviera, finalmente optó por desechar la idea. Si era paciente, quizás un día él mismo le revelaría a quien o quienes tenía allí, tal como hoy lo había hecho con su secreto más oculto.

—... hacerme a un lado...

Hinata se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa había continuado su diálogo, pero, por causa de su abstracción, sólo alcanzó a oír la última parte.

—Pe-perdón, no estaba escuchando porque me perdí en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué me dijiste?

A diferencia de la primera vez, ahora Haruno tuvo el tiempo para sentir temor por la respuesta que recibiría. Le aterró que a ambas les gustara Uchiha, no sólo porque Hinata ya le llevaba la delantera, sino también porque la amistad tan preciosa entre las dos podría resentirse de algún modo. Y no quería eso.

—¿De verdad no te gusta Sasuke ni siquiera un poquito? Si es así, quizá yo podría hacerme a un lado... —de manera tambaleante, repitió lo antes dicho usando exactamente las mismas palabras.

Hyuga enmudeció por la contrariedad. Si su amiga no hubiese agregado las frases «¿Ni siquiera un poquito?» o «Hacerme a un lado» su negación habría sido rotunda y automática. Sin embargo, esas palabras le generaron una duda razonable. Debía admitir que, para su gran pesar, Sasuke era un hombre muy atractivo. Ya le pareció así cuando limpió el establo y regresaron a la ciudad para comprar a Sakura, aunque después de esta noche, después de la conexión tan especial que había creado con él, sentía algo más. Algo que no sabía si entraba en la categoría de «gustar un poquito». De repente, quiso contarle a la pelirrosa que mucho tiempo atrás fue su prometida y que actualmente lo seguía siendo. Enojada consigo misma, le dieron ganas de jalarse los cabellos con fuerza, pero resistió aquel impulso impropio de su carácter. Ahora mismo, no recordaba otra vez en su vida en que quisiera tirarse del pelo intencionalmente. Cuando notó que su silencio se prolongaba demasiado, se apresuró en dar la contestación.

—P-por supuesto que no me gusta. N-ni... ni siquiera un poquito —esa era y debía ser la única verdad. No podía gustarle el hombre que había matado a su primo y acabó con muchos de su familia. Ahora podía entender mejor sus razones de venganza, pero seguía siendo una abominación total fijarse en él.

—¿En serio?

Hinata dio el asentimiento.

—¿Entonces no te molesta si trato de conquistarlo?

—N-no... —al responder sintió una incomodidad con la palabra «conquistarlo». Su compañera era decidida y saltaba a la vista que era de las mujeres que no temían tomar la iniciativa en lo amoroso. Muy pronto tendría que resignarse a verla tomándose del brazo de Sasuke o incluso besándolo. Y, cuando su mente quiso imaginar más, detuvo sus pensamientos mientras apretaba un poco los dientes sin querer.

Acuciosa, Sakura agudizó más su verdosa mirada. Hinata no estaba sonrojada, pero había tartamudeado más de lo normal. Le extrañó porque últimamente su lengua tropezaba muy poco, pero lo atribuyó a lo incómoda de la pregunta. Después de todo Sasuke había matado a su primo y el cuestionamiento podía resultarle incluso ofensivo. Además, ¿para qué le iba a mentir? Lo que no entró en los pensamientos de Haruno es que las personas también solían mentirse a sí mismas...

—Qué bueno que no te guste, amiga, porque a mí sí me gusta mucho. No sabes cuanto. Incluso tuve un sueño con él...

Hinata separó sus labios por el asombro.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Ay, es algo privado —sus carrillos adquirieron un tono carmín—. Te contaría, pero me da mucha vergüenza... aunque ya debes imaginarte de qué se trata —sonrió. La emoción había deshecho el tono susurrante a uno más voluminoso y animado.

—S-sí... ya me lo puedo imaginar... —musitó, levemente más apagada. Por suerte, el tono de cuchicheo que estaban usando hizo que su reacción vocal pasara desapercibida.

Las mejores amigas siguieron charlando a voz baja, hasta que Sakura, por culpa del sueño acumulado durante toda la semana, necesitó caer dormida. Sin embargo, no fue a su cuarto: se acostó en uno de los amplios y cómodos sillones. Así, en caso de cualquier percance con Sasuke, podría ayudarlo de inmediato sin tener que correr el largo trecho del pasillo.

La de cabellera oscura permaneció atenta, mientras divagaba en todo lo sucedido. Pasó un buen lapso de tiempo, aunque todavía no amanecía. Fue entonces que Sasuke abrió sus ojos y lo primero que ellos vislumbraron fue a Hinata cuidándolo. Estaba agotada, las ojeras eran una señal clara, pero seguía en vigilia. Y entonces sintió algo que nunca en toda su vida. Fue una emoción que se desbordó a través de todo su ser. Definitivamente la bonhomía que tenía esa chica resultaba inverosímil. Era demasiado noble para ser humana.

—Vete a dormir.

Ella no pudo creerlo, pero, a pesar de querer aparentar lo contrario, estaba segura que esa masculina voz estaba conmovida. Parpadeó asombro inexorablemente.

—T-todavía no tengo sueño —una mentira blanca fue lo que asomó en sus labios.

—Tienes cara de haber chupado cien limones —precisó seriamente—. Yo ya estoy bien, así que lárgate de una vez.

—Por favor, habla más bajito o despertarás a Sakura. Ella también ha estado cuidándote —le explicó.

El rostro de Uchiha adquirió una incredulidad total. ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo a un demonio que bajara sus decibeles? ¿Tanto creía que había cambiado la relación entre ellos?

—Esclava —manteniendo el volumen de su voz, le recordó su estatus actual—, te estoy dando una orden, de modo que debes cumplirla al instante o tendré que darte varios azotes como reprimenda.

Ella no pareció sorprendida ante su amenaza.

—Sasuke... ¿es-estás preocupado por mí? —sin darse cuenta, de manera inocente, daría vuelta la situación con esa pregunta.

—Yo jamás me preocuparía por ti —respondió de inmediato, agraviado en su honra por tal pregunta.

—¿Entonces por qué te interesa tanto que vaya a dormir?

Absoluto silencio. Uchiha maldijo que a su mente no acudiera ninguna respuesta rápida. Y la razón era muy simple: ella estaba en lo cierto. No era sólo un asunto de orgullo o que le desagradara ser cuidado, era principalmente porque estaba preocupado por Hinata... ¡Demonios y más demonios!

—No me interesa si vas a dormir o no, lo que me molesta es que me estés cuidando —gruñó entredientes a la vez que afilaba su mirada como si fuera una espada.

—P-pues si es por eso, no pienso moverme de aquí.

—¿Quieres que te diga que estoy preocupado por ti?

—Sasuke... después de esta noche, y aunque ninguno de nosotros lo quiera así, las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado. Es inevitable. P-por eso quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo. Por favor, no te cierres como antes. Yo... yo simplemente quiero ayudarte de verdad.

Uchiha estuvo a punto, a un tris, de decir el nombre «Hinata» con una emoción sobrecogedora. Pero no lo hizo.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces —se limitó a responder agravando su voz e invocando desdén.

Se observaron de manera adictiva un largo rato, envueltos en un agradable silencio. Luego Sasuke le quitó la mirada o ella nunca se iría a la cama. Aprovechó de darle más caricias tenues a Leo, quien dormía tranquilamente. Varios minutos después, se volteó para verla y su cabeza gacha, ojos cerrados y respiración pausada, le notificaron que cayó dormida allí mismo. El sopor provocado por el cómodo sillón la venció cuando el sol ya ocupaba su majestuoso trono desde hacía un buen rato. Mientras la miraba, apagó su sed con uno de los dos grandes jarrones llenos de agua que le había dejado a un costado de la cabeza, a la distancia precisa para que su siniestra fuese capaz de alcanzarlos. Ver a Hinata así, dormida apaciblemente, le generó algo que sólo había sentido por sus perros: ternura. Una descomunal, irrefrenable, incomprensible. Se veía realmente hermosa; como una adorable niña pequeña. Y, por un mísero momento, se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de querer hacerle daño a un ángel como ella.

Pensando en ello quiso hacer algo, pero, apretando sus dientes, lo descartó a relampagueante velocidad. No iba a ablandarse por culpa de esa bruja con actitud angelical. Sin embargo, la idea persistió de manera incesante. Trató nuevamente de eliminarla, pero bah, ¡al diablo con su maldito odio! Sin hacer el menor ruido, alardeando el sigilo que un ninja envidiaría, se puso de pie, agarró las sábanas que no se mancharon de sangre y las colocó sobre Hinata con cuidado de no despertarla. Cuando lo hiciera, seguramente pensaría que Sakura la cubrió, de modo que podía permitirse este pequeño gesto de agradecimiento. Sí, al diablo con su jodido odio por esta única vez.

Hecho esto, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta prohibida y la abrió con suavidad. Seguía débil, pero en mejor condición que antes. Sus piernas ya no temblaban, así que caminaría el largo trecho sin dudar. Aunque el esfuerzo pudiera resultar peligroso, un guerrero tan orgulloso como él jamás aceptaría su vulnerabilidad actual. Soslayadamente bajo el dintel, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de mirar por última vez a Hinata. Maldiciéndola infinitamente por su conmovedora nobleza, finalmente giró su cabeza y atravesó la puerta que lo encaminaría hacia sus aposentos.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía todavía es que Danzo, asustado por lo acontecido con su muñeco vudú, ya conspiraba para dar el primer y decisivo golpe...

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

_Hola again! Como ven este fue un capítulo más tranquilo, pero creo que era necesario para ir asentando el sasuhina de una manera que, dentro de la ficción, resulte más creíble. Aunque si ya mismo quieren lemon salvaje sólo tienen que pedírmelo xD. Lo malo es que Hinata acaba de cometer un gran error dándole vía libre a Sakura T.T_

_También aprovecho de anunciar que en el siguiente capi por fin revelaré quien está en el ala este y que también habrá otra sorpresa :P_

_Y respecto a la mujer guerrera: me encantaría que me dijeran a quien quieren para ese papel, ya que todavía no lo tengo decidido completamente. Estoy indeciso entre dos chicas, pero también me gustaría mucho ver a quién prefieren ustedes._

_Dejo un saludo gigante para todas y nos vemos en el próximo capi ^^_


	12. Capítulo Duodécimo

_Hola! Antes que todo aviso que no revelaré todavía quien está en el sector prohibido, pues no tenía presupuestado que la escena de este capítulo saliera tan grande. Se suponía que sólo sería un párrafo largo, pero al escribir me inspiré más de la cuenta y aquí está el resultado. Ojalá les guste, por lo menos a mí me emocionó escribirlo, sobre todo el último tercio ^^_

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Duodécimo**_

* * *

Aunque dando un par de trompicones, Sasuke finalmente consiguió llegar a su aposento sin mayores contratiempos. Abrió la puerta, pero, pese a que el sueño le permanecía, no se acostaría todavía. Llenó la tina con agua sólo hasta la mitad, pues así no afectaría el ungüento que Sakura le puso en el pecho, mismo que consiguió aminorarle el terrible dolor que sentía. Cuando el líquido alcanzó el punto preciso, se sacó los ya inservibles pantalones, los tiró al suelo y posó su desnudez sobre la tinaja.

Se mantuvo quieto, sin bañarse aún. Ahora lo único que deseaba era sentir el frescor del agua sobre su cuerpo. Esta noche su ser ha cambiado. Lo sabe bien. Esta noche la mitad de Sasuke Uchiha ha dejado de ser un demonio. Sin embargo, la otra mitad lucha fieramente para mantener los coletazos destinados a contaminar su alma. Necesita mantener la corrupción para que la venganza contra Danzo y sus hombres alcance el éxito.

Piensa en ella ineludiblemente. La recuerda cuidándolo incluso hasta estas altas horas de la madrugada; recuerda todo lo que hablaron; recuerda sus ojos compasivos y resplandecientes de nobleza. Los minutos pasan y el pensamiento no cambia. Es como si ella se hubiera apoderado de su mente, como si ahora Hinata poseyera cada uno de sus pensamientos. No puede olvidar esa sonrisa que le obsequió cuando volvió a la vida; una tan tierna, bella e inocente. ¿Tan bajo había caído moralmente como para hacer sufrir a alguien así de noble? A pesar de ser despiadado, siempre tuvo códigos de honor claramente definidos, pues todo guerrero que se precie de tal los tiene. El suyo, el principal y más importante: nunca matar o torturar niños. ¿Por qué a los niños? Porque ellos son inocentes. Y Hinata, precisamente por su inocencia, parecía una niña. Su cuerpo claramente no lo era, mas su alma daba esa cándida impresión. Si su aliada era una mujer en cuerpo de hombre, entonces Hinata era una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer.

«Por tanto combatir contra monstruos también te convertiste en un monstruo». Eso fue lo que le dijo su hermano. Y cuanta razón tenía. No sólo se convirtió en un monstruo, se convirtió en uno peor que los que enfrentó. Ahora, como si una lucidez superior hubiese arribado a su alma, se pregunta como pudo hacerla sufrir con el primer intento de violación. Matar a Neji le fue inevitable, pero asustarla utilizando un artilugio tan maléfico como el «señor quita-inocencias» fue algo que, pese a ser una maldita Hyuga, no se merecía. Como si un relámpago iluminara su alma se dio cuenta de cuán profundo cayó en la maldad. ¿Tan ciego estaba? ¿Tan desequilibrado? ¿Tan psicópata?

Sí, sabe que tenía y que todavía padece un desequilibrio psicológico. Cualquier niño que pierde a su familia en circunstancias tan terribles, que es perseguido durante tres meses por militares y civiles por cada rincón, escapando apenas de la muerte incontables veces, queda con un profundo trauma enraízado en la mente. Y que después fuera entrenado como el arma de guerra perfecta por un desalmado maestro llamado Orochimaru, mismo que después lo traicionó e intentó matarlo, no ayudó a mejorar su situación.

Sin embargo, ahora siente algo muy distinto emergiendo. Es como si de alguna manera Hinata hubiera desbloqueado las puertas de su mente, tocado su subconsciente y sacado a flote la bondad tan profundamente enterrada. Reflotar un barco hundido sería una buena comparación. O un submarino emergiendo del mar sería otra, si los mismos existieran para esta época.

¿Por qué tantas ganas de vengarse? ¿Que Hinata perdiera a toda su familia no era suficiente castigo ya?

El tiempo quema segundos que mutaron a minutos enteros y ella sigue como la dueña total de sus pensamientos. Pensarla lo conmueve y, para su sorpresa, le gusta la sensación. Es algo dulce, algo completamente ajeno, como si recordarla le trajera algún tipo de ignota paz. No obstante, también le disgusta el hecho de que una curiosidad diferente estuviera despertando en él. Es algo que lo desorienta porque se escapa a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Hinata ciertamente era una mujer hermosa, pero mujeres hermosas habían por doquier. Su creciente interés no era por el atractivo físico; existía algo más profundo. Enfocando todavía más sus cavilaciones, comenzó a repasar las cualidades que había visto en ella hasta entonces. Era una mujer inteligente, cosa que le gustaba mucho. Sus principios eran radicalmente contrarios a los suyos, pero le llamaba la atención su forma de pensar. Y su fortaleza, una no basada en el poderío físico, le resultaba muy llamativa. Era fuerte sin que por ello perdiera su feminidad.

Demonios, ¿por qué no puede dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué Hinata acosa sus pensamientos? Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo tan desconcertante...

Conoce la respuesta, pero no desea aceptarla. ¿Ni siquiera a solas consigue ser sincero consigo mismo? ¡Pero era una maldita Hyuga, maldición! ¡La heredera del clan que mató a toda su familia!

Empero, aunque lo intente negar con todas sus fuerzas, la verdad que tanto se esmera en rechazar es esta: Hinata le gusta.

En realidad aquello no es algo tan raro, pues es una hembra bella, saludable y en la mejor edad fértil. Además, no siempre, pero sí a menudo, el hecho de gustar va asociado con el egoísmo de la posesión, cosa que no le molesta en lo absoluto. «Porque me gustas quiero tenerte». «Porque me gustas quiero que seas mía o mío». Fuera correcto o incorrecto, la posesión era algo natural en la dinámica humana de apareamiento. Que le guste ella no es el problema; lo que en verdad lo está inquietando es algo más significativo y complejo todavía...

Hinata le importa. Se ha dado cuenta por el maldito detalle de preocuparse por su desvelo; por el hecho de intentar enviarla a dormir. Y cuando alguien te importa es más fácil que la generosidad y el altruismo afloren...

Por ende, es más fácil que el maldito y peligroso amor surja... Y por nada del mundo desea un sentimiento así de perjudicial. Él no conoce el amor y jamás en la vida quiere conocerlo. Ahora menos que nunca.

* * *

El calor pegaba con intensidad en las afueras de la mansión; uno más cercano al del mediodía que al del alba. Por suerte, el hogar de Uchiha era lo suficientemente fresco para capear bien la asfixia solar.

Lentamente, Hinata fue regresando al mundo en donde el espacio-tiempo sí existía. Abrió sus párpados y grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que incluso ya tenía legañas. De hecho, la modorra había desaparecido casi completamente, señal de que durmió bastante. ¿Cuanto había dormido exactamente? Refregó la diestra contra sus ojos para aclarar la bruma en su vista. Mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama, que se había quedado dormida cuidando a Sasuke. Preocupada al recordarlo, hace viajar su mirada hacia donde él estaba. Abismal fue su sorpresa al ya no verlo allí; únicamente Leo permanece en el lugar. ¿Pero cómo Uchiha se había levantado en sus mermadas condiciones? ¿Era un demente? ¿Cómo podía ser tan terco en ese estado catastrófico? ¡Y se fue sin siquiera usar sus espadas como muletas! Las mismas estaban allí, tiradas sobre la alfombra. No pudo evitar que su corazón saltara con sañosa preocupación. Al instante sintió el apremiante impulso de llamar a Haruno, pero se detuvo justo antes de hacerlo. Se da cuenta que sigue durmiendo en el sillón y sacarla del sueño no haría que Sasuke volviera; sería un acto inútil. La pobre necesitaba descansar después de haber sido la verdadera esclava de la casa mientras ella lloraba sus penas encerrada en su cuarto.

Cuando quiso desperezarse, notó que estaba cubierta por sábanas. ¿Habría despertado Sakura en algún momento y la cubrió? Seguramente. No era algo tan raro despertar a mitad del sueño para ir al baño, por ejemplo. Porque Sasuke jamás habría tenido ese gesto con ella, ¿verdad? Se quitó las sábanas de encima, estiró sus brazos por delante y, como nadie la veía, dio un bostezo sin taparse la boca. Se levantó del sillón con cuidado para no despertar ni a su amiga ni al cánido y recorrió el ala oeste para ver si Sasuke permanecía allí. Vio los dos jarros de agua vacíos, de modo que podría haber ido por más. Lo fue a buscar hacia la cocina y no estaba. Entonces se dirigió hacia su cuarto para ver si se lanzó a dormir allí, pero tampoco. Lo mismo sucedió cuando fue al de Sakura. Y como las otras habitaciones ni siquiera tenían las camas hechas, las descartó inmediatamente.

¿De verdad fue hacia el ala este, aquella área que parecía tan grande? Sí, el muy porfiado se había ido a sus aposentos. No podía entender como podía ser tan terco, tan testarudo, tan orgulloso. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que lo recriminaba por su conducta, afloró una especie de efervescencia en su ser. Comienza a examinar lo que siente y se da cuenta de algo importante: le gusta la terquedad de Sasuke. ¡Qué contradicción! Pensándolo todavía más, se percata de otra cosa también: Naruto era prácticamente igual de terco y orgulloso. Sí, tiene que admitir que le encanta la tosudez, pues poseerla también señala una gran determinación. Un temple que le resulta sumamente seductor. Le encanta, sí, le encanta ver que nada puede detener a Sasuke. ¿Estaría loca, acaso? Debería odiar aquello; estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraída por esa resolución que va contra viento y marea. Podrá estar loca, pero le encanta...

Su inmenso orgullo hace a Sasuke un hombre todavía más atrayente. Si ya lo era por su físico atlético con el tono perfecto y su agradable faz a la vista, también lo era por su templanza inquebrantable. Ya lo había pensado antes: si Sasuke no tuviera esa maldad sería un excelente partido para cualquier mujer.

De repente comienza a sentir como sus mejillas comienzan a arder intensamente. Como a menudo solía pasarle, toda la sangre de su cuerpo quiso convertir a su cara en su único hogar. Llevó sus manos para sofocar el calor, pero éste no disminuye. Y no puede comprender por qué se ha puesto roja si Sasuke ni siquiera está allí.

¿La química de la que hablaba Sakura podía causar algo así? No deja de pensarlo, en estar preocupada por él. No logra sacarlo de su mente.

¿Pero qué diablos tiene ese hombre? ¿Qué clase de magnetismo o embrujo dañino tiene? ¿Su personalidad tan arisca le resulta seductora? ¿Era una masoquista que le gustaban los hombres así? ¿Eran sus ganas de cambiarlo? Hay algo en él, algo que cada vez se le va haciendo más irresistible. Y no lo entiende, no lo comprende. No sabe cómo puede ser así, pero le preocupa. Le preocupa seriamente estar enferma; aunque de todos modos la consuela saber que no es la única chiflada, que Sakura también lo está.

¿Cómo podía ocurrir que siendo cruel pudiera atraerla a Sakura y a ella al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo?

Ese hombre definitivamente es un demonio. No es un ser humano. Un humano no podría ejercer atracción hacia él después de todo el mal que ha hecho. Ha matado a su primo delante de sus ojos, ha acabado a muchos de su familia, la intentó violar y la torturó psicológicamente. Y aún así, le gusta. Por más que se empeñe en hacerlo, no puede negarlo. Podía mentirle a Sakura y a cualquier otro, pero existe algo a lo que no se le puede mentir: al propio corazón. Y, lamentablemente, Sasuke le gusta...

Con todas sus fuerzas le implora perdón a toda su familia, pero esa es la verdad sin trampas ni caretas. No se lo explica, pero le dan ganas de sacarse el corazón. Lo sabe bien: si ve a Sakura con Sasuke va a sufrir. Y la enrabia, la disgusta mucho que sea así, pero Hinata es demasiado noble, tanto que es capaz de hacerse a un lado si con eso puede hacer feliz a su gran amiga. Así de pura es.

Ser noble era una gran virtud, pero quizá serlo tanto como ella se volvía un defecto. Todo en exceso es malo, puesto que la vida siempre necesita un equilibrio.

Cerró sus ojos y la sonrisa de Sasuke apareció en su mente. Aquella que sólo lanzaba hacia su amado perro Leonidas. Le gustaría ser la destinataria de una sonrisa así algún día, pero tiene claro que no lo será... y eso es lo correcto. Es lo que debe pasar.

—Sasuke... —musitó una alquimia de anhelo y congoja.

Incinerando sus pensamientos románticos, miró la hora en el reloj del salón y vio que ya indicaba las una en punto de la tarde. ¿Tanto había dormido?

Fue de nuevo a su aposento, se lavó los dientes, luego hizo sus necesidades fisiológicas y después se dio una necesaria ducha. La noche anterior, por los nervios y tantas emociones, había transpirado mucho e, incluso si realmente no lo estuviera, se sentía pegajosa y algo olorosa. Se duchó tranquilamente; aunque Sasuke acudía a su mente de tanto en tanto, pues estaba muy preocupada por él.

Volvió al salón y los dos inquilinos que antes dejó continuaban durmiendo plácidamente. Se sentó en el sillón, pero estaba intranquila. Miró hacia la puerta prohibida. ¿Si algo le pasaba a Sasuke cómo podrían saberlo? ¿Si volvía a tener otro ataque como podrían ayudarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan imprudente?

Comenzó a tamborilear nerviosamente los dedos de su diestra en el brazo derecho del sillón. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así exactamente, pero debieron ser apenas un par de minutos. Su vista volvía insistentemente a la puerta que no debía traspasar. Estaba muy preocupada por Uchiha, pero también dio cuenta que ahora tenía una buena excusa para explorar la desconocida área...

Agitó su cabeza para erradicar la descabellada idea.

—No debo...

»Pero estás preocupada por él.

La lucha entre adentrarse o no hacerlo, se prolongó alrededor de cinco minutos. Finalmente, dando un suspiro que le propinó fuerzas, dirigióse hacia la misteriosa puerta. Solamente la abriría, avanzaría lo estrictamente necesario y lo llamaría para saber si estaba bien. Nada más que eso.

Sus manos se posaron en la manilla y, tambaleando un poco por la emoción que le hacía saltar el corazón, la abrió. El pasillo la recibió con una oscuridad total. Evidentemente no había siquiera una ventana. Todo debía ser un océano de sólido concreto. Posó su mano derecha en la pared y comprobó lo lisa que era. Avanzaría a tientas, afirmándose con su mano. Cuando estiró su siniestra tocó la pared contraria. Le asombró lo estrecho que era el pasillo, aunque tenía la misma tónica que los otros de esta casa: eran todos angostos, apenas dando cabida para dos personas al mismo tiempo. Era una arquitectura muy extraña, muy diferente a cualquier mansión de su nación, incluyendo la mansión Hyuga. Allí los pasillos eran mucho más amplios. ¿Tendría alguna función bélica esta estrechez? Sí, eso debía ser. Los Uchiha eran una familia guerrera menos numerosa, por lo tanto, en caso de un ataque, pasillos tan estrechos eran perfectos para enfrentar a masas de enemigos, pues en espacios tan reducidos la ventaja numérica quedaba anulada. No importaba que fueran cientos o miles de enemigos, en estos corredores con suerte cabrían dos al mismo tiempo. Aunque Hinata no lo sabía, fue precisamente una técnica así la que utilizaron los famosos trescientos espartanos en el desfiladero de las Termópilas, enfrentando a miles y miles de guerreros persas, que, sin ningún espacio para maniobrar, se veían obligados a atacar en reducidas filas.

A tientas y lentamente, temiendo tropezarse con algún obstáculo, finalmente llegó a la puerta que daba la bienvenida al ala este. ¿Tendría puesta llave? Tanteando como un ciego, buscó la manilla, pero, a pesar del tiempo empleado, no halló ninguna. ¿Quizá se abría hacia delante? Decidió empujarla con su hombro y efectivamente así era. Cuando la puerta cedió el paso, Hyuga fue recibida por el amplio sector este. La oscuridad era prácticamente total; si es que habían ventanas entonces estaban todas cerradas. Pese a ser más del mediodía, el sol no lograba conquistar este sitio. Era una lástima que no hubiese traído cerillas para encencer las antorchas. Debió prever eso antes de venir, aunque todavía podía regresar por el pasillo y después volver con una cajita de ellas.

—¿Sasuke? —alzó su voz para que pudiera escucharlo. La misma generó un eco, haciéndole saber lo amplia y poco ocupada de muebles que debía estar esta área.

Tanteó las paredes laterales a la puerta y, sobre una arista plana de metal, encontró útiles cerillas. Qué suerte. Las tomó y encendió la primera antorcha, luego hizo lo mismo con tres más que estaban cerca. Ahora pudo apreciar lo que tenía en frente y le sorprendió mucho. En una de las enormes paredes había una gran colección de armas colgando desde pequeñas perchas: vió espadas tradicionales, hachas, sables, katanas, cimitarras, mazas, lanzas, estiletes, puñales, estoques y otras más que no supo reconocer por sus nombres específicos. También pendían escudos de todas clases y formas, ya fueran circulares, angulares o rectangulares. Algunos eran de cuerpo completo, otros eran más pequeños e incluso habían algunos que tenían filosas espinas inclinadas hacia delante, como si quisieran emular un puerco espín. También estaba allí el gran escudo redondo que Sasuke había usado en la lucha contra Neji y Lee. Como si fuera poco, un par de arcos y ballestas colgaban con sus consiguientes aljabas de flechas y saetas. Era realmente impresionante; parecía un verdadero museo de equipamiento bélico.

En otro lado de la misma pared, a un tamaño que superaba al de su propio cuerpo, estaba pintado el estandarte de la familia Uchiha. El badil resaltaba claramente. Pero lo que más impresionó a Hinata fue lo que estaban en la pared perpendicular a la anterior: se trataba de numerosos retratos ordenados en una gran hilera; seguramente desde los antepasados más antiguos a los más recientes. Era algo que en su propia mansión había también, pues el culto a los antepasados y a la historia familiar era algo enraízado en lo más profundo de toda familia tradicional.

—¿Sasuke? —volvió a preguntar alzando su voz con cierto temor. Las cosas entre ellos parecían haber cambiado, pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora podía echar a perder lo conseguido. De todas formas no avanzaría más. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir explorando, de conocer esta ala y encontrar a la persona prisionera —o personas— en este lugar, pero se estaría arriesgando mucho. Después de cuanto había avanzado su relación con él, no quería provocar la ira de Uchiha por nada del mundo.

—Sasuke, ¡si estás allí, por favor, contéstame! ¡Estoy preocupada! —esta vez fue un gran grito lo que arrojaron sus labios.

Esperó respuesta, pero ninguna arribó. ¿Le habría pasado algo a su amo?

Suspiró muy intranquila. De todas formas no avanzaría más; quiso creer que él estaba durmiendo. Se iría de esta área y lo volvería a intentar un par de horas más tarde. Podría acompañarla Sakura también, dado que para entonces ya debería estar despierta.

Lo que sí se permitió antes de retirarse, fue caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta recorrer las pinturas. Eran hermosos retratos, seguramente hechos por algún artista de renombre y gran prestigio, aunque la firma al pie era ilegible; parecía un jeroglífico egipcio más que una firma. Finalmente se detuvo en la última pintura, en la cual aparecían cuatro personas. Un hombre y una mujer de treinta y cinco o más años, un joven muy parecido a Sasuke y un niño que reconoció a la perfección. Sin duda se trataba de la familia de su amo; su madre, su padre y su hermano. Por las sonrisas plasmadas se veían buena gente. Su imaginación la llevó a verlos vivos, caminando por este mismo lugar de su hogar y regañando a Sasuke por cualquier cosa, ya que debió ser un niño muy rebelde. Sonrió al pensarlo. Luego, volvió a recordar la terrible desgracia narrada por Uchiha y lágrimas sin derramar aparecieron para brillar en sus ojos. Tener empatía y una sensibilidad a flor de piel a veces era un gran problema. Las cosas podían afectar mucho más de lo debido.

—Era mi familia —sintió una voz a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndola tanto que llegó a dar un salto de susto. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a ella sin hacer siquiera un poco de ruido? ¿O tanto se había perdido en sus pensamientos?

Hinata sintió un escalofrío de temor recorrerle la espalda entera. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan curiosa?

—Sasuke... —dijo su nombre a la vez que se volteaba, pero sin tener la osadía de mirarlo—, y-yo no quería intrusear... d-de verdad... t-te llamé porque estaba preocupada. Perdóname, por favor —sintió renacer el miedo, recordando su terrorífica advertencia de que si la encontraba husmeando en este sector le rompería todos los huesos.

—Lo sé, escuché tu grito.

—T-te juro que no avance más, sólo me acerqué a estas pinturas —esta vez habló de forma atropellada—. Te lo prometo.

—Si estuviera a plenas condiciones te daría tantas nalgadas que no podrías sentarte en un mes entero, pero tienes suerte de que todavía me sienta débil —le dijo fríamente—. De todas formas si vuelvo a verte por aquí, la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente.

—T-te prometo que no volveré a entrar en esta área, Sasuke —tragó saliva nerviosamente—. E-es sólo que estaba preocupada por ti —dijo agachando su mirada mientras sus manos se entrelazaban sobre el ángulo formado por la entrepierna.

Uchiha colisionó su mirada negra contra el semblante femenino. Éste relucía tanta honestidad que no puso objeción a sus palabras.

—Ya que eres tan curiosa, ven conmigo —le ordenó sin esgrimir agresividad al tiempo que le daba la espalda.

Hinata alzó su mirada, sorprendida. Su reacción había sido mucho más tranquila de lo que había imaginado y su voz salía tan firme como siempre. Quiso observar si acaso su faz seguía igual de pálida, pero, como ahora le estaba dando la espalda, decidió comprobar su condición actual con una pregunta.

—¿Es-estás mejor, verdad?

—He mejorado tanto que estoy a punto de salir de fiesta. No preguntes tonterías y sígueme —dicho esto, comenzó a caminar más lento de lo normal, plasmando claramente que su cuerpo todavía resentía la falta de sangre.

La fémina apresuró un par de pasos, se colocó a su lado y lo siguió al ritmo lento impuesto por él. Echándole una mirada rápida notó que estaba un poco menos pálido y que no llevaba ninguna camisa encima, seguramente para no mancharla con la cataplasma. Lo que sí la preocupó fue la notoria diferencia entre la caminata citadina y la que ahora estaba dando, mucho más pausada. Lo siguió sin problemas hasta que la luz de las antorchas quedó atrás. Rápidamente se detuvo y, antes que él desperdiciara más pasos, señaló la razón.

—Sasuke... no veo nada...

Uchiha retrocedió lentamente los pocos pasos de diferencia hasta llegar con ella nuevamente.

—Tómate de mi brazo —le dijo a la vez que hacía un hueco para que lo hiciera.

Ella hizo caso aferrándose firmemente, tal como si fuera una enredadera a un árbol. A diferencia de lo sucedido en la ciudad esta vez no tuvo resquemores, pese a la desnudez del robusto brazo. ¿Estaba comenzando a confiar en él? Probablemente así fuera, dado que se sintió singularmente tranquila. Tuvo la impresión de que podría caer un rayo a un metro de ella y aun así no se inmutaría. Incluso en su vulnerable estado actual, Sasuke le daba una seguridad impresionante. No en vano era el mejor guerrero de todos.

Avanzaron incontables pasos más y, cuando llegaron a una zona con cinco pasillos que ella no pudo ver, a Hinata le pareció escuchar una especie de murmullo muy tenue, casi imperceptible. No obstante, fue algo tan breve que lo atribuyó a su imaginación, pues si alguien estuviera cerca habría hablado con fuerza en vez de musitar tan poco y tan bajo. Mientras entraban por el corredor ubicado al medio, pensó que la casa de Sasuke a veces parecía un verdadero laberinto. Esa era otra cosa que podría cumplir una función bélica: confundir a cualquier enemigo.

Finalmente se detuvieron. Uchiha sacó el manojo de llaves y, pese a la negrura total, acertó la correspondiente en la cerradura sin problema alguno.

Inexorablemente, Hinata fue azotada por los nervios. ¿Sería su cuarto? ¿La estuvo llevando a su aposento? Nunca había estado en la habitación de un varón, ni siquiera con su primo Neji, pero tenía entendido que cuando un hombre invitaba a una mujer a su cuarto, era para hacer...

Sintió su corazón saltar desbocado con el último pensamiento. Sin embargo, rápidamente un pensamiento acudió para tranquilizarla: padeciendo ese estado paupérrimo en lo último que pensaría Sasuke sería en hacerla suya, ¿verdad?

—Entra —le ordenó.

—S-sí... —respondió nerviosamente. Se separó de su brazo y traspasó el umbral.

El joven ingresó después de ella y prendió las velas en los candelabros de tres brazos, mientras Hinata derrochaba nervios por cada poro. Curiosamente, la idea de ser desflorada por él ya no le aterraba de forma tan espantosa como antes; una nueva señal de que Sasuke realmente le gustaba. Aún así, seguía teniendo temor de que algo así pudiera suceder.

Cabeza gacha por la timidez, tuvo que esforzarse para alzar su mirada. Cuando lo hizo vio un gran cuarto con una lujosa cama matrimonial hecha de madera de roble y barnizada suavemente. Contaba también con un impresionante toldo de impresionante seda. Al lado derecho del lecho había un gran cofre, al izquierdo una arquimesa y, desperdigadas por las orillas de las paredes, algunas sillas de felpa con finos respaldos que tenían detalles tallados en relieve. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver variados instrumentos musicales: una gran y hermosa arpa dorada, una guitarra, un espectacular piano, un clarín, flautines e incluso un tambor, cosa muy rara entre familias pudientes, pues el último se consideraba un instrumento para plebeyos. Sin pedir permiso alguno, una emoción fulgurante la invadió completamente. Lo único que contaminaba la preciosa visión era un poquito de polvo acumulado.

—Este era el cuarto de mis padres —anunció el guerrero—. Mi madre, como buena aristócrata, sabía tocar varios instrumentos musicales.

Hinata estaba emocionada. Realmente emocionada. Estaba segura, podría jurarlo incluso, que este cuarto ni siquiera a su amiga guerrera se lo había mostrado.

—¿Pu-puedo tocar alguno? —girando su cuello hacia atrás, alzó su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Para eso te he traído —confirmó él con voz neutral mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas. Estaba seguro que Hinata reaccionaría de esa forma —. Toca el que más te guste —agregó, permisivo.

—Lo que más me gusta es el arpa... pe-pero, ay, yo no sé si lo haga bien —dijo avergonzada, bajando su cabeza nuevamente.

—Deberías confiar en ti misma. Si no confias en ti misma nunca inspirarás a otros a que también confien en ti.

Hinata, ignorando la rudeza de su voz, le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza. Tras ello, se acercó al arpa y con un paño que estaba cerca le quitó los residuos de polvo de encima. Luego, se sentó y acunó el instrumento entre sus manos casi como si fuera un bebé que necesita ser protegido. A la vez que sentía una emoción indescriptible, pronto movió los dedos tanteando las cuerdas para comprobar si estaba correctamente tensionada. Por fin podría demostrar que era más que una cocinera deficiente y una mala ama de casa; que ella también tenía talentos, pese a que estos fueran artísticos y no prácticos.

—Quiero escucharte tocar de una vez —exigió Uchiha, alardeando la poca paciencia con la que nació.

Hinata se sonrojó. —Bu-bueno.

Cerrando los ojos, queriendo entrar al estado místico que tocar el arpa requería, comenzó a mover sus dedos para interpretar la melodiosa tonada que mejor conocía. Fue entonces que sus pensamientos volaron hacia un frío invierno; Hanabi; una agradable habitación; leños en una chimenea. Pensamientos rápidos, fugaces e inconexos, pero que se unieron bajo el alero de un recuerdo plenamente vigente en su mente. En los talleres artísticos de la mansión Hyuga, había tardes en que se deleitaba tocando la misma melodía de ahora, mientras su hermanita Hanabi, a su lado, trabajaba en artesanía. Sus manos tallaban hábilmente la madera o modelaban cerámica o cristal; un arte que le gustaba mucho, pues más adelante quería ser escultora en mármol. Era su gran pasión. Lamentablemente aquella profesión, como todas las demás, estaba reservada exclusivamente para varones. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera tenían talento, de modo que quienes hacían las esculturas eran sus esposas o alguna familiar femenina. Luego ellos las hacían pasar como trabajos suyos, llevándose todo el crédito por las hermosas obras. Sin embargo, Hanabi igualmente tenía la ilusión de hacerse un nombre entre la opresión machista. De poder ser la primera mujer escultora reconocida. Hinata suspiró atenazada por el fragor de los recuerdos; por inercia, la música se volvió más melancólica. Aún así, continuó siendo hermosa. En ningún momento abrió los ojos o hubiera visto como, en un principio, Sasuke la miraba completamente embelesado. Luego, al mutar el tono de la música, él también se encerró dentro de sus propios pensamientos, recordando a su vez los bellos momentos vividos con su familia. Preciosos momentos que, ante la ausencia de quienes tanto quiso, se transformaron en retazos de dolor.

La emoción que causaba la música era única y especial. Hinata se dejó llevar completamente por la experiencia. La tonada pasó por fases sucesivas de tristeza y alegría, como si imitara a la vida misma. Cuando sus dedos cesaron la melodía, volvió de la mística experiencia abriendo sus ojos. Sentir nuevamente un arpa entre sus manos le fascinó. Le hacía mucha falta algo así. De pronto, sus latidos se aceleraron, pero no por temor. Era por el nerviosismo de saber qué le había parecido a su amo.

—¿T-te gustó? —preguntó tímidamente, llenándose de rubor sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí —le llegó su voz desde el otro rincón de la habitación. Fue una respuesta muy escueta, pero, tratándose de alguien tan exigente como Sasuke, no hacía falta más para saber que le había gustado mucho.

—Las arpas producen música muy linda, pero también puede volverse muy triste. Son expertas en provocar emociones —suspirando, hizo navegar su mirada hacia la de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué crees que la música tiene el don de emocionar? —arrojó una inesperada pregunta. Hecha esta, se levantó, caminó hacia la joven y se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado.

Hinata fijó su vista en los dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo. Uchiha nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, pues no se esperaba que un guerrero despiadado como él pudiera interesarse en un tema como la música y las emociones que provocaba.

—Yo... yo creo que es porque es una vibración especial, una expresión del alma misma. Una vibración capaz de crear emociones, tal como la vibración de la voz también puede provocarlas.

—¿La voz? —preguntó interesado. Su semblante atento lo demostraba.

—S-sí... —dijo sin darle la mirada. Estaba nerviosa y no quería estarlo todavía más—, muchas veces se alaba a los ojos como las ventanas del alma, pero la voz también puede serlo. Gracias a ella también somos capaces de saber si alguien está triste, alegre, eufórico y un gran etcétera. La voz también puede ser una expresión muy profunda del alma, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke?

Él no contesta, aunque no sólo por la falta de una respuesta, sino porque se da el tiempo de admirarla a ella. Era una chica tan emotiva, tan interesante, que lo desconcierta y lo embelesa al mismo tiempo. Algunos segundos después, extirpa su fascinación y vuelve a reflexionar en el tema. Cuando arriba una explicación a lo dicho por Hinata, lanza su teoría.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, si la voz y la música son vibraciones que tocan el alma, quizá sea porque el agua reacciona fácilmente a las vibraciones y, en el fondo, los seres humanos somos agua encapsulada en envases de carne.

Hinata separó sus labios. Sabía que Sasuke era muy inteligente, se lo había demostrado muchas veces ya, pero que pudiera inferir una deducción así no deja de sorprenderla. Era una gran cualidad que pudiera abordar un tema así con tanta facilidad.

—S-sí —afirmó con emoción, atreviéndose a mirar sus negros ojos—. Si lo pensamos así, entonces no es extraño que la música o la voz puedan emocionar tanto.

Se hizo un silencio, ambos observándose atentamente. Cuando Hinata sintió que un nuevo sonrojo acudía a su cara, necesitó desviar la mirada. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando algo que, se suponía, había dejado atrás?

—El arpa también era el instrumento favorito de mi madre —comentó él de improviso, al tiempo que reprimía un suspiro.

—Cre-creo que también era el instrumento favorito de la mía, aunque yo recuerdo poco de ella. Mamá murió cuando yo era pequeña... —dijo tristemente, abriéndose ante él. Aunque dudaba mucho que le interesara su historia de vida.

—De todas formas, imagino que ella debió tener una gran influencia en ti.

—S-sí... ella era muy gentil y amable, aunque creo que no era tan tímida como yo... —apenas terminó de hablar, enredó los dedos de su diestra entre los cabellos más cercanos a su oreja. Empezó a trenzar un mechón por los nervios inconscientes.

—Mi madre solía decir que la música, las letras y el amor eran lo único que tocaba el alma. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Sí, definitivamente ahí estaba de nuevo: la conexión. Esa mágica conexión se había formado de nuevo. ¿Sería por su vulnerabilidad actual que Sasuke estaba conversando así?

—Tu mamá tenía razón —confirmó Hinata con una leve sonrisa —. Yo me sentí muy mal cuando la mía murió. Fue un golpe muy duro para mí. P-por supuesto, es algo que palidece completamente ante todo lo que tuviste que vivir tú, pero mi infancia no fue tan alegre ni mimada como piensas. Mi padre nunca me maltrató a golpes, pero muchas veces me hizo sentir el desprecio que sentía hacia mí por ser mujer y por mis tartamudeos. Nunca fue alguien cariñoso conmigo. Neji, entretanto, me odiaba por una razón que ni siquiera entendía, aunque afortunadamente después las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros —recordó a su primo y su nobleza con un gran suspiro triste—. Y, creo que por la diferencia de edad, con Hanabi no fuimos muy cercanas hasta que tuvo nueve años.

Uchiha, a ojos cerrados, permaneció en silencio. Aunque no era necesario ver su mirada para notar que su semblante desplegaba tristeza.

—Sasuke... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo dubitativa.

Él asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza. Hinata sintió miedo de formularla, mas finalmente lo hizo.

—¿T-tú sabes qué pasó con... con mi hermanita?

—¿Quieres saber si yo la maté o torturé? —usando su voz más neutra y fría, aclaró la pregunta real mucho más.

Hinata bajó su cabeza y apretó una mano con la otra. —Sí —sintió miedo por la respuesta, pero algo, una especie de presentimiento latiendo en su alma, también le decía que no debía temer.

—Nunca encontré a tu hermana, pero te aseguro que, de hacerlo, no la habría lastimado. Como antes te dije, mi honor me prohíbe dañar niños.

Ella respiró con alivio. Sin embargo, la duda de qué había sucedido con Hanabi la mortificó igualmente. La echaba mucho de menos.

—Mu-muchas gracias por responder mi duda.

Él volvió a asentir, esta vez con sus ojos abiertos. Se hizo una silenciosa pausa en que observó el cuerpo femenil, comparándolo a cómo estaba en la tienda de esclavas. Sin duda ahora estaba más repuesta, pero no lo suficiente. Seguramente, el sufrimiento por la muerte de su primo había impedido que su delgadez cogiera más volumen. Luego, recordó el tema que fue interrumpido por Sakura y que le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza.

—Anoche me dijiste que yo no alimento el odio, que él se alimenta de mí. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

Al escuchar la voz de su amo, Hinata interrumpió los pensamientos que involucraban a su hermanita y su enigmático destino.

—Y-yo no soy experta en la vida... pero creo que el odio se alimenta de ti porque destruye quien realmente eres —se dio una necesaria pausa para organizar mejor su idea. Sasuke respetó su mutismo sin apresurarla; realmente quería escuchar su idea —. El odio te destruye paulatinamente, como si fuera una lepra espiritual. Un cáncer que te consume hasta no dejar nada de lo que alguna vez fuiste. Ahora sé que eras un niño de buenos sentimientos, ahora lo sé mejor que nunca, pero el odio devoró tu alma y corrompió tu verdadera esencia —sus ojos se humedecieron al tiempo que necesitó dar un profundo suspiro. La emoción la estaba carcomiendo —. En cambio, cuando se alimentan sentimientos buenos, ellos no te destruyen. Cre-creo que es al contrario, enriquecen tu alma y te hacen mejor persona. Para mí esa es la diferencia... —su corazón se aceleró al punto que cada respiro hendía el aire circundante, mientras en su ser se estacionó una sensación indescriptible.

Sasuke se contagió de su sapiencia; de su emoción; de Hinata en sí. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Admira que, pese a todo el sufrimiento, pudiera pensar así. Ya no tiene una sola duda al respecto: ella definitivamente es un ángel.

—Eres una persona muy bondadosa —no se lo dijo con tono de reproche, sino de halago. Hubiera querido agregar más, muchísimo más, pero su poca expresividad se lo impidió. De hecho, haber lanzado las palabras anteriores ya era un verdadero milagro.

—Gra-gra... gracias —nuevamente las palabras se le estaban trabando como antes. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Por un momento, le pareció que todo su sistema neuronal estaba funcionando al revés.

Se miran obnubilados y, pese a estar completamente quietos, ambos sienten como sus células adquieren un frenesí desconocido; como si de alguna misteriosa manera sus cuerpos crearan un hervidero de sensaciones positivas. Una especie de primorosa combustión química que se provocan el uno al otro por el solo hecho de estar cerca. Una bellísima manifestación sensorial que con nadie más podrían crear. Algo especial que sólo entre ellos puede nacer, germinar y florecer. ¿Qué era ello? Ninguno lo sabe, porque ambos nunca lo han vivido. Para los dos era algo completamente novedoso a la par de desconcertante...

Impulsados por una fuerza magnética, gravitacional inclusive, quieren acercar todavía más sus rostros. ¿Por qué y para qué? Porque tanto él como ella tienen sed, pero una que no precisaba agua. Era sed de los labios, lenguas y manos del otro. Sus almas están gritando atracción total mientras vuelan sobre la nebulosa invisible que los conecta.

¿Qué demonios les está pasando a ambos?

La seguridad que desprende, la manera en que habla, la forma en que la mira... todo la hace sentir atraída con una fuerza que no puede explicarse. Era la primera vez que le pasaba. Hacia Naruto sintió algo platónico y pueril, algo que palidecía completamente en comparación a lo de ahora. Jamás llegó a compartir un momento así de íntimo, ni a sentir la extraña ansia que Sasuke le estaba despertando. Lo que ahora cruzaba su piel era algo tan intenso que la hacía arder. Está sumamente nerviosa, pero esta vez no por miedo, sino por algo muy diferente. La timidez rebrotaba de una manera que pensó que ya había superado. Siente su cuerpo efervescente, bullendo. ¿Son las hormonas? ¿Es la ignición química que generan juntos? ¿Es la combustión de feromonas que producen ambos cuerpos cuando están juntos?

Estruja su vestido entre los dedos, provocando arrugas que después deberá planchar, aunque, en este preciso momento, es lo que menos le importa. Mira su boca y siente deseo. Sí, era deseo por él. ¡Estaba enferma! Bajó su cabeza, tratando de controlar la alteración de su respiración. Estaba malherido, estuvo a un tris de morir, y ella estaba pensando en cosas tan desubicadas. Tendría que mentirle a su corazón otra vez y repetirse que él asesinó a su primo. Sólo así se salvaría de cometer un error que ofendería horriblemente a todos sus parientes. Pero no puede dejar de mirarlo. No puede anular la conexión que siente a su lado...

Él siente exactamente lo mismo: tampoco puede dejar de mirarla. Y también necesita recordarse que ella es la heredera del clan que mató a su familia. Que besarla sería un sacrilegio hacia las memorias de sus seres queridos. Pero, aunque lo intenta con ahínco, no puede despegarle la mirada. ¿Qué demonios le ha hecho esa chica? Le genera ternura observarla, inexplicablemente hasta le dan ganas de cuidarla. Pero también le dan ganas de tomarle la mano, de acariciar su rostro y darle un fogoso beso que provoque en sus lenguas un místico nirvana. De hecho, podría hacerlo fácilmente. Es una simple esclava. Incluso podría poseerla a la fuerza, ya que, sin duda alguna, una virgen es una gran tentación. Nada podría impedir que le arrebatara su pureza, salvo su mermado estado actual. Sin embargo, ahora la respetaba; allí radicaba la enorme diferencia. Ahora ya no quiere vengarse. No quiere hacerla sufrir. Empero, tiene muy claro que esa chica es peligrosa. Tentadora. Esa mujer puede llevarlo a la perdición, sacarlo de su único objetivo en la vida. Era una influencia muy peligrosa, una que puede llevarlo incluso hacia la piedad. Una buena influencia que, en su caso, significaba una mala.

Tiene que deshacerse de ella, alejarla definitivamente. Y es entonces que toma una decisión radical. Una que será lo mejor para ambos, pues ninguno puede hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Demasiado dolor había corrido entre ambos para poder anularlo.

Uchiha, haciendo un esfuerzo destinado a cortar la química, se puso de pie y se giró para darle la espalda. Hinata lo mira, confundida. La conexión mágica comienza a desaparecer y, aunque no puede ver su expresión, de alguna manera es capaz de sentir tristeza en Sasuke. ¿En qué estaría pensando él?

El guerrero de tantas batallas, dando pasos acordes a su condición actual, fue hacia el gran arcón metálico esquinado a un lado de la cama. El mismo cumplía la misma función que una caja fuerte actual. Llevó una mano al bolsillo, sacó el manojo de llaves, encajó una en la cerradura, la hizo girar y entonces la tapa cedió. Metió su diestra y extrajo una bolsa de dura tela que, en la abertura, tenía una corta cuerda que hacía la labor de cierre. Echó muchas monedas allí. Muchísimas, de hecho. Sin cerrar la bolsa, Uchiha caminó hacia Hinata y se la entregó. Ella bajó su cabeza y su quijada quiso tocar el suelo instantáneamente al comprobar su contenido.

—Esto... esto es muchísimo oro... —musitó casi sin voz. Sus párpados estaban completamente abiertos mirando el reluciente enjambre de monedas áureas.

—Ya no hay razón para que estés aquí —aseveró con voz impersonal—. El único motivo era para cumplir mi venganza. Pero he dejado atrás mi odio hacia ti, así que no tiene ningún sentido que sigas bajo este techo —guardó silencio para recibir la consiguiente contestación.

Ella quedó enmudecida por el asombro y su rostro languideció. Guardó silencio durante un largo trecho de tiempo.

—Qué... ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó cuando pudo reaccionar.

—Ya no eres una esclava, Hinata. Eres libre. Puedes largarte ahora mismo.

—¿E-es en serio?

—Así es —se molestó en reafirmar nuevamente lo que no necesitaba ninguna confirmación, dado que antes lo había explicado de forma muy clara.

Hyuga, impactada, poseída por un asombro que la engullía completamente, no pudo conjugar verbos, sustantivos ni adjetivos. Sus labios sufrieron un calambre de silencio. Finalmente, logró recordar que su lengua sí podía formar palabras coherentes.

—P-pero... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me das la libertad?

Sasuke guardó silencio, como si él mismo dudara la respuesta o se debatiera entre decir una mentira y una verdad. Pensó en decirle que era una mujer inútil, que cocinaba pésimo y que le daban demasiado asco sus tartamudeos. Sin embargo, algo en su redimido corazón le dijo que si iba a hacer una buena acción, tenía que hacerla bien.

—Prácticamente lo único que he hecho en toda mi vida es causar dolor, matar y torturar —suspiró muy profundo. Se dio una pausa para que su voz mantuviera la firmeza impersonal, aunque de todos modos fluctuó hacia la tristeza—. Por una vez en mi vida, por una sola, quiero hacer lo correcto.

—Sa-Sasuke... —musitó inundada de compasión. La conmovió el dolor que había en esa voz. Él trató de camuflarlo, pero simplemente no pudo. Hinata lo sintió de forma clara. Tal como ella misma lo dijo, la voz también podía ser la expresión más pura del alma. Seguramente le dio la espalda para que no viera sus expresiones, para que no escrutara su alma, pero su voz logró delatarlo igualmente.

De pronto, esa espalda que tiene enfrente se le vuelve un muro infranqueable. Ella también se pone de pie y la diferencia de alturas quedó muy clara nuevamente. Una vez más siente su dolor como si fuera el suyo propio. Tiembla, se estremece, vibra por la emoción que la hace suya de pies a cabeza. Sus retinas se humedecen porque sabe que ha vuelto a tocar su corazón. ¿Lo habría hecho su música? ¿Lo habría hecho la conversación que sostuvieron? Tiene tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de rodear su cintura con sus manos y dejar descansar su cabeza en esa fornida espalda, apegarle su oído e intentar escuchar los latidos de su corazón por el lado contrario a donde siempre se solía hacerlo. Está tan efervescente de emociones que no puede contenerlas. Se hace un gran y conmovedor silencio. Sin embargo, por enésima vez, se ve en la obligación de contener sus verdaderos deseos y finalmente no hace nada de lo que tanto le gustaría.

—Sasuke... mil gracias. Mil millones de gracias... yo no sé como agradecértelo, p-pero yo no tengo a donde ir. No tengo a nadie en el mundo... ¿qué voy a hacer sola?

—Yo tuve que sobrevivir completamente solo desde los seis años. Si yo lo hice siendo apenas un niño, tú podrás siendo una adulta llena de dinero. Con la cantidad de oro que tienes en tus manos puedes radicarte en cualquier país y mantenerte por tu cuenta durante años.

Hinata bajó su cabeza, sin poder creer que estuviera apesadumbrada. Le estaba dando la libertad, lo que tanto ansiaba, y no estaba feliz. Lo que menos sentía en este momento era felicidad...

—P-pero yo no puedo irme sola con esta cantidad de oro encima. Y-yo no conozco esta nación... pueden asaltarme o esclavizarme de nuevo. Me podrían capturar de nuevo. Y-yo ni siquiera sé cabalgar... —dijo muy avergonzada; por lo mismo el rojo acudió para colorear sus mejillas nuevamente.

—Está bien, yo mismo te llevaré al puerto. Precisamente hoy, a las ocho de la tarde, sale un barco con dirección hacia el continente al otro lado del mar. Puedes partir instalándote allí.

—P-pero... estás muy débil todavía para ir a la ciudad.

—Manejar un carruaje no significa ningún esfuerzo para mí.

Silencio total. Absoluto. Abismal.

El pelinegro tuvo ganas de mirarla directamente a sus ojos. A causa de esto, se dio vuelta dispuesto a enlazar sus ojos negros con los de ella. No obstante, la fémina direccionaba su mirada hacia el suelo. Parecía amargada, cosa que Uchiha no podía entender. ¿Le estaba dando la libertad y no estaba ni siquiera contenta?

—Eres libre, Hinata. Deberías estar feliz y no veo ninguna alegría en tu cara.

—Yo... yo sí estoy feliz... —respondió atreviéndose a mirarlo directamente—, pero no me esperaba esto. Y-yo no tengo a nadie en el mundo. Sakura es mi única amiga... y yo... yo...

—Quedar libre es el pago que te corresponde por salvarme la vida. No quiero deudas pendientes contigo —aclaró endureciendo su talante.

—Pero yo quería ayudarte... y estando lejos no podré hacerlo...

—Yo no necesito tu ayuda. Pronto comenzará mi sangrienta guerra personal contra Danzo y sus hombres, así que ayúdate a ti misma y piensa en tu propio bienestar.

Ella bajó su cabeza sin poder creer lo que le sucedía. Era inverosímil. Le estaba dando la libertad y no estaba feliz. Lo que más quería era ser libre y no sentía felicidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las emociones tienen que ser tan impredecibles? Sintió un vacío horrible en su corazón. ¿Por qué le estaba doliendo tanto? No tiene ningún sentido. ¡Ninguno! Debería estar feliz, celebrando que consiguió su libertad y no siente eso. Lo que siente es tristeza, pena, amargura.

No quiere dejar a Sakura, pero la verdad más profunda es que no quiere dejarlo a él. Siente que todo lo avanzado quedará inconcluso. Por alguna razón presiente que sin ella, Sasuke nunca podrá sanar sus heridas. ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto él? ¿Es por el agradecimiento que está sintiendo por darle la libertad?

—¿No me quieres ver nunca más? —preguntó ella con un pesar que no quiso disimular. Pese a que él no le estaba demostrando odio, parecía querer deshacerse de ella a cualquier costo.

—Nunca más —confirmó de inmediato—. Aunque no quiera, tus ojos me provocan mucho rencor. Últimamente he podido vértelos de otro modo, pero, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, me seguirán recordando a los asesinos de mi familia y reflotará mi feroz odio por ti. Ahora tengo una gran lucidez, pero no sé si la mantenga en el tiempo. Aunque no lo parezca, yo soy alguien desequilibrado mentalmente. Tengo ataques de sadismo e ira que me cuesta mucho controlar. Vete por tu propio bien —exhaló la voz de un consejo.

Hinata perdió el habla, aunque sus profundos suspiros hablaron por ella. Una agobiadora congoja se apropió de su ser y la libertad otorgada no consiguió aminorar tal sentir.

Uchiha la miró de arriba a abajo. Ella se veía muy triste, taciturna. ¿Por qué le duele verla así? ¿Por qué lamenta que esté así de entristecida? Le duele como si ese padecimiento le perteneciera también. ¿Por qué? ¿Es por la conexión que ha formado con ella?

Mientras tanto, por esta única vez, Hinata quisiera acariciar la mejilla de Sasuke, tal como él lo hizo con la suya cuando despejó sus lágrimas. Sus ojos albinos se humedecen e intenta pensar en la hermosura de la libertad para aplacar la tristeza que siente. Sin embargo, las ganas de llorar aumentan y no sabe por qué. Es tan inconcebible todo. Tan contradictorio todo...

—En la habitación de Sakura hay valijas, tómalas y prepáralas con los vestidos que gustes. Puedes llevarte los que desees.

Un silencio se hizo.

—Mu-muchas gracias, Sasuke... infinitas gracias de verdad...

Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a brillar por el líquido que se agolpó en ellos. Pronto un manantial de lágrimas se presentó, sin que supiera con certeza la emoción o el sentimiento que las provocaba. Trató de detener el incipiente llanto llevando las manos a su cara, pero lo único que consiguió fue mojarlas tanto como sus mejillas. Nada detendría la dualidad incomprensible que estaba sintiendo.

Él la mira, pero no la consuela. Quiere pensar que está llorando de felicidad, pues las mujeres son criaturas tan extrañas que lloran por cualquier cosa, incluso por alegría. Aunque, algo en su fuero más íntimo, le dice que se equivoca en su presunción. Que ella está lamentando la separación tanto como lo está haciendo él...

Dos corazones destrozados sufren frente a frente. Dos corazones que estaban ansiosos por sanar sus heridas con la ayuda del otro. Hace sólo algunos minutos ambos órganos estimularon hermosos sentires que treparon hacia los ojos de sus dueños. Los dos quisieron abandonar sus pechos, dejar atrás sus cuerpos y enlazarse para vencer al dolor juntos. Sin embargo, ni Hinata ni Sasuke ceden ante sus reales deseos. Atados al gran peso que sus apellidos conllevan, se dejan abrazar por la cruel tristeza que la vida les impuso.

Son el uno para el otro, pero no puede ser; ella es una Hyuga y él un Uchiha. Ella es un ángel y él un demonio. Y, por más que les duela, seres tan opuestos nunca deberían mezclarse.

Nunca.

* * *

_Continuará._


	13. Capítulo Decimotercero

_Hola gente! Como siempre muchísimas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, pues sin ustedes esta historia ya habría terminado. Este capítulo también me parece un gran final, de hecho me emocioné mucho escribiendo el último tercio (y más por culpa de la música triste que estaba escuchando). Agregaré que, cuando hace apenas unos meses empecé con el sasuhina, nunca pensé que me pudieran generar tanto feeling, pero me siento como pez en el agua escribiéndolos y ahora amo totalmente a la pareja. Ojalá que eso se note en sus lecturas ^^_

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Decimotercero**_

* * *

Por su naturaleza racional, el ser humano siempre tiende a buscar lógica a todo lo que sucede. No obstante, a veces las emociones son tan confusas que no se pueden definir. Precisamente eso es lo que está sucediendo con Hinata. Abatida en un mar de ambigüedad, sigue sin tener claro el motivo de que sus ojos abrieran la esclusa del llanto. Simplemente estalló una miríada de emociones divergentes que necesitaron escapar de sus retinas.

Uchiha la ve y se da cuenta del gran giro que ha dado su vida gracias a ella. Antes sólo estaría gozando su dolor, pero ahora incluso podía entenderla. Esa chica especial ha tocado su corazón y precisamente por tal razón es que le ha dado la libertad. Una chica tan noble merece rehacer su vida después de todo el dolor que ha padecido.

La conmovedora escena es cortada por un particular sonido que, repentinamente, se coló por la ventana ubicada cerca de la cama. Parecía un gorjeo, uno claramente reconocible como el de una paloma. Hyuga fue poseída por la sorpresa, mientras en Uchiha sucedió todo lo contrario. Varias veces aquella pequeña presencia aviar había visitado su casa, pues evidentemente se trataba de una paloma mensajera, la cual se posaba a canturrear primero en la ventana de su cuarto; de no encontrarlo allí, luego seguía con el de sus padres, después la cocina y finalmente pasaba directamente a la zona frontal del ala oeste. Sasuke avanzó hacia la ventana, abrió las persianas de madera, estiró su siniestra y el alado visitante desplazó sus ásperas patas por la mano hasta posársele en la muñeca. En la pata izquierda tenía un pequeño papel atado con un listón rojo. Las lágrimas de Hinata disminuyeron por la sorpresa mezclada con la curiosidad. En su extinto país los mensajes eran llevados en su gran mayoría por halcones por considerarlos más inteligentes y capaces. Sin embargo, también requerían más comida, lo que en tiempos de guerra no era tan fácil de conseguir. En cambio una paloma era perfecta por el poco alimento que requería y por pasar mucho más desapercibida que un halcón, quien podía ser tomado como un objetivo y atacado con flechas al aterrizar.

Sasuke desató tranquilamente el listón, desplegó la carta y leyó atentamente el mensaje.

_«Esta mañana Danzo mandó a llamar a todas las Fuerzas Especiales bajo su mando, incluyendo a las que están en las colonias de los confines. Sin embargo, a la rebelión de las dos ciudades en la isla, hoy también se han sumado el par de urbes vecinas, así que tuvo que retractar la convocatoria. Por lo visto, los rebeldes quieren aprovechar que tuvimos muchas bajas en la última guerra y que nuestra milicia se ha debilitado. Además están corriendo rumores que desean tener a Naruto entre sus filas, si éste realmente sigue vivo. Calculo que las FE estarán batallando de dos a tres semanas, así que Danzo tendrá que pensarlo muy bien antes de atacarte porque la rebelión que parecía inocua puede transformarse en una verdadera guerra. De todas formas sé precavido, pues parece que ya quiere asestar el primer golpe. Haber querido convocar incluso a las FE de los confines no es algo normal. Yo también estaré alerta. Por último, estoy seguro que has matado a Naruto, pero igualmente dame los detalles del combate»_

Aunque no lo haya dicho en el mensaje, la militar estaba muy preocupada por Sasuke. De hecho, de no estar en una misión con sus tropas, habría venido personalmente a comprobar su estado y hablar los detalles del combate.

Él abrió un cajón de la arquimesa que servía como escritorio, sacó un papel, luego una pluma, la entintó y comenzó a escribir la respuesta. Hinata, ya casi con el silencioso llanto extinguido, lo miraba atentamente, sin animarse a comentar nada todavía. Tras varios segundos la curiosidad la venció.

—¿Es de tu amiga?

Sasuke no habló, pues no tenía caso responder algo de lo que ella ya sabía la respuesta.

Al recordarla, a la mente de Hinata arribaron las palabras que anteriormente ella le dedicó: «Yo no te entrenaría, pues Sasuke me mataría sólo por pensarlo». ¿Pero qué tal si él mismo la entrenaba y preparaba para ser una guerrera? Ahora parecía respetarla, por lo que la posibilidad de que la aceptase como discípula no era remota. Quizás aquel era el motivo preciso, la excusa perfecta, para mantenerse al lado de Uchiha y seguir ayudándolo con su dolor. Fue entonces que, al tiempo que apagaba definitivamente su llanto, se decidió a formular la decisiva pregunta:

—Sasuke... ¿tú podrías entrenarme para ser una guerrera como tu amiga?

Su izquierda se congeló instantáneamente. Interesado por la pregunta, embocó la pluma en el tintero y, girando un poco la silla, se volteó a verla.

—¿Estás dispuesta a matar?

Silencio. Hinata recibió el golpe del cuestionamiento. Con esa sola pregunta destruyó rápidamente todas sus expectativas.

—Sabes que yo nunca cometería la inmoralidad de matar a alguien. Va contra mis principios.

—Si no estás dispuesta a matar no puedes ser un guerrero. Para un soldado matar es algo inevitable —sentenció de manera concluyente; enseguida agregó —. Créeme: tu primo Neji asesinó a muchísimos durante la guerra. ¿Lo consideras un hombre ruin?

La joven bajó su cabeza, entristecida. —No lo considero un ruin. Neji era alguien noble.

—¿Pensarán igual todas las mujeres que quedaron viudas y todos los hijos que quedaron sin padre por culpa de tu primo? ¿Pensarán que Neji era alguien noble?

La boca de ella dibujó un amargo gesto. Esa fue su única respuesta.

—Lo que debes entender es que para un guerrero matar es ineludible. No es condenable ni un pecado, pues es un destino que aceptamos desde el mismo momento en que nos convertimos en un soldado: a matar al enemigo o morir en sus manos. Esa es la diferencia entre un militar y un civil. Una civil como tú puede darse el lujo de seguir sus convicciones pacifistas, pero un guerrero siempre debe estar preparado para matar o morir en batalla. Y asesinar, de por sí, no nos hace aborrecibles, ¿o crees que tu primo o Naruto eran detestables?

—No... pero ellos no eran despiadados.

—Efectivamente: hay guerreros mucho más nobles que otros; que no dañan civiles, que no torturan o que son piadosos, pero todos, sin excepción, tienen que estar dispuestos a matar a un igual, a matar a otro militar. Si no estás dispuesta, entonces nunca podrás ser una guerrera —sentenció claramente. Y, dando por finalizado el tema, se giró para seguir escribiendo su mensaje.

—Entiendo... —musitó la decepción que la acorraló. Se había ilusionado con la idea de ser una soldado, puesto que además le daría un sentido a su actual vida carente de uno. De todas formas quiso seguir profundizando el tema, por lo que lo continuó con la siguiente pregunta —. Y si estuviera dispuesta a matar... ¿tú me entrenarías?

—No —fue la rápida y tajante respuesta, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla.

—¿Por qué a tu amiga sí y a mí no? —insistió.

—Ella desde niña fue entrenada; ya tenía una base muy sólida cuando la conocí. Contigo, en cambio, partiría desde cero. Sería perder mi tiempo, pues para ser un guerrero necesitas años de práctica. Y muchos años más siendo mujer.

—P-pero yo provengo de un clan guerrero —habría dicho «soy una Hyuga», mas sabía que su apellido enardecía a Uchiha, así que prefirió no mencionarlo directamente—, así que debo tener talento natural. Tú mismo me dijiste que tu familia aceptó nuestro compromiso porque de nosotros... —súbitamente detuvo sus palabras al sentir como la vergüenza la atacaba, volviendo su rostro ruboroso.

—Continúa —exigió sin dignarse a mirarla todavía, aunque su quieta pluma seguía sin escribir.

—P-porque de nosotros... porque de nosotros saldrían hijos muy fuertes —alzó sus manos frente a la cara y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus índices. Otro gesto de timidez que creía sepultado, pero que frente a Sasuke volvió a desenterrarse.

Del hábil militar no salió ninguna palabra; quedó pensando en lo recién dicho. ¿Tendría ella talento natural para el combate? ¿Realmente saldrían hijos fuertes si la preñara?

—¿Por qué quieres ser una guerrera? —dijo cuando ahuyentó los cuestionamientos que surgieron en un mente, al tiempo que volvía a encajarle la mirada—. No tiene sentido que una persona tan bondadosa como tú quiera serlo.

—Gra-gracias por pensar eso de mí... pero ahora que soy libre necesito darle un sentido a mi vida, una meta, y ahora no tengo ninguna... —dijo tristemente. Un par de segundos después observó como la paloma empezaba a caminar por el cuarto, explorándolo.

—Ya le brindarás algún sentido distinto, porque ser guerrera no te conviene. Eres demasiado amable para ser una. Además tus pechos son un gran atributo como hembra —dijo mirándoselos con toda naturalidad, a lo que ella respondió sonrojando hasta el último dedo de sus pies—, pero para combatir sólo te serían una molestia.

—P-pues tu amiga no es que sea plana precisamente —argumentó en su propia defensa —. T-también tiene lo suyo.

—Pero tus pechos son incomparables —las palabras de él sonaron más a un halago que a una crítica, por lo que Hinata hubiese querido airearse usando una mano como si fuera un abanico, pero habría sido muy evidente que él le provocaba cosas, así que se contuvo —. Además tienes un cuerpo demasiado femenino, demasiado frágil; no es apto para la dureza que implican los combates.

Hinata espiró el sabor de la derrota.

—Eso mismo me dijo ella...

—Es obvio —no demoró un segundo en apoyar a su aliada—. Resalta a la vista que tu cuerpo no está hecho para pelear.

—Pero yo sí tengo fuerza —intentó defenderse.

Sasuke profundizó su mirada a la vez que volvía más ceñudas sus facciones.

—¿Cuanto es el máximo peso que has levantado? —preguntó demandante.

—N-no sé... unos quince o veinte kilos, supongo... —recordó las pocas veces que cargó canastos con frutas hacia la cocina de su hogar.

La cara de Uchiha fue muy fácil de interpretar para Hinata. Por lo mismo, una gran dosis de vergüenza le recorrió el espinazo.

—A ver, aprieta los músculos del brazo derecho.

De súbito, Hinata quiso que en la tierra se abriera un agujero y la engullera completamente. Necesitó dar un suspiro renovador de voluntad; luego, aunque no fuese necesario, se arremangó la corta manga de su vestido e hizo lo que debía. Contrajó el brazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero su esfuerzo apenas logró que sus bíceps formaran un miserable montículo de un centímetro.

—Tienes menos músculos que un gatito destrunido.

Hinata se puso aún más roja de lo que ya estaba. —Pero puedo mejorar mi fuerza. Y mi agilidad es mejor de la que crees.

—No tiene caso —rechazó enseguida—. Cásate, cria hijos, lava platos y ropa, trapea el piso y aprende a cocinar bien. Ese es el verdadero deber de toda mujer.

El labio inferior de ella se encarnó hacia fuera, dándole el aspecto de un tierno puchero infantil. Sasuke prefirió desviar su mirada y brindarle la espalda antes que conmoverse. O peor aún, ser tentado a besar esa boca de niña y convertirla en la de una mujer.

—Me gustaría poder elegir mi propio destino, tal como lo hizo tu amiga.

—Puedes hacerlo, pero no cuentes conmigo para entrenarte. Yo no desperdiciaré mi tiempo —respondió incluso más cortante que antes.

Hinata bajó su cabeza tristemente, pues el deseo de ser una guerrera era la excusa perfecta para quedarse con él y seguir apoyándolo. Pasaron algunos segundos y justo cuando Sasuke tomó la pluma del tintero, ella recordó algo muy importante que podría servirle ahora.

—Cuando era niño a Naruto le dijeron muchas veces que nunca sería un buen guerrero... —Uchiha, muy sorprendido, soltó la pluma y se volteó a verla otra vez —, que no tenía talento y que sería un fracasado, pero él respondía que el único fracaso era no seguir intentándolo. Que lo único que diferencia al éxito de la derrota es la perseverancia. Que un ganador es sólo un perdedor orgulloso que nunca se rindió en alcanzar su meta.

Lo dicho fue un claro punto a favor de Hinata, puesto que Uchiha no respondió al instante como venía haciéndolo hasta ahora. Era curioso que con el rubio se hubieran enfrentado muchas veces y que ni siquiera tuviese conocimiento de un detalle como ese. Efectivamente, ambos supieron nada de las historias de vida del otro. Nunca se conocieron realmente.

—¿Poniendo a Naruto de ejemplo quieres decir que tú también podrías ser una gran guerrera?

—Sí —respondió con toda la seguridad que fue capaz de invocar. Tenía que demostrarle tal cualidad o él nunca se lo pensaría. Nunca le daría una oportunidad —Ahora confío más en mí, confío en que tengo talento. Si me entrenaras no te decepcionaría, Sasuke. Daría todo de mí para ser una buena guerrera.

—¿Incluso matar? —presionó su punto débil.

El semblante de ella se volvió titubeante. Hinata no sabía si realmente sería capaz de hacerlo, pero si quería ser entrenada tenía que darle una respuesta que lo dejara conforme.

—Si es para defenderme, sí podría matar.

Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos, no muy convencido.

—Ser un guerrero es un modo de vida muy duro, uno que sólo los fuertes se pueden permitir. Derramarás tu sangre y sudor a montones. Requiere un sacrificio descomunal y un esfuerzo que dudo mucho que alguien del sexo débil sea capaz de soportar. Sólo dos mujeres en toda la historia fueron la excepción y consiguieron lo prácticamente imposible. ¿De verdad crees que tú podrías ser la tercera?

—Sí —fue la sólida y rápida respuesta. Hinata se vio más segura que nunca, cosa que no dejó de sorprender a su interlocutor.

Si antes Sasuke se sentía atraído por ella, aquel sentir se acababa de triplicar. No podía asimilar la evolución que había tenido la fémina que tenía en frente. De temblar como un ratón asustado a creer que podía ser toda una guerrera. Esa determinación mezclada con su inocente ternura terminaría por volverlo un adicto a ella. Ahora podía ver con una gran lucidez lo especial, lo increíble, lo encantadora que era esa chica angelical que está frente a su vista. Por lo mismo, se alegraba más que nunca de haberle dado la libertad o podría caer en su inocente red de seducción del que ni ella misma se daba cuenta. Si Hinata seguía en su casa por más tiempo terminaría sintiendo algo profundo hacia ella. Y le era inconcebible que algo así pudiera suceder con una maldita Hyuga, ¡una blasfemia contra todos sus familiares! Además, no puede caer en eso justamente ahora; no ahora cuando necesita estar completamente centrado en su última misión de venganza. Tiene que ser un demonio para poder vencer a otros demonios; unos que son incluso más despiadados que él.

—Eres demasiado emocional y amable para ser un soldado. Recién estabas llorando a mares, ¿crees que un guerrero cae en llanto a cada rato como tú lo haces? —espetó agravando su voz y facciones.

—Y-yo puedo mejorar eso. Ser más dura —hasta para ella su afirmación fue difícil de creer, pero tenía que decirlo.

—Aunque quisiera hacerlo, aunque realmente tuvieses talento, no podría entrenarte. No hay suficiente tiempo, pues pronto atacaré a Danzo antes que él dé el primer golpe.

—Entiendo...

A pesar de sus últimas palabras, Sasuke igualmente quedó meditando el asunto. La esgrima tomaba mucho tiempo perfeccionarla, pero para ser un buen arquero el tiempo requerido era mucho menor, pues, a diferencia del combate con espadas, para tirar flechas no era necesario ni mucha fuerza ni mucha agilidad, bastaba con tener una buena puntería y determinación. Si Hinata tenía talento, necesitarían sólo dos o tres meses intensivos para que fuera una arquera destacada. Aunque no sería una guerrera de tomo y lomo, pues con arco y flecha sólo serviría en batallas campales. En un combate individual sería fulminada en un santiamén. De todas formas sonaba tentador entrenarla en esa faceta, mas lo descartó finalmente. Danzo comenzaba a acechar, de modo que debía deshacerse de ella lo antes posible. Así, se volteó y reanudó la escritura de su mensaje. Entretanto, la paloma, posada en una esquina, había terminado su exploración y ahora se acicalaba las alas. Estaba claro que estaba muy bien entrenada, puesto que se estaba comportando mejor que muchos niños.

—Si quieres tocar otra melodía, adelante —dijo él de improviso, pues le gustaría mucho escucharla por última vez.

Ella salió de su triste abstracción para responder lo siguiente:

—¿Pu-puedo tocar el piano?

—Hazlo.

—Muchas gracias.

La melodía comenzó y Sasuke dejó el mensaje de lado para mirarla. Estaba sentada en el taburete del piano dándole la espalda, pero, aún así, fue embelesado por ella y su hermoso réquiem. Tocaba mucho mejor que su propia madre. Hinata realmente tenía un talento musical impresionante; sus dedos parecían poseídos. Varios minutos después terminó la epifanía que, nuevamente, los hizo atravesar por disonantes emociones de felicidad y tristeza.

—Tocas mucho mejor que mi madre —dijo él con cierto pesar por tener que admitirlo.

Hinata abrió los ojos, sintiéndose infinitamente agradecida por el comentario. Sabía que debió ser difícil decirle algo así, pues, para muchas cosas de la vida, la madre siempre es invencible.

—Y-yo no creo que sea así... —dijo completamente avergonzada—, pero muchísimas gracias —se emocionó tanto que las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos. A duras penas logró contenerlas.

—Pero mi madre cocinaba muchísimo mejor que tú —le recordó su punto más débil. No podía dar una buena sin una mala; el intercambio debía ser equitativo o, si existía el más allá, su progenitora nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Ay —chilló avergonzada y más roja que el mismísimo color rojo—, yo voy a tratar de ser mejor cocinera. Pondré todo mi empeño en serlo. V-voy a ser la mejor —dijo para motivarse.

—Demasiado tarde, en todo caso —dijo él, recordándole la separación.

Hinata suspiró tristeza. Lo único que deseaba era quedarse. Sasuke parecía tan distinto ahora, como si hubiera renacido. Y efectivamente así era, puesto que para renacer primero hay que morir. Experiencia que Sasuke tuvo por incontables segundos.

El soldado decidió continuar escribiendo su mensaje o el apasionado murmullo celular que Hinata le provocaba se reanudaría nuevamente. Esta vez fue el turno de ella para observarlo atentamente al tiempo que se preguntaba muchas cosas respecto a él, tanto de su pasado como lo que podría haber sido y no fue. Todo por la desgraciada culpa de Danzo Shimura. De repente, la paloma interrumpió sus pensamientos, se le acercó a los pies y, de igual manera a como vio hacerlo a Sasuke, Hyuga le ofreció la mano. La pequeña ave se acomodó directamente en su muñeca mientras recibía gustosa las caricias con que la humana la premió.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de redactar su mensaje, esperó que se secara la tinta y buscó a la paloma. Internamente le causó gracia verla en la mano de Hinata; ella sonreía a la vez que le daba caricias. Cuando el escrito se secó, enrolló el papel, se acercó a la fémina y ató el mensaje con el listón rojo a la pata de la alada mensajera. Era curioso, pero aquella era la primera labor en equipo que Uchiha y Hyuga realizaban.

—Envíala por la ventana.

—Bu-bueno —respondió ella, aproximándose a la misma. Estiró su brazo y la simpática ave emprendió el vuelo de retorno hacia su dueña guerrera.

—Vamos —anunció él, al tiempo que comenzaba a apagar las velas con soplidos—. Tienes que arreglar tus cosas.

Ella asintió con un gesto. Su vista se posó en su herido pecho y quiso ofrecerle ayuda.

—¿Te pongo un parche en tu cataplasma?

—Lo haré yo mismo dentro de un rato.

A lo dicho, Hinata evitó que su mirada descendiera todavía más. Sasuke estaba a pecho descubierto y, aunque estuviera herido, sus abdominales seguían igual de atrayentes. La fornida piel desnuda del guerrero la ponía más nerviosa de la cuenta. Eran las malditas y juveniles hormonas.

Antes de apagar la última vela, Uchiha le ofreció el brazo, lo que ella tomó sin demora. Sin novedades, avanzaron a través del negro pasadizo y, tras el lento caminar, vislumbraron la zona de antorchas prendidas que iluminaba las pinturas, el equipo bélico en la paredes y la puerta de salida del ala este.

—Ve y arregla tus cosas. Cuando llegue la hora de partir, iré por ti y te llevaré al puerto. ¿Todo claro?

—Sí.

Cuando Hinata se separó de su brazo, él le entregó la bolsa de oro que antes tomó en su diestra. Ella inició su caminar hacia la puerta que la sacaría del ala este, pero antes de abrirla tuvo el irrefrenable impulso de mirar a Sasuke una vez más. Cruzaron miradas y entonces la fémina tuvo claridad respecto a algo: ahora que los ojos de él no se ocultaban tras esa máscara de agresividad mezclada con frialdad, derramaban un tinte sumamente triste. Y sus deducciones le decían que ese era su tono real. Pesarosa, reflexionó que no era algo extraño tomando en cuenta el dolor que cargaba por dentro desde la infancia. ¿Cómo se podía soportar un sufrimiento así durante prácticamente toda la vida? A ella la quemaba haber perdido a su familia siendo una mujer adulta y desde hacía apenas unas semanas. Él, en cambio, había tenido que soportar lo insoportable desde los seis años. Recuerda sus lágrimas que el orgullo no consiguió reprimir, recuerda su dolor cuando le confesó su historia de vida y se conmueve todavía más. En el fondo, que le guste Sasuke no es una locura tan grande. Acepta que él tenía razones de peso para vengarse. No era la forma, no era el modo de hacer justicia, pero, aunque quisiera mucho a su familia, tenía que aceptar que cometieron un error irreparable. Matar a otro clan con una trampa tan aborrecible, querer matar a sólo un niño, era algo inexcusable. ¿Qué tan diferente pudo ser Sasuke si algo así nunca hubiera pasado? ¿Qué habría pasado si los Hyuga se hubieran aliado con los Uchiha en ese momento? Los dos clanes unidos tenían muchas posibilidades de haber derrotado a Danzo y todo su ejército. ¿Por qué su padre tomó la decisión de atacar en masa a los Uchiha y de matar incluso a un niño inocente?

Dando un suspiro se giró para abrir la puerta, pero, antes de hacerlo, dos voraces pensamientos la asaltaron:

«¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué te equivocaste tanto?»

Con incipientes lágrimas en sus ojos, preguntó como si él estuviera en frente. Pero lo único que había era una puerta inerte que nunca podría darle la verdadera respuesta. No sólo había matado al padre de Neji y a todo un clan, también mandó a matar a un niño. Tal como sucedía con Hanabi, tampoco sabía que ocurrió con su padre durante el asalto final. Pero, a la luz de los hechos, el cariño que le tenía se iba esfumando como los colores lo hacen en la oscuridad...

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Permaneció inmóvil un rato hasta que las ganas de llorar desaparecieran del todo. Luego, tras avanzar por el negro pasadizo conector, llegó a la puerta prohibida; dio un gran suspiro con gusto a tristeza y la abrió. Al hacerlo su vista encontró algo que la sorprendió: Leonidas estaba dándole un abrazo perruno a Sakura, mientras le lengüeteaba las manos. Evidentemente Leo estaba mucho mejor que antes. Y al parecer se había encariñado mucho con su cuidadora, pues, lamer afectuosamente, los perros solían hacerlo únicamente con alguien a quien quisieran mucho. Hasta su aspecto feroz parecía haberse distendido hasta convertirse en el de un tierno cachorro. De todas formas, Hinata temió un poco, pues ella sólo lo había cuidado los dos últimos días mientras dormía, de modo que la afección hacia ella podía ser muy distinta. Después de todo era un perro guardián que, tal como Sasuke se lo advirtió cuando llegó por primera vez, se la comería viva si daba un paso fuera de la mansión. Entretanto, Sakura parecía tan encantada, tan alegre que le tomó tiempo darse cuenta que Hinata estaba con actitud temerosa en en el umbral. Cuando por fin se percató, abrió la boca como si fuera a devorar un inmenso trozo de carne.

—¿Hinata? —su gran asombro necesitó cerciorarse de que realmente era ella —. Por dios, ¡yo pensé que estabas durmiendo en tu cuarto! ¿Te atreviste a explorar el ala este?

Ella, como si el can que veía le hubiera quitado la voz, lo indicó estirando sus labios.

—Tranquila, Leo no te hará nada —dijo mientras le acariciaba una oreja—. Está mejor, pero apenas puede caminar; te aseguro que lo que menos quiere es atacar a alguien.

Hinata asintió, todavía algo temerosa. Avanzó unos pasos y la de cabello rosado vio la bolsa grisácea que llevaba encima, sorprendiéndose al punto que sus esmeraldas quisieron dar un paseo fuera de sus órbitas.

—¿Qué llevas en tus manos? —la idea de que se había robado algo fue lo primero que vino a su mente, aunque rápidamente la descartó, dado que Hinata nunca haría algo así.

—Es... es oro. Sasuke me ha dado la libertad... —musitó sin mayor expresión vocal o facial.

—¿¡Qué!? —chilló un grito muy agudo.

—Me ha dejado libre, Sakura...

La esclava pelirrosa permaneció impactada tanto tiempo que su mente probablemente visitó otra dimensión en el intertanto. Cuando el tiempo se prolongó lo suficiente para que pudiera regresar, parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces.

—¿Atravesaste la puerta y en vez de castigarte te dio la libertad? —hecha la pregunta, su mandíbula inferior parecía ansiar el suelo como meta.

—S-sí...

El cerebro de Haruno tardó un poco en procesar la información recibida; cuando asesinó al asombro exclamó muy emocionada:

—¡Eso es grandioso, Hinata! ¡Eres libre! ¡Yo sabía que Sasuke tenía bondad! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Pero por qué tienes esa cara deprimida? —preguntó al verle ese rostro incomprensible —. ¡Deberías estar saltando de alegría!

—Lo sé —aceptó lo dicho por su compañera—, pero a las ocho de la tarde me iré muy lejos en un barco.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí... —dio un profundo respiro antes de continuar hablando— soy libre, pero no tengo a nadie. Me iré a un país desconocido estando sola. Tú eres mi única amiga y te echaré mucho de menos.

—Oh, entiendo... —susurró como si le hubieran devorado la voz. Se dio una pausa para darle un flujo ordenado a sus pensamientos y entonces recobró su tono normal—. Supongo que yo me sentiría igual en tu lugar. Pero eres libre, Hinata. Qué envidia. Y parece que te ha dado un montón de oro —señaló al ver el tamaño de la bolsa. Sus labios se separaron para formar la penúltima vocal cuando se acercó para comprobar el brillante contenido—. Es increíble. ¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke como para que tuviera un gesto así contigo? No lo entiendo...

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo... —concordó haciendo una mueca— y sé que debería estar muy feliz, pero sinceramente no lo estoy.

—Supongo que recién lo estás asimilando —intuyó que se trataba de eso—. Pero pronto estarás saltando alegría. Yo esa cantidad de oro no la tendré nunca en mi vida —el silencio hizo acto de presencia, puesto que Hinata estaba tan atiborrada de emociones contradictorias que incluso hablar se le estaba haciendo difícil. Sakura, mucho más animada que ella, le dio un abrazo congratulatorio que Hyuga correspondió como una autómata.

—¿Puedo sacar un par de maletas desde tu armario? —preguntó la de pelo oscuro cuando la muestra de afecto concluyó—. Tengo que preparar mis cosas.

—Claro; ¿quieres que te ayude a empacar? —se ofreció atentamente.

—Si no te molesta me gustaría estar unos minutos sola —respondió desanimada—, pero en un ratito te llamaré para que me acompañes.

—De acuerdo —dijo desconcertada ante la apagada voz de su amiga. ¿Qué le estaría pasando?

Cargando la valiosa bolsa de monedas, Hinata fue hacia el cuarto de Sakura. De su ropero eligió una maleta parda y otra de color negro; en la más clara guardó momentáneamente las cuantiosas monedas y luego se encaminó hacia su propia habitación. Una vez allí, suspiró pesar a la vez que iniciaba el proceso de echar mudas de ropa y sus objetos de higiene personal. Sasuke no le dijo cuanto tiempo duraba el viaje, pero supuso que atravesar el mar tomaría varios días, de modo que ocupó hasta el último centímetro de la valija negra. Cuando concluyó su tarea se acercó a su cama, dejándose caer sobre ella como si hubiese llevado el peso del mundo encima de sus hombros. Al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, sintió mucha nostalgia. Estuvo sólo una semana en este lugar, pero las emociones fueron tantas y tan potentes que le pareció haber estado un año entero o más inclusive.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke le había otorgado la libertad y una cantidad impresionante de dinero. Horas antes no tenía nada y ahora estaba llena de riqueza. Fue gracias a su nobleza, a seguir sus principios, que consiguió cambiar su cruel destino y cesar sus penurias. Sin embargo, aunque no pudiese explicárselo ni comprenderlo, no estaba feliz. Divagó por varios minutos, deprimida pero intentando animarse al mismo tiempo, hasta que, agotada de su sentir, decidió que llamaría a su amiga. Pero antes de hacerlo, comenzó a separar el oro hasta dividirlo en dos cantidades similares. Una mitad la envolvió en una cobija para evitar que hiciera ruido en la maleta y así delatar su presencia. La otra mitad la puso cuidadosamente sobre una extendida frazada. Cuando finalizó su labor, caminó de regreso por el pasadizo y Sakura la acompañó hacia su cuarto, el cual muy pronto dejaría de serlo. Una vez en éste, Hinata le dijo sin preámbulos.

—La mitad es para ti, Sakura.

La aludida parpadeó con sus esmeraldas oculares bien abiertas.

—¿Pero qué dices? —dijo tras varios segundos—. Ese oro es tuyo; te lo dio Sasuke.

—Precisamente porque es mío quiero darte la mitad. Te lo mereces por haber sido tan buena conmigo.

Haruno sintió claramente como se humedecían sus ojos. No entendía como Hinata podía ser tan noble. Ella dudaba que hubiese tenido el mismo gesto. Seguramente le habría dado varias monedas, pues avarienta no era, pero darle la mitad de ese tesoro era ser demasiado generosa.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo —rechazó cuando derrotó a la emocionada sorpresa—. Yo nunca te ayudé para recibir algo a cambio —Hinata iba a replicar, pero Haruno continuó hablando antes de que lo hiciera—. Además, si no fuera por ti créeme que yo también estaría muy decaída. Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, tú también me has dado muchos ánimos. El solo hecho de conversar o saber que no estoy sola me ha ayudado más de lo que te imaginas —aunque no era necesario, llevó una mano a su cabello para reacomodar su cintillo—. Yo perdí a mis padres por culpa de la guerra y, aunque trato de hacerme la fuerte, también estoy sufriendo por dentro. Si no fuera por ti todo habría sido más difícil, Hinata. La ayuda ha sido recíproca, créeme.

—Sakura...

Por primera vez, la de cabello oscuro vio como unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban del rostro de su amiga de ojos verdes. Ella también llevaba un dolor grande por dentro, mismo que había aguantado estoicamente. Quizá fuera de esas personas que se consolaban ayudando a otras, pero ahora que venía la separación le sería más difícil mantenerse firme. Como fuera, esta vez Hinata se encargó de brindarle solaz dándole un apretado abrazo relleno de cariño. Sakura correspondió el gesto con la misma intensidad.

—Perdona, creo que llegará mi regla. Esa mierda me pone más sensible —explicó la pelirrosa.

—Perdóname tú, porque tengo que insistir. Toma la mitad del oro, por favor. Te lo mereces.

—Es una fortuna que no puedo aceptar —movió su cabeza de lado a lado para darle todavía más énfasis a su respuesta—. La necesitas más que yo, Hinata. Tú eres libre y yo no; a una esclava no le sirve de nada tener esa cantidad de dinero.

—Si Sasuke me ha dejado libre, seguramente también lo hará contigo.

—Si es así, ¿también me daría oro para subsistir, no? Además, aunque me dé la libertad yo no pienso moverme de su lado.

Hyuga cintiló sorpresa.

—¿T-tanto te gusta?

—Sí —confirmó de inmediato—. Y ahora que te ha dejado en libertad me gusta muchísimo más.

La heredera no pudo hacer menos que abrir su boca con asombro. Luego la cerró, porque, de no hacerlo, diría algo que la dejaría en evidencia. A cambio, decidió proseguir el tema monetario.

—Por favor —se centró en lo que debía—, si no quieres aceptar la mitad por lo menos acepta la tercera parte. Si no lo haces no podré irme tranquila, pues siempre sentiré que tengo una deuda pendiente contigo.

Haruno bajó su cabeza; luego la alzó. Era una oferta muy tentadora, pero, por más que Hinata insistiera, consideró pertinente rechazar esa cantidad inmerecida. Era algo excesivo, casi propio de una usura.

—La tercera parte sigue siendo demasiado. Te aceptaré cinco monedas como máximo, aunque sigo pensando que es innecesario, Hinata.

—Cinco monedas es como dar nada. Es demasiado poco para todo lo que te mereces.

Sakura le puso las manos en los hombros. —Tú necesitarás ese dinero mucho más que yo.

—Me sentiría mucho mejor si aceptaras más.

—Y yo me sentiría mucho mejor sin recibir nada, así que estamos a mano.

Ante la total convicción que mostraban las esmeraldas de su amiga, Hinata no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

—Está bien; aceptaré tu decisión, pero sigo pensando que te mereces mucho más.

Sakura sonrió espontáneamente, muy conmovida.

—Gracias por pensar eso —le tembló la voz por causa de la emoción.

Hinata le entregó cinco monedas y Sakura las aceptó, aunque todavía a regañadientes. Entonces se dio una pausa en que ambas intercambiaron sentimientos a través de la profundidad de sus miradas. Haruno en ese instante no lo sabía, pero Hinata ya había decidido obsequiarle la mitad sí o sí, de modo que en un momento de descuido iría al cuarto de la pelirrosa y ocultaría el preciado oro en sus sábanas. De esa forma, ella lo encontraría cuando se acostara y en la noche ya no podría devolvérselo.

—Me da pena verte así de triste, Hinata —tras guardar las monedas en su bolsillo, comentó inquieta—. No te preocupes que yo estaré bien y sé que tú también lo estarás. Vas a ver que harás muchas amigas por donde quiera que vayas.

—¿T-te puedo hacer una confidencia?

—Por supuesto.

—Como te imaginarás, me da amargura irme porque nunca más te veré y empezaré desde cero en un país totalmente desconocido, pero también se debe a Sasuke. Yo quería ayudarlo para que dejara el odio atrás.

—Pero ya iniciaste ese camino, Hinata. Es evidente que ahora es mejor persona gracias a ti. Y yo me voy a esmerar para concluir lo que tú empezaste —dijo animada.

«Pero era yo quien deseaba terminar lo que empecé», se dijo Hinata a sí misma con pesar. Luego de asentirle a su amiga, siguió expresando verbalmente sus temores.

—¿Sabes?, siento el peso del futuro aplastándome, cayendo sobre mis hombros. Este mundo es muy peligroso para una mujer sola.

—Lo sé, Hinata. Pero entre ser esclava y ser libre también hay un mundo de diferencia. No hay atributo más importante que ser libre, ya que siéndolo puedes conseguir todo lo demás: seguridad, felicidad, amor. La libertad es el valor trascendental que permite todo el resto. Además tienes una fortuna entre tus manos, así que puedes contratar algún soldado como guardaespaldas o esclavos para que te cuiden. Sé que no te gusta la esclavitud, pero tú puedes darles la libertad y estoy segura que te serán muy leales.

Pese a esas palabras, Hinata vistió su rostro con claros retazos de desdicha.

—Sé que el dinero arregla muchos problemas, pero no soluciona que te voy a extrañar mucho, Sakura. Y debo admitir que incluso a Sasuke lo echaré un poco de menos —se atrevió a decir la verdad, aunque mermando su dosis, pues lo cierto era que lo extrañaría bastante—. Además, nosotras en poquísimo tiempo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas y no siempre se congenia así con alguien. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Nunca te olvidaré.

—Yo tampoco te voy a olvidar. Y no digas más porque me harás llorar...

Las despedidas solían ser muy tristes y ambas chicas lo estaban verificando plenamente.

—Sakura... perdona que insista, pero muchas gracias por todo. Por ayudarme, por apoyarme, por estar siempre consolándome —la tristeza se deslizó por sus mejillas.

La aludida bajó su verdosa mirada unos segundos. Luego la alzó y le dio un gran abrazo.

—Fue un placer ayudarte, Hinata. Y espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte tocado de forma íntima... —rememoró lo inolvidable.

—Ay, no me lo recuerdes; menos mal que Sasuke no nos obligó a nada más. No quiero volver a vivir algo así nunca más en la vida. M-me gustan los hombres y así será por siempre —dijo ella, por fin con su voz animándose un poco.

—Créeme, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —consintió Sakura, sonriendo.

—Hablando de eso... cuida mucho de Sasuke. Él necesita apoyo.

—No te preocupes por nada, Hinata: yo lo haré cambiar porque voy a conquistarlo. Y quien sabe, tal vez hasta pueda convertirme en su esposa.

Hinata abrió su boca con pasmo total, pues hablar de matrimonio a una semana de conocerlo sólo podía significar una cosa.

—¿E-estás enamorada ya?

—Creo que sí, Hinata. Pienso en él muchísimo, de una manera tan anormal que me asusta hasta a mí.

Como respuesta a esas palabras, los caprichos de su mente crearon la imagen de Sakura besándose apasionadamente con Sasuke; luego apareció una cama ocupada por ambos y entonces el corazón se le apretó, aunque tal sensación decidió atribuirla a su imaginación. O quizá efectivamente sí sucedió, ya que una especie de fiera incomodidad seguía oprimiendo su pecho.

—Como ya es tarde para tomar desayuno —dijo Sakura, sin notar nada extraño en su amiga—, voy a preparar el almuerzo, ¿qué se te antoja?

—Preferiría no comer nada —contestó al volver en sí—. Voy a viajar en barco, así que me da miedo marearme y terminar vomitando hasta el alma. Como nuestro país no tenía mar nunca navegué.

—Yo tampoco he viajado de esa forma. Seguramente te será toda una experiencia. ¿Pero estás segura que no quieres comer nada?

—Muy segura.

—Bueno, entonces te haré un jugo de frutas por lo menos. Hay que engullirlas pronto o terminarán pudriéndose.

—Te ayudaré a exprimirlas.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Hinata se obligó a desterrar cualquier celo de raíz, puesto que no tenía ningún sentido. Uchiha, a partir de las ocho de la tarde, sólo sería un recuerdo en su vida. Seguramente Sakura lo haría feliz...

Así, las mejores amigas llegaron a la cocina, mientras la emoción se apropiaba de ellas por ser esta la última vez que se verían.

* * *

A las seis menos veinte, Sasuke apareció por la puerta divisoria de la mansión. Pronto fue visto por ambas chicas, quienes no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos, ya que por primera vez lo veían sin ropa negra o de colores oscuros. Ahora llevaba un elegante traje estival de color blanco, más apropiado para ir hacia un lujoso matrimonio que para un puerto. Lo había elegido para eclipsar la palidez actual de su rostro, pues sus habituales trajes oscuros causarían lo contrario al disimulo. La tenida le quedaba de de tal modo que insinuaba sus músculos, pero sin definirlos claramente, dejando así espacio a la siempre sugerente imaginación. La elegancia que desprendía ahora, hacía resaltar todavía más lo atractivo que realmente era. Tanto así que Sakura tuvo que apretar la boca para no terminar babeando, mientras Hinata no pudo evitar examinarlo minuciosamente de arriba a abajo, cosa que no había hecho con ningún hombre, ni siquiera con Naruto. Habitualmente Sasuke no parecía preocupado por su aspecto físico, pues sus tenidas no eran nada de otro mundo y su desordenado cabello siempre imitaba el salvajismo de su dueño, pero esta vez parecía todo un Adonis. No era a propósito en todo caso, dado que, estando cerca de iniciar su guerra privada, a Uchiha lo que menos le interesaba era llamar la atención de las mujeres. El problema es que el único traje blanco que tenía era precisamente ese tan refinado.

A diferencia de lo que sucedía con las chicas, que guapas había a montones y por doquier, hombres tan atractivos como Sasuke eran pocos. Por ello, Sakura aprovechó de deleitar su vista sin vergüenzas de por medio. Le asombró lo vigorosa de su estampa, pese a que recién anoche había estado a punto de morir. Se dijo que, sin duda alguna, el cuerpo de ese hombre era digno de ser estudiado en un laboratorio médico como un prodigio de la naturaleza. Hinata, mientras tanto, bajó su cabeza tímidamente cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando más de la cuenta.

—Llegó la hora —le dijo a Hyuga sin preámbulos.

Al verlo, Leo intentó levantarse para saludarlo, pero el guerrero, con una señal de su mano, le indicó que no lo hiciera. Fue él quien se acercó al can y le brindó caricias tanto en la cabeza como en el lomo. Luego buscó con la mirada sus espadas preferidas y, al verlas a un lado de la chimenea, caminó hacia ellas, las tomó y se las ajustó al cinto.

Ante su guapo acompañante, Hinata se sintió disminuida. Para su viaje había elegido un vestido que, aunque no entraba en la categoría de feo, no era nada llamativo, pues lo que menos quería era atraer la atención de los hombres. El vestido que realmente hubiese deseado usar era demasiado delgado y marcaba sus pezones, haciéndolos resaltar de una manera vulgar. Quizá el problema se hubiera evitado con un brasier, pero, por algún motivo, ni el armario de Sakura ni el suyo tenían ninguno. Por tal razón había elegido un vestido más grueso y menos favorable, tanto a la vista como para capear el calor.

—Traeré mi equipaje —anunció Hinata al tiempo que se ponía de pie para ir por él.

Una vez que su compañera se perdió por el pasillo, Sakura decidió halagar al guerrero.

—Se ve muy guapo, amo.

En primer lugar él chistó su disgusto; un segundo después respondió: —Hinata se va, así que no estoy de humor para tolerar superficialidades —utilizó su voz más cortante mientras le clavaba fieramente los ojos.

Ella agachó su cabeza al captar su error. En realidad no era el momento para mencionar aquello.

—Lo siento; a veces soy muy impulsiva —se excusó, afligida—. No era mi intención molestarlo.

Uchiha ni siquiera contestó. Pronto Hinata volvió desde su habitación con las maletas parda y negra. La más clara se encargaba de llevar la mitad del oro original, pues la otra mitad ya la había dejado en la cama de su gran amiga sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Sasuke, sin decirle nada, le arrebató las maletas como si ambas tuvieran el peso de una pluma. Una le pareció más ligera de la cuenta, pero supuso que la chica había repartido el peso del oro entre ambas valijas. Hinata, al ver la soltura con que él tomaba las maletas, se sintió como un colibrí ante un águila. A pesar de su debilidad actual, Uchiha seguía siendo varias veces más fuerte que ella.

La viajera se despidió de Leo, acariciándolo sin nada de miedo esta vez. El perro enterneció su mirada, quizá sabiendo o presintiendo que ella también lo había cuidado. Después ambas chicas se dieron un tremendo abrazo, uno relleno de preciosos sentires. Haruno le acarició la espalda con ternura. Hyuga hizo lo mismo con ella.

—Cuídate mucho, Hinata. Sé que a partir de ahora te irá muy bien. Te mereces lo mejor.

—Gracias, Sakura. Cuídate mucho, por favor.

Tras lo dicho, la que se iba derramó algunas lágrimas y Haruno una sola. La emoción se apropió de ellas durante un lapso que duró poco, pero que lo significó todo.

Mirando por las persianas abiertas, Uchiha escrutó los alrededores. Ahora que no contaba con sus perros guardianes para alertar sobre cualquier peligro, tenía que estar más atento. Gracias a la información dada por su aliada, dudaba mucho que Danzo fuera a atacarlo dentro de poco, pero de todas formas nunca estaba de más ser precavido; aquello era algo que había aprendido desde la mismísima infancia. Cuando comprobó que no existía ningún riesgo, entonces llamó a Hinata. Ella, entristecida por dejar atrás a su única amiga, atravesó la puerta con quien le devolvía la libertad.

Fueron al establo. Sasuke abrió el estante de herramientas, sacando dos escudos redondos y livianos; rodelas específicamente. Una gris para Hinata y otra negra para él. Dudaba mucho que las fueran a ocupar, pero tampoco sobraban.

—La probabilidad es muy baja, pero en caso de un ataque toma enseguida este escudo —indicó el gris levantándolo más que el otro—. Es liviano, así que no te será ningún problema cargarlo —le dijo mientras subía ambas rodelas al carromato.

—Muchas gracias por pensar en mí también —le dijo con emoción, pues perfectamente podría haber llevado un escudo sólo para él.

Luego Hinata intentó ir por los caballos para que Sasuke no se esforzara más de la cuenta, pero él obviamente rechazó la ayuda. Sacó a los dos alazanes escogidos, les puso el atalaje correspondiente y los conectó al carruaje. La fémina miró atentamente para aprender cuál era el mejor modo de hacerlo. Antes nunca había puesto atención a cosas así, pues era algo cotidiano y sin mayor importancia. No obstante, ahora tendría que sobrevivir sola y era bueno aprender de todo. Quería ser una mujer más instruida en todo lo que le fuera posible.

Sasuke echó las maletas encima del carruaje y Hinata subió por su cuenta, a la vez que alzaba su largo vestido para no tropezarse. Aunque en sus propias casas las mujeres podían usar vestidos más cortos por comodidad, en las urbes la norma era usar largos trajes que cubrieran hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos. Mostrar más piel se consideraba indecente, vulgar y de mal gusto. Algo sólo digno de odiosas prostitutas o vulgares esclavas.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta que, tras apenas unos segundos, Hinata fue asombrada por cinco cruces de madera en el lugar donde habían muerto los perros de Uchiha. Seguramente las había hecho durante ese par de días en que ella ni siquiera salió de su habitación. Era otra señal más de cuanto amaba él a sus perros. Instantáneamente derivó su albina mirada hacia los lugares donde Neji y Lee habían muerto, un poco más allá. Como lo esperaba no había ninguna cruz en sus tumbas, pero, sin pensarlo dos veces, quiso bajar para despedirse de ellos.

—¿Puedo bajar allí? —indicó apuntando hacia el lugar deseado—. M-me gustaría despedirme de la tumba de mi primo.

—Hazlo —consintió sin demora. Llevó el carruaje a unos metros del lugar e hizo detener sus caballos.

Afirmándose en la portezuela, Hinata bajó. Sus ágiles pies se movieron por la tierra lisa y se detuvo en el improvisado aposento mortuorio. La tierra removida todavía no se confundía con la común dominante. En primer lugar miró hacia la que reconocía como la tumba de Lee, hizo una respetuosa reverencia y le dedicó algunas sentidas palabras mentales. Luego, miró hacia la tumba que más la acongojaba. Sin que le importara empolvarse, se arrodilló y musitó las siguientes palabras para su amado primo:

—No te fallaré, Neji. No lo haré. Diste tu vida por intentar salvarme y yo no te fallaré. Viviré por ti, saldré adelante por ti. Aunque esté sola, la vida no me vencerá porque tu recuerdo me inspirará —tocó la tierra con su diestra y luego con la izquierda, como si, al hacerlo con ambas manos, pudiera contactar el alma de su primo.

Uchiha la esperó pacientemente, sin apresurarla. Algunos pensamientos respecto a Neji afloraron en su mente, aunque sin ningún arrepentimiento de por medio. Su muerte él mismo se la había buscado. Hinata, mientras tanto, estuvo arrodillada por espacio de cinco o seis minutos, luego se levantó con la pesadumbre escrita en su mirada a través de lágrimas. Caminó hacia el carruaje y se subió con una idea fija en la mente.

—Sasuke... ¿t-te puedo pedir un último favor?

—Pídelo, pero no te aseguro que lo concederé.

—Aunque no lo creas, Neji y Lee eran grandes personas —dijo emocionada mientras las lágrimas escurrían—. Ellos se merecen un par de cruces también...

—Mis familiares también se las merecían... ¿crees que tu clan les hizo alguna? —contestó él mirándola fijamente, a la vez que los rencores salían a flote nuevamente.

Hinata bajó su cabeza a la vez que daba un suspiro muy triste. No quiso decir nada más; simplemente sus lágrimas se incrementaron.

—P-perdóname... sólo quería algo digno para ellos, pero respeto tu dolor tanto como el mío.

Uchiha echó a trotar los caballos y pronto llegaron al portal que anunciaba la entrada a sus terrenos. Cuando se disponía a abrirlo, fue Hinata quien se bajó rápidamente para hacerlo. Todo para ayudarlo en su delicada situación. De hecho, ni siquiera le dio el tiempo para reprocharla. Entonces no pudo contener su rabia y apretó los puños. Si tan sólo ella no fuera así, si tan sólo no fuera un ángel...

El carruaje traspasó el portal y Hinata cerró el último con presteza. Luego, subió al vehículo todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, pero intentando desviar la vista para no hacerlas notar.

Mientras proseguían el trayecto, Sasuke rumiaba la petición de Hinata sin poder evitarlo. Finalmente, tuvo ganas de maldecirse por lo siguiente que diría. Y efectivamente se echó unas cuantas maldiciones antes de hablar.

—Está bien, yo les haré unas cruces dignas —gruñó lo dicho.

Hinata abrió su boca y dirigió su mirada hacia él.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Las lágrimas de Hinata aumentaron su grosor, mas esta vez por un motivo distinto.

—M-muchas gracias.

—No tienes que darlas. Sólo no hables más del tema —concluyó él, apretando las mandíbulas.

En el resto del camino, Hinata se animó a preguntar muchas cosas sobre el viaje, el mar, los barcos, cómo era su futuro país y cosas destinadas a recabar información. Sasuke le respondía de forma escueta, precisando solamente lo necesario sin agregar detalles. Mentalmente, él parecía estar en alguna otra parte y no con ella. Era obvio su deseo de que la despedida fuera lo más fría posible.

A los cuarenta y dos minutos de iniciado el viaje, la joven se decidió a indagar sobre algo que le quitaba el sosiego. Sobre su regazo, enredó sus dedos como si fuera a realizar una plegaria. La siguiente pregunta que realizaría la puso nerviosa, puesto que Uchiha podría darse cuenta de que le interesaba como hombre, cosa que no quería demostrarle. Sin embargo, si ahora no aclaraba su inquietud entonces ésta la perturbaría por siempre.

—Sasuke... ¿tú qué opinas de Sakura? —su mirada bajó hacia sus manos entrelazadas, mientras los pulgares se movían como si tuvieran una batalla el uno contra el otro.

La pregunta real era esta: «¿Te gusta o te podría gustar?»

—¿Estás preocupada por ella? No lo hagas, no la voy a lastimar.

Hinata distendió un poco la presión de sus manos.

—Si no la dañaste antes, sé que ahora menos —dicho esto, dio un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar hablando—. L-la verdad me gustaría saber qué piensas de ella...

—Es muy útil como ama de casa y sus conocimientos de medicina la hacen valiosa —nombró sus cualidades, aunque sin mostrar ningún entusiasmo al respecto. Si lo hubiera dicho de otra forma, para Hinata habría sido un golpe quisiera o no.

—¿E-ella es atractiva para ti?

La mirada del guerrero cambió desde el horizonte hacia ella.

—¿Sexual o psicológicamente? —hizo la gran diferenciación, aunque pronto agregó algo más—. En todo caso, ¿a qué vienen estas preguntas? —preguntó suspicaz, mientras apretaba el entrecejo.

—T-te siento distante y, como yo soy curiosa, quería hablar de algo diferente al viaje —dijo mientras su cuerpo se encogía en el asiento.

El guerrero privó a sus labios de una respuesta. Volvió a encajar su mirada en la lejanía y prefirió desdeñar el asunto. Darle vueltas e imaginar cosas sólo le complicaría la vida más de la cuenta. Estando a sólo días de iniciar su ataque contra Danzo, su pragmatismo debía brillar más que nunca.

Por el otro lado Hinata no quiso seguir insistiendo, dado que si lo hacía quedaría en completa evidencia. De todas formas, lamentó no haber recibido una contestación que le aclarase si él podría sentir algo profundo por la pelirrosa en un futuro. Además, no le sorprendió que él hiciera la división entre lo sexual y lo psicológico. A diferencia de las mujeres, quienes eran criadas desde la cuna para asociar amor y sexo como indivisibles, los hombres podían separar una cosa de la otra fácilmente. Fornicar podía no tener más significado que eso: un momento de placer sin sentimientos de por medio, sin que la chica les fuera especial o importante. Sakura era una mujer hermosa y, por lo mismo, tal vez Sasuke podría copular con ella... ¿Pero podría significarle más que sólo sexo? ¿Le darían ganas de mantenerse a su lado? ¿Querría serle fiel, pero no por obligación, sino por iniciativa propia? ¿Querría cuidarla cada día y abrir su alma ante ella?

Todo lo anterior se sintetizaba en una sola pregunta: ¿Podría amar a Sakura?

La respuesta le llega como un ramalazo de certidumbre: no. Su corazón se lo está diciendo a gritos: Haruno no es la mujer que le dará felicidad; no es la mujer que puede aliviar el terrible dolor que carga desde niño.

En cambio ella sí podría...

Y, sin evitarlo, se sumergió en esos pensamientos durante el resto del viaje.

* * *

Siendo poco más de las siete de la tarde, el sol no tardaría mucho en ser abordado por la timidez que lo obligaba a esconderse tras el horizonte. El carruaje por fin llegó a la enorme ciudad capital, circulando tranquilamente por las pavimentadas calles llenas de transeúntes y carros de todo tipo. Varios minutos después llegaron a la gigantesca bahía. Hinata había visto el vasto mar sólo una vez en la vida cuando era pequeña, puesto que, como ya lo mencionó antes, su nación no contaba con salida al océano. Mientras se adentraban más en su destino, la chica tuvo la impresión de que en el muelle había un hormiguero de seres humanos moviéndose de aquí para allá. Afluían comerciantes, mozos de carga, marineros, pescadores, pasajeros y turistas. Sobre el mar, anclados e ignorando las olas, yacían los numerosos navíos de diversas formas y tamaños: botes, lanchas, goletas, veleros, yates, carabelas y, dominando la costa como si fuera un ostentoso rey, el gran buque de pasajeros que la llevaría hacia su libertad. Evidentemente no se comparaba a los transatlánticos modernos, pero, para sus tiempos, era toda una proeza de la ingeniería marítima. Y tenía mejor suerte que el «Titanic» que vendría siglos después, pues «Jiren» ya había recorrido múltiples veces el mar sin ningún problema.

Sasuke detuvo el carruaje y lo aparcó muy cerca de la boletería, ya que en su condición actual era mejor ahorrarse pasos que malgastarlos. Hinata miraba asombrada la cantidad de gente que había. Pensó que la rada debía verse muy bonita durante la noche con las luces encendidas tanto en los barcos como en los faroles de la ciudad. Ante el gran tamaño de algunos buques, Hinata se preguntó cómo era posible que esos verdaderos edificios flotantes pudieran moverse sobre algo tan inconsistente como el agua. Tal hecho parecía desafiar a la lógica.

Uchiha se dispuso a tomar las dos maletas de su otrora esclava, pero Hinata, sabiendo que cualquier esfuerzo podía serle perjudicial, se le adelantó.

—Yo puedo llevarlas —apresuró sus labios.

—Pásamelas —la voz fue tan autoritaria que ella no quiso replicar. Ya no era una esclava, pero no dudó un segundo en obedecer.

Ambos bajaron del carruaje prácticamente al mismo tiempo; Hinata por el lado derecho y Sasuke por el contrario. Ella se le acercó y el guerrero le ofreció el brazo. Hyuga lo tomó rápidamente, pensando que esta sería la última vez que podría hacerlo. Le resultaba curioso que a Uchiha le gustara tanto aquello, pero a ella ya no le molestaba en nada hacerlo; otra señal de cuanto habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos.

Alargadas por el sol de la tarde, sus sombras se movían por delante mientras el suave rumor del mar acariciaba dulcemente sus oídos. La vista femenina se volvió errante hacia el azulado horizonte marítimo, disfrutando el sinuoso paisaje de vívidas olas. Ciertamente el mar parecía tener vida propia.

Pronto una acera llena de puestos de comercio, tanto de concreto como al aire libre, les dio la bienvenida. Gritos de júbilo alabando a Sasuke surgieron espontáneamente. Cuando terminaron los mismos, una oferta lanzada a viva voz desde un amplio bazar interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos.

—¿Tiene que viajar lejos y dejar a su mujer sola? ¡No se preocupe por nada! ¡Aquí tiene los mejores cinturones de castidad del mundo! Completamente a prueba de profanaciones para proteger lo que le pertenece. Evítese infidelidades y asegure la vagina de su chica por un módico precio. Y no lo olvide: si compra el cinturón más caro obtendrá como regalo un lindo leoncito de peluche.

El avezado comerciante, sobre una gran lona de tela blanca posada encima de un mostrador, ofrecía cinco modelos diferentes de cinturones. Unos más gruesos y otros más delgados, que iban ordenados desde el más caro hasta el más barato respectivamente. Y le estaba yendo bien en su nuevo negocio, pues los más desconfiados compraban sus productos para evitarse los cuernos. Durante las ausencias, ya fuera por viajes de negocios o algún otro asunto, encarcelar las vaginas de las parejas en artilugios como esos aparecía como una buena solución. Curiosamente, ningún cinturón tenía alguna etiqueta que señalara su precio, pues el astuto hombre debía cobrar según cuán pudiente y solvente se viera el interesado.

Como la tienda quedaba justo en el camino a la boletería, Sasuke aprovecharía de hablarle al vendedor. Mientras tanto, Hinata, atemorizada por reconocerlo, se aferró más al brazo del guerrero más fuerte.

—Oye, tú, ¿no te basta con la tienda de esclavas para ganar dinero?

—Nunca es suficiente dinero, señor. Nunca —recitó Kakuzu su lema de vida, mientras sus ojos brillaban su infinita codicia —. Soy sólo un emprendedor que quiere expandir sus horizontes económicos —agregó.

Explicado esto, el avaricioso hombre echó una mirada a quien vendió como esclava. Nuevamente le extrañó que estuviera tomada del brazo de su amo. De no haber sido Sasuke Uchiha quien tenía en frente, habría preguntado más al respecto, pero tratar de entablar conversación con él era perder tiempo y palabras en vano.

Pronto Kakuzu quedó atrás y mientras avanzaban por el puerto, nuevamente Hinata volvió a sentir las miradas sobre ellos y a escuchar los cuchicheos femeninos que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Una vez más oyó comentarios preguntándose quién era ella. Si realmente el famoso y guapo guerrero se había emparejado con una extranjera. De hecho, Hinata se sintió incómoda con las miradas de clarísima envidia que le arrojaban la gran mayoría de chicas. Pero otras pocas, en cambio, hasta parecían alegrarse por ella y por Sasuke, pues en la vida a menudo solían haber dos caras de la moneda, tal como ahora estaba sucediendo.

De pronto, un joyero callejero los interceptó justo antes de dar los últimos ocho pasos necesarios para llegar a la casilla de pasajes. Miró un par de segundos los ojos de Hinata por lo llamativos que eran, aunque rápidamente quitó su inspección para no incomodarla. Lo que menos debía hacer un comerciante era molestar a sus clientes.

—¡Señor mío! Tengo joyas muy bonitas para su preciosa mujer —dijo mientras sostenía en sus manos collares, anillos y arcillos de diferentes tamaños y colores.

Hinata se sonrojó por el cumplido, mientras su acompañante rechazaba la oferta de manera impasible. Le causó sorpresa que Sasuke no negara que ella fuera su pareja, pues cuando algo molesta lo primero que se hace es aclararlo. Aunque unos segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco hizo la negación correspondiente. La pareció un hecho muy curioso por parte de ambos.

Sin más contratiempos llegaron al punto de venta de los pasajes. Esperaron a un par de compradores que fueron rápidamente atendidos y, cuando llegó el turno del guerrero, el hombre de la boletería abrió de forma desproporcionada los ojos, como si no pudiera creer a quien tenía en frente. Realmente era Sasuke Uchiha en persona.

—Dame de inmediato un boleto de primera clase para esta dama. Viajará en el barco de hoy que atraviesa el mar —ordenó a su manera hosca.

—Se-señor —le tembló la voz, anticipando que las siguientes palabras no le gustarían en nada—, lamento informarle que todos los pasajes ya han sido vendidos. El barco «Jiren» está a completa capacidad, así que tendrá que esperar el que sale en una semana.

Cuando Hinata sintió una especie de gran alivio, comprendió, mejor que nunca, que realmente no deseaba irse. La suerte le permitiría estar siete días más al lado del que fue su amo.

Entretanto Sasuke no dijo absolutamente nada, pues no era necesario. Lo único que hizo fue endurecer su gesto facial e invocar su mirada más asesina. El hombre dentro de la taquilla no quiso disgustar por nada del mundo al guerrero más fuerte, así que apresurando sus labios lanzó lo siguiente:

—Pero tratándose de usted, estimado señor, por supuesto que podemos cancelar la reservación de algún otro pasajero. ¡Claro que sí!

Hinata, a duras penas, logró disimular su cara de decepción por lo dicho. Evidentemente Uchiha era un hombre que podía conseguir lo que quisiera y en cualquier momento, ya fuese por temor, respeto o admiración.

Una vez que el vendedor anuló la última reservación, le entregó el billete de viaje al guerrero. Entonces hombre y mujer se dirigieron al muelle sin prisas. El cuarentón al mando del barco, un civil de rostro inteligente, mirada profunda y negra barba tupida, esperaba en el andén para recibir y saludar personalmente a sus pasajeros. Un gran detalle que pocos comandantes marítimos hacían.

—Buenas tardes, capitán —saludó Sasuke de una manera civilizada.

El hombre, muy sorprendido por quien tenía en frente, tardó unos cuantos segundos antes de responder.

—Buenas tardes, general Uchiha —respondió con sincero entusiasmo—. ¿Qué trae por estos lares a nuestro gran héroe?

—Esta chica —inició el motivo— viajará en su barco y está bajo mi completa protección; si alguien se atreve a tan siquiera rozarle un pelo pagará las terribles consecuencias conmigo. Que el contramaestre difunda la voz entre marineros y pasajeros.

Al instante, Hinata se sintió profundamente agradecida por el gran detalle.

—Así se hará, general —asintió de inmediato—. No le quepa ninguna duda que todos a bordo sabrán que esta dama es su protegida —concluyó con una respetuosa reverencia.

—M-muchas gracias, señor —Hinata se adelantó para agradecer en lugar de Uchiha, dado que, como era de suponer, él no daría aquello.

—De nada, señorita —respondió el aludido con una amable sonrisa. Su buen temperamento generaba confianza —. Por cierto, el barco partirá en media hora —aprovechó de recordarle.

Hinata flectó un poco las rodillas e hizo una reverencia con gran elegancia. Así, sin cruzar más palabras y aprovechando que todavía tenían media hora disponible, el guerrero y la heredera Hyuga caminaron varios pasos hacia la baranda que bordeaba el andén. Una vez allí, las maletas quedaron en el suelo y él abrió su brazo para que su acompañante se soltara. Ella, a través de sus antebrazos, recargó el peso de su cuerpo en el pretil. Rápidamente quiso agradecerle por todo lo hecho este último día.

—Sasuke... —el nombre surgió con un tono de anhelo —, muchas gracias por darme la libertad, por el dinero y por decir que soy tu protegida.

—Bah —desdeñó como si lo anterior fuera poca cosa—, tómalo como una compensación por todo lo que te hice sufrir —tras su respuesta, miró hacia el horizonte océanico.

Hinata lo imitó y luego comentó algo al respecto.

—Hacía muchos años que no veía el mar; sólo lo vi cuando viajé hasta aquí en mi infancia —dijo mientras su mente viajaba hacia aquellos años que ahora parecían tan lejanos—. Y es la primera vez que viajaré en un barco —agregó entre emocionada y temerosa.

—A mí no me gustan las naves —señaló destilando disgusto—. El ser humano nació para estar en tierra firme y no balanceándose como un ebrio. Te recomiendo que no te alejes mucho del baño de tu camarote, pues, como es tu primera vez navegando, quizá te marees y termines vomitando.

—Gra-gracias por el consejo —dijo ella con emoción. Jamás hubiese esperado que Uchiha tuviera un detalle así con ella, pero hasta ese punto habían cambiado las cosas realmente. Y eso, dentro de su tristeza, la alegró.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Hinata no sabía qué decir, de modo que sólo observó a su otrora amo, quien parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces nuevamente dio cuenta que sus ojos, cuando no se encorazaban bajo el muro de la frialdad, despedían un claro tinte de tristeza. Quizá lo siguiente que diría no tendría ningún interés, pero, queriendo romper el silencio, lo dijo igualmente:

—El mar es muy hermoso.

—Pero peligroso —puntualizó Uchiha, haciendo una rima sin intención.

«Entonces el mar es como tú» pensó Hinata, sin poder evitarlo. Por un momento sus labios quisieron traicionarla y verbalizar tales palabras, pero cayeron bajo el influjo de la prohibición moral. Luego focalizó sus pensamientos para disipar el mutismo.

—Me gusta como los rayos de sol reverberan sobre las olas. Es como si les diera más vida todavía —indicó un punto en el mar.

Uchiha privó a sus labios de toda palabra. Parecía reacio a hablar. Hinata sospechó que él deseaba que la despedida fuese fría, pero quizá también le estaba costando. Podría haberla subido de inmediato al barco y no lo hizo por alguna razón. Buscando algún tema sobre el cual conversar, llegó una pregunta importante.

—Cuando acabes con Danzo —lo dijo con seguridad, dado que no podía caber otro resultado; Sasuke derrotaría al malvado rey sí o sí—, ¿nos volveremos a ver algún día? ¿Puedo visitarte en unos meses?

—Para ese entonces ya estaré en el infierno.

Hinata lo miró entre asombrada y preocupada.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por nada que a ti te incumba —dicho esto, le dio una mirada profunda, penetrante y que la estremeció —. Es mejor que abordes tu barco de una vez.

Sasuke estaba evocando frialdad. No le fue difícil, puesto que para eso era experto. Frialdad de la que Hinata no disponía. Precisamente por tal razón sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. No quería dar otro lacrimoso espectáculo, se sentía ridículamente patética, pero ella era una chica sensible que, justamente por eso, no podía controlar la oleada de emociones que inundaba su corazón. De todas formas, sus párpados formaron una prisión que contuvo la penosa emoción que ansiaba libertad.

—¿Cómo te controlas cuando quieres llorar? ¿Cómo se impiden las lágrimas? —preguntó mientras los dedos de sus pies se encogían contra las sandalias que calzaba.

Sasuke fue sorprendido con la pregunta. Sus ojos se encargaron de reflejar tal afección.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque ahora estoy a punto de llorar... pero no quiero hacerlo...

Él arrojó una confusión que se leyó perfectamente a través de sus ceñudas facciones.

—No entiendo por qué quieres llorar. Eres libre y no verás nunca más al hombre que te hizo sufrir. ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? —preguntó sin entenderlo.

—Eso es lo más raro de todo... —respondió de forma lastimera—, no sé por qué quiero llorar. Es como si sencillamente necesitara hacerlo.

Las cuerdas vocales masculinas permanecieron quietas durante varios segundos. Luego se activaron nuevamente.

—Cada vez que pensaba en llorar me decía a mí mismo que la vida nunca me vería así de débil; que nunca me vencería.

—Llorar no te hace débil —replicó muy segura—. Sé que eres hombre, p-pero también tienes derecho a desahogar tu dolor, a sentirte vulnerable alguna vez. Yo creo que los hombres que lloran no son menos hombres, sino más humanos.

Antes de responder, Sasuke aspiró oxígeno de manera más profunda. —Algo parecido me dijo mi hermano.

—Y tenía mucha razón —reafirmó motivada—, pues, antes que hombre, eres un ser humano que también tiene sentimientos. Eso es lo realmente importante.

«Y yo quisiera tanto apoyarte...»

Los labios masculinos se curvaron un poco, formando lo antónimo a una sonrisa —. Ahora que lo pienso, tú eres la única persona que me ha visto con lágrimas en los ojos. Era algo que no me sucedía desde la niñez; ni siquiera en soledad me lo permití.

Hinata sintió una ráfaga de amargura. ¿Cuanto dolor llevaba aguantando sin siquiera liberarlo a través del consuelo que todo ser humano debía tener, el de las lágrimas?

—¿Cómo has podido soportar tanto tiempo sin llorar?

—Por orgullo.

—Deberías hacerlo cuando estás a solas —aconsejó conmovida—. Te sentirás mejor. Aliviará un poco tu sufrimiento.

—Nunca más derramaré malditas lágrimas porque mi orgullo es más fuerte que mi dolor. Si no fuera así, hace mucho tiempo que me hubiera dejado matar.

Hinata incrementó todavía más su tristeza, misma que se expresó a través del líquido que abrumó sus ojos.

—En cambio yo me lo paso llorando. Doy vergüenza.

—No la das —aseveró con total seguridad, a lo que Hinata abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No importa cuantas veces llores mientras sigas luchando ante la adversidad. Así que si quieres llorar, simplemente hazlo. Eres mujer y puedes llorar tranquila. Por lo menos una ventaja que tengan ustedes.

Hinata, motivada por sus palabras, no se contuvo más y soltó las lágrimas que intentaba contener. No era un llanto, sino algo tenue; con una timidez que imitaba a su carácter.

Sí, definitivamente la despedida para ambos iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaron. Uchiha deseaba que esto fuera sólo un trámite, algo sin importancia, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, Hinata siempre lograba tocar su corazón. Por ello, no quiso ver su rostro directamente o le dolería. Decidió enviar su mirada hacia el escondrijo del horizonte, pues no debía ni quería consolarla. La despedida tenía que ser fría, gélida, nívea y todas las palabras similares posibles. Sin embargo, esa chica había cambiado su vida en tan solo una semana. Hinata era muy especial; una mujer tan única que le propinaba la certeza de que podría vivir mil años y, aún así, nunca volvería a encontrar otra persona con tanta nobleza en su corazón.

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento provocó que los largos cabellos de Hinata aletearan hacia el cuello de Sasuke, como si quisieran envolverlo y convertirse en una bufanda. Era curioso como su cabellera lo estaba tocando como ella no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—P-perdón —sus manos recogieron su pelo, mientras agradecía que el mismo sólo se elevara hasta su cuello y no hasta la cara. Habría sido incluso más irritante para él. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que pensaba, a Sasuke no le molestó en lo absoluto. De hecho, le fue como una caricia capilar.

La mirada del militar se deslizó por aquellos tersos mechones oscuros con tintes violetas. No necesitaba el contacto impulsado por el viento para saber que la cabellera de Hinata era sumamente suave, lisa, aromática y resplandeciente. De hecho, brillaba tanto que los rayos de sol se esmeraban en formar una corona sobre ella. ¿O tal vez así fuera la auréola de un ángel en la Tierra?

De pronto, todo movimiento en ambos se detuvo completamente; incluso los ojos permanecieron con fijeza absoluta en el otro. La apasionada e indescriptible química que generaban juntos comenzaba a danzar en sus células otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible que ambos produjeran tanta magia sobre el otro? Resultaba completamente irracional para aquel que nunca se ha enamorado, pero muy racional para quien sí lo haya hecho. Es la piel que grita unión, el enlace espiritual que ansía materializar sus sentimientos a través del efluvio que manaba desde sus cuerpos como dulce miel.

Mirándose a sus ojos de contrario color, tan opuestos como sus seres lo eran, sintieron un llamado salvaje vibrando en sus almas, algo que les imploraba a ambos liberarse de todo atavío. Deshacer la moral, lo correcto, el respeto a los difuntos y simplemente ser.

Ser amor.

Ávido, Sasuke observa los labios de ella; tan brillantes como su corazón y tan deseables como el resto de su cuerpo. Eran labios perfectamente carnosos, de aquellos que incitan no solamente a besar, sino también a morder. A devorar al otro.

Mientras tanto, un hormigueo se presentó en Hinata. No; se trataba de algo mucho más significativo: era una especie de ebullición celular gimiendo en su alma una multitud de deseos que le rogaban quedarse con él. Un clamor que aumentaba más el pesar de su contradicción. Su piel, erizada por la emoción, exhalaba impulsos naturales que le estaba costando mucho resistir. Cada centímetro de ella se estremecía en marejadas sucesivas, como si se inspirara en el mar que tenía a tan solo unos cuantos metros. Todo su ser parecía chisporrotear anhelantes descargas eléctricas de deseo.

Envueltos por la preciosura del naciente ocaso, ambos percibieron que el aire se volvía gélido en sus gargantas; que sólo el aliento del otro podría brindarles el calor que necesitaban. El llamado multisónico de sus latidos suena más atractivo, más dominante y más arrebatador que nunca. Los ojos bruñían centelleantes, pues casi podían ver sus emociones como si éstas se corporeizaran en el aire. Lo etéreo, lo intangible, ellos lo estaban volviendo realidad. Algo maravilloso que sólo pueden atrapar dos almas destinadas a estar juntas. Ninguno de los dos está sintiendo el peso que los ata al planeta; ni Hinata sus casi sesenta kilos ni Sasuke los ochenta y tantos suyos. La sangre, la carne y los huesos se extinguieron de raíz, dado que ahora sólo sus emociones existían; ambos parecían estar flotando sobre ellas. Lo único que ansiaban sus almas era caer en el arte del amor. Sí, porque es más que deseo lo que quieren crear sus corazones. Muchísimo más.

Son sus luceros, albinos y negros, quienes se acarician y expresan las sublimes cosas que la boca no se atreve a decir. Sólo es necesario interpretar sus miradas para saber toda la inmensidad que se provocan el uno al otro. Si tan sólo la pasión y el respeto a sus familias pudieran fusionarse, todo habría sido distinto. Lamentablemente, cosas tan contrarias eran imposibles de amalgamar. Sin embargo, que sea un pecado no quita el deseo. Que sea una blasfemia no aparta los verdaderos sentimientos.

Hinata finalmente acepta la ignominiosa verdad: Sasuke era el fruto prohibido y ella ansiaba con toda su alma convertirse en Eva. Era el impulso, el fuego primitivo del instinto, lo que provoca sensaciones que su conciencia debe impedir. La lucha de la razón contra el instinto. De lo correcto contra lo incorrecto. De lo moral contra lo inmoral. Del ser humano contra el animal interior. ¿Qué ganaría?

De pronto, la dulce chica sintió que su órgano circulatorio adquiría la misma consistencia que el agua; que se derretía por el fragor de una emoción demasiado intensa. Incluso más que una emoción, se trataba del nacimiento de un sentimiento que nunca antes experimentó. Los ecos en su corazón retumban impacientes para brindar y recibir precioso amor, pero nuevamente tiene que disfrazar a su alma de respeto. Y entonces la maldita desdicha vuelve a aflorar.

Uchiha siente como su boca se hace agua por los deseos de probar esos vírgenes labios. Su cara se inclina un par de centímetros hacia ella, como si algo o alguien, quizá aquel ente llamado «atracción», estuviera empujando su nuca con todas sus fuerzas. Es muy distinto a los dos intentos de violación anteriores, en donde sólo quería castigarla; lastimar su cuerpo y alma por la venganza que tanto ansiaba. Ahora, en cambio, por sobre todas las cosas quiere hacerla... ¿feliz? ¿Pero qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se rebajaría a pensar tonterías «sentimentaloides»? Ahora mismo había bajado la guardia, ahora mismo dejó de sospechar del mundo. En primer lugar nunca debió venir a la ciudad, pues si Danzo supiera su vulnerabilidad actual podría matarlo sin problemas, incluso usando tropas comunes. Esa mujer estaba anulando su raciocinio y eso era precisamente lo que debía evitar. No quería preocuparse por ella y su bienestar, no quería formar un vínculo que nunca más pudiera deshacer, no quería que su dolor también se volviera suyo. Además de todo lo anterior, estando a su lado Hinata siempre correría peligro. Tal como Neji y Lee atacaron a sus perros, sus enemigos en este país podrían atacarla a ella también. Y no quería puntos débiles. Ninguno.

Retrocede el rostro y desvía su mirada hacia el oceánico horizonte. Invoca frialdad, pero sus pulmones lo traicionan a través de un llamativo suspiro delator.

Hinata, hechizada, alucinada por sentir algo tan increíble por primera vez, lamenta y maldice el destino. La magia que creaban juntos le hacía saber que eran el uno para el otro. ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubieran conocido desde niños; si se hubiesen mantenido como prometidos? Seguramente, en lo que a amar se refiere, habrían sido muy precoces, puesto que la química que sienten juntos es apabullante, intoxicante, adictiva. Era una sobredosis de sensaciones lo que manaba desde sus cuerpos al estar cerca. Aunque no lo quiera así, desea quedarse con Sasuke porque su dualidad cuerpo-alma se lo está exigiendo a gritos.

«Hazlo, Hinata. Quédate con él» le susurra su corazón, suplicando que hiciera lo que verdaderamente deseaba.

«No puedo traicionar a mis difuntos. No puedo traicionar a Neji» responde dolorosamente su mente.

Desde la nada, o quizá desde el todo, acudieron las lágrimas nuevamente. Así de contradictorio y complejo era lo que estaba sintiendo. La idea de quedarse dio tantas vueltas en su mente que terminó pudriéndose y la inacción fue todo lo remanente.

Uchiha se replegó como lo haría un oso polar en su gélida guarida. Su momentánea debilidad amorosa tenía que trocarse en su habitual frialdad, puesto que así debía ser. Sin embargo, esa chica logra complicar sus intenciones. Así que, orientado por una ternura inaudita, y sabiendo que sería la última vez que la vería, no se prohíbe el tender ambas manos para contactar sus mejillas. Con una suavidad impropia, despejó sus lágrimas recordando las palabras de su hermano: «Si despejas sus lágrimas serás fuerte». Y, por más sentimental que sonara, así precisamente se sintió. Sí, consolarla lo hacía sentir más fuerte que matar a cien poderosos guerreros. ¡Qué tontería más vomitiva! Pero, lamentablemente, esa era la verdad en su corazón.

La joven supo entonces porque se sentía tan atraída: él no era el mismo hombre que conoció por primera vez. Ahora sabía su historia, todo el horrible dolor que tuvo que padecer, sus razones de venganza. Se sentía atraída porque Sasuke ya no tenía la maldad de un volcán en erupción. Se sentía atraída porque, pese a ser una Hyuga, logró convertirse en alguien especial para él. Y ahora se sentía más atraída que nunca porque, dejando atrás la inmensidad de su odio, le había dado la libertad, dinero para mantenerse y, como si fuera poco, también se atrevía a brindarle consuelo...

—Dime, Hinata, ¿me tienes miedo todavía? —preguntó mientras seguía acariciando la piel de sus mejillas, esperando con supremas ansias la respuesta. Si recibía la que esperaba, entonces significaría que no todo en su vida estuvo errado. Que no todo en su vida fue una equivocación. Que, a pesar de todo el dolor, nacer en este mundo lleno de violencia y odio sí tuvo un sentido. Un sentido brindado por un ángel que, más que nadie en todo el planeta, se merecía lo mejor.

—No, Sasuke. Ya no te tengo miedo —se le quebró la voz en mil pedazos de emoción—. Nada de miedo —agregó completamente vencida por la descomunal afección.

Los ojos de tono azabache brillaron al ser invadidos por un tipo de satisfacción que nunca había sentido en toda su vida. Fue como si Hinata hubiese pincelado hermosos colores en la negrura de su alma.

—Me alegra saber que algo bueno hice en mi vida —dijo con una emotividad que no se preocupó de ocultar. Con ella no tenía por qué aparentar que era una roca sin sentimientos o un demonio sin corazón. Hinata lo motivaba a simplemente ser.

—Sasuke...

Nuevamente las alas de la conexión desplegándose; nuevamente las ganas de estar juntos, de conversar, de simplemente hacerse compañía y destruir la soledad.

¿Por qué le dan ganas de acercarse a él para refugiarse en su pecho? ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que se siente muy mal para viajar? ¿Si le dijera que tuvo un sueño premonitorio donde el barco se hundía? ¿Si fingiera un desmayo? Sabe muy bien que Sasuke no se lo creería, pero tiene tantas ganas de intentarlo...

Fue él quien se forzó a cortar el encantador lazo que unía sus almas, puesto que si lo dejaba continuar no la permitiría irse nunca. La esclavizaría de nuevo, pero esta vez no para torturarla, sino para cuidarla...

—Buen viaje. Y suerte.

Las palabras, aunque repletas de pureza, llegaron al corazón femenino como una cuchillada envuelta en seda. Era porque, pese a la buena intención inscrita en ellas, significaban la cruel tristeza de la separación.

—Muchas gracias...

Deshaciendo cualquier maldita prohibición, Sasuke juntó sus dedos índice y corazón para tocarle la frente suavemente, pues quería regalarle el mismo gesto que su hermano solía hacer. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Itachi, no pudo dedicarle ninguna sonrisa. Él no sonreía casi nunca y mucho menos ahora. Este momento le era tan triste que ni siquiera una falsa sonrisa podía esbozar.

Ella, ante su cálido gesto, incrementa sus lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. No quería dejarlo... ¡no quería!

—Hasta siempre, Hinata.

La fémina no responde nada. No es capaz de decir lo mismo porque le duele de una forma que no puede explicarse. Después de todo, decir adiós siempre es triste. Las despedidas siempre lo son cuando alguien te importa de verdad. Y fuera correcto o incorrecto, él le importaba de verdad...

Uchiha se voltea expresando corporalmente su resolución de siempre. Su caminar es firme a pesar de su lentitud. Sin embargo, a escasos pasos, el demonio en cuerpo de hombre siente unas ganas terribles de girar su cuello para mirarla por última vez. En esta ocasión, su grandiosa fuerza de voluntad tiene que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para rechazar las ganas de echar atrás su decisión. De volver por ella y arrebatarle la libertad para hacerla su prisionera eterna. Esclavizarla de nuevo. Poseerla con amor y lujuria al mismo tiempo. Está a un tris de voltear, pero se resiste como un león a perder su melena. No debe mirar atrás, sino hacia adelante, hacia lo realmente importante: castigar a Danzo Shimura.

Los vestigios líquidos que se desplazan por los albinos ojos, exhalan claramente la tristeza que siente. Mientras lo ve alejarse quiere correr hacia él, tomarlo de la mano y decirle que le provoca cosas que son una afrenta hacia toda su familia, pero no para sí misma. Que es solamente la maldita moral lo que le impide decirle que quiere estar a su lado. Ni siquiera necesitaba algo romántico, sino simplemente ser una amiga que quiere ayudarlo de todo corazón. ¿Se ofendería también su familia si entablaba sólo una amistad? Para su gran tristeza sabe que la respuesta también sería afirmativa...

Finalmente, en completa pesadumbre tomó ambas maletas, giró naturalmente sobre sus talones y dio los pasos necesarios para abordar la cubierta del barco. El destino llamado libertad la estaba esperando para zarpar.

¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que quiere quedarse con él? ¿Si le dijera que lo va a extrañar? ¿Que lo que realmente desea es seguir ayudándolo, sin importar que fuese como una amiga o como una mujer enamorada? Ni él ni Hinata lo sabrán nunca...

Lamentablemente ella no puede predecir el futuro; no puede saber de antemano cuál es la decisión correcta, pues la vida se divierte poniendo difíciles disyuntivas que le corresponde a cada uno resolver. En el fondo, todo se trata precisamente de eso: de tomar las decisiones correctas. Si pudiera ver el futuro sabría que volver con Sasuke era lo mejor para ambos. Si pudiera sabría que podrían haber forjado hermosa felicidad juntos. Si pudiera sabría que no es Sakura quien tiene la llave para salvar su alma y curarlo del dolor. Si pudiera sabría que, aun cuando Sasuke lograse cumplir su venganza contra Danzo, no hallará paz. Que igualmente morirá pronto, por una causa o por otra, porque quiere descansar de las constantes pesadillas y del sufrimiento espantoso que lleva padeciendo desde la niñez.

Volteando a mirarlo por última vez, Hinata lo ve caminar hacia la lejanía que los va separando paulatinamente. Quisiera decirle tantas cosas, tantas, pero sólo una logra aflorar entre la descomunal tristeza que carcome sus entrañas:

—Adiós, Sasuke... Hasta siempre...

* * *

_¿Continuará?_


	14. Capítulo Decimocuarto

_¡Hola! Dejo un capítulo corto para mis estándares, pero siento que así queda perfecto. Ojalá les guste y les sorprenda ;D_

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Decimocuarto**_

* * *

—Adiós, Sasuke... Hasta siempre...

Apenas dichas esas palabras, tuvo la impresión que su corazón se comprimió tanto que adquirió el tamaño de una uva disecada. De hecho, si alguien le hubiera dicho que ser devorada lentamente por una jauría de lobos era más grato que decir adiós, se lo habría creído totalmente. Necesitó dar un profundo suspiro consolador; uno tan prolongado que fue evidente la hinchazón que provocó en su pecho durante ese lapso. A pesar de que Sasuke ya no lo estaba haciendo, todavía podía sentir sus dedos quitándole lágrimas, acariciando sus mejillas y el contorno de los ojos. No entiende como en tan poco tiempo ha sido capaz de formar una conexión tan grande con él. Es incomprensible, pero así es. ¿Cómo puede acallar el dolor tan grande que está sintiendo? Sabe muy bien cuál es el remedio, pero no se atreve a cambiar el destino. No se atreve porque significaría fallarle a todos sus familiares; sería propinarle una terrible afrenta a todos ellos. Sin embargo, si no lo hace terminará convirtiéndose en una pariente eterna de la amargura.

_«No, Sasuke, ya no te tengo miedo. Nada de miedo»_

Aquella respuesta, dicha hace tan poco, viene a su mente para remecerla. La ha hecho darse cuenta que ahora siente algo radicalmente distinto; algo que es todo lo contrario al miedo. Y, al pensarlo, las ansias de quedarse con él aumentan todavía más.

_«Para ese entonces ya estaré en el infierno»_

¿Qué más podían significar esas palabras sino las ganas de morir? Algo muy profundo en su mente le está avisando que, si se va ahora, Uchiha efectivamente morirá. Su corazón está lanzando tal predicción de una manera escandalosamente insistente, pues, cuando cumpla su venganza, su vida ya no tendrá ningún sentido. La meta que lo mantenía vivo se esfumaría, así que, ¿después qué? Anteriormente, la tristeza yacente en sus negros ojos le declararon algo que su empatía se encarga de descifrar ahora: Sasuke ha estado esperando desde siempre el momento para descansar del dolor. ¿Se suicidaría, acaso? No; dudaba mucho que él fuera a hacer algo así. Sin embargo, ¿a qué se refiere su afirmación entonces? ¿Qué está planeando Sasuke para dejar el dolor atrás? Por más elucubraciones que haga en su cabeza, sólo él puede darle la verdadera respuesta. Sólo él puede aclarar la duda que la está carcomiendo por dentro.

El joven se le aleja cada vez más, empequeñeciéndose por su voluntad unida a la del horizonte. Pronto desaparecerá de su vista y se irá en el carruaje. Le duele tanto dejarlo que apenas lo soporta. El sufrimiento que está sintiendo es lacerante. Por ello, los sentimientos intentan rebelarse contra la razón. Corazón y mente se enfrascan en una fiera guerra el uno contra el otro.

—¡Ocho minutos para zarpar! —a unos cuantos metros de ella, el capitán recordó el tiempo remanente a través de un grito.

El duelo no puede prolongarse más; tiene que resolver el dilema ahora mismo o no volvería a ver a Sasuke. Es entonces que los sentimientos lanzan un último argumento. El que puede conseguir la victoria; el que quizá pueda cambiarlo todo.

_«Yéndome ahora, viviré toda mi vida con la duda de que habría pasado si, en vez de seguir a la razón, hubiese seguido a mi corazón; a lo que realmente quería hacer. En tres meses, en tres años o en veinte seguiré realizándome la misma pregunta... ¿Y si hubiera hecho lo que realmente deseaba? ¿Y si me hubiera quedado con él? Si me voy ahora, creo que por el resto de mis días sentiré que algo quedó inconcluso, que pude apoyarlo, pero que preferí refugiarme en lo correcto, esconderme tras una moral que realmente no quiero seguir. Mis familiares en el otro mundo lo entenderán y, si no lo hacen, entonces me encargaré de pedirles perdón cada día de mi vida. Pero tengo que ir por él porque es muy triste enfrentar a la vida sintiendo que algo quedó inconcluso. Es muy triste vivir con arrepentimientos»_

—P-perdóname, Neji. Perdónenme, familia. Perdóname también tú, Sakura.

Sus sentimientos deben ser más fuertes que su razón, porque si no fuera así entonces nada en su vida valdría la pena. Fueron sus sentimientos, no la razón, lo que le impidió matarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Fueron sus sentimientos, no la razón, lo cual logró que él dejase atrás su maldad y que incluso le diera la libertad. Con todo su ser, deseaba que Sasuke siguiera formando parte de su vida. Así que, siguiendo el potente mandato de su corazón, suelta la maleta negra de ropa, la cual cae instantáneamente sobre la cubierta. Al ver su acción un marino que estaba cerca le dice algo, pero ella ni siquiera lo escuchó; se lanza a correr a todo lo que dan sus piernas. Al salir del puente portátil que une el buque al andén, cae de bruces por culpa de su veloz carrera entorpecida por el largo de su vestido. Las palmas que amortiguaron la caída se rasparon, pero ni siquiera le importó aquello o que el preocupado capitán intentara ayudarla. Incluso estuvo a punto de dejar la maleta con oro a un lado, mas logra recordarla a duras penas y la vuelve a tomar en su diestra. Rápidamente levantó el vestido con su mano desocupada y se lanzó a correr nuevamente. Estando a pleno ras de suelo no puede ver a Sasuke; se ha perdido entre el tumulto de gente. Le duele todavía más el corazón. Gritó su nombre sin siquiera pensarlo. Gritó a todo lo que dan sus pulmones. En nada le importa que la gente la quede mirando, lo único que le importa, lo único que desea, es llegar con él. Si tiene que quedar afónica para lograrlo, lo hará. Vuelve a gritar el nombre de él con desesperación, con ansias, puede que incluso con algo muy parecido al amor...

Sasuke casi ha llegado al carruaje, cuando una voz muy conocida intenta detener su inminente abordaje. Perplejidad abismal; conmoción infinita; estupefacción ilimitada. Todo se quedaba corto para explicar lo que el hombre de ojos morenos sintió en ese momento. ¿Estaría alucinando? ¿Estaría teniendo un espejismo auditivo? Pensó que la última pregunta era también una respuesta, pero, al oír nuevamente un grito diciendo su nombre, se detiene definitivamente. Incluso un pie quedó estático en el aire, como congelado. Sus movimientos se paralizaron al igual que sus pensamientos, mientras un gran escalofrío lo recorrió desde las vértebras cervicales hasta las sacras. Escuchar esa voz lo conmovió de una manera increíble. Le cuesta asimilarlo, le cuesta creerlo, pero tiene que ser ella. Hinata realmente ha ido por él. Sin embargo, por alguna razón evita girarse. Se niega a aceptar lo que sus oídos le están informando.

Finalmente la carrera de la bella fémina se detiene frente a la espalda masculina, al tiempo que deja la maleta parda en el suelo. Su respiración es tan agitada que, mientras sus manos se apoyan en las rodillas, necesita recuperar el aliento aspirando profundas bocanadas de aire. A tan sólo un par de pasos, estaba aquel que repletó su corazón de inolvidables emociones tanto negativas como positivas. Quiera o no, Uchiha había marcado su alma para siempre y es por eso que ha vuelto por él.

—Sasuke...

Esa voz lo estremece. Su nombre, dicho por ella de manera anhelante, le provoca corrientes incontenibles, irresistibles, ineluctables. Esta vez no son los ojos albinos los que contactan su alma... es su dulce voz la que lo hace. Únicamente su voz.

El guerrero decide seguir inmóvil, sin dignarse a mirarla, dándole la espalda y esforzándose para transformarse en un escarpado muro imposible de escalar. Poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ser un obstáculo que impidiera todo avance hacia su alma. Un duro óbice compuesto de orgullo, soledad y, principalmente, venganza. Está esforzándose para evitar el contacto visual, pues mirarla podría minar su decisión de enviarla lejos. Incluso podría perderse a sí mismo y a su sed de venganza. Necesita que se vaya y no volver a verla jamás. Esa era su intención: no volver a aquella mujer que significaría su perdición, pues terminaría contagiándole la dañosa enfermedad de la compasión.

La joven beldad colisiona su mirada contra ese muro materializado en una fornida espalda de carne y hueso. Quiere contactar el alma de Sasuke, ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo sin compartirle su mirada rellena de emociones? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que sus ojos sean el medio? Si lo tocaba con sus manos él rechazaría duramente el contacto. Si se ponía enfrente para mirarlo, él volvería a darle la espalda sin contemplaciones. Es entonces que recuerda sus propias palabras cuando, en el cuarto de sus padres, hablaron de la música.

_«La voz también puede ser una expresión muy profunda del alma, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke?»_

Sí, será su voz la que lo expresará todo, puesto que de ésta no podría huir aunque así lo quiera. Sería su voz la que se transformaría en una epifanía de sentimientos para contactar su corazón enjaulado; algo que, inclusive para él y su frialdad, sería imposible de ignorar. Esta vez, sólo su voz podría tocar su corazón belicoso y obrar el milagro de mantenerlos juntos.

—No quiero que nos separemos. No quiero —sin contenerse, en cada una de sus palabras rezumó nerviosas ansias.

Y, por un momento, la frialdad esgrimida por él dejó de crepitar voracidad. Hinata despliega tantas emociones que Uchiha se ve incapaz de ignorarla. Pero no son sólo las palabras en sí las que lo conmueven inexorablemente: es el tono fulgurante, ese cariz sublime y emocionado, que trepa deslizándose por sus hombros y navega hasta llegar al mismísimo mar oculto de su corazón. Porque esas palabras no las escuchó con los oídos, sino con el corazón.

No la oye, _la siente_. No la escucha, _la vive_.

El orgulloso guerrero es invadido por un torbellino de contradicciones onerosas. Y a pesar de que se empeña en obtener lo contrario, de algún maldito modo anhela que ella se mantenga a su lado. Desea sentir una y otra vez el réquiem de emociones que ella era capaz de brindarle. Realmente quisiera lavar sus profundas heridas entre la dulzura de esa alma tan pura...

Sin embargo, alguien como él no puede dar marcha atrás. Dando un profundo suspiro, alzó su faz hacia el despejado cielo para mirar la luna que nacía en el ocaso. Hubiera querido ascender hasta ella, bloqueando sus pensamientos en aquel imaginario trayecto.

¿Cómo esa chica puede tocar su corazón de esa forma? ¿Cómo?

—Vete —la conmina a irse utilizando su voz más dura; aunque no es sólo por su venganza contra Danzo, sino también para protegerla. Si Hinata se mantenía a su lado correría un gran peligro; uno que ella no merecía vivir. Tiene que alejarla para protegerla del rey y la inmensa crueldad de sus hombres.

Ella sintió el peso de esa palabra caerle como un yunque. Esa voz salió tan hostil, tan decidida, que no dejó siquiera un resquicio a la esperanza. Estaba muy claro que si insistía en quedarse no conseguiría nada, de modo que pondría en marcha otra petición que le fuera más difícil de rechazar; una que igualmente le permitiría tocar su ennegrecido corazón. Antes de hablar le hubiera gustado colocarse a su lado y tomarse de su brazo, pero tal vez la situación actual no era la más adecuada para ello. No quería invadir su espacio personal ni incomodarlo.

—Me iré, Sasuke —dijo muy segura por fuera, pero muy temblorosa por dentro—. Lo que quiero es que me acompañes en el viaje, que me ayudes a instalarme en mi nuevo país, por favor.

Al igual que sus labios, él permanece inmóvil. Un torrente de confusión lo ataca. Estaba completamente decidido a deshacerse de ella, pero su último argumento lo ha hecho tambalear. Que Hinata desee que la acompañe cambia las cosas... ¿pero las cambia lo suficiente?

—Yo no iré contigo. Vete de una vez.

—Eres tan terco... —lo dijo con un tono que pareció más un halago que una recriminación. Se dio un necesario intervalo para incrementar su temple y luego continuó hablando —, ¿sabes?, si realmente me has dado la libertad, eso significa que yo puedo elegir mi propio destino, que no tengo por qué irme a donde tú me digas. S-si no me acompañas me quedaré aquí, viviré aquí, me quedaré cerca de ti...

¿Qué sintió con esas palabras? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía, aunque perfectamente pudo ser una mezcla de ira con anhelo.

—¿Por qué diablos quieres que te acompañe?

Impulsadas por su alma, sinceras palabras crecían por detrás de su boca pretendiendo salir en forma de confesión amorosa. Apretó los labios el uno contra el otro de tal manera que impidió el arrebato de sinceridad, mientras su cerebro hacía el mejor esfuerzo para filtrar las palabras y que su gusto por él no fuera tan evidente. Si dejaba hablar a su corazón sin que lo ayudara la mente, estallaría de la vergüenza y al final no podría decir absolutamente nada. Era una suerte que Sasuke estuviera dándole la espalda, pues, al contrario de lo que él pretendía, que no estuviera mirándola la animó a dejar su timidez a un lado para enunciar lo siguiente:

—Yo no tengo a nadie... Por favor, acompáñame y ayúdame a instalarme en mi nueva residencia. No quiero estar sola, no si puedo viajar contigo. La verdad es que trato de ser fuerte y he conseguido serlo en ciertas cosas, pero en otras sigo siendo sólo una niña. A-ante este mundo tan peligroso soy pequeña y temerosa —dijo bajando su cabeza, avergonzada—. Yo... yo te necesito, Sasuke... te necesito de verdad... —no hubiese querido decir lo último, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Se atrevió a abrir el pecaminoso umbral de la verdad: necesitaba al Sasuke renacido. Lo quería a su lado.

Si tales palabras las hubiera dicho con otro tono o matiz, las cosas habrían sido distintas. Pero aquella música vocal fue capaz de expeler tantas sensaciones que le fue imposible ignorar el sobrecogimiento que mordió las carnes intangibles de su alma. Entonces Uchiha lo supo de una manera palpable, omnisciente y extraordinaria: Hinata tenía el don de tocar su corazón de una manera que lo hace estremecer. De tocar las redes ocultas de su alma y provocarle los malditos sentires que intentaba, inútilmente, desterrar.

—Todavía tienes que recuperarte... —continuó argumentando, pero ahora susurrando para que nadie se enterara de su convaleciente estado— y puedes hacerlo mientras viajas conmigo. Por favor, Sasuke... ayúdame... —al tiempo que lo dice, está a punto de tomarle la mano, de contactar su piel con la suya, pero logra contener sus ansias.

El pelinegro sintió algo parecido a una terciana recorriendo su médula espinal. Pero tuvo la seguridad que no se trató de una, pues la sensación no fue pasajera ni efímera. Era una sensación que permanecía, que se prolongaba, que acallaba los pensamientos racionales y se desplazaba desde la espalda hacia el pecho, hasta terminar brindando un calor intenso a su corazón. Tuvo la completa seguridad que era la primera vez que padecía una sensación tan candorosa. Perdido en un ignoto túnel que lo desconectaba de lo tangible, palpitó a carne viva la emoción que ella desprendía a través de todo su semblante. Las palabras de la joven habían surgido desde la mismísima alma. No fue su mente, sino su preciosa alma quien había hablado por ella. Por tal razón, quedó completamente absorto en la vereda de la emoción; aquella vereda a la que Hinata lo invitó.

—¡Tres minutos para abordar! —a todo volumen se oyó otro grito a lo lejos, esta vez del contramaestre.

Sasuke la observó ocultándose tras el rabillo del ojo, intentando evitar ser cautivado por ella. Todavía de soslayo quedó clavado mirándola, pero precisa mucho más. Necesita que ambos orbes se posen en ella completamente. Es una urgencia tan intensa que no puede reprimirla más. Mientras una enormidad de emociones le fustigan, se gira completamente. Ahora mismo, en este preciso instante, la necesita tanto como al oxígeno. Necesita respirarla, sentirla, contactar su oscura alma con la luminosa de ella. Rápidamente, ambos sienten una cálida sensación brotando y expandiéndose a través de sus cuerpos; algo que se va incrementando de una manera sideral.

—Por favor, Sasuke... —sus acuosos luceros albinos, titilantes y brillantes al mismo tiempo, se encargan de seguir contagiándole el dulce virus del cariño. Si incluso así él no es capaz de aceptar su proposición, entonces confesará la pecaminosa verdad: que le gusta, que lo quiere, que la hace sentir cosas inexplicables.

Iba a protestarle a Hinata una vez más con toda su fuerza, pero su propia conciencia lo detuvo con fiereza. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en sacarla de su vida? ¿Por qué tanto tesón en que se fuera? ¿Era para protegerla o era por miedo a verla de otra forma?

¿Acaso era miedo a... enamorarse?

No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero lo que sí tiene claro es que no quiere dejarla sola; no cuando ella misma le ha pedido con todas sus fuerzas que la acompañe. Y, después de todo, Hinata tiene razón: está muy débil para atacar a Danzo, tiene que tomarse algunos días sí o sí para recuperarse completamente. ¿Por qué no hacerlo viajando junto a ella? ¿Qué perdía?

Sencillamente no quería, ni tampoco podía, escapar de ella. Hinata había nacido para brindarle emociones; para crear y forjar maravilloso afecto. Por ello, haciendo añicos su terquedad, finalmente da su firme respuesta:

—Está bien, te acompañaré. Viajaremos juntos, Hinata.

Por un momento, la fémina pensó que el piso había comenzado a temblar, pero su presunción estaba equivocada: eran sus piernas las que lo hacían. Dulcemente emocionada, lágrimas de felicidad se anidaron en la cuna ofrecida por sus ojos; lágrimas que emprendieron un viaje a través de sus mejillas. Pronto, un saludable rojo cobijó las mismas y una bella e ilusionada sonrisa nació en la dulzura de sus labios. Entonces entendió algo con una claridad lumínica y palpable al mismo tiempo: sólo él podía provocarle emociones tan memorables e intensas. Únicamente él...

—Gracias, Sasuke... —se dio una pausa de unos segundos, durante los cuales un hondo suspiro abarcó múltiples y hermosos sentires—. Gracias de verdad... —musitó sin voz, sin poder evitar que la gigantesca emoción diluyera sus palabras como azúcar en agua.

Las pletóricas almas de ambos gritaron a través de sus luceros lo que la moral les prohibía decir de forma vocal. Pero algo en sus corazones les hace sentir la irrefutable verdad: se están enamorando. Lo están haciendo con una fuerza sobrecogedora, irresistible, impresionante. Aunque lo intentaran mil veces el uno o la otra, no podían detener ese universo de sentimientos. Ni siquiera lo correcto podía encarcelar algo que sencillamente no podía ser encarcelado, pues el vínculo que los une sigue incrementándose a cada minuto. Es sencillamente gigantesco lo que comienzan a sentir...

¿Pero podrán aceptarlo?

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

_Notas Finales: OMG, se viene un Titanic? xD_


	15. Capítulo Decimoquinto

_¡Hola! Antes que todo __muchísimas gracias por los reviews recibidos y también agradezco de antemano cualquier futuro comentario, pues son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo este humilde fic :]_

_El que leerán __es el capítulo más largo de esta historia, son más de 17,500 palabras porque se me pasó la mano escribiendo ^^u. Pensé en cortarlo alrededor de la mitad, pero sentí que era muy poco todavía y que necesitaba seguir desarrollando la trama, así que lo dejé tal cual. También aviso que la guerrera tendrá un gran protagonismo en este capítulo (siempre acompañada de Hinata), pero será sólo por este capítulo, pues, como ya lo saben, la estrella siempre será nuestra chica de ojos albinos. Por último, también les adelanto que ya no falta mucho para que empiece el Titanic de los lemon (xD), pero quiero dar el desarrollo necesario para llegar a ese punto de una manera que resulte creíble ;P_

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Decimoquinto**_

* * *

Al correr hacia el guerrero más fuerte, Hinata ha logrado cambiar el futuro. Empero, éste ha mutado sólo parcialmente, pues no se ha quedado con Sasuke: le ha pedido que viaje junto a ella hacia su nuevo país. Finalmente no se atrevió a revelar la verdad de sus sentimientos. Si lo hubiese confesado ahora, ambos estarían condenados a ser muy felices. Sin embargo, Hinata no lo hizo, pues, si el hecho de pedirle que la acompañara ya significaba afrentar a su clan, quedarse con él después de tan sólo una semana habría sido completamente imperdonable. Para bien o para mal, a partir de ahora el destino de ambos vuelve a ser incierto.

Uchiha dio el paso necesario para tomar la maleta de oro y, escatimando el tiempo, cortó el intenso flujo de emociones dándole una orden a su ex-esclava:

—Avísale al capitán que no parta hasta que yo llegue con él.

—Sí —contestó reaccionando tras un par de segundos, obedeciendo sin chistar. Debían quedar menos de dos minutos para zarpar, así que subió un poco su vestido para no tropezarse y se echó a correr con dirección al barco llamado Jiren. Esta vez sí pudo notar la mirada de la gente encima suyo, por lo que rápidamente el rubor cubrió la zona de sus pómulos. Cuando tomó noción que los ojos de los hombres se posaban en sus pechos, se dio cuenta que, por la falta de sujetador, sus senos debían estar rebotando mucho al correr. Abrumada por la vergüenza estuvo a punto de detener sus piernas, pero puso toda su fuerza mental en ignorar las miradas curiosas de algunos y las libidinosas de otros. Cuando por fin llegó con el capitán, éste la observaba con un asombro plasmado perfectamente en su expresión facial.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —preguntó genuinamente preocupado, pues la caída que sufrió ella no era para desdeñarse como si nada.

Hinata se dio el tiempo de recuperar el aliento con la boca abierta durante algunos segundos. Luego respondió:

—S-sí... perdóneme por bajar así, por favor —contestó jadeando todavía.

—No hay nada que perdonar —puntualizó con premura —, es sólo que la vi correr como alma que lleva el diablo y gritar por el general Uchiha como si su vida dependiera de ello. Debe quererlo mucho —comentó lo que le parecía evidente.

Como reacción instintiva, ella se tapó las mejillas con las palmas. Una vez más su cara demostró que tenía la capacidad de ponerse roja a una velocidad impresionante, digna de un récord mundial.

—Capitán, perdone —se excusó antes de explicar el motivo —, pero le pedí al señor Uchiha que me acompañara en el viaje. ¡La-lamento mucho cualquier molestia! —enfatizó una disculpa inclinando su cabeza.

—Oh, ya veo... —se atusó la barba, pensativo —, ¿ustedes son pareja, verdad? —dicho esto, se apresuró a aclarar el motivo de su cuestionamiento —, no lo digo por ser entrometido, sino porque en todo el barco no hay más camarotes disponibles, así que tendrán que compartir su cama, aunque es una matrimonial y le aseguro que es muy cómoda.

Hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse allí mismo... ¡Compartir su cama con Sasuke! ¡Y quizá por cuantas noches! Ni siquiera estaba casada como para hacer algo así. ¿Qué diría la gente? Sintió que le subía la presión sanguínea al tiempo que su vista se nublaba, pero logró contener su debilidad corporal dando un pie atrás para estabilizarse. Sin embargo, su cerebro estaba girando como la rueda de un carromato.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó nuevamente, preocupado por el talante tambaleante de la chica que tenía por delante.

Hinata balbuceó algo que fue ininteligible tanto para ella como para el oficial. Éste sólo atinó a rascarse la cabeza en señal instintiva de confusión.

—E-esto... —en un hilo de voz quiso aclarar que no era la novia de Sasuke, pero las palabras no emergían. La primera causa fue el nerviosismo, aunque luego se dio cuenta que si lo negaba entonces el mundo entero iba a pensar muy mal de ella, pues para sus tiempos dormir juntos sin estar casados era algo muy mal visto. Pecaminoso e inmoral, de hecho. Su mirada se mantuvo hacia el suelo, mientras sus dedos, contiguos al nacimiento de sus muslos, se movían nerviosamente en el aire.

Un poco más tarde llegó Uchiha a su paso tranquilo, pero luciendo un semblante tan seguro que ocultaba perfectamente su debilitado estado actual.

—Va a tener que retrasar la partida del viaje —dijo mirando al máximo oficial del navío —. Finalmente acompañaré a esta dama, así que arreglaré algunos asuntos antes de partir.

El aludido asintió con un respetuoso saludo. Sorprendentemente condescendiente, agregó de forma vocal:

—Entiendo perfectamente que el viaje lo ha tomado por sorpresa y que debe prepararse. Las mujeres suelen ser muy caprichosas y cambian los planes a último minuto —agregó a modo de chanza mirando directamente a Hinata, quien se sonrojó al punto que parecía estallar —, así que no se preocupe que si usted requiere partir al amanecer, al amanecer partiremos. Avisaré a los pasajeros por si necesitan realizar algún trámite extra también. Estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema.

—M-muchas gracias de nuevo, capitán —aunque pudiera resultar redundante, Hinata juzgó oportuno dar esas palabras otra vez. Luego, azorada, miró al guerrero antes de anunciar el problema que había surgido —. Sasuke... hay un solo camarote disponible. U-una sola cama para los dos... —especificó bajando la mirada hacia sus sandalias mientras el rostro le ardía como una hoguera.

A lo dicho, Uchiha ensimismó su semblante. A él no le molestaba en nada, ya que podía dormir en el suelo perfectamente. Después de perder a su familia había convertido en lecho los lugares más inhóspitos, pero entendía que para Hinata fuera complicado compartir habitación con el hombre que intentó violarla por venganza. Su mente buscó alguna solución por algunos segundos y la susodicha llegó rápidamente.

—Dé la voz —miró al oficial mientras hablaba— que ofrezco dos monedas de oro o siete de plata por un camarote de primera clase o veinticinco monedas de bronce por uno ordinario.

La oferta era ciertamente muy generosa. Seguramente más de alguien se tentaría a no viajar y dejar su aposento libre por esa cantidad.

—Así lo haré, señor —consintió el barbado capitán. Brujuleando una razón supuso que ambos eran pareja, pero que no habían contraído nupcias aún.

Hinata se sintió aliviada con la caballerosidad desplegada por Sasuke. Tal alivio en ningún caso se debía a que le disgustara su presencia, pues de lo contrario ni siquiera le habría pedido que la acompañara. Estaba segura que, como ahora se había ganado su respeto, podían compartir un cuarto sin inconvenientes. El problema era el asunto de la única cama, pues Sasuke, aunque ahora redimido, seguía siendo hombre y ella una mujer que comenzaba a sentir cosas demasiado intensas por él. Cosas indebidas podían suceder y, en honor a la verdad, dudaba mucho que pudiera evitarlas. Quizás incluso las ansiaría...

El otro problema serían las habladurías de la gente; si se enteraban que no eran un matrimonio, calificativos como ramera, zorra, fácil, entre otros, podían ser dirigidos hacia ella. En casos así los ataques siempre iban dirigidos hacia las mujeres, comentarios que incluso eran hechos por sus propias congéneres. Y si ya en el puerto muchas chicas la habían visto con envidia venenosa, seguramente en el barco sucedería de la misma forma. Debido a su recatada educación tradicional, Hinata siempre esperaba mantener su honra como la de una dama. Quizá más adelante iría relajándose e ignorando a la gente malintencionada, pero, por ahora, así eran las cosas. Ya había vivido penurias mucho más graves, pero todavía le faltaba un poco para ser capaz de enviar a la basura los comentarios odiosos.

—Bien, arreglaré mis asuntos pendientes y volveré en tres o cuatro horas aproximadamente —afirmó Sasuke a su manera seca y distante.

—Sí, señor —aceptó el amable capitán.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, Uchiha le ofreció su brazo a Hinata para caminar hacia el carruaje nuevamente. El flujo de gente comenzaba a abandonar el puerto al tiempo que los comerciantes cerraban sus puestos, pues la oscuridad que se apoderaba del cielo anunció que era hora de hacerlo. Entretanto, el farolero portuario ya había empezado el trabajo de encender las luces públicas y en los barcos anclados sucedía exactamente lo mismo. Tal como antes lo predijo Hinata, las farolas nocturnas reflejadas en el mar se veían muy hermosas. Concentró su vista en disfrutarlas mientras se aferraba con ambos brazos al de Sasuke.

—M-muchas gracias —dijo ella de repente.

—¿Por qué?

—Por pedir otro camarote.

El chistó con apatía, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Avanzaron docenas de pasos hasta que, sin causa aparente, Sasuke se detuvo a pocos metros de llegar al carruaje. Mantuvo su quietud por algunos segundos y Hinata recordó que, pese a que se empeñara en disimularlo, Sasuke todavía seguía débil. Preocupada, preguntó en un susurro para que nadie más la oyera:

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente.

Allí estaba su orgullo de nuevo, afilado como siempre.

—Creo que podrías estar muriendo y aún así me dirías que estás muy bien...

A Uchiha le pareció gracioso el comentario, puesto que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Sus labios estuvieron a punto de curvarse en una sonrisa, pero, acostumbrado a reprimir sus emociones, esta vez no fue la excepción. En cuanto el malestar que lo hizo detenerse se disipó, continuó su caminar. Así, finalmente abordaron el carruaje. Éste se paseó por la costa un trecho, hasta desviarse por una amplia avenida a fin de llegar al sector más céntrico de la urbe. Hinata elucubró que, aunque no debería hacerlo, iría por ropa de recambio a su casa y le dejaría órdenes a Sakura, pero su presunción estaba errada.

—Hace poco me dijiste que ante este mundo tan peligroso eres pequeña y temerosa —la sorprendió con un comentario. Ella se giró a fin de mirarlo con atención —, pero cuando llegues a tu nuevo país, estarás hecha una bestia indomable.

En un primer momento Hinata pensó que él estaba bromeando, pero su personalidad parca, unida a la seriedad de su semblante, le hizo ver rápidamente que no era así.

—¿Y-yo una bestia indomable? —preguntó, anonadada. Y es que ella podía ser muchas cosas, menos lo antes dicho.

—Así es —confirmó a la vez que suavizaba levemente la estricta dureza de su voz —. Voy a entrenarte durante el viaje —sentencioso, alardeó una resolución impactante.

Con el corazón arremolinándose, quedó muda durante varios segundos. Era lo que tanto deseaba, pero, a pesar de que recién lo oyó desde los labios masculinos, le seguía siendo difícil de creer. Movió su lengua por dentro de la boca, como si quisiera descongelar el hielo intangible que la poseyó. Sólo entonces volvió a hablar.

—¿D-de verdad? —preguntó como queriendo comprobar que no se trataba de una jugarreta de su cabeza. Sus ojos pestañearon gran ilusión.

—Este mundo es demasiado duro para alguien tan noble como tú, así que te enseñaré algunas cosas básicas para que te defiendas en caso de necesitarlo. El tiempo disponible es poco, pero a mí me servirá de pasatiempo y a ti te servirá para ser más fuerte.

—Gr-gracias, ¡muchísimas gracias, Sasuke! —azotada de dicha, dio una sonrisa tan amplia que hizo relucir su perfecta dentadura.

—No las des porque no tendré clemencia contigo por ser mujer —quiso amputar esa felicidad producida por la ignorancia —. Vas a sufrir como un vampiro puesto al sol, así que vete preparando.

—S-sí —la emoción de su alma contagió a sus cuerdas vocales—. D-daré todo de mí para no decepcionarte.

Cuando llegaron a una floristería, el pelinegro detuvo sus caballos. Enseguida, desde la altura que otorgaba el carromato, la joven quedó maravillada con la inmensa cantidad de flores que habían tanto en el mostrador como en el fondo; pudo reconocerlas casi todas por sus nombres, ya que era fanática de ellas. En cambio Sasuke, como buen hombre, con suerte conocía las rosas. ¿Pero por qué se detendría en esta tienda?

A pesar de que habían unos tres o cuatro metros de distancia, la dulce fragancia floral acarició los nervios olfativos femeninos. Era algo tan agradable que un frasco de perfume derramado sobre el suelo no hubiese conseguido un efecto mayor. Dichosa, inhaló profundamente algunas veces más, siendo ayudada por la brisa que iba en su dirección. Hasta podía sentir la dilatación de sus agradecidas fosas nasales.

—Ni creas que te regalaré flores —motivado por aquellos respiros, advirtió con voz dura.

Ella se avergonzó instantáneamente, pues justamente estaba formulando una idea tan disparatada a sabiendas que un detalle así jamás lo tendría un guerrero brutal como Uchiha.

—Sé que no.

El varón estacionó el carruaje un poco más allá, descendió por la puerta izquierda y amarró los caballos a uno de los gruesos pilares de madera que servían para cumplir tal labor. Bajando un poco después, Hinata tomó su brazo cuando él se lo ofreció; entonces avanzaron juntos hacia la tienda. Ésta era oblonga, estaba muy bien cuidada y relampagueaba limpieza. El hombre a cargo, de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, se disponía a bajar el telón metálico para cerrar el puesto, pero sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver a Sasuke Uchiha, quien además venía con una bella mujer como acompañante.

—Buenas noches, general —eliminando su asombro, saludó con una genuina sonrisa al tiempo que hacía un férreo saludo militar. Era un hombre de piel tostada y vivaces ojos claros. La parte trasera de su dorado cabello se ordenaba en una larga, lisa y bien cuidada cola de caballo que disociaba con el pelo más corto y puntiagudo del resto de la cabeza. Hinata se percató que su mano derecha tenía cercenado el pulgar. ¿Qué clase de accidente habría tenido? Por el saludo castrense esgrimido, supuso que debía tratarse de un guerrero retirado que quizás había perdido ese dedo en algún combate.

Uchiha hizo un ademán como saludo informal, signo claro de que ya lo conocía.

—¿Ino llegó?

Hyuga parpadeó sorpresa. ¿Acaso Sasuke había preguntado por su amiga y este hombre era su padre? Entre ella y él había cierto parecido en fisonomía, además de una similitud muy evidente entre el tono de sus cabellos y ojos.

El aludido bajó su mano de la sien antes de responder. —Se marchó a la atalaya número quince, pero debería llegar pronto —cuando cesaron sus palabras, le echó una ojeada a la llamativa mirada albina.

Con su respuesta, Hinata ya no tuvo duda alguna respecto a su presunción. Pronto un fugaz recuerdo que involucraba palabras arribó a su mente: «Yo ya tenía mucha práctica en esgrima gracias a mi padre, quien me enseñó a defenderme desde niña para que nada malo me pasara». Esa había sido la frase de la militar durante la conversación que sostuvieron; estaba segura.

—¿Ino es tu amiga, verdad? —se dirigió a Sasuke. En realidad el cuestionamiento sobraba, pero su cerebro reaccionó de forma automática.

Él no solía contestar preguntas que ya tenían respuesta, de modo que ahora tampoco lo hizo. Hinata entendió inmediatamente que su silencio era una afirmación. Ya comenzaba a conocerlo muy bien. Sin esperar siquiera un segundo, añadió otra pregunta para quien le era desconocido todavía —. ¿Usted es el papá de la mujer guerrera, verdad?

—Así es —confirmó con una sonrisa repleta de orgullo paterno.

La fémina separó sus labios por el asombro mezclado con admiración.

—M-mi nombre es Hinata —a sabiendas que su apellido podía generar anticuerpos, lo omitió a propósito —. Usted debe ser un gran hombre como para haberle enseñado a su hija a defenderse.

—Yo soy Inoichi Yamanaka y agradezco tus palabras —aceptó el cumplido sin modestias innecesarias —. Simplemente no quería que Ino tuviera que aguantar ningún abuso por parte de nadie.

La comparación que ella hizo con su propio padre, Hiashi Hyuga, fue inevitable. El hombre que tenía enfrente había entrenado a su hija, alentándola a ser más, mientras el suyo se encargaba de menoscabar su autoestima y despreciarla cada vez que podía. Quedaba muy claro quien salía perdiendo en el cotejo...

—Esperaré a Ino unos minutos —intervino Sasuke —; si no llega le dejaré un mensaje escrito.

—Si lo desea puede pasar a la sala de estar y tomar asiento. En caso que les apetezca un café o algún bocadillo, sólo tienen que decírmelo —dijo atentamente, intentando ser un buen anfitrión.

El joven pensó en aceptar el ofrecimiento, pero ni siquiera había terminado de esbozar su idea cuando un caballo más negruzco que un murciélago apareció por la esquina haciendo sonar sus cascos. Al ver a Sasuke, la mujer que lo cabalgaba formó una instantánea sonrisa, pero luego hizo una gran mueca de extrañeza cuando vio a Hinata tomándolo del brazo. Su sorpresa fue tal que ver a una serpiente con orejas y pies le habría parecido menos llamativo.

Hinata la reconoció de inmediato, entendiendo también su expresivo asombro, pues, como ella sabía la historia de Uchiha, debía serle una conmoción ver a una Hyuga tomándose de su brazo.

La blonda detuvo a su fiel equino, se bajó dando un brinco y avanzó los pasos necesarios hasta llegar con su superior.

—Me alegra verte de una pieza, Sasuke. No me detallaste casi nada en tu mensaje, así que pensé que te podría faltar un ojo o algo así —bromeó esbozando una sonrisa. Le fue un alivio comprobar por sí misma que estaba sano y salvo, puesto que el duelo contra Naruto la tuvo más preocupada de la cuenta.

Uchiha gruñó como respuesta a su chanza.

—Es broma, señor simpatía —le dijo ella manteniendo la sonrisa anterior —. ¿Sabes?, reírte alguna vez no te hará ningún daño.

Él volvió a gruñir.

Ino hizo caso omiso y se dirigió hacia su padre, a quien saludó afectuosamente con un gran abrazo. Hinata entendió entonces que ella debía admirarlo mucho, pues fue quien le enseñó las artes bélicas. Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con su progenitor, se volvió hacia Hinata.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Ino —saludó ella, sabiendo por fin el nombre que cuando se conocieron se le olvidó preguntar.

La aludida hizo un gesto de cabeza como respuesta; verbalmente no dio ninguna. Luego enfocó su mirada nuevamente en Sasuke. —Dentro de poco iría hacia tu casa, pero veo que me ahorraste el viaje.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Por su tono más intenso de lo normal, Ino entendió que él tenía que decirle algo importante.

—De acuerdo, pero antes necesito agua porque mi cantimplora se vació. Vengo muerto, la atalaya quince es un verdadero infierno de calor. Mucho más que acá —precisó a la vez que se despejaba la frente por costumbre, aunque ahora no tuviese ninguna gota de sudor en ella —. Espérame en mi cuarto, enseguida voy —partió hacia el pasillo del fondo para llegar a la cocina, dispuesta a hacer un par de rápidas limonadas para ambos.

El guerrero de mil batallas abrió el brazo para que Hinata se soltara, perdiéndose entonces por el corredor contrario.

Era la primera vez que la civil los veía interactuando y, por la evidente confianza que se tenían, sintió la mordedura de los celos. Aquello sólo le corroboró el fuerte sentir que comenzaba a vibrar en su corazón, pero no le gustaba sentirse así. Con Sakura ya le había sucedido lo mismo en alguna ocasión, pero lo de ahora le pareció mucho más intenso. ¿Acaso era inevitable sentirse posesiva cuando gustabas de alguien? ¿Querer gritar «¡él es mío!» era normal?

¿Cuán cercanos eran esta chica y Sasuke realmente? Resultaba indudable que habían compartido un sinfín de batallas y vivencias, pues aquella rubia lo hacía pasar a su cuarto sin ningún pudor. Como si eso fuera poco, también recordó que incluso tenía llave de la mansión Uchiha. Además era muy hermosa, fuerte y también parecía carismática. No entendía como Sasuke podía verla como un varón si era claramente todo lo contrario. Sabía que la belleza era una cuestión subjetiva, pero presentía que muchos hombres y mujeres la escogerían como una chica más linda que Sakura y que ella misma. Por eso sintió dosis de celos inevitablemente, aunque pronto su propia conciencia la reprendió, pues ella apenas llevaba conociéndolo una semana; en cambio esta mujer debía conocerlo desde hacía años.

Mientras tanto, Inoichi procedió a concluir el cierre de la tienda poniendo el telón de hierro. Cumplido esto miró a Hinata, quien seguía sumida en su abstracción.

—Acompáñame a la sala de estar, allí los sillones son muy cómodos.

—P-perdone —reaccionó agitando su cabeza levemente para así deshacer sus pensamientos —, pero me gustaría quedarme aquí. Tiene flores muy bonitas y huelen muy bien. Me encantan —al decirlo, sus ojos se colmaron de brillos a la vez que aspiraba profundamente de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias, este ha sido el negocio familiar desde épocas antiguas y ahora yo estoy a cargo —tras lo dicho, le acercó una de las sillas de madera. No eran tan cómodas como un sillón, pero era mejor que permanecer de pie.

A la vez que tomaba asiento, Hinata sonrió; Inoichi parecía un tipo simpático. Motivada por lo mismo, quiso indagar sobre algo que le era muy importante.

—Perdón, señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —cuando él asintió positivamente, Hyuga lanzó la misma—. ¿Es muy difícil que una mujer sea una guerrera?

El otrora militar se dio el tiempo de formular una respuesta que sería locuaz, pues le encantaba hablar sobre el tema. Su hija era especial, pero cuando la entrenó no pensó que, como efecto colateral, él también llamaría la atención por depositar su confianza en una mujer para hacerla una combatiente. Por el machismo reinante, ningún hombre osaba aventurarse en una empresa semejante.

—Pues creo que lo más importante es el carácter. Ino no es una supermujer ni tiene superfuerza, es simplemente una chica muy decidida que se atrevió a querer más; alguien que tuvo la valentía de cambiar su destino. Pienso que cualquier mujer lo suficientemente ágil podría convertirse en una guerrera. Y el problema del poderío físico se puede solucionar con técnicas de combate enfocadas en aprovechar la agilidad en vez de la fuerza. Por eso yo me centré en las katanas, pues son más ligeras y la ayudan a potenciar el estilo de esgrima que le enseñé.

Hinata escuchó con sumo interés cada palabra que salía de los labios masculinos. Estaba muy motivada gracias a que Sasuke le dijo que la entrenaría en lo más básico, pero ella ansiaba mucho más. La idea de ser una guerrera no quería salir de su mente y lo dicho por Inoichi le había inyectado aún más ánimos para convertirse en una.

—¿E-entonces no se necesita ser tan extraordinaria para convertirse en una guerrera?

—Sí se necesita ser extraordinaria, pero mucho más en determinación que físicamente —dicho lo anterior, se dio una necesaria pausa para hilvanar mejor sus ideas. Luego continuó —. El mayor problema es sobrevivir al menosprecio del machismo y enfrentar los celos de los varones. A un hombre le cuesta mucho aceptar que una mujer lo supere en algo, y más tratándose de algo tan masculino como ser un guerrero. Es algo que les toca mucho el orgullo, por eso Ino ha tenido que lidiar contra la envidia masculina siempre, pero al final se ha ganado el respeto de muchos de sus camaradas, claro, a excepción de ciertos integrantes de las Fuerzas Especiales de Danzo —al mencionarlos, formó una mueca de claro disgusto —. Sin embargo, ella es tan fuerte que le resbalan las opiniones odiosas, pues en nada importa el viento contrario cuando tú eres un huracán —con sus manos simuló el choque de un dedo contra la palma de la mano contraria, resultando ganadora la última —. Estoy muy orgulloso de mi niña —añadió con una sonrisa feliz.

Su niña... hablaba con tanto amor de su hija, se veía tan orgulloso de ella y era evidente que se trataba de alguien mucho más cálido que Hiashi. Qué cosa no habría dado ella por tener un papá como él. Pensó tristemente en eso.

—De todas formas fue el general Uchiha quien la hizo tan mortífera —puntualizó ante el silencio de Hinata —, pues complementó su entrenamiento y le enseñó cosas que yo ni siquiera imaginaba. Sin él mi hija no habría llegado a donde está actualmente.

Hinata asintió como única respuesta; era un dato que ya sabía debido a que la misma Ino se lo había contado. Una vez más tuvo claro que Sasuke no era tan malvado como antes pensaba. También quiso preguntarle si le veía posibilidades a ella de poder convertirse en una guerrera, pero se arrepintió. Seguramente se fijaría en sus senos y aseguraría que eran muy grandes para ser buena en combate. Tanto Ino como Sasuke ya se lo habían dicho y no quería recibir la misma respuesta por tercera vez. Siguieron hablando varios minutos acerca de detalles generales de la esgrima, para después abordar el tema de las flores y sus cuidados. De pronto, la blonda apareció por la puerta del fondo cargando ropa de recambio en una mano y una gran toalla azulada en la otra. Se perdió por el corredor que llevaba hacia el baño, pues evidentemente se daría una ducha. Pasaron otros minutos amenos de conversación, hasta que Ino reapareció con otro uniforme militar similar al anterior, con la única diferencia de que éste irradiaba limpieza. Su claro cabello todavía lucía algo húmedo.

—Bien, chica —le dijo a Hinata—, tú vendrás conmigo mientras Sasuke se toma un necesario descanso.

—¿Yo? —preguntó dudosa.

—Sí, tú —dicho esto miró a su progenitor, obsequiándole una pequeña sonrisa —. Vuelvo más tarde para cenar, papá.

—De acuerdo, hija —contestó él haciendo un ademán de despedida.

Hyuga caminó hasta quedar a un lado de la soldado. Ino subió la cortina de hierro y luego de que ambas la traspasaran volvió a colocarla. Entonces inició la marcha.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la civil mientras se daba a la tarea de seguirla.

—Iremos a realizar unas compras para el viaje.

—¿Usted nos acompañará? —previó aquello.

—¿Te disgustaría que así fuera?

—N-no; por supuesto que no —por lo directa y sorpresiva de la pregunta, tardó tres segundos en responder.

—No eres buena mintiendo, demoras más de la cuenta para hacerlo —sonrió punzante.

—Es verdad lo que digo —esta vez, se encargó de reafirmar rápidamente para que viese la genuina verdad en sus palabras.

La de ojos celestes asintió conforme. Luego explicó: —Las compras son tanto para ti como para Sasuke, pues él necesita ropa de recambio y tú precisas un juego de pantalones. Me contó que te entrenaría durante tu travesía, así que por ende los necesitarás.

Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Si se lo había comentado a su amiga, era porque el tema le era importante de verdad.

—¿Yo podré usar pantalones? —atinó a preguntar.

—Por supuesto —confirmó divertida —. Lo dices como si fuese gran cosa, pero no es nada de otro mundo.

—Bueno, usted ya está acostumbrada a usarlos, pero las mujeres comunes tenemos prohibición de portarlos —bajó su mirada para mirárselos, aunque dio cuenta que ahora una gran parte de los mismos estaba cubierto por el abrigo negro que solía llevar encima.

—Dejaste de ser una mujer común desde el mismo momento en que deseaste ser entrenada.

Hinata abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose halagada por tal afirmación. Por lo mismo, un matiz del rojo apareció rápidamente para colorear sus mejillas.

—Gr-gracias. Es que a mí me gustaría mucho ser una guerrera como usted.

Ino se dio un lapso para mirarla; luego volvió su mirada al frente. —En esa conversación que tuvimos me dejaste pensando que quizá podría haber más mujeres que pudieran serlo.

—¿De verdad? —dijo emocionada por haber tenido cierta influencia en alguien con tanto temple como ella.

—Así es, pero te advierto que es una forma de vida muy difícil.

—Lo sé de primera mano, créame. A veces veía los entrenamientos de mi clan y eran durísimos.

—No es lo mismo verlos que sentirlos —especificó la blonda —. Yo vivo solamente con mi padre, pero también pertenezco a un clan guerrero numeroso: el clan Yamanaka. Ese es mi apellido. Y también perdí a mi madre, así que tenemos dos importantes coincidencias —por la sorpresa, la boca de Hinata adquirió la forma de un anillo —. Creo que por eso Sasuke piensa que puede haber potencial en ti. Sinceramente no te tengo mucha fe, pero te doy el beneficio de la duda. Siendo una Hyuga puede que tengas talento para el combate.

—Sé que me veo frágil, pero voy a demostrar que las apariencias engañan.

—Me gusta esa determinación, espero que la mantengas —aprovechando que Ino la miró mientras lo decía, Hinata movió su cabeza en señal afirmativa —. Sasuke te va a entrenar durante la semana que dura el viaje. Desde luego, en siete días muy poco cambiarás, pero al menos tendrás nociones básicas de defensa personal y ejercicios concretos a realizar. Practícalos constantemente en tu nuevo país y vuelve en unos meses. Entonces él completará tu entrenamiento.

Hyuga movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo varias veces rápidamente, como si necesitara enfatizar que había escuchado todo muy bien.

—Ojalá un día yo pueda ser tan fuerte como usted. La admiro mucho, señorita.

—No deberías hacerlo, pues yo contribuí a destruir a tu patria —le recordó algo que parecía estar olvidando.

Hinata bajó su cabeza con pesar. Comprobó nuevamente que ella era muy directa y no se andaba con medias tintas.

—Tiene razón. Quizá admirarla es demasiado, pero igualmente la respeto.

La militar giró en una esquina, a lo cual Hinata la imitó. De pronto, una tierna brisa oreó los cabellos rubios y morenos por igual. Ino remataba el suyo con una corta pero voluminosa cola de caballo que le llegaba a la altura de los omóplatos, atada en su nacimiento con una pequeña liga. Sin embargo, ahora que había terminado la guerra, la dejaría crecer hasta convertirla en una larga melena tal como la que usaba su padre. Era algo que solía hacer regularmente, pues en sus labores de espía el cabello largo le daba más feminidad para pasar desapercibida, pero en las batallas usarlo más corto resultaba mucho más cómodo.

—¿No me recuerdas, verdad? —de improviso, lanzó una pregunta capciosa.

—¿Recordarla? —musitó asombrada al tiempo que se dilataban sus incoloras pupilas. Nuevamente le llegó la familiar sensación que le aseguraba haberla visto antes en alguna parte, pero no conseguía precisar dónde ni cuando.

—Ya me imaginaba que no lo harías. Nos vimos hace cinco años, sólo por unos momentos y me conociste de una manera muy distinta a como me ves ahora.

Hinata volvió a cintilar confundido asombro.

—Además de soldado —comenzó a explicar —, también soy espía y estuve en tu país antes que estallara la guerra. Mi misión principal, encargada por el mismo Sasuke, era recolectar información sobre tu clan. Si me guardas rencor lo entenderé —añadió lo último tras los cinco segundos en que Hyuga permaneció callada.

De manera inopinada, desde los rincones más profundos, al cerebro de la pelinegra llegó el recuerdo exacto que había estado buscando. Ahora entendía porqué le había costado tanto acordarse de Ino, pues en aquel encuentro llevaba el pelo muy largo, estaba dulcemente maquillada, su mirada celeste resplandecía ternura y sus modales poseían una gracia primorosa. Para colmo, calzaba un ceñido vestido violeta que acentuaba sus pronunciadas curvas.

La que conoció aquella vez y la que veía ahora, eran personas completamente diferentes...

* * *

—_Perdone, amable señorita —dijo una afligida rubia que soportaba el peso de su cuerpo en un solo pie, mientras el otro lo mantenía en el aire. El brazo derecho se apoyaba en uno de los gigantescos muros, dignos de una fortaleza, de la mansión Hyuga —, me torcí un tobillo y me duele muchísimo. Si no fuera una molestia, ¿me podría ayudar a ir con un doctor para que revise mi pie? Se lo agradecería tanto._

—_Oh, p-por favor, señorita, acompáñeme a mi hogar. Está aquí mismo —lo indicó con el dedo —. Allí la podrá revisar el médico de mi familia._

_Hinata, cándida como siempre, y aún más con una mujer lesionada que no generaba siquiera una mínima sospecha, nunca imaginó que al abrirle las puertas de la mansión estaba invitando a una enemiga a recabar valiosa información tanto de documentos militares como espíando las prácticas de los Hyuga en los campos de entrenamiento. En todo caso, su error sólo apresuró lo inexorable: de un modo o de otro Ino habría conseguido sus objetivos, pues poseía un sinfín de artimañas para lograr el éxito en ellos. _

_Luego de aquel momento en que apenas intercambiaron palabras, Hinata, avanzando al trote, fue por el galeno cruzando el jardín principal hasta perderse cuando entró a la mansión. Ino, ejerciendo una coqueta ternura con el guardia de la puerta que la cuidaba, le suplicó por un vaso de agua y él instantáneamente quiso cumplir su pedido. Al verse sola, simplemente se ocultó en el enorme recinto dejando una nota preparada de antemano, en donde avisaba que se fue porque en realidad lo de su tobillo no era nada grave y que no deseaba molestar._

* * *

La que sí era tímida abrió la boca de una manera impactante.

—Us-usted... usted era la chica del tobillo lastimado.

—Exactamente —confirmó sin mayor expresión.

Hinata se sintió tan tonta, tan burlada y triste, que sólo bajó su rostro sin decir nada más.

—No te sientas mal, era algo inevitable —dijo la de pelo claro a la evidente reacción de ella —. Si no caías tú, habría sido cualquier otro de tu clan. Si lo del tobillo no funcionaba habría usado otra cosa. Poseo millones de trucos para conseguir mis objetivos.

Como si tuviera la vista agotada, la civil cerró sus ojos y llevó una mano para masajear los párpados. Mientras lo hacía, un gran suspiro triste brotó sonoramente. —E-eso no me hace sentir mejor —respondió con voz apagada. Mirando el camino nuevamente, recordó algo importante que también debía confesar —. Aunque yo también tengo que decirle algo que no le gustará...

La guerrera se dio el tiempo de mirarla atentamente. Una pequeña línea de expresión se marcó en su frente. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Los perros de Sasuke... sus perros murieron por mi culpa —soltó sin rodeos.

Ino detuvo sus pasos, a lo cual Hinata hizo lo mismo.

—Explícate.

—Mi primo Neji, junto a otro guerrero llamado Rock Lee, intentaron rescatarme de las manos de Sasuke. Le tendieron una trampa en que sus perros fueron el anzuelo...

La guerrera cerró sus puños, a lo que Hinata se esperó incluso un golpe. No obstante, varios segundos después el cerrojo manual se distendió.

—Ya veo —dando un suspiro, musitó con tristeza sin camuflar. Luego, en las siguientes palabras, recuperó su tono anterior —. Los perros de Sasuke estaban muy bien entrenados, pero tratándose de ellos dos era normal que cayeran. Ni siquiera una patrulla fronteriza de treinta hombres pudo detenerlos.

—¿E-ellos pasaron a través de una patrulla fronteriza? —musitó muy asombrada, pues que sólo dos guerreros lo consiguieran era algo virtualmente imposible. Y que Uchiha hubiera acabado con sus amigos después de eso, apenas recibiendo un rasguño, resultaba diabólicamente terrorífico. ¿A cuantos guerreros había enfrentado, entonces, cómo para quedar al borde de la muerte?

—Aniquilaron a toda la patrulla —confirmó—. Los dos eran fuertes en exceso, de lo mejor que tenía tu nación.

Hinata no podía sentirse feliz de que treinta soldados, pese a ser enemigos, hubieran muerto por culpa de su primo y de Lee. Sin embargo, volvió a agradecerles por el rescate que intentaron. Siempre se encargaría de llevar a ambos en su corazón y honrar sus memorias cada día de su vida. Siempre.

—¿E-entonces no me tendrá rencor por lo que pasó con los perros de Sasuke?

—Si tú no me lo tienes, yo tampoco te lo tendré. A veces el destino nos pone como enemigos, pero incluso siéndolos puede haber respeto y un código de honor de por medio —dijo muy segura —. Aunque yo nunca lo conocí, sé que Naruto era el mejor ejemplo de eso —agregó.

La de luceros blanquinosos asintió, mientras una leve sonrisa espiritual le nació al recordar al rubio guerrero.

—Gracias por no tenerme resentimiento —señaló con tono trémulo, aunque sin tartamudear.

La de mirada celeste dio el asentimiento. Luego un mutismo se hizo y, divagando, Hinata recordó lo femenino que era el cuerpo de su acompañante. A diferencia de la holgada vestimenta que ahora calzaba, el ceñido conjunto violeta que portó cinco años atrás le dejó ver que Ino tenía prácticamente las mismas curvas que ella y que entre sus senos la diferencia de tamaño no era notoria. La blonda había cuestionado la forma de su cuerpo, pero en realidad no se quedaba atrás y aún así era una guerrera. Aquello le verificó, entonces, que también podría convertirse en una gran militar; que no se necesitaba una anatomía tan sólida para serlo.

—Me parece que por allá hay un negocio que atiende hasta las nueve —Ino interrumpió los pensamientos de la Hyuga, indicando una esquina todavía alejada —. Y si ya está cerrada, entonces la abriremos a la fuerza.

—S-sí.

Mientras avanzaban a través de las calles que se iban vaciando paulatinamente por la llegada de la noche, Hinata tuvo claro que Ino debía tener una fama similar a la de Sasuke, pues la mayoría de la gente posaba su atenta mirada en ella, cuchicheando a su alrededor. Resultaba muy claro que ser la única mujer guerrera generaba mucho interés.

Entraron a la tienda que aún permanecía abierta y Hinata se dio a la tarea de probarse pantalones para varones púberes. Ino, en cambio, mandaba a hacer los suyos a un reputado modista, pero evidentemente la extranjera no disponía del tiempo para hacer lo mismo. Pasó un rato hasta que Hyuga eligió distintos pantalones con los cuales se sintió cómoda. Luego compraron ropa de recambio para Sasuke, adivinando su posible talla. Culminadas las compras, volvieron caminando al hogar que también hacía de tienda floral. Durante el trayecto conversaron diversas cosas del viaje, mientras Hinata se percataba que Ino comenzaba a sonreír mucho más seguido, soltando quizás la otra parte de su personalidad, aquella que emergía cuando podía dejar a un lado su dureza de soldado.

—¿¡Qué?! —chilló la blonda, cuando, ya llegada a casa, su padre le informó que Uchiha se había ido a su mansión diciendo que esperaran su regreso en el puerto —. ¡Argh! Pero qué cabrón más terco, ¡debería estar descansando! —refunfuñó, azorada —. Si le pasa algo se lo tendrá merecido el muy hijo... —apretando sus labios, alcanzó a cortar el futuro insulto a duras penas.

Hinata, pese al coloquial lenguaje, formó una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque Ino lo hizo de un modo mucho más llamativo, en el fondo expresó perfectamente lo que ella también estaba sintiendo. Sasuke se merecía epítetos desfavorables, dado que era un irresponsable con su salud. Sólo quedaba ansiar que no le sucediera ningún percance.

—¿Pero por qué le podría pasar algo? —preguntó Inoichi, muy extrañado.

—Después te contaré, papá, porque ahora estoy muerta de hambre —explicó mientras llevaba una mano a la zona de su estómago, sobando graciosamente. Hinata dio cuenta que con él usaba las palabras en femenino, muestra de que, siendo libre de su calidad de soldado, sí se consideraba una mujer —. ¿A quién le toca cocinar hoy? ¿A ti o a mí?

—A ti —confirmó con una molestosa sonrisa.

La de dorados cabellos hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Entre ustedes se reparten la labor de cocinar? —preguntó Hinata, muy asombrada, pues un hombre jamás cocinaba cuando había una mujer que pudiera hacerlo.

Ino sonrió. A veces se le olvidaba lo sorprendente que podía resultar aquello para los desconocidos.

—Mi papá siempre ha compartido las labores domésticas —dijo con orgullo de hija.

Sin duda Inoichi era un hombre muy adelantado a su tiempo, pues incluso a muchos varones del siglo veintiuno los haría ver como poco evolucionados.

—De hecho —continuó su retoño —, es casi un hombre perfecto, sino fuera por... —revelaría su gran defecto.

—¡Ino! ¡No me dejes mal, por favor! —suplicó él con cara angustiosamente avergonzada.

Muy divertida, la rubia se carcajeó de una forma estridente. Hinata también se rió, pero a su manera mucho más dulce. Volvió a sentir sana envidia por la bonita relación que padre e hija tenían, tan distinta a la que ella tuvo con Hiashi.

Ambas fueron a la cocina, pero, a sabiendas que Hinata no destacaba precisamente por sus dotes culinarios, Ino sólo la utilizó como asistente. Antes de comer, la invitada insistió en no hacerlo porque viajaría en barco y podría vomitar por los mareos, pero la anfitriona la convenció diciéndole que si realmente quería ser una guerrera entonces tenía prohibido marearse. Una vez sentados a la mesa, los tres conversaron cosas sobre el clan Yamanaka, su símbolo, la idea de expandir el negocio floral y convertirlo también en una herboristería, entre otras cosas. Además Hinata, tal como sucedió durante el desayuno en la mansión Uchiha, volvió a comprobar que la rubia comía como una verdadera cerda. Así, la cena pasó rápidamente por lo divertida que fue.

* * *

Uchiha, tozudo como siempre, no se había limitado a esperar el regreso de las opuestas féminas. Obedeciendo uno de esos impulsos propios de las naturalezas vehementes, emprendió viaje hacia su casa no sólo para dejarle instrucciones personalmente a su esclava pelirrosa, sino por un asunto mucho más importante que le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza. Pensó en cabalgar solamente uno de sus alazanes, pero aquello le implicaría un esfuerzo mayor que volver en el carruaje, por lo que tomó la última opción. La hora de trayecto la pasó sumido en sus pensamientos, evocando nostálgicamente cosas del pasado.

Al detener los caballos, entró a su casa y vio a Sakura esperándolo, quien dio por hecho que Hinata ya había partido en su barco.

—Amo, bienvenido —dijo de forma casi amorosa, al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón —. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Puedo tomarle la presión?

—Esclava —ignoraría lo anterior —, la guerrera que vino ayer por la mañana será temporalmente la dueña de esta mansión. Pasarás a servirla desde las próximas horas.

Al instante, la cara de Sakura fue bañada por el asombro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, confundida.

Sasuke se acercó a Leonidas y lo acarició con una sonrisa formándosele. El can hizo lo mismo, pero a través de sus emocionados ojos.

—Hinata me pidió que la acompañara en su viaje y eso haré.

Haruno enmudeció como si de súbito le hubieran cortado la lengua. Mil pensamientos confusos la atacaron, tomándole muchos segundos detener la oleada que desconectaba sus neuronas unas de otras.

—¿Por qué le pidió eso? —pareció desprender nerviosa preocupación.

—Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a ella —dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba las dos alas del hogar, la abrió y la atravesó.

Fue a su cuarto y preparó una maleta con sus prendas favoritas. Sin duda, no había nada como usar su propia ropa durante el viaje. En cuanto culminó su labor, salió de la habitación cargando la maleta y caminó en dirección a la zona de la trifurcación. A pesar de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba conocía muy bien su propiedad, tanto que hasta sabía perfectamente el número de pasos que debía dar para alcanzar su objetivo. Una vez allí, dejó su valija en el suelo e ingresó al pasillo del extremo izquierdo a fin de cumplir la verdadera razón de su regreso a casa. Se detuvo frente al improvisado calabozo, quitó la gruesa traba metálica, sacó el manojo de llaves desde el bolsillo y eligió la número trece. Aquello no era azar: le había destinado tal número precisamente por tener un significado trágico. Cuando abrió la puerta, fue saludado por el sonido de una metálica cadena arrastrándose al fondo de la gran habitación. Se introdujo y cerró tras de sí. Desde una arista metálica sacó una cerilla de una cajita, la raspó contra ésta, se encendió el fuego y lo utilizó para prender una sola antorcha. Tal como quería, el lugar se iluminó de manera tenue a fin de disimular su convaleciente palidez. Al fondo, se dejó ver la persona prisionera con largas cadenas en sus pies; éstas eran tan prolongadas que le permitían una amplia gama de movimiento, aunque sin llegar a alcanzar la puerta de salida. A su lado había lo básico para la subsistencia: alimentos no perecibles, un baño, un lavamanos, un colchón con sábanas, una pequeña ducha. Pese a la suave luz, deformes heridas se lucían en sus brazos, piernas y espalda, indudablemente causadas por las torturas prodigadas. Cuando Uchiha se acercó, las cadenas deslizándose por el suelo resonaron agitadas. La mirada de la víctima tampoco pudo ocultar su temor, mientras sus largos cabellos opacos parecieron erizarse.

—Tranquilízate —ordenó Sasuke—, no he venido a torturarte esta vez —anunció mientras se le acercaba para quitar la mordaza de su boca y las esposas de sus manos, aunque no hizo lo mismo con las que sujetaban sus pies. Luego, el guerrero más fuerte volvió hacia el rincón, agarró entre sus dedos uno de los asientos y se puso a unos metros de su víctima —. De hecho, ya no te dañaré más —señalado lo anterior se sentó en la silla, reclinando su espalda contra ella. Luego cruzó sus brazos.

Quién había caído en miserable desgracia, notó que los ojos psicopáticos que solía esbozar su captor habían cambiado su tinte de forma radical. Cada vez que él atravesaba la puerta significaba vivir un infierno de dolor tanto psicológico como físico, pero, de algún modo, ahora irradiaba una especie de profunda calma. Supo entonces que algo inexplicable había sucedido con Uchiha, algo que enfrío su descomunal sadismo... ¿pero qué fue lo que pasó realmente?

El silencio se extendió por minutos enteros mientras se entregaban a la labor de intercambiar fijas miradas. Poco a poco la víctima fue perdiendo el miedo, entendiendo que su enemigo fue sincero en sus últimas palabras.

—Si no vas a torturarme más, ¿a qué vienes entonces? —preguntó lastimosamente.

—Nunca me di el tiempo de escuchar tus razones desde tu propia boca. Hoy lo haré.

Quien llevaba cadenas pestañeó asombro. Permaneció en silencio otro largo rato que a Sasuke no le molestó, ya que podía abordar el navío cuando así lo quisiera.

—Era lo que debía hacer —respondió finalmente.

Uchiha chistó inconformidad chasqueando su lengua. —¿Por qué? —insistió en obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Mi nación, ¡mi familia!, estaba antes que todo —exclamó como alguien siendo acusado injustamente.

Sasuke no replicó, pues esas palabras podía entenderlas. Lo que no podía aceptar era la vil emboscada masiva que su clan sufrió.

—¿Por qué atacarnos a traición? —espetó apretando los dientes —. ¿Por qué urdir un plan para matarnos de una forma tan cobarde?

—La emboscada no la maquiné yo, sino Danzo —se defendió e intentó controlar sus emociones —. No tuvimos más alternativa que hacerlo de ese modo, pues su enorme ejército ya estaba desplegado en la frontera. Si nos rehusábamos habría destruido mi patria al instante. Fuimos obligados a dejar el honor de lado y atacar con todo lo que disponíamos —formó una mueca que mezcló tristeza a la par de disgusto.

—Sabes perfectamente que nuestros clanes podrían haberse aliado contra Danzo. Unidos ambos, y sumándose el ejército de tu nación, derrotarlo era posible.

El torturado expandió el silencio por otros segundos.

—Lo sé, pero la salvación de mi patria no hubiera estado asegurada. En cambio exterminándolos a ustedes, sí. Además —añadiría algo más — tu clan sólo era leal a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podríamos haber confiado en los descendientes del más terrible de los tiranos, Madara Uchiha?

—Lo dice quien mató a su propio hermano —lo aborreció con su mirada —. Lo dice el líder del clan que se dividía en una línea principal y otra secundaria; una destinada a ser simples esclavos. Los Uchiha, en cambio, jamás habrían tenido una división tan injusta y retrógrada. Nuestra lealtad a la familia nacía de nosotros, no era una obligación impuesta a través de crueles castigos.

—Lo de matar a mi hermano fue inevitable. La línea secundaria también —bajó un poco su cabeza, para luego alzarla con violencia —. Siempre hay reglas que cumplir.

—Intentas limpiar tu conciencia amparándote en tradiciones barbáricas, pero en tu corazón sabes perfectamente la verdad.

Hiashi no replicó durante varios segundos, señal de que las palabras de Uchiha le habían llegado.

—¿Crees que los de tu clan eran héroes, verdad? —dijo de improviso —. No, Sasuke —enfatizó sus palabras meneando la cabeza —. Tu padre era un hombre sediento de poder; entre él y Danzo no había mucha diferencia. Más temprano que tarde lo habría derrocado para luego atacarnos también. El poder corrompe y, aunque no te dieras cuenta por ser sólo un niño, él ya había iniciado el camino de la corrupción.

—Por lo visto, te pensabas un gran oráculo —ironizó de forma mordaz —. Creíste ver el futuro, pero te equivocaste. La prueba es que tu clan ya está extinto, al igual que tu patria. Tomaste la decisión equivocada; lo acertado era aliarse para luchar contra Danzo.

Hiashi era un hombre muy orgulloso y, como tal, admitir una equivocación le resultaba difícil. Peor aún: aceptarlo significaría que tanto su clan como su país fueron destruidos por su culpa.

—Mi decisión estuvo correcta, el único error fue que escaparas con vida. Si hubieras muerto la historia habría sido muy distinta, pero sobreviviste y tu sed de venganza fue irrefrenable. Incontenible. Como el demonio que eres, te encargaste de destruir a mi familia, a mi nación entera —se lamentó a través de un significativo suspiro.

—Mataste a quienes amaba, a mi clan, ¿y ni siquiera te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? —repuso con indignación.

El matiz en la voz de Uchiha iba cambiando paulatinamente. La tranquila de un principio iba mutando hacia una más violenta. El padre de Hinata temió desatar otra diabólica tortura, pero, aunando el orgullo que todavía lo sostenía, se atrevió a seguir replicando.

—Lo único que intenté fue defender a los míos. Si hubieras muerto, como debió suceder, no se habrían producido consecuencias. Y en el fondo todos protegemos lo nuestro de la mejor manera que podemos. Todos somos demonios sin compasión cuando de defender lo nuestro se trata.

Meditando unos segundos, el de menor edad se acarició la nariz dos veces con su índice.

—Matar a tu hermano fue la forma de cuidar lo tuyo, ¿verdad? —dijo con expresivo asco, mientras a Hiashi se le hizo dificultoso sostener su mirada. Empero, la mantuvo —. Pero no me sorprende... yo creía algo peor que tú hace sólo unas horas. Pensaba que, sin importar la razón, en el fondo todos éramos demonios. Es irónico que sea alguien de tu propia sangre quien piense de una forma totalmente contraria.

Hiashi fue atacado por un dañoso estupor que aceleró sus latidos. Olfateó una dolorosa sospecha que muy pronto se convertiría en una certeza.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Sí, me refiero a Hinata —confirmó con cierto regocijo interior —. Piensa completamente distinto a ti a pesar de ser tu hija.

—Ella... —cerró sus puños con tanta fuerza que vibraban —. Ella siempre fue débil y siempre lo será. Incluso escuché su grito diciendo que estaba preocupada por ti, pero pensé que lo había soñado. ¿Cómo es posible que se preocupe por un diablo como tú?

—Recuerda que soy su prometido; es muy normal que quiera cuidarme —disparó un ácido sarcasmo.

Mientras revolvía los músculos faciales a la par de los nervios oculares, la sangre de Hiashi se volvió efervescente en el interior de cada vena, proclamando su indignación desde el mismísimo corazón.

Satisfecho con su expresiva reacción, el guerrero más fuerte continuó. —Se preocupó porque es demasiado noble para ser humana. De hecho, aunque te cueste creerlo, tuvo la oportunidad de matarme y no lo hizo.

La mirada del prisionero brincó, mientras cada vello corporal se le enervaba. Quiso dudar la afirmación, negarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero la preocupación dada por Hinata y el actual semblante honesto de Uchiha se encargaron de verificar sus palabras. Espasmos de furia amenazaron con brotar de sus labios para lanzar crueles maldiciones contra su primogénita. ¿Cómo fue capaz de perdonarle la vida a quien asesinó a sus familiares y destruyó su nación? ¿¡Cómo!?

—Aunque me pregunto algo —continuó Sasuke, interrumpiendo el brote de ira que podía ver en Hiashi —: si supiera que te saqué un ojo y se lo dí de comer a uno de mis perros; si hubiese visto también tus múltiples heridas por las torturas que te he dado, ¿me habría dejado vivo igualmente?

Aquella tarde en que Hinata y Sakura escucharon los espantosos gritos de dolor provenientes del ala este, fue la misma tarde en que Sasuke extirpó el ojo de su víctima. Para proteger a Neji, Hiashi perjuró que éste había muerto durante el asalto final. En cuanto Uchiha supo la mentira, un ataque irrefrenable de furia lo poseyó; mismo ataque que hacía sólo una semana dejó tuerto a su prisionero, quien seguía resintiendo el horrible dolor en su cuenca ocular vacía.

Hiashi masticó la amargura de que Hinata no lo asesinara cuando debió hacerlo. Frustrado hasta sobrepasar sus límites, apretó sus dientes como si quisiera trizarlos; incluso romperlos. Le habría encantado decirle al demonio que tenía enfrente otra cosa, pero no podía negar la abominable realidad.

—Si fue capaz de perdonarte la vida después que mataras a Neji delante suyo, no me extrañaría que, incluso viéndome en mi estado actual, hubiese tomado la misma decisión. Siempre fue una débil sentimental, una maldita deshonra para el glorioso clan Hyuga.

Uchiha suspiró insatisfacción, pues aquella respuesta lo decepcionó. Esperaba una negativa, dado que todavía le era difícil aceptar que alguien pudiese tener tanta compasión como Hinata.

—No entiendo cómo alguien como tú pudo tener una hija así. Este mundo de mierda no merece a una persona tan noble —añadió el huérfano desde los seis años, precisamente por culpa de quien tenía enfrente.

—¿Noble por no vengar a su propia familia? —lanzó profundo desconcierto —. La brecha que separa la nobleza de la estupidez es muy delgada. Y ella cruzó de la primera hacia la segunda. Aunque no me sorprende en realidad: siempre fue indigna de su linaje. Una maldita muy débil —escupió al suelo con desprecio, representando así lo que sentía por su vástago. Antes, por llevar su sangre, la toleraba e incluso apreciaba en alguna medida. Sin embargo, actualmente no soportaría el asco de verla.

Ahora que Sasuke era dueño de una lucidez muy clara, entendió con gracia las ironías de la vida. Hacía menos de un día él también pensaba que la Hyuga era una patética pusilánime... pero ya no.

—¿Débil, le dices? —espetó incredulidad —. En realidad ella es más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos.

—¿Hinata fuerte? —vibró su semblante con pasmo absoluto—. ¿De qué hablas?

—De lo verdaderamente importante.

Sin más palabras, Uchiha se levantó de la silla y atravesó la puerta. Pensó darle la libertad a Hiashi al igual que Hinata, pero no soltaría a alguien que no tenía arrepentimientos. Ya nunca más lo torturaría, pero, a su juicio, ser libre no se lo merecía. No hasta que reconociera sus pecados; no hasta que admitiera que matar a su familia fue un error.

* * *

La de cabellos dorados y la de ojos albinos ya transitaban en dirección al puerto; la primera portando sus katanas al cinto, la segunda con una maleta que llevaba las compras hace poco hechas. Por la tardía hora las calles lucían mucho más vacías, aunque todavía quedaban algunas dosis de peatones, esclavos, carretas y carruajes. A la luz de las farolas, la extranjera se distraía examinando la bonita y variada arquitectura que este país poseía. Afluían tantos estilos que asombraba: desde casas rematadas en cúpulas que parecían del Medio Oriente, hasta otras que asemejaban carices góticos, nipones, helenísticos, barrocos e incluso habían construcciones que parecían pequeñas pirámides egipcias. Quedaba claro que este país debía ser muy diverso culturalmente o pretendía serlo. Divagaba sobre aquello, cuando la guapa blonda pondría un tema sobre el tapete.

—Una pregunta —anunció antes de lanzarla—: ¿Por qué Sasuke te permite que le tomes del brazo? Nunca lo vi hacerlo con nadie.

Hinata clavó en Ino su mirada llena de asombro. Luego enarcó un poco las cejas.

—Y-yo pensé que era algo común en él.

—No —dijo tajante —. Ni siquiera a su primera novia le vi que le permitiera tomarse de su brazo. Nunca en público, por lo menos.

Hyuga se desconcertó todavía más. Lo que le estaba diciendo la rubia no tenía sentido, pues a ella, siendo una simple esclava, le había ofrecido el brazo desde el primer día, cuando regresaron a la ciudad para comprar a Sakura. ¿Por qué Sasuke le permitía un gesto así, uno que ni siquiera con sus novias tuvo?

—Y-yo no sé porqué me deja hacerlo —la voz apenas le salió, pues todavía seguía muy sorprendida.

La de mirada celeste llevó un índice a su labio inferior, mientras sus ojos adoptaban un cariz pensativo. Pasaron los segundos y deshizo su gesto, pero no dijo nada más. De todas maneras parecía contrariada, tanto como también lo estaba Hinata. Ésta, recuperándose de la sorpresa, atinó a hacer una pregunta sobre las novias de Uchiha. Seguramente un hombre tan deseado como él había tenido una infinidad.

—Sasuke tuvo muchas novias, ¿verdad?

—Que yo sepa sólo tuvo una.

—¿Un solo noviazgo? —volvió a pasmarse.

—Aventuras quizá también tuvo, pero no lo sé realmente. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, Sasuke es un tipo muy cerrado y apático, así que, aunque nos tenemos confianza absoluta como camaradas de armas, yo conozco poco de su vida privada.

Hinata asintió, pues era evidente que Uchiha era alguien lacónico a la par de reservado. Quiso hacer una nueva pregunta, pero intentó descartarla para no ser tomada por chismosa. No obstante, finalmente su curiosidad fue más fuerte.

—¿Usted conoció a su primera novia?

Ino dudó un momento antes de contestar, pues en el fondo era un asunto de Uchiha. Sin embargo, nunca lo había tratado como si fuera un secreto, de modo que continuó hablando.

—Así es —movió su cabeza afirmativamente por inercia. Hinata pensó que no diría más, pero la soldado, animada, comenzaría a soltar su lengua para cotillear —. Ella era espía también, aunque no una guerrera como yo —precisó orgullosamente la gran diferencia —. Se retiró del trabajo cuando la descubrieron y estuvieron a punto de matarla. Se salvó milagrosamente y desde entonces se dedicó a darle un vuelco a su vida.

Hinata tomó conciencia de los riesgos que implicaba el espionaje y de lo valiente que se necesitaba ser. Si a Ino la hubiese atrapado el clan Hyuga, era mejor no imaginar el terrible castigo que le hubiese dado Hiashi. Y de hecho muchos siglos después, durante la primera guerra mundial, la famosa «Mata-Hari» fue ejecutada al ser sorprendida. Lamentablemente para ella, su fachada de simple bailarina exótica no rindió frutos eternos contra los agentes de contraespionaje.

—¿Cómo era su novia? Im-imagino que debió ser una chica muy especial para trabajar de espía y para que Sasuke se fijara en ella.

—Él la respetó mientras estuvo activa, pero cuando se retiró por miedo a morir dejó de hacerlo —se acomodó un rebelde mechón por detrás de la oreja derecha. Enseguida continuó —. Con ella compartí tres largas misiones de espionaje, así que la conozco bien y además me contó algunas cosas íntimas de su relación. Es una chica inteligente, de buenos sentimientos y una dama en general, aunque con Sasuke yo la vi comportarse como una gata en celo o peor. Era tan caliente como un fogón, asi que era él quien tenía que ponerle límites. Sé que si no fuera porque Sasuke evitaba sus días fértiles, habría terminado embarazada —con sus manos a unos veinte centímetros del vientre, simuló tal estado.

Hinata volvió a asombrarse tanto que despegó sus labios; cada cosa nueva que sabía de Uchiha le provocaba tal efecto. A un demonio como él lo era, nunca debió interesarle si una chica quedaba esperando un hijo suyo. ¿Entonces por qué tomaba precauciones? La única forma de saberlo era preguntárselo, así que lo haría cuando se diera el momento apropiado. Luego volvió a pensar en la chica y en lo ardiente, que según Ino, era. De todas formas no le extrañó eso; sabía que una mujer enamorada podía desatar el deseo completamente. Pasaba muchas veces y, por más represión al instinto que hubiese, era natural desear con locura al hombre que se ama. Sólo esperaba que a ella sí le quedara el raciocinio suficiente como para evitar un embarazo no deseado.

—¿Y por qué terminaron? —dijo cuando volvió desde sus pensamientos.

En sus labios, Ino prolongó una «M» antes de responder.

—No lo sé realmente, pero de lo que sí estoy muy segura es que Sasuke nunca la amó. Nunca la trató con cariño ni ella provocó ningún cambio en su forma cruel de ser, así que imagino que para él fue sólo sexo y, cuando se aburrió de ella, simplemente la terminó.

—Si nunca la amó, esa chica debió sufrir mucho entonces...

—Supongo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —, pero, como te digo, fue su única pareja oficial y ni siquiera permitía que tomara su brazo en público. Jamás le vi hacer ese gesto con ninguna. Me asombra muchísimo, como no tienes idea, que contigo suceda diferente.

Repentinamente, Hinata comenzó a vivir una felicidad interior desconocida. Le era un misterio la razón de Uchiha para tener un gesto así con ella, pero le fue inevitable sentirse especial. Por ello, la manía que tenía su corazón de envíar toda la sangre a sus mejillas volvió a ocurrir. En cuanto se quedó callada por varios segundos, Ino se giró para verla, comprobando cuán sonrojada estaba.

—Te gusta, Sasuke —señaló lo evidente —. Te gusta mucho. Estás roja como un tomate y él ni siquiera está aquí.

—N-no es verdad —como señal de negación, empezó a mover sus manos por delante con nerviosa desesperación.

—No tienes para qué negarlo —le dio completa naturalidad a su voz —. De hecho, hasta te daré un consejo para conquistarlo: cuando cocines siempre agrega tomates en tus comidas. Es lo que más le encanta.

—¿D-de verdad?

—Ves que sí te gusta. Tu interés te delata —se rió con ganas.

Su rostro incrementó su rubor de una manera dramática, pues Ino la había atrapado completamente. Era definitivamente muy astuta, pues para ser espía había que serlo para sonsacar información a través de variadas artimañas.

—Y-yo... —Hinata no pudo concluir la frase, pues se sintió desnuda ante ella. Esa chica parecía leerle la mente, de modo que no sacaría nada con mentirle. Aunque siguiera negándolo, no le creería. Por eso al final guardó silencio, delatándose a través de él.

Terminada su risa la militar la miró atentamente, para luego dar un profundo suspiro con sabor indefinido.

—Es un maldito —volvió a suspirar, aunque ahora de forma más tenue —. No sé cómo demonios lo hace, pero, incluso siendo tan arisco y cabronazo, todas terminan cayendo con él... Hasta una Hyuga que debería odiarlo...

—A mí... a mí no me gusta... —se sintió tan avergonzada que tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de negarlo nuevamente.

—No intentes negarlo, no te servirá de nada; es evidente que Sasuke te provoca cosas y es algo normal porque es un hombre muy atractivo —le dijo tranquilamente.

Muy avergonzada, Hinata bajó su cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus índices a veinte centímetros de su vientre.

—Ti-tie... t-tiene razón —aunque le costaba mucho hacerlo, prueba de ello era su intenso tartajeo, tenía que admitir lo innegable —, Sasuke sí me gusta mucho. P-pese a todo lo que me hizo padecer, s-sé que en el fondo es alguien que también ha sufrido mucho y que tiene un corazón bueno esperando salir a flote. Sé que debería evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas... —su tono se volvió de lamentación —, pero estoy enamorándome de él...

Ino continuaría la íntima conversación, pero algo en el horizonte la sacó completamente de la misma. Redujo la velocidad de sus pasos y, por lo atento que se había vuelto su talante, Hinata observó hacia delante también. Entonces, a unos veinticinco o treinta metros, vio a tres hombres con estivales abrigos negros casi similares a los que portaba su acompañante. La única diferencia era que tenían estampadas unas manchas rojas que parangonaban nubes de sangre; tal detalle era el que hacía saber que formaban parte de las fuerzas exclusivas del rey. Hombres tan crueles como él y que incluso a Sasuke Uchiha superaban en malignidad sin tener que esforzarse. Eran lo mejor de lo mejor que los ejércitos del mundo podían ofrecer.

—Son tres guerreros de las Fuerzas Especiales de Danzo —susurró Ino sin mirarla, la vista clavada fijamente en el trío con el que muy pronto se cruzarían. Bajó el cierre de su gabardina, abriéndola hacia los lados para dejar sus katanas a la vista —. No demuestres miedo —por el tono neutro, la civil no supo si fue una orden o un consejo.

—D-de acuerdo —la actitud alerta de la rubia le dejó muy claro que, pese a pertenecer al mismo ejército, no eran colegas que se estimaran. La animadversión que reflejaba Ino en su semblante era muy evidente.

Entretanto, mientras avanzaban, los militares sostenían una despreocupada conversación.

—Aunque fuimos compañeros por años antes que se retirara, ese maldito Kakuzu ni siquiera me hizo una pequeña rebaja con las esclavas que le compré —se quejó un hombre de cortos cabellos morados, muy ofuscado con su antiguo camarada.

—Con lo codicioso que es, ¿en serio pensabas que te haría un descuento? —espetó de manera ácida un pelirrojo de complexión ligera. A pesar de estar alrededor de los cuarenta años, seguía viéndose muy joven.

—Le pedí a mi dios Jashin que lo volviera generoso por un minuto, pero ni siquiera él pudo contra su descomunal avaricia.

El tercer hombre lanzó una estridente risotada. Por alguna razón su cara evocaba a la de los tiburones. —Es primera vez que admites que tu dios fue incapaz de hacer algo.

—A veces un dios no puede hacer cosas contra otro dios —puntualizó Hidan, muy convencido —. Y Kakuzu es el dios de la codicia. Es por eso que el gran Jashin falló por esta única vez.

La caminata siguió su curso y el inevitable encuentro se produjo, deteniéndose en mitad de la vereda. La gente que iba caminando por ésta decidió cruzar hacia la contraria rápidamente, pues era de dominio público que evitar toparse con las Fuerzas Especiales resultaba siempre la mejor decisión.

—Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí —dijo el religioso mirando a la blonda, exhalando burlón desprecio —. ¿Ya le pasaste tus nalgas a Uchiha hoy?

—Y si fuera así, ¿te mueres de envidia, verdad? Con la pinta de maricón que tienes no me extrañaría —contraatacó Ino, sonriendo desafiante.

El hombre que cargaba una enorme espada en su espalda volvió a reírse a carcajadas. —Te cagó, Hidan.

—Calla, Kisame —dijo mirándolo amenazante, pero éste siguió con su risa hasta que terminó de forma natural. Rápidamente, volvió a encararla —. Bruja, si no fuera porque eres la aliada de Uchiha hace mucho que ya te habría cortado esa lengua insolente. Y te habría violado de paso —agregó sonriendo satánica maldad.

Hinata no necesitó más tiempo para sentir las frías zarpas de la tensión arañando su columna e implantándole un nocivo frío constante. Los tres hombres que tenía enfrente daban miedo sólo con verlos durante un segundo, pero era Hidan quien parecía el más desequilibrado y maligno. El pelirrojo, mientras tanto, también esbozaba un semblante muy oscuro, pero daba la impresión de ser más elegante. Por las miradas sumamente agresivas que le lanzaban a Ino, era muy notorio que ambos la detestaban. El élite de la gigantesca espada, en cambio, exhalaba un semblante de lo más jocoso.

—Lo que digas tú me importa tanto como una mosca volando cien kilómetros más allá —contestó la de ojos celestes, para luego lanzar un despreocupado bostezo.

—Eres muy atrevida, pero tarde o temprano mi dios Jashin me ayudará a violarte de una forma muy rica y sabrosa —arrojó con una mirada perturbadora.

—No si antes corto tus pequeños genitales —dijo ella acariciando la empuñadura de una de sus katanas.

—Tal como dice Hidan, eres muy engreída —intervino Sasori —. Sabes muy bien que si no estuvieras bajo la protección de Uchiha hace mucho que estarías muerta —puntualizó sentencioso —. Una mujer jamás debería estar en el ejército. Jamás —recalcó enardeciendo su mirada —. Mucho menos ser una Élite.

Dentro de la milicia muchos hablaban a espaldas de la rubia, menospreciándola por ser mujer o adjudicándole sus logros a Sasuke. Sin embargo, en vez de lamentarse, Ino disfrutaba la envidia y la tirria que causaba en varios de sus colegas. Si sentían aquello, era precisamente porque ya había demostrado con creces su capacidad en combate. Dijeran lo que dijeran, todo lo que había conseguido se debía a su propio esfuerzo, ya que alguien tan duro y exigente como Uchiha jamás le regaló nada.

—Pues te guste o no, estoy en el ejército y soy de los mejores —repuso con otra sonrisa desafiante destellando en su rostro.

—En eso tiene razón —contrariando a sus compañeros, Kisame la apoyó. Podía ser un sanguinario terrible, pero no juzgaba por sexos. Si alguien se ganaba su respeto, simplemente se lo ganaba. Y ella lo había hecho.

—Calla, tiburón, lo que tú quieres es ligarte a esta perra, por eso la defiendes —argumentó un iracundo Hidan.

La discusión continuó, mientras Hinata quedó completamente impresionada con la actitud de Ino. La seguridad con la que se desenvolvía ante los dos que la criticaban, hombres que además eran guerreros, resultaba asombrosa. Una mujer jamás podría hablarle así a un varón común y corriente. Nunca. Y ella estaba encarando así a nada más y nada menos que a soldados de élite. Aunque contribuyera a destruir su nación, no pudo evitar admirarla.

La reyerta verbal continuó hasta que uno de los guerreros, Sasori, notó la tímida presencia de la fémina de cabellos morenos, la cual estaba pasando desapercibida.

—¿Y esta chica no es una Hyuga? —por sus albinos ojos, reconoció de inmediato su linaje —. ¿Qué hace una maldita Hyuga en plena ciudad?

—Es esclava de Sasuke —respondió Yamanaka.

Hinata no precisó que ya no era una, pues entendió que ser propiedad de Uchiha significaba estar a salvo.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo el pelirrojo, para luego mirarla de más cerca —. Me sorprende que el precioso arte de la tortura no se haya desatado sobre ti todavía. Siendo una Hyuga ya debería faltarte un ojo, un brazo o una pierna. Muy extraño que lleves una maleta en vez de cadenas —mientras lo decía acercó su rostro al de ella, a lo que Hinata retrocedió instintivamente un paso, pues aquel hombre daba miedo en verdad —. Seguramente Uchiha pronto te hará sufrir, así que disfruta lo poco que te queda de vida —señaló con hiriente sorna.

—Bueno, bueno, vayan circulando —interrumpió Ino para ayudar a su acompañante, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar contra bestias como las que tenía enfrente —, ¿acaso no tienen nada que hacer?

—De hecho —explicaría Kisame —, tenemos que aplacar la incipiente rebelión.

La Élite le asintió. Sabía que el apodado «tiburón» la respetaba, de modo que ella le daba lo mismo de vuelta.

—Yendo yo, acabaremos en unos cinco días cuanto mucho —acotó Hidan —. Son sólo rebeldes isleños. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Si vas tú entonces demorarán seis meses —respondió Ino con acentuado tono burlón.

—Tan perra como siempre, pero ya vendrá el día en que te daré tu merecido castigo.

—El castigo lo recibirás tú, pues poseo una ventaja que nadie más: a mí me entrenó el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha para luchar contra alimañas como tú.

—Por mucho que él te haya entrenado y que te trate como un hombre más, la realidad es que sigues siendo sólo una patética mujer. ¿Te habría gustado nacer con un pene y tener la fuerza de un varón, verdad? Lo siento, no fue posible —sonrió, insidioso —. Estás condenada a sangrar cada mes, a ser la penetrada, la que pare hijos y a ser eternamente débil porque esa es la naturaleza inherente a tu sexo —exhaló desprecio por cada poro de su tostada piel.

Ino iba a responder, pero Hinata, motivada al ver cómo ella lo encaraba, entendió que la rubia no podía ser la única que sacara la cara por el género femenino ante ese monstruo. Si realmente quería ser una guerrera, entonces no podía limitarse a ser una simple espectadora. Tenía que aprender desde ya mismo a hacerle frente a tipos como estos, aunque por ahora sólo fuera de manera verbal.

—Señor —al ver directamente a Hidan, pensó que su voz temblaría ante la sádica mirada de él, pero, recordando que ya había podido lidiar contra el demonio llamado Sasuke Uchiha, su voz adquirió un firme temple que incluso a ella misma le sorprendió —, yo creo que la verdad es una sola: piensa que la señorita Ino es mejor que usted y eso es lo que tanto le enfurece —el aludido retorció sus nervios oculares para formar una mirada de perfecta indignación. Sus dientes apretados crujieron los unos contra los otros, pero Hyuga no se dejó amilanar —. En realidad, que trate de menospreciarla sólo indica su intenso miedo a que una chica lo supere. Le aterra el hecho de que una pueda ser tan fuerte. Por eso necesita ocultar su propia inseguridad tras la cortina del menosprecio, porque en el fondo usted es más débil que cualquier mujer.

Ino casi abrió su boca por la sorpresa, pues la pelinegra ni siquiera tartamudeó a pesar de quien tenía enfrente. Mirándola fijamente, por fin entendió la razón de que Sasuke quisiera entrenarla: esa chica daba la impresión contraria, pero tenía mucha fuerza oculta esperando salir a flote. La fortaleza podía expresarse de múltiples maneras y con sus potentes palabras Hinata lo había demostrado una vez más.

El argumento esgrimido fue tan sólido, tan bien esbozado, que Hidan no pudo formular ninguna réplica. Sasori, quien era mucho más inteligente que él, tampoco consiguió una.

—¿Ya lo ves, Hidan? Una mujer, que además es sólo una civil, te ha dejado completamente callado. Lo mismo contigo, Sasori —imprimió una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Silencio, maldita! —el más afectado reaccionó iracundo mirando a la rubia, aunque ella no sería su objetivo principal esta vez. Avanzó dos pasos y acercó su rostro hasta ponerlo a sólo centímetros de Hinata, quien puso todas sus fuerzas en disimular el intenso miedo que le brotó por dentro. Curiosamente, la primera persona que llegó a su mente fue Sasuke, deseando que estuviese allí para protegerla de esta amenazante situación —. ¿Te crees muy lista, verdad, mujercita? Pues me gustaría ver qué tan lista serías con una espada clavada en el pecho —. Ino estaba preparada para desenvainar rápidamente, pues las cosas estaban a un tris de salirse de control. El hombre que se creía inmortal estaba realmente furioso esta vez, cosa que ni siquiera ella había conseguido —. Debes agradecer la suerte colosal de que Uchiha sea tu dueño, porque de lo contrario te aseguro que ya estarías muerta por tu osadía —tragándose la ira a duras penas, retrocedió su rostro mientras Hinata sentía un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda como una escamosa serpiente.

Un tensionante silencio se apropió del ambiente; los rostros apretujados dieron fiel prueba de ello. El único que parecía estar disfrutando la situación era Kisame, quien seguía esbozando un semblante de lo más despreocupado. Fue precisamente él quien cortó el mutismo.

—Bien, Ino, nos vamos. Ya tengo ganas de cortar cabezas rebeldes —dijo sonriendo con genuino gozo, pues decapitar de un fulminante golpe era uno de sus placeres favoritos. Su gigantesca espada era ideal para ello.

Ante sus palabras, tanto la blonda como los otros dos guerreros parecieron relajarse un poco. Hinata, empero, no lo haría hasta que esos hombres estuvieran muy lejos.

—Ah —suspiró Sasori con ensoñación —, qué bellísimo arte es el de ver las cabezas rodando por el suelo, aunque no se compara al de las técnicas de tortura.

—Menos mal que Deidara no está aquí o si no empezarían con su aburrimiento de qué es arte y qué no —puntualizó Hidan, comenzando a olvidar el enojo anterior.

—Deidara podrá tener un gusto horrible, pero, a diferencia de un inculto como tú, él sí es capaz de apreciar la hermosura del arte asesino en todas sus facetas —reprochó el pelirrojo.

Se enfrascaron en una breve discusión que fue mucho más tranquila que la anterior. A Hinata, entretanto, le pareció horrendo que hablaran de matar gente como si se tratara de comprar víveres. Era darle una banalidad a la vida humana que resultaba verdaderamente indignante.

Kisame, poco interesado en discutir asuntos supuestamente artísticos, comenzó a caminar en solitario. Sasori y Hidan harían lo mismo, pero el último no se iría sin lanzarle una última puya a la blonda.

—Ya nos vamos, perra, así que puedes ir a restregar tu culo contra Uchiha otra vez.

—Por suerte no tengo tus costumbres, Hidan —contrarrestó ella con una de sus sonrisas mortificantes —. Sé que te encanta dar abrazos hacia atrás.

Una nueva y estentórea carcajada afloró en la boca de Kisame, quien todavía no se alejaba lo suficiente como para no escuchar.

—Muy pronto, mi dios Jashin castigará que no hayas aceptado el lugar que te corresponde como mujer. Sólo espera y lo verás —gruñó él acólito de la desconocida deidad.

Dicho esto, los guerreros prosiguieron su camino hacia el puerto militar, que se ubicaba al suroeste del puerto civil que conoció Hinata.

Ino no los perdió de vista hasta que doblaron en una esquina. En cuanto ello sucedió, reanudó sus pasos. Reaccionando, Hyuga la siguió manteniéndose a su lado, pero todavía con nervios erizados de temor. Después de ver su desenvoltura confrontando a tipos tan terribles, su admiración hacia ella se incrementó todavía más.

—¿Con-contra esos monstruos tendrán que luchar? —susurró por el secretismo que requería este asunto.

—¿Sasuke también te contó eso? —respondió en el mismo volumen, pero con un tono de sorpresa añadido.

—S-sí.

—En efecto: tendremos que pelear contra ellos y otros guerreros de élite, todos excesivamente peligrosos. Aunque quizás Kisame, el de la gran espada, se descarte. Él fue compañero de Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke. Cuando le cuente que Danzo lo mandó a matar, puede que se retire de la milicia o incluso podría ayudarnos.

—Se nota muy sádico, pero supongo que en este caso no se puede desechar su ayuda por un dictamen moral. O-ojalá los apoye, porque es evidente que será mejor tenerlo de aliado que como enemigo —añoró Hinata —. Además, parece muy fuerte.

—Todos en las FE somos muy poderosos.

—FE significa Fuerzas Especiales, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Usted debe ser realmente extraordinaria para pertenecer a las FE y confrontar a tipos como esos con tanta seguridad —la admiró Hinata.

Ino sonrió con autosuficiencia. —Estoy entre los diez guerreros más fuertes en el ejército más poderoso del mundo. Y soy el más fuerte cuando se trata de arco y flecha. Nadie, ni siquiera Sasuke, se compara a mí en esa faceta.

La de ojos albinos abrió su boca muy sorprendida. Luego, pensando en ella misma, preguntó: —¿Es muy difícil ser una arquera?

—Desde luego que tiene su grado de dificultad, pero si se tiene talento no debería haber mucho problema. De hecho, a comparación de la esgrima, resulta mucho más fácil y rápido. ¿Te gustaría ser una?

—M-me gustaría mucho —tartamudeó por la emoción.

—Si un día vuelves a este país, yo te enseñaría encantado. Claro, si todavía sigo vivo.

Todo estuvo perfecto, excepto la frase de «Si todavía sigo vivo». Hinata necesitó cuestionar tal afirmación.

—E-es obvio que estará viva —afirmó, desterrando cualquier negatividad al respecto.

La castrense se dio una pequeña pausa antes de volver a hablar.

—Siendo un guerrero la posibilidad de morir siempre está presente. Más teniendo en cuenta que pronto enfrentaremos a Danzo y sus hombres —un ademán de Hinata anunció que hablaría, pero Ino se le adelantó como si le hubiera leído la mente —. Yo también creo firmemente que lo derrotaremos, pero no por eso hay que negar la realidad. La probabilidad de caer es muy alta cuando vas a enfrentar a todo un ejército —dijo con voz inexpresiva.

Hinata bajó su cabeza mientras la tristeza se encargaba de rodear su aura. Su gran empatía la llevó a temer por ella, pues, aunque la conociera hace poco, parecía una persona justa pese a ser una dura guerrera. Además Ino era muy fuerte, pero no tanto como lo era Uchiha, de modo que estaba corriendo más peligro que él.

—Usted debe querer mucho a Sasuke para ayudarlo en algo tan difícil —comentó a causa de su última reflexión.

—Lo hago mayormente por él, pero también por mi país. Si Danzo sigue reinando nos llevará a la ruina. El pueblo no se da cuenta, pero los impuestos que cobra a las colonias son cada vez más altos y está generando muchos enemigos. El desgaste de la última guerra, causado por tu nación, nos ha pasado la cuenta y si seguimos al mismo ritmo es sólo cosa de unos cuantos años para que terminemos destruidos por su sed de poder. En cambio, dicen que el monarca que había antes, Hiruzen, fue un gran rey que mantuvo bien a su pueblo sin necesidad de atacar otras naciones. Fue una verdadera lástima que muriera derrocado.

Hinata asintió en silencio. Si Danzo nunca hubiera tomado el poder, nada de lo que tuvo que vivir Sasuke habría sucedido y por ende su clan tampoco habría sido exterminado. Era muy triste recordarlo.

Ino dio cuenta del nuevo cariz en la expresión de Hinata y, mientras buscaba animarla de alguna forma, recordó la conversación que por el encuentro con el trío de guerreros había olvidado completamente.

—Así que te enamoraste de Sasuke.

Hinata al instante la miró sorprendida. También había olvidado la confesión que hizo hacía sólo unos cuantos minutos. Nerviosa mientras su rostro se volvía ruboroso, sus índices comenzaron una pequeña batalla nuevamente.

—M-me gusta mucho, pero no sé si esté enamorada ya.

—Si no lo estás todavía, muy pronto lo estarás —le guiñó un ojo —. Sé que debe haber sido terrible contigo, pero cuando hablamos en mi cuarto y me contó que iba a entrenarte me di cuenta que le brillaban los ojos —ante lo dicho, Hinata fue invadida por una emoción fulgurante que se mezcló con sorpresa —. Por un momento, sentí que estaba viendo otro Sasuke, alguien distinto a quien conocía. Y sé que ese cambio se debe a ti.

—Y-yo... yo no sé que decir...

—Pero yo sí sé qué decirte: conmigo Sasuke siempre ha sido muy leal pese a ser tan áspero y maldito. Estoy seguro que si dejan los rencores atrás serían felices como pareja. Sé que le pediste que te acompañara en tu viaje, así que has dado un gran paso adelante. Sin embargo, él es más terco que una mula, por lo que deberás tenerle paciencia. Sea como sea, presiento que tú eres la mujer que él necesita, la que podría hacerlo feliz. Él se merece un poco de felicidad después de toda la mierda que tuvo que vivir.

—Usted lo quiere mucho, ¿verdad? —se atrevió a preguntar Hinata, dispuesta a indagar más. No había que ser una genia para saber que amistades profundas entre hombre y mujer podían derivar hacia sentimientos amorosos. Y ella, por más que se empeñara en afirmar lo contrario, seguía siendo una mujer.

—Así es —respondió sin mirarla —. Lo conozco hace mucho tiempo y sin su entrenamiento no habría llegado a mi estatus actual —se dio una pausa de unos segundos que Hinata respetó en silencio, pues adivinó que seguiría hablando —. ¿Cuál es el motivo real de tu pregunta? —la encaró al percibir una intención camuflada.

—L-la verdad... yo pienso que usted sería mucho mejor como pareja para Sasuke —dijo mirando la punta de sus sandalias —. Es fuerte, valiente, inteligente, hermosa y una guerrera igual que él. Y-yo nunca podría compararme a alguien como usted...

Ino sonrió.

—Gracias por tus halagos, pero de mí no tienes que preocuparte —le dijo directamente, como siempre solía serlo —. Por mi fortaleza Sasuke siempre me ha considerado un hombre, así que no hay posibilidad de que me vea de otra forma —mientras decía lo último, en su semblante hubo ausencia de matices.

Hinata se dio el tiempo de formular la pregunta correcta en su mente, una que no resultara tan indiscreta ni tan permisiva. No logró conseguir la mezcla perfecta que ansiaba, pero igualmente soltaría su curiosidad.

—P-por favor, perdóneme si soy impertinente... ¿pero a usted le gustaría ser considerada de una manera distinta por él?

Al tiempo que daba un gran suspiro, la soldado detuvo sus pasos para mirar a la civil directamente a sus ojos. Lo siguiente que diría era necesario hacerlo de ese modo.

—No —respondió de forma concluyente —. Yo soy su amigo y siempre lo seré —permaneció en silencio unos segundos, meditando sus siguientes palabras para que fuesen precisas. Adivinando que continuaría explayándose, Hinata no la interrumpió —. Lo que presiento es que quizá tú eres la chica destinada a él; quizá tú puedas hacerlo feliz. Él se merece un poco de alegría después de toda la mierda que vivió. Sé que Sasuke ha sido un demonio e hizo muchas cosas malvadas, pero de todos modos algo te puedo asegurar: aunque muchas veces se le pasara la mano, siempre tuvo una razón de fondo para hacer todo lo que hizo. Jamás le hizo un daño, o por lo menos nunca uno grave, a alguien que no se lo mereciera. Él sí tiene bondad en el fondo de su corazón.

Su gran empatía le hizo saber a Hinata la soterrada verdad: la titilante mirada celeste, su expresión facial, la intensa emoción que desprendió su voz en cada frase, todo su lenguaje corporal indicaba que ella sentía algo más por él. Aunque lo intentara ocultar tras una máscara de amistad, el amor se le notó en cada detalle y le salió por cada poro. No podía estar equivocándose, no ante señales tan claras para ella. Dando su presunción por cierta, formularía una pregunta de forma tan directa como Ino lo hacía.

—S-si usted lo ama, ¿por qué no ha luchado por él?

La rubia dio un inevitable respingo, sintiéndose incómoda al tiempo que su aliento parecía atorarse en su garganta. Por primera vez, fue Hinata quien pasó a ser la punzante de las dos. Se produjo un breve silencio, mientras su lengua acariciaba las encías del lado derecho de su mandíbula. Cesado su acto inconsciente, contestó.

—Mi alma es la de un hombre, ¿cómo podría amarlo entonces? —plasmó incredulidad en su voz —. No tiene sentido en lo absoluto.

—Pues yo creo que, aunque lo trate de negar, en el fondo usted se considera una mujer en cuerpo y alma. La vi usar las palabras en femenino con su padre, así que se siente una chica cuando está en total confianza —argumentó destellando una gran solidez —. Y, ahora mismo, mi corazón me está diciendo a gritos que usted ama a Sasuke Uchiha —sonrió tiernamente. Era curioso, pero ya no sentía celos de Ino incluso si ésta le admitiera que tenía razón en su presunción. ¿A qué se debería ese cambio? ¿Quizás era porque comenzaba a apreciarla?

La experta en combate se llevó una mano a la frente como si quisiera apagar una repentina fiebre. Luego despejó el brillante flequillo que había caído para cubrirle un ojo y lo acomodó por detrás de su oreja. Permaneció muda varios segundos, pero luego, dando un profundo suspiro, volvió a hablar.

—¿Quieres que sea honesta? —dijo usando la última palabra en femenino, como debía ser.

—P-por favor —respondió ilusionada —. Yo ya le admití que me gusta mucho Sasuke, que me estoy enamorando de él. Y le aseguro que nada de lo que usted me diga saldrá de mi boca jamás —usando su índice, hizo un gesto como si estuviera cerrando una cremallera en su boca.

Motivada a confiar, la castrense terminó consintiendo.

—La única verdad es esta: yo me resigné hace mucho tiempo. Reconozco que una porción de mi corazón siempre amará a Sasuke de algún modo, pero él tiene su camino y yo el mío. Tengo confianza en que un día encontraré a alguien que me haga sentir cosas, enamorada, y que me haga feliz. Sasuke no es el hombre para mí... pero puede serlo para ti.

—¿Pero por qué nunca se lo dijo? —preguntó consternada —. Usted no es de las chicas que temen declararse, es demasiado fuerte para eso. ¿Entonces por qué no lo ha hecho?

—Es muy evidente que Sasuke no siente química romántica conmigo, así que confesándolo solamente habría echado a perder nuestra amistad. Él me considera un hombre y así será por siempre. No tenía ningún sentido querer algo más. A veces es mejor ser amigos que novios, pues la verdadera amistad es eterna; en cambio el amor es difícil que lo sea —afirmó en base a la experiencia que ya había visto en muchas parejas resquebrajadas —. Además, si me hubiese comportado como una mujer con él, si hubiese sido más femenina, nunca me habría entrenado. Sasuke me respetó precisamente por ser una chica diferente a todo el resto. Ser tan fuerte fue mi bendición y mi maldición al mismo tiempo. Me gané su respeto, pero jamás me ganaría su amor. Tú, en cambio, puedes tener ambas cosas —le puso las manos en los hombros y le brindó una mirada emocionada para darle un consejo —. Si realmente te gusta entonces lucha por él con todas tus fuerzas. Sé que tú puedes curarlo del dolor.

La de ojos blanquinosos se emocionó muchísimo. Se dio cuenta una vez más de cuán fuerte era Ino, tanto que podía dejar atrás su sentimiento por Sasuke para verlo feliz con otra mujer. Aunque no fuese a su lado, ella deseaba su felicidad porque su amor no era egoísta sino todo lo contrario: era un sentir que centelleaba nobleza.

—M-muchas gracias por sus palabras... —su semblante se colmó de tierno agradecimiento —, pero yo pienso que usted...

—Cállate —la compelió al silencio, a lo que Hinata obedeció sin chistar —; no esgrimas tonterías y atrévete. La vida es demasiado corta como para dejarnos apagar por las dudas, para no hacer lo que sentimos —acercó su rostro al de ella para enfatizar aún más lo siguiente —. Hace lo que realmente quiere tu corazón. Sé que yo no lo hice, no seguí mi propio consejo, pero yo nunca tuve una señal distinta de parte de él. En cambio tú sí la tienes, que te haya dado la libertad siendo una Hyuga lo dice todo. Atrévete y sean felices. Te aseguro que al final todo valdrá la pena.

—Gr-gracias. Gracias de verdad —se emocionó tanto que sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que estaban agrupándose en ellos.

—De nada. Sólo no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie porque tengo un prestigio que mantener. Soy una chica ruda, no una tierna florecilla enamorada —se rió muy divertida y Hinata, contagiándose, también lo hizo —. De hecho, ni siquiera sé porque te lo he contado a ti. Quizá sea porque me inspiras confianza y, después de todo, necesitaba decírselo a otra mujer.

—Gracias de nuevo por confiar en mí. Yo le prometo que nada de esta conversación saldrá de mi boca jamás.

—Sé que así será, pues de lo contrario te haré una nueva vagina en la panza —en sus ojos simuló seriedad, pero delató lo artificial de ésta con la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Con una vagina me basta y me sobra, así que no se preocupe —bromeó en amoroso tono jocoso.

Confidentes ya, siguieron caminando muy animadas. Ino siguió contando cosas de las fuerzas de élite, los viajes en los barcos y del país al otro lado del mar. Pronto el hermoso rumor de las olas surgió para acariciar sus oídos, anunciando la proximidad de la costa.

* * *

El último Uchiha avanzó por los corredores hasta llegar al enorme salón que contenía el gran arsenal de armas y escudos. La oscuridad no fue impedimento para ubicarlas, ya que, guiándose por su perfecta memoria, fue hacia el lugar donde reposaba uno de los arcos, tomándolo con la mano que no cargaba su maleta. Se ajustó la correa que servía para llevarlo en su espalda, para luego tomar un carcaj de flechas que guardó con el resto del equipaje. Le sorprendía, pero estaba comiendo ansias por ver qué tal se desempeñaría Hinata como arquera. Aunque supuestamente se concentraría en la defensa personal, si ella mostraba puntería entonces priorizaría ésta. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la fuerte corazonada que la Hyuga no lo decepcionaría con el arco y la flecha. Era el mismo presentimiento que tuvo con Ino cuando decidió entrenarla. Y no se había equivocado en lo absoluto.

A su paso lento, abrió la puerta conectora de ambos sectores de la mansión, para, antes de irse, dejarle órdenes a Sakura sobre el cuidado de los caballos, de las provisiones, de la recuperación de Leonidas y otros menesteres domésticos.

La dueña del exótico rosa capilar, de pie a la vez que afirmaba su espalda contra la apagada chimenea del salón, divagaba sobre Hinata y sus razones para pedirle a Sasuke que la acompañase en su travesía. ¿Acaso le había mentido cuando le preguntó si él le gustaba? Su instinto insistía en avisarle que esa pregunta era también una respuesta. ¿Pero por qué le habría ocultado la verdad? Como si fuera un tic nervioso, apretó sus labios varias veces para desahogar la molestia que le estaba surgiendo contra su amiga. Ella hasta le ofreció hacerse a un lado si le gustaba el poderoso guerrero, pero Hyuga no había sido capaz de confiarle sinceridad. Era tan decepcionante que, por un sucinto momento, incluso pensó que recibir el aliento de un dragón hubiese sido más grato. Suspirando dos espaciadas veces, se tomó un lapso para calibrar el cariz de sus pensamientos. Decidió recordar las vivencias hermosas que tuvieron juntas. Hinata era una chica muy buena, de modo que alguna razón de peso debió tener para negárselo. O bien se había dado cuenta a último momento de lo que sentía por Uchiha. Entonces asintió con su cabeza pese a que no había nadie enfrente.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Mientras reconfiguraba sus ideas, se acarició inconscientemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Luego sus dedos viajaron hacia un mechón cercano y empezó a trenzarlo. Detuvo su acción en seco cuando tomó una decisión: lucharía por Sasuke ahora mismo o podría perderlo. En primer lugar, Hinata misma le había negado tener interés en él, así que tenía todo el derecho de intentarlo. En segundo lugar, la pelinegra sabía que ella sí sentía algo profundo por Sasuke y, aún así, parecía que iba a pelear por él ignorando su revelación. Por último, estaba la posibilidad que su amiga no tuviera ningún interés romántico y sólo le hubiera pedido su compañía por simple temor a estar sola durante el viaje. En realidad, después que viera la muerte de su primo con sus propios ojos, era extremadamente difícil que pudiese sentir algo más por el soldado.

Justo cuando terminó su lógico razonamiento, el joven apareció por la puerta prohibida. Al verlo, su fuero interno tembló de nervios inevitablemente, mas siempre se había considerado una mujer decidida y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Uchiha vio que Leonidas había caído dormido, por lo que decidió no interrumpir su sueño con caricias que pudiesen despertarlo. Moviendo su índice en el aire, llamó a su esclava. Ésta reaccionó rápidamente hasta quedarle enfrente, a solo un metro de distancia. Él inició sus órdenes, aunque Sakura lo escuchaba y asentía a medias, dado que estaba más preocupada por esbozar la mejor forma de confesarle sus sentimientos. Cuando el varón le dio la espalda para marcharse, supo que el momento crucial había llegado por fin.

—Amo... —tartaleó su voz inevitablemente —, tengo que decirle algo antes que se vaya.

—Si no es importante puedes ahorrártelo —dijo iniciando su marcha hacia la salida.

—Creo que sí es importante...

«O por lo menos para mí sí lo es. Ojalá que para ti también lo sea»

Parando su caminar, Sasuke se giró volviendo ceñudas sus facciones. Le clavó los ojos a la manera que solía hacerlo: con agresividad destellando. No emitió frase alguna, pero Haruno entendió claramente que estaba esperando sus palabras. Pensó en preparar el terreno, pero su semblante impaciente la hizo saber que no debía demorar lo que deseaba confesar, de manera que tendría que decirlo casi a quemarropa. Se imaginó equilibrándose por una cuerda floja, en la que conseguir la meta o caer de ella dependería exclusivamente de su amo.

—N-no sé cómo decirle esto... —por el tartamudeo, lo primero que vino a la mente de Uchiha fue Hinata. Invadido por ella se dio cuenta que, a partir de ahora, siempre la recordaría cuando alguien trabara sus palabras —, pero es algo que me emociona mucho —continuó Haruno con timidez, insegura de cómo empezar. Teniendo claro que tarde o temprano se le confesaría, pensó en ensayar sus palabras justamente después que su amiga partió a embarcarse. Sin embargo, al final desechó tal idea. No quería algo preparado, sino palabras espontáneas que provinieran directamente desde su corazón —. Perdone que me tambalee un poco la voz, pero para una mujer es difícil decir esto...

¿Algo que para una mujer era difícil de decir? De forma automática, para Sasuke aparecieron dos claras opciones: «estoy gorda» o «me gustas». Y resultaba evidente que se trataba de lo segundo.

—Sé que a lo mejor todavía no nos conocemos mucho y que soy sólo una esclava, pero durante estos días me he dado cuenta de cosas importantes que me están agitando... —emocionados, sus ojos esmeraldeños centellearon precioso afecto.

—Date prisa, no me gusta perder el tiempo —exigió premura a su modo hosco e insensible.

—Perdón... —se sintió todavía más nerviosa, dándose cuenta que tal vez este no era el momento indicado para decir lo que debía. Sin embargo, ya había avanzado mucho como para retractarse ahora. Llevó un puño a sus labios y carraspeó a fin de aclarar su voz; quizás hacer eso la ayudaría a adquirir el tono firme del que deseaba impregnarse —. Lo que quiero decirle es que me gustaría mucho convertirme en alguien importante para usted, alguien en quien pueda confiar, ser una amiga y quizás algo más... —finalmente, tragando saliva y deshaciendo temores, se atrevió a saltar el abismo etéreo que la separaba de él —. La verdad es que usted me gusta mucho, amo Sasuke. Me gusta tanto que siento que me estoy enamorando de usted —culminó palpitando esplendorosas sensaciones que, por un segundo, incluso parecieron hacer algo tan imposible como irisar todo su semblante.

La confesión no fue algo que le extrañara en lo absoluto: por su atractivo físico, enorme fama e incomparable fuerza, muchas mujeres se le habían declarado tanto en persona como a través de cartas de amor. Por un lado, sentirse deseado por tantas chicas era algo que volvía su ego celícola. No obstante, por el otro lado, también le molestaba la superficialidad de tales afecciones.

—Ni siquiera me conoces realmente, no tienes idea de quien soy en verdad. Tu supuesto sentir sólo se sustenta en el vacío de la apariencia y, aún así, te atreverás a proyectar una relación amorosa profunda y duradera. Es ridículo.

Sakura no se esperaba un cuestionamiento así de duro. Estaba preparada para un rechazo o una aceptación, pero no para que pusiera en duda lo que sentía. Quedó callada al reflexionar sus palabras, preguntándose si acaso él tenía razón. Sabía que había sido una niña banal, pero mucha agua corrió desde entonces. Cuando Uchiha se giró para irse, ella lo detuvo con lo siguiente:

—Aunque crea que mis razones son vacías, lo cierto es que tengo la madurez suficiente para no basar mis sentimientos en lo trivial —aunque ponía atención, él siguió dándole la espalda —. Yo lo encuentro un hombre precioso, desde luego, pero lo que me hizo sentir cosas profundas fueron los cuidados que le brindó a Leonidas, su inteligencia, la libertad que le dio a Hinata y el saber que, pese al intenso odio que carga por dentro, usted sí tiene bondad en su interior. Es por todo eso que usted me encanta —reafirmó muy emocionada.

Uchiha aceptó su bien argumentada réplica, por lo que no volvió a menospreciar sus sentimientos. Aunque volvería a hablar en forma ácida, procuró darle la cara en señal tácita de respeto. Después de todo, esa mujer también le había salvado la vida.

—Sea como sea, no me gustas. No hay posibilidad alguna de que nazca algo entre nosotros —fue fieramente tajante para dejarlo muy claro. No concedió ninguna palabra de consuelo o gesto caballeroso que la ayudase a disminuir la tristeza del rechazo.

Al bajar su cabeza, los cabellos rosas quedaron suspendidos en dirección al suelo. Todavía mirando éste, preguntó temblorosa:

—¿Es por Hinata?

Una profunda ausencia verbal se hizo; una que se alargó durante varios segundos que volvieron relativo el tiempo de una forma distinta a la teoría que surgiría siglos después. La fémina alzó sus esmeraldas oculares, captando clara abstracción en Sasuke. Cuando éste volvió al mundo tangible, simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se fue en silencio cerrando tras de sí.

De todos modos, Sakura no necesitaba recibir una respuesta; las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas traslucieron que ya la sabía muy bien...

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

_Notas Finales: ¡Qué tal! Espero que este capítulo haya gustado, pero si no fue así pueden decírmelo con toda confianza. Sé que hubo poco Sasuhina, pero ya venía de tres capítulos repletos de esta linda pareja y ya era hora de revelar y desarrollar los dos grandes secretos del fic. De todos modos el siguiente capi sí que tendrá mucho Sasuhina :]_

_Aunque no suelo explayarme cuando hago notas, ahora explicaré algunas cosas que me parece interesante compartirlas con ustedes. ¿Por qué Hiashi como prisionero y no Hanabi? La idea de Hanabi como prisionera me parecía muy interesante, pues habría complicado muchísimo una relación entre Hinata y Sasuke. Sin embargo, quiero hacer este fic lo más realista posible y me parece que cuando Hinata supiera que Sasuke había torturado a su hermanita, sacándole incluso un ojo, entonces nunca podría amarlo. Perdonarlo quizá sí sería posible, pero mantener su enamoramiento le sería imposible. En cambio, siendo Hiashi el torturado la posibilidad también es difícil, pero es mucho más abierta. Además, Hiashi me da más juego que Hanabi, ya que fue él uno de los dos culpables principales de que Sasuke perdiera a su familia. Con Hanabi, en cambio, sólo habría sido una tortura sin un conflicto de por medio. Por último, también lo hice porque me gusta que el destino de Hanabi siga siendo misterioso, ¿murió realmente? xD_

_¿Por qué Ino como la guerrera? Cuando pensé este fic la opción que vino inmediatamente a mi mente fue Konan, pues es un personaje muy fuerte, que me cae muy bien (a mí en realidad es muy difícil que alguien me caiga mal xD) y también como un tributo por ser la única mujer en Akatsuki. Sin embargo, cuando vi la wikia de Naruto me enteré de su edad (35 años) y quedé perplejo, pues yo con suerte le echaba entre 22-24. Así que por la diferencia de edad con Sasuke y también porque nunca tuvo una relación ni con él, ni con Hinata o Sakura, la terminé descartando. Fue entonces que asomó Ino como mi segunda opción y que se convirtió en la definitiva, pues también me gusta mucho y su fuerte carácter calza perfectamente con el de una guerrera. Sé que ella no es tan fuerte peleando, pero aquí fue entrenada por Sasuke y siendo ella la guerrera, también significaría que tanto Hinata como Sakura podrían superarla si entrenaran, que no se necesita ser una mujer tan extraordinaria para ser una. Además ella sí ha tenido relación con los tres, por lo que me pareció perfecta como amiga de Sasuke (además también tendrá relación con Sakura, así que con Ino puedo usar la mítica "Frente de marquesina" xD). Mi tercera opción era Temari, pero no la veo relacionada con Sasuke. En cambio la veo tan relacionada con Shikamaru que, al no estar él en este fic, la terminé descartando._

_Sobre la que fue la única novia de Sasuke, ¿ya saben quién es verdad? Yo creo que quedó muy claro :P. ¿Aparecerá ella en el fic? Ya veremos xD_

_Eso es todo, así que de antemano muchas gracias por comentar y cuídense de la pandemia ;)_


	16. Capítulo Decimosexto

_Hola! Espero que estén excelente y sin problemas con la pandemia. Aquí dejo otro capítulo largo, más de 16,700 palabras porque otra vez se me fue la mano ^^u. También agregaré un par de cosas que se me olvidó mencionar en mis notas del capítulo anterior: la primera es que yo tenía planeado algo MUY diferente para Sakura, pero al final ustedes me convencieron que no pasara nada entre ella y Sasuke. Que no se diga que no escucho a mis lectoras xD!_

_Lo segundo es que con Ino quise hacer algo parecido a Naruto original, pues ella sí estuvo muy interesada en Sasuke, hasta peleaba fieramente con Sakura por él, pero luego por alguna razón dejó a un lado lo que sentía. No sé si dijo la razón en la serie, hace años que la vi así que hay detalles que no recuerdo, pero supongo que aceptó, maduramente, que Sasuke no era para ella (o simplemente dejó de gustarle). Aquí quise hacer algo parecido y por eso lo de que estaba enamorada, pero que lo deja ir._

_Este capítulo tiene bastante Sasuhina, me enfoqué a desarrollar un poco más sus interacciones de manera inocente, pero también surgirá la excusa perfecta para que haya mucha tensión sexual próximamente :P. Y ya saben, cualquier crítica, ánimos o comentarios odiosos (aunque hace muchos capítulos que no recibo ninguno de éstos o.O) son muy bien recibidos y los respondo todos (a los sin cuenta no puedo responderles, pero les doy muchísimas gracias por aquí también). _

_También aclaro que no tengo idea de cómo habrán sido los antiguos barcos de lujo, así que describí a Jiren según mi imaginación. Como ya supondrán, en ningún caso pretendo que este fic tenga exactitud histórica, pues ni siquiera está ambientado en una época o lugar determinados._

_Sin más que añadir, ojalá disfruten la lectura ;D_

* * *

La chica con katanas y la mujer de cabellos oscuros caminaban sin prisas a través de la costanera. Ahora la bahía lucía mucho más desocupada, lo cual, ayudada por el cielo estrellado, le daba un agradable encanto íntimo. Mientras avanzaban hacia el puerto, el precioso océano reflejaba las múltiples farolas de los barcos como si fueran celliscas de luz. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, la civil apoyó sus brazos en el pretil dispuesta a disfrutar nuevamente la brisa marina, el rumor de las olas y las luces bailando sobre las aguas. Entretanto, Ino hizo lo opuesto: al mar le dio la espalda, recargando ésta en la baranda. Como la guerrera experta que era, siempre procuraba tener el dominio visual de sus alrededores.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que fuesen a comprar, de modo que Uchiha no debería tardar mucho en llegar. Animada, Hinata le pidió consejos a la castrense para ser una buena discípula e intentar potenciar sus virtudes, a lo que ella le dio una serie de instrucciones técnicas. Precisamente ahora, la más tierna agradecería su amabilidad.

—Gra-gracias por todo lo que me dijo, señorita Ino. No sabe cuanto me ha inspirado a convertirme en mucho más de lo que pensaba. Cueste lo que cueste, voy a ser una guerrera igual que usted.

—Si te esfuerzas sé que lo serás. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, tanto que gracias a ti he comenzado a aceptar que yo sí soy una mujer en alma y cuerpo; que otras también podrían conseguir lo que yo —Hinata sonrió emocionada, pues era todo un honor influir en alguien como ella. Tras esa pequeña pausa, Ino continuó hablando —.Todo lo que te dije antes tiene relevancia, pero ahora te daré el consejo más importante de todos: nunca dudes de ti misma. Si dudas estás frita. Tienes que prepararte mentalmente para lo peor porque Sasuke no da compasión como maestro, así que procura confiar ciegamente en tu fortaleza.

—Muchas gracias por aconsejarme.

—No hay de qué —dicho lo anterior, sacó un grueso rollo de blancas vendas desde su bolsillo derecho y una bolsita con hierbas desde el otro —. Guarda estas vendas en tu maleta, te servirán tanto a ti como a Sasuke —dijo pasándoselas en la diestra —. También, cuando entrenes, véndate los senos firmemente porque es una verdadera molestia que brinquen como saltamontes.

—Sí; al correr molestan mucho también —recordando lo sucedido en el puerto, añadiría algo más —. Y es incómodo que los hombres los miren rebotando. Es algo que avergüenza mucho...

La blonda rió. —Hablando de senos, dile a Sasuke que te cuente la historia de las amazonas. Te vas a sorprender.

—¿Amazonas, verdad? —a su pregunta, Ino afirmó con su cabeza —. Se lo preguntaré.

—Una última cosa: no dejes que Sasuke coma nada que contenga sal o le subirá la presión y en su estado actual puede ser peligroso. Del azúcar no te preocupes, ya que a él no le gustan las cosas dulces. También cámbiale el ungüento que lleva en el pecho cada mañana; pónele esta hierba —usando su índice, apuntó a la de color más oscuro — e intenta hacerlo tú misma. Él se negará; lo sé porque lo conozco, pero inténtalo de todos modos porque las manos de una mujer son más minuciosas que las de un hombre . Y si ves que tiene fiebre hácele un té con esta otra hierba —indicó la más clara —; ayudará a bajársela.

—¿Usted también sabe de medicina? —preguntó asombrada.

—Sé lo básico para sobrevivir en caso de heridas. No es nada extraordinario, pues todos los guerreros estamos curtidos en primeros auxilios, así que tú también lo estarás en un futuro —le guiñó un ojo —. Confío en que cuidarás bien a ese maldito terco —agregó con una sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió de vuelta. Luego se dio el tiempo de mirarla fijamente, mientras la soldado alzó su cabeza para ver el cielo, probablemente buscando a la hermosa diosa de nívea piel que reinaba en él. Ella hizo lo mismo, aunque enfocó su albina mirada en buscar a las pequeñas súbditas que solían aparecer como acompañantes. Emocionada por el célico paisaje, se dio el tiempo de meditar que la resignación de Yamanaka no era válida. Quizá si lo intentara ahora, ahora que Sasuke parecía ser más abierto, podría iniciar una relación romántica con él. Generosa como su alma lo era, Hinata haría un último comentario al respecto.

—S-señorita Ino... sé que corro el riesgo de ser majadera y perdóneme si lo soy, pero de verdad creo que debo hacerle esta pregunta por última vez... ¿está segura que no quiere luchar por Sasuke? Y-yo sigo pensando que ustedes harían una pareja muy linda. Usted podría ser perfectamente la mujer indicada para él.

La dorada cabeza que se direccionaba hacia el cielo, bajó para clavarle sus ojos celestes a Hinata. Ésta trató de leer el tono de su mirada, pero no pudo interpretarlo con certeza. Lo que sí percibió claramente es que Ino parecía emocionada; la dilatación y vibración de sus pupilas daba testimonio de ello. La guerrera tardó un poco en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Mira, cuando era pequeña, a veces mi papá tenía que irse a misiones largas y yo lo extrañaba mucho, así que mi madre, para animarme, me relataba cuentos y parábolas —sonrió nostálgicamente por el bello recuerdo —. Escuché una infinidad, por lo que olvidé algunos, pero hubo uno que quedó grabado a fuego por siempre en mi memoria. Quizá fuera el destino porque creo que calza perfectamente con esta situación, así que te lo narraré —Hinata afirmó una vez con su cabeza, sus ojos brillando sumo interés —. Había una vez —empezó como solían hacerlo la gran mayoría de cuentos — un cactus que cuando todavía era pequeño fue mordido por una hiena y lo dejó gravemente herido, una lesión muy profunda le quedó. Desde entonces, mientras crecía como el más fuerte de todos, su cuerpo generó muchas espinas para defenderse del mundo, muchas más espinas que las que tiene un cactus normal. Él vivía en un desolado desierto, siempre soportando en completa soledad el terrible dolor que la herida de la hiena le dejó. Un día, una loba atravesó ese desierto en pleno día y se protegió del ardiente sol arrimándose a la sombra que le daba el cactus, pues éste era muy grande y la cobijó perfectamente. Como el cactus la protegió con su sombra, la loba se hizo amiga de éste aunque él no lo quisiera. Ella comenzó a quererlo mucho, muchísimo en realidad, así que lo que más deseaba era curarle esa horrible llaga que todavía no cicatrizaba, que le seguía doliendo intensamente, pero, cada vez que intentaba lamerle su herida para ayudarlo, se pinchaba con sus afiladas espinas. Por más que lo intentaba, el cactus tenía demasiadas puntas que no la dejaban acercarse más. Ella sabía que un día esa herida terminaría matándolo, así que estaba muy frustrada porque no era capaz de sanar a su amigo. Sin embargo, un día dejó su frustración de lado y se dio cuenta que ella no era la indicada para evadir sus espinas, que no era la apropiada para curar su lesión. Entonces se fue del desierto y llegó al día siguiente con una ardilla. Ésta era muy pequeña y parecía ser débil, pero tenía un gran corazón que la hacía fuerte. Por eso mismo quiso ayudar al cactus pese a que él, en un principio, la trató muy mal. Como ella era muy chiquita, pudo colar sus manitos entre el mar de espinas y le puso un ungüento curativo que logró sanar la herida que estaba pudriendo al cactus en cuerpo y alma. Aunque no fuese la loba quien pudo ayudarlo directamente, ésta sonrió muy feliz porque había ayudado a su gran amigo de otra manera —se produjo una significativa pausa en que dio un largo y profundo suspiro. Entonces continuó —. A veces, por más que quieras acercarte a alguien, por más que quieras ayudarlo, tú no eres la persona indicada para hacerlo. A veces, es otra persona la que sí puede tocar su corazón...

Hinata se llenó de lágrimas que se mantuvieron brillando en sus ojos, sin derramarse. Lo había entendido todo perfectamente, pues estaba mucho más que claro.

—Danzo es la hiena, Sasuke es el cactus, usted es la loba y yo soy la ardilla.

La chica rubia confirmó por medio de una emocionada sonrisa. Poniéndole sus manos en los hombros, la miró fijamente y le dijo lo siguiente:

—Tú eres la única que puede esquivar sus espinas y curar su dolor. No lo olvides, Hinata.

—Gracias de nuevo. Muchas gracias de verdad.

* * *

**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Decimosexto**

* * *

Tras despedirse de la mujer militar, Uchiha eligió a uno de los dieciséis pasajeros que quisieron dejar su camarote disponible (todos de segunda clase). Cuando Hyuga y él abordaron el barco, el capitán los saludó atentamente, diciéndoles que, una vez que el navío emprendiera la navegación, los llevaría personalmente a sus respectivas moradas. También avisó a Hinata que la maleta que dejó abandonada cuando se echó a correr, ya había sido llevada diligentemente hacia su camarote, lo cual ella agradeció feliz. El oficial volvió hacia la cabina de mando, tomó el timón y, a través de los antiguos altavoces hechos de simples latones huecos, dio la orden de zarpar. Rápidamente, la mayoría de los pasajeros se amontonó en el costado que daba hacia el puerto, el estribor. Pese a la tardía hora, igualmente se formó el barullo propio de las despedidas efusivas, pues familiares y amigos acudieron para gritar adioses y agitar pañuelos en el aire como postreros saludos. Las poleas de las pesadas anclas comenzaron a funcionar, provocando que éstas se levaran. La pleamar estaba en su punto más favorable, lo que ayudaría a que los engranajes propios de las naves antiguas comenzaran a impulsar la rústica pero eficaz navegación. El viento soplaba en contra, de modo que la totalidad de las velas estaban arriadas para no generar resistencia. Hinata, mientras tanto, sentía la emoción propia de algo excitante que se hace por primera vez.

—Sujétate bien, porque al partir los barcos siempre dan bandazos.

—Sí —dijo ella, agarrándose firmemente al alto pretil que protegía de caídas.

El barco salió lentamente del surgidero y encarriló el rumbo hacia alta mar barloventeando, es decir, ganando distancia contra el viento navegando de bolina. Jiren dio unos tumbos, pero nada que unas manos bien sujetas o unos pies perfectamente balanceados no pudieran capear airosamente. Pronto los gritos de despedida fueron quedando atrás y la gente a orillas del puerto fue empequeñeciéndose a la par que las estructuras portuarias también lo hacían. Por fin, la nave surcaba hábilmente las rebeldes olas. A Sasuke le sorprendió que Hinata tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada emocionada destellando. Parecía estar disfrutando cada detalle del mar iluminado por los fanales.

—Por la sonrisa que tienes en tu cara, deberías ser marinera en vez de guerrera —comentó Uchiha con su voz seria de siempre, sacando del trance a su compañera.

—Ay, e-es que estoy contenta porque el mar es hermoso y porque tampoco me he mareado, ¿te diste cuenta? El barco dio unos remezones fuertes, pero estoy como si estuviera en tierra firme —ratificó su felicidad pronunciando todavía más el ángulo de sus labios.

A Sasuke le pareció increíble que ella se conmoviera de esa manera por algo tan simple. Sin duda, pese a todo el dolor que había experimentado, era una chica entusiasta y que deseaba disfrutar de la vida. Volvió a preguntarse cómo pudo estar tan cegado para provocarle sufrimiento a una mujer así.

—Es un buen indicio que no te marees —dijo al cortar sus últimos pensamientos y retomar los primeros —, significa que, aún estando en alta mar, podrás entrenar sin contratiempos.

—Sé que así será —dijo sonriendo a su manera dulce nuevamente.

Era la primera vez que Uchiha la veía así de contenta. Pensaba en ello cuando el capitán llegó a encontrarlos, mientras en la cabina del timón quedaba el segundo oficial a cargo, el contramaestre.

—Si me permiten les mostraré personalmente sus camarotes. No suelo hacer algo así, pero tener a un guerrero tan ilustre en Jiren —miró a Sasuke — es un verdadero honor. Por supuesto usted, estimada damisela —miró ahora a Hinata —, también nos honra con su belleza y sus refinados modales —hizo una respetuosa señal con su gorra.

—M-muchas gracias, capitán. Usted es un señor muy amable —realizó una elegante reverencia correspondiente.

—No hay nada qué agradecer, es todo un placer guiarlos hacia su destino. Tengan la amabilidad de seguirme para mostrarles sus camarotes.

A medida que avanzaban hacia la planta más alta, en donde se ubicaban los cuartos de lujo, el avezado marino fue indicando los horarios de las comidas, los lugares en donde se ubicaban los botes salvavidas, el casino de juegos, el salón de música y bailes, los comedores, el menú disponible y otros detalles menos relevantes. Ascendieron por una escalera casi vertical —típica de los barcos, ya que ahorraban espacio— y rápidamente llegaron a la planta más alta, entrando a ésta por el pasadizo techado de estribor. Era abovedado, tapizado de un rojo muy suave y, a fin de evitar incendios, con distanciadas antorchas que eran circundadas por protectores de metal. También, a cada prudente trecho, había hermosos cuadros de ornamentación en las paredes: cenefas; frutajes; paisajes terrestres, célicos y marinos; además de dos pinturas de animales. En una aparecía el infaltable terror de los mares: el tiburón blanco, quien abría sus fauces en dirección hacia el cuadro contiguo, en donde un tierno e inocente gatito marrón parecía destinado a ser devorado. Quienquiera que haya adornado este corredor, sin duda que tenía un humor negro bastante festivo.

—Pobre gatito —comentó Hinata; medio en broma, medio en serio.

—No se preocupe, ese gato ha estado ahí durante años y el tiburón todavía no puede comérselo —rió el capitán.

Uchiha, entretanto, pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría cazar a un dientudo escualo. Kisame llegó a su mente entonces... ¿tendría que matar al único compañero que tuvo su hermano Itachi? Esa era una buena pregunta.

—Por cierto —dijo el capitán —, me he dado cuenta que no me he presentado: mi nombre es Culín. Sé que no es un nombre muy bonito, pero la culpa la tienen mis padres. En mi país de origen significa «fuerte como león», pero acá suena como a un diminutivo de lo que ya saben... —llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza, muy avergonzado.

Hinata no se rió por respeto, pero el marino lo contó de una forma en que era casi imposible no dar una risotada. Tuvo que morderse los labios por dentro para no hacerlo.

—Prefiero llamarlo capitán a secas —señaló Uchiha, sin mayor expresividad.

—O también puede llamarme por mi segundo nombre: Dan. Rima con capitán, así que suena mucho mejor que Culín —rió él.

Hinata comprobó una vez más que aquel marino tenía muy buen humor. Sin duda era un hombre agradable, de esos que a cualquiera le gustaría tener como amigo.

Tras dar unos cuantos pasos, se colocaron frente al camarote que ocuparía Hyuga, el cual tenía pintado un número uno en color dorado. El capitán le entregó la llave a la joven, siendo ella quien abrió la puerta. Las lámparas ya estaban prendidas, de modo que instantáneamente quedó asombrada con el hecho de que un barco pudiese tener una habitación tan amplia. Al igual que la estructura del navío en sí, el piso y los muros de la habitación estaban conformados por fuerte madera robliza, pero con refuerzos metálicos en puntos claves. Había una gran cama matrimonial y a su lado una claraboya redonda con cortinas a los lados; también un espejo, un armario, un velador, un reloj de péndulo, un sillón afelpado, sillas alrededor de una mesa redonda y una mullida alfombra de tono azuloso que cubría casi todo el suelo, ideal para aminorar algún porrazo producto de las repentinas zozobras propias de un barco de la época. Por las mismas, todos los muebles estaban adosados al suelo para evitar incómodos deslizamientos. Las paredes estaban correctamente barnizadas y de ellas colgaban tres pinturas de hermosos animales mitológicos: un pegaso, un unicornio y un fénix. Era una habitación muy acogedora, tanto que Hinata se enamoró a primera vista de ella.

—El baño está tras esa puerta —indicó el capitán la única que había.

Hinata la abrió, quedando sorprendida con lo espacioso que era. Entretanto, Sasuke dejó la maleta de oro en el gran armario, dejando también allí el arco que traía en su espalda. Poco después, ella guardó sus valijas en el mismo lugar, mientras el capitán le indicaba que la llave del ropero estaba en el colgador que estaba junto al velador. Hyuga cerró el mueble, aunque sin poner seguro pues pronto desempacaría algunas cosas.

—Espero que su camarote sea de su gusto, señorita. Es el mejor que tenemos.

—Es precioso —dijo inmediatamente.

—Me alegra mucho que le guste —sonrió para luego dirigirse al guerrero —. Señor Uchiha, su camarote es mucho más modesto, pero espero que igualmente le resulte cómodo.

—Para mí, cualquier cosa que tenga una cama ya es una gran comodidad.

Así, el capitán llevaría al espadachín para conocer el suyo, pero Hinata haría una rápida muestra de su curiosidad.

—¿Te puedo acompañar, Sasuke?

Él abrió su brazo como muda respuesta y ella se tomó enseguida de éste.

El barco casi no se balanceaba, signo de lo apacible que estaba el mar. Avanzaron por babor hasta llegar a otras estrechas escaleras, también posicionadas en una pronunciada verticalidad a fin de ahorrar espacio. Bajaron uno tras otro hasta llegar a la tercera planta, la más baja, a donde el sol evidentemente nunca llegaba. Se introdujeron por un corredor también abovedado, pero mucho más humilde que el anterior. No había un fino tapiz ni hermosos cuadros decorativos, sólo una fría e impersonal pintura blanca en las paredes. Una vez más quedaba muy claro la gran diferencia que había entre tener dinero y no tenerlo.

Avanzaron por el angosto pasillo que remataba su confín en una «T». Doblaron hacia el brazo de la izquierda en donde había una hilera de cinco puertas. La primera de ellas, la número treinta y nueve, era la que correspondía a Uchiha. El capitán iba a abrirla, cuando el soldado notó algo peculiar en el último camarote de aquel corto pasadizo: estaba sellado con dos gruesas tablas clavadas en forma de «X», como si echarle llave no fuera suficiente para impedir intrusos. Instantáneamente sus cejas se curvaron para mostrar su extrañeza.

Súbitamente se produjo una zozobra que hizo trastabillar a Hinata, quien se sujetó firmemente al brazo de Sasuke para evadir un percance. Por otro lado el capitán, como el avezado hombre de mar que era, ni siquiera pareció sentir el bandazo recién ocurrido. Sasuke estuvo a su altura o inclusive mejor, pues, al ser un guerrero extraordinario, poseía un equilibrio realmente fantástico.

—Ese camarote está sellado —lo indicó Uchiha —. ¿Por qué?

El marino pareció dudar un poco antes de contestar, atusándose la morena barba. Aquél parecía un gesto arraigado en su personalidad cada vez que meditaba. —Me gustaría decírselo, pero quizás la dama no está preparada para escucharlo —miró a Hinata mientras le prodigaba un tono de preocupación en su semblante.

—Esta chica es más fuerte de lo que aparenta —señaló el joven con sorprendente seguridad.

—Puede hablar sin cuidado —apoyó las palabras de Uchiha rápidamente. Ella le demostraría que tal confianza tenía una sólida base de la cual sustentarse.

—La felicito por ser una chica valiente —la halagó el capitán, fiándose de lleno a su entereza.

—Gracias —sonrió la aludida.

El experto en náutica oteó cada extremo del corredor, comprobando que no había nadie. Sin embargo, pareció no serle suficiente, pues abrió la puerta del camarote a la vez que decía en un susurro: —Se los contaré adentro, ya que es un secreto.

Los tres atravesaron el dintel, a lo que el capitán cerró. Hinata sintió emoción, pues parecía tratarse de algo muy importante. Mirando al oficial, ni siquiera se percató de lo pequeño que era este camarote. Uchiha, entretanto, le pareció que las reservas que se estaba tomando estaban de sobra; no debía ser nada de real interés. Echando un rápido vistazo a su actual morada, quedó conforme pese a lo poco espacioso.

El navegante carraspeó antes de hablar. Luego, en un volumen más bajo del normal pero más alto que un susurro, comenzó a explicar la razón de que el cuarto del fondo estuviera sellado.

—Hace cinco meses, en ese camarote se suicidó una mujer cortándose las venas en el baño —sin querer, Hinata removió un poco el brazo de Uchiha —. Usted sabe, señor, que los hoteles con años encima tienen muchas historias acerca de sus huéspedes, así que los paquebotes antiguos como éste también las tienen, pero nunca habíamos vivido algo tan grave para contar. Desde entonces los marineros han dicho que ese camarote está maldito, que hay algo diabólico e invisible que habita en él.

—Cielo santo —expresó Hyuga sin poder evitarlo.

El hombre de cuatro décadas percibió miedo en esas palabras, por lo que decidió aligerar un poco el peso de la historia. Contaría todo con la mayor veracidad posible, pero omitiría un detalle importante por el bien de la fémina. Mañana se lo relataría al general Uchiha en cuanto pudieran hablar a solas.

—Aunque eso no es todo: la cabina habría seguido abierta al público sin ningún problema, pero, apenas la pusimos disponible, volvió a suicidarse otra mujer de la misma manera que la anterior —ausentó, a propósito, otro detalle macabro que podría espantar todavía más a Hinata: la segunda chica que se mató no lo hizo en esa habitación, sino en otra de la planta de lujo.

Esta vez la joven no dijo nada para no demostrar miedo, pero un prolongado escalofrío recorrió su zona abdominal. Se aferró más al brazo de Sasuke en busca de instintiva protección. Desde niña pequeña siempre le había tenido miedo a cosas así, pues, como Neji en esa época la odiaba, siempre le contaba cuentos de terror para asustarla. Por ello, monstruos espeluznantes o macabros asesinatos quedaron grabados por siempre en su memoria.

El oficial dudó si seguir contando más cosas. Uchiha previó que eso no era todo, de modo que lo instigó a que continuará.

—Prosiga, quiero saberlo todo.

Deshaciendo su renuencia él dio el asenso, aunque se veía preocupado. —El problema es que, aunque haya sellado el camarote, hay algunas personas, tanto marinos que conocían los casos como pasajeros que no tenían manera de saberlo, que dicen haber oído llorando a mujeres de una forma fantasmagórica en distintos sectores de Jiren. Incluso dos de mis marinos, ahora retirados del barco por miedo, no sólo las oyeron: me juraron haberlas visto paseándose con las venas cortadas —dio un profundo respiro —. Ya sabe, supuestamente son almas en pena que no pueden descansar en paz.

Hinata sintió como si unos dedos de hielo le tocasen la nuca, para comenzar a recorrer lentamente su espalda. Sus vellos se frisaron, mientras una sensación de grave angustia recorrió sus células. El miedo psicológico se hizo patente en lo físico de una manera muy potente. Quería ser una guerrera y demostrar lo valiente que podía ser, pero desde niña las cosas sobrenaturales lograban asustarla de verdad. Lo desconocido solía engendrar mucho temor, pues la imaginación tenía la facultad de crear terrores escabrosos. Hubiese preferido no saber los detalles recién narrados por el oficial, ya que así habría disfrutado mucho más el viaje. Su corazón, lleno siempre de una infantil confianza en el porvenir, se atestó de un mal presentimiento que acabó por hacer mella en ella.

—Interesante —dijo Uchiha con un aplomo sobresaliente, digno de un guerrero que no le temía a nada.

Para Hinata, en cambio, lo relatado tenía poco de interesante y mucho de tétrico. Pronto se apegó más al soldado, pues estando a su lado se sentía protegida, como si nada pudiese sucederle.

—Usted sabe, señor, que la gente suele ser supersticiosa y los marinos lo son todavía más. Como el mar es peligroso acostumbran crear muchas leyendas de carácter sobrenatural: sirenas, monstruos marinos, barcos fantasmas, islas embrujadas, zonas malditas que hunden barcos y un largo etcétera. Ni yo ni el contramaestre creemos en cosas alimentadas sólo por la imaginación; sabemos que los suicidios fueron sólo una lamentable coincidencia, pero consideramos prudente sellar el camarote para mantener tranquilos a los marinos supersticiosos que dicen que ese cuarto está maldito. Le suplico humildemente que no informe a nadie más de esto o mucha gente que cree en cosas así dejaría de subirse a nuestro barco por considerarlo embrujado. De hecho, ya en los muelles están empezando a correr rumores, de modo que pronto le cambiaré el nombre a Jiren. Respecto al cuarto la excusa que doy siempre es que necesita una gran remodelación, pero consideré pertinente contarle la verdad a usted.

—Ni de mí ni de ella —Sasuke indicó a Hinata con su mano — saldrá palabra alguna al respecto.

La fémina apoyó con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el marino.

—Capitán —prosiguió el guerrero más fuerte —, convendrá conmigo que dos suicidios en la misma habitación y en un período tan corto de tiempo es una coincidencia muy llamativa. Éstas existen, es cierto, pero sin duda que esto es peculiar.

—Sí, sin duda que lo es —consintió el de más edad, sin corregir el hecho que las dos muertes no ocurrieron en el mismo camarote. Mañana, a solas con él, se lo precisaría.

—¿No hubo algún grito, llamada de auxilio, o algo, que indicara que se trató de asesinatos?

El oficial abrió los ojos, inundándolos de sorpresa. A efecto de la misma, tardó un poco en responder.

—No, señor, en ninguno de los dos casos hubo grito o señal que indicara homicidios. La investigación de la fuerza policial concluyó que fueron suicidios.

Sasuke permaneció pensativo en el transcurso de unos segundos. Hinata lo miró entre sorprendida y anhelante de que dijese más palabras.

—¿Cuantas llaves maestras hay? —Uchiha esbozó que, como éstas abren todos los cuartos, alguien podría entrar perfectamente sin ser sorprendido.

—Sólo una, señor.

—Usted la tiene, me imagino.

—Sí, y únicamente para casos de extrema emergencia —consideró necesario aclararlo —. Le aseguro que la privacidad de mis pasajeros es inviolable.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que alguien haya tomado su llave maestra alguna vez?

El de mayor edad volvió a acariciarse la barba unos instantes antes de contestar. —Bueno, por algún motivo que desconozco, se me cayó en la cubierta hace varios meses. Estuvo muchos días perdida, pero Hiro, un marino que todavía navega conmigo, me la pasó después cuando la encontró.

—Puede haber sacado perfectamente copias de la llave. Y no sólo él. Eso quiere decir que alguien podría entrar a todas las habitaciones cuando así lo quisiera.

El capitán quedó muy pensativo con lo recién dicho, además de sorprendido con la rápida deducción del guerrero. Los agentes policiales habían tardado en esbozar esa posibilidad, mientras Uchiha a escasos segundos de saberlo ya la había planteado. Le quedó claro que, aunque guerrero, también era alguien muy analítico. Hinata, mientras tanto, estaba comenzando a sentirse muy intranquila, pero intentó no evidenciarlo.

—¿Las víctimas tenían alguna relación entre sí, con los marineros o con algún pasajero frecuente?

—Lamentablemente no estoy al tanto de eso, general.

Silencio profundo. Los ojos del joven se orillaron hacia la vacía pared, abstrayéndose. —¿Tiene los informes de ambos suicidios? —tras varios segundos, preguntó finalmente.

—Sí, señor. La comisaría me pasó copias del proceso y del dictamen.

—Mañana revisaré esos papeles. Seguramente ambos casos sólo sean una coincidencia muy desafortunada, pero les daré una ojeada por curiosidad.

—Por supuesto, señor. Estoy completamente a su disposición, así que puede pasar por los informes a mi oficina cuando así lo desee.

—Bien, eso es todo —terminó sin más, ejerciendo su manera seca de siempre.

—Entonces me retiro a mis últimas labores. Lamento si este suceso les provoca alguna molestia, pero espero que, pese a lo que he contado, disfruten su estancia en Jiren. Es un gran barco y les aseguro que no tiene nada de maldito.

Hinata fue quien asintió en lugar de Sasuke. —M-muchas gracias por su amabilidad, capitán. Agradecemos también su confianza al revelarnos este secreto —quiso brindar una gran sonrisa, pero se quedó sólo en la intención; después de lo escuchado sus labios apenas se curvaron.

Al ver el evidente cambio de ánimo en Hinata, el oficial se sintió compungido por haber abierto la boca. El hecho de que ella misma pidiera el relato esbozando valentía, no lo hizo sentirse mejor. Lo cierto era que la segunda mujer que se suicidó lo hizo en la habitación número uno, precisamente la destinada a Hinata. Sin embargo, era tan amplia y lujosa que no podía sellarla como sí lo hizo con la de segunda clase. Habría sido un desperdicio tremendo de espacio sólo por ridículas supersticiones. Confiaba en que estando en la ignorancia, ella podría menospreciar el asunto con el transcurrir de las horas. Finalmente, despidiéndose con un animoso movimiento de su gorra, salió del camarote. A su partida, Sasuke tomó asiento en la cama lentamente. Reflexionando, afirmó sus codos en los muslos mientras los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaban para afirmar su mentón. Hinata no recibió ninguna invitación para hacerlo, pero se sentó a su lado con confianza. Su felicidad inicial había mutado a un claro pesar.

—Veo que este viaje me será mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba —dijo para sí mismo; la prueba fue su volumen casi inaudible, pero que Hinata igualmente escuchó —. Existe la posibilidad —subió su tono — de que haya un asesino en este barco. De ser así, lo más lógico es que sea alguien de la tripulación o alguien que viaja constantemente aquí. El tal Hiro asoma como el primer sospechoso.

—¿De verdad lo piensas así?

—Probablemente sea nada, pero no hay que descartar la posibilidad. Dos suicidios en un margen tan corto de tiempo es una coincidencia muy llamativa.

—E-es verdad —concordó al instante —. Y por lo mismo me da un poco de miedo. Eso y lo de las fantasmas paseándose por el barco —al decirlo, un severo frío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Si quieres ser una guerrera tienes que volverte más valiente desde ya mismo —aleccionó clavándole la mirada.

—Lo sé, Sasuke, lo sé... pero las cosas sobrenaturales siempre me han dado mucho miedo —dijo ella esquivando a los negros orbes, avergonzada.

—Por lo visto, convertirte en una bestia indomable no me será nada fácil —si no fuera por su tono serio de siempre, casi se diría que sus palabras tenían el sabor de una broma.

Ella suspiró hondo a fin de relajar un poco su tensión. —La verdad yo estaba contenta de viajar por primera vez en barco, pero mi felicidad se cortó de cuajo con esto.

—Tranquila, estás bajo mi cuidado así que absolutamente nada te pasará. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte —lo dijo de manera despreocupada, sin ser consciente del real significado y alcance que tenían esas palabras.

Ella sonrió, avivando su mirada con ternura y agradecimiento. Se dio cuenta que incluso una situación de mal tenor era capaz de generar cosas positivas, pues esto podría servir para unirlos mucho más. Pensando aquello, la mala nube mental fue extinguiéndose mientras el horizonte plasmaba colores más auspiciosos.

—¿D-de verdad me cuidarás?

—Te lo debo después de todo lo que te hice sufrir, así que despreocúpate. Además, ahora soy tu maestro y mi responsabilidad es velar por ti como alumna.

—G-gracias —volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez de manera más tímida.

Se produjo un pequeño mutismo en el que ella aprovechó de observarlo de forma ávida. Su cariz era reflexivo, por lo que dedujo algo que enseguida plasmaría verbalmente.

—¿Piensas descubrir si esos suicidios en realidad fueron crímenes? ¿Si acaso hay un asesino en este barco?

—Me interesa más entrenarte —dijo volviendo en sí —, así que no será mi prioridad en ningún caso. Debieron ser suicidios, pero igualmente existe una probabilidad, aunque ésta sea ínfima, de que realmente pueda haber un asesino suelto en este barco. El tal Hiro es el sospechoso principal, así que mañana me encargaré de hablar con él. De todas formas, el capitán también entra en la lista de sospecha.

—Pero él parece un hombre tan amable y simpático...

—Sí, ¿pero quién sabe qué sombras habitan en su alma? Con el nombre que tiene, no me extrañaría que Culín matara a sus padres y odiase al mundo entero.

—Sasuke... —aunque el tono de él fue tan serio como siempre, Hinata estuvo a punto de reírse. Pese a lo oscuro del asunto, un asesino llamado Culín llamaba a sonreír inevitablemente. Aunque Sasuke nunca echaba bromas, a veces parecía usar muy bien el humor negro.

—Por el momento —continuó él de manera indiferente — no comerás nada, absolutamente nada de lo que te ofrezcan a tu cuarto. Por ser primera clase tienes la opción de que te lleven las comidas, pero vas a desecharla de raíz.

—¿Por qué?

—Debido a que eres mi acompañante, el supuesto asesino podría intentar envenenarte y no sería algo extraño. Es la forma más fácil, cobarde e impune para matar. Emperadores, generales y reyes han muerto así, incluso envenenados por sus propias mujeres. Por ejemplo Agripina la Menor, esposa del emperador Claudio, lo mató envenenándolo —Hinata sintió como la sorpresa se apoderaba de su semblante. No sólo por el hecho de que una cónyuge matara a su marido, sino también porque Sasuke sabía un montón de historia —. Estoy seguro que conmigo muchos han tenido la idea de hacer lo mismo para sacarme del camino; el cobarde de Danzo el primero de todos. Sin embargo, yo jamás como en el cuartel ni en ningún lugar que no sea mi propia casa. Y estando en guerras yo hago mis propias meriendas o como las de Ino, que es la única en la que confío. O mejor dicho —precisaría algo muy importante —, era la única persona en que confiaba... pero ahora hay dos.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó emocionada, adivinando que se refería a ella.

—Por supuesto —dijo sin dudar un solo segundo—. No sólo no quisiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad, sino que también me salvaste la vida. ¿Cómo podría no confiar en ti después de eso? —aceró su mirada al decirlo.

—Gra-gracias... —por un par de segundos, sus luceros parecieron aclararse tanto como el plenilunio —, y-yo... yo también confío en ti ahora.

Ambos no tardaron en advertir lo trascendentales que habían sido tales palabras. Incluso Sasuke, siempre reacio, notó la importancia innegable de éstas. Un Uchiha y una Hyuga confiando el uno en el otro parecía una vil mentira, mas era una completa y emocionante realidad. ¿Quién diría que los designos del destino podrían ser burlados de esa forma?

—En lo que no confío es en tu comida... —lanzó para cortar el extraño ambiente sentimental que estaba formándose.

Como solía suceder, la cara de Hinata abandonó el color piel para adoptar un brillante bermellón. Actualmente la cocina era su talón de Aquiles, pero después del consejo de Ino, el de los tomates, estaba segura que podría mejorar la apreciación de Sasuke respecto a sus dotes culinarios. Recordando la reciente cena, preparada y servida por la blonda antes de ir al muelle, no sintió que hubiera mucha diferencia entre sus talentos.

—¿La señorita Ino cocina bien? —quiso saber la opinión del exigente guerrero.

Uchiha quedó pensativo, recordando los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas hechos por ella.

—Algunos platillos le quedan muy bien, pero otros no los comería ni un animal famélico.

Hinata sonrió inevitablemente. El tono serio y hosco no cambiaba, pero esa respuesta le pareció divertida. Luego decidió retomar el tema realmente importante.

—E-entiendo perfectamente lo del veneno... ¿pero entonces pasaremos una semana sin comer?

—No; iremos donde el chef principal para vigilar su quehacer estrictamente, así estaremos seguros que no agrega nada anormal en sus comidas y que sus mozos tampoco lo hacen. Y en caso de que sea muy tarde, le diré al capitán que te dé vía libre para que tú prepares nuestras cenas.

—¿Yo?

—Aunque, pensándolo bien, morir envenenado o comer tus comidas es prácticamente lo mismo.

—Sasuke... —musitó con un tierno puchero ofendido, aunque luego renovó sus ánimos —. Te demostraré que puedo cocinar platillos mucho mejores que esa vez.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Ya verás —reafirmó con la seguridad de una experta chef. El grandioso secreto de los tomates le daría la victoria ante ese paladar tan exigente.

El guerrero notó que Hinata iba adquiriendo mayor confianza en sí misma. Todavía le faltaba mucho, pero aquella era una buena señal de cara a su entrenamiento.

—Por cierto —señalaría él algo importante —, traba la entrada de tu camarote sólo por precaución. Como los muebles están adosados al suelo, toma esta espada —se dio una pausa a fin de desenvainar la secundaria, entregándosela a ella — y clávala firmemente contra el suelo. La hoja es del hierro más sólido de todos, así que, con ésta como obstáculo, absolutamente nadie podrá empujar tu puerta.

—Entiendo —cuidadosamente colocó la pesada arma sobre sus muslos —, ¿pero clavando la espada al piso no dañaré mucho la madera?

—Eso da igual, tu seguridad es lo primero.

Dichas esas palabras, Hinata ponderó que él realmente quería protegerla. No es que lo dudase, mas nunca pensó que pondría tal ahínco.

—M-muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Su mirada albina, esta vez más atenta, bajó hacia la espada y la reconoció enseguida: era la misma que había atravesado la cabeza de Rock Lee; la misma que tuvo que desencajar de su cráneo para después atacar a Uchiha en defensa de Neji. Instantáneamente, su rostro se nubló con tristeza por el hórrido hecho. No importaba cuanto mejorara la relación entre ellos, siempre asomaban cosas amargas que se encargaban de puntualizar todo lo sucedido. A razón de esto, sus párpados cayeron un poco a la vez que daba un afectado suspiro.

Uchiha se percató que su distintiva arma debió desencadenar el recuerdo de aquel combate, pero no dijo nada. Ese frío metal había matado a cientos y cientos, de modo que el tal Lee era sólo uno más entre la inmensa montaña de sus víctimas. De todos modos, esbozó la idea que podría cambiar sus espadas por otras en un futuro cercano.

—Bien, es hora que vayas a tu camarote. Mañana será tu primer día de entrenamiento, así que necesitas descansar bien porque te será brutal.

Hinata reaccionó dando dos rápidos parpadeos. Decidida a desterrar sus pensamientos penosos, se enfocó en las cosas positivas que había visto en Sasuke, pues si quería ayudarlo debía apartar los rencores e intentar potenciar las virtudes que él poseía. Estaba segura que este viaje les serviría a ambos; en eso tenía que concentrarse realmente. Echó un rápido vistazo a la morada antes de irse, recién advirtiendo lo pequeña que era. La diferencia entre este cuarto y el suyo era igual que comparar a una ballena con una liebre. Una vez más quedaba clara la desigualdad que siempre forjaba el poder del dinero. Por un momento sintió ganas de invitarlo a pernoctar junto a ella, pero habría sido un descaro muy grande. El pudor emergió como un leviatán dentro de su ser.

—Casi se me olvida —dijo él de improviso, a lo que ella reaccionó mirándolo —, te daré dos tareas importantes: la primera es que a partir de hoy dejarás de usar tu mano derecha. No harás nada con esa mano; absolutamente nada —recalcó dándole más volumen a su voz —. Para todo emplearás la izquierda y quiero que cada noche escribas con ella. Haz cuenta que tu diestra te la han amputado. Si te veo utilizándola una sola vez me veré obligado a amarrártela al cuerpo.

Ella separó un poco sus labios, señal física de la sorpresa que arribó a su mente.

—¿Eso para qué es? —preguntó cuando volvió en sí.

—Si realmente quieres ser una guerrera debes convertirte en ambidextra.

—¿Ambidextra?

—Utilizar las dos manos por igual, con la misma habilidad. Empleando ambas serás mucho más peligrosa e impredecible y el enemigo nunca podrá tomarte desprevenida sacando provecho de tu lado más débil. Yo nací diestro, pero entrené tanto la zurda que para cosas normales ahora la uso incluso más que la derecha. Y en combate me valgo de ambas por igual.

Con su boca y ojos abiertos, Hinata expelió claramente su asombro.

—Cuando comiences a escribir con la zurda al igual que lo haces con tu diestra, significará que estás cerca de lograrlo —añadió tras el mutismo femenil.

—¿Es muy difícil? —atinó a preguntar.

—Es sólo costumbre. Úsala constantemente y te darás cuenta que volverla tan hábil como tu diestra no es tan difícil como parece. Te tomará tiempo, pero te darás cuenta que vale mucho la pena.

—Entiendo. Lo intentaré.

—Intentarlo no sirve de nada —repuso—. Hazlo o no lo hagas.

—Está bien, lo voy a hacer. ¡Lo haré! —enfatizó inundándose de animado temple. La idea de ser una guerrera lograba motivarla inmediatamente.

A sus palabras, Uchiha vivió una satisfacción interior.

—Segunda tarea: debes fortalecer tus bracitos de bebé desnutrida. Necesitas más fuerza sí o sí. Evidentemente nunca tendrás la misma que un hombre, pero debes alcanzar tu máximo potencial. Tener más fuerza siempre es mejor que tener menos, así que quiero que hagas ejercicios enfocados a desarrollar tus bíceps y tríceps. De esa forma, la desventaja del poderío físico será menos pronunciada.

—Sí, Sasuke, te prometo que mis bracitos escuincles se volverán los de un dragón —bromeó muy motivada, mientras contraía el brazo para hacer notar el milímetro que tenía de músculo.

Una sonrisa acudió a los negros ojos de Uchiha. Sus labios quisieron contagiarse de ella, mas la reprimió por su costumbre de hacerlo así. Era un general de ejército, no un chiquillo travieso. Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentirse tan cómodo junto a Hinata que, por un momento, le habría gustado ser más expresivo. Ella y su inocencia inspiraban a brindar una confianza total.

Siguieron hablando detalles del entrenamiento, lo cual le vino muy bien a Hinata para olvidar su preocupación anterior respecto a los suicidios. Ser una guerrera le daba un sentido a su vida, pues al convertirse en una podría gobernar su propio destino. Y Sasuke se veía tan tranquilo que le terminó contagiando la misma relajación. Ahora se sentía mejor gracias a él.

* * *

Desde la planta superior ubicada a babor, cuidándose de no ser vista, una mujer observó atentamente tanto a Sasuke como a la chica que había visto tomada de su brazo. Cuando desaparecieron por el sector de segunda clase, respiró de manera tan profunda que pareció no haberlo hecho por horas enteras. Luego una mueca se formó en sus labios y un tinte triste colmó sus ojos. Pronto el viento agitó sus largos cabellos, deslizándolos de manera contigua a sus mejillas, como si quisieran alcanzar aquella pareja que divisó segundos antes. Por un momento, pensó en hacerse un improvisado rodete o una coleta para capear el viento, mas prefería mantener el cabello suelto. Mientras pensaba, presionó sus labios el uno contra el otro como si tuvieran una lucha personal.

—¿Por qué la vida se encarga de dar esta clase de coincidencias tan dolorosas? ¿Por qué le gusta ser tan cruel?

Pese a que lo dicho fue sólo un susurro, el hombre que se le acercaba escuchó perfectamente. Tenía un aire salvaje, cabellos desordenados, mirada aguda, un semblante seguro y dos espadas al cinto. Todo lo anterior resaltaba a primera vista. Se trataba del actual guardaespaldas de la fémina, quien lo había contratado hacía meses. Le era necesario tener siempre uno, pues, como espía retirada, sabía secretos que más de alguno podría querer silenciar eternamente.

—¿Lo dices por Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó él, tuteándola con toda confianza. Aunque tenían una circunstancial relación de jefa y subordinado, ambos se consideraban como iguales, pues aquel hombre estuvo en el ejército con un alto rango. Además, después del tiempo que llevaban juntos, terminaron formando una inevitable amistad.

—Ay, deberías hacer más ruido al caminar —se quejó de su inadvertida presencia. Se volteó para mirarlo con sumo reproche y luego dio un gran suspiro antes de responder —. Sí, me refiero a Sasuke —aceptó lo que era evidente, pues su guardaespaldas estaba al tanto del asunto, aunque no porque ella se lo dijese. Según la versión de él, se lo había contado un pajarito —. Mi ex no debería viajar en el mismo barco que yo. Sé que terminamos hace mucho tiempo, pero no es una coincidencia agradable verlo con otra mujer.

Él formó una sonrisa punzante. —¿Acaso sigues amándolo? —podía ser impertinente, pero su personalidad solía serlo.

La mujer esbozó una mueca triste. Se ahorró advertencias de secretismo, pues el hombre que la acompañaba podía ser entrometido, pero también alguien muy confiable. Por ello, le contaría lo que sentía como una manera de desahogarse. Después de todo, no tenía a nadie más a la mano.

—Pensaba que ya no sentía nada por él, que lo había superado de raíz, pero verlo con esa mujer tomándose de su brazo me ha dolido mucho. Sinceramente, sentí como una cuchilla entrando en mi corazón. Creo que a pesar de mis esfuerzos por olvidarlo, todavía siento algo demasiado fuerte. Para mi pesar me dejó marcada para siempre.

Él se conmovió por el tono angustiado, por lo que sería menos duro de lo normal. —Lo lamento mucho, pero después de tanto tiempo ya deberías superarlo.

—Lo sé... ¡lo sé! —repitió exclamando frustrada —. Pensé que ya lo había hecho, pero me dolió verlo con ella y no pude evitarlo. Quizás todavía siento que las cosas con Sasuke quedaron inconclusas, que pudieron ser distintas. Me cuesta dar vuelta la página cuando le entregué todo lo que una mujer enamorada puede entregar.

—¡Eh...! —dicha su interjección, carraspeó sonoramente —, no quiero saber esos detalles.

—Tonto —se quejó —, me estaba refiriendo a lo espiritual, pero tú nunca entenderás nada. Eres un insensible igual que todos los hombres.

—En este mundo es mejor ser insensible, porque involucrarse más de la cuenta siempre trae problemas. Entregarse espiritualmente, como tú dices, es ir directamente hacia la boca del lobo.

—Lo dices porque nunca te has enamorado.

—Ni quiero sentir tal cosa; así vivo sin preocupaciones ni dolores. Hago lo que quiero precisamente porque no tengo ataduras sentimentales.

—Tú eres un caso perdido que nunca conocerá la felicidad que brinda el amor.

—Pero tampoco su dolor —precisó triunfante. Enseguida agregó —. ¿Piensas hablar con Uchiha o lo esquivarás durante el viaje?

Ella masajeó suavemente su gollete. Luego respondió. —No pienso ocultarme sólo porque él también esté aquí. Mañana lo saludaré e intentaré hablarle naturalmente; hoy no tengo ganas de cruzármelo y adivino que él tampoco.

—Entiendo —se limitó a decir, mientras posaba sus ojos en el vasto mar.

—Puedes irte a dormir si quieres, necesito estar sola por un rato.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, en este barco nada me pasará. Puedes relajarte y tomar este viaje como si fueran vacaciones.

—De todas formas pónte al socaire o este viento húmedo terminará resfriándote —por el tono ejercido, el jefe pareció ser él.

Sin añadir más palabras, el ex-militar se dirigió hacia su camarote. Ella, entretanto, se perdió en un largo cúmulo de nostalgia que la obligó a suspirar repetidas veces.

* * *

Hinata partió hacia su habitación, volviendo a pensar en todo lo relatado por el capitán. El solo hecho de los suicidios y las fantasmas ya era preocupante, pero que además pudieran haber sido femicidios cometidos por un asesino que se paseara a sus anchas por Jiren, resultaba perturbador.

Caminaba incómoda por el peso de la espada, pues a duras penas lograba sostenerla con una sola mano. Comprobó muy bien la razón de que Ino emplease katanas, de modo que ella haría lo mismo en un futuro. Con muchísimo cuidado, subió por la escalera metálica que dirigía hacia el puente y, apenas salió de ésta, el barco zozobró de una manera casi estrepitosa. Por suerte, logró equilibrarse sujetando el arma con ambas manos y clavando la punta en el suelo. Ella misma se sorprendió con su veloz reacción, dándose cuenta que sus reflejos tocaban lo sobresaliente. Además de lo anterior, también se sintió feliz porque, pese a haber cenado en el hogar de la rubia castrense, en ningún momento sintió arcadas ni nada parecido. Sonrió; seguramente su abolengo guerrero estaba saliendo a flote.

Volvió a emprender el rumbo hacia su camarote. Llegando a éste, usó la llave, traspasó el dintel y dejó la puerta abierta para que las luces del pasillo iluminasen hacia dentro. En todo caso no era necesario hacerlo, ya que las farolas del cuarto seguían ardiendo gracias al sebo de ballena, el cual podía quemarse durante incontables horas. Echó una nueva inspección a su lujosa morada, aunque por alguna razón ya no le pareció tan hermosa como en un principio. Seguramente lo contado por el barbado navegante seguía dándole vueltas por la cabeza.

Dejó la espada a un lado y desempacó algunas ropas, guardándolas en el ropero. Se puso su holgado y cómodo pijama, dispuesta a caer en el mundo onírico lo antes posible. Se lavó los dientes y vació por última vez la vejiga para que ésta no le importunase el sueño más tarde. Apagó tres farolas colocándoles encima el latón que les quitaba el oxígeno, pero dejó dos prendidas. Tal acción le recordó su niñez más temprana, dado que, como le temía a la oscuridad, solía dejarlas encendidas para sentirse más segura. Ahora era una mujer adulta que no debería hacer algo así, pero estaba sola y nadie podría recriminarla. Además, sería por esta única noche mientras el temor se extinguía definitivamente. Echó la llave a su habitación, dejándola puesta en la cerradura. Como última acción precautoria, clavó la espada firmemente al suelo, por detrás de la puerta, para que actuase como traba. Le sorprendió que el arma vulnerase el suelo con apenas un movimiento, pero sin duda que la solidez del metal y su filo eran extraordinarios. Así, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

Casi una hora más tarde, despertó sincronizándose con el portentoso estruendo de un aullido eó fue su perturbación que su corazón pareció cambiar de lugar, decidiendo que la garganta le diera acogida en vez del pecho. Así lo sintió ella: latiendo allí ferozmente. Quizás fuese por una pesadilla que pareció muy real, mas juraría que algo pasó deslizándose por encima de sus frazadas. Espantada y con sus nervios convertidos en escarpias, intentó escrutar el cuarto, mas no pudo hacerlo: las dos farolas, las mismas que se suponía podían arder por noches enteras, estaban apagadas...

Cuando escuchó una respiración alterada que producía ecos inhumanos, empezó a tembletear peor que una gelatina; estremecimientos espasmódicos acosaron sus extremidades. Tragó saliva rápidamente dos veces, mientras sus facciones se pintaban de angustia. Plagada de miedo, subió las cobijas hasta embozar su rostro. Llamó a Sasuke, pero su voz no salió audible. Ni siquiera ella misma la escuchó. Y, aún si lo hubiese logrado, él jamás podría oírla por la enorme distancia que los separaba. Subió las sábanas hasta taparse completamente, como si ocultarse debajo de ellas pudiese protegerla de algún modo. Su respiración se volvió adrenalínica y las palmas de sus manos se cubrieron de sudor. Acurrucándose, adquirió una instintiva posición fetal, rogando que nada estuviera en su habitación, que todo fuese fruto de su imaginación. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el hemisferio más racional de su cerebro tomó control de su ser. Intencionadamente, calmó su respiración inhalando lentamente. Tras cosa de un minuto, la calma se imbuyó en su ser. Sin embargo, pronto sus oídos tomaron noción de algo peculiar: el viento incrementó su fuerza, pasando de silbar en primer lugar a luego aullar algo que parecía una tétrica condena. Ululaba de una manera que Hinata jamás había escuchado en toda su vida. Sin duda, en la planicie del mar el viento no encontraba ni cadenas montañosas, ni bosques, ni edificios que pudieran detener su avance. Corría libremente, a todo placer.

Tragó saliva una vez más, pensando que si deseaba ser una guerrera tenía que demostrarlo ahora mismo. Se sacó las frazadas que la cubrían e intentó que sus ojos vislumbraran algo. No obstante, la oscuridad era demasiado profunda para atisbar siquiera. Su mano más hábil fue hacia el velador, tanteando a ciegas para hallar la cajita de cerillas. No demoró mucho para que ésta contactara sus dedos. Se irguió lentamente en la cama hasta estar de pie, el techo quedando a sólo algunos centímetros de su cabeza. Estirándose lo más que podía, tanteó la pared que iba más allá del lecho. Casi se cayó del catre, pero logró encontrar la lámpara y enseguida la encendió. Ésta opacó un poco sus temores brindándole la ansiada luz que serviría para revisar el camarote. Empero, la iluminación fue muy tenue, mucho más de lo que ella hubiese deseado. De súbito, escuchó lentos pasos más allá; los mismos la asustaron tanto que la cajita de fósforos cayó de su mano al suelo. Sus puños se abrieron y cerraron de forma ó paralizada en el mismo lugar durante largos segundos, volviéndose la más clara expresión de la palabra miedo. Movió sus ojos de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, como si buscara desesperadamente a alguien. O peor aún...

... Algo...

Desgraciada o afortunadamente, su predadora ansiedad visual no fue satisfecha: la suave luz de la única antorcha no alcanzaba a iluminar los rincones más alejados. Aún así, quiso pensar que no existía ninguna anomalía. Quiso pensar que sólo estaba ella y que los pasos escuchados sólo fueron producto de su alterada imaginación. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba tan sudado que su pijama se pegoteó a prácticamente todas las zonas posibles: piernas, abdomen, pechos, horcajadura, muslos. No parecía que tal reacción fuera causada sólo por una perturbadora quimera, había algo más que el sexto sentido podía reconocer en el ambiente. Por eso el miedo no quería evaporarse; persistía a la vez que helaba su sangre. Casi podía sentir y respirar un efluvio anormal en el aire, como si una abominable presencia estuviera desplazándose por los rincones de su camarote en ese preciso instante. Tragó saliva, erizada hasta la médula, con aquella funesta idea que proyectaba su mente. El sólo creer que algo andaba mal, contribuyó a enervar su alma. Tenía miedo incluso de seguir profundizando en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Si no estaba segura de hallar la luz, no deseaba seguir indagando.

—T-tranquila, Hinata... s-sólo estás imaginando cosas... —se advirtió para calmar la tensión en sus músculos trastocados. Por lo mismo, incluso pensó que le daría un doloroso calambre en alguno.

Tras un suspiro que emanó de sus pulmones como una ignición, pensó en ir al lavamanos por un vaso de agua, ya que la sequedad en su garganta resultaba incómoda y la saliva no resultaba suficiente para aliviar ese opresivo ardor. No obstante, la sola idea de posar sus pies en la alfombra le provocó miedo. Imaginó que una mano horrorosa salía desde debajo de su cama, agarrándola con sus largos y monstruosos dedos. Pasaron más segundos cuestionándose antes de volver a obtener una relativa calma. Se convenció que las locuras de su mente eran provocadas por el espeluznante relato hecho por el capitán. La imaginación podía ser muy maldita. No obstante, cuando ya se había tranquilizado, algo la sobresaltó completamente. Asustada de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron al punto que desearon escapar de sus órbitas a toda velocidad. Hacia el fondo del cuarto, reflejándose en el espejo, vio una tenebrosa sombra desplazándose... ¡cruzando por delante suyo! Algo horrorífico, grotesco de verdad...

Al instante se puso blanca como hoja de papel. La sangre pareció desaparecer de su cara, mientras las perlas que tenía por ojos se estremecían desmesuradamente. Los pasos de aquella sombra se escucharon pese a la mullida alfombra. El pavor que sintió Hinata fue tanto que retrocedió en la cama instintivamente, apretando su espalda a la pared como si quisiera traspasarla. Sintiendo la boca tan árida como un desierto, comenzó a temblar espasmódicamente. La tensión nerviosa, la piel bullendo, el ancho sudor que comenzó a caer por su frente... todo su cuerpo le señalaba a gritos que lo que tenía en frente no era una persona...

La difusa silueta continuó su espectral caminar hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del baño. Se mantuvo ahí unos momentos, mientras Hinata era abordada por una variación de catalepsia. Quería salir corriendo a todo lo que podían dar sus piernas, pero sus músculos no respondían; estaban entumecidos de pavor. Su presión arterial ascendió hasta el punto de la taquicardia. De pronto, como si su capacidad visual hubiera aumentado de un segundo a otro, logró reconocer entre las tinieblas lo que parecía una cabellera larga y fina. Luego de pocos segundos, pero infinitos a la vez, la aviesa figura abrió la puerta. Ésta rechinó un perturbador desgaste, uno propio de la madera vetusta, casi podrida; e hizo el mismo sonido cuando se cerró hasta dejar sólo una hendija libre. Pronto un ruido metálico se oyó por la bañera; lo provocaron los anillos de la cortina al deslizarse por la barra. Luego otro sonido se hizo, uno que indicaba que aquella figura se había dejado caer en la tina, aunque Hinata lo oyó como el crujir de huesos en una desvencijada cripta. Estaba aterrada, tanto que le suplicaba a sus músculos que reaccionaran de una vez. Éstos parecieron hacer caso por fin, pero de una manera incompleta e insuficiente. Comenzó a dar temblorosos pasos de marioneta, como si los hilos de tendones que sujetaban sus piernas fueran a cortarse en cualquier momento.

Se bajó de la cama, manteniendo su mirada siempre hacia la puerta entreabierta del baño. Temió que en cualquier momento la cosa que estaba allí saliera para atacarla. El corazón seguía retumbándole espantosamente en el pecho, mientras el gusto del terror se le atoraba en la garganta. Engarfiados sus nervios, llegó por fin a la puerta que le permitiría escapar. La espada seguía firmemente clavada, por lo que tuvo la seguridad que nadie había entrado a su camarote. Nadie de carne y hueso, por lo menos...

Removió el arma procurando causar el menor ruido posible. En cuanto lo consiguió, intentó abrir la puerta, pero había olvidado que estaba cerrada con llave. Ésta debía estar en la cerradura; suplicó que así fuera, ya que allí la había dejado. Sin perder de vista el tenebroso cuarto de baño, tanteó con sus dedos para encontrar en tres segundos lo que buscaba. Giró el pequeño instrumento, pero, al hacerlo, oyó como la cosa que estaba en la tina comenzaba a andar furiosamente. ¿O tal vez sólo fueran los intensos latidos de su corazón en los oídos? No se quedaría a averiguarlo. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo con el impulso frenético que sólo el terror era capaz de crear. La velocidad que alcanzó fue impresionante; en míseros segundos dejó atrás el pasillo, también la cubierta y bajó las escaleras casi verticales como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces. Se adentró al sector donde estaba el camarote de Sasuke y llegó hasta su puerta para exclamar sin importarle si despertaba al resto de la gente.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ábreme, por favor! —dijo desesperada mientras golpeaba sucesivamente.

Uchiha reaccionó de forma rápida, ya que desde niño había tenido dormivela para estar atento contra cualquier amenaza. No se distrajo pensando en cuál podía ser el motivo de los gritos: rápidamente agarró sus pantalones, se los colocó sin siquiera ajustar el cinturón y corrió los cuatro pasos hacia la puerta. Giró el picaporte y le sorprendió que Hinata se lanzara a sus brazos refugiándose en su pecho sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo. Tenía mucho miedo, podía sentirlo claramente por causa de los temblores que estaba dando su cuerpo; por eso aguantó estoicamente el dolor que le provocó tenerla en su herida. Preocupado, preguntó enseguida el motivo de que estuviera así.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—H-hay alguien en mi cuarto. ¡Hay «algo» en mi cuarto! —subrayó la única palabra que cambió en su segunda frase.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Uchiha, sin darse cuenta que su voz salió preocupada de verdad. Como venía recién saliendo del sueño, las defensas aprendidas que esbozaba su personalidad todavía no despertaban.

—S-sí, pero tengo mucho miedo. Vi algo en mi cuarto —pese a los tartajeos, habló de forma atropellada —. D-de verdad, Sasuke, te juro que hay algo espantoso allí...

El guerrero se mantuvo completamente quieto en el transcurso de algunos segundos. A su forma de pensar, consolar a alguien significaba humillarlo terriblemente, hacerlo sentir tan débil como para darle solaz. El consuelo solamente lo necesitaban los débiles, jamás los fuertes. Sin embargo, conmovido por el sufrir que veía en Hinata, se dejó llevar por primera vez y, usando sus dedos, hizo círculos en su espalda como una manera de darle apoyo. Haberla abrazado como ella lo estaba haciendo con él habría tenido un efecto mayor, pero no estaba acostumbrado a dar semejantes muestras de afecto. De hecho, tratándose de Uchiha, hacer lo que estaba haciendo ya era algo que cabía en lo extraordinario.

—¿Qué viste? —requirió más información.

—A-algo, Sasuke; una especie de sombra que estaba caminando por mi cuarto. Lo digo y me atraviesan escalofríos ahora mismo —hundió su cabeza en su pecho, todavía temblando. Entonces sintió algo llamativo que contactaba su rostro: era la venda sobre el ungüento que cubría la gran herida. Fue sólo entonces que Hinata se percató que, buscando instintivo refugio, estaba abrazándolo por primera vez. Dándose cuenta del sufrimiento que debía estar provocándole, se desapegó de inmediato —. P-perdóname por favor, no fue mi intención causarte dolor —todavía temblorosa, se excusó muy avergonzada.

Él la dispensó con un gesto, continuando enseguida con lo importante: —No viste nada, sólo estás sugestionada. La historia que escuchaste de los suicidios avivó tu imaginación. Tuviste una visión causada por tu miedo; éste puede hacer que un simple juego de luz y sombras sea el más terrible de los demonios.

Hinata dio un paso atrás para esquivar el mentón masculino y verlo directamente a los ojos.

—V-vi algo, Sasuke, e-estoy muy segura —reafirmó sin dudas de ningún tipo. El terror en sus ojos no hacía más que verificar sus palabras.

Él exhaló fastidio. —Iré a revisar, pero estoy seguro que no se trata de nada. Simplemente tuviste una pesadilla muy vívida, muy lúcida, y la creíste verdad.

—Ya estaba despierta.

—Pero sugestionada —insistió con total seguridad. De la parte trasera de su cinturón extrajo dos estiletes que estaban escondidos por dentro del grueso cuero. Hinata se sorprendió abriendo los ojos, pero no tardó en entender que Uchiha, además de sus espadas, siempre debía cargar encima armas ocultas.

—A esta altura si hubo algo en tu habitación, que lo dudo muchísimo, ya se fue. De todos modos echaré una revisión. Mi olfato es excelente, así que si alguien estuvo allí detectaré su aroma.

—T-te acompañaré, no quiero estar sola —dicho esto, se tanteó la zona del hígado como si quisiera calmar un dolor aparecido allí.

Uchiha ni siquiera le asintió. Se puso una camisa para que nadie viese su herida y cerró su cuarto, dirigiéndose al de Hinata con un estilete en cada mano. Subió la escalera sin siquiera afirmarse de la baranda, mientras ella lo seguía a sus espaldas.

—¿P-por qué esos estiletes en vez de tu otra espada?

—En lugares cerrados, como una habitación, son mejores las armas cortas, te dan más maniobrabilidad, capacidad de reacción y no chocan contra obstáculos como sillas o escritorios.

—E-entiendo.

El vigía nocturno, que ocupaba su puesto en el mástil más alto para avistar icebergs u otros barcos, se había percatado de Hinata corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Le gritó para ayudarla en caso de necesitarlo, pero ella ni siquiera le prestó oídos. Ahora veía a Uchiha asomar a cubierta con dos armas en sus manos y pensó que quizás alguien había ofendido a la muchacha. De ser así, pobre de aquel infausto; seguramente moriría de una forma terriblemente sanguinaria. Quiso ofrecerle ayuda a Sasuke o preguntarle qué sucedía realmente, pero su semblante violento le indicó que era mejor no involucrarse. Si alguien fallecía, ya se enteraría más tarde.

Ambos llegaron al camarote de lujo, el cual había quedado con la puerta abierta. Por evidente temor, ella dio dos pasos inconscientes hacia atrás sin querer entrar. Sasuke, entretanto, se adentró sin siquiera esbozar una posición de combate. Sus estiletes se suspendían laxos en sus manos, sin vigilancia alguna. Había una sola lámpara prendida, pero no le molestó lo tenue de la luz, dado que la oscuridad nunca le fue una enemiga. Hinata se atrevió a atravesar el umbral y vio como Sasuke, cabeza mirando hacia el techo, olfateaba el aire de la misma forma en que lo hace un animal salvaje.

—E-en el baño —al decirlo, escalofríos perforaron la carne de su espalda —, en el baño estaba esa cosa espantosa —repitió con voz desmenuzándose en tonos disonantes de congoja.

Uchiha no tardó siquiera un segundo en dirigirse al lugar señalado. Pese a la intensa negrura que había allí, abrió la puerta tranquilamente y se introdujo como si tuviera la misma capacidad visual que un gato o un búho. Olfateó profundamente a la vez que se desplazaba por cada rincón. Cuando cesó su inspección volvió con Hinata, quien estaba sobre la cama, justamente bajo la única farola prendida, como si la luz de ésta pudiera protegerla.

—Sé que la respuesta será negativa —dijo él —, pero la haré sólo para verificar: ¿Robaron algo?

Hinata reaccionó dos segundos después, recogiendo la cajita de cerillas del suelo a fin de prender el resto de luces. Entonces examinó ávidamente, dándose muchos segundos en el proceso. También abrió el armario, cerciorándose que no faltaba nada; la maleta con oro seguía allí.

—N-no robaron nada... —dijo para después entrelazar sus dedos sobre su pecho, como si se tratara de un rezo.

—¿Dónde viste por primera vez aquella sombra?

A Hinata la atacó un fuerte escalofrío antes de responder. —A-allí, cerca del espejo —señaló con su tambaleante índice en el aire.

Acercándose, Sasuke quitó el espejo para descubrir algún pasaje secreto, mas no había nada. Olfateó profundamente derredor, percibiendo, por tan sólo un segundo, un aroma que pareció sobresalir del natural de la habitación. Fue algo ínfimo, pero tuvo la ligera impresión que olió un tipo de perfume; quizás jazmín. Entonces decidió remover los muebles para ver si alguno estaba suelto, constatando que todos estaban firmemente adosados. Aún así, no quedó conforme: sin importarle dañarlos, clavó las puntas de sus estiletes buscando espacios huecos tras ellos. Hizo exactamente lo mismo con las paredes del armario. Luego desplazó sus dedos por debajo del catre, esperando descubrir alguna escotilla escondida, pero no. Podría haber alguna bajo de la alfombra, de modo que, sin importarle en nada, comenzó a rajarla para dejar expuesto el suelo de madera. Hinata no lo detuvo, pues ya pagaría cualquier daño con el oro que tenía disponible. La alfombra quedó hecha jirones y Uchiha comenzó a dar fuertes taconazos a cada paso, buscando algún espacio cóncavo. Por el sonido, descubriría fácilmente cualquier sótano oculto. Nada encontró. La última opción era que hubiera alguna cámara secreta entre las paredes, por lo que, golpeando con la empuñadura de las armas, repitió el mismo proceso que hizo con el suelo. Sin novedades, fue hacia el baño e inspeccionó con igual tenacidad. La revisión fue tan minuciosa, tan metódica, que Hinata quedó realmente asombrada a la par de conmovida. Él realmente quería cuidarla de cualquier peligro.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada —dijo con voz fastidiada cuando terminó por fin —. Fue sólo tu imaginación alterada; seguramente te asustaste con tu propio reflejo en el espejo —volvió a guardar sus estiletes dentro del ahuecado cinturón.

Ella bajó su cabeza, apesadumbrada.

—Y-yo sé que algo vi, Sasuke. Te lo juro.

Él chistó molestia, mientras Hinata secaba el sudor de sus palmas pasándolas por su pijama. Nerviosa, hizo un círculo con su lengua por dentro de su boca. En otras circunstancias jamás diría lo que ahora sí, pero el temor era más fuerte que su pudor. La idea de que anduviera un aterrador espectro era mucho más importante que cualquier vergüenza.

—A-aunque no me creas, yo no quiero dormir aquí nunca más. Por favor, ¿me puedo quedar en tu habitación?

—Ocupa la mía si eso te hace sentir mejor. Yo me quedaré en ésta.

Ella tragó saliva que resonó cuando atravesó su garganta. Su mente daba vueltas como lo hace una cuchara girando dentro de un vaso con agua, pero, al igual que ésta, terminó deteniéndose. Entonces se atrevió a decir lo siguiente:

—Por favor... yo... yo no quiero dormir sola.

Uchiha alzó una ceja, delatando así su sorpresa. No dijo nada, su respuesta fue cruzar sus brazos.

—Sasuke... —intuyó que él deseaba que se explayara —, yo sé que mis sentidos no me engañaron, que no fue mi reflejo en el espejo. S-sé que vi algo anormal en este camarote, algo tenebroso, horrendo. La gente que es muy sensible, como yo, podemos sentir cosas así de manera más fácil. Perdóname por molestarte, pero tengo miedo...

Los ojos de él parecieron llamear. —Si quieres ser una guerrera, debes vencer siempre al temor. No puedes comportarte como si tuvieras cuatro años; ya no eres una niñita que puede darse el lujo de temerle a la oscuridad.

—Lo sé, soy consciente que debo ser más valiente, pero yo todavía no soy una guerrera. Ni siquiera he empezado mi entrenamiento. Además esto es diferente, es algo paranormal, algo que me asusta mucho desde niña.

—Es sólo sugestión; como escuchaste la historia de los suicidios y de las almas en pena que lloran en cubierta, tu mente está propensa a imaginar cosas tenebrosas, pero que en realidad no existen.

—Ay... y-yo jamás te pediría algo así porque mi timidez es muy grande, pero el miedo lo es todavía más. S-sé que esto suena muy feo y poco dama de mi parte, pero, por favor, compartamos habitación aunque sea sólo por esta noche. Yo puedo dormir en el suelo, pero no quiero estar solita —no era su intención, pero su cara angustiada y suplicante le dio todavía más asidero a su petición.

Uchiha la vio tan desvalida, tan temerosa, que se sintió incapaz de darle una negativa. Le molestaba tener que aceptar, porque significaba que Hinata estaba influenciando más de la cuenta en él, que por ella podría cambiar decisiones ya tomadas. Estaba seguro que si volvía a pedirle cualquier cosa usando ese tono sumiso, sería incapaz de decirle que no. Ya lo había convencido de que la acompañara en el viaje y ahora volvía a persuadirlo. Se sentía dominado por una fuerza misteriosa que no sabía si nacía de él o de ella, pero que lo envolvía en una atmósfera de algo que sólo había sentido con sus canes: ternura. Una maldita ternura que un hombre ansioso de venganza no debería padecer. Era algo que comenzaba a disgustarlo bastante.

—Ven a mi cuarto entonces, pero seré yo quien duerma en el suelo. Tú puedes acostarte en mi cama.

—M-muchas gracias de verdad, Sasuke —sonrió al borde de un colapso de alivio. Él no sólo se había preocupado por su bienestar, también tenía la gentileza de prestarle el lecho. Aunque intentara negarlo, era evidente que estaba ablandando su duro corazón con ella.

Una vez que el soldado tomó su espada secundaria y la valija con oro, Hinata cerró con llave su camarote. Después ambos caminaron a través de la cubierta, pero, molesto consigo mismo, Uchiha no le ofreció el brazo como solía hacerlo. La fémina estaba acostumbrándose tanto a hacerlo, que se sintió extraña al ir caminando detrás suyo sin más. Llegaron sin contratiempos a la morada treinta y nueve; entonces él abrió girando el picaporte, el cual cedió enseguida por estar sin llave.

El guerrero prendió una lámpara y sacó su ropa de recambio, preparando con ella una especie de colchón sobre el suelo, a un lado del catre. También formó una cabecera del mismo modo. La de ojos perlados, entretanto, sintió lástima por verlo acomodarse en el piso por su culpa. Uchiha estaba malherido; lo que él necesitaba era una cama cómoda. Estuvo a punto de decirle que compartieran el lecho, que ella podía dormir bajo las frazadas y él por encima, o también al revés, pero no se atrevió. Sasuke podría pensar que en realidad estaba haciendo esto para tener un acercamiento carnal, cuando en realidad no era así. No quería parecer una fácil o una ofrecida, de modo que aguantó las ganas de proponérselo. Sin embargo, su deseo real era compartir la cama. Confiaba en él; más después de ver su actitud para protegerla. Le habría gustado tenerlo a su lado para sentirse segura entre sus brazos. Era definitivo: estaba enamorándose.

—M-me siento tan niña que me da vergüenza. Perdóname, por favor. Me da mucha pena que tengas que dormir en el suelo por mi culpa...

—Despreocúpate —respondió secamente.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por cuidarme.

—Soy tu maestro ahora, así que es sólo mi deber. Puedes dormir completamente tranquila: hasta los espectros le temen a Sasuke Uchiha.

Bajo el alero de aquella portentosa seguridad, Hinata sintió que su espíritu se fortalecía nuevamente. Tras la terrible experiencia recién vivida, la honda angustia terminó por disiparse. Junto a él nada podría sucederle; tenía esa certeza. Pese al modo hosco del guerrero, se sintió protegida de verdad.

Uchiha no apagó la tenue luz de la lámpara, puesto que leería «El Arte de la Guerra» hasta que la somnolencia le volviera; ya sólo le faltaban unas pocas páginas para terminarlo. Entretanto Hinata se puso cómoda en el lecho, cuyo colchón era bastante confortable aún siendo de segunda clase. Cerró sus ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño, mas la adrenalina todavía no se evaporaba de su cuerpo. Curiosa tras muchos minutos, se acercó a la orilla de la cama y vio que Sasuke había dejado la lectura a un lado. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, por lo cual dedujo que quizá ya había caído en el mundo onírico.

—¿Estás dormido? —preguntó en voz muy baja, casi inaudible, para no importunarlo en caso de que así fuera.

—No —fue la escueta respuesta.

—Estoy desvelada... ¿podemos conversar un poquito?

Un silencio se prolongó por varios segundos.

—Habla —ordenó a la vez que sus ojos se abrían, tomando la ruta hacia el techo.

Ella deseaba hacerle al menos una de las preguntas que tenía pendientes, mas quería que éstas fluyeran de manera natural a través de una conversación, no lanzarlas a bocajarro. En primer lugar quiso abordar el tema de los fantasmas, pues había tenido una experiencia espeluznante en su infancia, pero con lo recién vivido prefirió olvidar tal asunto. Más adelante, si el temor un día se apagaba, se lo comentaría a Sasuke. Intentó instalar un par de temas sin mayor relevancia, pero los monosílabos recibidos no fueron nada inspiradores. Entonces decidió arrojarse de una vez con la primera pregunta que la atañía.

—T-tengo una duda... ¿por qué me ofreces tu brazo si con nadie más lo has hecho?

El chistar de él se oyó muy claro por la pequeña habitación. —Veo que Ino anduvo soltando su lengua.

—No te enojes con ella por favor, fui yo quien le preguntó cosas de ti.

Él hizo resonar su fastidio chasqueando sus cuerdas vocales. El prolongado silencio ulterior dio a entender que no respondería.

—A mí... a mí me gustaría mucho saber la razón —insistió ella tras los incontables segundos.

Otro prolongado mutismo se hizo. Hinata esta vez lo aceptó, pues era evidente que estaba reacio a conversar. A su áspera personalidad también había que agregar que debía encontrarse muy cansado, así que sellaría sus labios para no seguir importunándolo. Se giró en la cama dispuesta a conciliar el sueño, pero, para su sorpresa, poco después Sasuke habló.

—Desde que mi corazón se volvió negro, hubo algunas veces en que sentí que mi odio se disipaba un poco. La gran mayoría de esas veces sucedía cuando jugaba con mis perros, ya que ellos eran los únicos que me brindaban paz. Entonces me preguntaba cómo habría sido la vida de no ocurrir la emboscada. A pesar del dolor que me causaba escuchar tu nombre, me cuestionaba cosas. ¿Habríamos sido amigos?, ¿cuál sería tu forma de pensar?, ¿qué motivaba tu vida?, ¿qué tan mimada estarías mientras yo lo había perdido todo? Sí, Hinata, muchas veces pensé en ti —hasta ese momento su vista se posaba en el techo, pero al nombrarla la miró directamente —; la gran mayoría de ocasiones sentía un odio descomunal de por medio, pero otras veces, en cambio, mi mente comenzaba a volar para aplacar el sufrimiento que llevaba por dentro. Nos imaginaba paseando juntos sin que existieran problemas, como si una porción del dolor pudiera ser borrado de esa forma —chistó, inconforme —. Te he ofrecido mi brazo porque, pese a todo, una pequeña parte de mí quería saber cómo habrían sido las cosas sin rencores de por medio. Por eso lo he hecho. Es una manera casi inconsciente de cumplir lo que nunca pudo ser y lo que nunca será: convertirnos en amigos, contarnos confidencias, sonreír juntos.

—Sasuke... —su voz se quebró en pedazos de emoción al decir su nombre. Podía entender perfectamente a qué se refería —. A mí... a mí me gustaba imaginar que mi madre había salido de viaje y que algún día volvería. Antes de dormir, cada día me asomaba a la ventana y esperaba verla aparecer por el inmenso jardín principal, siempre esperanzada. Me tomó años aceptar la verdad de que nunca regresaría... —ensimismada, su mentón se hundió en su pecho con sumo pesar. Sus luceros comenzaron a humedecerse inevitablemente.

Él cerró los ojos por un largo momento. Antes de abrirlos, se masajeó la sobreceja derecha.

—A veces la imaginación te sirve como vía de escape para enfrentar el dolor, para borrar de algún modo el sufrimiento que llevas por dentro. Vivir de una quimera para no morir de realidad. Era por eso que yo nos imaginaba como amigos, contándonos cosas, compartiendo entre sonrisas, pues eso era lo que deseaba cuando partí hacia tu país para conocerte. Lo triste es cuando vuelves a enfrentar la verdad, a ver que las cosas no cambiaron, a comprobar que nada es distinto y que todo sigue igual. Por más que te empeñes en destruir la realidad, ésta siempre vuelve con todo su peso para mortificarte. Que sigue el dolor, que continúa el sufrimiento igual o peor que antes. Que el mundo sigue siendo una mierda en la que no vale la pena vivir.

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pues ella, además de la pérdida temprana de su madre, ahora estaba viviendo algo parecido a lo de él. La gran diferencia era la cantidad de años en que Sasuke llevaba soportando el dolor de su clan injustamente masacrado. Por los enigmáticos giros que solía dar el destino, ahora mismo estaban anestesiando el daño dándose compañía, incluso sentía que estaba enamorándose de él... ¿pero podrían curarse el uno al otro? ¿Sería capaz de ignorar que el hombre enfrente suyo había exterminado todo lo que quería? ¿Acaso él podría mirar de otra forma a la heredera del clan que asesinó a su familia? Era algo tan abominable siquiera pensar la posibilidad de que ambos fueran pareja. La dura realidad era que entre ellos nada debía suceder; lo contrario era sólo una utopía, un cuento de hadas pueril y fantasioso. La vida no era así. Nunca lo sería.

—Los dos estamos y estaremos solos, condenados a sufrir hasta que nos llegue la hora de partir. Tú por culpa mía, yo por culpa de tu clan. Esa es la realidad inmutable —dio su oscuro veredicto.

Por un momento, ella olvidó que la nariz servía para respirar y a cambio lo hizo por la boca abierta, provocando que su garganta se secara de golpe. Tragó saliva para disipar la amarga sensación. En cuanto sintió las manos sudorosas, las secó en la tela de su pijama. Luego aclaró su garganta antes de hablar de nuevo.

—No es cierto —pese a sus pensamientos anteriores, su corazón idealista tuvo la necesidad de negar firmemente esa afirmación —. Ya no estamos solos porque yo estoy contigo y tú estás conmigo. Un Uchiha va a entrenar a una Hyuga, algo que hace sólo un día era completamente impensable —su garganta tambaleó, así que necesitó darse unos segundos para recuperar la solidez de su voz. Decidida, dijo algo que provino más desde su corazón que desde su mente —. Quizá podamos, con la ayuda del otro, sanar las heridas que tenemos en nuestras almas. Tú me puedes enseñar cosas a mí y yo puedo enseñarte otras cosas a ti.

Todo fue silencio después de aquellas palabras, pues Sasuke estaba sopesando éstas. Por alguna razón las expectativas de Hinata crecían sin siquiera saber qué estaba esperando realmente, pero la mente consciente le susurraba que debía mantener los pies en el suelo o podría llevarse una gran decepción.

—Si te voy a entrenar es sólo para pagar una deuda pendiente: me salvaste la vida y no me gusta deberle favores a nadie. Plantear que podemos curar nuestras heridas con amistad, volvernos cercanos, es sólo una tonta ilusión. Demasiado dolor ha corrido entre nosotros para que algo así suceda.

—¿P-pero por qué tienes que ser tan negativo? —replicó rápidamente —. Que esté aquí ahora mismo no es producto de tu imaginación, es producto de tus decisiones. Me acabas de proteger, te has preocupado por mí; eso es algo que nunca hubieras hecho, pero la realidad, el destino, puede ser cambiado a través de nuestras acciones. Si ambos lo queremos, podemos cambiar el dolor. Sólo depende de nosotros, de dejar los rencores de lado, de mostrar que un Uchiha y una Hyuga no tienen porqué estar condenados a odiarse. No tenemos que estar solos, Sasuke; podemos ayudarnos.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —reprochó con ahínco —. ¿Cómo es posible que quieras ayudar al hombre que destruyó a tu clan y a tu país?

—¿Cómo es posible que recién hayas protegido a la sucesora de quienes asesinaron a tu familia?

Otro profundo silencio se hizo. Nuevamente Hinata le demostraba que podía ser endeble en algunas cosas, pero muy fuerte en otras. Hace poco estaba asustadísima por la supuesta sombra que vio en su camarote, pero, asimismo, seguía siendo capaz de argumentar y defender con vigor lo que pensaba.

—Por tu causa me di cuenta que ser dulce y tierna no es lo mismo que ser débil —concluyó asertivamente, expresando abiertamente sus pensamientos —. Puedes ser frágil en ciertas cosas, pero también tienes un gran corazón que te hace fuerte en otras que son más importantes —a lo dicho, el rostro de ella adquirió un tono rubescente —. Sin embargo, no sabes todo lo que hice por mi venganza, todavía no sabes cuán cruel fui. Si lo supieras saldrías huyendo espantada en este mismo instante, porque yo soy peor que cualquier sombra terrorífica que veas. Alguien como yo no tiene, ni merece, redención —nuevamente la voz triste, la misma voz amarga que escuchó cuando le narró su historia de vida.

—Sasuke... —dijo su nombre, conmovida —, ¿entonces qué piensas hacer cuando acabes con Danzo? Si piensas que ya es demasiado tarde para redimirte... ¿qué harás cuando cumplas tu objetivo?

—Eso no es algo que te incumba —volvió a cerrar con llave el candado de su alma.

—A-ahora me incumbe... me incumbe porque me importas —alzó el volumen de su voz sin darse cuenta —. Cuando te pregunté si podría volver a verte en unos meses, me dijiste que para ese tiempo ya estarías en el infierno... ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

—Tengo muchos pecados que pagar, Hinata. Y sólo hay una persona, una sola, que me ayudará a pagarlos. Sólo eso te diré.

—No entiendo...

—Es mejor que no lo entiendas.

En Hyuga, las emociones maximizadas se estaban expresando fisiológicamente a través de la curva triste de sus labios, los ojos húmedos y la saliva acumulándose en su boca. Era como si la melancolía se hubiera materializado en cada centímetro de su ser.

—Sasuke, g-gracias por protegerme hoy —habló dispuesta a torcer la dinámica pesarosa que los envolvía —. Y no importa lo que digas, yo intentaré ser tu amiga. Quiero ayudarte, quiero que me ayudes, quiero que nos apoyemos el uno al otro, que intentemos dejar el dolor atrás. Yo quiero ser mucho más fuerte y tú necesitas perdonarte a ti mismo o el dolor te consumirá. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, podemos destruir el sufrimiento que nos carcome...

—La única forma de curar mis heridas es a través de la venganza. Cuando Danzo muera, todo acabará por fin.

—La venganza no sanará tu corazón. Sé que estás dañado y por eso quieres provocar el mismo daño de vuelta, ¿pero no sería mejor curar tus propias heridas en vez de hacerle otras al resto?

—Hay llagas que nunca cierran. Es por eso que torturaré a Danzo de una forma tan terrible y espantosa que todo lo que hice anteriormente palidecerá ante lo que él vivirá —el tono usado fue terrorífico. Hinata no tuvo susto porque sabía que las palabras no iban dirigidas a ella, pero podría jurar que si el rey lo hubiera escuchado estaría temblando de pavor.

—Sasuke... puedes curar de otra forma las heridas que hay en tu alma...

—¿De qué forma?

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo telepáticamente, ambos se miraron sin soltarse ni parpadear; esperanza contra desesperanza, ternura contra frialdad, ímpetu contra ímpetu. Contactaron las perlas negras y las albinas a un nivel sumamente profundo. Era un enlace sideral que sólo dos almas contrarias, pero gemelas al mismo tiempo, podían forjar.

—P-puedes sanar tu dolor con cariño, con amistad, con confianza...

«Con amor». Esa era la palabra que más ansiaba decir, pero no se atrevió a lanzarla. Estaba segura que únicamente el amor sincero podría curar un alma tan dañada y envenenada como la que Sasuke tenía. La única forma de vencer de raíz al odio provocado por la venganza, era el amor. Sin embargo, asomaba tan difícil ayudarlo, tan difícil aceptar lo que comenzaba a sentir por él. Había matado a su primo delante de sus ojos, exterminó a su clan, a su país. Quizás Uchiha tenía razón después de todo: demasiado dolor había corrido ya. Sin embargo, de súbito recibió algo que renovó sus alicaídas esperanzas.

—Espero que un día encuentres un buen hombre que te haga feliz —su mirada se mantuvo en la albina, sin el tono agresivo que solía esgrimirle —. Alguien como tú se merece alguien de noble corazón —la habitual rudeza se suavizó. Sus palabras deslumbraron asombrosa honestidad, pues fue conmovido por aquella mujer; por su inaudita amabilidad; por su hermosa pureza.

Emocionada, los dedos de ella apretaron una de las sábanas que la cubrían. No supo por qué, pero le dieron ganas de llorar. Estaba segura que palabras así de hermosas nunca se las había dicho a nadie, mas no sintió alegría de recibirlas. Podría deberse al cariz angustioso que había tomado la conversación. O tal vez fuese porque, a pesar de estar juntos en el mismo camarote, su buen deseo la hizo sentirse más distante de él.

—G-gracias, Sasuke...

«Pero quizá... quizás tú podrías ser ese hombre... si tan sólo te dieras cuenta que tú sí podrías cambiar hacia una persona de bien, que nunca es demasiado tarde para hacerlo». Estuvo a punto de darle libertad a esos pensamientos, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

—Estoy muy cansado, Hinata —interrumpió la divagación de ella —. Voy a dormir.

—Si-siento haberte desvelado... buenas noches, Sasuke. Gracias por cuidarme y perdóname por quitarte tu cama. Estás malherido y dormirás en el suelo por mi culpa —dijo exánime, apagada completamente. Realmente se sentía muy mal. Tras muchos segundos, agregó —. P-por favor, sé que puede sonar feo... —su rostro se ruborizó ardorosamente —, pero si quieres puedes dormir aquí —conmovida por su estado precario, logró superar la vergüenza —. Y-yo confío en ti.

Uchiha cerró sus ojos un largo momento, conteniendo un maldito suspiro de emoción. A pesar de todo lo que le hizo, Hinata igualmente le brindaba una confianza que no se merecía. ¿Pero pensaría igual si le dijera que ha torturado a su padre de una pavorosa manera? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se lo dijera ahora? No debería importarle en nada su reacción, pero ya es demasiado tarde... Hinata le importa mucho. Por eso no quiere verla sufrir de nuevo. Ahora que confía en él, no quiere decepcionarla ni provocarle dolor. Era una tontería sentimental que desde un principio deseó evitar, mas no pudo hacerlo.

—Aquí estoy bien —rechazó la oferta finalmente. Aunque en su debilitado estado actual sería imposible caer en tentaciones carnales, podría ansiar darle inofensivas caricias que podrían malinterpretarse.

—Perdóname por ser una niña miedosa...

Uchiha la miró atentamente, pero sólo la mitad de esa hermosa cara sobresalía por sobre el catre. Y él quería más.

—Acercáme tu rostro un poco.

—S-sí —su petición la sorprendió, pero hizo caso sin ninguna demora.

Podría deberse a la intimidad que solía crear la noche; podría ser porque la había visto sufrir intensamente muchas veces; quizás fuera porque el mismísimo destino lo quiso así, pero Sasuke, inundado por una total compasión y embelesado por la mirada de niña que le confiaba, alzó su mano para acariciar las mejillas rubescentes de ella. La contempló como el ángel que era; ese ángel que se ha metido en su alma como un tóxico veneno que le hace reverberar emociones y traicionar sus propias lealtades. De forma irremisible, esa mujer se ha convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida. Lamentablemente, ella está casi a la altura de su sed de venganza; podría competir contra ésta inclusive. Y lo peor era que ya no puede remediarlo, simplemente la quiere. Precisamente por eso, es que le dirá algo muy importante:

—Hinata... no sabes cuanto odiaré las siguientes palabras —dijo entredientes —, pero no me cabe duda que alguien como tú se las merece —se tomó muchos segundos antes de continuar —: perdóname por todo el daño que te causé —aunque en la última frase su tono quiso ser impersonal, la potencia emotiva que desprendió fue indudable.

Cuanta fuerza podía tener el lenguaje que emerge desde la profundidad del pecho; tanto brío que las lágrimas treparon enseguida en la bella fémina. Su alma y su cuerpo se deshicieron de emoción. Sasuke Uchiha, el demonio, el despiadado, el cruel guerrero, se había atrevido a darle una frase que jamás imaginó recibir, dejando atrás su inmenso orgullo por ella. Sus luceros albinos se fijaron en los de él como si hacerlo significara abandonar el dolor. Entonces comprendió que, aunque el sufrimiento agobie sobremanera por incontables días, la vida sí puede hallar un sentido distinto. Sus lágrimas no recorrieron sus mejillas: cayeron directamente sobre el rostro de Uchiha, quien, cerrando los párpados como si entrara en trance, las recibía como si fueran capaces de purificarlo. Hyuga no supo qué pensar; tampoco sabía qué estaba sintiendo. Lo único que tenía claro es que el consuelo y la esperanza se hermanaron en su ser de una manera perfecta.

—Sasuke... muchas gracias...

Uchiha lo había negado rotundamente, pero, después de todo, tal vez sí había una pequeña esperanza para ambos...

* * *

Entre una doble fila de lujosas esfinges marmóreas que alegóricamente protegían el castillo, un informante de confianza caminaba por la antesala que llevaba hacia el cuarto del trono. Solicitó audiencia urgente con el noctámbulo monarca, de modo que la guardia imperial, tras consultar a Shimura, permitió el paso del súbdito. Éste avanzó por el inmenso salón sostenido por inmensas columnas cubiertas de bajorrelieves simbólicos. Las paredes estaban bañadas en oro, mientras diversos objetos de lujo decoraban como muestra de vasto poder: ánforas, esculturas, pinturas, trofeos de guerra. Era un sitio que parecía un templo dedicado al más poderoso de los dioses. Ni siquiera un faraón o un emperador podrían alardear semejante ostentación, pues Danzo quería dejar tales títulos como simples nimiedades. Su lugar en la historia ocuparía un pedestal mucho más grande que cualquiera de ellos.

El lacayo caminó a través de la fina alfombra hasta llegar al trono; entonces se arrodilló con la cabeza gacha en señal de completa sumisión.

—Majestad, le traigo una información muy importante: el general Uchiha zarpó hace unas dos horas hacia el país al otro lado del mar. Lo más extraño es que lo vieron con una mujer Hyuga tomada de su brazo y, además, dejó la orden dada de que estaba bajo su protección.

Los pequeños orbes de Danzo parecieron hundirse en sus órbitas, encogiéndose todavía más. Ese soplo era obviamente erróneo.

—¿Sasuke protegiendo a una Hyuga? Eso es completamente imposible; me sería más fácil creer que un ejército de dragones viene a destronarme —se burló a la vez que bebía un lujoso vino de pura cepa.

—Señor, hay múltiples testigos de sus ojos albinos y, previendo su cuestionamiento, me tomé la libertad de traerlos acá mismo. Si quiere puede verlos para que ellos corroboren la información. El general Uchiha dejó la orden que si alguien se atrevía a tocarle un solo pelo pagaría las terribles consecuencias con él.

El rey, quien ya parecía más un emperador, se llevó la mano al mentón. Mientras divagaba, se dio un masaje allí por varios segundos.

—Primero dame más información, luego llamaré a esas personas para verificarla. ¿Esa mujer cómo era? ¿Una niña quizás adolescente, una joven adulta o alguna anciana?

—Una joven de la edad del general Uchiha, de grandes senos que le rebotaban mucho al correr.

—Hinata... —musitó para sí mismo. No la había visto desde meses antes que estallara la guerra, pero, incluso recién iniciada su adolescencia, ella ya destacaba por el hermoso tamaño de sus pechos.

El nombre que escapó de Danzo fue dicho de manera tan tenue que el súbdito apenas logró oírlo, entiendiendo que no le había hablado directamente. Esperó alguna respuesta más expresiva del rey, pero al ver que sostuvo el silencio decidió seguir detallando.

—Corrió a través del puerto gritando el nombre del general de una forma muy sorprendente, como si lo necesitara.

—¿Como si necesitara a Sasuke? —preguntó Shimura al tiempo que, completamente anonadado, necesitó dejar el vaso de vino tinto a un lado.

—Sí, señor. Parecían una pareja.

—¿Una pareja? —repitió la afirmación como una pregunta, pues realmente no podía creer semejante cosa.

—Sí, majestad —ratificó el sirviente con total seguridad.

Los movimientos naturales del soberano, tales como la respiración o los parpadeos, se detuvieron del todo por un lapso de unos cuatro segundos. Se convirtió en una verdadera estatua. Pasó otros segundos inmóvil hasta que hizo un movimiento al llevar una mano a su barbilla, muy pensativo.

—Que los testigos se presenten ante mí —ordenó para después recuperar el aire faltante por medio de dos grandes respiros.

Una vez que el rey guerrero constató la veracidad de los hechos con los testimonios recibidos, despachó a todos para quedar en soledad. Necesitó levantarse de su trono, ya que era una información muy asombrosa como para digerirla fácilmente. Caminó lentamente de izquierda a derecha, meditabundo. Cada unos cuantos pasos se detenía, para luego reanudar la casi inconsciente marcha. Una Hyuga y un Uchiha emparejados era como que el cielo y la tierra se mezclaran, que el sol y la luna salieran al mismo tiempo o que el agua se juntara con el aceite. Una locura demencial, y, sin embargo, así parecía ser. Llevó una mano a su frente, para después volver a sentarse en su trono. La palma de su diestra sostuvo el mentón mientras los dedos tamborileaban su mejilla. Usando la izquierda, acarició la zona en donde debería haber un bigote si no lo rasurara. Entre sus pensamientos, respiró profundamente de tanto en tanto. Llegó a variadas conclusiones, pero la que más le importó fue esta: una chica especial podía tocar el corazón del más rudo de los varones. Con sus vastos años de experiencia —la mejor maestra de todas—, sabía que no debía subestimarse la influencia que una mujer podía ejercer sobre un hombre. Recordó historias trágicas de grandes guerreros y reyes que lo habían perdido todo por el amor de una. Sansón, Claudio, Marco Antonio y un largo etcétera. Por eso él tenía muy claro que nunca debía darle tanta confianza a una mujer, pues la única función de éstas era follar y servir.

¿Qué relación había entre Sasuke y Hinata? ¿De verdad serían una pareja? ¿Realmente el guerrero más fuerte formó un vínculo con una Hyuga? Uchiha tenía muchísima experiencia en combate y sentía un odio colosal hacia el clan que exterminó a su familia, pero también era un hombre joven, uno capaz de caer en los encantos de una chica sobresaliente. Frunció sus labios, manteniéndolos así un rato. Luego su mirada se reavivó cuando llegó una interesante idea a su mente. Tal vez se equivocaba rotundamente, pero, si el siguiente movimiento era acertado, entonces tendría un gran as bajo la manga.

Encargó a uno de sus guardias que llamase al mayor esclavista de la ciudad, ex-integrante de sus fuerzas de élite. Éste se presentó unos treinta y cinco minutos después, sin arrodillarse aunque sí haciendo un saludo militar.

—Kakuzu, te tengo una oferta muy generosa, una que no podrás rechazar.

—Lo escucho atentamente, majestad. Usted sabe que por la cantidad de dinero apropiada, feliz vendería a mi madre al mismísimo Diablo —los avarientos ojos brillaron al imaginar que se bañaba con áureas monedas como acompañantes. Tenía claro que si el rey lo había mandado llamar, era por un asunto muy importante.

—Te ofrezco veinte monedas de oro si aceptas una misión. Y cincuenta si la cumples exitosamente —por tal cantidad, nadie sería mejor para su encargo que el hombre enfrente suyo.

Como el hábil negociante que era, Kakuzu siempre procuraba ocultar sus emociones cual jugador de póker, mas la astronómica cifra mencionada hizo que su semblante resplandeciera emoción.

—Treinta por aceptarla y otros setenta por cumplirla satisfactoriamente. Cien en total —precisó sin parpadear.

Desde un principio, Danzo predijo que el codicioso hombre aumentaría la cifra. Por ello, no se hizo mayor problema en aceptar el regateo. Luego dio su orden:

—Quiero que busques personalmente a cualquier Hyuga sobreviviente, en especial a una niña que ya debe ser una adolescente. Hanabi es su nombre. Búscala en cada tribu, aldea, pueblo, ciudad, colonias aledañas, fincas, fundos, feudos. Remueve hasta las piedras si es necesario, ocupando a todos los soldados que necesites. Encontrarla a ella es de prioridad alfa. Si Hanabi sigue con vida, caerá inevitablemente en mis garras... —una sonrisa perversa formó su alcoholizada boca. Una sonrisa que incluso pareció siniestramente lujuriosa...

* * *

_Continuará._


	17. Capítulo Decimoséptimo

_Hola! Espero que, pese a la pandemia, tanto sus familias como ustedes estén muy bien. También muchas gracias por los comentarios, pues créanme que son la motivación para seguir actualizando de manera regular. La gente amable como ustedes es la que me hace tener fe en el mundo todavía (aunque suene dramático xD). _

_Esta vez me centré principalmente en el entrenamiento de Sasuke a Hinata, escribiéndolo mientras escuchaba canciones míticas de Rocky (ideales para inspirarse en este tema :P). Me divertí escribiendo esto y ojalá también les resulte interesante, aunque de todos modos será la única vez en que abordaré la práctica a fondo. _

* * *

La luz de la única antorcha prendida es tenue; aquello le da todavía más intimidad a la estampida de emociones que los sofoca a ambos. Solos en la vastedad del océano, todo lo demás dejó de existir. La temperatura del camarote pareció elevarse y, sin poder evitarlo, sus miradas se atrapan sin ser capaces de librarse. La química entre ellos es tan abrumadora que parecen condenados a sentir lo vedado por la moral. Ella está prohibida para él; él está prohibido para ella. Sin embargo, la tentación derrite sus corazones y debilita el respeto a sus difuntos. La magia que tienen el uno sobre el otro es adictiva, enceguecedora, enloquecedora. No debería estar permitido tener tanta química cuando ha corrido tanto dolor, pero la tienen de una manera indubitable. Por tal razón, de Sasuke nacen las siguientes palabras:

—No llores, Hinata.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, ya que, pese al tono duro de su voz, en los ojos negros se leía algo que podía ser interpretado como afecto.

—¿P-por qué?

Sasuke masticó las siguientes palabras como si le costara mucho decirlas, pero el ambiente íntimo que se había creado lo ayudó a ser completamente honesto.

—Por alguna razón no me gusta verte llorando.

Hinata quiso profundizar en el motivo, pero entendió que con Sasuke no había que ahondar más de la cuenta o terminaba cerrándose inevitablemente. Había que tener el tacto preciso para indagar en los momentos adecuados y haciendo las preguntas correctas.

—Perdóname... sé que seré una guerrera y que debo endurecer mi corazón, p-pero tus disculpas me conmovieron mucho. No son lágrimas de dolor, son de emoción —apretó fuertemente los párpados para contener el testimonio líquido de su sentir. La mano que el soldado sostenía en su mejilla la hizo sentir reconfortada. Era una caricia físicamente tosca, propia de alguien como Sasuke, pero inmensamente significativa en lo espiritual —. Para mi pesar, siempre fui más sensible que la mayoría de la gente. Te parecerá una tontería muy grande, pero, muchas veces, se me caían las lágrimas sólo por ver en la calle gente descalza y con hambre. Siempre tenía que ocultarlas porque avergonzaba a mi padre y me increpaba duramente por ser una débil sentimental. Tú, en cambio, me consuelas. Cuando te despedías antes que yo abordara este barco, incluso me dijiste que no importaba cuantas veces llorase mientras siguiera luchando contra la adversidad —sus luceros se abrillantaron aún más —. Es muy extraño que, después de todo lo que ha pasado, contigo pueda llorar sin sentirme culpable por hacerlo. E-es señal de la confianza que estoy sintiendo contigo —sus carrillos fueron invadidos por el calor, aunque extrañamente no se sintió nerviosa como otras veces en que eso le sucedía.

Él entrecerró sus ojos por lo sorpresivo del apunte. Que le diera solaz era un detalle del que no se había percatado, algo casi involuntario. Quiso contestar rápidamente, pero las palabras se hicieron rebeldes en su garganta. Cualquier oración coherente quedó atascada.

Ella, ante el mutismo de él, continuó de forma sorprendentemente segura. —Sé que, a diferencia mía, tú nunca quieres llorar porque eres muy orgulloso. También sé que quizá después de este viaje nunca más nos veamos, pero, si un día nos encontramos nuevamente, me gustaría que supieras... me gustaría que supieras que contarías con mi apoyo, que no estarías solo, que conmigo no tienes porqué ser siempre el más fuerte de todos. Im-imagino que serlo todo el tiempo cansa mucho, más cuando llevas un sufrimiento tan grande en tu corazón; por eso recuerda que también tienes derecho a desahogarte. Me gustaría mucho que pudieras ser libre del dolor, que no fueras tan orgulloso conmigo, que en tu corazón pudieras traer de vuelta al niño noble que alguna vez fuiste...

La mano de Uchiha que todavía se movía en la mejilla femenina, se congeló por completo. Resopla su frustración de manera tan sonora que antes pareció haber absorbido todo el aire del camarote. No le gusta que exista una persona como Hinata porque está comenzando a cambiar sus parámetros de vida. Odios, guerras, crímenes, la avaricia de que el dinero importe mucho más que las personas... todo eso lo había aceptado como la verdadera naturaleza humana, tal como Maquiavelo también lo haría más adelante. Sasuke estaba seguro que ni siquiera en el infierno habrían seres más perversos que los humanos, pues éstos eran la verdadera representación de la maldad. Esa era la verdad enquistada en su alma, verdad aprendida en base a su propia experiencia de dolor. Sin embargo, ella le hace pensar que la bondad sí existe, que permanente nobleza en el alma no era sólo una idealista ilusión.

—Si el mundo fue injusto conmigo, yo seré injusto con el mundo —dijo de improviso —. Si el mundo me odió, yo lo odiaré aún más. Si el mundo me repletó de dolor, yo le devolveré todavía más dolor —a sus palabras, Hinata pestañeó asombro dos veces. Intentó darle una respuesta a Sasuke, pero sus labios sólo consiguieron pronunciar una sílaba que no desembocó en ninguna palabra. Él continuó hablando, pero esta vez cerrando los ojos —. Todo eso era lo que pensaba antes de conocerte, Hinata —ella sintió como su corazón dejó de impulsar sangre, trepando hacia sus ojos para latir, en cambio, lágrimas de emoción —. No sé como lo haces, pero alguien como tú me hace sentir que la esperanza sí existe.

—Sasuke... —fue tan conmovida que no pudo decir nada más.

—Eres un alma tan bondadosa que asombras sobremanera —dicho esto, abrió sus párpados para encajarle su negra mirada —. Tú deberías habitar en las estrellas y no en un mundo de mierda como este —le dijo sinceramente, sin filtro alguno. Fue su alma quien habló, nadie más que ésta.

La fémina enmudeció sin poder eludirlo. Le pareció que hielo cubrió sus cuerdas vocales e ingirió saliva como si ésta fuera agua tibia que pudiera descongelarlas. —Gracias por pensar algo tan bonito de mí, pero no soy la única persona bondadosa en el mundo. Aunque no lo creas, hay más gente que te puede hace pensar que la humanidad sí tiene un futuro, que no todo es violencia y dolor, que de verdad hay esperanza. A veces se ve tanta maldad que pareciera que la gente buena no existe, pero sólo hay que buscar para encontrarla.

Él irradió clara incredulidad a través de su semblante. —No, Hinata. Podría buscar por el mundo entero y vivir incontables siglos, pero no hallaría a otra persona tan buena como tú —siseó como si le molestara admitirlo, mas esa era la única verdad para él.

—Sasuke... —musitó, inundada de sentires.

Mientras él seguía acariciando los pómulos femeninos de una manera más sutil que antes, ella necesitó abrir su boca para reanudar el suministro de oxígeno que la emoción interrumpió. Y, a sabiendas que como futura guerrera debía empezar a endurecer su corazón, llevó cuidadosamente su zurda para despejar las lágrimas que empañaban sus albinas perlas. Accidentalmente, sus dedos anular y meñique tocaron el pulgar diestro de Uchiha; fue apenas un somero contacto, pero ambos detuvieron sus movimientos, incrementando la compenetración que sus antónimos luceros forjaban. Pudieron romper el toque al primer instante, pero no hubo atisbo de incomodidad en ninguno de los dos. De hecho, impulsadas por una fuerza desconocida, las manos fueron girándose poco a poco, hasta que, sin siquiera saber por qué razón o en cuanto tiempo lo hicieron, ambas palmas quedaron juntas. El dulce calor de sus pieles se propagó del uno al otro, expresando lo que sus labios no se atrevían. Sin despegar sus emocionadas miradas, la palma más pequeña fue deslizándose sobre la más grande, amoldándose cariñosamente al tiempo que el contacto visual permanecía de una manera increíble. La discrepancia entre sus manos era notable; la de Hinata parecía la de una niña comparada a la grande de Sasuke. La de él es fuerte, áspera, callosa. La de ella es suave, lisa, dócil. Una vez más quedaba claro cuán opuestos eran los dos. Sin embargo, pese a las diferencias, los dedos cooperan ordenándose de tal forma que cada uno toca a su compañero del otro lado: pulgar con pulgar, índice con índice, corazón con corazón, anular con anular, meñique con meñique. Permanecieron así por muchos segundos, para finalmente terminar entrelazándose intensamente. El afecto germinó de una manera que ambos hubiesen querido volver eterna. Por ello, los órganos prensiles siguen unidos, pues no quieren soltarse jamás. Ni Hinata ni Sasuke hubieran imaginado que algo así pudiese significar tanto, tanto que realmente les resultaba indescriptible. No era un beso, un abrazo o hacer el amor, pero el acto de tocarse de ese modo suscitó una mancomunión esplendorosa. ¿Cómo un simple contacto manual podía provocarles una emoción tan grande? Seguramente a muchos les sería poco significativo, pero no sucede así con quienes conocen lo que es el dolor más terrible y la soledad más cruenta.

¿Qué diablos están sintiendo?

¿Por qué demonios se ansían tanto?

¿Por qué se necesitan de esta maldita manera?

¿Cómo era posible que el enlace formado fuese tan mágico, impresionante e irreal?

Quizás ambos ya sabían la razón, pero era muy difícil aceptarla. Por ello, aunque le cuesta hacerlo, Sasuke rompe el enlace porque así debe ser. Hinata se entristece al instante, pero no pregunta nada, pues sabe perfectamente la respuesta. Pese a todo cuanto los separa, este momento tan breve en el tiempo se volvería sempiterno en sus corazones.

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Decimoséptimo**_

* * *

Hinata despertó sintiéndose descansada. La luz de la antorcha seguía ardiendo, de modo que pudo ver la hora en el reloj que había en el velador: eran las once con dos minutos. Al parecer había dormido muy bien gracias a sentirse protegida por Uchiha. Recordando a éste, se impulsó con los brazos hasta la orilla de la pequeña cama a fin de contemplarlo: seguía durmiendo. Su pecho encaraba hacia el techo, de modo que su vendada herida destacaba. Quizás su dolor no lo dejaba dormir en otra posición. Lo observó atentamente, transformando su mirada en tentación. Nunca había sido una chica que se fijase en lo físico, pero tampoco significaba que fuera ciega. Debía reconocer que Sasuke era un hombre bello como pocos. Y durmiendo tranquilamente, su semblante lucía tan pacífico que lo hacía incluso más atractivo. Sin conocerlo previamente, nadie podría imaginar que tal joven era el terrible guerrero temido por incontables naciones. Mientras repasaba su rostro, recordó las disculpas que él le había dado por el daño causado, la emoción fulgurante que brillaba en sus negros ojos durante la conversación de anoche, el inolvidable enlace que formaron sus manos. Uchiha definitivamente tenía bondad, por lo cual estaba más segura que nunca de algo: no clavarle el cuchillo fue la decisión correcta.

Conmovida, sintió el impulso de acariciarle las mejillas como él lo hizo con ella. Los dedos de su diestra se movieron en el aire, aunque, divertida, recordó que a partir de ahora debía utilizar la zurda para todo. ¿Si le acariciaba el rostro despertaría? ¿Si le tocaba los cabellos saldría del sueño? Su timidez toda la vida la había coartado y, siendo sincera consigo misma, ya estaba harta de reprimirse siempre. Respiró profundo para aunar fuerzas, dispuesta a darle una caricia. Si despertaba, le diría que deseaba verificar si acaso tenía fiebre. Tal era la excusa perfecta, así que respiró hondo nuevamente y movió su izquierda hacia la faz masculina. Manteniendo su mano a sólo centímetros de la piel, dudó por varios segundos entre hacerlo y no hacerlo. Finalmente, tanto por vergüenza como para dejarlo dormir tranquilo, no se atrevió.

Ya podía sentir pasos en cubierta dando señal del ajetreo matinal. Observó atentamente el camarote, dándose recién cuenta de cuán pequeño era realmente. Un velador, un estrecho armario y un espejo de cuerpo entero eran las únicas cosas que amenizaban la visión. El baño que había tras la puerta de la derecha debía ser igual de diminuto. Parpadeó asombro al constatar la enorme diferencia que había entre viajar en primera y segunda clase.

De pronto, el barco se meció más de la cuenta y Uchiha despertó abriendo lentamente sus ojos. A fin de eliminar su lasitud, estiró sus brazos hacia el techo.

—Bu-buenos días —saludó ella reaccionando a su movimiento y esquinándose más en la cama para observarlo mejor —. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

El castrense no respondió, aunque desvió su entrecerrada mirada hacia ella. Parpadeó dos veces e irguió su espalda, dispuesto a levantarse.

—Hace tus necesidades y báñate —ordenó tal como cuando era su amo —; yo aprovecharé de explorar el barco, pues un guerrero siempre debe conocer de manera perfecta los lugares que le rodean —le señaló como lección —. Volveré en media hora, me ducharé y empezaremos tu entrenamiento.

—E-entiendo —dijo sin sorprenderse de su modo brusco, pues ya lo conocía bien —, ¿pero no piensas tomar desayuno? Hace muchas horas que no comes nada —señaló preocupada por tal asunto.

—Ya es tarde —dijo mirando el reloj —, así que saltaremos directamente al almuerzo.

—De acuerdo, pero también tengo que cambiar el ungüento de tu pecho —agregó con dosis de timidez —. La señorita Ino me pasó una hierba que te ayudará a sanar tu herida —explicó.

—Sasuke Uchiha no necesita de ningún remedio.

Y ahí estaba su orgullo nuevamente. Hinata sintió que de tener una escoba en las manos la habría partido en esa cabeza tan terca.

—Tuviste un ataque cardíaco, ¿no te das cuenta de la gravedad de eso? —reprochó con confianza —. Todavía sigues en un estado grave, pero viajaste tres veces en el carruaje, no has comido nada durante más de treinta horas y, para colmo, hiciste un gran esfuerzo revisando mi habitación por mi culpa —dijo muy apenada —. Tienes que preocuparte por tu salud, Sasuke —recomendó endulzando su voz —. Sé que eres el más fuerte de todos y que tienes un tremendo orgullo, pero también eres un ser humano. Yo también quiero cuidarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo anoche. Prepararé el ungüento y te lo traeré pronto, ¿sí? —inconscientemente afloró su carita más sumisa y tierna, la que podría convencer incluso a un ogro.

Inexorablemente, el guerrero sintió maldita ternura brotando en su ser. Hinata había sonado tan maternal que conmovía. Se sintió tan querido como un niño pequeño por su hermana mayor. Maldita fuese la hora en que aceptó viajar junto a ella. Sin poder evitarlo, un gruñido amorfo fue la respuesta que surgió de su boca cerrada. En el lenguaje «sasukiano» eso significaba que aceptaba.

Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo. —Gracias por hacer caso alguna vez en tu vida.

Otro gruñido fue la respuesta dada. Luego se fue sin más.

Hyuga abrió la puerta del tocador, constatando lo compacto que era. Le sorprendió que hubieran dos sanitarios, aunque fue el ubicado a media altura en la pared el cual le llamó la atención. Nunca había visto uno así, pero no tardó en entender que se trataba de un urinario para hombres, pues al orinar de pie bastaba una sola zozobra para causar accidentes poco higiénicos. También había un lavamanos con un espejo, un par de anaqueles para sostener los objetos de higiene personal y, ocupando un estrecho rectángulo, la bañera. Ésta tenía una floreada cortina a fin de evitar que el agua salpicase hacia fuera. Todo relucía excelsa limpieza, por lo que no tuvo quejas ni reparos.

Tras darle libertad a sus esfínteres se duchó tranquilamente, aunque el agua salió bastante fría. Sin embargo, no se quejaría por ello. Recordó como Uchiha soportaba esa horrible herida en su pecho sin dar siquiera señales de molestia, de modo que ella no podía ser menos. Se lavó los dientes, se vendó firmemente los senos, se colocó su blusa y dejó para el final los pantalones. Eligió los que más le gustaron, unos de un tono morado, pero se dio cuenta de que le quedaban algo cortos, pues dejaban piel libre unos diez centímetros por sobre el tobillo. De pronto, coloreó sus mejillas al darse cuenta que todos en el barco la mirarían tanto por llevar pantalones como por su entrenamiento. Le daría mucha vergüenza, pues lo que menos le gustaba era llamar la atención. Sin embargo, agitó su mente para quitarse esos pensamientos de encima; iba a ser una guerrera igual que Ino, de modo que tenía que dejar su timidez de lado definitivamente. Justo cuando pensaba en ello, regresó Sasuke. Éste la miró concienzudamente, lo que incrementó el color en su rostro.

—¿Q-qué opinas? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras tomaba la tela del pantalón entre sus manos. Y hecha su pregunta, tomó conciencia de cuanto quería agradarle a él. A nadie más que a él.

—Te queda corto, pero se te ve bien. Hasta podrías implantar una nueva moda —dijo tan serio como siempre.

—Y-yo siento que me quedan más ajustados de la cuenta, voy a llamar la atención así.

—Por el solo hecho de usar pantalones llamarás la atención igualmente, así que no te preocupes por tonterías.

—Ti-tienes razón —tras unos segundos, dijo más animada. Luego agregó —. Mientras te duchas iré a prepararte el ungüento.

Un gruñido obtuvo por respuesta, a lo cual Hinata sonrió. A veces las actitudes de Sasuke colindaban más con las de un animal que con las de una persona, aunque por lo menos esta vez no había puesto protestas.

La fémina salió del camarote, dirigiéndose a cubierta. Preguntándole a marineros llegó a la cocina y, con permiso del chef principal, aprovechó de moler la hierba medicinal con una piedra cónica que cumplía la función de mortero. La crema resultante la guardó en un frasco de madera que amablemente un cocinero le pasó. También aprovechó de prepararse un té que se sirvió en un tazón de álamo. No le sorprendió el hecho que nada en Jiren fuese de cristal, pues con los repentinos remezones se rompería fácilmente. Como última acción, a la jarra le colocó la tapa rosca que impedía que el líquido se derramara. En medio de ella había un agujero por donde se introducía una bombilla que servía para beber el contenido. Después de ingerirlo, se dirigió hacia el camarote sintiendo las miradas de sorpresa que tripulantes y pasajeros le dedicaban por vestir pantalones. Hizo lo posible por ignorarlas, pero de todos modos sus tímidos nervios se inquietaron.

Antes de entrar a la habitación de Uchiha, preguntó tímidamente si ya había terminado su ducha. Éste le respondió afirmativamente, por lo que Hinata se introdujo sin dilación. Él vestía únicamente sus pantalones, mientras se secaba sus cabellos con una toalla azul. La herida en su pecho ya no tenía la cataplasma y Hinata apretó el entrecejo por lo roja que todavía se veía. Parecía recién haber sido cauterizada, pero, aún así, él no se quejaba en ningún momento. Su resistencia al dolor era evidentemente muy alta.

Ruborosa, destapó el frasco para aplicar el remedio en el pecho herido, pero Sasuke se lo quitó rápidamente e inició el proceso de untárselo. Ino recomendó que era mejor que lo hicieran manos femeninas, pero el movimiento del guerrero fue tan fulminante que no alcanzó siquiera a protestar.

—Abriste el frasco con la diestra —dijo cuando terminó de aplicar el ungüento y vendar su tórax, mirándola fijamente mientras alardeaba recriminación —, así que ahora mismo te la amarraré al cuerpo.

Se le había olvidado completamente ese detalle. Era la primera muestra que usar la mano menos hábil necesitaba concentración constante, misma que había perdido por distraerse ante las miradas que recibían ella y sus pantalones. Por lo visto, usar la zurda no sólo servía para mejorar su habilidad con ella, sino también para aumentar su nivel de compromiso mental.

—No me la amarres, por favor. Mi entrenamiento comenzará a partir de ahora —indicó el reloj que ya señalaba las doce —. Además haré flexiones de brazos después del almuerzo, así que necesito ambos —añadió como válido argumento. No quería tener su diestra aprisionada, mucho menos de manera tan rápida. Desde ahora estaría mucho más atenta para no cometer el mismo error.

—Aceptaré tu excusa esta vez —dijo sorprendentemente permisivo —, pero ya sabes: si a partir de ahora te veo usando la diestra te la ataré al cuerpo —agregó endureciendo su voz.

—Sí, señor —hizo un travieso saludo militar, llevando su mano zurda a la sien. Luego comentó algo con una expresiva sonrisa —. Estoy ansiosa por recibir mi primera lección, ¡qué emoción! —no era su intención exclamar, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía como una loba con dos lunas para aullar —. ¿Qué me enseñarás hoy?

—Primero que todo te daré unos consejos generales, pero muy importantes, así que pone atención porque no los repetiré —le presionó la frente dos veces con su índice.

—¡Sí!

—Ten esto siempre presente: el miedo es algo natural, así que debes aceptarlo. Es una reacción biológica que prende tus músculos y aviva tus sentidos. Seguramente cuando viste a ese supuesto espectro te volviste más rápida que nunca, ¿verdad?

—S-sí —no tartamudeó por costumbre, sino por causa del horrible recuerdo que arribó a su mente.

—El temor te mantiene alerta ante el peligro, no es algo malo sentirlo, pero debes dominarlo. Y para dominarlo primero debes aceptarlo. No creo que tú tengas problemas porque eres mujer, pero para un hombre es muy difícil admitir al miedo, de modo que nos cuesta lidiar con él.

—¿T-tú has sentido miedo alguna vez? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Por supuesto, ¿o en verdad crees que soy un demonio?

—N-no, claro que no... pero te ves siempre tan seguro de ti mismo, tan fuerte e inquebrantable. Es muy difícil imaginarte sintiendo algo así.

—En efecto: actualmente es imposible que sienta miedo, pero porque lo dominé completamente. Sin embargo, cuando me persiguieron por tres meses para asesinarme, muchas veces lo padecí. Fue entonces que controlé ese sentir y lo convertí en un aliado en vez de un enemigo; un aliado que me mantuvo alerta y me ayudó a sobrevivir. Por eso, somete al temor a tu control y tendrás la primera clave de la victoria. El miedo lo transformarás en emoción positiva, emoción ante la batalla para que tus músculos se prendan como fuego y así serás más rápida y más fuerte, tal como si fueras un animal cazador buscando a su presa. Recuerda: tu mente siempre domina al cuerpo. Siempre. No al revés. El miedo te volverá como un conejo asustado ante un lobo. Por eso domínalo, transfórmalo en tu aliado y ya no serás un conejo: serás un lobo enfrentando a otro lobo.

Hinata delató su asombro a través del grosor que separó sus labios el uno del otro.

—Si ves nuevamente un espectro, enfréntalo —añadió.

—Y-yo no podría hacer eso —dijo a trompicones, gesticulando temerosa.

—¿Qué te dije recién?

—L-lo siento... pero recordar esa aparición me provoca escalofríos. ¿Cómo podría dominar mi miedo ante algo así?

—Sólo piensa que tú eres más fuerte que cualquier cosa que tengas por delante.

—Comprendo... —ingirió un gran trago de saliva por causa de sus nervios —. E-espero nunca más ver algo así, pero si me pasa intentaré hacer lo que me dices.

—Veo que no aprendiste lo que te dije ayer —señaló con evidente enojo.

—P-perdón —se excusó a la vez que chocó sus índices nerviosamente por la vergüenza —. Sé que intentarlo no sirve de nada. Lo voy a hacer, Sasuke. Si veo esa cosa la enfrentaré.

—Así me gusta. Si realmente quieres cambiar tu destino, el primer paso es liberarte de todo tipo de miedo. Es éste el que realmente te limita: el miedo a fracasar, a ser débil, a los demás, a lo que piensen de ti. Toda esa mierda es sólo miedo y debes superarlo.

—S-sí, Sasuke. Lo voy a hacer —asintió, concentrándose para potenciar su valentía y enviar sus temores muy lejos.

—Segundo apunte: domina tus emociones porque éstas te harán respirar aceleradamente y te agotarás más rápido. Somete a tu control a todo tu ser; de eso se trata ser un guerrero. Puedes emocionarte, no está prohibido, pero jamás debes desbocarte ni caer en desesperación. Deja fluir lo que sientes, pero siempre manténte bajo control. Las emociones son como el mismo fuego: pueden servir para darte calor, pero si no lo controlas terminarás quemándote.

—Entiendo.

—Tercer apunte: sólo conociéndote a ti misma puedes derrotar al otro. Yo a los doce ingresé al ejército, a los trece ya era un FE y a los catorce ya era el más fuerte de todos —a lo dicho, Hinata abrió mucho sus ojos —. Mi cuerpo estaba más desarrollado que el de cualquiera de mi edad, pero no estaba al nivel de solidez de ningún guerrero adulto. Teniendo esa desventaja física, me convertí en el más fuerte igualmente. ¿Sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba consciente de mis desventajas. No puedes conocer las debilidades del otro si antes no conoces las propias. Debes tener muy claras cuales son tus ventajas y debilidades, ya que sólo así podrás ser una gran guerrera. Recuerda esto: no importa cuanto entrenes, jamás tendrás la misma fuerza física que un guerrero varón, así que nunca debes pelear como si la tuvieras. No te enfrasques en choques de espadas; evítalos siempre que puedas. Tu esgrima será similar a la de Ino porque estará basada en la agilidad, usando ataques y contraataques muy rápidos. A veces tendrás que bloquear porque es inevitable, por eso necesitas más fuerza, para esos momentos determinados, pero procura siempre evitarlos. La victoria estará radicada en la velocidad de tu cuerpo y la de tus brazos, jamás en la fuerza bruta. Debes ser tan veloz como el relámpago que relumbra antes de que puedas pestañear o como el trueno que retumba antes de que te tapes los oídos.

—Sí. Me quedó muy claro —parpadeó sorprendida. Sasuke se veía muy motivado y le estaba dando consejos que le parecieron muy buenos. Le quedó muy claro que ser un guerrero significaba mucho más que lanzar espadazos.

—Cuarto apunte: la gran mayoría de hombres te mirarán en menos y entrarán en combate contigo como si estuvieran luchando contra un niño pequeño. Es algo natural por nuestra cultura machista, así que no dudes en aprovechar eso: mátalos enseguida y no dejes que tomen conciencia de lo fuerte que realmente eres. La culpa no es tuya, la culpa es de ellos por subestimarte. A Ino la infravaloraron muchísimas veces por ser mujer y los mismos que cometieron ese error están lamentándolo en el otro mundo.

—Entiendo —le fue difícil imaginarse a la rubia matando sin piedad, pero era indudable que lo había hecho muchas veces.

—Último apunte: mientras te entrene me llamarás «maestro Sasuke». Siempre debe haber una distancia entre un maestro y un discípulo. Más si ésta es mujer.

—¿Entonces me seguirás considerando como una mujer a pesar de entrenarme? —exhaló curiosidad —. A tu amiga siempre la has considerado como un hombre.

—Son casos muy distintos: a Ino la conocí siendo muy fuerte, en cambio contigo partiré desde cero. Además, eres tan niña que me sería imposible considerarte como un varón.

Ella se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo.

—Bien, vamos a cubierta y empecemos de una vez —anunció él.

—S-sí.

—¿«Sí» qué?

—Sí, maestro Sasuke —se sintió rara llamándolo así, tampoco quería que apareciera una distancia entre ellos, pero ya se acostumbraría.

—A partir de ahora empieza oficialmente tu entrenamiento —dicho esto, desde su maleta sacó una varilla con punta roma que Hinata supuso haría la labor de espada.

Salieron a cubierta, ubicándose en la proa. El mediodía era soleado, pero fresco gracias al viento. Sería un día bastante cómodo para entrenar. Hinata se asombró de lo entusiasmado que podía percibirse el semblante de Uchiha; jamás lo había visto así. Realmente deseaba entrenarla.

—Primera lección: la evasión. Lo más importante es que te mantengas viva, así que comprobaré tus reflejos. De nada te servirá tener un ataque excelente si tu defensa es una mierda. Tu prioridad es saber esquivar y reaccionar velozmente a los ataques del otro. Después, cuando ya tengas mucha más práctica, podrás ejecutar lo de «la mejor defensa es un buen ataque». Ahora adopta una posición de combate a puño limpio —ordenó mientras daba dos pasos atrás en reversa.

Hinata, dubitativa, hizo caso poniendo ambos brazos por delante como si fuera un boxeador. La pose no era mala, pero sus pies seguían paralelos y lucía demasiado insegura. Sus ojos miraban al suelo a la vez que sus labios se apretaban.

—Con esa actitud te derrotarán en menos de un segundo. Impregna de fiereza tu mirada, convierte a tus ojos en los de un tigre.

—S-sí —intentó hacer lo antes dicho, pero sólo lo consiguió parcialmente.

Uchiha no quedó conforme, pero lo obviaría por esta única vez. Decidió corregir lo físico en lugar de lo mental.

—Tu pose no tiene equilibrio y estás demasiado rígida, te derribarían enseguida así. Pone un pie atrás y otro por delante, cargando el peso de tu cuerpo en ambos. Sin embargo, cuando esquives hacia atrás el pie trasero será el que sostendrá tu cuerpo, así que ten siempre eso presente.

Hinata hizo caso de la mejor manera posible, dándole un mayor balance a su cuerpo.

—Respecto a la posición de las manos cada quien tiene su modo, así que descubre por ti misma la que más te acomode. Si viste los entrenamientos de tu clan, plasma alguna de las poses que hayas visto.

Hinata recordó inmediatamente a Neji. Su posición de combate sin armas era con un brazo extendido a la altura del hombro y con la palma abierta, mientras la otra se sostenía a un costado de la cadera. Intentó imitarla, pero no se sintió a la altura de alguien tan fuerte como su adorado primo, por lo que inevitablemente esbozó inseguridad nuevamente. Pronto comenzó a oír cuchicheos de personas curiosas que se habían puesto a observar desde lejos, lo que lastimó todavía más su semblante. Miró hacia atrás y las miradas acusadoras o burlonas de la gente la hicieron sentirse torpe a la par de ridícula. Comenzaba a sentir el peso de ser observada.

Para alguien tan segura como Ino preocuparse por la opinión del resto sería una estupidez, pero ella tuvo la gran suerte de tener el apoyo incondicional de su padre. Inoichi siempre la motivó, hizo crecer su autoestima, la volvió muy fuerte desde niña. En cambio, la fémina de cabellos oscuros tuvo que sufrir los menosprecios constantes de Hiashi, menoscabando su autoestima cada vez que podía. La situación que ambas chicas vivieron no era comparable, por lo que Hinata sintió como sus dudas y temores de la infancia volvían a ella otra vez. Quería ser una guerrera, pero le sería un largo camino por recorrer. ¿Cómo podría ser una si el solo hecho de que la gente la viera la hacía sentir así? ¿Cómo lograría ser fuerte cuando toda la vida le dijeron que era débil? Triste, bajó un poco su mirada sintiendo el pesar de una ilusión destrozada.

Uchiha notó la actitud dudosa de Hinata y se lo comentó de inmediato.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

En un primer momento quiso formular una excusa convincente, pero prefirió ser completamente honesta.

—L-la gente nos está mirando mucho, chismorrean cosas contra mí, lo sé. Se van a reír de mí cuando falle, dirán que soy una ridícula, inútil y patética...

Sasuke estuvo a punto de estrellarse una palma contra la frente, mas no lo hizo. Aguantó sus ganas de darle un puñetazo como reprimenda, pues ahora era su discípula y tenía que motivarla, no causar lo contrario. Podría amenazar a todos los presentes diciéndoles que al primer atisbo de sonrisa o de condena visual los mataría, pero no era la solución. Eso sólo causaría una anestesia a las inseguridades de Hinata, pero no sería una cura. Ella tenía que lidiar por sí misma contra los fantasmas que la limitaban.

—Sígueme.

—¿Eh?... —reaccionó temiendo que él cortara la práctica antes de empezarla —. Voy a entrenar igual, maestro Sasuke. Voy a hacerlo aunque todo el mundo me esté mirando.

—Sé que lo harás, pero no estarás cien por ciento concentrada. Así que sígueme —vara en mano, caminó hacia la dirección que llevaba hacia su camarote.

Bajaron la escaleras mientras Hinata se sentía avergonzada; quizás debió guardarse lo que sentía y no ser tan honesta. Si así fuera ya estaría entrenando. Llegaron a la habitación y Sasuke le dio una orden a su alumna.

—Colócate frente al espejo.

Ella, aunque muy extrañada, hizo caso. Miró a Sasuke de forma interrogativa, pero él le indicó que se fijara en el objeto. Vio su dubitativo reflejo en éste.

—Dime, ¿qué ves?

—A mí misma.

—No. Estás viendo al mayor enemigo que enfrentarás en tu vida.

Hinata abrió sus ojos desproporcionadamente.

—No olvides esto: no importa a cuantos guerreros enfrentes, tampoco importa a cuantos derrotes, el enemigo más importante al que debes derrotar es a ti misma. Siempre habrán dos voces en tu interior: una que te dirá que no puedes, que no tienes talento, que no vales lo suficiente. Esa voz es la que te limita. La otra, en cambio, te dirá que tú sí puedes, que vales mucho más de lo que crees, que tú sí tienes mucho talento. Esa voz es la que debes escuchar: la que no te restringe, la que te impide claudicar ante la adversidad, la que te hace seguir luchando aunque toda la gente esté en tu contra. «Véncete para vencer» es la frase clave. Eso es lo más importante. Derrótate a ti misma, vence tus miedos, aniquila tus dudas y alcanzarás tu máximo potencial.

Hinata quedó impresionada por la profundidad y sabiduría que desprendieron esas palabras. Era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo con ella: su voz interna la castigaba diciéndole que no serviría para ser una guerrera, que siempre sería una inútil. ¿Pero cómo un hombre tan fuerte como Uchiha podía saber algo como eso?

—¿Alguna vez tú sentiste alguna de esas cosas?

—Mi padre siempre prefirió a mi hermano Itachi, puesto que él era mucho más habilidoso que yo. Muchas veces sentí que nunca estaría a su altura y eso mermaba mi confianza. De hecho, mi intención nunca fue convertirme en un guerrero porque sabía que nunca podría superarlo en ello. Sin embargo, después de la masacre superé toda duda y me di cuenta que lo único que limitaba mi talento era yo. Nadie más que yo mismo.

Hinata abrió su boca, asombrada de verdad, pues le recordó a su propia situación. Era una increíble coincidencia.

—M-mi papá siempre prefirió a mi hermanita porque ella, pese a su corta edad, tenía un carácter mucho más fuerte que el mío. Siempre le dijo que de haber nacido hombre habría sido el mejor guerrero de todos. En cambio a mí... a mí me despreciaba cada vez que podía... —su cabeza se puso gacha por lo triste del recuerdo.

—Tu padre siempre fue un imbécil —le dijo claramente. Hinata intentó replicar para defender a su progenitor, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo de manera rápida. O quizás simplemente no había una justificación válida a su comportamiento —. Olvida tus traumas de infancia y cree en ti misma. Sé que eres fuerte —Hyuga se emocionó sin poder evitarlo. Nunca pensó que Sasuke pudiera ser así de preciso actuando como maestro. Era casi como si se tratara de otra persona —. Confío en tu fortaleza o de lo contrario no perdería mi tiempo entrenándote. Sólo falta que tú también confíes en ella, pues de nada sirve el trabajo duro, de nada sirve que entrenes veinte horas al día si no crees en ti misma. Ahora iremos allá afuera y te importará un carajo la negatividad de la gente. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú sí eres fuerte —sentenció como una verdad absoluta e irrefutable.

Ella tuvo ganas de llorar, tanto así que las lágrimas se acumularon en sus blanquinosos ojos.

—Gr-gracias... soy tan tonta. Gracias de verdad. Lo haré. No importa cuanto me equivoque, ya no le tendré miedo a fallar. ¡Vamos!

Uchiha sintió una especie de regocijo interior, algo extraño que jamás había sentido antes. Entrenar a Ino era muy distinto que hacerlo con Hinata, ya que ésta era una novata a la que debía enseñarle todo desde el principio. Se sintió útil de una manera muy diferente a la habitual. La inseguridad de su nueva alumna era un gran defecto, pero también lo motivaba a acercarse para ayudarle a eliminar esa desventaja, dejar de ser el guerrero despiadado que sólo servía para matar. Hyuga realmente le estaba dando otro significado a su vida. ¿Eso sería bueno o malo antes de atacar a Danzo y sus hombres? Prefirió no darle vueltas porque sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta.

Volvieron a cubierta, pero ésta recibió a una Hinata muy distinta a la que había subido recién: ahora resplandecía seguridad, sus ojos estaban destellando determinación e ignoró completamente a la gente a su alrededor. Las palabras de Sasuke eran precisamente lo que necesitaba para avivar el fuego que ansiaba arder en su interior.

Se ubicaron en proa; cuando el guerrero escrutó en los ojos albinos, se dio cuenta del nuevo tinte que los cobijaba. Sus palabras habían surtido claro efecto. Sin dilaciones, tomó en su diestra la varilla con punta roma.

—Estamos en un barco que se balancea, así que esta lección será incluso más difícil de lo que es en tierra firme. A una velocidad promedio, te atacaré con esta vara como si fuera una espada —alzó el instrumento para que lo observara bien —. Te lanzaré veinte golpes sucesivos y tendrás que esquivarlos todos. De sobra está decir que cada vez que la varilla contacte contra tu cuerpo te dolerá más de lo que crees.

La joven aspirante hizo lo posible para dominar el murmullo emocionado en su cuerpo, pero no lo consiguió completamente. Quería impresionar a Sasuke, mostrar que la alcurnia guerrera de su clan también vivía en ella, pero nunca había hecho algo así. Seguramente en un par de golpes la varilla ya la habría chocado. Sin embargo, daría su mejor esfuerzo.

—Estoy lista —demostró total seguridad en su talante.

El ejercicio dio inicio y Hinata evadió hábilmente seis varillazos frontales, pero, al séptimo, Sasuke hizo un movimiento horizontal que la sorprendió completamente, ergo, no pudo esquivarlo.

—Ay, n-no es justo —dijo ella mientras sentía que el brazo comenzaba a arderle por el varillazo recibido. Aunque resistió el dolor sin chillar ni sobarse; estoicamente.

—¿Eso dirás cuando estés en combate y te corten un brazo? ¿«Ay, no es justo»? —preguntó él sin evitar una voz hiriente.

Hinata se sintió tocada en su nuevo orgullo de guerrera principiante. —Verás que voy a esquivar todos los movimientos que hagas.

Ante esas palabras Uchiha estuvo a punto de sonreír, aunque, como de costumbre, reprimió la curva que desearon las esquinas de sus labios. Esa actitud de Hinata, tan diferente a la anterior, era precisamente la que deseaba ver.

Tras veintiocho minutos, entre profusos jadeos y dolor por los golpes recibidos, la fémina consiguió evadir quince ataques seguidos. Y cuando se agachó frente a un varazo dirigido a la cabeza, alcanzó los dieciséis. Faltaban sólo cuatro golpes más para lograrlo. Uchiha le lanzó otra estocada frontal, pero la evadió de tal forma que un cruel torero se hubiese sentido orgulloso de ella. ¡Sólo tres golpes más! La emoción se apoderó de su ser, pero la descartó en menos de un segundo para no desconcentrarse. Su maestro lanzó un golpe de lado a lado que iba dirigido al costado de sus pantorrillas, pero Hinata logró esquivarlo dando un salto en reversa que a Sasuke lo sorprendió. De algún modo pareció sostenerse en el aire por más tiempo del normal, como burlándose de la ley de gravedad. Aquello le recordó a Ino instantáneamente, aunque los movimientos de Hyuga eran más estéticos; casi parecía que estuviera danzando en vez de esquivando. Sólo faltaban dos golpes más y la novata conseguiría el objetivo en menos de media hora. El decimonoveno varazo fue de arriba hacia abajo, de tal forma que si la contactaba le sería como un coscorrón en el cráneo, pero la joven logró evadir el golpe ladeando su cuerpo de una manera perfecta. Sólo faltaba un golpe más, ¡uno más! Empero, Uchiha lanzó una estocada totalmente diferente a las anteriores: no fue frontal, ni vertical, ni horizontal: fue en diagonal. La nueva dirección de la vara la sorprendió completamente, recibiendo el castigo a un costado de su muslo.

—¡No! ¡Sólo me faltaba evadir un varillazo! ¡E-es injusto! ¡Injusto que dieras un golpe así! —dejándose caer de nalgas al suelo, sus piernas se desparramaron a la vez que formaba un gran puchero de niña en su boca. Estaba transpirando tanto que una camiseta de sudor le apareció por debajo de la blusa. Ya había olvidado completamente a la gente que estaba mirándola y, precisamente por eso, la tierna niña que habitaba en su alma exhaló su frustración sin resquemores. ¡Había estado tan cerca de triunfar! Era verdaderamente frustrante. Ir todo el tiempo dominando una carrera de caballos, pero ser adelantada justo un segundo antes de atravesar la meta resultaría una buena comparación.

—¿Qué creías?, ¿que sólo existían estocadas frontales, horizontales y verticales? No, también existen las diagonales —dijo sin mostrar piedad alguna.

—¿P-pero cómo puedo esquivar una así? —jadeó su pregunta mientras el sudor de su frente caía al piso a cuentagotas —. N-no puedes agacharte ni saltarla, tampoco curvarte como una culebra; tendría que partir mi cuerpo para eludirla. Es muy difícil, Sasuke —el puchero en su cara no quería desvanecerse.

—De hecho, son las más difíciles de evadir. Generalmente son estas estocadas las que debes bloquear y es por eso que necesitas fuerza para hacerlo. Las estocadas en horizontal que van a mitad del cuerpo también son complicadas, pero las diagonales son incluso más peligrosas. Sin embargo, también puedes evadirlas si estás a la distancia correcta. Hasta el momento has esquivado bien, te concedo eso, pero lo haces sin orden alguno. Cuando esquives siguiendo un patrón preciso te volverás peligrosa. Recuerda: evadir no es sólo esquivar espadazos, también tienes que adquirir la posición perfecta para lanzar un contraataque al mismo tiempo.

Hinata parpadeó muy sorprendida, al tiempo que sus ojos albinos destellaban supremo interés.

—Seguir un orden hará que pueda evadir estocadas como ésas, ¿verdad? —volvió a jadear tras lo dicho.

—Así es —confirmó mientras despejaba su frente de cabellos —. Y hay tres maneras de hacerlo: la primera es bloquearlas. Es la forma más segura, pero ocuparás uno de tus brazos o incluso ambos si el enemigo es muy fuerte físicamente. La segunda opción es eludirlas manteniendo la distancia exacta; hacerlo así es más riesgoso porque necesitas mucha precisión, pero te permitirá tener los dos brazos libres para realizar un veloz contraataque con las katanas que usarás.

—¿Y la tercera? —preguntó rápidamente, pues la curiosidad de saber le provocó muchas ansias.

—¿Puedes abrirte de piernas?

Hinata exhaló total asombro. Luego enrojeció de manera fulgurante.

—Y-yo no estoy casada... —dijo por inercia lo primero que vino a su mente, aunque fuera una total incoherencia.

Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida, estuvo a punto de lanzar una sonora carcajada. Debió explicarse mejor.

—Me refería a abrirte de piernas sobre el suelo. Por tener el cuerpo menos sólido, hay mujeres que son mucho más flexibles que los hombres. En menos de un segundo, Ino ha esquivado muchas estocadas fulminantes abriéndose de piernas mientras atraviesa estómagos. Tiene una elasticidad impresionante. Yo nunca podría hacer algo así, aunque no me hace falta tampoco. Esquivo de otras maneras, pero quizás tú también puedas hacer lo mismo que ella.

Hinata volvió a pestañear gran pasmo. Tal vez ella tuviese la misma ventaja, pero no se imaginaba atravesando enemigos sin piedad como lo hacía Ino. ¿Podría hacerlo realmente?

—E-entonces... cuando esté sola comprobaré cuán flexible soy... —dijo al tiempo que de manera inconsciente comenzó a juguetear con sus índices.

Sasuke asintió sin sorprenderse de la timidez que se desprendía del semblante femenino; entendía que una chica virgen como Hinata sintiera pudor y prefiriera intentarlo a solas.

—Ahora cambiemos lugar —dijo él, entregándole la vara en la diestra —. Por esta vez te dejaré usar tu mano más hábil para que me envíes treinta estocadas a la máxima velocidad que puedas. Ahora seré yo quien las evadirá. Lanza diagonales sin temor y fíjate atentamente en mi juego de pies.

Hyuga miró el instrumento como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Luego se irguió, trasladando su centro de gravedad desde los glúteos a los zapatos de charol. Entonces se acercó al oído masculino, susurrando para que nadie más escuchase lo que diría —. P-pero estás herido, Sasuke, será un esfuerzo mucho mayor que lanzar varazos y te puede pasar la cuenta.

—Esto no es nada para mí —dijo, petulante —. Ataca con toda la fuerza y velocidad que poseas. Si logras tocarme una sola vez te daré un gran premio como recompensa.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de ilusionados brillos.

—¿D-de verdad? ¿Qué premio? —cintiló muchísima curiosidad.

—Sólo acertando podrás averiguarlo.

—Está bien, te voy a sorprender —dijo muy segura mientras su diestra apretaba más la varilla —. ¿Estás listo?

—Siempre lo estoy —sentenció desafiante.

Así, la joven lanzó estocadas a todo lo que podía. Empleó todas las direcciones: frontal, vertical, horizontal, diagonal y atacó a diferentes partes del cuerpo, pero Sasuke las fue esquivando de tal manera que, mientras ella las lanzaba, él iba tocándole los hombros con su dedo índice. Pese a su debilitado estado, no tuvo ningún problema para eludir todos los varazos de manera magistral.

Patidifusa y jadeando, Hinata apenas fue capaz de asimilar tamaña destreza. Después, lamentó que nunca sabría cuál era el gran premio que le daría Sasuke si acertaba un golpe. Entretanto, las mujeres testigos que miraban desde lejos comenzaron a aplaudir de forma muy animosa. Varias chillaron vitoreando alabanzas como fervientes admiradoras. No cabía duda que Uchiha era simplemente increíble.

—Espero que te hayas percatado de los pasos que estaba dando —advirtió él, ignorando de plano los aplausos.

—S-sí —dijo reaccionando —, dabas dos pasos atrás siempre manteniendo la misma distancia y ángulo. Nunca te pude arrinconar contra el extremo de la proa porque te moviste en una especie de círculo imaginario. Cuando lanzaba estocadas frontales o verticales te acercabas en una fracción de segundo para sobrepasar mi defensa tocándome los hombros, pero nunca lo hiciste con las diagonales o las horizontales.

—Exacto, Hinata —dijo vibrando tintes de entusiasmo pues ella había captado todo de inmediato, cosa que no era fácil.

Ella sonrió feliz; era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke así.

—Dos pasos atrás amplían tu capacidad de reacción. Estos te permiten evadir los ataques en horizontal y diagonal. A mayor distancia, mayor será la fracción de segundo que tendrás disponible para evadir. No obstante, también te tomará mayor tiempo atacar. No olvides la primera lección sobre el balance: un pie atrás y otro adelante. Tras evadir una estocada debes avanzar hacia delante el pie que tienes atrás y contratacarás de una manera que sólo los más hábiles podrán evadir. Recuerda: no es sólo huir, también te ubicarás de la manera precisa para contraatacar. Debes encontrar el intercambio ideal que te permita atacar y defenderte al mismo tiempo, pero cada enemigo es distinto, así que los dos pasos atrás no siempre serán sinónimo de éxito. Siempre tendrás que adaptarte a distintas situaciones. Por ejemplo, un enemigo desesperado puede atacar fulminantemente arriesgando el todo o nada y entonces debes dejar de lado esta lección y adaptarte a la situación. La esgrima no son matemáticas, siempre tendrás que juzgar certeramente cuando y cómo atacar. Esa es la clave para convertirte en una guerrera letal.

—Lo comprendí muy bien —contestó luego de salir de su impresión. Uchiha explicaba de manera excelente, pero además había una especie de fogosidad en sus palabras; una apenas distinguible, pero veraz. El Sasuke maestro parecía ser mucho más abierto y expresivo que el militar.

—Bien, continuemos —le quitó la vara de la mano, disponiéndose a ser el atacante nuevamente.

—Dame cinco minutos, por favor. E-estoy muy cansada y me duele todo el cuerpo.

—No hay descanso, así que prepárate de inmediato.

Hyuga angustió su rostro irremisiblemente. Sin tener siquiera un breve reposo, no sabía si podría sostenerse mucho tiempo más de pie. Para rematar las cosas, el dolor que ardía en su cuerpo era bastante molesto.

—Entrenar es más difícil de lo que pensabas, ¿verdad? —las palabras de Uchiha salieron más afiladas al ver ese rostro compungido.

—S-sí... —contestó ella, respirando como si sus pulmones se hubiesen achicado y quisieran recuperar su tamaño normal.

—Lo que te espera es un millón de veces más feroz que esto —le advirtió duramente —. Todavía estás a tiempo para arrepentirte y aceptar el destino de servidumbre que te corresponde como mujer.

—Nunca me rendiré —respondió inmediatamente tiñendo su mirada de brío —. Voy a cambiar mi destino, voy a ser fuerte como nunca lo fui antes. V-voy a ser una guerrera cueste lo que me cueste —habló de manera entrecortada por el agotamiento, aunque tal esfuerzo pareció infundirle todavía más determinación a sus palabras. Cansada físicamente, pero llena de fuerzas en su espíritu, volvió a adoptar la posición de combate que utilizaba Neji.

Ante tamaño temple, Sasuke supo que tentarla para tomar el camino fácil no resultaría. Probablemente le tomaría muchos años, pero ella realmente se convertiría en una guerrera.

Prosiguiendo la lección, Hinata se cayó múltiples veces tanto por la extenuación como por algún bandazo de Jiren. Y cuando aprovechaba de descansar más de la cuenta en el suelo, Sasuke no dudaba en pegarle varazos en los brazos como castigo. Tras dos horas y veinticuatro minutos, finalmente consiguió la meta: esquivó los veinte golpes y además pudo tocar algunas veces el hombro de Sasuke en contraataques ficticios. Obviamente él podría haber evadido esos toques, pero la idea era que Hinata practicara lo que le había enseñado. Motivarla.

—¡Lo logré! —aunque terriblemente agotada, gritó feliz al tiempo que se dejaba caer de bruces al suelo como un saco de patatas. El dolor de los varillazos atravesaba todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus pechos, pero estaba realmente contenta. ¡Había cumplido su primer objetivo!

Uchiha sintió un extraño orgullo por todo el esfuerzo visto, pero obviamente no lo demostraría. Su rostro permaneció inexpresivo. Entretanto, la gente que presenciaba el entrenamiento había cambiado su cariz burlón por uno que desprendía respeto, puesto que Hinata y su esfuerzo se lo habían ganado con creces. Ya pocos dudaban que ella se convertiría en una guerrera tan letal como la famosa Ino Yamanaka.

—Puedes darte un descanso de dos horas —notició el maestro.

—Gr-gracias, pero sólo necesito quince minutos y podré continuar —levantando sólo su cabeza, lo miró a los ojos.

Él negó con un gesto. —Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a los esfuerzos, así que ahora mismo debe estar doliéndote todo y no sólo por los varillazos, sino por dentro. Por primera vez en la vida has utilizado tus músculos realmente, de modo que debes descansar o terminarás desgarrándolos. Si tal cosa sucede, estarás semanas enteras de baja.

—T-tienes razón —aceptó la experiencia que había tras esas acertadas palabras. Luego su curiosidad la obligó a agregar —. ¿La señorita Ino cuanto demoró en hacer esto?

—Lo hizo en menos de un minuto, pero —precisaría algo muy importante — recuerda que fue entrenada por su padre. Ino ya tenía mucha práctica antes que yo la completara como guerrera, así que ni siquiera entrenando cinco años podrías equipararte a ella.

—¿Equipararme? Nunca osaría siquiera compararme a ella —precisó como disculpándose —. S-sólo quería saber si voy bien encaminada —preguntó destellando ilusión en sus luceros.

—Siéntete orgullosa porque lo hiciste bien tomando en cuenta tu nula experiencia. Yo pensé que esta lección nos tomaría un día entero por lo menos, pero tus reflejos me han sorprendido. Tienes potencial, Hinata.

—¿D-de verdad?

—¿Crees que alguien como yo diría eso si no fuera verdad?

—N-no, sé que eres muy estricto y duro. Gracias por esta lección; muchas gracias, Sasuke.

—Maestro Sasuke —corrigió él.

—Muchas gracias, maestro Sasuke —sonrió ella, mientras su respiración empezaba a normalizarse.

—Ahora descansa; después del par de horas nos reuniremos en mi habitación y partiremos a almorzar. Mientras tanto puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Tú qué harás?

—Iré a hablar con el capitán para que me entregue los informes policiales de los suicidios. Los revisaré.

—¿Te puedo acompañar?

—Tómate una ducha, estás muy sudada.

—T-tienes razón —se sonrojó al darse cuenta de cuanto le estaba gustando estar con él. Se estaba volviendo una necesidad estar a su lado, una que debía empezar a controlar para no quedar en evidencia —. Por cierto, ¿cuál será mi siguiente lección?

—La misma de hace poco, pero incrementando la dificultad. Ya no esquivarás libremente, sino dentro de un círculo que dibujaré. Después, cuando lo logres, te amarraré los manos a la espalda para que esquives dentro de ese mismo círculo.

—¿Se puede evadir así? —preguntó consternada.

—Verás que sí.

—¿Pero no podría pasar a la siguiente lección más rápido? Tengo apenas una semana y me gustaría aprender todo lo posible.

—No te serviría de nada, pues quien mucho abarca poco aprieta —Hinata formó un gesto desilusionado, pero entendió perfectamente. No obstante, Sasuke añadiría algo más —. Recuerda esto: alguien que sabe mil técnicas palidece contra alguien que ha practicado mil veces la misma técnica. De nada te servirá conocer un montón de estilos si ninguno lo mejoras al máximo. Cuando perfecciones tu manera de esquivar, entonces daremos el siguiente paso.

Hinata alucinó con su sabiduría guerrera. Actuando como maestro, Sasuke era realmente asombroso.

—Entiendo... ¿pero no puedes darme un adelanto, por favor? M-me muero de curiosidad por saber.

—Tu segundo paso será saltar la cuerda por todo el barco. Así aumentarás tu resistencia física, tu balance y la sincronización de tus movimientos. Cuando quede conforme con tu desempeño, entonces probaré tu puntería con el arco y la flecha.

—¿De verdad? —dicha su pregunta, recordó algo importante —. La señorita Ino me dijo que ella era la mejor arquero de tu reino, que ni siquiera tú podías compararte a ella en ese aspecto.

—Es verdad —aceptó sin problemas —. Ella tiene una vista de halcón envidiable; puede observar el horizonte como si lo tuviese a un metro. Sin embargo, los arqueros sólo sirven en batallas campales y ante enemigos desperdigados, pues sólo basta un escudo o una armadura para neutralizarlos. Sirven de apoyo, pero, si realmente quieres ser una guerrera que puede luchar contra cualquiera, debes especializarte en esgrima. Lo malo es que ésta toma mucho tiempo perfeccionarla, así que de momento quiero ver qué tan buena es tu puntería. Tengo el presentimiento que podrías ser una buena arquera.

—¿En serio? —Uchiha permaneció en silencio, por lo cual Hinata recordó que él no respondía preguntas que ya tenían respuesta —. O-ojalá que tenga talento —añadió moviendo su cabeza con entusiasmo. La frase «puede observar el horizonte como si lo tuviese a un metro» le quedó dando vueltas por la cabeza, pues Neji más de una vez le había dicho cosas parecidas cuando observaban paisajes juntos. Su vista era más que excelente.

El soldado comenzó a caminar sin tener la gentileza de ayudar a Hinata a ponerse de pie. Ella se levantó por su cuenta con las piernas tambaleantes, observando como esa fornida espalda se alejaba sin más. No obstante, por paradójico que resultara, se sentía mucho más conectada a él.

* * *

Mientras el entrenamiento de Hyuga apenas comenzaba, la mujer más fuerte se dirigía hacia la mansión Uchiha cabalgando su negro corcel entre los rayos solares matutinos. Durante la noche habló con su padre sobre los cautelosos pasos a seguir, pues Danzo, a sabiendas de la alianza que ella tenía con Sasuke, podría tomar acciones contra el clan Yamanaka. Por esa razón, cada integrante iría moviéndose hacia la frontera antes de propinar el ataque decisivo. Tal retiro sería de forma gradual para no generar sospechas. Tenían más de dos semanas, pues eso tardaría Uchiha en regresar sumando ida y vuelta; entonces se ejecutaría el plan trazado. Temprano en la mañana conversó con Chouji, su mano derecha, para que se encargara de sus tropas mientras ella permanecía en la mansión. Y antes de insurreccionarse hablaría con el general Gaara, su jefe directo en tiempos de paz, para persuadirlo de que no participara en el conflicto. Sería un movimiento bastante arriesgado, puesto que podría acusarla de traición e intentar matarla. El pelirrojo era muy despiadado y, después de Sasuke, el guerrero más fuerte del reino, de modo que su probabilidad de vencerlo era poco favorable. Ino podía combatir de igual a igual con los más poderosos de las fuerzas especiales, pero, siendo realista, Gaara eran palabras mayores hasta para ella. Sin embargo, después de estar bajo sus órdenes durante mucho tiempo, confiaría en que podrían hablar como dos militares de honor. Si él y sus tropas se descartaban del conflicto sería una gran ventaja para derrotar a Danzo, así que valía la pena intentarlo pese a que lo resultante pudiera ser peligroso en extremo. A Uchiha le daba igual enfrentar a todo el ejército porque era demasiado orgulloso, pero ella tenía que empezar a tejer las sombras de la conspiración si realmente querían obtener la victoria.

Así, gracias a estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, llegó al enorme recinto casi sin darse cuenta de la hora de trayecto. Desmontó de su fiel equino, dándole unas cuantas caricias en el lomo. Luego usó la llave en la puerta y se adentró en el que sería provisionalmente su hogar.

Anoche, Sakura había encontrado la gran suma de oro que le había dejado Hinata bajo las sábanas, pero lo monetario no inmiscuyó nada de alegría en su corazón. Ciertamente agradecía el gesto tan generoso de su amiga, pues con esa cantidad podría vivir muchos años sin preocuparse. Sin embargo, la idea de que era una compensación por quitarle a Sasuke no quería salir de su mente. Probablemente ella ya tenía todo planeado de antemano y no era tan noble ni inocente como aparentaba. Lamentablemente, el gran concepto que tenía de Hyuga había descendido varias escalas.

Durmió a medias por los pesares que había en su corazón, levantándose más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Recién se había duchado y ahora estaba en la cocina dispuesta a prepararse un desayuno. Todavía no prendía el fuego cuando oyó una cabalgata. Vio entre las persianas de madera que se trataba de la soldado que esperaba ayer por la noche. Se sacó el delantal de cocina y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada. Cuando iba saliendo del pasillo, miró como la blonda atravesaba el umbral. Pensó en saludarla formalmente, mas Leonidas se le adelantó; se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo y se acercó a la militar. Ésta sonrió y aminoró el cánido esfuerzo caminando rápidamente hacia él.

—¡Leo! Veo que estás mucho mejor —acuclillándose, le brindó cariños en la cabeza con una gran sonrisa. El perro respondió moviendo su cola alegremente.

Estuvo un par de minutos mimándolo mientras Sakura observaba respetuosamente el encuentro. Ino ya no llevaba el uniforme negro que solía portar, sino un conjunto de color violeta casi en su totalidad. La blusa no tenía mangas y dejaba toda la zona de su ombligo libre, mientras sus nuevos pantalones eran más ajustados que los militares de siempre. Una vestimenta demasiado adelantada, liberal y pecaminosa para su época, ¿pero quién se atrevería a recriminar a una guerrera de élite? Luego se puso de pie, clavando firmemente su mirada celeste en la de tono verdoso. La pelirrosa volvió a percibir ese semblante que arrojaba una seguridad arrolladora.

—¿Y esa cara de tener diarrea? —preguntó la recién llegada.

Las esmeraldas oculares se abrieron para luego parpadear dos veces. Haruno tomó conciencia que su rostro debía expresar claramente su amargura por lo de Sasuke. Sólo esperaba que la ducha recién tomada, al menos hubiese quitado el rastro de sus ojeras.

—Perdón, le aseguro que no es por usted, ama.

—Eso de «ama» suena muy insípido y aburrido. Una belleza como yo necesita algo mucho más genial; Ino es mi nombre, así que puedes llamarme «diosa Ino» —como aquí no había nadie más que ellas, aprovecharía de sentirse mujer y recibir el verdadero trato que se merecía.

—Eh... sí.

Sin duda se lo tenía muy creído. No era tan linda, ¿verdad? Ella, con su cabello rosa y ojos verdes, era más bonita que esa rubia desabrida...

—Diosa Ino... —se sintió ridícula llamándola así... —, ¿qué desea para desayunar?

—Antes que todo, dame tu nombre.

—Sakura Haruno —se presentó a la vez que hacía una respetuosa reverencia. Le agradó mucho que preguntara cómo se llamaba, pues significaba que estaba viéndola como una persona y no como una simple esclava. De hecho, Uchiha nunca tuvo esa mínima cortesía.

—Ino Yamanaka —esta vez dijo su nombre agregando su apellido.

Hecha su presentación, la blonda se permitió observarla mucho mejor que la primera vez, pues en tal visita su completa atención se centró en Hinata. Con descaro fue observándola de abajo hacia arriba, hasta que se detuvo en la zona toráxica.

—¿Por qué tienes los senos tan pequeños? Parece que te faltó comer más pechugas de pollo.

Indignadísima, Sakura apretó sus labios al tiempo que se sorprendió por lo directo del comentario, constatando que la palabra «prudencia» no existía en el vocabulario de la rubia. No sólo le espetaba sus modestos senos, sino que además parecía estar burlándose. «Quizá si hubiera comido como una cerda al igual que usted, entonces tendría mis pechos más grandes» fue su verdadera respuesta, aunque obviamente daría otra.

—Supongo que es por herencia. Mi madre tampoco era tetona. Además, sé que no tengo mucho para presumir, pero tampoco son tan pequeños. No soy una plana —defendió su honra de mujer sin poder evitar un tono molesto.

—De todos modos a mí me encantaría ser tan plana como tú. Las tetas en combate no sirven para nada, sólo molestan porque son un peso extra —levantó sus propios pechos entre las manos para que comprobara la gran diferencia que existía entre ambas.

Haruno se sintió humillada, pues la disensión de tamaños era mucho más que notoria.

—No soy una plana —se quejó nuevamente, haciendo un esfuerzo para no apretar los dientes —. Sé que tengo senos humildes, pero tampoco soy una tabla —se defendió nuevamente, muy agraviada con la «muestra de poder» que hizo la rubia.

—No te ofendas —respondió tranquilamente—, sé que tener mamas pequeñas es un defecto como hembra, pero te lo repito: en batalla es una ventaja no tener peso inútil.

—¿De verdad lo dice?

—Por supuesto. Incluso más de una vez he pensado en cortarme las mías, aunque debe ser muy doloroso.

El solo hecho de pensar en cortarse su modesta delantera le infundió gran temor a Sakura. Tal como la rubia lo dijo, aquello debía ser un terrible martirio. Sin embargo, mucho más lo sería para Ino por evidentes razones de tamaño.

Repentinamente la rubia llevó un dedo a su mentón, pensativa. Prolongó su abstracción durante varios segundos; luego deshizo su gesto y, reavivando sus ojos, comenzó a examinarla con todavía más atención que en su primer escrutinio. A simple vista su cuerpo parecía muy firme, pues la curva de su cintura era leve, sus senos eran pequeños y sus brazos parecían fuertes. Evidentemente no era el físico de una mujer promedio, tenía una solidez que se salía de lo común.

—Quédate quieta —la guerrera dio unos pasos para acercarse a la pelirrosa. Sin avisos se agachó un poco, puso ambas manos en Sakura y recorrió su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de pudor. A lo mejor era un engañoso efecto óptico provocado por el vestido y ella tenía más curvas de las que se notaban. Sin embargo, constató que no era un engaño visual: Sakura tenía un cuerpo muy firme al tacto y con curvas apenas notorias. La única que destacaba era el ángulo que formaban sus glúteos contra la espalda, pues tenía un trasero muy bien formado. Salvo por ese único detalle, la consistencia de su cuerpo resultaba inusual para una mujer.

—¿A usted le gustan las mujeres? —preguntó Sakura, incómoda. Se sintió invadida ante ese examen manual, lo cual la llevó a formular tal pregunta. Quizás así dejaría de tocarla.

—Créeme que si fuera lesbiana no me fijaría en ti —se rió, divertida por la cara entre molesta y compungida que proyectaba Haruno.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Que soy fea?

—No seas tan sensible, simplemente no me gustarían tan planas.

La de cabellos rosados a duras penas reprimió un gruñido.

—¿A qué te dedicabas antes? —le tocó los brazos y, al igual que con las piernas, los notó muy fibrosos y firmes. Sin llegar a ser musculosos, se notaba que había un trabajo previo de ejercicio en ellos.

—Tuve varios quehaceres, pero el último fue ser enfermera de heridos de guerra.

—¿Cargabas a los heridos tú misma? ¿Tienes fuerza?

—Sí; creo que tengo bastante fuerza, tal vez mucha más que cualquier otra mujer. Incontables veces tuve que cargar a hombres corpulentos hasta las camas. También solía cortar árboles y llevar montones de leña cuando vivía con mis padres.

Ino llevó sus ojos hacia la cara de la esclava, observando con atención su frente. Luego despejó los cabellos laterales que cubrían ésta y entonces su sorpresa fue todavía mayor.

—Oh, dios mío, eres una frentona tremenda. Con razón usas ese peinado con aladares: para disimular la frente de marquesina que tienes —se carcajeó muy divertida.

Haruno masticó la rabia. —Usted se cree perfecta, ¿verdad?

—Más perfecta que tú, seguro que sí —siguió riéndose.

Sakura se alejó un poco para que la blonda no escuchase lo siguiente. —Por lo menos no como igual que una cerda... —entredientes y mirando hacia otro lado, murmuró a un volumen tan bajo que estuvo segura que ni las orejas de un elfo podrían escucharla.

Súbitamente Ino desenvainó una de sus katanas, mirando los ojos esmeraldeños fijamente. Por instinto, la asombrada pelirrosa dio un par de pasos en reversa. ¿Acaso la oyó? Instantáneamente se sintió muy intimidada; el temor recorriéndole hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Su sexto sentido le advertía que algo muy peligroso ocurriría y tal intuición no estaba nada equivocada.

—¡Perdón! ¡Usted no es una cerda aunque lo parezca!

—¡Ya verás!

La castrense envió una estocada directamente a la cabeza, pero la atacada esquivó a sorprendente velocidad. Entonces Ino envió muchos espadazos más, mientras los gritos temblorosos y confundidos de Sakura hacían eco por todo el salón. Gritaba pidiéndole perdón, rogándole que se detuviera, pero la blonda no hizo caso alguno a las súplicas. Como la esclava evadió su katana de manera sobresaliente, decidió aumentar la velocidad. Para su gran asombro siguió eludiendo hábilmente. Finalmente, comenzó a lanzar estocadas a su máxima velocidad, pero aún así Sakura logró evadir cuatro de ellas. Era increíble que una simple civil pudiera conseguir algo así. Sin embargo, a la quinta, Haruno no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar el afilado metal que iba directamente a su frente. Pensó que su muerte había llegado y dio un grito de horror verdaderamente espeluznante. Sin embargo, justo cuando su cráneo iba a ser atravesado, el arma se congeló a cinco centímetros de ella.

Haruno abrió sus esmeraldas de manera sobrenatural, preguntándose genuinamente si ya estaba en el otro mundo o seguía viva. Tembló al verificar cuán cerca estuvo la katana de perforar su cerebro.

La rubia hizo un gesto de satisfacción al tiempo que envainaba tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese acontecido.

—Tienes unos reflejos muy buenos, impresionantes de verdad, y tu cuerpo no es el de una mujer promedio. Tienes mucho potencial para el combate. Si lo quisieras podrías ser una gran guerrera.

La esclava, todavía encendida de adrenalina mezclada con miedo, entendió la verdadera razón de su ataque: deseaba comprobar qué tan idónea era evadiendo.

—¿Yo? —musitó Sakura, anonadada, apenas calibrando las recientes palabras. Su respiración seguía siendo un jadeo acelerado —. ¿Yo podría ser una gran guerrera? —repitió sin poder créerselo.

—¿Te gustaría serlo? Así podrías conseguir tu libertad porque Sasuke te respetaría —acomodó su flequillo tras la oreja antes de continuar —. Obviamente, serías entrenada por mí.

Haruno abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida; luego se ensimismó a fin de reflexionar. La oferta de ser una soldado y conseguir su libertad era muy tentadora, pero también muy peligrosa. No había que tomarla a la ligera, aceptándola de manera veloz sólo para impresionar. Ella, como enfermera, fue testigo privilegiada de las terribles consecuencias que podían sufrirse: hombres sin manos, sin piernas, moribundos por cruentas heridas de combate y otras peores causadas por torturas. Los gritos de dolor que oyó muchas veces eran tan espantosos que nunca podría olvidarlos en su vida. Todo lo anterior era muchísimo peor que ser esclava de Sasuke, ya que él no le había hecho nada realmente. Sin embargo, renunciar a un valor tan esencial como la libertad por miedo a las consecuencias... ¿sería digno y honorable?

—¿De verdad... —tembló su voz —, de verdad cree que tengo potencial? —necesitó confirmarlo. Sólo después de oír la respuesta, entregaría la suya.

Habían pasado casi tres minutos, pero Ino no la apresuró en ningún momento. Entendía que siendo enfermera, Sakura sabía de primera mano los terribles horrores de las guerras. Hinata, en cambio, tenía un concepto muy idealista de lo que significaba ser una militar. Por eso, aunque sonara contradictorio, en cuanto consiguiera su meta quizás se arrepentiría de ella. Le sería muy duro tener que matar o cortar manos sin piedad.

—No creo que tengas potencial... estoy completamente segura de ello —reafirmó totalmente convencida.

Sakura enmudeció varios segundos, mientras sentía un cosquilleo alrededor de las sienes. Dio un gran respiro y entonces soltó su contestación: —Gracias... necesitaba escuchar eso —destiló múltiples emociones que convergieron en determinación —. Entonces me volveré una guerrera y obtendré mi libertad de esa forma. Voy a cambiar mi destino —cerró su puño tras lo dicho.

—Así se habla —la felicitó inmediatamente —. Comenzaremos hoy mismo entonces.

—Pero... ¿por qué razón quiere entrenarme? ¿Es sólo porque me ve potencial?

Ella se frotó un lado de la cabeza; luego respondió. —Hinata me hizo ver que quizás yo no sea la única mujer capaz de convertirse en una guerrera —sonrió al mencionarla —. Además podría morir pronto y me gustaría dejar un legado en otra mujer, compartir lo que sé.

—¿Morir pronto? —dijo sorprendida.

—Así es —confirmó sin ningún miedo —. Siendo una guerrera debes lidiar con la muerte constantemente, eso debes tenerlo muy claro —advirtió agravando su aguda voz —. Sin embargo, es evidente que tienes un gran talento y sé que puedo volverte fuerte en poco tiempo. Si esquivaste mi katana de esa manera dudo mucho que te pase algo.

La afirmación emergió de forma tan rotunda que Sakura entendió que la rubia realmente le tenía fe.

—Espero no decepcionarla.

—Sé que no lo harás, frentona —sonrió burlonamente al decir el apodo.

—Le aseguro que practicaré con todas mis fuerzas, señora —dijo la última palabra como revancha.

—¿¡Señora!? —chilló como si le hubieran dicho el peor de todos los insultos —. ¿¡No ves que soy muy joven todavía!? —espetó más indignada aún —. Si me dices señora de nuevo te dejaré calva para que se note bien la frente de marquesina que tienes —amenazó furiosa de verdad.

—¡Perdón, diosa Ino! —exclamó para calmarla.

—Eso está mucho mejor —volvió a sonreír. Era asombroso como podía pasar de la ira a la alegría en un par de segundos. Sin duda la blonda tenía un carácter muy especial.

Pese a su nuevo apodo, Sakura se dio cuenta que la llegada de la guerrera había exterminado su tristeza por lo acontecido con Sasuke. Ella en ningún momento la menospreció por ser una esclava, dándole además un nuevo sentido a su vida.

En ese entonces ninguna habría podido imaginar que, pese a los múltiples roces que tendrían, terminarían queriéndose mucho y formando una hermosa amistad inquebrantable.

* * *

Apenas terminado el entrenamiento, una fémina de llamativos cabellos caminó por la cubierta en dirección a Uchiha. Al igual que la mayoría de la gente, había visto la práctica casi desde su inicio. Le sorprendió mucho que Uchiha estuviese dispuesto a ser maestro de otra mujer que no fuera Ino; debía ser muy fuerte entonces. ¿Sería su novia realmente? Cabía la posibilidad de que no, ya que la blonda también fue su discípula, mas nunca formaron un vínculo romántico. Ahora mismo averiguaría la relación existente entre ellos, pues lo recién visto sería la excusa perfecta para presentarse de una vez. A cada paso avanzado su corazón fue acelerándose inevitablemente, mezclando cosas tan dispares como felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Hacía años que no cruzaban palabras; lo había amado con toda el alma y le fue inexorable sentir nervios al tenerlo cerca nuevamente. Había sobrevivido sin saber de él, sin escribirle, sin decirle cuanto lo extrañó, pensando que ese era el remedio para olvidarlo. No obstante, por lo que estaba sucediendo con sus emociones en este mismo momento, tal medicina nunca surtió verdadero efecto. Justo siete pasos antes de llegar con él, dio un largo suspiro para aquietarse. Entonces se le puso por delante.

—Hola, Sasuke, mucho tiempo sin verte —imprimió una sonrisa que, aunque en primer lugar fue por mera cortesía, pronto adquirió un cariz genuino. Verlo de tan cerca después de varios años le provocó alegría e impresión a la vez; era más alto, más fornido y su complexión más gruesa. Físicamente se veía más hombre, pues su relación la iniciaron en el albor de la adolescencia. Sin duda que su cuerpo había madurado muy bien, aunque su rostro lucía más pálido de lo que lo recordaba. Pero la gran pregunta era la siguiente: ¿su personalidad continuaría igual de insociable?

Uchiha curvó sus cejas, mirándola de pies a cabeza sin reparos. Tal como a ella le sucedió, él también comprobó que ya tenía el cuerpo de una adulta hecha y derecha: sus senos habían aumentado su tamaño, aunque sin llegar a ser voluptuosos; cargaba unos cinco centímetros más de altura y sus caderas eran más pronunciadas.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió a su manera cortante.

Ella constató que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Los años habían cambiado su cuerpo, mas no su personalidad. Su sonrisa disminuyó, pero no logró borrarse completamente de su faz. Intentó leer la negra mirada, pero, pese a su empeño, esos orbes no mostraron emociones. ¿Se habría alegrado al verla? ¿Le habría molestado? ¿Le habrá dado igual?

—Sólo quería saludarte. Hace años que no nos veíamos y encontrarte acá me ha sido una coincidencia agradable.

—Bien, ya me saludaste —dijo a la vez que reiniciaba su caminata, pasando a un lado de la fémina.

Hinata, mientras tanto, sintió curiosidad por la chica que había interceptado al guerrero. ¿Sería alguna admiradora más atrevida de la cuenta? Queriendo averiguarlo, desterró el severo cansancio y caminó para llegar con él, aunque sin imaginarse que se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Al tiempo que avanzaba, los ojos albinos fueron de Uchiha hacia la desconocida y viceversa. Tras unos cuantos pasos estuvo con ellos, examinando atentamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan arisco? —la ex-novia protestó suspirando, a la vez que su diestra lo tomaba de un hombro para detenerlo. Sin esperar respuesta, agregó —. Por favor —le dio énfasis emocional a lo dicho —, por lo menos quédate un minuto para que me presentes a tu chica —dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa amable a Hinata. Le extrañaron mucho sus ojos blanquecinos, pero no quiso incomodarla mirándoselos fijamente.

—Ella puede presentarse por su cuenta —a su respuesta, la mano femenina soltó su hombro. Tras su relación lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que muy pronto se sacudiría. Uchiha pudo avanzar tras eso, pero, ante ese «por favor» tan sentido, decidió no ser tan cortante y permanecer en el sitio.

—Hola, es un gusto conocer a la novia de Sasuke.

Ante una afirmación tan directa, Hyuga se vio obligada a corregirla. Sin embargo, hubiese preferido no hacerlo.

—Hola, soy Hinata —volvió a omitir su apellido, pues, aunque ya no estaba en la patria enemiga, era mejor ser precavida y no revelar su origen familiar —. Es un gusto, pero Sasuke y yo no somos novios.

La otrora espía abrió sus ojos, rellenándolos de asombro. —¿No lo son? —apenas dijo sus palabras, se arrepintió de ellas. Estaba siendo muy evidente en su deseo de saber si eran pareja o no. Tenía que ser más discreta; volver a la astucia de sus años de espía.

—No —confirmó el general de ejército —. Durante el viaje esta chica será entrenada por mí, esa es la única relación que nos une.

A Hyuga le sonó demasiado fría la sentencia de Sasuke respecto a ellos, pero después de todo era simplemente la verdad.

La que fue pareja de Uchiha parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces. Luego, por lo llamativa que era, sus ojos se posaron en la grandiosa delantera de Hinata, juzgando que a cualquier mujer vanidosa le gustaría tener una así de «enérgica». Aunque, viéndole el lado negativo, no se vería tan estética cuando los años hicieran caer sus senos más que a otros de menor tamaño.

—¿O sea que Ino ya no será la única mujer guerrera? —cuestionó cuando salió de sus pensamientos.

—Yo seré la segunda —afirmó Hyuga con total seguridad, dominando cualquier atisbo de tartamudeo —, aunque obviamente me tomará tiempo.

—¿Quién lo diría? Dos mujeres guerreras y las dos entrenadas por Sasuke Uchiha. Eres menos machista de lo que pensaba —bromeó con una sonrisa mirándolo directamente, intentando distender un poco el frío semblante que esbozaba.

—Como ya sabes, yo respeto a las mujeres que se lo ganan —dijo sentencioso.

Aquello hizo que la ignota tuviera que reprimir un suspiro triste. Una de las principales razones por las que Sasuke la terminó, quizás la más importante de todas, fue el dejar su trabajo de espía por miedo a morir. Esa crucial decisión hizo que perdiese el respeto del militar.

Pese al semblante muy tranquilo de ambas, tanto la futura guerrera como la experta en espionaje notaron que estaban tensas. Eran detalles, minucias, que las chicas podían percibir como si les fuese un talento natural. Hinata quiso romper la invisible incomodidad mencionando algo.

—Perdón, señorita, pero se le olvidó presentarse.

—Oh, pero qué distraída soy —se dio un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza como reprimenda —, yo soy Karin Uzumaki. Es un placer —extendió su mano como saludo, cosa que no había hecho antes.

—¿Uzumaki? —reaccionó asombrada a la vez que estrechaba la diestra ofrecida —. ¿Acaso usted tenía alguna relación con Naruto?

—Seguramente teníamos algún grado de parentesco —habló en pasado, pues era de conocimiento general que Naruto había fallecido en la guerra —, pero uno muy lejano, pues el clan Uzumaki se dividió hace siglos en muchos brazos anexos que se esparcieron por el mundo entero. De hecho, yo ni siquiera lo conocí, aunque sé que era un guerrero realmente extraordinario.

—Entiendo... —murmulló decepcionada, pues le había hecho ilusión que pudiese ser cercana al rubio guerrero —. ¿Usted es amiga de Sasuke, verdad? —preguntó tras unos segundos.

«Que no sea su ex-novia, que no sea ella»

—Que yo sepa él tiene una sola amiga —se refirió a la guerrera mientras simulaba una cola de caballo con su rojizo pelo —. Yo, por otra parte, fui su primera novia —tras decirlo miró a Sasuke como esperando que lo confirmara.

Hinata no supo si fue sólo una errada idea suya, pero le dio la impresión que esas palabras emergieron como si fuera un título nobiliario. Una duquesa o una princesa no habrían expresado con mayor orgullo su alcurnia. No le extrañó en todo caso, pues ser novia de alguien tan deseado como Uchiha debía ser un ilustre logro para muchas, más considerando que se trataba de un gran héroe en su nación. Ella, en cambio, ¿podría sentirse orgullosa si alguna vez fuese la pareja del hombre que acabó con su clan? La respuesta que llegó a su mente la entristeció inevitablemente.

—¿Novia? Pareja sexual sería un término mucho más apropiado —precisó Uchiha fríamente.

—Lo nuestro fue mucho más que sólo sexo —refutó Karin, muy segura.

—Para ti —volvió a puntualizar —. Para mí no fue más que eso. Desde un principio te lo dejé siempre claro.

Hinata se sorprendió con lo crueles que sonaron esas palabras.

—Digas lo que digas, sé que te fui más que sólo carne —volvió a irradiar completa seguridad.

—¿Todavía sigues siendo tan ilusa como para creer que el amor existe? —dijo de manera punzante —. El amor de pareja es sólo una tontería humana para darle una falsa profundidad al sexo, una fantasía breve y poco confiable, pues la única verdad es que nunca se puede contar con el amor de alguien que no posee tu sangre. El único amor real es el de la familia y la mía está muerta.

La sentencia fue dicha con una seguridad tan asombrosa, con un aplomo tan sobresaliente, que cualquier réplica habría sonado como una total falsedad. Ambas féminas intentaron contestar velozmente, pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en sus gargantas por varios segundos.

—Que tú no creas en el amor no significa que no exista. Hay gente que sí puede amar con todo el corazón —dijo Hinata cuando consiguió reaccionar.

—Ella tiene toda la razón —apoyó Karin rápidamente.

La expresión de Uchiha dejó claro que lo dicho le pareció una gran insensatez.

—Sigan ilusionándose con que el amor existe, que es eterno y todas esas estupideces fantasiosas que enseña nuestra patética cultura, pero tarde o temprano todas las ilusiones terminan rompiéndose ante la realidad. ¿O no, Karin? —como un látigo, una sonrisa sardónica a la par de hiriente destelló en sus labios.

La aludida bajó su cabeza con tristeza azotándola. Efectivamente había puesto un montón de ilusiones en su relación con Sasuke y todas fueron destrozadas como cristales. ¿Cómo podía refutarlo entonces? Al fin y al cabo, quizás él tenía toda la razón.

Hyuga, entretanto, compadeció a la chica de anteojos. El entrenamiento hizo que la visión respecto a Sasuke se volviera mucho más positiva, pero esto le recordó nuevamente lo cruel que podía ser. Era válido que no creyera en el amor, ¿pero por qué expresaba su opinión frente a su ex-novia de una forma tan despiadada?

—Que tú no hayas amado todavía, no significa que los demás tampoco puedan, Sasuke —arguyó la futura guerrera —. Yo prefiero ilusionarme y soñar que sí existe el amor verdadero. Una vida que rechaza el amor termina siendo una vida muy triste.

—La felicidad es distinta para todos. Ese concepto estúpido de que sólo teniendo amor puedes ser feliz me parece una completa basura.

Aquella réplica provocó una suerte de excitación en Hyuga, mas no una física, sino intelectual. Podían pensar muy diferente en demasiadas cosas, ser verdaderos polos opuestos, pero el guerrero siempre le alborotaba las neuronas. Le gustaba mucho tal cosa, pues no muchas personas lo conseguían.

—T-tienes razón —aceptó lo dicho por él —, hay muchas formas de ser feliz y todas las personas somos distintas, pero a mí no me gustaría pasar toda una vida sin conocer el amor. ¿Si no lo experimentas cómo puedes saber si brinda o no brinda felicidad? ¿Cómo puedes negar su existencia si nunca le das siquiera una oportunidad?

Karin los miró sorprendida por el cariz de sus semblantes. El tinte en los negros ojos de Sasuke parecía distinto cuando le hablaba a Hinata. Y juraría que la mirada albina lucía más brillante cuando se dirigía a él. ¿Acaso era posible que sintieran algo profundo por el otro? ¿Acaso era posible que estuviesen incluso enamorados? No, por supuesto que no. Sólo era una equivocada impresión suya, pues Uchiha no estaría negando al amor si sintiera algo así por ella.

—No todo tiene que experimentarse para saberse, Hinata. No tengo que robar para saber que es un delito, ni tengo que amar para saber que tal cosa nunca me dará felicidad. Sólo hay una cosa en este mundo que me hará feliz y tú sabes perfectamente cuál es.

—La venganza... —musitó ella, bajando su cabeza con pesar. Su mustia respuesta fue casi instantánea, señal de que ya lo conocía muy bien.

—¿La venganza? —preguntó Karin, sin entender.

—No es algo que a ti te incumba —espetó Sasuke, tan duro como siempre.

—Lo siento —los ojos de la pelirroja se esquinaron hacia el rabillo, signo de su pesar —, no quería ser entrometida; tampoco deseaba que nuestro encuentro se volviera desagradable —se lamentó dando un suspiro que plasmó diáfana amargura.

—No me molesta tu presencia —dijo él, aminorando el volumen de su rudeza —, pero tu interés por saber si Hinata y yo somos novios delató tus verdaderas intenciones —avergonzada por lo obvia que había sido, bajó un poco su cabeza y ajustó sus anteojos por simple inercia —. Si crees que volveremos a ser pareja te equivocas rotundamente; tampoco seremos amigos —le dijo directamente, sin anestesias —. Lo único que podría ofrecerte es follar salvajemente y sin compromisos, pero, si no eres capaz de separar el sexo de los sentimientos, sólo terminarías sufriendo en vano y dudo que quieras eso —sentenció mirándola fijamente. Luego se giró para irse, pues, a su juicio, finiquitó la conversación con sus últimas palabras.

Entretanto, Hinata no pudo evitar abrir su boca y le tomó tiempo volver a cerrarla. Lo directo que fue Uchiha la sorprendió, pese a que ya conocía muy bien su carácter siempre frontal. A ella lo carnal sólo por placer le parecía vacío y carente de sentido, pero evidentemente al militar no le molestaba en nada. De súbito, vio como sucedía algo que la llenó de temores.

—Espera, Sasuke... —dando unos pasos, Karin lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro.

¿Y si ella se conformaba con fornicar sin compromisos? ¿Y si aceptaba lo único que Sasuke podía ofrecerle? La pelirroja parecía estar pensándolo, dado que los segundos avanzaban sin que dijese nada. Entonces, la que todavía era una doncella sintió que el pecho se le retorcía violentamente ante la posibilidad de que el sexo sin amor se concretara. El aguijón de los celos apareció sin poder evitarlo, dándole a entender de manera definitiva cuán grande era lo que estaba sintiendo por Sasuke realmente. Ya no podía negarlo, no cuando el corazón se lo exclamaba como una verdad irrefutable. Inevitablemente, Hyuga esperó las siguientes palabras como si éstas pudieran salvarle la vida o condenarla a la muerte...

¿Qué diría Karin?

* * *

_Continuará._


	18. Capítulo Decimoctavo

_Hola! Espero que estén excelente tanto ustedes como sus amigos (antes mencioné a la familia, así que ahora le toca a los amigos :P). Este capítulo me gustó mucho escribirlo, aunque también me agoté emocionalmente en la parte final. Siempre intento ponerme en la piel de los personajes, pues así puedo describir mejor las emociones que quiero plasmar a través de letras, pero esta vez se me pasó la mano al querer experimentar los sentimientos de los personajes y terminé cansado al escribir el último tercio xD. _

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, pero si no ya saben que pueden decírmelo con toda confianza. Un saludo gigante y síganse cuidando mucho ;D_

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Decimoctavo**_

* * *

Karin había detenido el hombro masculino; como respuesta, Uchiha la miró de soslayo a la vez que comprimía los músculos de sus cejas. Entretanto, Hinata observaba la escena sin ser consciente que estaba expresando abiertamente una cara rellena de angustia. Tras incontables segundos en que la pelirroja guardó pensativo silencio, finalmente habló.

—Me advertiste que teniendo sexo contigo podría salir dañada. ¿No crees que me dijiste eso porque te preocupas por mí?

—No es preocupación por ti, simplemente me estoy lavando las manos —desdeñó él —. Si quieres tener sólo sexo, después no me culpes si terminas sufriendo sentimentalmente. La responsabilidad será toda tuya.

—Es imposible tener sólo sexo —renegó con su cabeza. Se dio unos segundos para hilvanar un argumento y luego lo soltó —. La conexión que se forma es tan potente que también termina involucrando sentimientos y abarcando las almas. Mientras más te acuestas con alguien, mayores son las posibilidades de que se forme un vínculo muy importante; de que surja el amor. ¿Realmente nunca sentiste nada por mí, Sasuke? —replicó mientras daba un pequeño pisotón contra el suelo por frustración. Detestaba la idea que, para él, lo que ambos tuvieron nunca significó más que simple placer carnal.

—Ese es el problema que te llevó a sufrir, que siempre buscas más. El amor es sólo una engañosa ficción, en cambio el sexo es completamente honesto: no te ilusiona, no te daña, no te termina, no te deja un corazón roto.

Karin bajó su cabeza, maldiciendo que Uchiha pareciese tener siempre a la razón de su parte. En el par de años que duró su relación, mantuvo la esperanza de que el guerrero la terminaría amando, que tener sólo sexo era imposible. Sin embargo, para su gran pesar, él le demostró cuán equivocada estaba.

Hinata la observó atentamente, comprobando a través de su lenguaje no verbal que esa chica todavía sentía cosas por Uchiha. Era más que evidente.

—¿Cómo se puede separar el sexo de los sentimientos? —fue la pregunta que arrojó la pelirroja, para luego acariciar nerviosamente el marco derecho de sus anteojos.

—Es cuestión de personalidades. Si no eres capaz de ser fría, entonces ni siquiera lo intentes.

Karin ensimismó su mirada, dando a la vez un suspiro involuntario. Había intentado olvidar a Sasuke iniciando otra relación, directamente utilizando a otro hombre, pero lo cierto era que un simple gato nunca podría borrar la huella de un león. Nadie podía estar a la altura de Uchiha y quizás ese era el problema que le impedía dejarlo atrás: a todos los que conocía los comparaba con él. Y era evidente quienes salían perdiendo. Volvió a suspirar, sin darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo transcurría mientras reflexionaba. Recordó todos los encuentros sexuales que habían tenido, el placer descomunal que el militar le hizo sentir y paulatinamente fue sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Sacudió su cabeza para remover el libido que afloró en sus pensamientos; era una mujer adulta, no una adolescente hormonal. Tenía que tomar la decisión con la cabeza y no con lo que tenía entre las piernas.

Cuando el guerrero reanudó su caminar, la del clan Uzumaki se dio cuenta que se había ensimismado más tiempo de la cuenta.

—Entiendo que no quieras volver a ser pareja mía, ¿pero por qué no podemos ser amigos? —alzando su voz, lo detuvo con una pregunta en vez de tomarlo por el hombro nuevamente.

A unos cinco metros de ella, él giró medio cuerpo a fin de responder.

—No tengo ningún interés en formar amistades, tengo prioridades mucho más importantes.

Karin dio un suspiro tenue, procurando volverlo insonoro. Bajando un poco su cabeza, sostuvo con su índice el centro de sus anteojos durante algunos segundos, para luego ajustarlos de manera más alta en su nariz. Su orgullo le decía que rechazara las migajas que Uchiha pretendía darle, pero la nostalgia, unida a las hormonas, se encargaron de susurrarle que si rechazaba su propuesta terminaría arrepintiéndose después. Era un hecho que, pese a que nunca la había amado, en lo sexual lo había pasado demasiado bien junto a él. Estaba muy confundida, pero finalmente tomó una decisión.

—Sasuke, esta es mi respuesta... —anunció mientras se le acercaba, contoneando un poco más las caderas de manera inconsciente.

Hinata sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, de modo que tragó saliva para deshacerlo. Manteniendo su distancia esperó escuchar las palabras de ella, pero su expectativa no fue cumplida. Fuese por pudor o por recordarle algún detalle íntimo, Karin se acercó a la oreja masculina, la encerró entre sus manos y susurró su contestación. Era un secreto que quedaría entre ellos y la futura guerrera fue incapaz de evitar la dolorosa punción que, durante el viaje, extirparía cualquier alegría de su pecho.

Cuando la pelirroja terminó de susurrar a la par que bajaba sus manos, Uchiha solamente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Luego se giró, avanzó varios pasos, le preguntó a un grumete la ubicación del capitán y se dirigió a verlo.

Hyuga quedó sumergida en un mundo paralelo, pues esto había trastocado las cosas hermosas que empezaba a sentir por Sasuke. Era muy probable que la tal Karin hubo aceptado su propuesta, por lo que no tardarían mucho para encamarse. Triste, pensó que en realidad la culpa era solamente de ella por pensar que un romance podría nacer con el despiadado guerrero. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ilusa? Él había destruido a su clan, matado a su primo delante de sus ojos, no creía en el amor, la venganza era su único objetivo, se desharía de ella tras el viaje y tendría sexo con su ex-novia esta misma semana. ¿Qué sacaba con enamorarse de él? ¿Qué sentido tendría si él evidentemente no sentía lo mismo? En realidad era una tontería fijarse en Uchiha, una ofensa a la inteligencia. Con él no tenía ningún futuro; nunca podría proyectarse, nunca podría formar una familia, nunca nada. Esa era la verdad. Estaba desilusionada, pero no de Sasuke, sino de ella en sí. Formarse expectativas habían sido sólo ilusiones sin fundamento; él no sentia nada por ella y nunca lo sentiría. Aceptando la triste realidad a la vez que daba un hondo suspiro, comenzó a caminar hacia el camarote para ducharse, mas Karin la interceptó.

—Perdona, pero me gustaría mucho conversar contigo cuando tengas más tiempo. Claro, si no te es una molestia. Mi camarote es el número ocho y si quieres hablar sólo tienes que tocar la puerta.

Lo primero que sintió Hinata fueron las supremas ganas de mandarla al diablo, pero no quiso ser así de maleducada e impulsiva. Karin no tenía culpa de nada; la culpa era de ella misma por fijarse en el hombre equivocado. Reuniendo amabilidad desde las profundidades de su ser, fue capaz de contestar sin arrojar fuego por la boca.

—Tendré en cuenta su ofrecimiento —pese a la tormenta desatada que había en su interior, su voz salió tan dulce como siempre.

—Muchas gracias por tu gentileza, espero que nos llevemos bien. Hay cosas que me gustaría preguntarte, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ojalá disfrutes mucho el resto de tu día —le deseó con una sonrisa.

—Igual para usted.

—Por favor no seas tan formal, puedes tutearme con confianza —Hinata consintió con un gesto —. Nos vemos más tarde o cuando puedas. Hasta pronto —dijo efusivamente, para luego perderse por una de las galerías de eslora.

Hyuga siguió hacia su habitación y no tardó en bañarse; esta vez ni siquiera se percató de lo fría que estaba el agua gracias al calor que todavía sentía por el entrenamiento, como también por el huracán de emociones que la fustigaba. Con la tristeza arañándola, se dijo que debía dejar de importarle lo que hacía Sasuke con su vida. Él no era nada suyo en realidad, ¿por qué tendría que sentir celos entonces? Que se acostara con mil mujeres si quisiera, a ella no tendría porqué afectarle.

* * *

Tras preguntarle, el grumete le había dicho a Uchiha que el camarote del capitán estaba justo al lado de la cabina del timón. Llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta usando la aldaba y el oficial abrió mientras sostenía un catalejo en su diestra. Al parecer lo estaba limpiando, pues un paño colgaba desde su hombro.

—Buenos días, señor Uchiha —saludó de manera cortés, sin sorprenderse de verlo ya que lo estaba esperando desde que concluyó el entrenamiento que también había visto —. Adelante —lo invitó a pasar abriendo más la puerta. El militar se adentró, echándole un rápido vistazo al cuarto. Pese a ser el capitán de la nave su morada era modesta, cosa que le agradó a Sasuke. Éste también solía ser austero, ya que la ostentación material le parecía vana. De hecho, desde la recompensa que ofrecieron por su cadáver dio cuenta de cuanto podía envilecer el dinero a la gente, por lo que no le tenía más aprecio que para conseguir sus objetivos. Si deseara espetar algo sería el hecho de ser el más fuerte, no su riqueza económica —. Justamente estaba deseando verlo —continuó hablando el capitán — para preguntarle si había pasado algo malo anoche. En su reporte matutino, el vigía nocturno me ha dicho que vio a su acompañante salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y que después lo ha visto a usted subir a cubierta con dos armas en sus manos.

—Hinata vio una sombra en su camarote —dijo a la vez que tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de desgastado cuero negro.

El marino abrió desproporcionadamente sus ojos. Antes de hablar hizo lo mismo que Uchiha, pero eligiendo el sillón que estaba enfrente. Reclinó su espalda contra el respaldo, buscando más comodidad. —¿Una sombra?

—Supuestamente un espectro.

El cuarentón llevó el índice y el pulgar a su mentón, masajeándose la barba. —Tiene que habérselo imaginado, esas cosas son sólo engaños de la mente.

—Lo mismo opino yo. Seguramente lo que usted contó anoche, la predispuso para ver cosas.

—Sin embargo, tengo la obligación de precisarle algo que anoche no pude para evitarle miedo a su acompañante —su espalda se despegó del sillón, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

—Hable.

—La segunda chica que murió lo hizo en el camarote número uno, el que está ocupando su novia actualmente.

A lo dicho, Uchiha abstrajo su semblante durante varios segundos. El capitán no lo interrumpió, ya que evidentemente estaba reflexionando.

—¿La segunda mujer que se suicidó usaba perfume? —preguntó el guerrero clavándole sus negros ojos.

—Sí, señor —además de lo verbal, también afirmó con su cabeza —. Usaba uno muy empalagoso, tanto que, cuando falleció, su perfume atestaba cada rincón de ese camarote.

—¿Jazmín?

—Sí, señor, jazmín. ¿Cómo lo supo? —el tono de su rostro reveló la más absoluta sorpresa.

El general ignoró de plano la pregunta recién formulada, ensimismándose nuevamente. Jazmín era el aroma que había olfateado durante menos de un segundo en la habitación de Hinata. Estaba completamente seguro, ya que sus sentidos no podían ser confundidos por el miedo como seguramente sí sucedió con ella. Y era imposible que el aroma de un perfume permaneciera tanto como cinco meses, el tiempo que había transcurrido desde los suicidios. Con suerte duraría un día o dos, pues lo contrario no sería un negocio rentable para las perfumerías. No obstante, ese camarote había permanecido abierto al público, por lo que quizás la ocupante anterior usara perfume de jazmín también. Sería una coincidencia poco probable, mas no imposible. No podía descartarlo.

—Acerca de Hiro, ¿qué opinión le merece? —preguntó por el sospechoso principal.

El capitán decidió no insistir con su pregunta acerca del perfume, pues tenía claro que el guerrero no era de la clase de personas a las que se les debía insistir. Sin dilaciones, respondió.

—Ha estado navegando conmigo durante casi tres años y nunca he tenido problemas con él. Cumple bien su trabajo y no tiene vicios como el alcohol o el cigarrillo, aunque más allá de su labor profesional no lo conozco, pues intento mantener distancia con mis subalternos. Como usted bien lo sabrá, cuando éstos agarran confianza comienzan a relajarse inevitablemente.

El militar asintió. Escatimando el tiempo, hizo ver la razón principal de su visita.

—Revisaré los informes de la guardia policial. Y le solicito cuatro libretas, ya que haré anotaciones.

—Sí, señor. Aquí mismo tengo tanto los informes como también libretas en blanco —fue por las cosas a su escritorio, abrió el cajón derecho y extrajo lo pedido.

—Bien, eso es todo —dijo cuando recibió las cosas en sus manos. Enseguida, se levantó del cómodo sillón —. Me será interesante revisar estos informes.

—Por cierto, lamento mucho lo que tuvo que vivir su novia. De todas formas sé que desechará el miedo, pues si usted la está entrenando significa que debe ser muy fuerte —pensó en abrirle la puerta por gentileza, pero se mantuvo quieto al deducir que para un guerrero aquello sería una ofensa —. Si hubieran más camarotes disponibles le aseguro que se los pasaría encantado —agregó mientras Uchiha abría la puerta.

—Hablando de camarotes —se detuvo en el umbral, hablando de espaldas —, voy a revisar el número «44», el que está sellado. Escrutaré la escena del primer suicidio.

—Por supuesto, señor. Tiene vía libre en este barco para hacer lo que usted disponga. Lo único que le suplico es que después de su inspección vuelva a sellarlo.

—Así lo haré —salió de la oficina con rumbo a popa.

El último Uchiha era muy lógico, por lo que la idea de almas en pena colisionaba con su inteligencia. Sin embargo, en el camarote de Hinata había olfateado jazmín, el perfume que usaba la segunda suicida. De eso estaba completamente seguro, de modo que no podía descartar de plano la posibilidad de que existiera vida tras la muerte, mucho menos después de haber visto a su hermano cuando su corazón dejó de latir por tantos segundos. Pudo ser una alucinación, era cierto, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que sí hubiera vida postmortem, por lo que investigaría este caso abriendo su mente, expandiendo su lógica más allá de lo que ésta permite aceptar.

* * *

El guerrero se sentó en uno de los miradores laterales de popa, puso una pierna encima de la otra a un modo varonil y comenzó a leer los reportes policiales. Le fueron más interesantes de lo que pensaba, de modo que gastó muchos minutos revisándolos al detalle. Más tarde, calculando el tiempo por instinto, supuso que ya habían pasado alrededor de unas dos horas y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, el camarote número treinta y nueve. Abrió la puerta, encontrando a Hinata lanzada sobre la cama a ojos cerrados y en posición supina. Parecía estar durmiendo, aunque Uchiha supo que no lo estaba por su respiración de ritmo normal. Fijándose en la misma, aprovechó de admirar por unos momentos sus llamativos senos. Luego se acercó al buró a fin de guardar los reportes en un cajón. Pensó que Hinata indagaría respecto a lo que había leído, pero no le preguntó ni comentó nada. Le extrañó aquello, dado que siempre mostró ser una chica muy curiosa.

—Iremos a almorzar —avisó él.

—De acuerdo —respondió abriendo los ojos, aunque sin mirarlo.

Fueron hacia la cocina y, tal como Sasuke lo anunció antes, observaron cuidadosamente la preparación de la merienda para así evitar envenenamientos. Al chef en jefe le pareció singular, pero le fue un honor que un héroe como Uchiha visitara su lugar de trabajo. Hinata pronto le dio la excusa que deseaba aprender a cocinar mejor, así que estuvo hablando con él sobre platillos y detalles culinarios. Luego, cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, les sirvieron en un recipiente que parecía más una olla que un plato, apropiado para que las zozobras del barco no provocasen percances.

Mientras engullían, Uchiha notó que por alguna razón Hinata había cambiado radicalmente su actitud. Pese a todo el esfuerzo que debió realizar durante el entrenamiento, siempre irradió entusiasmo. Sin embargo, durante la comida reinó el mutismo, uno muy peculiar tomando en cuenta que ella era alguien comunicativa, alguien a quien le gustaba mucho conversar. Ahora, en cambio, no había dicho una sola palabra. El silencio le era cómodo al soldado, pero de todas formas no le gustó ver esa actitud tan reservada en ella.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó él, yendo directamente al grano.

—Nada.

Si el militar conociera mejor a las mujeres habría entendido que ese «nada» significaba «todo», pero era demasiado literal, así que no buscaba significados soterrados. Pasaron cuarenta minutos reposando después del almuerzo y Hinata seguía enmudecida. Fue sólo entonces que elucubró que tal actitud había comenzado justo después de la conversación que tuvieron con Karin. ¿Acaso se debería a la propuesta de sexo que le hizo a la pelirroja? ¿Acaso Hinata en verdad sentía algo más por él? Era evidente que existía cierta química entre ellos, pero no la suficiente como para fijarse seriamente en el otro. Sasuke tenía muy claro que él fue quien destruyó al clan Hyuga, pulverizó a su país e intentó violarla. ¿Cómo podría ella albergar sentimientos después de todo eso? Era una ridiculez sólo pensarlo.

Sin dilaciones, comenzó la segunda parte del entrenamiento. Uchiha solicitó tizas a un marinero y éste volvió rápidamente con unas. Dibujó un círculo amplio en donde su alumna debería esquivar veinte varazos nuevamente. La práctica avanzó sin contratiempos durante el curso de la tarde. Sin embargo, en cuanto la joven consiguió el objetivo, Uchiha aumentó la dificultad amarrándole las manos tras la espalda. Por ello, muy pronto las cosas cambiarían. Hinata esquivó una estocada horizontal dando un salto en reversa, pero sus piernas ya estaban tan agotadas que no consiguió mantener el equilibrio; trastabilló inevitablemente hacia atrás y, sin posibilidad de apoyarse en sus brazos, azotó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el suelo. El crujido de la colisión fue preocupante, pero más lo fue el hecho que el cuerpo femenino se desparramara como imitando al de un cadáver.

—¡Hinata! —fue el grito que lanzó Uchiha.

La distancia que ella alcanzó con su salto en reversa le impidió alcanzarla para sostenerla. Se acercó vertiginosamente, mientras un vacío horrible, doloroso y certero se apropió de su pecho, vaciándole los pulmones de cuajo. Arrodillándose, le dio unas palmadas en las mejillas.

—¡Hinata, responde! —dicho esto, no pasó más de un segundo para darse cuenta que ella no reaccionaría a sus pedidos. El golpe resultó tan fuerte que la había dejado inconsciente. Severa preocupación azotó su ser, ya que golpes así de fuertes en la cabeza podían resultar muy peligrosos. La tomó suavemente desde el cuello y lo alzó con sumo cuidado para verificar si estaba sangrando. Por suerte no era así, pero la intranquilidad no mermó siquiera un ápice.

—¡Llamaré al médico del barco! —el preocupado grito fue de Karin, quien había estado viendo la práctica desde una hora atrás. Se giró para ir rápidamente por el galeno.

—¡Hazlo rápido! —exigió Uchiha a viva voz, mientras desataba las manos de su alumna.

—¡Sí! —dándole más celeridad a sus piernas, respondió al mismo volumen.

Un par de minutos después llegó la chica con el doctor, un anciano de cabellos canosos y bigotes del mismo tono. Era de baja altura y llevaba en su mano un maletín donde cargaba su instrumental médico. Mientras llegaban a proa, la de anteojos ya le había contado lo que había sucedido. Tras examinar concienzudamente a Hinata, dio su diagnóstico.

—Por suerte no es nada grave, recuperará la conciencia en unas cuantas horas o quizás antes inclusive. De todas maneras mañana la examinaré de nuevo para comprobar que no se le forme ningún absceso. Dudo mucho que le suceda, pero si aparece alguno se lo drenaré y no correrá ningún peligro. Es una suerte que el piso de Jiren sea de madera, pues de haber sido metálico las consecuencias pudieron ser muy distintas. Tiene que dejarla descansar un par de días y en caso de fiebre bájesela colocándole un paño con agua fría.

Médico y guerrero hablaron un poco más, mientras Karin se limitó a observar, pues cualquier cosa que dijera en estos momentos sólo importunaría a Sasuke. Éste cargó a la malherida en uno de sus hombros para llevarla al camarote que compartían. Se sintió realmente aliviado de que nada más grave aconteciera, ya que si algo le sucedía a Hinata...

Detuvo sus pasos, abriendo labios y ojos al darse cuenta del real significado e importancia de sus últimos pensamientos. Se percató que ella le era mucho más importante de lo conveniente. Apretando sus dientes continuó su camino, abrió la puerta y sacó toallas que puso encima de la cama para que no se humedeciera con la transpiración femenina. Luego colocó cuidadosamente a su alumna en el lecho, desabrochó sus zapatos, liberó sus pies de ellos y le quitó los pequeños calcetines que portaba. Estaban muy sudados y le sorprendió que no le molestase tocarlos con sus manos. Palpar sudor de pies le habría resultado asqueroso con cualquiera, pero, para su sorpresa, con Hinata no sintió repulsión en ningún momento. Acomodó a su discípula de mejor manera en la cama; entonces la observó atentamente, pensando que debería cambiarle la ropa empapada. ¿Tendría que desnudarla para que no pescase un resfrío? La opción asomaba muy tentadora, pues, además de hacerlo por su bien, verla sin prendas le serviría para apreciar su belleza de mujer a placer. No obstante, como Hinata era joven y saludable, que se enfermara era poco probable, por lo que descartó la idea.

Acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó en ella, sin preocuparse de que pudiera deslizarse con las zozobras, pues sus más de ochenta kilos de peso impedirían tal cosa. La volvió a escrutar, retomando la idea de la preocupación tan fulminante que había sentido por ella. Su corazón realmente sufrió por lo que pudiera sucederle, entendiendo mejor que nunca que era un verdadero asco formar vínculos afectivos.

Acarició sus cabellos, su rostro, su nariz respingada; toda ella era hermosa, una verdadera creación celestial. Inevitablemente se sintió culpable por su accidente; quizás fue más duro de la cuenta atándole las manos, tomando en cuenta que era sólo una novata, que ya estaba agotada, que recién perfeccionaba su balance y que además practicaba en un barco que daba zozobras de cuando en cuando. Si ya de por sí el entrenamiento era difícil, el de Hinata lo estaba siendo incluso más.

Apoyó ambos codos en la cama y entrelazó sus manos en la zona donde debería haber un bigote. Sí, este accidente le había hecho ver cuanto le importaba Hinata realmente. Tenía conciencia que estima comenzaba a sentir por ella, pero nunca pensó que un percance así pudiera apretarle el corazón de una manera tan horrible. No le gustó sentir ese nivel tan grande de preocupación; él no lidiaba con esa clase de emociones patéticas. Nunca. Dando un sonoro resoplido frustrado, fue hacia el tintero, lo destapó, entintó la pluma y comenzó a escribir en una de las libretas. Esa sería la forma en que ella continuaría su entrenamiento en su nuevo país, pues le dejaría una guía escrita de todo lo que debía aprender: apuntes, modo de practicar, técnicas, reacciones en diversas situaciones y un largo etcétera. Para hacerlo todavía más ilustrativo, también incluiría dibujos explicativos. Comenzar la guía le sirvió para distraerse de la preocupación que aún sentía. Después de todo, el médico ya le había dicho que se recuperaría satisfactoriamente, ¿entonces por qué seguía inquieto? ¿Acaso hacerlo mejoraría a alguien enfermo o malherido? Era tan inútil sentir algo así; algo casi tan inservible como el amor.

Pasó tres horas horas escribiendo y dibujando, dándose pausas de vez en cuando para verificar la temperatura de su alumna. Finalmente, por agotamiento mental, cayó dormido involuntariamente.

* * *

Su mente salió desde las nieblas más profundas de la inconsciencia. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Sintió un pequeño dolor en la zona occipital y por inercia llevó su diestra para tantearse. Rebobinando los últimos sucesos, recordó que estaba entrenando y que había perdido el balance por agotamiento. Fue entonces que perdió la consciencia. Se percató que su ropa ya estaba seca, señal de que habían pasado horas desde el percance.

Parpadeando para mirar mejor, pronto sus labios se despegaron al ver que Sasuke yacía a su lado. Estaba sentado, pero la cabeza y su torso estaban sobre la cama. ¿Se había quedado dormido cuidándola?

Había una gruesa libreta cerca de él; silenciosamente la tomó entre sus manos a fin de revisarla. Lo primero que vio fue una serie de ejercicios anotados, algo así como una pauta. Pronto comprendió que era una guía de instrucciones para que siguiera su entrenamiento por su cuenta. Avanzó algunas hojas y encontró secuencias de dibujos que enseñaban técnicas de esgrima, sorprendiéndole lo bien definido que era cada trazo. Cuando pasó a la siguiente página, su boca se colmó de tanto asombro que necesitó abrirla: había un dibujo de ella con dos katanas en una posición defensiva de combate. Indudablemente se trataba de ella; las facciones eran claramente reconocibles como las suyas, el largo cabello había sido pintado con la tinta y los pantalones eran los que llevaba ahora. Era un dibujo de una calidad realmente preciosa, una que derritió su corazón de emoción. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Sasuke tuviera un talento tan grande para dibujar. Era evidente que él la apreciaba, que la quería, quizás incluso sintiera algo más que eso, pero alguien como Uchiha nunca lo aceptaría.

El guerrero la confundía tanto. Desde el encuentro con Karin había decidido no seguir involucrando sentimientos hacia él. Estuvo callada durante horas porque le había afectado mucho la situación que emergió, porque la hirió que él estuviera dispuesto a darle sexo a su ex-novia sin más. Sabía que lo carnal y el amor eran cosas distintas, ¿pero acaso no podían conjugarse ambas? ¿Acaso Uchiha no se daba cuenta que ella sufriría con lo que sucedería?

Vació de oxígeno sus pulmones en un gran suspiro, pensando nuevamente qué sentido tendría enamorarse si Sasuke ni siquiera creía en el amor. Decidió salir a tomar aire fresco a fin de meditar, ya que ahora mismo se sentía como un barco con derrotero incierto. Al salir a cubierta, vio que la noche estaba estrellada y había una luna llena emocionante; sólo un par de nubes rebeldes intentaban oponerse al reinado de la belleza cósmica. Caminó hacia proa, aunque de pronto recordó el asunto de las ánimas que se paseaban por Jiren. No había nadie que pudiese ayudarla en caso de un percance, empero, se dijo que no podía ser tan miedosa después de todos los consejos que le había dado Sasuke al respecto. Él tenía razón, debía vencer al temor pensando que era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que tuviese por delante. Avanzó hacia las banquetas con respaldo que servían de miradero y entonces vio sentada, recibiendo al viento en su cara, a la pelirroja que había sido pareja de Uchiha. Parecía abstraída en su propio mundo. Le sorprendió verla despierta a estas horas tan profundas. Detuvo sus pasos, debatiendo si volver al camarote o proseguir. Finalmente se decantó por la última opción. Se acercó al banquillo para saludarla, pues no le iba a tener tirria sólo por ser la ex-novia de Uchiha. Predecía que la tal Karin debía ser una chica especial, ya que, aunque fuese sólo por sexo, Uchiha no se habría fijado en cualquier mujer. De eso estaba completamente segura.

—Buenas noches —aunque habló suave para no asustarla, la otrora espía igualmente reaccionó dando un respingo —. ¿Te molesto si me siento aquí?

—Hinata, me sorprendiste —dijo mientras llevaba una mano al pecho para calmar su corazón, aunque rápidamente se encargó de sonreírle —. Por supuesto que no me incomodas; de hecho, estaba preocupada por el accidente que te vi. ¿Cómo estás?

—Me duele un poquito la cabeza, pero nada grave. Creo que sólo me quedará un pequeño chichón como recuerdo —tras lo dicho, se acomodó en el asiento cruzando sus piernas. Quedó a sólo centímetros de Karin.

—El médico dijo que deberías descansar dos días, así que hazlo porque los golpes en el cráneo no son para desdeñarlos como si nada.

—Supongo que haré caso, aunque no me gusta la idea de cortar mi entrenamiento. Dos días menos son una gran diferencia cuando sólo se tiene una semana para aprender todo lo posible.

La chica con lentes asintió, para después recargar la mayoría del peso de su cuerpo en el glúteo derecho.

—¿Sabes? Justamente estaba pensando en ti y en Sasuke —formó una sonrisa que a Hinata le pareció extraña. A veces resultaba difícil leer las expresiones, pues éstas podían combinar diferentes emociones. Le pareció que tanto los labios como el rostro de Karin exhibían una mezcolanza de tristeza, nostalgia y resignación.

—¿Pensando en nosotros? —repitió sólo para precisar.

—Así es. Estaba reflexionando en el tipo de relación que tienen ambos —aunque a veces fumaba cuando le ofrecían tabaco, nunca lo compraba para así evitar caer en sus adictivas garras. Sin embargo, en este momento le habría gustado disfrutar de un par de cigarrillos —. La verdad no me gusta andarme con rodeos, así que me gustaría hablar contigo de mujer a mujer.

—Se trata de Sasuke, ¿verdad? —tuvo la inmediata impresión que ocurriría una conversación importante.

—Así es. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta directa?

—S-sí —contestó tras dudarlo un poco.

—¿Qué sientes tú por él?

Hinata se debatió rápidamente entre cuatro opciones: ser completamente honesta, negar lo que sentía, dejar una respuesta ambigua o no contestar. Mientras daba un suspiro llegó una quinta opción, que fue la que finalmente arrojó.

—Aunque sintiera algo por él no tendría ningún sentido. Es claro que yo no le intereso como mujer.

Usando su lengua, Karin se tanteó las encías molares del lado derecho. —Sabes, hoy en la tarde, mientras miraba tu entrenamiento, Sasuke reaccionó muy preocupado cuando tuviste ese accidente. Estaba realmente desesperado y si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos no me lo creería.

Hinata abrió sus labios formando la penúltima vocal. En condiciones normales saber aquello la hubiese alegrado mucho, pero seguía sin verle sentido a ilusionarse en vano. Por ello, su rostro no mostró ninguna efusividad al respecto.

—Como ya sabrás, él jamás muestra emociones así porque no se preocupa por nadie —continuó Karin —. A lo sumo lo haría por Ino, aunque incluso eso lo dudo. En cambio contigo vi claramente su mirada inquieta, el temor de que te pudiera pasar algo, el dolor de verte inconsciente.

Hyuga dejó de mirarla, desviando su rostro hacia el marítimo horizonte. En su fuero interno, le alegraba mucho que Uchiha se preocupara por ella, claro que sí, pero saberlo no servía de nada. ¿Para qué hacerse falsas expectativas?

—Se podría decir que hemos vivido cosas importantes que nos han acercado un poco, pero no hay más que una relación de maestro y discípula.

—Ya veo —permaneció en silencio por varios segundos. Luego lanzó una sorpresiva pregunta —. ¿A ti él no te ha ofrecido sexo?

La aprendiz de guerrera zozobró un poco, aunque esta vez la culpa no la tuvo Jiren. El cuestionamiento la había tomado desprevenida, de modo que su timidez propagó cierto calor en sus mejillas.

—N-no —contestó finalmente.

—¿Quieres saber por qué no lo ha hecho?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque a ti sí te quiere.

El asombro conquistó cada centímetro de Hinata. Volvió a encajar su albina mirada en Karin, volviéndola interrogativa. La pelirroja seguía observándola, aunque parecía melancólica en vez de atenta.

—N-no entiendo... eso no tiene sentido. Si me quisiera no te propondría sexo delante mío.

—Hay que ver más allá de lo aparente para encontrar la verdad; ver el iceberg bajo el mar y no sólo su punta en la superficie. Piénsalo mejor. A mí no me quiere ni como pareja ni como amiga, pero me ofreció sexo sin vacilar. En cambio a ti no te ofrece sexo, pero se preocupó de una forma que yo jamás le había visto. Cuando me mira a mí no refleja nada, pero cuando lo hace contigo sus negros ojos adquieren un cariz muy diferente. Los varones siempre dicen que las mujeres somos incomprensibles, pero hay algunos hombres, hombres como Sasuke, que también hacen cosas que nosotras no entendemos o que nos cuesta entender. Después de reflexionarlo un largo rato aquí sentada, he llegado a la conclusión que tú le significas tanto que no te ve sólo como un pedazo de carne o alguien para divertirse. A diferencia de mí, no te ha ofrecido follar porque tú le significas mucho más que sólo sexo. Le eres mucho más importante que yo —cerró su idea con tristeza.

Hinata sintió como si le hubieran revelado los secretos mejor guardados del mundo. A consecuencia, se produjo un cortocircuito en el flujo de sus pensamientos. Por ello, guardó silencio durante incontables segundos. Echando a trabajar sus neuronas, fue reflexionando las palabras de Karin y a medida que iba entendiéndolas sus labios se fueron separando por el asombro. Finalmente dio cuenta de cuán sólido era su argumento, tanto así que no logró objetar nada de éste.

—Tienes que hablar con Sasuke y confesarle tus verdaderos sentimientos —continuó Karin lanzando un consejo —. Mientras antes lo sepa, más tiempo tendrá para aceptar lo que siente por ti.

—¿D-de verdad piensas que siente algo por mí?

—Si hubieras visto lo que yo, no lo dudarías siquiera un segundo —acarició el pequeño aro circular que llevaba en su oreja —. Sin embargo, no quiere aceptarlo porque, como ya viste, él no cree en el amor. Por eso tendrás que dar el primer paso, dado que él jamás lo hará.

—Pero él es el hombre, él debería dar el primer paso...

Karin plasmó diversión en sus facciones.

—No seas anticuada, sé valiente y atrévete. Incluso podría apostar todo mi cabello a que Sasuke te corresponde completamente; así de segura estoy.

—¿Pero y tú? —preguntó dudosa —. ¿Acaso no aceptaste su oferta?

—¿Creíste que sí, verdad? En realidad le dije que me diera tiempo para pensarlo, pero después de lo que vi hoy no tiene sentido.

La de cabellos más oscuros sintió una especie de inevitable alivio con tal afirmación. —Perdóname si soy indiscreta, ¿pero tú lo amas todavía? —alzó su mirada hacia la brillante diosa de la noche.

Karin siguió la dirección que tomaron los ojos blanquecinos, observando la luna también. Luego sintió que sus labios hormiguearon algo de nerviosismo, de modo que paseó su lengua por ambos antes de responder.

—Te daré la misma respuesta que me diste tú: aunque sintiera algo por él, sería inútil.

—Entiendo.

Como si de algún modo se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambas entrelazaron sus miradas al mismo tiempo. Podían sentir estudiándose, poniéndose en el lugar de la otra para comprenderse de mejor manera.

—¿Podemos hablar de amor y sexo como dos chicas inteligentes y maduras? —dijo Karin de improviso, entrecerrando un poco sus párpados.

—Desde luego que sí —enfatizó rápidamente agregando un movimiento de cabeza a lo dicho.

—¿Tú qué opinas del sexo sin amor?

Mientras se acomodaba mejor en la banca, Hinata se dio unos segundos para hilvanar su respuesta.

—No es la opción que tomaría yo, pero por supuesto que no juzgo a quienes lo hacen, pues todas las personas pensamos diferente. A mí me parece que el placer momentáneo no compensa el vacío que debe sentirse a largo plazo. Yo siempre he querido darle un significado más especial al sexo, que sea un bello acto de amor. Sé que quizá suene muy cursi lo que estoy diciendo, pero eso es lo que pienso.

—No es cursi, es hermoso que pienses así —una curva apareció en el extremo izquierdo de sus labios. Después, pensativa, llevó su índice al mentón —. Te pongo otro caso: ¿qué pasa cuando una de las personas involucra sentimientos y la otra no?

Esta vez, Hyuga ni siquiera tuvo que pensar la respuesta. —En ese caso la persona que sí siente siempre saldrá perdiendo...

La de ojos granate concordó con un gesto afirmativo. Luego dio un gran y profundo suspiro.

—¿Sabes?, normalmente soy desconfiada, pero tú me generas mucha confianza por alguna razón. Quizá sea porque tienes una voz muy dulce o porque tu semblante irradia una ternura insólita. Y aún siendo así, igualmente entrenas para ser una guerrera. No me extraña que Sasuke sienta cosas grandes por ti.

La aludida no pudo evitar enrojecerse y lanzar su mirada hacia el mar por la vergüenza. —Yo lo sigo dudando —se limitó a decir.

—Y por lo visto eres tan terca como él —su ánimo era taciturno, pero la respuesta de Hyuga la inspiró a bromear.

—Puede que sea un poquito terca, pero en eso Sasuke es el campeón absoluto —bromeó de vuelta.

Karin esta vez formó una curva en las dos esquinas de sus labios. Luego acomodó unos mechones que el viento le había desordenado, se rascó la nariz y ajustó sus anteojos.

—Hinata, voy a ser completamente honesta contigo: tengo muchas ganas de acostarme con él y recordar viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, he estado luchando años para olvidar a Sasuke definitivamente. Si me encamo con él, todo lo que sentía se reactivará. Como bien lo señalaste antes, teniendo sexo tendré placer momentáneo, pero sufrimiento a largo plazo y no quiero volver a vivir lo mismo —Karin otorgó un silencio para que Hinata comentase algo, pero ella permaneció muda a la vez que la observaba atentamente. Entonces prosiguió —. Además, te mira de una forma diferente y tú lo miras de manera diferente a él, así que no me quisiera entrometer. Yo tuve mi oportunidad hace años y tendría que ser muy ciega para no darme cuenta que nunca me amará —dio un largo suspiro con sabor a pesar —. En cambio contigo puede que suceda distinto. No me considero una persona particularmente buena, pero trato de hacer lo correcto y el bien cuando puedo, así que no me gustaría causarte daño si sientes algo fuerte por él.

La aludida inclinó su mentón hacia el pecho; entonces vio una pelusa en su blusa y la agarró entre su índice y el pulgar para quitarla. —Has sido muy honesta y agradezco mucho la empatía que has tenido conmigo, pero yo no puedo inmiscuirme en una decisión que es completamente personal.

—No es sólo por empatía, sino también por orgullo propio. Sinceramente me muero de ganas por estar con él de nuevo, pero no quiero volver a sufrir por alguien que nada siente por mí. Sólo necesito que tú me des el último empujón para no dudar la decisión que ya tengo tomada. Por eso necesito confirmar qué es lo que sientes por él realmente.

Hinata bajó ambas manos a sus muslos, las cerró en puños y apretó la tela del pantalón entre sus dedos.

—Has sido muy sincera, así que yo también lo seré contigo: yo... —tambaleó su voz —, yo estoy completamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Para bien o para mal, el dolor que sentí en mi pecho me hizo darme cuenta que esa es la verdad —dijo tristemente. Decir que se ama a alguien debía ir atado con la felicidad, pero lo que sentía por el guerrero era demasiado complicado, ofensivo y dañoso.

Karin sonrió derrotada; agarró un mechón entre sus dedos para juguetear revolviéndolo lentamente.

—Entonces busca ser feliz con él. Muchas veces la felicidad no llega sola, hay que luchar para alcanzarla.

La hija de Hiashi se emocionó. No debía ser fácil para ella decirle algo así cuando era evidente que aún sentía cosas por Uchiha.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por ser tan empática conmigo —destelló su gratitud no sólo a través de palabras, sino también en todo su semblante —, pero no entiendo porqué me aconsejas si recién nos estamos conociendo. Además debe dolerte hacerlo.

La pelirroja habló tras algunos segundos de reflexión —. Creo que ayudándote a ti, también me estoy ayudando a mí misma para dejar atrás a Sasuke de una vez por todas.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. Gracias por ser así de amable.

—Al contrario, tú lo fuiste conmigo pese al dolor que imagino sentías por dentro. Yo sólo te he devuelto la mano.

La futura guerrera sonrió contenta. Karin le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque pronto debió taparse la boca por un bostezo que arribó, prueba de que el sueño comenzaba a rodearla.

—Bueno, Hinata, te dejo porque iré a dormir —se puso de pie —. Ha sido muy agradable hablar contigo y ojalá sigamos haciéndolo después. Espero que podamos ser amigas —extendió su diestra como despedida.

—Me encantaría —estrechó suavemente la mano ofrecida.

—Hasta mañana —caminó unos pasos, para luego girarse a verla —. Descansa y cuídate el chichón.

—Tú también cuídate, Karin. Muy buenas noches —se despidió moviendo la palma en alto.

La de ojos rojizos ingresó al pasadizo que dirigía hacia su camarote, entro en éste, afirmó su espalda en la puerta ya cerrada y dio un suspiro triste que provino desde el rincón más distante de sus pulmones. Sin embargo, después se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa impregnada de resiliencia. Después de tanto tiempo, ya era hora de dejar a Sasuke atrás definitivamente.

* * *

_«Tienes que decirle lo que sientes. Mientras antes lo sepa, más tiempo tendrá para aceptar lo que siente por ti»._

Tal consejo daba vueltas por el circuito de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso aquel enlace de manos no era suficiente para hacerle ver lo cómoda que se sentía estando a su lado? Suspiró al esbozar la idea que no. Si para Sasuke el sexo era sólo eso, un simple toque de manos tampoco le significaría nada especial.

¿Cómo podría abordar al orgulloso guerrero y hacerle ver lo que sentía por él? Podría tomar la opción del coqueteo; sabía que muchas mujeres hacían notar así su interés. Miradas distintas, palabras más afectuosas de lo normal, acercamientos sugerentes, halagos constantes u otras cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, lo que menos tenía ella era de coqueta. Cualquier cosa que intentara en ese sentido saldría de manera torpe. Seguramente sólo se avergonzaría a sí misma. Refregó sus labios uno contra otro, humedeciéndolos en el transcurso. ¿Lanzar indirectas verbales funcionaría? No; él no las captaría. Uchiha era un hombre al que le gustaban las cosas claras, no buscaría sentidos ocultos ni insinuaciones en sus palabras. Tras meditarlo bien, decidió que debía ser simplemente ella misma, no emplear tácticas o estrategias que no iban con su personalidad. ¿Qué mejor opción que ser sincera de una vez? Sí, se lo diría abiertamente, aunque iría preparando el terreno a través de una conversación. Respiró profundo e imaginó el momento en su mente. Estaría nerviosa, pero ya había pasado por situaciones mucho peores que delatar sus sentimientos, así que acobardarse no entraba como una opción. Ahora era una mujer mucho más valiente que antes.

Uchiha despertó, sorprendiéndose al ver que Hinata ya no estaba en el camarote. Gracias a su dormivela, generalmente escuchaba los pasos o movimientos, pero al parecer había caído profundamente dormido o ella fue muy meticulosa caminando a hurtadillas. Sintió preocupación, mas subió a cubierta desdeñándola, ya que, si Hinata se había levantado por su cuenta, eso significaba que el golpe recibido en su cabeza no tendría consecuencias. Avanzó hacia proa y la vio acomodada en una de las banquetas, recargando su espalda contra el respaldar. Se le acercó y, sólo cuando estuvo a su lado, ella pareció reaccionar. Al parecer estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos como para haber notado antes su presencia. Uchiha la miró atentamente, verificando a través de su semblante que efectivamente lucía recuperada.

—Veo que estás mejor —avanzó unos pasos por delante, encarando al mar mientras le daba la espalda a su alumna.

—Sí —una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro —. E-estaba mirando este paisaje tan bonito; en verdad el mar es idílico —la banca en la cual estaba sentada era alta para observar por sobre la baranda, por lo que sus pies empezaron a divertirse moviéndose en el aire de forma inconsciente.

—No le veo lo bonito, es sólo una inmensa extensión de agua por doquier —refutó usando su voz agria de siempre.

—A mí me gusta mucho precisamente porque es diferente a cualquier cosa que haya visto antes. Las olas se mueven como si tuvieran vida propia. Es algo que invita a la intimidad, a reflexionar, a pensar.

Uchiha no coincidió, pero tampoco replicó el asunto. Le llamó la atención que el ánimo de Hinata parecía haber regresado por algún motivo; toda ella irradiaba esa tierna forma de ser nuevamente. Eso lo alegró internamente.

—Estuviste muy extraña hoy —le comentó mirándola de soslayo —. ¿Acaso presentiste que algo malo sucedería? ¿Sabías que podrías golpearte la cabeza? —atribuyó lo fría que había sido a una premonición.

—Eres un hombre muy inteligente, pero tan perceptivo como una piedra —aunque de aquellas palabras se pudiera inferir recriminación, lo cierto era que el tono usado fue ameno.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se sumergió en la confusión a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

Ella enfocó su mirada blanquinosa en el único ojo que la estaba observando, hallando en éste las telarañas que sólo la extrañeza podía causar. Le pareció insólito, pero él realmente no sabía a qué se debía su cambio de actitud.

—Te lo diré más adelante —para que entendiera que su oferta a Karin la había lastimado, primero debía revelarle sus sentimientos.

Él chistó; esa fue su única contestación. Quiso indagar más al respecto, pero reunió la poca paciencia que tenía para aceptar lo dicho. Como ella misma anunció, más adelante se lo diría. Se sentó a su lado, recargó su espalda contra el respaldo y cruzó su pierna izquierda sobre la rodilla derecha de tal manera que formó una especie de triángulo. Permaneció en silencio mirando el oleaje, el cuál estaba más salvaje gracias a la fuerza del viento.

Pasaron trece minutos en que no cruzaron más palabras. Por alguna razón, a Hinata desde niña siempre le habían incomodado los silencios. Quizás fuera porque le gustaba expresarse continuamente; un afán humano de estar siempre comunicada. O quizás fuera porque los silencios siempre le parecieron incómodos porque significaba que las cosas no fluían con el otro. Sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente cómoda con Uchiha. Él era silencioso, de aquella gente que prefiere el mutismo a las palabras vanas. Ciertamente no era un tipo hablador y jamás lo sería, pero cada una de las conversaciones que había sostenido con él le habían resultado siempre muy interesantes. Empezaba a entender mejor su manera de ser, a procesarlo de forma más acertada. Se dio cuenta que las cosas también podían fluir a través del silencio, que no toda comunicación se daba verbalmente. Los animales no podían hablar, pero aún así eran capaces de formar vínculos muy profundos. Eran los gestos y los actos quienes hablaban por ellos y en ese sentido Sasuke era igual que un animal: no le estaba hablando con palabras, pero el simple hecho de estar a su lado, acompañándola allí en vez de irse, ya tenía un significado enorme. Uchiha era definitivamente diferente a cualquier hombre que haya conocido antes; tal vez por eso se sentía tan atraída, pese a que se tratara de un pecado imperdonable. Se sentía cómoda de ambas maneras: tanto conversando con él como compartiendo en silencio. Sus labios se curvaron al pensarlo.

La fémina pasó otros minutos reflexionando, hasta que, mirando el mar, le llegó una interesante idea que necesitó compartir a la brevedad. Antes que confesar lo que sentía, lo que más le interesaba era que Sasuke hallase la paz que tanto necesitaba su alma. Y el único camino para lograrla era que abandonara la venganza a fin de volverse una buena persona.

—Sasuke... —dijo su nombre para obtener su atención; cuando él la miró, continuó —. El mar es oscuro, pero, pese a serlo, se ilumina de una manera increíble. ¿Ves todos esos brillos móviles que resplandecen sobre él? Son muy bonitos —apuntó los mismos con su índice.

A las palabras de ella, el militar posó sus orbes de tono azabache sobre el océano. —Así es.

—¿Sabes?, el mar me recuerda a ti —en su tono vibró un notable aire entusiasta.

Aquella extraña afirmación lo tomó fuera de guardia y lo dejó entrever volviendo su ceño comprimido.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —la encaró.

—Porque es muy oscuro, pero con la luz apropiada puede volverse muy brillante —se volvió para verlo fijamente. Le costaba mantener la mirada en la suya, pero si quería darle mayor fuerza a las siguientes palabras entonces tenía que hacerlo —. Sé que tú también podrías brillar. Sé que tú tienes bondad guardada en lo más profundo de tu corazón. Si tan sólo lo abrieras podrías ser mejor persona día tras día —sus luceros mostraron su emoción a raudales.

El varón entreabrió su mirada, sorprendido por aquella reflexión surgida de algo tan simple como contemplar el océano. Ella nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

—No te hagas falsas expectativas, Hinata. Yo no soy un hombre bueno y nunca lo seré.

—Te equivocas: sólo te falta el motivo apropiado, la razón correcta, para brillar como lo hace el mar nocturno con la luz. Digas lo que digas, sé que hay bondad en tu corazón. Lo sé e Ino también lo sabe.

—Y según tú, ¿cuál sería el motivo que me podría hacer brillar? —preguntó, incrédulo.

«Quizás yo podría ser tu luz, tu guía en esto. Me gustaría mucho serlo». Estuvo a punto de lanzar esas palabras, dado que era la pregunta apropiada para decir lo que sentía de una vez, pero sintió que era demasiado pronto todavía. Quería ir preparando el terreno paulatinamente mientras reunía el valor para hacerlo.

—Y-yo no lo sé... —le fue inevitable que sus mejillas adquiriesen un color atípico, por lo que necesitó evadir su mirada quitándole el rostro y encajándoselo al mar —. No podría decirte cuál motivo te podría inspirar, pues para cada persona es distinto. Pero sí sé que la venganza no te hará brillar: sólo te traerá más oscuridad y dolor.

Uchiha dio un suspiro lento, procurando no hacerlo sonoro para que así pasara desapercibido. Después guardó silencio; entonces la heredera Hyuga necesitó mirarlo directamente de nuevo. Estaba abstraído, seguramente meditando las palabras recién dichas por ella.

—Ya nada podría hacerme brillar, Hinata. Después de todo lo que he hecho, ya nada podría —su voz se vistió con el amargo traje del pesar.

Ella hubiese querido tomarle la zurda, pero reprimió sus ansias. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa; sus manos entrelazadas mientras sus dedos se movían se lo hicieron saber claramente. Mordió su labio superior, para luego contestar aunando firmeza.

—Me estás entrenando, me protegiste cuando apareció ese espectro y me cuidaste con lo de mi accidente; eso también es una manera de brillar —le clavó sus emocionados ojos, quienes le agradecían abiertamente tales actos —. Frente al espejo, tú me dijiste que el peor enemigo que enfrentamos somos nosotros mismos, así que tú también tienes una guerra en tu interior, pero es una diferente a la que tengo yo. No es una de baja autoestima... es una contra el odio, contra lo que contamina tu alma. A mí me gustaría mucho poder ayudarte a sanar tu dolor de algún modo. Sé que al sanar tus heridas, yo también sanaría las mías...

Profundas palabras había dicho. El filtro que ponía su timidez sobre los labios no funcionó esta vez, pues fue el mismísimo corazón quien emergió con un brío incontenible. Si tan sólo Sasuke fuese lo suficientemente perceptivo, se daría cuenta de todo lo que había tras ese ofrecimiento de ayuda. Comprendería la verdad de los intensos sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer por él.

El feroz guerrero le lanzó una mirada curiosa. Si la luz hacía brillar al mar, entonces lo único que podría hacerlo brillar a él sería la persona que tenía enfrente. Ella tenía el don de sacar lo mejor de su persona oscura, de hacerlo sentir que sí existía una esperanza. Todo eso nadie más que ella se lo hacía sentir, ¿pero por qué tenía que ser justamente una Hyuga quien le provocaba sensaciones así?

Al sentir los negros ojos clavados de manera inmarcesible en ella, Hinata bajó su rostro como si en el suelo encontrase un refugio contra su vergüenza. Sin embargo, las ganas de esconderse apenas duraron unos segundos. Decidida, levantó su cabeza para añadir algo más.

—Te diré otra cosa que pensé acerca del mar durante este rato: cuando observas su superficie se ve una soledad cruel, pero por debajo hay mucha vida habitándolo. Creo que contigo sucede lo mismo: mucha aspereza por fuera, pero mucho por descubrir en lo profundo —el bello fluir de su voz se manifestó como una sublime caricia —. Sé que tú podrías ser un hombre de bien. Lo sé, Sasuke. Mi corazón me lo dice... —llevó una mano a la zona donde su órgano vital residía, mientras sus retinas empezaban a humedecerse por la emoción.

Uchiha se sintió agradecido por toda la confianza que Hinata depositaba sobre su persona. Sus generosas palabras provocan que las emociones emerjan a la superficie de su ser. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas conseguir la frialdad de siempre, mas era imposible no conmoverse con la chica que tenía enfrente. Ella debería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero, en cambio, realmente quería ayudarlo. Dio un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos con más fuerza de la normal.

—¿Por qué insistes con eso? —preguntó sin abrir sus párpados.

—Porque me importas —dijo sin titubear.

Él se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a la vez que cerraba un puño. Por alguna razón que no supo definir, no deseaba seguir escuchando.

—Me voy.

Ella se levantó también, mientras sus latidos comenzaron a golpear más fuerte en su pecho. Sus palmas tenían algo de sudor, de modo que las secó en el pantalón. —Me gustaría decirte algo antes que lo hagas.

—No digas nada más —exigió él de manera tosca.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres ingenua, idealista y sensible. No quiero contagiarme con las mismas enfermedades que tú tienes.

—No son enfermedades.

—Claro que lo son. No se puede enfrentar a este mundo podrido siendo como tú, Hinata. Gente como tú no sobrevive a la dureza de esta sociedad corrompida hasta sus cimientos. Este mundo no te permite tener esas cualidades, de modo que tienes que entender esto de una maldita vez: si eres ingenua siempre te engañarán; si eres idealista la realidad siempre te decepcionará; si eres sensible siempre sufrirás.

La fémina se sumió en la oscuridad de los párpados cerrados, como si quisiera concentrarse para obtener la contestación adecuada. Segundos después habló mientras abría sus luceros:

—T-tal vez tengas razón... pero no sucede así cuando se encuentra a la persona correcta —un intenso color rojo inició la conquista de sus mejillas —. Con la persona correcta no hay que sacar las espinas para defenderse, tampoco se necesita estar en alerta o tomar precauciones, porque sabes que esa persona especial no te dañará ni te lastimará, lo sabes porque confías en ella. Y yo... yo siento que tú eres la persona correcta —los sentimientos en su corazón parecieron agigantarse de repente, de una manera tan excepcional que necesitó entrecruzar sus manos sobre su pecho para que su conciencia no terminara abandonándola a través de un desmayo.

Uchiha entreabrió sus labios mientras sentía que sus signos vitales se detenían. Por un lapso fue más un cadáver que un ser viviente. Algo surgió por dentro de su pecho, algo que le resultó inexplicable. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose nervioso por primera vez en demasiados años. Si el corazón no se le había derretido, se debía sólo a un milagro. Los ojos blanquinosos lo quemaron con su honestidad, con su cariño, con la confianza que estaba depositando en él. Por primera vez, fue Sasuke quien necesitó desviar la mirada. No dijo nada, pues si lo hacía le habría temblado la voz. Sólo cuando consiguió que su temple volviera tras varios segundos, reanudó la conversación.

—No sabes lo que dices. Después de todo lo que ha pasado si piensas eso es porque realmente estás loca —espetó apretando los dientes.

—¿A-acaso no sientes lo mismo? ¿No sientes que tenemos una química distinta? ¿No sientes que conmigo no necesitas espadas ni escudos?

Uchiha chistó frustración a la par de molestia; su puño izquierdo se apretó tanto que los nudillos mostraron el blanco de los huesos. —¿De verdad piensas que me volveré un hombre noble y bondadoso? ¿Que podríamos ser felices estando juntos? ¿Tan ilusa eres?

—Sólo sé que el hombre que ansiaba violarme por una venganza y que destruyó mi clan me ha dado la libertad, una cantidad increíble de oro para vivir tranquila, me pidió disculpas por el daño que me hizo, me está entrenando para volverme más fuerte y me cuida de una forma que nunca hubiese podido creer. ¿Imaginar todo eso hace unos días no era también una tonta ilusión? P-pero aquí estamos, en medio del mar, conversando como dos personas que se importan la una a la otra. Las ilusiones sí pueden alcanzarse cuando se tiene la fuerza para convertirlas en realidad.

Sasuke apretó aún más su puño. Nació una vibración en éste que no había antes. Sin embargo, tal acto resultaba completamente disonante con toda la emoción que reflejaba su rostro. Era la más clara señal de la contradicción que estaba sintiendo su alma. Si del mar hubiera aparecido un leviatán para devorarlo no se habría resistido. Estaba demasiado confundido para pelear.

Hyuga se le acercó, poniéndosele por delante. Sentía los latidos de su corazón como estentóreos ecos en lo más profundo de un acantilado.

—Estás loca, Hinata —reprochó mientras sentía que sus manos se ponían tan yertas como una piedra.

—S-seguramente lo esté... pero no me importa si con eso logro cambiar el rumbo oscuro de tu vida.

De súbito, como si el deseo del mismísimo Jiren fuera acercarlos todavía más, dio una gran zozobra que hizo caer a la fémina en el pecho masculino.

—¡P-perdón! —dijo inmediatamente, a sabiendas del sufrimiento que debió provocarle. Rápidamente alzó su mirada hacia la de él, pero nada anormal se reflejó en su rostro. Sin duda, el orgullo de Sasuke le daba una resistencia muy alta contra el dolor. No pudo seguir pensando en ello porque la respiración se le cortó cuando se dio cuenta de lo apegados que habían quedado sus cuerpos. Tenerlo así de cerca le inyectó instantáneos nervios por doquier, haciéndole bajar la cabeza. Por pudor, quiso separarse a la vez que le agradecía por evitarle la caída, pero ni sus piernas ni su lengua respondieron como pretendía. Trabada de pies a cabeza, como si una fuerza ajena a ella la obligara a permanecer así de cerca, sólo atinó a levantar su mentón para posar nuevamente su mirada albina en la de él. Pronto las varoniles manos rodearon sus amplias caderas, para luego delinear su contorno subiendo hasta la delicada cintura. Hinata lo escrutó tímidamente, transformándose, toda ella, en curiosidad. Quizás estaba equivocándose, pero le pareció que los negros ojos resplandecían como las luces lo hacen con el mar. Nunca había visto tanta expresividad en él. Era algo que iba mucho más allá del rencor, del odio o la venganza; exhalaba sentimientos positivos, radiantes, quizás incluso había un dejo de ternura en su semblante. Hyuga supo entonces que podría mirarlo toda la noche sin cansarse. No era una exageración idealizada, puesto que ese hombre, regularmente frío y distante, ahora la observaba con una calidez encantadora, como si ella en verdad le fuese alguien muy preciada. Estuvo segura que esa forma de mirar no podría olvidarla durante el resto de sus días; que no podría desterrarla aunque lo intentase mil veces. De repente, el latido de su corazón fue extendiéndose por el resto de su ser, haciendo que sus emociones escalaran todavía más. Sensaciones que le eran desconocidas comenzaban a despertar. ¿Qué era aquella fuerza magnética que le impide despegarse de él? Al frente de ella, tenía el paisaje más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida: las estrellas titilando, el plenilunio destellando, el salvaje mar ondulando, pero todo eso no se comparaba al universo de emociones que veía en esos ojos brillantes. Ni siquiera el firmamento podía competir contra la hipnótica fuerza que el guerrero le producía.

Uchiha alzó su diestra para tocar las coloradas mejillas con cariño, con afecto. En su ser comienza a propagarse el deseo, mas se trataba de un deseo verdadero, del alma misma. Para su gran sorpresa lo que siente es algo que iba mucho más allá de la pasión física. Le parecía inconcebible, pues, tal como argumentó en los inicios de la tarde, siempre esbozó que el amor sólo era una estupidez. ¿Pero entonces qué rayos era lo que esa chica le estaba provocando? ¿Por qué comenzaba a visualizar un futuro que la incluía?

—Demonios, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera? —en ningún caso sus palabras fueron un halago, todo lo contrario: era una queja rellena de frustración, con palpitante rabia.

—Sasuke... yo... —musitó conmovida más allá de cualquier expresión facial. Definitivamente es amor lo que siente por él. Se lo expresa claramente su corazón a través de la incandescencia que adquiría su sangre por tenerlo tan cerca. Sólo había pasado poco más de una semana a su lado, pero el tiempo poco importaba para enamorarse. E importaba todavía menos cuando ambos habían vivido una situación tan extrema como superar una terrible guerra de odio.

Inclinándose, Uchiha disminuyó la diferencia de alturas hasta que sus frentes quedaron tocándose. A la vez que jadeaban un sinfín de emociones arrebatadoras, sus labios se acercaron hasta llegar a sólo cinco centímetros de separación. Embrujados por los sentires que brillaban en ellos, los ojos de contrario color se negaban a cerrarse, mirándose fijamente como si no pudieran hacerlo nunca más. El lenguaje que exhalaban sus cuerpos gritaba por cada recoveco lo que ambos ansiaban: el primer beso. La primera manifestación de la pasión que los hechizaba cual conjuro de amor.

Cuando Sasuke acercó aún más sus labios, los ojos albinos buscaron la boca masculina. Hinata sintió que su rostro se encendía aún más, que cuando el guerrero la besara ella respondería con más ganas que las de él. Todo su cuerpo burbujeaba como si tuviera una colmena de abejas creando miel bajo su piel; como si efervescente espuma de mar corriera a través de cada una de sus venas.

_«¡No la beses! ¡Es una maldita Hyuga, la descendiente de quienes te quitaron todo!»_. Tal como le susurra el lado más oscuro de su mente, debería pensar en ella como si fuera un veneno, un tóxico aberrante del cual renegar, pero tenía tantas ganas de besarla; tantas. Hyuga se veía tan pura, tan deseable, tan hermosa.

Son tan contradictorias las pasiones humanas; tan incomprensibles. Eran terribles las tempestades de hielo en las naturalezas impulsivas. Sasuke había aprendido a ser frío para defenderse del mundo, pero su verdadera personalidad, la del niño, era abierta, alegre y apasionada. Con el resto de gente ya jamás sería de esa manera, ¿pero podría con Hinata volver a ser quien fue alguna vez? Pese al conflicto desatado en su interior, logra exterminar de raíz aquella voz que intenta reanudar su nocivo rencor. Aquel sombrío susurro que le recuerda que es una Hyuga no volverá nunca más. Ella es mucho más que una integrante de aquel clan: es una persona noble, una mujer excepcional que resplandece preciosa bondad. Hinata es el antídoto a su dolor, la anestesia a su sufrimiento, el remedio que derrota al odio, la felicidad que pulveriza su tristeza. Ella es lo mejor que existe en el maldito mundo.

¡Lo mejor!

Sin contenerse más, la besa como si fuese un dios y un demonio al mismo tiempo. Instantáneamente, el calor ígneo que ambos sienten se vuelve voluminoso en sus bocas. Ella jamás ha dado un beso y tuvo miedo de decepcionarlo, de arruinar el momento, pero Sasuke ni siquiera le da el tiempo para sentir dudas por más de dos segundos. La devora de tal forma que la joven se deja llevar sin miedo por la impetuosidad del guerrero. Guiada por él, enlaza su lengua con ansias, con adrenalina fluyendo a flor de piel, con amor recorriéndole cada fibra. A medida que avanzan los segundos, ángel y demonio se incendian de pasión el uno al otro, maximizando el placer que se propaga por cada uno de sus sentidos aumentados por el deseo. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Hinata rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de quien le provocaba tantas cosas, creando una cárcel que no le permitiera escapar jamás. Pronto sus curiosos dedos se encontraron disfrutando de los negros cabellos, mientras profundizaba aún más su inexperto pero apasionado beso. La afrodisíaca sensación anula sus juicios y exploran sus bocas como si fuesen bestias hambrientas. Succionan, masajean, muerden labios, acarician encías inclusive. Ambas conciencias iban nublándose velozmente, siendo arrebatadas por la potencia del instinto primario. Gracias a éste, Hyuga fue desprovista completamente de su habitual timidez a la vez que una cadena de reacciones espontáneas le erizaba cada capa de su piel. La colosal química que existe entre ellos se desborda de una manera tan increíble que comienzan a necesitarse con infernal desesperación. ¿Era normal sentir tanto con un beso?

—Hinata... —contra sus labios, la fémina se estremeció al escuchar su nombre dicho de esa manera por él. Había tanta necesidad, tanto apetito, una agonía tan grande de emoción y deseo que la sobrecogió completamente.

Aumentando su tamaño paulatinamente, ella sintió su reacción de hombre contactándole el vientre. Por un segundo pensó en desapegarse, pero, impulsada por una fuerza instintiva superior a su propia voluntad, se apretó más contra él para sentirlo todavía mejor. A velocidad fulminante, una corriente poseyó sus senos, misma que despuntó sus pezones de una forma notable. Menos de un segundo después, la misma descarga eléctrica recorrió salvajemente su entrepierna, haciéndola arder de una manera alucinante. Enseguida más oleadas constantes de calor arribaron, sorprendiéndole la velocidad a la que estaba reaccionando su cuerpo. No podía creerlo, pero ambos ya estaban completamente excitados; total y absolutamente calientes.

Mientras bebía el aliento de su ángel como si fuera brisa vernal, Uchiha dio cuenta de lo rápida que había sido su erección. Mucho más veloz que cuando intentó violarla. ¿Realmente la conexión emocional que sentía hacia ella incidió fisiológicamente en él? Le era muy complicado aceptarlo, pero asomaba como una gran verdad que ahora Hinata le provocaba un deseo mucho más vívido y profundo que lo sucedido hacía más de una semana. Era como si el éxtasis del amor se hubiese fusionado con el deseo de una forma perfecta.

El hambre carnal los obliga a seguir devorando sus bocas como si el fin del mundo ocurriera al amanecer. Las hormonas se desbocan y las feromonas se vuelven una nebulosa que exacerba el instinto hacia cimas sorprendentes. Uchiha la llevó hacia el mástil lateral para evitar la mirada indebida del vigilante nocturno o algún noctámbulo inoportuno. Extraviando el control de sus acciones, el guerrero llevó sus manos hacia los glúteos de quien le robaba el corazón y la joven, perdida también, respondió contactando los marcados abdominales con sus ansiosos dedos, recorriéndolos sin tapujos. Las respiraciones son agitadas, alteradas, anómalas; cada aliento desnudando sus ansias por consumirse, devorarse, fusionarse. Caóticos jadeos mezclados con suspiros, corporeizaron su gozo en el magnificente ambiente océanico.

Ya no había barco, no había luna, no había estrellas, no había nada que no fuera el calor incandescente de sus cuerpos, sus labios consumiéndose por la combustión de la satisfacción, el instinto sublimado hasta extinguir a la molesta racionalidad. Ya no querían ser dos seres humanos conscientes; dos animales en celo deseaban volverse.

Definitivamente esta noche había sido hecha para ellos, para que un Uchiha y una Hyuga dejaran todos los rencores a un lado. Quisieran eternizar este maravilloso momento que deshace odios y venganzas; que estar así de juntos nunca acabara. Sólo ella y él viviendo sus sentimientos por el resto de sus días, manteniéndose tan unidos que ya ni siquiera supieran donde comienza un cuerpo y donde el otro. Las emociones de ambos fluctuaban de manera frenética entre lo tierno y lo pasional, enceguecidos por la cercanía del otro. Parecía que cada una de sus células estuvieran comunicándose lanzando señales eléctricas; cada poro que los componía anhelaba contactar al otro ser. Necesitaban tocarse, acariciarse, excitarse todavía más. Convertirse en prometidos, pero esta vez volviéndolo una verdad indeleble.

Inspirado por su preciosa musa, Sasuke se abandona a sí mismo para besarle las mejillas, el mentón, el puente de la nariz, la frente, las cejas, el cuello, los hombros; había una desesperación inaudita manifestándose a través de veloces ósculos sucesivos. Quería depredar cada parte de su cuerpo, succionarla, morderla, alimentarse de su sudor, de sus lágrimas, de su excitación. Quería engullir a Hinata, devorar su ser por completo. Llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias en este mismo lugar. Ansiaba vulnerar su vagina con la brutalidad de un demonio. Penetrarla como un animal salvaje; introducirle su orgullo de macho hasta el rincón más profundo de las entrañas que la hacían mujer. Aunque intente negarlo, Uchiha la ama y no puede evitarlo. Pero aunque sienta algo tan enorme, igualmente quiere aprovecharse de ella. Sí, eso es lo que quiere ahora mismo: gozarla, subyugarla, devorar su virginidad como un energúmeno, marcarla de por vida como su primer hombre para que jamás pueda olvidarlo en el resto de su existencia. Eso quería, eso ansiaba. La ama, quiere cuidarla y protegerla, mas no podía negar sus ansias animalescas de poseerla, de hacerla pedazos, de horadarla y ensartarla hasta inundarla profundamente con su eyaculación. Eso quería el demonio que habitaba en su interior; violar su inocencia como un íncubo no dudaría en someter a un ángel. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, también quiere hacerla explotar de placer, hacerle ver estrellas multicolores en el firmamento de sus pensamientos, que disfrute la unión de sus sexos tanto como lo haría él. Su siniestra abandonó la nalga que antes apretaba para abrir el botón que abrochaba el pantalón de ella. Sus dedos tocaron el tirante de las bragas, colándose rápidamente en la zona más íntima de la doncella a fin de ascenderla hacia un nuevo plano existencial. Al instante, pudo sentir claramente la jugosa súplica del cuerpo femenino por tenerlo entre sus piernas. Fue sólo entonces que Hinata venció la niebla de placer que oscurecía su razón, consiguiendo hablar en un hilo de voz.

—Sasuke... —masculló entre jadeos —, n-no quiero que pienses que soy una chica fácil, q-que soy una cualquiera —su tono fue temeroso, dubitativo.

Él dejó de succionar su cuello, tomó la mandíbula de ella con la mano libre e hizo que blancos y negros se contactaran.

—Nunca pensaría mal de ti, Hinata —fue la instantánea respuesta, abrumadora por su tremenda seguridad —. Confía en mí —aunque no agregó nada más, ella podría haber jurado que leyó en sus radiantes ojos _«porque no te dañaré»_.

Pronto, la hermosa joven sintió los dedos de él contactando su punto más sensible. Acorralada contra el mástil, tiritó de placer al ser masturbada hábilmente por quien la enamoró sin pretenderlo. Hinata había perdido la batalla contra el placer. La civilidad, caída ante la verdadera naturaleza del ser. La boca de Sasuke devorando su efervescente piel cervical, los temblores uterinos de placer que comenzaban a recorrerla, las invisibles feromonas flotando en el aire, la ansiosa humedad que los dedos masculinos propiciaban... Necesitaba seguir descubriendo la satisfacción sexual, el gozo carnal, el deseo de llegar más allá. Enfervorizada por la sobredosis de sensaciones, sintió un angustioso vacío en su vagina, la cual le suplicaba ser llenada por la enorme virilidad que se frotaba contra un lado de su vientre, repletándola de ansias. Sentir por fuera los dedos de Uchiha no era suficiente, precisaba mucho más. A ese punto de locura estaba llegando, a ese grado de necesidad la hacía llegar la química producida por él.

—Sasuke, te amo... —impulsada por el corazón, la boca se independizó del cerebro. Quizás era muy pronto para decirlo, pero era tanto el sentir que la agobiaba en este mismo momento que necesitó expresarlo o le terminaría consumiendo el alma. Precisaba hacerle saber sus sentimientos, hacerle saber que el amor verdadero sí existía.

Al instante, el guerrero se congeló como si el cero absoluto lo hubiese abrazado de repente. Toda la inmensidad que significaba un «te amo» prodigado por un ángel, hizo que gradualmente fuese despertando del trance que lo poseyó. Esa declaración fue la llave que abrió las puertas de su razón; el conjuro que logró encadenar nuevamente a la bestia. Alejó su faz, quitó sus dedos de la jugosa feminidad y su mirada derivó hacia un cariz mucho más frío en cuestión de segundos. Necesitó inspirar y exhalar dos veces para invocar la calma que había sucumbido ante el deseo.

Hinata, al percibir la ausencia de movimientos, abrió sus párpados al comprender que sus palabras habían desencadenado algo imprevisto en él. Atreviéndose a indagar la verdad, dejó de lado el fogoso calor que transformó su sexo en agua y preguntó con voz tambaleante: —¿Tú me amas, Sasuke? ¿Me quieres por lo menos?

—No —fue la instantánea respuesta.

Parpadeando un trío de veces, la fémina salió del mágico ensueño recién vivido. Sintió su frente ocupada por mechones e intentó despejarlos, aunque la realidad era que no tenía ninguno; seguramente lo que quiso quitar fue la decepción que se apropió de sus pensamientos. Pronto tomó conciencia total de la locura irrefrenable que habían vivido, sonrojándose de una manera prácticamente fosforescente. ¿Cómo se pudo dejar llevar de esa manera? Una chica virginal como ella, siempre recatada por su estricta moral, había caído en una vorágine imparable de deseo descomunal. ¿Esto era todo lo que el amor podía provocar? ¿Esta era la química avasalladora que sólo había leído en libros de carácter romántico? Santo cielo, su sexo incluso estaba cremoso por la fulgurante excitación que aún seguía palpitando. La negativa de Sasuke a su pregunta pudo resultarle devastadora, pero provocó el efecto contrario; ahora lo sabía mejor que nunca: ella le provocaba sentimientos profundos a Uchiha. Era recíproco, ya estaba completamente segura. Antes él intentó violarla por venganza, pero ahora, en cuanto le dijo que lo amaba, no se atrevió a ir más allá. Tal cosa sólo podría deberse al deseo de cuidarla, a las ganas de protegerla incluso de sí mismo, al hermoso sentimiento que se llama amor.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Si eso quieres creer es tu problema, pero la verdad es que absolutamente nada siento por ti.

Esa mujer conseguía que su existencia alcanzara un hermoso sentido, pero todavía tiene demasiada oscuridad en su corazón y por lo tanto terminaría haciéndole mucho daño. Si el sentir que ella le engendra no fuese tan grande le sería mucho más fácil seguirla besando, mucho más fácil seguirla tocando, mucho más fácil hacerla suya sin ninguna clase de reparo. Usarla para su propia satisfacción, convertirla en un simple objeto de placer, deshumanizar el sexo del mismo modo que lo hizo con Karin. Sin embargo, a Hinata la quiere y eso lo cambiaba todo; esa era la única e irrefutable verdad. ¡La quiere, maldita sea! Sin más, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su camarote para sacar sus cosas. La joven tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para tomarlo de la mano a fin de detener su trayecto, lo cual lo sorprendió.

—Sé que estás mintiendo.

—Suéltame, Hinata —exigió con su voz más hostil, a lo que ella obedeció siendo azotada por la sorpresa —. ¿Crees que cambiaré, me volveré un hombre noble y te amaré eternamente, formaremos una familia y viviremos felices por siempre? ¿Que te diré «te amo» y estupideces como esas? Deja de ser una niña idiota, deja de ser una maldita ilusa. Lo único que me genera una patética mujer como tú es lástima.

Pese a la crueldad que intentaron las palabras masculinas, el semblante de Hinata no tambaleó. Uchiha fue sorprendido por lo mismo, aunque se contuvo de expresarlo.

—Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso si quieres dañarme —irradió una fortaleza sin precedentes en ella —. En vez de ponerte agresivo deberías ser honesto contigo mismo y decirme la verdad.

Él apretó ambas manos esta vez. Se resignó a que Hyuga no sucumbiría a mentiras ni palabras dañosas. Era la desventaja de que ya lo conociera bien o de lo poco creíble que cambiara su actitud de un segundo a otro. Hinata cada vez sacaba más carácter, cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Eso le gustaba. Demonios, le gustaba mucho.

—Nunca debí aceptar viajar contigo —sentenció él sin girarse, aunque bajando el tono y el volumen de su voz.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo que nos separa es mucho más fuerte que lo que nos une. Así debe ser. Así será siempre.

—Si lo que dices es cierto... ¿e-entonces por qué siento una conexión tan grande contigo? Sé que tú también la sientes, no me lo niegues. Sé que te significo mucho más de lo que quieres aceptar.

Él cerró su puño izquierdo con mucha fuerza, como si fuese a dar un golpe con él. Se acercó al mástil que antes cobijó la espalda femenina y desató su rabia golpeándolo. Masculló una maldición mientras Hinata, preocupada, dirigió su mirada hacia sus nudillos. El golpe había sido fuerte, mucho más de lo conveniente; tenía que estarle doliendo a menos que Sasuke estuviera hecho de metal en vez de carne. Él abrió la mano, volviendo a hablar después de eso.

—No quiero tener una conexión así ni contigo ni con nadie.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿En verdad todavía me odias por ser una Hyuga? —su cara formó un mohín de inexorable pesar.

Él suspiró con hastío. —¿Cómo podría odiar a una mujer tan pura como tú? No, Hinata, para mi pesar ya no podría sentir eso por ti. Lo único que podría odiar es no haberte conocido antes.

—¿P-por qué lo dices? —el nudo de emoción que afloró en su pecho escaló hasta las cuerdas vocales, haciéndolas tartalear.

—Porque conociéndote antes mi vida pudo ser distinta, pero ya es demasiado tarde —exhaló pesar en un sonoro jadeo.

—No es demasiado tarde —renegó sintiendo el dolor de Uchiha como si fuese suyo —. De verdad, todavía no lo es. Podrías verme sólo como un objeto sexual como lo haces con Karin, pero no es así. ¿No te das cuenta de lo noble que estás siendo conmigo ahora mismo? Si eres así de noble con esto, puedes serlo en otras cosas también. Eres tan joven como yo, puedes darle un giro a tu vida y yo puedo ayudarte. Déjame hacerlo, por favor. Yo te quiero, Sasuke, te quiero y no puedo evitarlo. Mi familia, mi primo, mi padre, mi hermana, deben estar maldiciéndome ahora mismo donde sea que estén, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento.

Conmovido, el soldado tuvo que aceptar lo siguiente: el ángel que tenía enfrente le hacía sentir que vivir valía la pena; ella le hacía sentir que existir en un mundo tan maldito como este sí tenía un sentido. Volteándose hacia la joven, apegó su delicado rostro a su hombro. Acarició los cabellos femeninos, suspirando sin disimulo. Nada sacaría con seguir su intento de engaño, pues ella había desnudado su alma completamente.

—Hinata... te respeto, te admiro y, maldita sea, incluso siento algo por ti —lo dijo friccionando sus dientes —, pero precisamente por eso es que no puedo estar contigo. Nada puede nacer de un corazón lleno de odio como el mío. Todavía estoy repleto de furia, de ansias de venganza, de hacer sufrir a quien se me ponga por delante. No quiero dañarte, no quiero hacerlo porque no te lo mereces, así que la mejor forma de cuidarte es alejarme de ti. Yo no soy el hombre que alguien como tú necesita; he hecho cosas tan malvadas que ni siquiera me atrevo a contártelas porque sufrirías mucho si las supieras —recordó el momento en que le sacó lentamente el ojo a Hiashi, entre otros actos iguales o peores. Formuló la idea de contarle todo, incluidas las torturas que le había realizado a su progenitor, pero no quería verla sufrir por un tipo que en realidad era despreciable —. Estar conmigo es lo peor que podrías hacer en tu vida. Tienes que entender que conmigo sólo sufrirás.

Ella envolvió la cadera masculina en un sentido abrazo.

—A-agradezco tanto tu preocupación, pero eso sólo me hace confirmar que me quieres de verdad, sólo haces que me enamore todavía más de ti. Todos queremos huir del dolor, lo sé, pero si hiciera lo que me dices perdería a alguien que vale la pena. Por escapar del dolor puedes perderte de cosas que valen mucho la pena. Y sé que hiciste cosas horribles por venganza, pero también siento que deseas cambiar el rumbo, que deseas redimirte. Yo sé que hay alguien bueno habitando en tu interior. Lo sé porque me lo has demostrado —sus ojos se volvieron acuosos —. Ahora mismo tu preocupación me verifica que tienes bondad en ti. Podemos cambiar el dolor por felicidad, podemos hacerlo —apegó más su cabeza al hombro —. Sé que será un proceso largo, sé que esto será muy difícil, pero confío en ti, confío en el futuro que podemos tener juntos.

Sasuke negó con su cabeza.

—Quiero hacer lo correcto después de todo el mal que he causado y lo correcto no es que estés con un demonio como yo. Alguien como yo no te merece, alguien como yo sólo te hará sufrir, alguien como yo nunca podría hacerte feliz. Sé que no lo entenderás ahora, pero un día lo harás. Créeme: un día lo harás —dicho esto, le dio un beso que iba acorde a la pureza de ella: uno en la frente. Sus ojos de tono ébano estaban tan emocionados que brillaban. Luego volvió a alejarse, reanudando los pasos hacia su camarote.

Divergentes sentires recorrieron a Hinata, mas no había tristeza en su ser. Él la amaba, definitivamente la amaba tanto como ella a él. Sólo era cosa de tiempo para que terminara aceptando sus sentimientos, sólo debía tenerle paciencia, pero cuán difícil era convertir a ésta en una aliada cuando lo único que en realidad quería era besarlo de nuevo como una maldita loca, arrojarse a sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana. Necesitaba darle el último empujón para hacerle ver que alejarse era un error que ambos lamentarían. Mientras su alma se derretía de afecciones, una pequeña pero briosa sonrisa brotó en su faz. Decidida, bajó la escalera, entró al pasillo y dobló la curva izquierda para quedarse afuera del camarote. Las últimas palabras del guerrero agitaban su mente, buscando fervorosamente lo que podría hacer caer sus argumentos y cambiarlo todo. En cuanto halló la réplica exacta, abrió la puerta para ir en aras de la felicidad.

—Te equivocas —dijo apenas entró a la habitación. Uchiha estaba cerrando su maleta cuando se giró a verla con la misma en las manos —, la mejor forma de cuidarme no es apartarte: es quedarte conmigo. Si sientes que no me mereces, entonces conviértete en un hombre que sí me merezca. Si sientes que me harás daño, entonces lucha para no hacérmelo. Si crees que me harás infeliz, entonces vuélvete una mejor persona para que suceda todo lo contrario. Alejarte de mí es el camino fácil y sé que tú no eres de los hombres que toman ese camino. Cuídame, pero no alejándote, sino quedándote conmigo —avanzó cuatro pasos, envolviendo la mano que él tenía libre con las dos suyas. Sus emociones se liberaron a través de las lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos y, mientras su mentón tiritaba, desnudó su alma ante él —. Sé que es pronto para decirlo, pero es lo que de verdad siento en mi corazón: estoy enamorada de ti y voy a demostrarte que el amor verdadero sí existe, que no es sólo una tonta ilusión.

Sasuke no podía creerlo, pero sus ojos empezaron a diluirse como azúcar en agua. Probablemente muy pronto algunas lágrimas se derramarían. No podía entender como la chica que tenía enfrente podía invadir su espíritu con una facilidad tan pasmosa. Las entrañas de su corazón se revolvían cual torbellino, dado que sólo ella podía provocarle ese tipo de emociones tan memorables e intensas. Únicamente ella. Sintiéndose completamente vulnerable, tensó sus mandíbulas y cerró los ojos que comenzaban a escocerle. Hinata era increíble, la mejor mujer que podría encontrar en el mundo entero. Sin embargo, ella no conoce la verdad, no vio todo lo que hizo, no sabe que su padre ha sido torturado de una manera atroz. No dudaba que ella lo amara porque él también sentía algo demasiado grande, algo que sólo se podía definir como amor. Sin embargo, el sentir de Hinata no se sostendría en el tiempo cuando supiera la verdad. No quería hacerla sufrir, pero era el momento de revelársela.

—No le causé daño a inocentes, pero hice sufrir espantosamente a quienes debían rendirme cuentas —mencionó de improviso, a lo que Hinata abrió más sus luceros —. Respecto a tu clan, a los jóvenes como Neji les di una muerte rápida y honorable en combate, pero a quienes sí participaron en la emboscada y me persiguieron por tres meses, disfruté mucho torturándolos —ella soltó el enlace que había formado con la mano masculina —. La ley del talión es poco ante todo lo que hice yo. A unos les quemé las manos y corté sus espaldas; a otros les fracturé las piernas y desollé partes de sus cuerpos; y a todos les saqué los ojos, para finalmente matarlos quitándoles el corazón en vida —las facciones de Hinata se tensionaron tanto que dieron la impresión de reemplazar la piel por nervios expuestos al aire libre. Una expresión de pavoroso horror se congeló en sus ojos —. Te parecerá poco creíble, pero te aseguro que es una verdad absoluta: cuando extirpaba rápidamente sus corazones, éstos seguían latiendo aceleradamente en mi mano durante varios segundos.

—N-no sigas, por favor. N-no quiero escuchar eso —chilló de tal manera que una cuchilla pareció haber estado desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales. Rápidamente se tapó los oídos mientras su rostro se desfiguraba de dolor. Retrocedió unos pasos y apegó su espalda a la pared, deslizándola hasta tocar el suelo. Entonces se acurrucó con la cabeza gacha, mientras recuerdos con sus familiares de más edad se sucedían a una velocidad infernal.

—A los militares y a los civiles que identifiqué persiguiéndome inagotablemente, también los torturé sin contenerme —aumentó el volumen de su voz para que siguiera oyéndolo —. A unos los decapité, a otros los desollé, a otros los destripé, siempre lentamente. Disfrutaba haciéndolo, gozaba los gritos de dolor, las súplicas desesperadas llamando a sus madres, padres y hermanos —su voz se volvió notablemente oscura, como si todo el odio estuviera renaciendo nuevamente.

—¡N-no quiero seguir escuchando! —agobiada por el peso de la verdad, tembleteó de pies a cabeza mientras la mayoría de sus músculos se contraían como si gélida escarcha les cayese encima.

—Violé analmente a cuatro mujeres que reconocí muy bien pese a cuantos años habían pasado. Las violé de una manera tan bestial y mastiqué tanto sus cuellos y hombros, que recordarán por el resto de sus malditas vidas el error que cometieron al perseguir a un niño para darle muerte.

—Sasuke... por favor... —suplicó que se detuviera mientras respiraba con marcada dificultad, apenas proveyéndose de aire.

—Tienes que saber la verdad, Hinata. Tienes que darte cuenta de quien soy yo en verdad —se dio una pausa en que Uchiha necesitó tragar saliva al sentir la garganta reseca. Después de eso, su voz abandonó el sadismo que estaba proyectando —. Tu padre está en el ala este de mi mansión —a lo dicho, ella fue abrazada por la perplejidad más abismal —. Le saqué un ojo lentamente, encargándome de que sufriera lo máximo posible, para después dárselo de comida a uno de mis perros. Leonidas, el can que sobrevivió, fue precisamente quien se lo comió. No sólo eso le hecho al imbécil de Hiashi: también le he provocado terribles heridas con navajas y he quemado su espalda y piernas. También iba a cortarle sus extremidades derechas hasta que tú me hiciste reaccionar esa noche que no clavaste el cuchillo.

Hinata quiso decir algo, pero la angustia deshizo sus cuerdas vocales. Sólo gemidos de sufrimiento surgieron. Su faz se había transfigurado completamente, arrugándose de una manera anormal. Todo estaba derrumbándose dentro de ella. Sabía que él había hecho cosas terribles, pero conocer los pormenores desde su propia boca, enterarse que su padre había sufrido cosas semejantes, era un impacto difícil de aguantar. Sus ojos querían vaciar todo líquido hasta convertirse en algo tan reseco como la arena de un desierto.

—No quería decirte los detalles porque ibas a sufrir mucho, pero esa es la verdad y tienes que saberla. Sin embargo, mi odio no nació de la nada; fueron tu clan y tu patria quienes lo crearon. A ti no te mataron a tu familia sin piedad siendo sólo una niña, no te dieron cacería por tres meses incansablemente, no tuviste que vagar por los bosques escapando con terror cada día, no estuviste en los huesos porque no hallabas nada que comer, no pasaste días sin dormir porque si lo hacías te cazaban peor que a un animal, no sufriste un frío horrible cada noche porque no tenías una simple cobija. Tu padre ni siquiera se arrepiente de lo que hizo —ella inundó sus lacrimosos ojos en abrumadora sorpresa —, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo yo? No, Hinata, no me arrepiento de mi venganza, lo único que en verdad lamento es haberte causado daño a ti. Tú no te lo merecías —por primera vez su voz se quebró, volviéndose más aguda y trémula; casi irreconocible —. Aprecio mucho que quieras ayudarme, pero eres una chica demasiado buena, gentil y pura como para estar con un ser tan oscuro como yo. Un corazón tan noble como el tuyo no merece a uno tan sádico como el mío de acompañante —su voz, su semblante, su mirada, todo tembló en dolor —. En muy poco tiempo me hiciste sentir una felicidad incalculable. Estar entrenándote, consolarte mientras lloras, protegerte, todo eso ha sido hermoso, realmente lo ha sido. No sabes cuanto me habría gustado intentarlo, tu bondad incluso me hizo soñar que podía ser alguien mejor, que podía haber redención para alguien como yo, que podía ser feliz junto a ti, pero mi pasado cruel no puede ser borrado. Después de todo lo que hice, ya es demasiado tarde —de sus ojos acuosos brotaron un par de lágrimas que ella vio caer —. Ambos debemos reconocer que esto ha sido sólo un cuento de hadas. Todos los sueños terminan y éste se acaba aquí. Es hora de despertar, Hinata.

Severamente acongojado suspiró profundo, removió con sus dedos las lágrimas sin derramar, esperó unos segundos para recuperar la compostura y abrió la puerta para dejar atrás el camarote.

* * *

_Continuará._


	19. Capítulo Decimonono

_Hola estimadas/os lectores! Espero que sus parejas (quienes tengan) estén muy bien y a salvo del covid. Este es otro capítulo que, durante el último tercio, me emocionó muchísimo escribir. Una vez más me ha sorprendido la enorme química que me provoca esta pareja, nunca imaginé que sería así o sino habría llegado antes al fandom Sasuhina :P. Y no sólo por ellos en sí, sino también por las increíbles lectoras y lectores que tiene. Agradezco de manera gigante cada uno de sus comentarios; ya respondí a todos quienes tienen cuenta y a quienes no la tienen les agradezco muchísimo por aquí. Todos ustedes son una maravilla y han hecho que esta pareja me encante todavía más. La motivación que me dan a través de sus reviews es sencillamente genial._

_En este capi, un poco antes de la mitad, vuelvo a confrontar las visiones y filosofías de vida radicalmente distintas que tienen Hinata y Sasuke. Ojalá les guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo :) _

* * *

Abrazándose a sí misma mientras su espalda seguía afirmada contra la pared, Hinata se mantuvo llorando por un tiempo que no sintió pasar. La opresión que había en su pecho no le permitía respirar normalmente, por lo que necesitó abrir la boca por minutos enteros para ingerir oxígeno en una proporción adecuada. Cayó en llanto por un prolongado tiempo, desahogando así el punzante sufrir que sacudía sus entrañas y alteraba su ritmo cardíaco. Las palabras de Sasuke habían sido cuchilladas que habían atravesado su dualidad cuerpo-alma como mantequilla. ¿Cómo se podía reaccionar ante todo lo dicho? Era una situación por la que nadie debería pasar, una coyuntura demasiado compleja y dolorosa. Su amor hacia él había sido herido de muerte; después de lo escuchado sería incapaz de mantenerlo vivo. Quisiera o no, sus sentimientos estaban condenados a desaparecer. Desde un principio Sasuke siempre tuvo toda la razón: era imposible que pudieran tener un futuro juntos.

Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, dejándolos a un lado de la puerta. Caminó hacia el baño, se sacó los pantalones, se bajó los calzones y, aunque ya no sentía húmedo su sexo por la excitación anterior, igualmente utilizó papel higiénico por si acaso. Evocando fuerzas de flaqueza reunió el ánimo de lavarse los dientes, para luego colocarse el camisón de dormir, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera entrar al mundo onírico. Probablemente se desvelaría hasta el amanecer. Miró hacia la cama y fue entonces que, encima de ésta, encontró una hoja suelta que tenía un mensaje de Uchiha: «No olvides trabar tu puerta. Y mañana acude con el doctor para que te haga un chequeo médico».

Suspiró mezclando sentires dispares. Él realmente se preocupaba por ella; por lo mismo le había contado toda la verdad.

Agarró el par de libretas negras que estaban sobre la cama; una resultó ser la guía de esgrima y la otra estaba en blanco. Extrajo el tintero, acomodó la silla cerca del pequeño buró y se dispuso a escribir en el cuaderno virgen con su izquierda. Sasuke se lo había encomendado como parte de su entrenamiento y este era el momento más propicio para iniciar su tarea. Necesitaba desahogar todo el dolor que cargaba su pecho y, a falta de alguna amiga confidente, la única forma de hacerlo era escribiendo. Siempre quiso tener un diario de vida, un lugar de confesiones e intimidades que nadie más podría ver, pero su vivir le parecía tan rutinario y poco emocionante que desechó tal idea. Sin embargo, ahora su destino había dado un vuelco total, experimentando un sinfín de cosas impactantes en poco más de una semana. Si comenzara desde que conoció a Sasuke, podría ocupar incontables páginas relatando los sucesos. Cuando por fin estuvo lista empezó a escribir con su zurda, descubriendo rápidamente que era más difícil de lo que imaginó en un principio.

_No sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar, no sé cómo reaccionar. Las lágrimas me agobian y estoy hipando de angustia. Me costará mucho dormir esta noche. Tengo un tornado de sentires revolviéndose en mi interior. Acabo de recibir mi primer beso, pero el hombre que me lo dio me ha llevado desde el paraíso hacia el infierno en cuestión de minutos. Hace poco sentía una conexión tan increíble con él y ahora, en cambio, nuestras almas navegan a cientos de kilómetros la una de la otra. Y seguirán distanciándose aún más..._

_Después de todo lo que hizo, ¿puede haber redención para un hombre como Sasuke? ¿Es demasiado tarde ya? Esas son las preguntas que martirizan mi mente, me sacan llanto y me provocan sentidos sollozos. El dolor es inexpresable, pero sé que él también lo siente. Un hombre tan orgulloso como Uchiha, que jamás había derramado lágrimas en tantos años, ya lo hizo dos veces conmigo. Eso es porque sí tiene empatía latente, porque sí posee bondad. Ahora que lo recuerdo, incluso cuando estaba totalmente cegado por sus ansias de venganza fue capaz de detenerse antes de violarme. Y esta noche ha preferido contenerse antes que seguir tocándome, me ha contado toda la verdad porque yo le importo mucho. Sé que me quiere de verdad, es indudable que quiere protegerme. _

_¿Puede el mal ser compensado por un bien posterior? ¿Está dispuesto Sasuke a volverse una buena persona?_

_Ojalá esta situación amorosa nunca se hubiera producido, pero uno no elige de quien enamorarse, simplemente pasa sin que puedas evitarlo. Pasa cuando te supera la química, la piel, una inteligencia que te encandila, una forma de ser que te fascina, un carisma que te encanta. Creo que enamorarse es como una entidad libre que decide a independencia de la voluntad del individuo. Yo no elegí enamorarme de Sasuke, pues si hubiese podido evitarlo juro por toda mi familia que lo habría hecho. Lo que sí es una decisión es amar a esa persona que te es especial. Aunque mucha gente suele confundir ambos conceptos, estoy segura que enamorarse y amar son cosas distintas. Enamorarse va de la mano con la química, con lo hormonal, con lo pasional. Amar, en cambio, es ir más allá de lo primero; es algo que va ligado directamente al alma, a tomar la decisión de estar con esa persona porque vale la pena estar con ella, porque te hace feliz, porque sabes que no hallarás a ninguna otra que te provoque una profundidad igual. Con Sasuke sentí algo que, por más que lo intente, no puedo describir en letras. Es algo simplemente inefable, algo que sólo puede vivirse. Nunca podré olvidar la calidez de su piel, el amor que provocó en mi corazón cada una de sus caricias, el sabor de su boca en la mía, el incendio que me causó sentir su sexo contra mi vientre, el roce de sus dedos acariciando mi zona más íntima, sus ganas de protegerme cuando dio marcha atrás, el gran cariño que había en sus negros luceros... todo ello quedará impreso por siempre en los recovecos más profundos de mi alma. Sin embargo, aunque esté enamorada de él, no puedo tomar la decisión de amarlo..._

_Lidiar con las atroces torturas que Sasuke hizo me resulta imposible. Me consuela saber que no dañó a inocentes, aunque eso no es suficiente. ¿Puedo aceptar su pasado tan cruel? En el fondo, todo se reduce a esa pregunta clave. Sé que es un hombre diferente ahora, pero al besarlo, al tocarlo, al querer unirme a él, siempre estaré recordando a mis familiares cruelmente torturados. Siempre sentiré que los estoy traicionando de una manera imperdonable. El respeto a mis difuntos debe ser mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. En la balanza de lo correcto e incorrecto, Sasuke tiene razón: lo que nos separa pesa mucho más que lo que nos une. ¿Pero por qué me duele así el corazón al seguir la decisión acertada? ¿Por qué se me quema el pecho ante la sola idea de alejarnos? Tanto estar con él como no estarlo me lastima mucho. Me duele tanto que no sé qué hacer. Estoy más confundida que nunca, eso es lo único que sé. _

_Me he dado una pausa larga antes de seguir. He releído lo narrado hasta ahora y apenas entendí la mitad. Usar la zurda para escribir es más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero me gusta lo novedoso que resulta. Creo que ahora estoy un poquito más tranquila, por lo menos las lágrimas se han detenido por fin. Supongo que mis ojos ya están extenuados de llorar. _

_Más allá de las contradicciones que fustigan mi alma, tengo que hablar con él para preguntarle qué sucederá con mi padre. Estoy segura que Sasuke sigue despierto al igual que yo; podría ir a buscarlo ahora mismo, pero no me siento con las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo._

_A la única conclusión que llegué tras escribir mis pensamientos es que Sasuke me corresponde de la misma forma que yo a él, pero no tengo más alternativa que destruir lo que siento. Ahora mismo lo extraño, pero no puedo extrañarlo. Estoy enamorada, pero no puedo amarlo. Lamentablemente es imposible estar juntos después de las atrocidades que hizo..._

Hinata terminó su escritura, cerrando la libreta y dejándola a un lado. Seguir plasmando sus pensamientos y sentires sólo la haría caer en la redundancia. Se desveló pensando una y otra vez en el difícil tema. Cada vez que asomaba la posibilidad de estar con el guerrero pese a todo, su ser interno la recriminaba diciéndole que recordara todo lo que hizo contra sus familiares de más edad. La lucha en su alma era terrible, maldita, cruel, pero ya se había decidido: iba a alejarse de él.

Eventualmente agotó toda su fuerza pensando y cuando arribó el amanecer terminó cayendo en un sueño turbulento.

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Decimonono**_

* * *

Sasuke quería lastimarse a sí mismo, provocarse heridas, sacarse pedazos de carne a través de mordiscos para expiar de alguna forma el tremendo sufrir que le causó a Hinata. Y si no fuera porque necesita estar en plenitud de condiciones a fin de castigar a Danzo, lo habría hecho. Verla así, destruida emocionalmente, le quemaba el pecho y le escocía el alma de una manera tan horrible que apenas era soportable. Quisiera o no, haber visto su dolor lo dañaba a él también. Nunca pensó que podría formar una conexión así de extraordinaria, jamás quiso que le sucediera esto, pues incluso estaba comenzando a cuestionar su venganza. Cerró sus puños con suma fuerza. No; cada una de sus víctimas se lo merecía. Ellos no tuvieron que vivir muchos años aguantando el terrible dolor de perder a todos sus seres queridos por un cobarde ataque a traición. No tuvieron que soportar desde la niñez algo tan pernicioso en completa soledad. No tuvieron que lidiar constantemente con horrorosas pesadillas. No necesitaron luchar contra la persistente idea del suicidio porque el sufrimiento impedía hallar un solo día de paz. Todos esos malditos tenían que recibir su castigo. Sin embargo, si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, lo que sí retractaría sería su nivel de crueldad. Como su hermano Itachi lo dijo en aquella inolvidable visión, el odio lo había convertido en un monstruo. Le hubiese gustado ser menos despiadado, no haber torturado, para así evitar el sufrimiento que Hinata padecía esta misma noche. Empero, no hay forma de retroceder el tiempo, lo único que se puede hacer es enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestras acciones.

Las entrañas le seguían ardiendo tanto por su brutal pasado como por causarle dolor a ese ángel que se hacía pasar por humana. Desgraciada mujer. Se estaba volviendo un maldito sentimental por culpa de ella. Él, el guerrero más fuerte, el general implacable, el temido por todo el mundo conocido y con la fama que un poderoso demonio alabaría de rodillas, se sentía cayendo por un precipicio sólo por haber visto llorando a la heredera del clan que le quitó todo.

Tensó las mandíbulas por frustración, muy decepcionado de sí mismo, mas la imagen de Hinata destrozada no podía salir de su mente. Lamentablemente así era; por lo mismo llevaba horas sin dormir. Si los vínculos pudieran corporeizarse, entonces el que ellos estaban formando era muy fuerte pese al poco tiempo transcurrido. No obstante, aún estaba en ciernes, todavía era posible destruirlo. Tenía que hacerlo ahora o más adelante sería irremisible.

_«Si sientes que no me mereces, entonces conviértete en un hombre que sí me merezca». _Aquella frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cerebro. ¿Podía haber redención para un hombre tan contaminado como él? ¿Podría perdonarse a sí mismo después de toda su crueldad? ¿Podría, desde ahora, esgrimir a la bondad como estandarte de vida?

Intentaba no pensar en ella, pero le resultaba una misión imposible. Le partía el corazón imaginarla llorando a raudales en este mismo momento, mas tenía plena confianza en que derrotaría al dolor. Ella había superado cosas terribles porque, aunque no lo pareciera, era una mujer muy fuerte. Incluso teniendo una personalidad evidentemente tímida, se había atrevido a revelarle sus sentimientos con una férrea voluntad. Ella luchaba por lo que sentía, por sus principios, por sus sueños, por sus ideales. Por todo ello, la admiraba de verdad. Inevitablemente sus ojos se humedecieron, aunque su tremendo orgullo se encargó de que aquello no prosperase más.

Recordó la vehemencia vivida horas atrás; al pensar en sus carnosos y rojizos labios belfos, se le manifestó un hormigueo efervescente. Llevó los dedos de su izquierda a la boca, como si realizando tal acción pudiese tocar los labios de Hinata en vez de los suyos. Su lengua emergió para saborear los últimos rastros de aquel inolvidable beso. Era el primero que la doncella daba y, como venía siendo lógico, por momentos hubo torpeza. Sin embargo, logró eclipsar la misma con la inmensa pasión que no dudó en entregarle a él.

Aunque pudiera parecerle extraño a muchos, para Uchiha un beso era más significativo que fornicar. Por tal razón nunca buscó los labios de Hyuga cuando intentó violarla. Follar podía hacerlo cualquier animal bruto, pero besar era un acto puramente humano y, por lo tanto, más importante en su propia escala de valoración. Teniendo sexo nunca se había sentido comprometido sentimentalmente con la otra persona; en cambio, con aquel exquisito beso dado a Hinata sufrió un alud de sentires que aún palpitaban a todo fulgor en su pecho. ¿Acaso existiría una diferencia de calibre similar entre copular y hacer el amor?

—Hinata...

Al decir su nombre de manera anhelante, un vacío pesaroso apareció dentro de él. Verla llorar con tanta angustia, moquiteando como si fuese una niña pequeña, le seguía desgarrando el alma. Fue tan feliz estrechándola entre sus brazos, tan feliz besándola, tan feliz viviendo intensamente lo que sentía, que le habría encantado guardar silencio sin más. Estaba consciente que contarle todo a Hinata mataría su naciente amor por él, pero ella merecía saber la verdad por más que le doliese a ambos. Por todo lo pura y noble que había sido con él, era su obligación darle una sepultura digna a sus sentimientos de enamorada, sin engaños, sin mentiras y yendo totalmente de frente. Sasuke Uchiha había sido cruel, sádico y demoníaco, pero el honor que le inculcó su hermano siempre fue algo primordial en su vida. No iba a hacerle daño a Hinata a través de un amor sustentado en una falacia.

Nunca más le haría daño. Nunca jamás.

* * *

Hinata se levantó muy tarde; aquello lo supuso apenas despertó, pero lo comprobó al mirar la hora: eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Había dormido mal y no se sentía del todo repuesta, pero por lo menos no experimentó ningún terror paranormal como antes le sucedió en el cuarto número uno. Rápidamente realizó todas sus tareas matinales. Luego, una vez vestida, su piel cervical percibió que la temperatura era más baja de lo que una tarde estival debería ser. Por suerte recordó que, previendo que el viento sobre el mar debía ser helado, había empacado una bufanda. Cuando la enroscó a su alrededor, suspiró profundo al recordar la deliciosa forma en que Sasuke besó su cuello. Nunca imaginó que éste pudiera ser tan sensible, que tanto placer pudiera surgir allí. Su rostro ya estaba haciendo ignición, pero lo hizo mucho más al evocar los dedos de él en su zona más íntima. Sacudió su cabeza a la par de sus pensamientos; debía olvidar a Sasuke y recordar lo sucedido anoche en nada la ayudaría a cumplir tal misión.

Cuando subió al puente preguntó por la ubicación del médico, llegando con él para que revisara su cabeza. Por suerte el galeno no encontró nada anormal, por lo que, dándole un par de recomendaciones, le permitió el alta. Después se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto, repasando la guía de instrucciones que Sasuke le había dejado. Se detuvo por un largo momento en el hermoso dibujo que hizo de ella; simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

La noche llegó, se calzó su bufanda nuevamente y salió a cubierta para tomar el aire fresco. No había comido nada en todo el día, pero su estómago no se había quejado de ello. Seguramente entendía que los ánimos no eran los propicios para ingerir alimentos.

Contradiciendo los sentimientos pesarosos de su corazón, hoy era día de fiesta en Jiren. Se aprovecharía que el mar estaba en bonanza, lo cual significaba muy escasos o nulos bandazos, permitiendo beber tranquilamente. Alegres tonadas de un ritmo parecido al del jazz actual llegaban a sus oídos desde la zona que correspondía al casino. Escuchó las canciones románticas entonadas por la orquesta como si fueran una cruel ironía a su situación. Le hubiese gustado bailar con Sasuke ahora mismo, como dos simples jóvenes sin trágicas historias de vida. Sí, habría disfrutado mucho conocerlo en circunstancias distintas, sin venganza ni rencores, sin que hubiese vivido esa terrible masacre que condenó su vida hacia el odio. Quizás así, de esa manera, podrían haber estado juntos.

Entre suspiros llegó a proa. Por alguna razón que no supo interpretar, Hyuga no quiso elegir la misma banqueta de anoche. Se sentó en una ubicada más atrás y se distrajo viendo a unos niños jugando al escondite, inquietos como solían serlo. Cuando éstos se fueron observó disimuladamente a un par de parejas besuqueándose. Fue entonces que percibió unos pasos detrás suyo, deseando que se tratara de Sasuke, mas ya conocía su forma de caminar perfectamente. No era él, pues quien se le acercaba daba pasos más cortos y rápidos. Sin voltearse, apostó mentalmente que debía ser ella: Karin Uzumaki. Al escuchar su voz confirmó que había acertado.

—Hola, Hinata —colocándose por delante saludó en tono alegre, aunque sin esbozar sonrisas —. El médico a bordo me preguntó por ti en la mañana porque deseaba revisarte, pero no pude decirle donde ubicarte porque yo no sé cuál camarote ocupas.

—Hola, Karin —al tiempo que se ponía de pie, saludó extendiendo su mano —, no te preocupes, ya lo vi y me dijo que estaba todo bien. Por suerte no fue más que un golpe sin consecuencias.

—Me alegro mucho —correspondió su saludo, para luego sentarse a su lado. Volvió a sorprenderse por la amabilidad que desprendía Hinata tanto en sus modales como en su semblante. Era muy raro que fuese así tomando en cuenta que sería una guerrera. No es que Ino fuera tan áspera como Uchiha, pero no destacaba por ser gentil precisamente. Cuando observó mejor a Hinata, se dio cuenta que tanto su rostro como su mirada estaban bañadas por el cariz de la tristeza. Fue entonces que se decidió a preguntarle el motivo. —¿Te pasó algo, Hinata? Tienes una cara que un muerto no envidiaría.

La cuestionada abrió la boca a fin de contar someramente el asunto que tanto la aquejaba, pero ninguna sílaba consiguió emerger. Todo intento de formar una frase se atascó en su garganta.

—Son penas de amor, ¿verdad? —dedujo certeramente. Enseguida cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, posando ambas manos sobre la rodilla que quedó más alta —. ¿Ya le dijiste a Sasuke lo que sentías por él? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nos queremos, pero no podemos estar juntos.

Aunque siguieron hablando del tema, Hinata no profundizó más de lo recomendable ni entró en detalles que prefería guardarse para sí. Sólo le contó a grandes rasgos que ambos no podían ser una pareja, ya que existían demasiadas cosas que los separaban. A la pelirroja le pareció muy extraño, pues, mientras ambos se quisieran, deberían ser capaces de superar cualquier impedimento de raíz. Pensaba en ello cuando Hyuga la sorprendió con una pregunta inesperada.

—Karin... ¿por qué te enamoraste de Sasuke?

Los rojizos luceros se esquinaron, señal de que su dueña inició una reflexión.

—Es un poco largo de contar. Yo fui espía... —iba a proseguir, mas Hinata la interrumpió.

—Lo sé; eso me lo contó la señorita Ino.

—¿Te habló de mí? —preguntó sorprendida a la par de entusiasmada.

—Sí; me dijo que eras una chica inteligente, habilidosa y de buenos sentimientos —. Pronto llegó a su mente la frase estrella con que la rubia también la describió, _«Y con Sasuke era más caliente que un fogón»_, aunque prefirió omitir ese detalle que podría resultarle incómodo a ambas. No quería imaginarse cuán ardiente pudo ser ella con el guerrero. Tenía la sensatez para controlar al monstruo de los celos, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera enfado. Era humana también.

—Me alegra saber que Ino me tenga bien considerada —comentó Karin, contenta —. ¿Cómo está ella? Hace mucho que no veo a esa cabrona —comentó con gracia.

Como la militar salió a la palestra, ambas hablaron de ella unos minutos mientras formaron sonrisas al recordarla. Luego, la chica que contaba con un guardaespaldas continuó narrando su historia de vida, la cual la terminaría involucrando a Uchiha.

—Me hice espía porque en mi familia hubieron algunos y yo no quería ser sólo una dueña de casa más. Nada contra ellas, sé que es una labor muy pesada cuando se tienen niños pequeños, pero yo aspiraba a ser más de lo que se nos permite a las mujeres. Fue entonces que me decidí a cambiar mi destino, pues se rumoreaba que la agencia de espionaje buscaba a una chica. Yo era adolescente aunque me sentía madura para mi edad, así que me presenté, me aceptaron y me entrenaron. Que fuera tan joven no fue una contra sino una ventaja, pues nadie sospecharía de una chiquilla. Además, aunque no lo creas, nosotras somos mejores que los hombres en labores de espionaje. Generalmente somos más perceptivas detectando cosas veladas, levantamos menos suspicacias, podemos seducir a tipos importantes para enterarnos de secretos de alto impacto e incluso podemos matarlos en un descuido —se dio una pequeña pausa, acarició uno de sus aretes y continuó —. También me habría gustado ser una guerrera como Ino, pero lamentablemente no tengo talento para el combate. Soy un poco corta de vista —indicó sus anteojos —, mis reflejos no son lo suficientemente buenos y me canso muy rápido. Por eso admiro mucho que tú quieras convertirte en una, es algo muy difícil de lograr siendo mujer. De hecho, casi imposible.

—Muchas gracias —dijo sonrojándose —, pero yo también la admiro a usted; para ser una espía se necesita ser muy valiente.

—En realidad para mí era sólo un juego —repuso —. Era pequeña todavía y la imprudencia de la juventud me hizo desestimar los riesgos, pero cuando me descubrieron y estuvieron a punto de matarme sufrí el terror más grande de mi vida. No pude seguir trabajando en lo mismo porque en realidad no soy valiente; sólo era una ignorante del peligro que corría.

—Pero querer seguir con vida no significa que no seas valiente —puntualizó Hyuga, muy convencida.

—Gracias, pero no me molesta ser más miedosa de lo que pensaba. Ahora simplemente quiero disfrutar mi vida lo más que pueda; eso fue lo que me enseñó mi experiencia cercana a la muerte.

—Lo entiendo muy bien.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas cómplices unos segundos. Luego Karin continuó hablando.

—A Sasuke lo conocí por culpa de mi primer trabajo de espionaje, ya que tuve que reportarme con él para entregar mi informe. En un principio no me cayó bien; era muy atractivo y lo sigue siendo, pero demasiado arrogante y prepotente. Generalmente no me gustan los chicos así, por más lindos que sean físicamente. Sin embargo, en mi segunda misión conocí a Ino y compartimos dos meses juntas en el país más allá del río sureste. Allí, en una conversación íntima, me contó que él le había salvado la vida sin siquiera conocerla.

—¿Le salvó la vida a una desconocida? —asombro poseyó tanto a su boca como sus ojos.

—Sí —además de lo verbal, Karin también lo confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza —. Incluso se arriesgó a morir para salvarla.

_«Por ser una Hyuga probablemente has conocido lo peor de Sasuke, pero si no fuera por él yo ni siquiera estaría viva». _Gracias a su excelente memoria, recordó las palabras de Ino cuando se conocieron por primera vez. También vino a su mente la hermosa parábola que le había narrado, específicamente el siguiente trozo: _«Como el cactus la protegió con su sombra, la loba se hizo su amiga aunque él no lo quisiera». _Lo recién escuchado de labios de Karin era otra prueba más que Uchiha sí tenía bondad en su interior. Pese a su gran tristeza interna, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su alma.

—Cuando supe eso —continuó la chica de lentes — me di cuenta que, detrás de su arrogancia y su gélida coraza, había un alma que guardaba más de lo que parecía. Fue un proceso difícil acercarme a él, pero paulatinamente lo fui logrando hasta que caí enamorada. Entonces me esforcé mucho para conquistarlo, incluso reconozco que tuve que coquetearle descaradamente —un avergonzado sonrojo pintó su rostro, poniéndose a tono con el color de sus cabellos —, pues Sasuke es un hombre muy selectivo con las mujeres. En esos años yo estaba muy enamorada y era pequeña e ilusa, así que no me di cuenta que terminaría sufriendo mucho. De todas maneras no lo culpo de nada, él siempre me advirtió que no me podía dar más que sexo. Yo pensaba que intimando terminaría enamorándose de mí, pero me equivoqué rotundamente —terminó suspirando con resignación.

Siguieron parlando de forma entrañable tanto de Uchiha como del peligroso trabajo de espía. Por causa de la primera impresión, Hinata pensó que no podrían fluir cosas con la pelirroja, pero la realidad era que había surgido una química de lo más amistosa. Quizá no tanta como la que tuvo con Ino, a quien admiraba profundamente, o con Sakura, quien la ayudó mucho en sus días en la mansión Uchiha, pero Karin era una chica agradable e inteligente. Estaba segura que con algo de tiempo podrían volverse buenas amigas.

Así, sin darse cuenta, Hinata paulatinamente fue recuperando su alicaído ánimo gracias a la conversación. Después, la misma llegó al punto en que Karin sacó a flote que tenía un guardián, lo que cambiaría la dinámica actual.

—¿Tiene un guardaespaldas? —preguntó Hinata muy interesada, pues en su nuevo país ella también necesitaría contratar uno o dos.

—Sí; como fui espía necesito tener uno siempre, aunque antenoche le dije que podía tomar este viaje como si fueran vacaciones y desde entonces ni siquiera se ha acercado a preguntar cómo estoy. ¡Vaya guardaespaldas! —se quejó refunfuñando —. Es un idiota como pocos, pero te puede caer bien de todos modos. Él fue amigo de Sasuke cuando eran pequeños.

—¿Amigos cuando niños? —su pregunta se fusionó con una exclamación de emoción —. Entonces eso significa que él conoció la verdadera personalidad de Sasuke —dijo intentando reprimir su entusiasmo, aunque no lo consiguió completamente.

—Sí —confirmó enseguida —; además fue comandante de la Legión Colmillo Rojo, una de las tres bajo las órdenes de Sasuke.

—¿Él es un FE? —preguntó, preocupada. Desde su encuentro con tres guerreros de élite en las cercanías del puerto, tenía claro que eran hombres muy peligrosos a la par de temibles. Sabía que Ino fue muy amable con ella pese a pertenecer a las FE, pero debía ser la excepción a la regla.

—No, su habilidad no llega a tanto como la de un Élite, aunque se defiende muy bien de todos modos. No cualquiera llega a comandar la Legión Colmillo Rojo —cuando se percató de la preocupación plasmada en la cara de Hinata, agregó: —Tranquila, él es como Ino. No es un sanguinario —le guiñó un ojo.

—Qué bueno —alivio apareció en sus facciones —; entonces me gustaría mucho hablar con él y preguntarle cosas sobre Sasuke.

—¿Quieres conocerlo ahora mismo?

El semblante de Hinata se volvió dudoso, pero tras unos segundos se iluminó. —Sí, me gustaría mucho.

—Vamos entonces, adivino que ahora mismo debe estar viendo a la orquesta en el salón de fiestas.

Ahorrando tiempo, ambas se levantaron del asiento para hallar al mencionado sujeto. Karin caminaba por delante mientras Hinata la seguía por detrás. Ambas notaron que las tonadas que aún sonaban habían cambiado de lo romántico a lo festivo.

Se adentraron en la lujosa y amplia sala de eventos que Hinata aún no conocía. En primer plano estaba la orquesta, la cual estaba tocando una canción puramente instrumental; en la contigüidad estaba la pista de baile en donde unas parejas bailaban mejor que otras, y al fondo, contra la pared, estaba el amplio bar que presumía una gran gama de licores, además de bien dispuestos grumetes-cantineros que estaban copados de trabajo ahora mismo. Había una fila de taburetes al lado de la barra como también alejadas mesas con sillas corrientes. Karin buscó los singulares cabellos de su guardaespaldas en la barra, mas no lo encontró. Entonces dirigió su vista hacia las mesas y, en la más alejada y arrinconada, lo atisbó. Él tamboreaba sus dedos siguiendo el compás de la música; a pesar de estar sin compañía parecía estar de lo más entretenido, pues su semblante y la sonrisa en sus labios así lo denotaba. Una robliza jarra de licor reposaba en uno de los huecos de su mesa. Éstos eran parecidos a los que habían en las butacas de muchos cines a fin de sostener las bebidas, cosa que se necesitaba todavía más en un barco que se balanceaba de vez en cuando. Sin dilaciones, la chica de rojizos ojos avanzó hacia él mientras Hinata la seguía, pero quedándose un poco atrás.

—Oye, bellaco —llamó su atención Karin —, se supone que eres mi guardaespaldas y en dos días no te he visto ni la sombra. Podría estar muerta y tú ni cuenta te habrías dado.

Él parpadeó asombro antes de responder y, como solía ser alguien distraído, no dio cuenta de la cercana presencia de Hinata.

—Pero si me dijiste que tomara estos días como vacaciones, ¿o no? —arguyó como válida defensa.

—Sí, pero no creo que sea tan costoso saludar una vez al día por lo menos.

Él se agarró la cabeza para revolver sus cabellos, mezclando frustración y gracia a partes iguales —. Nunca te entenderé: dices una cosa y quieres que haga otra. Eres tan complicada como todas las mujeres —dicha su verdad universal, agarró su cerveza para darle un sorbo.

Karin resopló. —Mejor déjemoslo, lo importante es que traje a una amiga para que la conozcas. Es la discípula de Sasuke —la presentó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Él congeló sus labios en el jarro, justo antes de llevarse a la boca un nuevo sorbo que disfrutaría su estómago. La alegría que llevaba en el rostro se borró al instante. Alzó su mirada lentamente, plasmando molestia en sus facciones.

—¿Eres una Hyuga, no es así? —en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los albinos, cuestionó con talante poco amable.

Hinata se sorprendió ante la inesperada reacción de malestar, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que, por ser un guerrero retirado del ejército, debió conocer a su clan.

—Esto... sí, soy una Hyuga. Me llamo Hinata —extendió su mano, aunque podría jurar que el sujeto enfrente no correspondería el gesto. Era evidente.

—¿El clan guerrero de la patria enemiga? —intervino una asombrada Karin. Aunque ella no conocía todo lo que había sucedido entre las familias de Hinata y Sasuke, sí sabía que los Hyuga eran enemigos feroces, de modo que le extrañó mucho que su ex-novio estuviera con una de ellos como acompañante. También tenía conocimiento de que tenían ojos perlados muy peculiares, pero pensó que la mirada de Hinata sólo se trataba de una simple coincidencia. Cosas más raras había visto, de manera que no le otorgó importancia.

—¿Es algo muy malo ser una Hyuga? —incómoda, preguntó la futura guerrera. Bajó la mano en cuanto comprobó que su saludo no sería correspondido.

—La división del general Hyuga siempre dejó cabezas decapitadas y guerreros empalados como advertencia tras sus victorias. Una vieja táctica para amedrentar al enemigo. Jamás vimos algo así con las divisiones de los generales Uzumaki, Jiraiya o Hatake; ellos sí tenían un código de honor —le dedicó una mirada claramente recriminatoria —. Tanto Hiashi como sus soldados, muchos pertenecientes a tu clan, fueron muy crueles durante la guerra.

Hinata sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada mientras su mirada se llenaba de honda tristeza. Lo peor era que ni siquiera podía hacer el intento de defender a su padre, ya que lo conocía de primera mano. No le cabían dudas que en tiempos de guerra debió volverse alguien inhumano. Y siendo el líder de los Hyuga era muy probable que éstos, al seguir sus órdenes, desembocaran en la misma actitud despiadada y brutal. La reacción de aquel hombre le había dejado claro definitivamente que su familia también había cometido pecados muy graves. Antes de decir algo, cerró los ojos a la vez que sus pulmones enviaron un sentido suspiro.

—Yo lo siento mucho —se sintió tan avergonzada de ser hija de Hiashi que no fue capaz de confesar que lo era.

—Aunque no me extraña tal crueldad de un hombre que fue capaz de matar a su propio hermano —agregó punzante.

Hinata se estremeció de pies a cabeza, mientras Karin miraba a su guardián con pasmo total. Nunca lo había visto así de agresivo con alguien.

—¿E-entonces es verdad que él mato a Hizashi? —preguntó por el destino de su fallecido tío.

—Es algo que deberías saber. ¿Tan ignorantes eran las mujeres de tu clan? —espetó sin mermar su disgusto.

—Oye, Suigetsu, relájate —repuso Karin golpeando el piso con su pie, llamándole la atención con decisión —, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó en la guerra. Si Sasuke la perdonó pese a su linaje, tú tampoco deberías tenerle rencor.

El hombre reaccionó ante la juiciosa voz dada por la pelirroja. Solía ser alguien simpático, pero sólo pensar en el apellido «Hyuga» le crispaba los nervios de mala manera. Le era inevitable.

—Está bien —dijo mirando a su protegida, luego encaró a la de cabellos morenos —, disculpa si soné muy agresivo; habitualmente soy alguien amable, pero ver tus ojos me recordaron los horrores de la guerra. Sin embargo, si Sasuke no tiene rencores contra ti yo tampoco te los tendré. Comprendo que uno no elige la familia en que nace.

—Y-yo también entiendo su reacción. Lamento mucho haberlo importunado —dijo a la vez que se volteaba con pesar, dispuesta a retirarse. Era evidente que aquel sujeto no deseaba su presencia.

Karin le dio un golpe en el hombro a su guardaespaldas peliblanco, mirándolo furibunda. Suigetsu entendió enseguida el mensaje.

—Eh, Hinata, no te vayas —la detuvo alzando su voz, se puso de pie enfrente de ella e inclinó su cabeza en señal de humildad —. A veces soy un poco tarado, así que te reitero mis sinceras disculpas. Podemos conversar tranquilamente si así gustas.

—Gracias, pero no quiero serle una molestia.

—No lo eres, en serio —alzó su mirada, mas no su cabeza —. Te pido de favor que olvides mi primera reacción. Sé que no eres la culpable de las cosas que hizo el general Hiashi.

La fémina buscó honestidad en sus ojos, hallándola inmediatamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a extender su mano como saludo. —Muchas gracias por comprender que yo no tuve nada que ver; de mi parte no existe ningún problema con usted.

—Tampoco de mí habrá ninguno contigo —el hombre con dientes más afilados de lo normal estrechó la siniestra ofrecida, además de volver su semblante mucho más afable.

—Hinata —Karin se acercó más a su oreja para darle un consejo —, te sugiero que cuando alguien desconocido deduzca que eres una Hyuga, lo niegues. Tu abolengo puede generar odio incluso en el país hacia donde viajamos, así que puedes usar mi apellido, Uzumaki, si así gustas. Somos un clan de tradición y puedes decir que eres una prima lejana mía. De ese modo nadie reaccionará mal contigo.

—E-entiendo. Muchas gracias por el consejo. Sería un gran honor para mí usar el mismo apellido de Naruto para evitar problemas.

Karin respondió a través de una sonrisa.

—Siéntate, por favor —la invitó Suigetsu a la vez que desplazaba una silla en forma caballerosa. Quería demostrarle que su arrepentimiento era sincero —. ¿Qué se te antoja tomar? Aquí tienen una cerveza exquisita, te la recomiendo completamente.

—Esto... la verdad no soy buena bebiendo —se acordó de cuando tomó vino para una fiesta de cumpleaños y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas al punto que se le dificultó caminar con normalidad. Neji no dejó de molestarla por su poca resistencia al alcohol, ya que apenas se había tomado un par de vasos como para quedar así. Inmediata nostalgia la abordó al recordar a su adorado primo.

—Tranquila, la cerveza tiene poco grado alcohólico, así que no te afectará en nada —señaló la pelirroja.

—Además la cerveza tiene el poder de curar todos los males —señaló Suigetsu con animada gracia.

—Está bien —aceptó por amabilidad. Sólo un par de veces había bebido cerveza. La primera vez no le gustó nada, pues, pese a ser una fina, la encontró muy amarga. Empero, la segunda vez que probó una le pareció más degustable; por lo mismo esperaba que la recomendada por aquel hombre fuera tan buena como señalaba.

—Trae una grande para mí también, por favor —solicitó Karin.

El peliblanco asintió, para luego dirigirse a la barra a fin de realizar su pedido.

La otrora espía se sacó los anteojos, colgándolos en la unión de su escote. Luego se frotó los ojos como si tuviera cansancio visual, para después parpadear repetidas veces a fin de aclarar más su vista. Terminada su acción le habló a su compañera, observándola de manera nítida ya que no tenía problemas para mirar objetos cercanos. Era cuando se enfocaba en cosas lejanas que éstas se le difuminaban.

—Sé que la primera impresión es importante, pero dale una oportunidad a Suigetsu. Es un tonto, pero es buena gente y leal. Con el tiempo te caerá bien.

—No hay problema, de verdad. Entiendo que mi clan hizo cosas malas... —dijo con evidente dolor.

—Es lo que sucede con las guerras, sacan lo peor de la gente.

Hablaron unos minutos más hasta que Suigetsu llegó finalmente con dos grandes jarras que posó en los espacios hundidos de la mesa. Jugo de limón había sido agregado a cada cerveza en una buena dosis y sal relucía por los bordes de las jarras, lo que en ciertos lugares se conocía actualmente como «michelada». Hinata miró como la espuma iba desvaneciéndose y se tentó a beber un sorbo del rubio líquido. Su lengua vivió su propia fiesta con lo deliciosa que le pareció. Era muy distinta a las que había probado antes, realmente exquisita. Si no fuera por su ánimo todavía decaído incluso hubiese sonreído. Aunque no hizo ello, sí lanzó placer gustativo a través de una exhalación.

La conversación fluyó sin problemas hasta que finalmente el guerrero más fuerte salió a colación. Fue entonces que Karin dio la excusa que deseaba disfrutar de un par de cigarrillos, por lo que se fue a la zona de fumadores, la cual tenía el piso embaldosado para evitar que cenizas caídas por accidente provocaran algún incendio. En realidad no tenía ganas de fumar, pero volver a escuchar las virtudes de Uchiha en nada la ayudarían a olvidarlo, por lo que prefirió irse.

—Señor Suigetsu, si no es una molestia me gustaría mucho saber cómo era Sasuke cuando niño —solicitó atentamente la aprendiz de guerrera.

—Hace tiempo Karin me hizo la misma pregunta —tras decirlo, el ex-militar llevó un nuevo sorbo de su cerveza a los labios. Luego se ensimismó de esa manera en que se buscan recuerdos en la mente. Cuando éstos llegaron comenzó a hablar —. Sasuke era mi mejor amigo hasta que ocurrió la desgracia que acabó con su familia. Solíamos jugar, nadar y practicar esgrima juntos...

Fue relatándole cosas que había vivido junto a Uchiha, destacando la ayuda que el pelinegro le brindó cuando cayó por un inclinado barranco; que nunca lo abandonó en peleas contra otros niños incluso cuando estaban en desventaja numérica; las competencias que hacían constantemente en esgrima, cazando o nadando por riachuelos y otras anécdotas de ese tipo. Le contó orgullosamente que él era mejor nadador que Sasuke, pero que éste no se rindió hasta que logró superarlo en ese aspecto. «Desde niño siempre fue muy terco» fue la afirmación que estuvo a punto de hacer sonreír a la fémina. Habló de juegos y otras cosas, hasta que llegó a la tragedia que lo hizo creer que su gran amigo había muerto.

Hinata se sobrecogió al conocer un poco mejor el pasado de su otrora amo, aunque Suigetsu seguía sin saber detalles importantes como que, dos años después de la masacre, fue entrenado por el terrible criminal llamado Orochimaru. Si el pelinegro se había vuelto una cruel máquina de guerra, en gran parte se debía a que su maestro se dedicó infatigablemente a potenciar su sed de venganza.

—Teniendo doce años recién cumplidos, Sasuke era demasiado joven para ser reclutado, pero su habilidad era tan impresionante que resultó imposible negársele el cupo en el ejército. En ese tiempo nadie sabía que se trataba de él, pues ingresó como Kaseus Achihu, su nombre pero con diferente orden en las letras. De todas formas cuando yo entré a la milicia, dos años más tarde que él, lo reconocí inmediatamente, aunque nunca me dijo quien era realmente. De nuestra amistad ya no quedaban ni cenizas y su mirada era muy diferente a la de cuando éramos niños. Estaba llena de odio, de maldad —dijo formando una mueca disconforme en sus labios —. Cuatro meses después de mi ingreso, cuando se volvió el guerrero más fuerte y se ganó el grado de General por derecho propio, reveló que era Sasuke Uchiha, el último sobreviviente de su clan. Yo intenté acercarme, retomar la amistad, pero él ya no era el mismo de antes; se había convertido en alguien sumamente frío, agresivo, hermético, alguien muy diferente a quien yo conocí. De todas formas logré entrar a su división y comandar a la Legión Colmillo Rojo. Yo participé en cuatro guerras cortas, que duraron apenas un trío de meses, hasta que llegó la última contra tu nación. Ésta fue terrible, verdaderamente maldita, así que, agotado de ver tanta crueldad por doquier, me retiré a los dos años de lucha. Como sabrás, ningún guerrero puede abandonar una guerra porque se le considerará un desertor y el castigo consecuente es la muerte. Sin embargo, cuando lo hablé con Sasuke, él tuvo la gentileza de permitirme la salida; supongo que lo hizo por honor a nuestra antigua amistad.

Conversando, el tiempo se fue volando rápidamente. De hecho, siendo casi las dos de la madrugada, la orquesta ya había dejado de tocar y ahora guardaban sus instrumentos musicales, tales como violonchelos, contrabajos, trompetas y algún otro. Las mesas ya estaban casi vacías, pues sólo algún que otro noctámbulo seguía en el lugar. Un mozo se les acercó, anunciándoles que en diez minutos se cerraría la sala de eventos. Entonces la fémina de cabellos oscuros formuló un comentario clave.

—Por todo lo que me ha contado sobre la infancia Sasuke, veo que era un niño muy bueno y leal.

Ante tal pregunta, Suigetsu formó una sonrisa notálgica. Manteniendo aquella curva en sus labios, respondió de manera ensimismada.

—Era un gran chico, el mejor amigo que alguien hubiese podido tener. Es una lástima que lo que pasó lo haya cambiado tanto; estoy seguro que, de no suceder lo de su clan, habría sido un gran hombre, alguien de noble corazón.

Hinata sintió que lágrimas intentaban agruparse en sus ojos, de modo que frotó ambos para difuminarlas; iba a ser una guerrera y ya no podía ser tan emocional como antes, lo sabía bien, pero el candor con que Suigetsu hablaba del Sasuke infante le tocó el corazón.

—Él todavía puede ser un gran hombre —afirmó con un temblor de voz inevitable.

—¿Eh? —lució abiertamente su confusión.

—Señor Suigetsu, muchas gracias por hablar conmigo —se levantó de la mesa y tomó su jarra ya vacía, dispuesta a dejarla en la barra —. Me ha ayudado mucho, muchísimo, no sabe cuanto. Le estaré por siempre agradecida.

—No te entiendo —puso su cara más desorientada —. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es muy largo de explicar, pero le aseguro que me ha ayudado mucho tanto a mí como a Sasuke. Nos vemos y ojalá duerma muy bien.

—Bueno —se revolvió los cabellos como una manera de lidiar con su desconcertacón —. Fue un gran gusto hablar, de verdad.

—Para mí también lo fue. Ya conversaremos más cuando coincidamos nuevamente.

Suigetsu la observó irse hacia la barra, extrañándose de que una Hyuga pudiera ser tan atenta y cordial. Siempre se imaginó a las mujeres de ese clan como brujas bigotonas, peludas, grotescamente musculosas y con modales que un ogro despreciaría, pero se había equivocado completamente; Hinata exhalaba genuina candidez. Entendió la razón de que Sasuke la tuviese como acompañante, además de estarle enseñando las artes bélicas: ella era una gran chica.

Tras entregar su jarra, la de cabellos con tonos azulosos fue hacia la zona de fumadores. Allí Karin estaba conversando con otro joven, tal vez formando una nueva amistad, quizás ligando o simplemente dándose mutua compañía mientras aspiraban el tabaco. Hinata se despidió de la pelirroja y subió a cubierta para respirar aire puro. Notó, una vez más, que éste entraba a los pulmones de una forma mucho más limpia, acendrada y profunda que en tierra firme, sin polvo levantado por el viento o rastros de flores. Observó a las bellas luciérnagas estelares en la bóveda celeste y ubicó a la luna, que, más tímida que anoche, portaba su traje menos luminoso. Después puso su atención en el horizonte, dándose cuenta de algo notorio pese a la oscuridad gobernante: como heraldos que anunciaban una cercana tormenta, nubes muy negras se veían a lo lejos. Por alguna pesimista razón, Hinata tuvo la impresión que la borrasca que se aproximaba venía precisamente para azotarla a ella.

Hablar tanto con Karin como Suigetsu había cambiado ampliamente su perspectiva, sumiéndose, por lo mismo, en un abismo de reflexiones. El culpable de sus dilemas existenciales y morales arribó a su mente con toda potencia. Sabía que Uchiha tenía bondad en su corazón, pero conocer su niñez le dejó mucho más claro que él podía ser alguien mejor si se lo proponía. Desde su experiencia de muerte ya no era el sujeto aterrador de antes, aquel hombre que fue contaminado por un odio irrefrenable. ¿Pero podría mantener sus sentimientos por él? ¿Podría seguirlo ayudando pese a todo lo que hizo?

_«Tú eres la única que puede esquivar sus espinas y curar su dolor. No lo olvides, Hinata». _Las palabras de Ino llegaron a su mente de improviso. Sabía que tal afirmación era completamente acertada: sólo ella tenía la llave que podía generar un cambio en el alma de Sasuke. ¿Pero cómo lidiar contra un pasado tan sanguinario como el suyo?

Meditabunda, una idea muy interesante a la par de curiosa se manifestó tras un lapso: Karin, Ino, Sakura y ella estaban o estuvieron enamoradas del guerrero más fuerte. Quizás el sentir de su amiga pelirrosa no llegara a algo tan profundo, pero era evidente que se encaminaba hacia ello también. Ciertamente Sasuke era alguien muy apuesto, mas sería imposible que todas ellas cayeran sólo por la instintiva atracción física. Resultaba indudable que cada una le vio virtudes que consiguieron tocar sus corazones. Un ser verdaderamente maligno, un malvado sin remedio, nunca habría provocado amor y cariño en cuatro chicas tan distintas entre sí. Definitivamente el soldado tenía bondad, una que no sólo ella había sido capaz de vislumbrar, por lo tanto su redención sí era posible. Entonces reafirmó su decisión, esta vez sin dudas: aunque ya no pudiera sentir lo mismo hacia él, iba a seguir ayudándolo. Sabe muy bien que es la única que puede hacerlo.

Presintiendo que el militar vendría a proa igual que anoche, lo esperó allí para hablar. Aunque no era la única razón: lo extrañaba también. Cierto era que se había distraído en el bar, pero igualmente este día se le había hecho muy largo sin verlo. El tiempo quemó muchos minutos, mas ninguna señal de él hubo. ¿Acaso no saldría de su camarote esta noche? ¿O quizás estaba en los miradores de popa?

Suspirando, apretó su meñique izquierdo entre el pulgar e índice diestros. Tenía mucha paciencia, pero la idea que Uchiha se alejaría de ella para siempre acabó con ésta. Se levantó tan decidida como una guerrera debía serlo, debatiéndose entre ir a popa o acudir directamente al camarote número uno. Por instinto determinó ir hacia el lado contrario del barco. Cuando llegó a su destino se dio cuenta que este sector era más umbrío, apenas iluminado por algunos faroles. Si un espectro quisiera dar un paseo, aquel era un lugar bastante propicio. Apretando sus dientes, tragó saliva y respiró profundamente para erradicar sus temores paranormales. Se ajustó más la bufanda al cuello, puesto que el frío se hizo mucho más intenso aquí. Le resultó muy extraño, pues ni siquiera corría una leve brisa como para que hubiera un cambio de temperatura tan notable entre la proa y la popa. Humedeció sus labios y sintió que por alguna razón la piel se le ponía de gallina. Había algo perturbador en el aire, por lo que una advertencia se hizo hueco entre sus huesos. La voz del presentimiento, a la cual podía sentir latiendo tanto en su mente como en su pecho, le susurraba que era mejor irse de este lugar cuanto antes. Sin avanzar más, escrutó por última vez esperando hallar a Sasuke, pero el rincón más alejado no podía ser inspeccionado visualmente por la falta de luz. Sin atreverse a caminar más, decidió llamar a quien buscaba.

—S-Sasuke... ¿e-estás aquí? —alzó su voz, la cual salió notablemente pávida.

No hubo respuesta, aunque una súbita ráfaga de viento llegada desde la nada silbó como si expresara una trágica condena. Hinata, para salud de sus ya engarfiados nervios, no quiso quedarse más tiempo aquí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se giró rápidamente y se echó a trotar hasta que dejó atrás aquel frío tan intenso. Fue entonces que sintió un gran alivio al vislumbrar la figura de Uchiha acercándose. En su izquierda llevaba un martillo que también podía sacar clavos y una de sus espadas iba apegada a su cadera. Hinata pensó contarle sobre la inquietante atmósfera que sintió antes en la popa, pero lo descartó al presentir que el guerrero diría que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas. Se observaron unos momentos, aunque él continuó su camino sin decir más. La discípula tuvo claro que su maestro no deseaba hablar, pero no se dejó amilanar: apresuró sus pasos, colocándose a su lado.

—Sasuke, ¿y ese martillo? —observó el susodicho.

—Revisaré el camarote sellado —respondió colocándose su máscara de inexpresividad.

—¿El cuarenta y cuatro? ¿El maldito? —reaccionó muy preocupada. El silencio consiguiente le comprobó una vez más que él no contestaba preguntas con respuesta. —P-preferiría que no lo hicieras, no durante la noche por lo menos —añadió nerviosamente.

—Aprovecharé que todos duermen para mantener la investigación en secreto. Si inspeccionara el camarote durante el día más de alguien se daría cuenta.

—E-entiendo —ella lo siguió por detrás, recordando con nostalgia las veces en que él solía ofrecerle el brazo. Le hubiese gustado saber qué estaba pensando Uchiha en este momento. ¿Verla ahora le causó alguna emoción? ¿La había extrañado como ella a él? ¿Se desveló anoche también?

Se adentraron por el pasadizo techado que llevaría hacia el camarote sellado, el cual estaba sólo a unos cuantos metros del que actualmente ocupaba Hinata. Cuando giraron por el brazo de la izquierda la joven detuvo al militar justo frente a su puerta, la número treinta y nueve.

—Sa-Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —cada vez lo hacía menos, pero esta vez tartamudeó inevitablemente. Sabía que la siguiente conversación marcaría el destino de ambos; probablemente sería la más importante que tendrían en sus vidas.

—Duerme; es tarde.

—No puedo hacerlo porque todavía me duele el pecho —dijo la verdad abiertamente a fin de que el guerrero bajara sus muros defensivos.

El joven apretó levemente el martillo entre sus dedos, específicamente el mango de madera. Hinata no bajó su mirada, pero igualmente se percató de aquella impotencia.

—No quería causarte daño, pero era necesario que supieras la verdad —su voz salió ligeramente más suave de lo normal. Hubiera sido un cambio imperceptible para quien no lo conociera como ella sí.

—Sé que no quieres hacerme daño —cerró sus párpados y, al hacerlo, espontáneas lágrimas comenzaron a reunirse. Logró disiparlas tras un esfuerzo, aunque le fue difícil. Luego llevó la zurda a un bolsillo, rebuscando un poco antes que sus dedos tocasen el frío metal de la llave. Giró ésta en la cerradura e invitó a pasar al soldado.

Hyuga quitó la bufanda de su cuello, guardándola en el ropero. Luego se sentó en la cama. Él, entretanto, dejó el martillo a un lado y tomó la silla del buró para situársele en frente. Con sus movimientos uno de sus negros ojos fue cubierto por un mechón, de modo que lo despejó con la zurda. Pasaron un minuto en silencio, inspeccionándose. Uchiha vislumbró claramente cómo la tristeza se había apoderado de ella y chocó su lengua contra la parte trasera de sus dientes incisivos; un gesto interno que no podía ser detectado en el exterior, pues estaba acostumbrado a no mostrar emociones pesarosas. Sólo la ira estaba permitida para ser expresada abiertamente. Sin embargo, con Hinata estaba empezando a soltarse más y no pudo evitar que surgiera una mirada de tinte triste. No quería verla sufrir, pero, fuera como fuera, su pasado cruel lo condenaba a hacerle daño. La única forma de aliviarla sería a través del siguiente ofrecimiento.

—Cuando acabe con Danzo viajaré de nuevo para verte, entonces podrás torturarme y matarme para vengar a tu familia. Ese es tu derecho y lo único que puedo ofrecerte para aliviar tu dolor.

Ella tragó saliva con la intención de frenar la corriente de asombro que estrechó su garganta. Paralizó su mirada en la de Uchiha; tuvo muy claro que él hablaba completamente en serio. No había siquiera un milímetro de duda en sus orbes o semblante.

—No haré nada de eso.

Las facciones de él mostraron desconcertación, pues, más allá de su asombro, Hinata no evidenció ninguna lucha interna, dubitación o reflexión. Su respuesta fue tan veloz como decidida.

—Después de saber toda la verdad, ¿no te arrepientes de no haberme hundido el cuchillo esa noche? ¿No quieres venganza? —espetó lo que le parecía innatural. Ella estaba yendo contra la verdadera esencia humana, cosa que lo volvió a disgustar.

—No me arrepiento de mi decisión. Tampoco necesito vengarme —declaró exhalando una seguridad inquebrantable.

El castrense expulsó un asombro descomunal a través de su talante; sus cejas se comprimieron tanto que terminaron contactándose. Por un instante, sintió que había caído en un cenagoso pantano.

—No te entiendo, Hinata. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de castigarme, de devolverme el daño, ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo?

—Dime, Sasuke... ¿acabar con mi familia y destruir mi país alivió tu dolor?

Él apretó sus párpados y se tomó varios segundos antes de responder. Ella casi pudo oler su conflicto interior.

—No.

—La venganza tampoco aliviaría el mío. Matarte o torturarte no hará que mis familiares revivan. Lo único que ganaría al hacerte esas cosas sería más sufrimiento, tal como el que tú estás sintiendo ahora.

Por alguna razón, quizás por frustración, la columna vertebral del joven fue presa de un molesto cosquilleo. No se trató de un escalofrío, sino de algo que permaneció más tiempo del prudente. Quiso negar de manera tajante que sintiese aflicción por su crueldad, pero no sería cierto...

Sí la sentía.

—No existe otra forma para sanarse —disparó su terquedad una vez más —; lo único que puede aliviar el dolor es acabar con quien lo provocó. Si quieres curar tus heridas, debes asesinarme.

La lengua femenina se secó, o por lo menos tuvo esa impresión, por lo que acumuló un poco de saliva para humedecerla. Luego la tragó para volver a cuestionar.

—¿Entonces crees que torturando y matando a Danzo se aliviará tu dolor?

Sasuke debatió la pregunta consigo mismo. La respuesta llegó a su mente en una clara negativa, pero decidió volverse escéptico. No iba a permitir que Hinata lo influenciara al punto de querer detener su venganza. Danzo era el ser más aborrecible que podía existir, la persona que más merecía sufrir sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Lo sabré cuando acabe con él.

—No importa lo que le hagas, tu sufrimiento no disminuirá así. ¿Sabes por qué lo seguirás sintiendo?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes una conciencia y un buen corazón en lo más profundo de tu pecho. Por eso no lastimaste inocentes, por eso te detuviste antes de violarme, por eso salvaste a Ino de la muerte, por eso me diste la libertad, por eso ahora mismo estás sufriendo por todo el daño que causaste. Por eso no necesito vengarme ni torturarte, porque ya estás siendo castigado. Para las personas que tienen una conciencia, ésta es el peor castigo.

La lengua del guerrero se pegó al paladar, afirmó un codo en el respaldo de brazos de la silla y se masajeó la frente como si un dolor de cabeza hubiese llegado de improviso. La inconformidad crecía tanto que parecía estar presionando cada pared de su cráneo.

—Después de todo lo que te conté, ¿todavía sigues pensando que tengo un buen corazón escondido?

—Tú eres diferente de la gente que es realmente malvada. A ti te contaminó el odio, eso fue lo que oscureció tu corazón —se removió en la cama y, por culpa de su rápido movimiento, sintió que los bordes apretados de su nuevo pantalón le mordieron la carne alrededor de la cadera. Extrañó al anterior que era más corto, pues le brindaba mayor comodidad —. Yo no podré sentir lo mismo por ti, pero, aunque mis sentimientos no puedan mantenerse, sigo pensando exactamente igual que antes: puedes redimir tus pecados volviéndote una buena persona, alguien que pague sus errores haciendo el bien —se dio una reflexiva pausa para poder completar de buena forma su idea. Sus muslos se juntaron como señal de nervios inconscientes —. Tú, a diferencia de otros, tienes una conciencia que te está haciendo sufrir por todo lo que hiciste, que te hace darte cuenta que erraste el camino. A pesar de las cosas horribles que hiciste, sé que puedes ser alguien distinto. Sigo pensando que puedes ser un buen hombre —su voz emergió de manera trémula, imitando la situación en la que había caído su semblante.

A Uchiha se le sobrecogió tanto el corazón que sus ojos se enaguaron. Desvió la mirada al sentirse vulnerable e invocó dureza desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Cuando la consiguió, la encaró nuevamente para negar con su cabeza.

—Eres demasiado idealista. Deberías vengarte, castigarme, no intentar ayudarme. No entiendo tu forma de pensar, Hinata. ¿En verdad eres humana?

—Sasuke... porque tienes una conciencia es que quieres expiar tus pecados y morir en mis manos. Porque te duele lo que hiciste es que no dudas en darme esa oportunidad, pero el odio recíproco sólo provoca más odio. Mi clan también tuvo mucha culpa en que pasara lo que pasara, no toda la responsabilidad es tuya y matándote sólo ganaría más congoja de la soportable. Creo que hay que torcer eso, cambiar el rencor. Esa es la única forma de cambiar el círculo de odio y sufrimiento que nos gobierna a nosotros y a este mundo en general. Yo sé que quieres cuidarme, protegerme, entrenarme, porque eso es lo que has hecho desde que volviste de la muerte. No es demasiado tarde, no mientras quieras redimirte de verdad —no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas, las que cayeron silenciosamente a través de sus pálidos pómulos.

Los negros orbes de Sasuke no pudieron evitar la emoción que arribó a ellos. Hinata, una vez más, le demostraba que era una mujer extraordinaria. Una de esas personas que jamás se pueden olvidar, que marcan la vida, que aparecen una vez en décadas o incluso siglos.

—Aunque quiera cuidarte, sólo terminaré causándote más sufrimiento. Ahora mismo quisiera abrazarte, protegerte, consolarte —admitió con dificultad plasmada en su rostro —, pero los brazos de un demonio no están hechos para eso, sino para dañar. Aunque velara por ti con todas mis fuerzas, mi pasado cruel te seguiría lastimando por siempre.

Hinata calló por unos momentos, profundamente conmovida. Las lágrimas se incrementaron, pues lo dicho por él era aceptar abiertamente que la quería. Sabía que era de ese modo, pero oír los sentimientos de Sasuke en una forma más explícita provocó un hermoso calor en su corazón. Mientras despejaba las lágrimas en sus mejillas y reprimía las que todavía no huían de sus ojos, quiso arrojarse a sus fornidos brazos y simplemente olvidar el pasado. Borrarlo de la misma forma en que lo haría una amnesia permanente. Sin embargo, al meditarlo concienzudamente, dio cuenta que tal cosa era una equivocación.

—El pasado no se puede borrar, tampoco se puede ignorar, pues el pasado que se olvida está condenado a repetirse. La única forma es aceptarlo y aprender de él para no cometer los mismos errores. Más allá de mis sentimientos, más allá de si yo pueda aceptar tu pasado, eres tú quien debe superar lo que hiciste. Si sigues pensando que tu ser pretérito te condena a hacer daño, que tus brazos serán los de un demonio por siempre, entonces nunca serás capaz de mejorar como persona. Eso es lo que creo.

Uchiha la admiró de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Su inteligencia, su manera de argumentar, su emoción en cada palabra... ¿Cómo no podría sentir algo fuerte por una mujer tan especial como ella?

—Tienes la maldita razón, Hinata —a lo dicho, ella abrió tanto labios como ojos. Pensó en darse un pellizco para comprobar que no estuviera soñando, pues, después de oír esa frase, dudar de la realidad era muy lógico. Sasuke era un hombre demasiado tozudo —. Aceptaré mi pasado a fin de cambiar mi futuro, pero tú no tienes ninguna necesidad de aceptarlo. Simplemente vive tu vida y olvida que me conociste. Será lo mejor.

—N-no podría olvidarte aunque lo intentara millones de veces, ni con amnesia podría. Al igual que el pasado, las personas que te marcan la vida tampoco se pueden borrar.

Mientras daba un emocionado respiro, él cerró sus ojos. —Tú también has marcado mi vida.

Hinata lloró sin sollozos, con tranquilidad, aunque igualmente las mucosas de su nariz trabajaron. Sacó un pañuelo de tela rosada desde el bolsillo, limpiándose la nariz sin hacerla sonar. Tras hacerlo, lo dobló cuidadosamente y estiró su mano para dejarlo encima del velador. No quiso guardarlo, puesto que seguramente volvería a necesitarlo. Miró a su maestro directamente a los ojos, aunque pronto le llamó la atención que su índice izquierdo estuviese recogiéndose y extendiéndose sobre el muslo. Uchiha no tenía tics nerviosos ni gesteaba de esa manera; por lo menos ella nunca le había visto acciones así. Su cuerpo se mantenía siempre tranquilo, inexpresivo, pero ahora parecía querer moverse hacia ella a fin de consolarla. Podría apostar que estaba conteniéndose.

—¿Qué harás con mi papá? —sintió un dolor punzante al imaginar el umbrático futuro que le esperaba a su progenitor. ¿Podría convencer a Uchiha de no torturarlo más? ¿Podría persuadirlo de darle la libertad igual que a ella?

—Aunque no se lo merece, a mi vuelta lo dejaré libre por ti. Le daré el dinero suficiente para que viaje a buscarte.

—¿En verdad lo dejarás libre? —su asombro fue el que preguntó por ella.

—Sólo por ti —confirmó aguzando su mirada —, pero te advierto que te odia. Él sabe que me perdonaste la vida cuando tuviste la oportunidad de acabar conmigo.

Ella apretó sus manos sobre los muslos, suspirando tristemente. —No me extraña que me odie, en el fondo siempre lo hizo. El hecho que no te haya matado sólo hará que ese sentimiento aumente, pero, pese a eso, sigue siendo mi padre.

—Lo sé, Hinata. Por eso mismo no quería contarte lo que le hice; sabía que sufrirías al enterarte.

La fémina asintió, comprendiendo que contarle toda la verdad también fue difícil para Uchiha. Él tenía empatía; una quizá en ciernes y poco desarrollada, mas la tenía. Eso era un hecho muy claro. Cuando sintió que las piernas se le entumían, se levantó de la cama y caminó algunos pasos mientras recordaba algo que la entristeció. Luego el colchón volvió a hundirse en el mismo lugar de antes, dado que Hinata se sentó allí nuevamente.

—Fue mi papá quien dio la orden de perseguirte ese trío de meses, ¿verdad? —en sus luceros el dolor se reflejó perfectamente. En realidad ya sabía muy bien la respuesta.

—Así es —al confirmarlo, cerró el puño derecho con tanta fuerza que los nudillos casi sobresalieron por sobre la piel —. A Danzo le daba igual si yo sobrevivía o no, pues se suponía que el secreto de que él maquinó la emboscada nunca saldría a la luz. ¿Cómo sabes que fue Hiashi quien dio la orden? —preguntó al tiempo que distendía su diestra.

—Cuando era pequeña, mientras caminaba por las afueras de la oficina de mi padre, una vez lo escuché dando la orden a los guerreros de mi clan que cazaran una presa durante tres meses, que ésta no debía sobrevivir de ningún modo. Pensé que hablaba de un animal muy peligroso, pero ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad. Nunca en mi vida me habría imaginado que se refería a un niño... —temblorosa tristeza acopió su semblante.

Uchiha clavó una mirada acusadora en ella. El hervidero de emociones negativas lo obligó a levantarse de la silla. Tuvo ganas de golpear a alguien o de romper algo. El espejo apareció como un buen objetivo para saciar sus deseos, mas logró contenerse.

—Tu clan podrá haber sido bueno contigo y todo lo que quieras, pero conmigo fueron peor que demonios. No sólo conmigo se comportaron así, tu padre también fue muy cruel durante la guerra, incluyendo terribles castigos a los prisioneros. Si a mí me hubiesen capturado, te aseguro que por venganza me habrían torturado de la misma o peor forma de lo que hice yo. Sé que los jóvenes como Neji, Hanabi o tú no estaban enterados de esas cosas, pero los Hyuga superiores a las tres décadas hicieron cosas horrorosas. Dos caras tenían —de no ser porque tenía a Hinata enfrente, habría escupido al suelo como representación de su desprecio.

Ella apretó sus labios en un claro gesto de angustia.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo la señorita Ino cuando la conocí: «los de tu clan eran demonios que se hacían pasar por santos». Nunca se me olvidará esa frase —se dio una pausa involuntaria, pero que era necesaria de todos modos —. Las guerras sacan lo peor de los seres humanos y sé que mi padre tiene demasiados defectos —agigantándose en su pecho, sintió un dolor peor que la picadura de un escorpión. De manera subconsciente seguía pensando que Sasuke fue el malvado y su clan los bondadosos, mas la verdad era que, un gran pocentaje de su familia, azuzados por su líder, habían cometido actos atroces también. Dolía mucho darse cuenta que sus seres queridos no eran lo que ella siempre pensó. Sintió un sudor frío recorrer su frente y lo despejó con el dorso de su izquierda. Luego, tragando saliva antes de hacerlo, formuló una pregunta que la estremeció pese a que ya sabía perfectamente la respuesta —. ¿Mi padre mató a su hermano gemelo Hizashi, verdad?

—¿Es necesario confirmarlo? —reprochó endureciendo su semblante al igual que su voz —. Ino averiguó los secretos de tu clan en un solo día. Tú, que vivías dentro, no pudiste hacerlo en toda tu vida.

Hinata se sintió tan avergonzada de sí misma que volvió su cabeza gacha. Si hubiera tenido la misma capacidad que una tortuga, entonces la habría escondido dentro del caparazón. Pronto tomó conciencia que la temperatura de su cuerpo era disonante en diferentes sectores de su cuerpo. Sentía la nariz caliente, los pies gélidos, las manos tibias. La garganta se le puso tan seca que la saliva ya no sería capaz de aliviarla.

—Sé que mi pecado fue vivir en el sopor de la ignorancia y te pido perdón por eso. Cada vez que intentaba averiguar cosas sólo recibía respuestas evasivas y me dejé llevar por la comodidad de no saber nada, de permanecer en la inopia, porque era una mujer muy débil. Ahora soy consciente que mientras yo vivía tranquila, tú padecías un sufrimiento espantoso; uno que nadie debería padecer jamás. Sabiendo todas las cosas ocultas de mi clan podría haber intentado cambiar algo, pero por eso mismo quiero ser diferente ahora, quiero ser fuerte, quiero conocerlo todo por más que me duela —tomó los dedos de su diestra con la izquierda, haciéndolos crujir de manera insconsciente —. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber de mi familia?

—Es mejor que no sepas más —dijo dándole la espalda.

—Por favor, no me dejes en la ignorancia como lo hizo mi clan por ser mujer. Quiero saber la verdad. Necesito saber por qué Neji me odiaba tanto cuando éramos pequeños.

El soldado llevó su mirada hacia el espejo. Desde donde estaba parado no podía ver su reflejo, pero sí el de Hinata. Su bello rostro ahora lucía demacrado, triste y ojeroso. Habría preferido evitarle lo siguiente, puesto que le dolería mucho. Dando un suspiro que no se molestó en camuflar, inició la revelación que ella ansiaba saber.

—Tu clan estaba dividido en una casta primaria y otra secundaria: los alfa y los beta.

Ella abrió mucho sus ojos, alzando la cabeza también. Estaba segura que esos términos los había oído en cuchicheos entre paredes.

—¿Casta primaria y secundaria? ¿Alfa y beta?

—Los alfa era la línea de sangre dominante; los beta la que debía servirlos. Una relación muy parecida a la de amos y esclavos —otorgó una pausa para que Hinata asimilara la información que estaba recibiendo. Seguramente ahora mismo su cerebro estaba atravesando una crisis de asombro —. Tu clan era muy antiguo, mucho más que el de los Uchiha, así que desde los inicios de la historia tenían una regla muy especial cuando se daba a luz hermanos gemelos: el que nacía primero pasaba a ser el alfa, mientras que el segundo se convertía en el beta. Desgraciadamente hace unos cuarenta años nacieron gemelos: Hiashi y Hizashi. Tu padre, por ser el primero en nacer, pasó a ser el alfa, mientras el padre de Neji pasó a ser el beta. Sólo una diferencia de un par de minutos en el parto provocó que el destino fuese radicalmente distinto entre ellos. Por ende, sus descendencias también tuvieron un hado distinto: Hanabi y tú formaron parte de la línea primaria, mientras que el futuro de Neji quedó confinado a servirlas.

—N-no puede ser... —el pasmo diezmó casi todo el volumen de su voz. Y si Uchiha pudiera ver el aura, entonces habría comprobado que la de Hinata se había reducido a su mínima expresión energética —. Por eso... por eso mi primo decía que todos teníamos un destino fijado del cual no podíamos escapar... —cerró ambos puños a un costado de sus muslos, presionándolos contra el colchón. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y necesitó abrir su boca por la repentina falta de aire en sus pulmones. ¿Cómo era posible que a ella nunca le hubiesen dicho nada? ¿Acaso cuando cumpliera cierta edad le informarían sobre la injusta división que imperaba en su clan?

Él la miró sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, pero al mismo tiempo contarle todo le estaba provocando un regocijo retorcido. Por fin Hinata descubría la verdad respecto a su parentela.

—Aún falta lo peor de todo, así que prepárate —mientras sus ojos se sostenían muy fijos en los de ella, le advirtió con voz dura —. Al llegar a los veintiún años, según las reglas arcaicas de tu clan, el gemelo beta tenía la única oportunidad en su vida de elegir su propio destino, de tener albedrío. Sin embargo, tal cosa era sólo una falsa ilusión. El beta debe escoger entre dos caminos: el primero es morir en un honroso combate ceremonial. La segunda opción es ser capado y vivir el resto de su vida de esa manera. Quedar eunuco representaba la cobardía de aferrarse a la vida a cualquier precio, dejando de lado el honor. Un hombre sin huevos, literalmente. Como comprenderás, ningún varón que tenga una pizca de dignidad permitirá que lo castren. La única decisión posible era la muerte. Y si por alguna razón el beta decidiera rebelarse contra su destino, su persona más querida es muerta instantáneamente por la casta primaria. En el caso de Hizashi, su hijo Neji habría sido la víctima.

Hinata sintió que su alma colgaba de un escarpado precipicio mientras que sus pensamientos, atascados en el borde del mismo, no lograban adquirir un flujo suficientemente coherente. Atada a su profunda perplejidad por muchos segundos, apenas reaccionó negando con su cabeza repetidas veces. Tras otro lapso importante, deshizo el feroz nudo que se formó en sus cuerdas vocales.

—E-eso no puede ser cierto. T-tienes que estar en un error —una parte de la colcha se arremolinó entre sus dedos recogidos por los nervios —. Las circunstancias exactas de la muerte del tío Hizashi estaban envueltas en un misterio, pero murió luchando. Eso fue lo que me dijeron.

—De hecho, en eso no te mintieron: realizaron el combate ritual, simulando un duelo en que el ganador está decidido de antemano: el alfa mata al beta como representación de su superioridad natural.

La diestra femenina casi desapareció bajo la cabellera, a fin de masajear un lado de su cabeza. La palma de su zurda, entretanto, se posó sobre la frente como si quisiera detener el estallido de pensamientos dolorosos.

—E-estás equivocado, esa información es errónea, mi clan no podía ser así de retrógrado —como si sus cuerdas vocales tuvieran la misma consistencia que el agua, su voz vibró horriblemente.

—Yo ya te he contado la verdad, si quieres caer en negación eres libre de hacerlo, pero el odio que Neji te profesaba es la mejor prueba que todo lo dicho es cierto.

Una fulgurante oleada de severo malestar trepidó por cada fibra de ella. Sus piernas tiritaron de forma inexorable, haciendo castañetear ligeramente el suelo de madera bajo ellas. Tras muchos segundos, cuando el sufrimiento se volcó hacia la aceptación de la verdad, apretó los músculos de sus pantorrillas y muslos para detener el movimiento involuntario que los poseía.

—Neji... —pese a ser sólo dos cortas sílabas, un horrible estrépito de congoja cabalgó a través de su garganta —. Mi primo debió sufrir tanto...

—¿Ahora comprendes quién era tu clan realmente, verdad? Ahora te das cuenta de lo retrógrados y barbáricos que eran los Hyuga —disfrutando su reacción, atacó dispuesto a descompensarla todavía más.

Hinata bajó su cabeza, apesadumbrada. Entre incipientes sollozos, sintió como el líquido ocular se esparcía a través de sus mejillas hasta caer en sus muslos. Neji siempre guardó el secreto a pesar de la angustia que cargaba por dentro. Su padre murió de esa manera por culpa de una tradición digna de demonios y aún así quiso rescatarla, aún así se volvió su mejor amigo, aún así la cuidaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Neji... —un sufrido gemido se enquistó en su boca cerrada, prolongándose más allá de la lógica.

—Tu clan quedó arraigado a las costumbres salvajes del pasado, sin evolucionar y siguiendo a un líder que es una escoria como persona. Ése fue el gran error que cometieron.

Ella tensó sus mandíbulas para dominar la fricción que iniciaban sus dientes. Le hubiese gustado caminar de lado a lado como una forma de desahogar sus nervios, pero no creyó tener la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo; sus piernas flaqueaban.

—¿Cómo mi padre fue capaz de cometer tamaña barbarie? ¿Cómo mis parientes pudieron ser tan incivilizados? —la decepción que sentía hacia su familia se le incrustó como un terrible puñal en la espalda. No podía creer que las personas que la cuidaron desde niña pudieran esgrimir semejante crueldad. No podía creer que tuvieran una dicotomía tan abominable.

Al parecer Uchiha todavía no superaba su odio a Hinata completamente, ya que una suerte de placer tóxico sintió al verla sufrir. Aunque de todos modos no tardó en recriminarse mentalmente; ella se empeñaba en ayudarlo, en perdonar sus errores, ¿y él sólo disfrutaría su dolor? No se dejaría contaminar por la oscuridad, no contra la mujer más pura que podría conocer en esta vida o en otras. Decidido, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado. No iba a dejarla sola ahora, tenía que apoyarla o él mismo no se lo perdonaría. Sin dudarlo, puso una mano en su hombro.

Ella dirigió sus pupilas hacia él, sorprendida con su gesto. Empero, nada sería suficiente para paliar la devastadora presión que había en su pecho.

—Durante toda mi existencia viví bajo una mentira. Fue mi padre quien debió morir en lugar del tío Hizashi. Fui yo quien debió morir en lugar de Neji —sus lágrimas ampliaron su grosor al tiempo que sus hombros se movían al compás dictado por su respiración anómala —. Estoy cansada, Sasuke, cansada de esta vida injusta, cansada de la crueldad que hay en este mundo, cansada de estar sola, cansada de vivir. Honestamente ya no aguanto más; sólo quisiera fallecer de una vez —saber la verdad la había llevado a un punto de desesperanza total, haciéndola sentir que cada uno de sus latidos carecía de sentido.

Uchiha alzó su mirada hacia el techo monocromático. En la zona de su garganta, la manzana de Adán se movió cuando tragó saliva. Luego cerró los ojos, comprendiendo perfectamente que ella estaba sufriendo un momento de flaqueza por todo lo descubierto.

—Muchas veces me dije cosas parecidas —admitió abiertamente —. Siempre pensé que mi hermano Itachi fue quien debió sobrevivir y no yo —Hinata lo miró, notando el dolor que había en su semblante —. Muchas veces sólo quería dejar de existir y abandonar este mundo de mierda, pidiendo al dios de turno que alguien fuera lo suficientemente habilidoso como para superarme y clavarme una espada en el corazón. Sin embargo, siempre seguí luchando porque el sufrimiento no me iba a derrotar. Cada día que enfrentamos, cada día que nos levantamos, ya estamos siendo fuertes porque tomamos la opción de seguir adelante. La decisión más importante que tomamos cada día de nuestras vidas es esa: la de no suicidarnos, la de seguir luchando pese al dolor, la de seguir encarando al mundo pase lo que pase.

—Sasuke...

Él direccionó su mirada hacia ella; suma emoción se reflejaba en sus ojos de tono azabache. —Nadie se hizo fuerte sin vivir batallas difíciles. La fortaleza se ve en estos momentos, Hinata. Es ahora cuando debes demostrar quien eres y lo que vales. Ya has superado muchas cosas difíciles, así que ésta también la dejarás atrás. Aunque no te des cuenta, tú eres una persona muy valiente —la tomó de un costado de la cabeza e inclinó ésta hacia su hombro, cobijándola sin aprensiones.

Ella quedó patitiesa, dándose cuenta que en realidad no estaba sola; no durante este viaje por lo menos. Entendiendo lo difícil que era para Sasuke dar gestos así, no esgrimió ninguna resistencia para dejarse reposar en su robustez.

—Gracias, Sasuke, gracias de verdad —ajustó más su cabeza en la unión del pecho con el hombro, sintiéndose más tranquila y reconfortada. Pasaron un trío de minutos compartiendo en silencio sus tristezas, mientras Uchiha no tuvo reparos en acariciar los sedosos cabellos femeninos.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó él, condescendiente como nunca antes lo fue y quizás como nunca más lo sería.

—Sí..., pero que Neji tuviera que sufrir de esa manera es algo que siempre me lastimará —olvidó que la nariz servía para respirar y a cambio lo hizo por la boca abierta, provocando que su garganta se secara de golpe. Tragó saliva, intentando disipar la amarga sensación —. Pese a la tragedia que aconteció con su padre, mi primo fue capaz de dejar su odio de lado. Siempre me cuidó muchísimo —sin poder contenerlas, más lágrimas se derramaron.

—Él dejó de odiarte porque tú no lo odiaste de vuelta. Lo sé porque tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo.

Ella precisó pasar su antebrazo para deshacer las aflictivas gotas que enturbiaban su vista. Luego se separó un poco para poder mirar directamente los orbes del guerrero. —El odio sólo genera más odio. La única forma de cortar ese círculo infernal es con afabilidad, con afecto, con amistad, con amor. Sé que me dirás que soy muy idealista y una ingenua, pero eso es lo que pienso —Uchiha sintió que su corazón se derretía ante la gran brillantez yacente en los luceros femeninos —. Aborrecer de vuelta me parece el camino fácil, así que ser amable cuando alguien me lanza odio es la opción que yo quiero seguir.

Uchiha hinchó sus pulmones a través de un gran respiro. —Eres una chica extraordinaria; por eso tu primo dejó de odiarte y yo también lo hice —al sentir sus labios resecos, los humedeció antes de volver a hablar —. Lamento que las circunstancias se hayan dado de tal forma que Neji perdiera su vida. Si tan sólo nos hubiésemos conocido unos días después... —siseó al tiempo que cerraba párpados y puños por igual. Guardó inevitable silencio, el que Hinata consintió. Luego, quizás sintiéndose culpable en algún grado, reabrió su propuesta —. ¿Estás segura que no quieres matarme para vengarlo?

—Muy segura —la respuesta fue espontánea, indubitable —. Yo no quiero asesinarte, sino ayudarte.

Uchiha percibió que algo extraño se desataba en sus ojos; era el flujo que anticipaba lágrimas de emoción. Por supuesto, su alma orgullosa se encargó de prohibirlas hábilmente.

—No entiendo cómo puede existir alguien como tú —exhaló frustración y admiración a dosis iguales —. ¿Incluso después de todo lo que te conté sigues sin odiarme y quieres ayudarme? ¿Tienes claro todo el dolor que provoqué realmente?

Ella reúne fuerzas a través de un profundo suspiro y le vuelve a encajar su determinación, expresándola a través de cada centímetro de su semblante.

—Sé que lo que hiciste fue espantosamente horrible... —sonó tan triste, tan amargada, que algo se conmovió dentro del guerrero de forma irremisible —, pero también sé que estás siendo castigado por tu propia conciencia. Además, mi clan también tuvo mucha culpa de que pasara lo que pasara. ¿Cómo podría condenarte después de la injusta masacre de tu familia y de todo lo que tuviste que pasar siendo apenas un niño? Tantos años acumulando odio te cegaron inevitablemente y aún así no dañaste a inocentes —se produce un significativo silencio. Hinata dio un par de suspiros buscando las palabras precisas, las que podrían expresar de la mejor manera posible lo que deseaba. Cuando volvió en sí alzando su mirada, vio como Sasuke enfocaba toda su atención en ella —. Todos en este mundo hemos cometido errores y pecados, algunos más graves que otros, pero, pese a todo el mal que hiciste, yo sigo pensando que en el fondo eres bueno, Sasuke. Me lo has demostrado a mí, a una Hyuga que tanto odiabas, a través de hechos —cuando sintió que su garganta se estrechaba volviendo su voz más aguda de lo normal, se detuvo para recuperar la compostura. También extendió la pausa a fin de seguir hilvanando una sólida argumentación. Demoró largos segundos, pero Uchiha esperó pacientemente, adivinando que todavía no concluía su idea. Finalmente, tras acariciarse una mano con la otra, la hermosa fémina prosiguió su razonamiento —. Tengo la firme convicción que tu pasado marca quien fuiste, pero no tiene por qué definir quien eres ahora y quien serás en el futuro. El pasado no define a una persona arrepentida y que desea cambiar; la definen sus actos, su presente. Si tú quieres que lo pretérito te condene por siempre es porque tú lo decides así, porque no tienes la valentía suficiente para cambiar. Pero yo sé, en el fondo de mi alma y con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, que tú sí eres valiente y que sí tienes la bondad necesaria para torcer el destino y enmendar tus errores; que tú sí puedes forjarte un sendero diferente al que te dicta tu sangriento pasado. No es demasiado tarde, Sasuke. Tú puedes ser un mejor hombre, estoy convencida de que puedes serlo... —sus perlas albinas se colmaron de silenciosas lágrimas, mismas que terminan deslizándose hasta caer por su mentón.

Uchiha quedó enmudecido; total y absolutamente callado. La emoción que la joven despliega es fulminante, arrolladora, invasiva. Su oscuro corazón se retuerce ante esa acuosa y trémula mirada. Pese a todo, ella sigue insistiendo en ayudarlo. Lo emociona tanto que después de todo lo vivido entre ellos, que después de la horrorosa ponzoña narrada por él anoche, Hinata siga confiando en que tiene más luz que oscuridad.

—Es por eso que te admiro, Hinata. Sólo un ángel como tú podría querer ayudarme aun después de todo lo que le he revelado. Pese a lo difícil que es, tú lograste cortar las cadenas que impone el odio. Además no sólo lo derrotaste, también lograste transformarlo en afecto, empatía y comprensión. Únicamente alguien extraordinario y excepcional es capaz de hacer algo así. Sin embargo, digas lo que digas, sea como sea, hagas lo que hagas, mi odio no se detendrá hasta que Danzo pague por todos sus crímenes. En estos momentos no puedo infectarme con la compasión ni con la bondad, o las fuerzas especiales me asesinarían fácilmente. La batalla es inminente y ésta no se puede ganar con amabilidad. Soy un vengador, Hinata, un demonio que se alimenta de la venganza; sin ella jamás me habría convertido en el guerrero más fuerte —el desamparo que sintió ella la obligó a bajar su cabeza —. Entiendo todo lo que me has dicho, lo comprendo a la perfección con una lucidez que incluso me sorprende, pero todavía no puedo torcer mi camino oscuro mientras Danzo siga sin pagar sus pecados. Muy pronto desataré un infierno de sangre contra él y sus hombres; es por eso que necesitas apartarte de mí.

Hinata se silenció, puesto que la réplica de Sasuke fue contundente. Comprendía muy bien que Shimura debía ser castigado; había cometido demasiados crímenes contra la humanidad como para quedar impune.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero yo no quiero alejarme de ti. Antes yo era una mujer muy débil y tú un hombre muy cruel, pero después de conocernos ambos hemos cambiado: yo ya no soy débil y tú ya no eres un malvado. Me gustaría completar este proceso, que me enseñes a ser más fuerte y yo enseñarte a ser alguien noble, alguien que contra Danzo busque justicia en vez de venganza. No quiero que el camino que iniciamos se corte y todo se pierda. Deseo seguirte ayudando, quiero que me sigas entrenando, quiero que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora.

Él se acarició una ceja, formando pequeños círculos con su índice en vez de seguir la línea dictada por el vello. Luego habló.

—Ayudándonos podemos potenciarnos para ser mucho más de lo que somos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

—Sí, es la unión lo que hace la fuerza y yo sigo confiando en que puedes ser un hombre mejor. En lo que respecta a Danzo, puedes cambiar la venganza por justicia. Y en lo que respecta a nosotros el dolor nos unió a ambos, pero no tiene porque ser éste quien nos siga manteniendo unidos. Podemos cambiar el sufrimiento por benevolencia y entendimiento. Por respeto a mi familia es muy difícil que pueda seguir sintiendo lo mismo que antes por ti, pero, incluso si eso se desvanece, puedes contar con mi sincera amistad.

—Ya no me cabe duda que eres un ángel. Sólo una podría ser tan bondadosa —si las emociones de Sasuke fueran ardientes llamas, la gigantesca magnitud que tenían ahora habrían carbonizado su alma.

La afirmación del soldado surgió tan sincera, tan honesta, que Hinata es vencida por el fulguroso sentir que la abandona a través de sus ojos nuevamente. Esta vez las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas en forma dispar, ya que su ojo derecho estaba liberando más que el izquierdo.

—Sólo soy una persona llena de defectos que trata de hacer el bien cómo puede, así que no me idealices por favor. No soy un ángel —dijo avergonzada, mirando como algunas gotas oculares caían en sus muslos.

—Sí lo eres porque has hecho mucho más de lo que cualquier ser humano haría. Muchísimo más —dejando reprimendas a un margen, rompió las ataduras de su artificial frialdad y se acercó más a ella para envolverla entre sus brazos. Apegó el dulce rostro femenil a su pecho y descansó su barbilla sobre los finos cabellos oscuros con tintes azulosos.

—Sasuke, tu herida... te lastimarás.

—Al diablo el dolor físico; sólo quiero sentirte aquí, cerca de mi corazón, así que cállate —si cosas tan contrarias como la brusquedad y la sutileza pudieran unirse por un mísero instante, entonces él lo había hecho perfectamente tanto en su tono de voz como por las palabras en sí.

Derritiéndose de emoción ella hizo caso sin protestar, aunque intentando desapegarse un poquito para causarle menos daño. Se sintió reconfortada entre sus brazos, pues, alguien que esgrimía la insensibilidad como estandarte, estaba expresándole un cariño sin precedentes. Por lo mismo, el solo acto de que él la abrace tiene un significado tremendo, pues Uchiha nunca demostraba afecto por nadie. Es algo diferente a lo de anoche, ya que ahora la pasión no estaba involucrada para exacerbar sus sentidos: esta vez había cariño puro, comprensión, amparo, amor. El vínculo que ambos han formado es tan grande, tan único y especial, que hagan lo que hagan les resultará imposible deshacerlo.

Una emotividad impresionante comienza a pulsar por cada recoveco del guerrero más fuerte. ¿Qué era el sentir tan gigantesco que estaba inundando su pecho? Es algo que le es completamente desconocido, pero que se acumula, que se agrupa, que se agiganta e intenta escalar hacia sus ojos con una fuerza sobrecogedora. Los sentimientos, unidos a las emociones, lo abruman por su colosal grandor. ¿Será porque por primera vez ha derrotado de raíz la frialdad? ¿Será porque por primera vez ya no se siente solo?

¿Será porque el maldito amor sí existe?

—Hinata... yo quisiera... —su tono de voz salió quebrantado; escucharse a sí mismo hablando le resultó perturbador, pues nunca le había temblado la voz de esa forma. Por lo mismo, necesitó cortar sus siguientes palabras.

—Dime, Sasuke... —entre lágrimas, escuchando el avivado latido del corazón masculino, preguntó de manera anhelante.

_«Quisiera darte las gracias por querer ayudarme pese a todo, gracias por haber hecho tanto por mí, gracias por tenerme fe. Eres y significas demasiado para mí». _Todo eso le dijo mentalmente, aunque no podría hacerlo de manera verbal. Era una lástima que los seres humanos no poseyeran el don de leer los pensamientos. Una verdadera lástima.

—Nada —fue lo que el guerrero dijo finalmente.

—No seas así, dime lo que querías decirme —su tono salió suplicante, anhelante —. Abre tu alma conmigo como yo lo hago contigo, por favor —Uchiha estaba mucho más receptivo, más abierto, más humano, por lo que no desaprovecharía una oportunidad que tal vez nunca se repetiría.

Dando un profundo suspiro, el joven cierra los ojos y junta la fuerza suficiente como para liberar su alma de las cadenas que siempre la oprimen. Ella se merece que ponga el cien por ciento de su corazón en los labios. Sí, se lo merecía.

—Yo quería... yo quería darte las gracias por querer ayudarme a pesar de todo lo que hice, Hinata —masculló entredientes; la dificultad para decirlo fue evidente.

—Sasuke... —saboreó su nombre, conmovida.

Súbitamente, la emoción se le hace incontrolable al soldado. No entiende qué es lo que está pasando, pero los ojos le arden sin que pueda seguir evitándolo. A través de dos finas hebras líquidas, el sinónimo del dolor se desliza por su barbilla hasta tocar los cabellos femeninos. Para impedir que más lágrimas siguieran la ruta marcada por las dos anteriores, apretó los párpados de manera tan fuerte que incluso creó arrugas en ellos. Sin embargo, pese a su esfuerzo no es capaz de contenerlas. Por el resquicio de sus rabillos se le desborda maldita sensibilidad; Hinata le ha contagiado su enfermedad. Asqueado de sí mismo hace un movimiento para separarse, pero ella se lo impide apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, como presintiendo lo que pretendía. Su fornido pectoral se humedece todavía más cuando las lágrimas femeninas también se incrementan.

Sin alzar su mirada para no dañar su orgullo, Hyuga le dijo lo siguiente con todo el amor que rebrotaba en su corazón de manera inexorable.

—Por favor confía en mí, Sasuke. Confía como yo lo hago contigo —por estar contra su pecho, él sintio como si le hubiera hablado a su corazón directamente.

Sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería ella, respondió luego de dar un suspiro destinado a borrar el temblor que probablemente daría su voz.

—Calla, Hinata. Los hombres no lloran —pese a su esfuerzo, sus palabras salieron trémulas igualmente.

—Pero los seres humanos sí. Y yo estoy aquí como tú lo estás para mí...

La sintió tan radiante, tan preciosa, la persona con más luz y bondad que podría conocer jamás. Ella era pureza angelical, el ser más loable que pisaba la faz de la Tierra.

Odio; venganza; dolor; tristeza; comprensión; perdón; consuelo; cariño; esperanza. Ambos atravesaron por todas esas palabras de una forma increíblemente intensa en tan sólo diez días, uniéndolos a ambos quisieran o no. Uchiha entendió definitivamente la confianza plena que podía generar la persona correcta, soltando por fin todo el dolor guardado por tanto tiempo dentro de su corazón. Por primera vez desde la niñez, se permitió sentirse vulnerable porque la mujer que tenía enfrente le daba la seguridad para hacerlo, porque la quería más que a todo en el mundo, porque la amaba.

—Gracias por creer en mí, Hinata... —pese a sus cruentas revelaciones, pese a la propuesta de venganza que le ofreció, ella seguía rehusándose a caer en el rencor o el odio, seguía teniéndole fe. _«__Quiero pensar que la luz es más fuerte que la oscuridad. Quiero pensar que tu bondad sí puede ser más fuerte que tu maldad...». _Aquella frase que dijo cuando le perdonó la vida volvió a su mente.

Realmente la admiraba.

Su mentón se reacomodó en la cabeza de Hinata, abandonándose al peso de sus emociones sin preocuparse de nada más. Descontando la masacre y los tres meses posteriores, nunca antes estuvo tan desprotegido, tan inerme, tan vulnerable. Sin embargo, con ella no le importa sentirse así; incluso le agrada desprenderse del peso que su tremendo orgullo siempre le ha puesto encima. Por primera vez en tantos años sus defensas podían bajar, las espinas podían caer y su corazón podía abrirse para desnudar su alma ante alguien. Quizá sólo fuera por esta noche, pero con el ángel enfrente suyo no necesitaba ser el más fuerte de todos, el insuperable, el invencible; con ella podía ser el hombre dañado hasta las entrañas por una masacre injusta; el niño que sólo necesitaba una pequeña palabra de aliento; el crío que necesitó un abrazo relleno de afecto en el momento más terrible de su vida; el joven que ansiaba desahogar el dolor que acarreó por sí solo durante tantos años; el ser humano que se arrepentía de su crueldad.

Su llorar era sin sollozos, masculino, tranquilo. Hinata se aferró más a él y simplemente cayó en llanto, desahogando todo su dolor también, sanando sus heridas junto a quien las había provocado. Se siente tan pequeña y protegida en sus brazos, mas, contra todo pronóstico, también fuerte y decidida. No sólo estaba siendo consolada, ella también lo consolaba a él, curando mutuamente las terribles llagas que dañaban sus almas heridas. ¿Se podía estar triste y feliz al mismo tiempo? ¿Podía uno mezclar a la perfección sentimientos tan dispares? Ella era la prueba que sí. Al mismo tiempo se sintió reconfortada, acongojada, aliviada, astrosa; pero sobre todas las cosas, esperanzada. En un mundo donde todos deben ponerse una coraza para evitar daños, sentir un alma desnuda era un privilegio. Y uno mucho mayor tratándose de alguien tan cerrado y hermético como Sasuke Uchiha, el orgulloso guerrero que, ahora mismo, se atrevía a derribar sus muros porque confiaba completamente en ella.

Los recuerdos se almacenan porque el cerebro elige qué guardar y qué descartar. En el preciso momento en que se experimenta una vivencia memorable, rara vez se toma conciencia que ésta permanecerá por siempre en la mente. Sin embargo, Uchiha tuvo claro que este abrazo lenitivo lo atesoraría hasta el día de su muerte. Para un hombre orgulloso es muy difícil llorar, muy difícil mostrarse vulnerable, muy costoso abrir el alma ante otra persona por más especial que ésta sea. Fuera un pensamiento correcto o errado, lo cierto es que llorar era sentirse humillado, derrotado ante los pesares de la vida, débil. Por ello las lágrimas se prohíben, se ocultan, se da la espalda o se cierran los ojos hasta que éstas se difuminan. Sin embargo, con Hinata las cosas son muy distintas. A ella sí podría dejarla entrar en su espíritu, pensamientos, emociones, flaquezas. Sasuke nunca ha hecho el amor, pero duda mucho que le resulte más significativo que permitirse llorar delante de ella. Concretar un vínculo romántico por medio del arte amatorio era algo completamente natural, pero, formar una conexión tan grande a través de gruesas lágrimas que nunca antes se atrevió a derramar, emergía como un hecho que iba mucho más allá de lo excepcional.

La ama; esa es la maldita verdad. Un sentimiento tan avasallador, tan increíble e indescriptible sólo podía ser amor. Con la boca podría negarlo mil veces, pero al propio corazón no se le puede engañar.

Aunque él no lo sepa, la fémina está sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. A pesar de que no pueda amarlo, aunque no pueda estar con él, la irrespetuosa verdad, la imperdonable verdad, es que ella también lo ama.

—Hinata... pase lo que pase, eres y serás muy importante para mí —jamás su voz había salido tan temblorosa, tan fulgurosa de emociones. Su izquierda acariciaba los finos cabellos femeninos, mientras su diestra hacía lo mismo con la espalda.

—Sasuke... —se refugió aún más en él, mientras sus manos envolvían el fornido torso sin vergüenzas —, tú también eres muy importante para mí. Siempre lo serás.

¿Qué le ha hecho ese hombre? ¿Por qué cada frase suya le significa tanto? ¿Por qué, pese a toda la crueldad que le relató, no puede dejar de lado la inmensidad que le provoca? Nada debía sentir hacia él a fin de respetar a sus difuntos, pero su alma no estaba de acuerdo en obedecer tal designio. Aunque Uchiha ya no era su amo, logró convertirse en algo mucho más significativo: en el propietario de su corazón. Fue entonces que Hinata se percató de algo importante que la sorprendió mucho: a medida que Sasuke iba cambiando, la palabra que la unió a él también daba un inesperado giro. ¿Sería el destino, acaso?

Era muy curioso, pero entre amo y te amo sólo habían dos letras de diferencia.

Y entre amo y amor sólo una...

* * *

_Continuará._


	20. Capítulo Veintésimo

_Hola! Espero que ustedes y sus vecinos estén muy bien. Este capítulo me salió muy extenso, más de 19,900 palabras, así que seguramente será el más largo de todo el fic hasta que termine. Pensé en cortarlo antes, pero quería llegar al punto en que precisamente lo concluí. _

_También aviso que ya respondí todos los reviews con cuenta y a los que no la tienen les agradezco muchísimo por aquí. Son precisamente ustedes, la gente que se da el tiempo de comentar, quienes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia, así que infinitas gracias por todo su apoyo ^^_

_Espero que disfruten este capítulo, pero de no ser así pueden lanzarme quejas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, brujerías y demás con toda confianza ;D_

* * *

La aprendiz y el guerrero siguieron consolándose mutuamente por un lapso que tergiversó la noción del tiempo. De manera casi inconsciente, como recuerdos en voz alta más que un relato propiamente tal, Hinata fue contando diversas cosas sobre su infancia: acerca de su protector primo Neji y el siempre afable Rock Lee, de Hanabi y su sueño de ser escultora, de su simpática institutriz Kurenai, entre otras personas y vivencias hermosas grabadas en su mente. Uchiha, ya sin derramar lágrimas, escuchó atentamente a la vez que acariciaba los cabellos que emulaban la suavidad del satén. Nuevamente volvió a sentir que si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, habría detenido su crueldad sólo por el ángel que ahora se sostenía contra su pecho.

En cuanto intuyó que Hinata se hallaba más repuesta, ladeó la cabeza para buscar su delicado rostro. Al encontrarlo, le vio acuosos mocos enturbiando la zona bajo su nariz, ojos con sanguinolentos trazos rojos, párpados hinchados de llorar, y, aún así, le pareció la mujer más hermosa que podría existir en el mundo. Era una cursilería detestable, pero, para su pesar, la atracción que sentía hacia Hinata era irrevocable; no podría deshacerla aunque empeñara todas sus fuerzas.

Como el pañuelo de ella ya estaba colmado de suciedad nasal, sacó de su bolsillo el que solía usar para secar el sudor de sus manos cuando entrenaba. Al ponerlo delante de los ojos albinos, éstos se abrieron como reacción a su inesperado gesto.

—N-no quiero ensuciar tu pañuelo.

—Ahora es tuyo, así que úsalo con confianza —fue la imperativa orden.

—Muchas gracias —tomó lo ofrecido y se limpió la nariz con su mano menos hábil. Uchiha quedó muy conforme al constatar que la concentración de Hinata iba mejorando bastante, pues ni siquiera en este emocional momento olvidó la tarea de seguir utilizando su zurda —. Perdóname, no debe ser agradable verme así —teniendo la seguridad de que no derramaría más mocos, dobló el pañuelo y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—No importa —cortó el tema sin añadir más al respecto. Queriendo perderse en su mirada de tono lunar, la tomó del mentón a fin de alzar su rostro. De pronto tuvo ganas de besarla, aunque fuese el momento menos propicio para hacerlo. Nuevamente la química entre ellos se volvía efervescente, burbujeante, intoxicante.

Hyuga se pierde en esos ojos azabaches que, asaltados por una vastedad de sentimientos, brillan de una manera que ella nunca podrá olvidar. El hombre que antes sólo le arrojaba un odio descomunal, ahora le obsequiaba cariño, afecto, incluso adoración llevada de la mano por el amor. Sasuke la hechiza de un modo que le impide escapar de su magnético influjo. Sí, él tenía un rostro simétrico y bello de forma varonil, un atractivo cuerpo que haría alucinar a cualquier mujer heterosexual, una espalda que parecía capaz de mover montañas, una altura perfecta, pero a ella no le cabe duda que, incluso si su cara quedase desfigurada por profundas estocadas, aunque perdiera ambos brazos en combate o quedara paralítico por algún accidente, seguiría sintiendo por él la misma inmensidad que ahora. Al pensarlo, la emoción cubre sus ojos con dolor otra vez, pues le lastima confirmar que el hombre de su vida es Sasuke Uchiha, alguien con quien no puede estar porque sería una terrible traición a sus seres queridos, a la decencia, a la moral.

En el inicio de los pómulos femeninos, el militar atrapa dos lágrimas y las despeja cuidadosamente. Su corazón latió incomodidad por verla sufrir; ahora mismo no dudaría en dar lo que fuera por verla sonreír. Maldición; su último pensamiento le hace darse cuenta que el cariño hacia ella seguía incrementándose a cada minuto, aún cuando Hinata advirtió lo imposible que era mantener sus sentimientos románticos. Sin embargo, si seguía siendo un ángel de bondad que no dudaba un segundo en intentar apoyarlo, a fin de cuentas sería él quien terminaría enamorándose perdidamente, quien sufriría por no poder tenerla, quien la extrañaría cada maldito día, quien la necesitaría mucho más de lo que ella a él. Cerró un puño con fuerza; ¿por qué pensar todo eso le causaba dolor? ¿Acaso ya la amaba? La respuesta afirmativa que llegó a su mente sólo hizo que la frustración aumentara. ¿Aunque cómo no caer prendado de quien tenía un alma tan preciosa y fuera de serie? El corazón de ella era tan gigantesco que ni siquiera inundado por el dolor de una terrible tragedia fue capaz de oscurecerse. Cavilando, llegó a la siguiente conclusión: por su desmedida venganza, la mayor condena que recibiría del destino sería no estar con la mujer que le robaba el corazón. Jamás poder amarla.

—Después de todo es el castigo que me merezco... —dijo para sí mismo y no para ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hyuga, parpadeando sorpresa un par de veces.

—Nada.

—No me hagas eso, me dejas con la curiosidad. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Esta vez no, Hinata.

La hija de Hiashi, sin intención, formó un candoroso puchero. Él la miró sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro disfrutó aquel gesto. Una vez más constató la ternura infantil que habitaba en la beldad. Sin embargo, aunando las reminiscencias de rudeza que ella se empeñaba en destruir, se negó a dejarse engatusar por su inocencia angelical.

—No me convencerás —advirtió endureciendo sus facciones.

—Sasuke... —protestó diciendo su nombre de manera tierna.

Inevitablemente él sintió que se derretía, que por alguna razón sus ojos volvían a impregnarse de emoción. Ella le despertaba un instinto de protección maldito e incomprensible a la vez; cuanto más la veía, más ganas de cuidarla afloraban en su alma. ¿Sería normal estar frente a alguien e inundarse de emociones ante un mero gesto suyo? ¿Sería normal sentir que daría absolutamente todo por ella? ¿Sería normal cultivar ese tipo de sentimientos después de todo lo que había sucedido? No lo sabía, pero no le cabía duda que la fascinación que esa joven le provocaba era algo fuera de este mundo. Por lo mismo, volvió a pensar que no poder tenerla era el peor castigo que el destino podría darle por todos sus pecados...

El peor.

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Vigésimo**_

* * *

Ocultos entre las desvencijadas ruinas de un pueblo destrozado durante la última guerra, dos personas de distinto sexo y un perro de pelaje blanquecino registran visualmente las múltiples antorchas que, a lo lejos, van circundándolos paulatinamente. A juzgar por la cantidad de luces debía tratarse de un contingente de por lo menos cuarenta soldados, algunos de los cuales se erguían como exploradores a caballo. La alta profundidad de la noche los llevó a enfrentar esta situación mientras dormían y si no fuera por el aviso del fiel can que los acompañaba, quien detectó al escuadrón gracias a su desarrollado olfato, seguramente ya estarían muertos. La fortuna los había traicionado de vil manera, ya que militares volviesen a las ruinas de un poblado abandonado no entraba en las expectativas de la lógica. Era evidente que tenían una misión específica, la cual cumplirían muy pronto si ambos jóvenes permanecían donde estaban.

—Maldita sea, nunca pensé que soldados volverían por estos lares tan desolados —fue el susurro casi inaudible que se escuchó. Era una voz adulta, masculina.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó al mismo volumen la acompañante. El nerviosismo fluyendo hizo que su tono vibrase notoriamente.

El varón apretó los dientes mientras desenvainaba la espada que llevaba en la espalda. —Si nos quedamos aquí nos atraparán sin remedio. Iremos por las callejuelas más oscuras y estrechas, agazapados e intentando no hacer ruido. Tenemos que llegar al sur, en donde las ruinas son más altas para ocultarnos. Entonces mataré a uno de los jinetes; si conseguimos un caballo podremos huir.

—¿Pero y él? —indicó al cánido con preocupación.

—Tranquila, él corre casi tan rápido como un caballo. Escapará junto a nosotros.

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Se ajustó un poco más la correa que le permitía llevar un carcaj en la espalda y tomó en su derecha un pequeño arco, apropiado para su tamaño.

—Deberías dejar a un lado tanto las flechas como el arco. Te lentificará.

—Esto —indicó lo que sostenía firmemente en su diestra — nos puede salvar la vida. Sabes que tengo buena puntería.

—Nunca has matado a nadie. No creas que es fácil —precisó él.

—No voy a dudar. Son ellos o nosotros —por la negrura que los rodeaba, el varón no pudo observar el tinte en aquella mirada tan singular, pero visualizó a la perfección la determinación que debía desprender. Quien lo acompañaba era apenas una chiquilla, pero alardeaba un temple que se lo quisiera cualquier mujer adulta.

—Bien, vamos entonces. Manténte detrás mío todo el tiempo y... —no pudo continuar porque el can comenzó a olfatear de manera más intensa, señal de que se aproximaban algunos soldados. Entonces el guerrero tocó dos veces el lomo de su compañero de cuatro patas, el cual cumplió enseguida la orden de silenciar sus olfateos.

Para no ser descubiertos, rápidamente retrocedieron varios pasos y entraron a una casa que, pese a su precario estado, seguía en pie. Mientras la adrenalina se encendía como fuego en sus células, se atrincheraron tras los muros. El joven quedó a un lado del umbral carente de puerta, listo para matar a quienquiera que se metiera a escudriñar. La chica, sintiendo el miedo connatural a un inminente peligro, imploró al destino que a los militares no se les ocurriera revisar este hogar todavía. No tardaron en escuchar los pasos y voces de tres hombres, los cuales conversaban sin poner demasiada atención a lo circundante. Al igual que el resto del escuadrón de búsqueda, eran sujetos tan viles como el esclavista que los lideraba.

—¿Tú crees que quede algún Hyuga sobreviviente? —preguntó un rapado con cuidado bigote castaño.

—Lo veo muy difícil —contestó el único que sostenía una antorcha —. El general Sasuke mató a la mayoría y los que no cayeron en sus manos fueron asesinados por las FE.

—Pues ojalá esa niña que estamos buscando siga con vida —dijo el tercero, quien era el más bajo de altura —. Seremos muy bien recompensados si somos nosotros quienes la hallamos.

—¿Pero para qué querrá el rey a una sobreviviente de ese maldito clan?

—Seguramente será un trofeo de guerra. Si es que sigue viva, la convertirá en una de sus esclavas sexuales.

—Da igual lo que haga el rey con esa mocosa. Yo sólo quiero violar a las vírgenes que nos regalará Kakuzu si la encontramos —al imaginarse su placentera recompensa, se relamió los labios lascivamente.

Los tres guerreros rieron a la vez que seguían de largo por la calle contigua a fin de inspeccionarla. Sus voces se fueron diluyendo, aunque no demorarían en volver y revisar el sector donde los perseguidos se ocultaban.

El hombre dueño del can ardió en furia al oír palabras tan carentes de humanidad. Hablaban de que Danzo esclavizaría sexualmente a una niña o de violar mujeres como si se tratara de jugar naipes. Era un hecho asqueroso, pero, pese a sus ansias de atravesar sus cráneos, tuvo que reprimirse o el resto del escuadrón los descubriría.

—Tenemos que irnos, en unos tres minutos regresarán aquí —justo cuando daría un paso fuera de la casa, sintió como una delicada mano lo tomaba desde el lado contrario al codo.

—Es a mí a quien quieren... —dijo a párpados cerrados; luego los abrió, aunque por la oscuridad no podía ver a quien la acompañaba —. Si me dejas podrás salvar tu vida. Tienes que huir por tu cuenta —quiso decirlo sin temblores de por medio, pero después de las vilezas recién escuchadas su voz se corrompió inevitablemente.

—¿Qué clase de hombre sería si abandonara a una niña en peligro? Jamás me lo perdonaría.

—En primer lugar no soy una niña —reunió aplomo para componer artificial seguridad —. En segundo lugar no podría soportar que murieras por mi culpa. Sálvate, por favor.

—Mantener la vida al precio de pudrir tu conciencia no vale la pena. Soy un guerrero, Hanabi. No me pidas que viva cargando una deshonra tan grande.

—A veces hay que dejar de lado el honor. Tienes que hacerlo por tu propio bien.

—No importa lo que digas, no te abandonaré.

Ella sintió como se humedecían sus ojos; la gran emoción que afloró deseaba manifestarse fisiológicamente, mas puso todo su esfuerzo en arruinar el proceso que desembocaría en lágrimas. Ahora no era el momento para llorar.

—Deberías...

—Hanabi —cortó las futuras palabras con decisión —, discutiendo aquí sólo perdemos valioso tiempo. Cada segundo puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Por los nervios, la muchacha apretó los labios de tal forma que se convirtieron en una delgada línea.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente; a lo dicho él la tomó de la mano para guiarla. Para su gran pesar, la chiquilla entendió que si él tenía que dar su vida para salvarla simplemente lo haría.

Tanto los humanos como el can salieron a la callejuela de grava sin hacer ruido. Muchos metros más allá se veía la antorcha que indicaba que el trío de rufianes había llegado a la esquina. Hanabi detuvo la marcha para señalar algo.

—Podría matar a uno desde aquí. Quizá incluso a dos —sosteniendo su mirada en ellos, susurró.

—Incluso si acertaras directamente en sus cabezas no serviría de nada. Matar a guerreros que van a pie no nos será útil y la antorcha caída alertaría al resto del escuadrón. El contingente se comunica manteniendo las luces en alto.

—Entiendo —se mordió el labio inferior por la frustración de sentirse inútil.

—Hay que escabullirse hasta llegar a la salida sur del pueblo; sé que podremos escapar entonces.

Se resguardaron en los cascotes y desechos de mampostería acumulados en un recodo y se dieron el tiempo de observar las múltiples antorchas, las cuales delataban cuán cerca o cuán lejos estaban los soldados respecto a ellos. El joven confiaba plenamente en que los persecutores eran simples militares rasos, pues, a diferencia de los tres tipos anteriores, ningún FE conversaría de forma tan descuidada mientras cumplen una misión. Probablemente sólo el líder sería un guerrero de élite, por lo que escapar no asomaba como una misión imposible. Si lo hacían con cuidado, podrían librarse de la amenazante situación.

Para sus desgracias, pronto serían descubiertos por un vigía que, premunido de un catalejo y sin antorcha que delatara su presencia, se había posicionado estratégicamente en el sector más alto del cuadrante sur...

* * *

Desahogando sus dolores en compañía del otro, tanto maestro como discípula sintieron que se habían sacado enormes pesos de encima. No obstante, saber que sólo podrán quererse como prójimos, sin posibilidad de profundizar lo que realmente sienten, les resultará difícil de sobrellevar.

De pronto e inesperadamente, el fuego de las lámparas comenzó a disminuir su volumen de forma casi sincronizada. Probablemente el sebo de ballena sería consumido pronto, por lo cual quedarían sumidos en una negrura total. Hinata sabía que no habría nada que temer mientras el guerrero estuviese en el camarote. Sin embargo, el problema surgiría cuando él se marchara dejándola sola, ya que después de su pavorosa experiencia paranormal necesitaba dormir con las luces prendidas para sentirse segura. Tomando en cuenta que se convertiría en una guerrera, ¿cómo podría decirle aquello sin quedar expuesta a una profunda vergüenza?

—Se están apagando las antorchas... —decidió señalar el hecho como si fuera una simple curiosidad, algo que no le importaba mayormente.

—Mañana pide que te traigan más grasa para quemar —dio la solución al problema, simplificándolo de una manera que ella envidió.

—Ay —soltó con voz diluida —, sé que me vas a recriminar por esto, pero prefiero ser sincera: por culpa de la cosa espantosa que vi en el camarote de lujo, en este barco me da miedo la oscuridad.

Ella pudo leer claramente la decepción que apareció en los negros ojos.

—Hinata, ¿realmente quieres ser una guerrera?

—Sí —respondió sin vacilar.

—¿Crees que temiéndole a la oscuridad o a supuestos espectros podrás ser una?

—Sé que no... —contestó, atribulada.

—Más allá del tema de la oscuridad, deberías aceptar que no estás hecha para combatir. Aunque tienes talento, eres demasiado empática, amable y emocional. Entrar en batalla para matar al enemigo te sería un sufrimiento muy grande. Haría pedazos tu alma caritativa.

La mirada blanquinosa pasó del espejo al buró y de éste a la silla, aunque en realidad no estaba observando los objetos, simplemente sus ojos se movían inconscientemente mientras pensaba.

—Pero yo no quiero entrar a ninguna milicia —dijo cuando volvió en sí —, sólo quiero aprender a luchar para defenderme y proteger a quienes quiero.

Él se tomó el mentón en un gesto reflexivo.

—Ya veo; debí suponer que ser una guerrera civil, una combatiente sin afiliaciones, calzaría mucho mejor contigo —la fémina pudo leer un gesto de conformidad en la faz masculina —. Protegerte a ti o a quienes quieres es una buena razón para luchar. En cambio la mía siempre fue el odio.

—Pero tú salvaste a la señorita Ino de la muerte, lo que significa que no siempre fuiste motivado por la venganza.

—¿Ino te contó eso? —preguntó a ceño fruncido.

—Fue Karin, he estado hablando con ella —precisó a la vez que hacía un gesto de colocarse anteojos —. ¿Por qué salvaste a la señorita Ino? —quiso indagar más de tal asunto.

—No es de tu incumbencia —fue la cortante respuesta.

Ella bajó su rostro, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo antes de volver a hablar. —Después de esta noche, ¿volverás a cerrar tu alma conmigo? —preguntó tristemente.

—A fin de cuentas es mejor así. Formar afectos es dolor pospuesto porque tarde o temprano éstos se rompen, sea por la muerte, por la distancia, por una pelea o por cualquier otra razón. Y que se forme un vínculo entre nosotros después de todo lo que ha pasado, incluso si sólo es amistad, te lastimará inevitablemente.

A la vez que suspiraba con pesar, Hinata trabó de manera más intensa sus manos. —Quizá tengas razón en lo último, pero no en lo primero. No todos los vínculos se rompen, hay algunos que permanecen por siempre.

—Tú lo has dicho: algunos. Los que duran toda la vida son contadas excepciones. Los sentimientos humanos son débiles, volátiles y poco confiables. Esa es una verdad que hasta tu idealismo debería reconocer.

Como siempre, la visión de Sasuke era contundente y tenía su punto de razón. Las amistades y los amores que perduraban contra viento y marea eran pocos, escasos inclusive. Sin embargo, como Hinata destacaba por ser positiva necesitó puntualizar algo.

—Tienes la verdad respecto a que es difícil mantener los vínculos, pero precisamente por eso son valiosos. Cuando se encuentra a una persona especial, que sabes que te quiere y te querrá de una manera diferente al resto, hay que apreciarla y cuidarla mucho más que a cualquier tesoro.

Para Uchiha, el argumento lanzado por ella fue igual que una mordaza: lo silenció completamente. Hyuga lo había dicho de manera general, pero quedaba claro que también lo estaba aplicando a la situación de ambos. Ella no deseaba distanciarse de él.

—Aunque cierre mi alma nuevamente, voy a cuidarte. Es algo que te debo por hacerte sufrir.

Hinata no tuvo duda alguna de que lo dicho por él era una verdad irrefutable. Si Sasuke había sido capaz de salvar a Ino siendo una completa desconocida, también haría lo mismo por ella. Sin embargo, no quería escuchar que fuese por cumplir un deber, tampoco que enclaustraría su alma de nuevo. Necesitaba oír que la cuidaría porque así le nacía, porque la apreciaba, porque el vínculo entre ellos ya era imposible de romper.

—No me debes nada —lo miró fijamente para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras —, yo ya te perdoné.

—Que me hayas disculpado no significa que me lo merezca. Tengo que pagar mis deudas contigo.

—Pero no olvides que tú también me perdonaste por dejarme llevar por la ignorancia y por ser una Hyuga. Aunque sea algo injusto sé que los clanes actúan como un solo organismo, que las culpas y castigos se comparten entre todos los integrantes.

—Mis pecados fueron mucho más graves que los tuyos.

—Pero tú también me perdonaste, eso es lo importante.

Él chistó al darse cuenta que su discípula podía ser tan terca como él cuando se trataba de defender lo que pensaba.

—Yo preferiría —continuó Hinata antes de que él hallase una réplica — que me cuidaras porque nace de ti, de tu corazón, no porque te sientas en deuda conmigo.

_«También lo hago porque me nace»_ fue lo que pensó él, pero no quiso decírselo. Aunque abrió su alma esta noche, le era muy difícil mantenerla de esa manera. Apenas se había forjado una grieta en su hermetismo; necesitaba más tiempo para derribar todos sus muros.

Se hizo un silencio durante un par de minutos; ambos vieron como la única antorcha todavía prendida iba perdiendo su lumbre entre pequeños chirridos moribundos. Recordando que debía investigar el camarote sellado en que supuestamente habitaba alguna entidad fantasmal, Sasuke introduciría un nuevo tema de conversación.

—Hinata, ¿tú crees que hay vida tras la muerte?

La fémina fue sorprendida por el cuestionamiento, de modo que reaccionó separando más sus pestañas. Cuando dio cuenta que el tema era ciertamente muy interesante, mudó su expresión hacia una llena de atención.

—Quiero creer que sí, aunque también acepto que tal vez sólo sea un anhelo humano de eternidad. Es triste que al morir desaparezcamos sin más, que nada quede de nosotros.

—Precisamente por eso la gente se inventa vidas más allá de la muerte, la inmortalidad del alma, reencarnaciones y cosas de ese estilo; el ser humano es incapaz de aceptar lo efímera de su existencia.

—Es posible que tengas razón..., pero también puede que no la tengas. Yo sé que vi algo en mi camarote y esa cosa no pertenecía a este mundo —el soldado sintió cómo Hinata se estremecía en sus últimas palabras; fue el movimiento que hizo la cama quien denunció tal cosa.

—Si piensas que hay vida después de la muerte, ¿entonces a dónde nos iríamos? ¿Al cielo? ¿Al infierno? ¿A otra dimensión?

Ella se dio un pequeño lapso a fin de meditar su respuesta. —Supongo que a otro plano existencial, no necesariamente un paraíso o un infierno, sino una dimensión a la cual los seres de carne y hueso no podemos acceder. Sería lindo que la vida pudiera continuar en un lugar mejor —dijo embriagándose de ilusión.

Uchiha recordó con nostalgia el pensamiento de Itachi al respecto. —Mi hermano solía decir que nosotros veníamos de las estrellas y que al morir volvíamos a formar parte de ellas.

Ella curvó hacia arriba la esquina de sus labios. —Yo pienso que los seres humanos somos energía estelar en envases de carne. La alquimia dice que nada desaparece, que todo se transforma. Si nuestra alma es energía entonces no se destruiría al morir, permanecería más allá del cuerpo material.

—El alma de una persona es el cerebro, ni más ni menos. Al morir éste, también fallece la persona y ésta, a su vez, se pudre para volver a formar parte de la Tierra como simples elementos químicos dispersos. A eso se refiere la alquimia cuando dice que nada desaparece, todo se transforma.

—¿Pero y si por alguna razón nuestra alma, nuestra conciencia, pudiera mantenerse? ¿Si nuestra alma fuese más que sólo el cerebro? —preguntó entusiasmada —. Tú mismo viste a tu hermano mientras estuviste muerto por esos minutos —agregó con una sonrisa.

El varón disfrutó la encantadora curva que se mantenía en esos tentadores labios. También apreció la manera en que ella argumentaba no sólo en este tema, sino en todos los que habían abordado. No sólo su cuerpo o sus belfos eran sensuales, también lo era su inteligencia. A su modo de ver tal cualidad era escasa en las mujeres, ya que sus numerosas admiradoras vivían preocupadas de taparse los poros con el betún al que llamaban maquillaje, de obtener vestidos hermosos o lujosos zapatos, de dietas para mantener sus figuras y un sinfín de banalidades que sólo le provocaban antipatía. Ellas eran incapaces de sostener una conversación profunda e ir más allá de lo trivial. Si él era un hombre muy selectivo con las féminas, se debía precisamente a que le molestaba todo lo anteriormente mencionado. En cambio, Hinata era muy distinta al común: su lucidez racional deslumbraba, y, como si eso fuera poco, lo que menos tenía era de vanidosa. De hecho, incluso se vestía como si quisiera esconder sus atributos. A cada segundo que pasaba, más perfecta iba hallándola. De pronto, tuvo que quitarle la mirada en cuanto sintió que terminaría besándola desenfrenadamente. Haciendo un esfuerzo, removió su incipiente deseo a fin de retomar el tema original pendiente.

—Yo sigo pensando que nada existe tras morir —volvió a darle su azabache mirada —, pero tienes razón en tu apunte: tras ver a mi hermano cuando estuve técnicamente muerto, he abierto mi mente a la posibilidad de que sí haya vida después. Quizá mi visión sólo fue una alucinación producida por la anoxia en mi cerebro, aunque también pudo ser una vivencia real, por lo cual ampliaré mi perspectiva.

—¿Anoxia? —aquella palabra no estaba en su vocabulario.

—Falta de oxígeno.

—Vale —asintió para luego proseguir con lo importante —. Si lo que viviste no fue una alucinación entonces al morir nos encontraríamos con nuestros seres queridos ya fallecidos. Sería muy hermoso que así fuera.

—Efectivamente, aunque mi mente lógica sigue siendo escéptica al respecto —pasó varios segundos dándole vueltas a lo mismo, hasta que una pregunta se anexó a sus pensamientos: —¿Antes de nacer dónde estábamos?

Hinata llevó un índice a la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Reflexionó la pregunta durante varios segundos, llegando a la conclusión que ahora plasmaría verbalmente.

—Estábamos en ningún lado, en ninguna parte. Simplemente no existíamos.

—Antes de nacer sólo éramos elementos químicos sin conciencia alguna. La muerte debe ser un estado similar al previo a nacer; simplemente no existes. Cuando mueres desapareces sin más; te desintegras.

—Suena triste —dijo dando un suspiro.

—No existir no es tan malo como parece: no hay dolor ni congoja; precisamente por eso hay gente que se suicida. Ellos no buscan una vida más allá, sólo quieren dejar de sufrir.

Ella cerró sus párpados, luego los abrió para mirar de reojo a su maestro. —Lo entiendo muy bien. Quizás por esa razón existe la muerte: para que ningún sufrimiento o felicidad sea eterno.

Uchiha, como muchos seres humanos, ya había reflexionado sobre cuál era el sentido de fallecer. Sin demora, dio su versión de tal hecho.

—La muerte existe porque le da sentido a la vida. Apreciamos ésta porque tiene un final, de lo contrario no sería valiosa. Si fuésemos inmortales nada sería especial porque podríamos repetir cada momento cuando así lo quisiéramos.

Ella no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para concordar. —Viéndolo por ese lado tienes mucha razón.

Se formó un silencio cómplice, ambos mirándose con emoción bajo la tenue luz de la última antorcha encendida. De súbito, ésta crepitó anunciando que su ocaso culminaría muy pronto.

—No hay que temerle a la muerte porque es un proceso natural —continuó Sasuke —. Al aceptar el final, que somos seres mortales y no inmortales, honramos al mismo ciclo de la vida.

—¿Ciclo de la vida? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Explicado de forma simple: el ciervo come pasto, el león se come al ciervo y, al morir, el león fertiliza la tierra para que crezca el pasto. Es una cadena que ha estado por eones, la alquimia de la vida. Si todos viviéramos para siempre, tarde o temprano los recursos se acabarían y llegaría la extinción. Las viejas generaciones deben ser reemplazadas por las nuevas para continuar evolucionando, para que el balance entre la vida y la muerte se mantenga.

Hinata lo miró, dando un suspiro que abarcó emoción por espacio de tres segundos. ¿Por qué un guerrero despiadado como él podía hablar con tanta facilidad de temas así? Debería ser un bruto sin remedio, ya que de esa forma sería más fácil deshacer sus sentimientos por él.

—La muerte existe para que se mantenga el equilibrio ecológico —convino ella —, pero quizás haya una dimensión superior en que sólo exista la luz de nuestros espíritus. Es algo que nunca sabremos porque nuestros sentidos están demasiado limitados para descubrir la verdad.

Él intensificó su mirada al recordar algo. —Tienes razón en lo de nuestra percepción limitada. De hecho, actualmente hay médicos teorizando que las enfermedades son causadas por seres pequeñísimos que no podemos ver.

Evidentemente Uchiha se refería a los virus, que, por ser tan diminutos, sólo podrían comprobarse siglos más adelante gracias a la invención del microscopio.

—¿En serio? —languideció su voz por causa del asombro.

—Sí —confirmó sin observarla directamente, aunque sí viendo su menudo reflejo en el espejo —; supuestamente serían corpúsculos tan pequeños que resulta imposible verificar si realmente existen.

—No tenía idea de eso —musitó entreabriendo su boca —. Quizás algun día lleguemos al nivel tecnológico que compruebe que eso es cierto.

Trémula en el último coágulo de sebo, la luz terminó por apagarse, sumergiéndolos en una oscuridad absoluta. Impulsada por el subconsciente, Hinata se acercó más a él como una reacción instintiva. Un par de segundos después se le apegó, ahora decidiéndolo a plena consciencia. La seguridad que Uchiha le brindaba era simplemente incomparable. Hubiese querido tomarlo de la mano o apoyarse en su hombro, profundizar el fuerte vínculo que ya los unía, pero lamentablemente no podían ser más que maestro y discípula. Ese era el destino que le correspondía cumplir. Sin intención, un suspiro lastimero surgió acompañado de un gemido en el mismo tono.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó él a su habitual manera hosca.

_«Me duele no poder estar contigo»_

—N-no... —dijo nerviosa sin poder evitarlo. Intentó buscar su mirada que ahora mismo debía desprender preocupación hacia ella, pero, pese a tenerlo a sólo unos cuantos centímetros, no logró divisar nada que no fuese profunda negrura.

De sopetón, como si pudiese ver claramente entre la penumbra, Sasuke se subió a la cama y tendió su espalda sobre ésta. Su gran mano atrapó el hombro de Hinata y, guiándola sutilmente, la hizo caer sobre su pectoral derecho mientras la abrazaba. Por acto reflejo, la cara de ella no dudó en arder como si se hubiera convertido en hija del sol.

—Sasuke... tu pecho...

—Sólo cállate —exigió con su voz más autoritaria.

Sumisa, obedeció aquella vehemente orden sin protestar. Ese hombre encarna al pecado, pero estar acurrucada contra él la hechiza de una forma contra la que no puede luchar. Desde pequeña le había temido a la oscuridad; sólo siendo adolescente consiguió superar tal miedo, aunque siempre manteniéndose cautelosa. Nunca imaginó que un día iba a estar bajo una total negrura sintiéndose tan reconfortada, confiada y complacida. Estar así era incluso sumamente sensual. Por suerte Sasuke tenía su camisa encima, o el tacto con su piel, su aroma, su calor, habría desembocado en cosas que se escaparían a su control. De todos modos, su alma ansiaba revivir la locura lujuriosa que experimentaron en cubierta; necesitaba explorar el cuerpo masculino, tocar su zona más íntima, ser amada por él en toda su latiente longitud. Mordió sus labios nerviosamente; estaba sufriendo un inesperado ataque de ansiedad. Se trataba del mismísimo amor que deseaba ser libre de todo atavío moral, salir y explotar como una ignición, volverse una indomable bestia salvaje y gritar con todas sus fuerzas «¡Te amo locamente, Sasuke Uchiha!».

La situación de él no es diferente. Lo que siente por ella es algo tan inexplicable que no es capaz de asimilarlo. Era una especie de estrépito que le fluía a través de todas las venas, una marejada espiritual que inyectaba de frenesí cada latido de su órgano vital. Cuán difícil era manejar todo lo que sentía por su musa. Para sus adentros, se ve obligado a aceptarlo por fin: el maldito amor sí existe. Por primera vez experimenta el querer darlo todo por la otra persona, lo que significa la generosidad de cuidar al otro por encima de sí mismo, las ganas de unirse yendo mucho más allá de lo carnal. Ya no quería marcarla como su primer hombre para que ella nunca pudiera olvidarlo. Ya no. Lo que ahora deseaba es que Hinata lo marcara a él como la única mujer a la cual podría amar. Mantenerla eternamente tanto en su mente como en su corazón, ansiaba.

Tantas cosas quería decirle, mas ninguna saldría por sus labios. Dio un emocionado suspiro y, antes de que los pantalones comenzaran a apretarle la entrepierna inevitablemente, abrió los ojos. Se enfocó en la negrura para distraer el resto de sus sentidos y decidió reanudar el tema de conversación pendiente. Si no lo hacía de esa manera, podría terminar sucediendo algo de lo que ella terminaría arrepintiéndose inexorablemente.

—¿Conoces la alegoría de la caverna de Platón? —preguntó de improviso, demudando drásticamente sus pensamientos. Fue un cambio tan abrupto que incluso le resultó gracioso.

—No —hizo una pausa para borrar también sus deseos amorosos; luego agregó —. A las mujeres sólo nos enseñan cosas domésticas y artísticas cuanto mucho. Por ejemplo, mi clan nunca me dejó acceder a libros de filosofía.

Uchiha comprobó una vez más cuán limitado estaba el género femenino.

—Es una metáfora sobre la situación en que se encuentra la humanidad respecto al conocimiento. Ya que es extensa, te la explicaré de manera parcial: en una cueva hay un grupo de hombres prisioneros desde su nacimiento, con cadenas que sujetan sus cuellos de tal manera que no pueden girarlo, por lo cual sólo pueden mirar hacia el muro cavernoso que tienen en frente. Por detrás de ellos hay una fogata que proyecta las sombras de los captores y de sus animales. Al estar encadenados desde siempre, los prisioneros consideran como única verdad las sombras deformadas que ven, ya que no pueden conocer nada de lo que acontece a sus espaldas. Están tan limitados que sólo conocerán un aspecto de los objetos que perciben, sus sombras, pero no la realidad del objeto en sí.

Comprendiendo que el guerrero había terminado de hablar, ella quiso dar un apunte que esperaba fuese certero. Aunque era una chica muy inteligente, su timidez a veces la hacía dudar de sus razonamientos por considerarlos bobos o vergonzosos. Sin embargo, la confianza que había forjado con Sasuke era tal que ya no temía equivocarse.

—E-entonces puede que suceda lo mismo con los seres minúsculos que mencionaste, esos bichos que supuestamente provocarían enfermedades. Podemos ver sus consecuencias, pero no a ellos.

—Exactamente. Eres muy inteligente para ser mujer —la felicitó mientras sus yemas disfrutaban la tersura de la preciosa melena morena con tonos azulosos. En un principio intentó no dejarse llevar, pero su cabellera era sencillamente adictiva; una verdadera obra maestra de la naturaleza.

—Por favor, Sasuke, no seas machista —reprendió con tono sorprendentemente tierno —. Hay muchas chicas más inteligentes que yo. Si no pueden lucirse es porque no las dejan.

Incluso para corregir ella irradiaba delicadeza. Le encantaba que fuera tan femenina, tan dulce, tan increíblemente amable.

—Yo no he conocido ninguna mujer más lista que tú. Sólo Ino está a tu altura.

Hinata se sonrojó de manera fulminante, pues el sabor de un halago era mucho mejor cuando provenía de alguien tan tosco como Uchiha. Él no lo decía por afecto, por agradarle o por compromiso, sino porque realmente lo pensaba así. Después que su padre le dijera siempre que era una tonta sin remedio, escuchar todo lo contrario desde la boca del guerrero más fuerte la emocionó mucho.

—M-me estás idealizando nuevamente.

—No dejes que tu modestia tape la realidad. Eres muy inteligente y punto final.

—In-insisto que no es verdad, pero muchas gracias por pensar eso de mí... —rubescente a la par de feliz, se acurrucó más contra el sector que unía el fornido pecho al fibroso hombro. Disfrutaría cada momento junto a él, pues era probable que una cercanía así de íntima no se volvería a repetir.

Se sumergieron en varios segundos de grata complicidad, hasta que la curiosidad femenina emergió para realizar una pregunta. —Por cierto, ¿por qué me preguntaste sobre la vida tras la muerte?

—Mi maestro fue Orochimaru y...

—¿¡Orochimaru fue tu maestro?! —sin contener su asombro, Hinata interrumpió las futuras palabras exclamando. Levantó un poco su rostro para buscar el de Sasuke y, como sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz, logró vislumbrar tenuemente los trazos que lo definían —. ¿El criminal más buscado? ¿El guerrero alquimista que rapta y experimenta con seres humanos?

—En efecto; él fue mi mentor.

Sólo con escuchar aquello, Hinata comprendió muchas cosas respecto a la crueldad de Sasuke. Orochimaru tenía una reputación terrible, tanta que se rumoreaba que en verdad era una víbora que adquirió forma humana e inteligencia tras respirar el miasma del inframundo.

—¿Él te hizo tan cruel, verdad?

—No es excusa para mis acciones, pero sí; él me influenció bastante con su filosofía misantrópica. Potenció mi sed de venganza y su intención fue convertirme en un arma de guerra inhumana que sólo siguiera sus órdenes. Sin embargo, yo no sigo mandatos de nadie, por lo que intentó matarme cuando le resulté un proyecto fallido.

Ella parpadeó asombro que la oscuridad se encargó de ocultar. —¿Y qué pasó con Orochimaru? Según recuerdo hace varios años que no se sabe nada de él. ¿Lo asesinaste?

—Durante nuestro combate le causé múltiples heridas graves y también le corté su brazo derecho, así que es probable que haya muerto por desangramiento. No le di la estocada de gracia porque, después de todo, fue mi maestro.

—Entiendo —dicho esto, Hinata guardó profuso silencio. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para asimilar la información recibida.

A la ausencia de frases, Uchiha continuó parlando. —Él era un hombre excesivamente cruel, pero también alguien muy inteligente que deseaba conseguir la juventud eterna y descubrir los misterios del universo. Una de sus teorías sostenía que existen más dimensiones que las que el ser humano es capaz de captar. Por ejemplo, nosotros percibimos tres dimensiones espaciales: anchura, altura y profundidad. La cuarta dimensión es el tiempo, la que nos hace envejecer. Orochimaru planteaba que existía una misteriosa quinta dimensión, a la cual no podemos acceder precisamente porque nuestros sentidos están demasiado limitados. Según él, en aquella dimensión estaban tanto los secretos del universo como los espíritus de los muertos.

Hinata quedó muy asombrada; en cuanto tal sensación mermó se incorporó en la cama. Mientras meditaba lo recién dicho, se desabrochó los zapatos sin necesidad de verlos. Quitándoselos junto a sus calcetines, los dejó en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. Aliviada, regocijada inclusive, apretó y distendió sus pequeños dedos varias veces. No había nada como la libertad de estar descalza. Sasuke pensó imitarla, pero como no tardaría en revisar el camarote maldito prefirió no hacerlo.

—Pero si hay una quinta dimensión, también podría haber una sexta o una séptima —señaló ella al tiempo que, sonrojada, dudó si volver a cobijarse en él de la misma manera que antes. Estar así, abrazados en una cama mientras el color negro los rodeaba, era algo más propio de una pareja consolidada que de compañeros de viaje. Adoraba estar así con Sasuke, pero también le causaba inevitable pudor.

Uchiha, entretanto, admiró su respuesta; lo normal hubiese sido quedarse enfocada en el asunto de la quinta dimensión, no plantearse inmediatamente que existieran otras.

—Es posible que, tal como dices, existan incluso más dimensiones. De hecho, de la realidad no sólo podemos definir lo espacio-temporal, sino también tantos aspectos como queramos de cualquier elemento: su color, su temperatura, su sabor, su olor, su tersura, su compacidad, su brillantez, etcétera. ¿De qué depende ver más o menos facetas?

—De lo desarrollados que estén nuestros sentidos, ¿verdad? —postuló Hinata tras varios segundos. Acto seguido, despojándose de recatos que realmente no quería seguir, se acomodó nuevamente entre el pectoral y el hombro de quien amaba.

La mente de Sasuke cayó en alborozo gracias a la deducción de su alumna.

—Acertaste completamente. Por ejemplo, un ciego nunca podrá conocer los colores porque le falta el sentido de la vista; o un sordo no conocerá los sonidos. Partiendo de esta premisa, las personas tampoco podríamos ver la quinta dimensión o las superiores a ésta porque sólo tenemos los cinco sentidos tradicionales. ¿Pero por qué no podrían existir más sentidos de los que tenemos los seres humanos?

—¿Algo así como un ojo que viese los bichos diminutos que podrían causar las enfermedades? ¿O una oreja que pudiera escuchar hasta el rincón más recóndito del universo? ¿O incluso un sexto sentido totalmente nuevo e inimaginable?

—Así es, aunque Orochimaru decía que ver más dimensiones, o seres intangibles, dependía del estado de conciencia del individuo. Por ejemplo, una persona que observe un objeto y se fije solamente en su altura, anchura y profundidad, verá únicamente tres facetas. En cambio otra persona que también tome en cuenta el color, verá cuatro; y otra que se fije también en el aroma, distinguirá cinco. El objeto siempre es el mismo, pero, según el nivel de percepción, el observador podrá ver más magnitudes. Supuestamente, lo mismo sucedería con las dimensiones existentes en el universo.

—Suena impresionante.

Con la mano que tenía libre, el soldado acomodó un mechón tras su oreja. —Llevando esto al tema paranormal, mi mentor tenía la hipótesis que la dimensión espiritual, la de los fantasmas, no implicaba necesariamente que estuviese en un lugar distinto, sino que podía estar aquí mismo, paralela a nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, nos resulta inasible porque el nivel de nuestra conciencia, de nuestros sentidos, es demasiado limitado.

—¿Entonces los seres humanos nunca podremos acceder a esas dimensiones?

—Quién sabe, quizás algún día lleguemos al nivel tecnológico que las pruebe empíricamente o que las descarte. Lo único cierto es que hay muchos misterios que nos falta por develar, tales como el origen del universo, si hay vida más allá de las estrellas, si podemos escapar del tiempo o volverlo relativo, y así un largo etcétera. Por ahora son cosas incognoscibles, pero cuanto mayor sea nuestro nivel de conciencia e inteligencia, más misterios iremos resolviendo a través de los siglos.

De manera inconsciente, los dedos de los pies femeninos juguetearon entre sí mientras pensaba en lo culto y multifacético que era Sasuke. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de conocer mucha gente por pertenecer a la aristocracia, mas nunca habló cosas así de interesantes con nadie. Otras personas debían recurrir a temas manidos y triviales para poder sostener una simple conversación, pero él, aún siendo un guerrero brutal y lacónico, abordaba todo tipo de asuntos con una soltura asombrosa. Uchiha era alguien que lo perdió todo, pero como consecuencia también había experimentado muchas más cosas que alguien de su edad o incluso hombres ancianos. ¿Quién más podría decir que perdió a todo su clan teniendo seis años, que debió sobrevivir una persecución inhumana durante tres meses y vivir completamente solo otros tantos? ¿Quién más podría haber tenido de maestro a un hombre como Orochimaru, a quien además tuvo que matar? A todo eso también se le agregaba su sabiduría respecto a la esgrima y el sinfín de batallas en que había participado. No era extraño que junto a él siempre terminara aprendiendo cosas nuevas; le encantaba aquello. De pronto, en cuanto notó que estuvo divagando más tiempo de la cuenta, quiso acotar algo que llegó de sopetón a su mente.

—Todo lo que me has dicho es muy interesante, pero no puedo creer que un hombre tan malvado como Orochimaru pudiera plantearse cosas así de profundas.

—No es extraño —respondió de inmediato —: la inteligencia no tiene por qué ir de la mano con la empatía. Los asesinos seriales suelen ser más astutos y sagaces que el promedio. Y en el caso de Orochimaru fue precisamente su inteligencia la cual lo llevó a subestimar al resto de humanos y verlos como simples herramientas para sus experimentos.

—Tienes razón —concordó tras unos segundos.

Dándose una pausa, Uchiha direccionó su rostro hacia los cabellos de su alumna, aspirando profundamente a fin de percibir el aroma que éstos desprendían. Su deleite fue tanto que necesitó hacerlo más veces, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando supo que, de seguir así, no se conformaría sólo con obtener su fragancia. Uno contra otro, friccionó los caninos del lado izquierdo por frustración. Aunque tener a Hinata tan cerca era algo indudablemente hermoso, también resultaba una tortura a su autocontrol. Estaban abrazándose a oscuras, compartiendo una pequeña cama, felices en una intimidad irrepetible...

¿Cómo diablos podría reprimir la constelación de amor que su ángel le provocaba? ¿Y si simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que siente? ¿Y si la hacía suya sin maldito impedimento que interviniese? Desgraciadamente no era posible, puesto que, tan sólo una o dos horas atrás, ella le había dicho claramente que le sería imposible mantener sus sentimientos por él. Entonces, volvió a teorizar que este era el castigo infausto que el destino le tenía reservado.

Mientras tanto, a Hinata, una invisible nebulosa parecía maximizarle cada uno de sus sentidos. A pesar de estar en el pectoral contrario al corazón, igualmente juraría que oía los latidos de Uchiha acelerarse tanto como los de ella. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo e ir mucho más allá, entregársele como si no hubiera un mañana, que la hiciera mujer en este preciso instante. Sus mejillas mutaron de pálidas a rubescentes al entender cuán pervertida la estaba volviendo el amor por Sasuke... ¿pero cómo acallar lo que el alma exclama a gritos?

¿Y si enviaba a la moral a un recóndito escondrijo del que nunca escapase? ¿Podrían sus familiares, desde el más allá, perdonarla si así fuera? No, nunca la dispensarían. Esa era la cruel verdad. Ni siquiera debería estar aferrada al torso del guerrero más fuerte, dado que hacerlo era una terrible afrenta de por sí. Seguramente Neji la miraría muy decepcionado ahora mismo. Sin embargo, estaba cansada de que las mismas ideas volvieran a su mente una y otra vez; agotada de que, tratándose de Sasuke, todo fuese un pecado imperdonable. No estaría con él como pareja, pero por lo menos disfrutaría siendo una íntima amiga. Por ello, deshaciendo reconcomios, se cobijó todavía más contra el hombre que amaba con locura.

Estando así de apegados, era peligroso prolongar el silencio. Éste ayudaba a despertar los instintos, por lo que Sasuke decidió reanudar nuevamente la conversación que mantendría sus mentes alejadas del pecado.

—Retomando el tema sobrenatural: ¿crees que los fantasmas son muertos que por alguna razón quedaron vagando en nuestra dimensión?

Hinata recordó las dos experiencias fantasmagóricas que tuvo durante su infancia, por lo que un sucinto escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—S-supongo que sí.

—De ser así, ¿por qué se quedarían vagando por el mundo terrenal?

Hinata quitó la mano que se sostenía contra la cintura masculina, llevándola hacia su propia frente. Masajeándola pausadamente, respondió: —Dicen que las almas en pena murieron en circunstancias trágicas o imprevistas, que les quedaron asuntos inconclusos en este mundo y es por eso que no pueden descansar en paz.

—Si las chicas suicidas quisieron dejar el mundo voluntariamente, ¿por qué regresarían después de muertas?

Hinata separó sus párpados lo más que podía. Nerviosa con la respuesta que arribó a su mente, hundió con más fuerza los dedos contra su frente. —Lo más lógico sería suponer que están penando porque realmente no se suicidaron...

Uchiha quedó conforme con tal deducción, pues era precisamente lo que dejó entrever con su pregunta. Pensativo, se tomó el mentón con su mano libre.

—Esa cosa que supuestamente viste en el camarote de lujo, ¿interactuó contigo? ¿Intentó hacerte daño en algún momento?

Hyuga se perdió en una abstracción que la hizo rememorar tanto el miedo como el hórrido suceso. Sasuke pudo sentir como su menudo cuerpo se estremecía contra él, por lo cual, a modo de recordarle que no estaba sola, acarició tanto el hombro como el brazo femenino. Sólo entonces la joven volvió al mundo real, aliviada por tenerlo junto a ella.

—No se me acercó ni me miró; aunque al final, cuando iba a escapar, sentí que salía del baño para atacarme, así que pudo ser alguna entidad diabólica en vez del fantasma de alguna de esas chicas —apenas forjó tal hipótesis, se convenció rápidamente de su veracidad —. Era algo tan horripilante que dudo mucho que alguna vez haya sido un ser humano. Esa cosa no era un fantasma: era un monstruo, un demonio o algo igual de grotesco —de no estar Sasuke presente, ahora mismo su torrente sanguíneo sería serrátil —. Cuando me odiaba, Neji solía contarme historias de criaturas espeluznantes que provenían del averno. Relatos de terror que nunca olvidaré porque me asustaban mucho —buscando cálido refugio, se abrazó aún más al soldado.

—¿Viste a ese espectro salir del baño para atacarte? —indagó con interés.

—No —dijo tras pensarlo detenidamente.

—Entonces que quisiera dañarte pudo ser sólo una impresión tuya por el miedo que sentías. Si fuese un ente diabólico te habría atacado desde el primer segundo.

—Quizá no arremetió porque no me vio antes —esbozó una segunda opción.

—A lo mejor, esa entidad está aquí porque desea ayuda —propuso mientras una de sus cejas se alzaba un poco.

—¿Ayuda? —la sorpresa absorbió casi toda su voz.

—Es un tema que hable con el capitán mientras hacían la fiesta; como es un hombre con más de cuarenta años de experiencia me pareció interesante conocer su opinión. Él es escéptico igual que yo, pero ha escuchado un sinfín de historias paranormales contadas por marineros —se dio una pequeña pausa antes de continuar —. Hay muchas teorías al respecto, pero si damos por cierto que los fantasmas realmente existen, entonces lo más probable es que no hacen la transición hacia el más allá porque existe una razón importante; por eso se dejan ver o intentan contactarse con alguien del mundo de los vivos. A pesar de su actual aspecto disforme ellas estarían aquí porque quieren ayuda, no para asustarte.

Abriendo sus ojos de gran manera, Hinata sopesó lo recién dicho durante varios segundos. —¿Querrían ayuda para que sus asesinatos no queden impunes?

—Exactamente.

Se hizo un silencio breve.

—¿Pero y si te equivocas? Pueden ser malignos seres sobrenaturales, no los fantasmas de las suicidas —dijo temerosa.

—Sigo pensando que, en caso de que tuvieras razón, aquella cosa te habría atacado desde el principio.

Ella refregó sus labios varias veces. Luego suspiró profunda y sonoramente.

—Sólo espero nunca más volver a ver algo así de ominoso.

—Dudo mucho que te suceda nuevamente, pero de ser así tienes que recordar que serás una guerrera y enfrentar con valentía lo que se te ponga por delante. Siempre debes ser más fuerte que el miedo.

—S-sí —aunque quiso mostrar seguridad, tartajeó de forma inevitable. Después agregó —: ¿Tú crees que esas dos chicas murieron asesinadas?

—Así es, pero sin pruebas no pueden haber culpables y después de cinco meses es difícil hallar algo. No obstante, en el camarote sellado puede haber algo incriminatorio. Por eso voy a revisarlo concienzudamente.

—Si quieres te acompaño —se ofreció superando reticencias —, pero antes me gustaría poner grasa combustible en mis antorchas. Si permanecen apagadas no podré dormir tranquila... —avergonzada, hizo un puchero de niña que la oscuridad reinante ocultó.

Uchiha dio un respiro con claro sabor a fastidio.

—Está bien, iremos ahora mismo a la bodega de utensilios.

—Muchas gracias —se incorporó sosteniéndose en un codo, mientras se atusaba los cabellos por la costumbre de hacerlo al levantarse —. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Por supuesto; y tú también deberías saberlo. No sólo recorrí el barco entero, incluso revisé sus planos. Te dije que lo exploraras porque un guerrero siempre debe tener conocimiento total de los lugares que le rodean —la reprendió endureciendo su voz.

Ella habría interpuesto la excusa que le dolió la cabeza durante el día de ayer, pero procuraba ser siempre lo más sincera posible. Desde que despertó tuvo tiempo de sobra para conocer a Jiren de pies a cabeza.

—L-lo siento...

Uchiha no le dio mayor importancia al asunto; Hinata era una chica lista que aprendía de sus errores, de modo que seguramente mañana exploraría el buque.

—Bien, vamos por el sebo —como complemento a su anuncio, se irguió en la cama y puso sus pies en el piso.

—De acuerdo.

La joven imitó la acción de su maestro, para luego, a tientas entre la oscuridad, comenzar a colocarse sus calcetines y los zapatos. Inevitablemente, dio un suspiro al sentir que quizá nunca más podría estar abrazada a Sasuke de una manera tan cómplice e íntima. Sin dudas, le gustaría muchísimo que algo tan agradable pudiera repetirse en un futuro.

* * *

El centinela que estaba sin antorcha, ubicado en los altos escombros de lo que antes fue la techumbre de una casa de dos pisos, advirtió unas tenues sombras provocadas por la débil luz selenita. Sin dudarlo envió una alerta a todo pulmón que, por el mutismo de la noche, resonó estruendosamente.

—¡Allí hay unos prófugos! ¡En el cuadrante sur, a las diez en punto! —como es habitual entre militares, las posiciones suelen darse siguiendo el sentido de las agujas del reloj respecto a un punto de referencia. El susodicho, en este caso, era la derruida plaza del pueblo.

—Demonios —maldijo el perseguido a la vez que, lanzándose a la carrera, apretaba más la mano de Hanabi para que no se le perdiera.

—¡Si se trata de Hyugas los quiero con vida! ¡Si no lo son, mátenlos! —fue la potente orden dada por quien comandaba el escuadrón, el reintegrado coronel Kakuzu.

—¡Sí, señor! —la respuesta llegó desde todas direcciones como voluminosos truenos que anunciaron pavor por doquier. Rápidamente cada guerrero corrió hacia el lugar indicado por el vigía, mientras los jinetes se reunían en las salidas sureñas del pueblo para impedir el escape.

Quienes huían seguían al inteligente perro, que, gracias a su olfato y cuadrúpeda rapidez, comprobaba las callejuelas y los guiaba por aquellas que no tenían soldados apostados. De súbito, el hombre sintió como la mano de Hanabi apretaba nerviosamente la suya, señal de su lógico temor.

—Tranquila, Akamaru nos sacará de aquí —dijo él, desplegando total seguridad.

Kakuzu, quien tenía mucha práctica persiguiendo fugitivas que luego esclavizaba, llevó su caballo precisamente hacia el lugar menos custodiado. Bajó a ras de suelo, extrajo una flecha de la aljaba que colgaba a un lado de su corcel y, de una alforja del mismo lado, sacó una mezcla de brea, sebo y aceite. Untó la punta de la flecha con el producto altamente combustible y, en cuanto la encendió con una cerilla, la disparó al aire a manera de bengala. La iluminación de ésta le permitió ver en el horizonte callejero a los dos prófugos y al perro que los acompañaba. Había una chiquilla adolescente que instantáneamente lo hizo sonreír. Llevaba un arco pequeño en su diestra, precisamente apto para alguien de su tamaño. Además de Ino, sólo una Hyuga se atrevería a pensar que podría ser una arquera a la altura de los hombres. Fue entonces que el presentimiento que latió en su pecho no le dejó lugar a la equivocación: era Hanabi. Tenía que ser ella.

Apenas la vio, Kiba maldijo la bengala que sin duda delataría sus posiciones. Rápidamente doblaron por un callejón estrecho, apegándose a una de las paredes a medio derrumbar. La situación empeoró aún más cuando Kakuzu arrojó más flechas ardiendo que atravesaron el cielo, para terminar clavándose en puntos clave. La escapatoria asomaba cada vez más dificultosa.

—Kiba, huye junto a Akamaru —exigió la hermana de Hinata mientras la angustia tanteaba cada rincón de su alma —. Es a mí a quien buscan.

—Te dije que no te abandonaré —pese a que la preocupación por ella desgajaba su corazón en un martirio de latidos precipitados, su estampa se empeñaba en mostrar todo lo contrario —. Haré de señuelo mientras tú huyes en dirección contraria —apuntó con su índice el lugar hacia donde ella debía correr.

—Yo no voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por mí —negó fieramente con su cabeza a la vez que la determinación se petrificaba en su perfil —. No podría vivir tranquila después de eso, así que por favor entiéndeme. Tenemos que escapar todos —lo tomó del brazo con firmeza antes de agregar algo más —. O escapamos los tres o morimos los tres.

Kiba iba a responder, pero una flecha ardiendo cayó en un techo unos metros más allá. El sector donde se encontraban se iluminó casi por completo. Pronto los cascos de un caballo anunciaron que uno de los enemigos se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

—Vamos entonces —dijo él mientras volvía a sostener la izquierda de Hanabi. Haría el último intento por escapar junto a ella, pero si resultaba imposible se quedaría a retrasar a los perseguidores. Era lo suficientemente hábil como para mantenerlos ocupados un par de minutos mientras su protegida huía junto a Akamaru.

Hábilmente, el inteligente perro siguió guiándolos por las calles despobladas de enemigos. En cuanto atravesaron los cascotes de una casa derrumbada, llegaron al límite del pueblo por fin. En la infértil pradera de arena que se extendía por delante de sus ojos, una larga hilera de flechas ardiendo, equidistantes unas de otras, cumplían la función de pequeñas fogatas que advertirían sus presencias. La soldadesca, tanto infantes como algunos jinetes, esperaban al acecho como hienas. En muy poco tiempo habían creado una emboscada prácticamente perfecta. Sin embargo, existía un margen de error que le quitaba tal condición: el número de guerreros no era el suficiente para cubrir cada tramo de la enorme pradera. Si corrían lo suficientemente rápido mientras Hanabi disparaba algunas flechas para atemorizarlos o incluso matarlos, podrían dejar atrás las luces, perderse en la oscuridad y alcanzar el bosque que estaba en la lejanía. Una vez allí, podrían escabullirse definitivamente entre el sinfín de vericuetos.

Kiba explicó rápidamente su plan a la menor; ella comprobó la tensión en la cuerda de su arco y se preparó a correr como nunca antes lo hizo en su vida. En cuanto escucharon que a sus espaldas se acercaban los guerreros que todavía continuaban en el pueblo, se arrojaron hacia el horizonte siguiendo al hábil Akamaru, quien eligió la ruta que estaba más libre de olores humanos. Deteniéndose tras varios segundos, los tres se lanzaron a tierra antes de atravesar el punto más crítico: el de las flechas incendiadas que denunciarían sus siluetas. La proeza, el éxito de conseguir lo que asomaba tan difícil, estaba a un tris de realizarse. Escrutaron hacia los lados, comprobando que la distancia respecto a los cazadores era amplia. Podían dejarlos atrás. Tenían que hacerlo.

—Hanabi —susurró él, acercándose a su oído —, olvida lo de disparar flechas. Quiero que, pase lo que pase, corras como si te persiguiera una jauría de demonios.

—Pero tú también correrás conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó sumamente preocupada. Tenía el horrible pálpito de que Kiba planeaba quedarse atrás para detener a los persecutores.

—Por supuesto.

Era mentira. Ella lo supo con una claridad omnisciente, asombrosa. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió de golpe, tomando con fuerza el hombro masculino.

—Yo no pienso cargar tu sacrificio sobre mi conciencia. Vas a huir conmigo, ¿me oíste? —lo dicho fue sólo un susurro, pero hubo tal autoridad en él que pareció un verdadero grito.

Pese a ser mujer y a su corta edad, Kiba tuvo claro que Hanabi era una Hyuga de tomo y lomo. Incluso se habría dado el tiempo de admirar su temple, mas la urgencia de escapar apremiaba. Emocionado, la miró como si fuese la última vez que podría. Luego, hizo lo mismo con el gran amigo de cuatro patas que lo había acompañado fielmente durante siete años.

—Escaparemos los tres —dijo decidido, relleno de convicción.

Ella asintió, ahora creyendo completamente en sus palabras. Sin más dilaciones, el trío se lanzó dándole máxima celeridad a su carrera. Parecía que todo saldría bien, mas, cuando fueron tocados por la luz, un terrible flechazo pasó a centímetros del hocico de Akamaru. Casi enseguida, una segunda flecha atravesó sus dos patas traseras. El animal cayó a tierra dando un gañido que destrozó los corazones de Kiba y Hanabi en cientos de pedazos. La intención de Kakuzu había sido matarlo al primer disparo, pero no era tan hábil con el arco como lo era Ino Yamanaka.

—¡Corre, Hanabi! ¡Corre! —la apresuró a continuar, mientras él se arrodillaba para cargar en sus hombros a su gran amigo canino. Si fuese un hombre frío y calculador, simplemente habría seguido corriendo dejando a Akamaru a su suerte; se habría dado cuenta que era imposible escapar cargándolo. Sin embargo, durante toda su existencia convivió con perros y si algo le habían enseñado éstos era la lealtad a toda prueba. Así tuviera que morir, jamás abandonaría a un ser querido. Era el costo de tener un corazón grande latiendo en el pecho.

El gran problema era que Hanabi tenía un corazón similar al de él. Detuvo su carrera, llevó su diestra al carcaj en su espalda, sacó una flecha y la colocó en el arco lista para ser lanzada al enemigo más cercano. Todo ello en apenas dos segundos.

—¡Huye, maldita sea! ¡Si te capturan sufrirás cosas peores que la muerte! —gritó Inuzuka, completamente desesperado.

La menor no hizo caso; comenzó a lanzar flechazos sin titubear siquiera. Nunca había asesinado a nadie, pero, si se trataba de proteger a Kiba y Akamaru, estaba dispuesta a matar a todo el contingente. Ella les debía la vida a sus dos amigos, quienes la habían salvado durante el fin de la guerra. Por nada del mundo los abandonaría ahora.

Kiba vio y escuchó como los jinetes los rodeaban. Hanabi ya no podría escapar y, al entenderlo, su corazón se hizo trizas. Con lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos rasgados, dejó a Akamaru en el suelo y se preparó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Quizás podría obrar un milagro y salvarlos a ambos.

—¡Yo me encargaré de ellos! —comandó el esclavista, mientras se aproximaba alardeando la misma soberbia que un león tiene ante sus presas.

—¡Sí, señor!

La chiquilla había disparado seis flechas hacia Kakuzu con una puntería casi perfecta, pero él evadía la muerte ladeando su cabeza o su cuerpo con una precisión increíble. Reducía la distancia hacia sus objetivos manteniendo una tranquilidad a toda prueba, mientras, cual torero en el ruedo, seguía esquivando los disparos de Hanabi sin siquiera poner por delante su escudo. Ella insistió apuntando a diferentes partes del cuerpo, pero sucedió lo mismo que las veces anteriores. Kiba supo entonces, por tamaña habilidad, que el hombre que se les aproximaba pertenecía a las fuerzas de élite. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda sin poder evitarlo, puesto que derrotar a un FE asomaba como algo casi imposible de conseguir incluso para un guerrero altamente entrenado como él. Sólo Sasuke o el fallecido Naruto podían garantizar una victoria contra esos demonios.

Nerviosa porque nada cambiaba, Hanabi comenzó a fallar su puntería. Su pulso ya no era firme y su temple cayó en detrimento. Decidió apuntar a los demás guerreros a fin de abrir una brecha por la cual escapar, pero estaban firmemente cubiertos por sus escudos. Lamentablemente, ni siquiera una miríada de flechas servía cuando aquello sucedía.

Manteniendo la vista fija en el enemigo, la hija menor de Hiashi se acercó a Inuzuka y al malherido Akamaru, quien, en silencio, parecía entender todo lo que sucedía. Su mirada, el lenguaje universal incluso en animales, estaba llena de tristeza.

—¿Por qué no huiste? —preguntó Kiba con voz totalmente desgarrada —. Debiste escapar cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

—Perdóname, pero no podía abandonarlos. Entiéndeme, por favor.

Él espiró un dolor supremo, tal como si tuviese cáncer terminal en ambos pulmones. —Lucharé hasta el último segundo de mi vida para protegerte, Hanabi. Si no lo consigo, te suplico que me perdones.

—Kiba... la culpa es mía... —cayó de rodillas, llorando como la niña que todavía era.

Kakuzu, entretanto, disfrutaba cada segundo de cacería. Hacía años que no vivía la emoción del combate, sensación que le resultó preciosa de resucitar. Su faceta comerciante era mucho más civilizada que la bestia bélica que empezaba a renacer en su interior. Aunque ya era un quincuagenario, sus reflejos seguían siendo más que excelentes. De hecho, muchos años atrás llegó a ostentar el título de guerrero más fuerte, antes que la irrupción de Itachi le quitara su primer lugar en el podio. A pesar de su prolongado tiempo retirado de la milicia, seguía siendo capaz de enfrentar a los FE más poderosos de igual a igual, por lo cual muy pronto, en un duelo justo, la sangre de aquel joven correría por la hoja de su afilada espada.

Kiba podría resistir sus embates unos dos o tres minutos cuanto mucho, pero lamentablemente su nivel de esgrima no era el suficiente como para derrotar al hombre más codicioso. Su destino ya estaba decidido: muy pronto sería un cadáver.

* * *

Maestro y alumna subieron a la solitaria cubierta. Apenas arribó a la intemperie ella sintió un escozor en la piel, como si la gélida temperatura intentase mordérsela. Miró unos segundos hacia el horizonte de proa, preguntándose si aquellas nubes negras que anunciaban tormenta serían las causantes de tal algidez. Avanzaron con dirección a popa y, a medida que sus pasos los acercaban a su destino, la joven sintió claramente como el frío se incrementaba. Ya no deseaba masticar sólo su piel, sino también sus huesos. La noche correspondía más a un crudo invernazo que al cálido estío. Por inercia, empezó a frotarse sus brazos con las manos mientras avanzaba. Luego, ya en una acción plenamente consciente, se llevó ambas palmas a la boca para soplar vaporosos hálitos que le ayudasen a calentarlas. Entonces el castrense se detuvo, se quitó la chaqueta que traía encima y la puso por delante de los ojos albinos, los cuales se abrieron sobremanera. Como durante varios segundos no hubo ninguna acción o palabra, Sasuke perdió la paciencia.

—¿Qué estás esperando?, ¿que te la ponga encima también?

—¿P-pero y tú? —reaccionó con voz trémula —. ¿Acaso no tienes frío?

Si Sasuke fuera de los que se ríen, lo habría hecho a carcajadas en este momento.

—Hinata, viví con delgados harapos enfrentando a la lluvia y a la nieve del invierno. ¿Crees que esta temperatura significa algo para mí? —dijo con petulancia. Era obvio que estaba muy orgulloso de haber sobrevivido a condiciones que habrían acabado a la inmensa mayoría.

—Perdona, no quería ofenderte. Sólo estaba preocupada por ti.

—No necesito tu preocupación. Ahora pónete la chaqueta de una vez o me enfadaré.

—S-sí —lo que menos quería era verlo enojado, de modo que rápidamente se calzó la prenda. El calor que dejó Sasuke le vino como una bendición y, aunque él no usaba perfumes, juraría que olfateaba claramente su agradable esencia. También le pareció gracioso lo grande que le quedaba; mientras al soldado apenas le quedaba a la altura de la cadera, a ella le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla. Además, con la tela que le sobraba de las mangas podría tejerse dos pares de guantes e incluso más. Sin poder evadirlo, se sintió como una niña pequeña usando la ropa de un adulto.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la sombría popa. Hyuga recordó que en esta zona percibió algo anormal hacía sólo un par de horas y aquella sensación volvía a repetírsele. Si no fuera por la presencia de Sasuke, ahora mismo estaría asustada.

El soldado se dispuso a abrir la bodega de utensilios cuando sintió que Hinata se tomaba de su brazo, con los dedos tan agarrotados que incluso traspasaron las mangas de la prestada chaqueta, clavándole briosamente las uñas en los bíceps. Fue un movimiento compulsivo, sin intención de dañarlo. Simplemente las manos femeninas se habían vuelto un acervo de nervios erizados incapaces de controlar su fuerza. Sasuke no necesitó siquiera un segundo para comprender que ella tenía mucho miedo. Giró su faz a fin de encararla, dando cuenta que la mirada albina se estancaba en el último rincón de popa, directamente en el lugar que la luz no alcanzaba a tocar. De manera inercial Uchiha observó aquella oscuridad, pero ningún ojo humano podría haber vulnerado aquella negrura. Era imposible divisar algo extraño o anormal desde la distancia que se encontraban.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó volviendo ceñudas sus facciones.

La fémina no contestó; el temblor que se apoderó de sus piernas fluyó rápidamente hasta sus hombros, mientras terribles escalofríos pisotearon cada una de sus vértebras. Más allá de los mástiles y a varios metros de ella, entre las tinieblas que no retrocedían ante el débil fulgor de las pocas antorchas, distinguió una silueta monstruosa que miraba hacia el mar. La impresión fue tanta que olvidó por unos segundos que Sasuke estaba a su lado. Inconscientemente tapó su boca con ambas manos para no gritar aterrada, puesto que hacerlo llamaría la atención de esa endiablada figura. Su feroz miedo se encargó de hacerla temblar incluso más que antes, bloqueando cualquier atisbo de luz racional. Lo que estaba enfrente, a tan solo unos cuantos metros, tenía una magnitud pavorosa, tanto así que se prohibió respirar para no llamar la atención de esa cosa indescriptible.

Siguió patidifusa, estupefacta al extremo de un cadáver, ansiando con todas sus fuerzas que esa figura de espanto se fuera lejos. Llevó una mano a su pecho con la intención de aplacar los intensos latidos de su corazón, que, en su mente asustada, se escuchaban como verdaderos bombazos en sus oídos. Sus mandíbulas se cerraron con tanta potencia que hubiese podido triturar la cáscara de una nuez.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —perdiendo la paciencia, el joven militar exigió inmediata respuesta.

Ella, como si todas las células de su cerebro se hubieran comprimido en apenas un milímetro cúbico, sólo era capaz de esbozar pensamientos caóticos. Lo que tenía enfrente desencajaría a cualquiera, por lo que necesitaría muchos segundos más para poder asimilarlo.

Uchiha comprendió que su aprendiz había caído en un colapso mental, de modo que no insistió con una respuesta; la obtendría por su cuenta avanzando hacia la ruta que seguían los ojos albinos. Fue sólo entonces que Hinata reaccionó, ya que el instinto de protegerlo fue mucho más fuerte que su confusión. Lo agarró firmemente del brazo para detenerlo a toda costa.

—N-no vayas. Ha-hay... hay algo allí... —su diluida voz casi alcanzó el punto de volverse irreconocible. Fue como si gélida escarcha se hubiera apropiado de sus cuerdas vocales; éstas temblaban demasiado.

Uchiha tomó las mejillas femeniles entre sus palmas, obligándola a mirarlo sólo a él.

—Yo estoy aquí, así que nada te pasará —para darle mayor asidero a sus palabras, se puso por delante de ella como si fuese un fiero escudo humano.

Todavía temerosa, Hinata se acurrucó contra la robusta espalda masculina. Entre el desorden que produjo el miedo sobre sus pensamientos, la inteligencia intervino de manera suficiente como para darse cuenta que el guerrero más fuerte estaba a su lado. Aquello le dio mayor tranquilidad, pero, cuando su maestro quiso avanzar nuevamente, se encargó de detenerlo envolviendo su cintura con los brazos.

—N-no vayas, por favor —le suplicó de manera ahogada.

—Dime qué viste —exigió rudamente.

Ella ingirió saliva para darle alivio a la opresión que se formó en su garganta. Sintiéndose protegida por Sasuke, se atrevió a asomar la cabeza por un costado del hombro.

—E-está enfrente todavía... —indicó con el dedo que servía para ello, mientras el temor le revolvía los ojos —, parece una mujer desnuda. E-es una figura humana, pero terriblemente inhumana al mismo tiempo... ¡Es horripilante!

Sasuke escrutó atentamente hacia la dirección señalada por Hinata, mas, al no divisar nada, amplió su campo visual moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Buscando anomalías recorrió por doquier, aunque sólo vacío logró hallar.

—Hay la nada, Hinata.

—Allí —temblando, indicó nuevamente —, está quieta dándonos la espalda —por la ansiedad que la atacaba, exhaló vaporosos vahos involuntarios —. Bri-brilla de una manera opalescente y parece alguna especie de mujer porque su complexión es delgada y tiene el pelo largo —al describirla con más detalle, sintió el amargo sabor del terror en su boca.

Él se movió para acercarse, pero Hinata se lo impidió nuevamente. Sus menudos brazos no soltaran el firme agarre a su cintura; cargó todo su peso echándose para atrás e intentó clavar sus pies en el suelo, imprimiendo en ambas acciones toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

—N-no vayas, te lo ruego.

Asombrado, Uchiha la miró por encima de su hombro. Por el ímpetu físico que ejercía en su agarre, cualquiera diría que Hyuga intentaba salvarle la vida. Iba a decirle algo, pero ella lanzó un grito antes que pudiera hacerlo.

—¡E-está caminando! ¡E-esa cosa está caminando! —frenéticamente, buscó protección colocándose al lado izquierdo del militar.

—¿Dónde?

—A-allí, por la orilla derecha —apuntó con un tembloroso índice —, ahora mismo está a plena luz, ¡es imposible que no la veas!

Él rebuscó visualmente de izquierda a derecha, mas nada consiguió divisar.

—Estás delirando —lanzó con severo reproche.

—¡Te juro que allí está, Sasuke!

El militar hizo callar a la civil con un gesto, esperando escuchar pasos sobre las tablas. Cuando su expectativa no fue cumplida, olfateó el aire profundamente. No consiguió detectar nada anormal, salvo un frío poco común que entró a sus pulmones. Como último recurso, se desembarazó duramente del agarre femenil y corrió hacia la dirección que enfocaban los ojos blanquinosos. Hyuga dio un grito despavorido que resonó más que todos los anteriores; seguramente más de alguien en el barco habría despertado por culpa de ella. Sasuke hizo caso omiso e intentó expandir al máximo sus sentidos para encontrar aquella cosa nefaria, pero lo único que obtuvo fue maldita frustración.

—¡S-se está yendo por allí! —patitiesa y con una palidez enfermiza mediante, indicó lo que solamente ella estaba viendo —. ¡Cielo santo, se va por el pasillo de estribor!

Una vez más, Sasuke no logró vislumbrar nada anómalo. Reuniendo lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia, se tendió sobre el suelo y puso una oreja apegada a las tablas, lo cual amplificaría cualquier pisada que se diera sobre éstas. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo resultó completamente en vano. Se puso de pie a la vez que, sumamente irritado, enviaba una agresiva mirada a la fémina. No obstante, la suavizó al constatar que ella seguía con miedo plasmado en su rostro.

—Vámonos de aquí, por favor —pidió ella en cuanto él se le acercó. El rictus que tenía era casi histérico —. E-esa cosa espantosa podría regresar.

Al soldado le sorprendió la seguridad con la que Hinata creía en su falso espejismo. A pesar de que evidentemente él no había visto nada, ella no dudaba que tal espectro era completamente real. Intrigado, decidió sacar más información, aunque primero tendría que calmar el pánico que irradiaba su discípula por cada uno de sus poros.

—Ni a ti, ni a mí, nos pasará algo. Recuerda que serás una guerrera, así que tranquilízate —la calma total que había en esa voz fue envidiada por la fémina.

—P-pero...

—¿Confías en mí? —interrumpió la protesta antes que ésta se completara.

—Sí; confío mucho en ti, pero no quiero que algo malo te pase. Cuando corriste hacia esa cosa monstruosa, ésta pudo hacerte daño —llevó una mano a la zona donde su corazón residía —. Casi me matas del susto —agregó acongojada.

El alma de Uchiha se emocionó de raíz. Nunca en su vida imaginó que un día alguien iba a preocuparse de esa manera por él.

—Ten la absoluta seguridad que, mientras yo esté aquí, nada malo nos sucederá a ninguno de los dos. Yo te cuidaré de cualquier ser humano, monstruo o aparición que te quiera hacer daño.

Su miedo fue sedado por Sasuke casi de manera instantánea, pues, tanto sus palabras como la seguridad impresa en ellas, fueron la mejor terapia posible contra la cobardía que la abrumaba. Buscando solaz se arrojó a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque siempre cuidándose de no hacerle daño en su malherido pecho. Recobrados sus ánimos, comprendió que los males monstruosos podían verse erradicados por la presencia del ser amado.

Dos marineros que oyeron el grito más alto de Hinata, aparecieron unos segundos después a fin de comprobar que todo estuviese bien. Como los hombres de mar solían ser supersticiosos y quizás podrían entorpecer su investigación de algún modo, Sasuke los despachó diciéndoles que la doncella creyó haber visto un enorme jaquetón desplazándose entre las calmas olas. Conformes, ambos hombres se retiraron brindándole una reverencia de respeto al guerrero más fuerte. Entonces, el susodicho irguió el mentón de su alumna para observarla de la manera en que se mira a un demente. Ella pudo leer muy bien el tono plasmado en sus negros ojos.

—¿N-no pudiste ver esa entidad, verdad? —preguntó ella para confirmar su suposición.

—Tienes una imaginación muy vívida —dijo con gran molestia.

—Sasuke... yo no estoy loca —defendió su cordura sin dudar —. De verdad que vi algo siniestro, te lo juro.

A lo dicho, la mente del varón hurgó en soluciones lógicas que explicasen el hecho de que Hinata observara algo que él no. Un estado febril apareció como una opción factible, por lo que tocó la frente de su discípula a fin de comprobarlo, pero lo que vaticinaba no se cumplió. De hecho, su temperatura estaba más helada de lo normal. Entonces se separó un par de pasos de ella y convirtió su mano en un puño, dejando sólo el índice extendido.

—¿Cuantos dedos ves?

—Sasuke, yo te prometo que vi algo inhumano —insistió, sintiendo la angustia de que no le creyese.

—Necesito verificar tus capacidades cognitivas. ¿Cuantos dedos ves?

Ella, tragando saliva de por medio, asintió.

—Veo uno.

—¿Cuál?

—El índice. Ahora acabas de subir el dedo corazón también —expresó rápidamente el nuevo movimiento.

Uchiha aprobó, conforme. Luego lanzó una orden.

—Equilíbrate en un solo pie.

Sin protestar esta vez, Hinata hizo caso sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo en el pie izquierdo. No tuvo ningún problema en lograrlo.

—Échame tu aliento —dada su nueva orden, acercó su nariz a sólo centímetros de los rojizos labios.

Algo nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca, hizo caso.

—Estuviste tomando cerveza —reconoció enseguida el olor, pese a que ya habían pasado un par de horas desde entonces. Ella fue invadida por el asombro, puesto que Uchiha tenía un olfato impresionante.

—Sólo me tomé una jarra, no estoy influenciada por el alcohol. De verdad, Sasuke.

Él le dio veracidad a tales palabras; la cerveza no era fuerte y Hinata no presentaba un solo síntoma de alcoholemia. Fue entonces que llegó otra explicación a lo que había visto.

—Anteayer te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, así que probablemente tuviste una alucinación.

—P-pero...

Él cortó su protesta enseguida. —El doctor dijo que podrías tener sensibilidad a la luz un par de días. Seguramente algún juego de luces y sombras avivó tu imaginación.

—Sasuke... —ella tomó la izquierda masculina con sus dos manos, envolviéndola de forma emotiva —, vi algo que no fue producto de mi imaginación ni por mi golpe en la cabeza. Por favor, créeme...

El guerrero atisbó de forma clara la súplica yacente en sus luceros, conmoviéndose. No cabía duda que Hinata creía con todas sus fuerzas que lo visto por ella había sido algo verdadero. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía ser real algo que él no pudo ver en ningún momento? Fue entonces que arribó la conversación hacía poco sostenida, en donde ambos llegaron a la conclusión que la percepción humana estaba demasiado limitada. Hizo chasquear sus dedos zurdos cuando una potente idea se incrustó en su cerebro. Ella notó que el rostro del hombre que no debía amar se iluminaba. Con una expresión de hondo interés de por medio, Uchiha tomó las mejillas femeninas con las palmas a fin de examinar concienzudamente los ojos de tono lunar, como si quisiera descubrir algo diferente en ellos. En un primer momento Hinata pensó que él la besaría, por lo que su rostro enmarcado por las varoniles manos comenzó a arder, pero pronto dio cuenta que la significativa mirada azabache tenía un matiz de concentración absoluta. Él buscaba algo en sus luceros con una atención que se salía de toda escala. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que la joven no pudo seguir ignorando su natural timidez, por lo que necesitó cerrar sus párpados durante un lapso. Sólo entonces el soldado pareció volver en sí.

—Tus ojos, Hinata... —dijo con voz diluida; algo que era muy raro en él.

—¿Mis ojos? —repitió ella sin entender.

Él quitó sus manos de las mejillas todavía coloradas. —Recuerdo que cuando te compré, Kakuzu me dijo que corría el rumor de que podías ver energías y yo le contesté que esas eran sólo patrañas. Sin embargo, tus ojos son muy distintos a los de cualquier ser humano. Quizás puedan ver cosas que el resto de los mortales no. Tal vez tú puedas ver energías y presencias que los ojos corrientes no.

Ella separó sus pestañas de un modo que muy pocas veces hizo. Luego se restregó la cara, los ojos, y de paso también los pensamientos. Tras ello, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente.

—Pe-pero eso es imposible —dijo finalmente, consternada.

—¿Entonces cómo explicas que hayas visto algo que yo no? ¿Aceptarás que fue una alucinación? No tienes fiebre, tampoco estás somnolienta o borracha.

La fémina nunca podría admitir que lo visto fue sólo un espejismo creado por su imaginación; algo tan real, tan claro, era imposible atribuirlo a una jugarreta de su mente. Enmudeció al darse cuenta que Uchiha podía tener razón.

—Debes tener un don especial —interrumpió sus pensamientos —. Siempre me has parecido diferente a cualquier ser humano y tus ojos vuelven a comprobarlo.

Hinata recordó las dos experiencias paranormales que vivió durante su infancia, mismas que contribuyeron a que su miedo por la oscuridad aumentase. También rememoró un hecho mucho más reciente, ocurrido hacía diez días: en el pavoroso momento en que Sasuke se disponía a violarla por primera vez, justo después que huyera corriendo sobre la cama, le pareció ver que energía negra surgía desde todo su cuerpo cuando la castigó azotando su espalda contra la pared. Y hacía tan sólo tres noches atrás, también había visto a esa cosa espantosa en el camarote de lujo...

¿Realmente sus ojos tendrían la capacidad de ver tanto energías como presencias extrañas? Temiendo que la respuesta fuese afirmativa, el hemisferio más racional de su cerebro buscó respuestas lógicas como una manera de disipar el miedo que ahora mismo acosaba sus entrañas.

—P-pero la primera vez no sólo vi un espectro, también lo escuché.

Él se dio algunos segundos a fin de meditar una respuesta. —Probablemente tu miedo era tan pronunciado que confundiste con pasos el sonido del péndulo del reloj. Una reacción de tu cerebro para complementar lo que veían, o pronto verían, tus ojos. La otra explicación es que tu sentido del oído también tiene una agudeza superior.

Cerrando sus ojos, ella buscó la manera de contrarrestar su argumento. En cuanto arribó algo razonable, abrió sus párpados nuevamente.

—Pero el capitán contó que dos marineros dijeron haber visto a las fantasmas también. Eso prueba que mis ojos no son especiales.

Sasuke se tomó el mentón, pensativo. Unos segundos después volvió a hablar. —Se me ocurren dos explicaciones para eso: la primera es que la imaginación los traicionó. Ellos sólo vieron sombras, tú, en cambio, acabas de ver a una mujer con toda claridad, ¿verdad?

Hyuga, en un gesto nervioso, colocó el índice diestro en una mejilla. —Sí, la vi de manera diáfana —un gesto de congoja se apoderó de ella, mientras presionaba el dedo contra su piel.

—La segunda explicación es que esos marinos realmente vieron algún espectro, pero podrían hacerlo sólo una vez en la vida. Tú, a diferencia de ellos, podrías hacerlo muchas veces con tus ojos.

—Y-yo nunca más quiero ver algo así... —dijo descorazonada, apretando sus párpados como si no quisiera abrirlos durante años enteros.

Él le puso una mano en el hombro. —La clave para resolver el enigma de los suicidios puede estar en tus orbes, Hinata. ¿Tu clan jamás te habló algo acerca de ver energías o espíritus?

—N-no...

—De todos modos siempre te dejaron en la ignorancia; no sería extraño que te hubiesen ocultado algo al respecto.

Ella, moviendo su lengua por dentro de la boca en un círculo nervioso, tuvo que aceptar la posibilidad. —P-puede ser...

—Iremos al camarote maldito para investigar —la arremangó hasta dejar sus manos libres, ya que la chaqueta que le prestó le quedaba demasiado grande.

—No quiero ir, me da miedo —protestó enseguida.

—¿No quieres descubrir la verdad tras lo que viste? En este caso, tu temor es solamente una emoción provocada por la ignorancia.

—P-pero...

Sasuke la interrumpió. —Cuando descubras la verdad dejarás de tener miedo. Si vuelves a ver a esa entidad intenta llamar su atención para interactuar y comunicarte con ella.

—¿E-estás loco?

—Dime... ¿ese espectro trató de hacerte daño en algún momento?

—N-no...

—¿Quiso atacarme cuando me acerqué a ella?

—No...

—¿Nos vio siquiera?

Hinata bajó su cabeza, comprendiendo el punto al que deseaba llegar Sasuke.

—En ningún momento nos miró...

—Si ese ente de verdad existe, no quiere hacerte daño. Sólo está vagando como si estuviese en el purgatorio porque su alma no puede descansar en paz.

Ella guardó silencio. Quizás gracias a este, ambos escucharon el lúgubre sonido de una ventolera que llegó desde estribor. Sasuke, debido a la mano que mantenía en su hombro, sintió claramente como el cuerpo femenino se tensaba.

—Hinata, también debes recordar que serás una guerrera, por lo cual no puedes ponerte a temblar como niña en situaciones riesgosas.

—P-pero yo no seré una militar —intentó defender su conducta.

—No importa si no lo eres: serás una guerrera civil igualmente, por lo que debes hacer frente a este tipo de situaciones. Supera tus miedos de raíz.

Ella dibujó un mohín en su rostro, pero esta vez no alegó. Muy a su pesar, sabía que él tenía razón.

Sasuke caminó hacia la bodega de utensilios y Hinata no dudó en tomarse de su brazo como antaño, a lo que él no protestó. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, el soldado extrajo un objeto de su bolsillo.

—Es la llave maestra —dijo mientras se la mostraba a su discípula. Era de plata y su brillantez denotaba que estaba muy bien cuidada, señal de que el líder del buque la utilizaba muy poco —. Se la pedí ayer al capitán para abrir el camarote sellado.

Dicho lo anterior, Uchiha la giró en la cerradura y ambos entraron a la bodega. Él encendió las antorchas circundadas por metal y buscó la estantería que debía guardar la adiposidad cetácea que servía de lumbre. Prontamente leyó en grandes letras blancas la palabra «sebo», extrajo un pequeño saco y también cogió una tenaza que servía para untarlo sin tener que ensuciarse las manos. Volvió sobre sus pasos, echó llave a la bodega y observó a su discípula: lucía más tranquila, aunque cierta cuota de nervios todavía podía apreciarse en su talante.

Bajaron por las escaleras y se introdujeron al pasillo. Hinata abrió su camarote, dejando la puerta abierta para que las luces del pasillo lo alumbrasen. Entonces, pacientemente, Uchiha colocó la grasa combustible en las antorchas. Una vez que terminó su labor, tomó el martillo que aquí había quedado y salió dispuesto a investigar el misterioso cuarto maldito. Usó su espada a modo de palanca para desapegar las tablas y, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente sueltas, utilizó el saca clavos del martillo para quitar los mismos. Así, la puerta quedó lista para abrirse con la llave maestra. El soldado la extrajo de su bolsillo, tomó la zurda de Hinata y dejó el objeto en su palma.

—Te esperaré aquí mientras tú revisas esta habitación por tu cuenta —anunció tranquilamente.

—¿¡Por mi cuenta!? —gritó desesperada pese a las horas de la madrugada. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error se tapó la boca con su diestra, como si haciéndolo pudiera borrar lo recién vociferado.

—Será parte de tu entrenamiento. Una prueba para que aumentes tu valentía.

—Yo no entraré a ese camarote sola —se negó de manera tajante, algo que era poco común ella.

—Tú misma quisiste cambiar tu destino y yo te advertí que el camino para ser una guerrera era muy difícil, pero insististe una y otra vez, así que derrotar al miedo es un paso indispensable para que cumplas la meta que anhelas.

—P-pero...

—Vas a entrar o cortaré para siempre tu entrenamiento —amenazó mirándola directamente a los ojos —. Yo no pienso malgastar mi tiempo adiestrando a una cobarde.

—Sasuke, por favor —su semblante angustiado le daría mayor asidero a sus palabras —, haré cualquier otra cosa, lo que tú quieras lo cumpliré sin dudarlo, pero esto no. Estando sola me da mucho miedo presenciar algo como lo que vi hace tan poco.

—Ser un experto en combate no sólo tiene que ver con lo físico, sino también con lo psicológico. Si no eres capaz de dominar al miedo, del tipo que sea, nunca podrás defender a quienes quieres. Te paralizarás sin poder hacer nada. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Ella apretó sus labios en un gesto compungido. Comprobó que, tal como Ino se lo dijo en el puerto, Sasuke no daba compasión como maestro. Aunque le costaba admitirlo, sintió que en el fondo él tenía toda la razón: no podía dejarse atemorizar.

—¿Es realmente necesario? Pre-preferiría no tener que hacerlo. Podría ver otra cosa horrenda... —arguyó con voz vibrátil.

—Aunque no lo creas, hago esto por tu propio bien. La única forma de vencer el temor que hay en tu interior es atravesarlo de punta a punta; sólo entonces llegarás hacia alturas más altas. Esto es como enfrentar el miedo a cabalgar: si le temes a las caídas nunca podrás disfrutar de una. Lo mismo sucede con la noche: si siempre vivieras medrosa de su oscuridad, jamás tendrías el relajo necesario para deleitarte con la luna.

—Sé que tienes razón... —admitió la verdad que había en sus palabras —, pero recién vi algo tan horrible en cubierta. Todavía no me siento lista para enfrentar esto sola...

—Has superado cosas más difíciles, así que preparada estás de sobra —dijo con total seguridad —. Yo creo en ti, sé que puedes superar esta prueba. Si te considerara como alguien débil ni siquiera me lo plantearía. La verdadera fortaleza de una persona es su determinación y confío en que tú la tienes.

—Ay, Sasuke... agradezco mucho la fe que depositas en mí, p-pero yo no puedo hacer esto todavía —dijo con dolor por decepcionarlo —. Aunque te juro que lo haré en un par de días, así que no me dejes de entrenar, por favor.

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua, perdiendo la paciencia. Intentó ser lo más comprensivo posible, cosa que no podría hacer con nadie más, pero estaba claro que Hinata no daba el ancho.

—Muy bien, yo revisaré el camarote —vehemente, le quitó la llave con rudeza —. Me decepcionaste completamente, aunque después de todo eres mujer y por lo tanto una cobarde por naturaleza —sentenció duramente. Le quitó la mirada con inquina, clavándola en la cerradura. Justo cuando introduciría la llave a fin de abrir la puerta, sintió como la joven lo tomaba de la mano para detener su accionar.

—Te demostraré lo valiente que puede ser una mujer —tocada en su orgullo femenino, reunió el vigor necesario para enfrentar la siguiente prueba.

El general hizo un gesto de conformidad, regalándole una mirada aprobatoria. Comprobó que a veces el apoyo moral no servía para alentar al otro; a veces era mejor herir el orgullo para motivar.

—S-sólo dame un par de minutos para prepararme mentalmente. No voy a retractarme, pero por favor dame un poquito de tiempo. Necesito pensar qué voy a hacer en el caso de que vea algo siniestro allí dentro.

Uchiha no se hizo problemas, dando el asenso con un movimiento sutil de cabeza. La observó atentamente, teniendo claro que, si Hinata era capaz de superar esto, habría dado un paso enorme para eliminar sus miedos más profundos. Podía parecer una tortura psicológica, pero estaba seguro que ella se lo terminaría agradeciendo.

A ojos cerrados y luego de un sinfín de gestos angustiosos, Hinata respiró profundamente para aquietar sus erizados nervios. Inspiró por la nariz y exhaló por la boca. Si veía un espectro en ese camarote, intentaría pensar que alguna vez fue una mujer como ella, alguien que no deseaba hacerle ningún daño. Tal como antes lo dijo Sasuke, tener ese pavoroso aspecto no era algo intencional.

—Recuerda que las cosas siempre pueden ser peores —intervino él súbitamente, diciendo su lema de vida —. Da gracias que lo que viste en cubierta no fue una estantigua.

—¿Estantigua? —una vez lanzada su pregunta, abrió más sus ojos.

—Una procesión de fantasmas; una jauría de ellos.

Hinata tragó saliva de manera sonora al imaginar una manada de criaturas así de espantosas. Comprendió, entonces, que la frase favorita de Uchiha era indudablemente una gran verdad.

Acordándose de algo él desenganchó su cinturón, llevó su diestra a la parte trasera y extrajo uno de sus estiletes. Sin dilación lo puso en la mano libre de ella, la que no estaba sosteniendo la llave.

—Te hará sentir más segura —también pensó recordarle que en caso de cualquier emergencia, él estaría afuera del cuarto listo para entrar, mas prefirió guardárselo. Tendría mayor mérito si Hinata olvidaba que contaba con su ayuda.

—Gracias —miró el arma, tomando con fuerza su empuñadura.

Sasuke la tomó del costado de los hombros para infundirle valor. —Sé que eres fuerte, Hinata, por lo cual tengo la absoluta seguridad que saldrás victoriosa de esta prueba.

Ella, dando un gran suspiro que pareció corporificar sus pulmones en el ambiente, lo miró sin saber si amarlo u odiarlo.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Sasuke. E-en el fondo sé que tienes razón, que debo enfrentar mi miedo...

Él asintió; inexpresivo por fuera, pero orgulloso de ella por dentro.

Mirando el número «44» del camarote, Hinata apretó sus labios en un gesto nervioso. Se dispuso a usar la llave en la cerradura, pero la sintió tan fangosa en sus dedos que se le cayó al suelo. Seguramente su propia transpiración había causado tal cosa. Agachándose a recogerla la sostuvo con más firmeza esta vez, la introdujo en el lugar que le correspondía, mas algo muy extraño sucedió: en cuanto giró apenas un centímetro la llave, la puerta comenzó a abrirse sola al tiempo que pronunciaba un preocupante e inconfundible chirrido de desgaste. A través de aquel sonido plañidero, las bisagras gritaron lo herrumbrosas que estaban. Empero, aquello era un detalle menor en comparación a lo realmente sorprendente: la puerta se había abierto prácticamente sola. Como si el mismo camarote tuviera un alma y la estuviera invitando a entrar...

De manera inexorable, Hinata dio dos pasos atrás cautelosamente. Preocupadísima, miró a Sasuke para ver si él también compartía su extrañeza, pero no era así. Se veía tan sobrio como siempre.

—Tranquila, la puerta está floja porque las bisagras están oxidadas —fue su racional explicación.

Ella hubiese querido estar de acuerdo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, pero no podía. La pareció una interpretación rebuscada a lo recién visto. Dudó si entrar o decepcionar definitivamente a Sasuke; dubitó durante incontables segundos. Su instinto le rogaba que no avanzara ni un solo paso. De hecho, si no fuese porque el guerrero la estaba poniendo a prueba, que de esto dependía su futuro entrenamiento, no habría entrado jamás. La sórdida oscuridad interior que el camarote albergaba en su interior, realmente asustaba.

Dio un par de temblorosos pasos hacia delante y el tóxico presentimiento que desconfiguró los latidos de su corazón no le dejó lugar a ninguna duda: dentro de ese camarote había algo tétrico que estaba deseando su ingreso, que la instaba a adentrarse por algún motivo espeluznante...

Para su tremendo horror, Hinata muy pronto descubriría lo que allí habitaba...

* * *

Kiba había luchado con todo su cuerpo y alma para salvar a Hanabi, intentando por todos los medios convertir lo imposible en posible. La batalla que dio fue honrosa, temeraria e impertérrita, soportando los embates de Kakuzu por más de siete minutos, algo que poquísimos en el mundo conseguirían. Sin embargo, comprobó en carne propia que los guerreros de las fuerzas especiales eran semidioses más que seres humanos. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad real de vencer a su adversario, quien consiguió desarmarlo al cortarle el meñique diestro. Aunque la intención original del esclavizador fue cercenarle ambas manos, Kiba fue lo suficientemente rápido para evadir el lacerante golpe, aunque pagando el costo de perder su dedo en totalidad. Un segundo después de aquello, el FE, desde el ángulo preciso, esgrimió un potente mandoble contra la hoja enemiga, torciendo las muñecas de Inuzuka y obligándolo a soltar su arma inevitablemente. En ese momento, Kakuzu pateó el arma para lanzarla muy lejos. No conforme con derrotar a su contendiente, le dio múltiples patadas que le rompieron las dos costillas inferiores. El terrible aullido óseo de ambas se escuchó plenamente en el ambiente.

Hanabi, ya esposada con las manos en la espalda y sujeta ferozmente de los hombros por un soldado, gritaba para que el energúmeno coronel detuviera la terrible tortura. Sus cuerdas vocales ya estaban desgarradas y sus retinas le escocían de tanto llorar.

El gran amigo de Hinata escupía sangre a borbotones, mientras la respiración se le dificultaba a cada segundo. Tuvo la sensación que el peso de su cuerpo se incrementó varias veces, como si la gravedad del planeta hubiese aumentado de repente. El descomunal dolor le hizo comprender que lo que estaba viviendo no era una pesadilla, sino la cruel realidad. Sin embargo, ahora en nada le importaba el sufrimiento físico; lo único que ansiaba era salvar a esa niña que estuvo protegiendo durante siete semanas y al can que había marcado su vida con infinita alegría. Entre asmáticos respiros, la única alternativa que le quedaba era suplicar por las vidas de quienes tanto quería. El honor no significaba nada si a cambio podía salvarlos. Arrastrándose a duras penas hasta llegar con ellos, los abrazó desesperadamente.

—Mátame a mí... p-pero deja que Hanabi y mi perro se vayan. ¡Te lo ruego!

Kakuzu gesticuló de una forma que desprendió severa vileza.

—Morirás lamentando tu falta de fuerza, sabiendo que no fuiste capaz de proteger a quienes quieres. Todo lo que le pasará a esa mocosa y a tu can será únicamente culpa tuya. A ese roñoso animal lo torturaré hasta la muerte y esa niña será gozada por el rey Danzo durante el resto de sus días. Recuérdalo por siempre en el otro mundo —rió con maldad al igual que la soldadesca también lo hizo. Luego hizo un gesto para que el esbirro que apresaba a Hanabi la alejara un par de pasos, puesto que el remate sería sanguinario —. ¡Ahora muere! —la afilada espada se alzó hasta el tope para decapitarlo desde la espalda.

—¡Kiba!

Desesperada hasta alcanzar una demencia de dolor, Hanabi vio por encima del hombro de su amigo como la espada se movía a fin de cortarle la cabeza. Las redes del tiempo se dilataron hasta tocar el infinito; toda la acción sucedía en una atroz cámara lenta. Su capacidad cerebral aumentó de tal manera que los múltiples recuerdos que vivió junto a él, afloraron durante un lapso que abarcó menos de un segundo. Kiba no tenía que morir por protegerla; él nunca debería dar su vida por ella. Extrayendo todas las fuerzas que tiene, intenta deshacerse del vil agarre que la sostiene; quiere saltar sobre su amigo y ser ella la asesinada. Empero, la fuerza del esbirro de Kakuzu le impidió cualquier movimiento. Entonces, mientras la espada seguía viajando para descabezar a su objetivo, un espantoso grito de impotencia hizo eco por toda la llanura. Fue un alarido tan psicodélico e inexplicable que, de tener el suficiente tiempo para pensarlo, todos los allí presentes habrían creído que esa chica nunca más volvería a hablar porque desintegró sus cuerdas vocales.

* * *

_La extensa guerra terminó con el asalto final que destruyó la ciudad capital. El tremendo caos resultante había separado miles de familias que, nadando o cruzando el río en botes, ansiaban escapar y reanudar sus vidas más allá de la frontera. Hanabi, gracias a ir sobre la espalda de Kiba, logró burlar la muerte atravesando el caudaloso afluente antes que despiadados soldados o esclavistas les dieran caza. Akamaru, tan buen nadador como su amo, también consiguió escapar. Tras salvarse, se abocaron durante varios días a recorrer diferentes pueblos en busca de sus familiares, pero no consiguieron llenar sus expectativas con felicidad. Aquello envenenó sus almas con la siempre angustiosa incertidumbre. Por lo mismo, tras meditarlo concienzudamente, los dos decidieron volver por el río, aunque esta vez por el norte, en donde la corriente se volvía menos torrentosa y permitía nadar sin correr riesgos de ahogamiento. Descubrirían qué sucedió realmente con sus parientes; intentarían rescatarlos si habían caído en calidad de esclavos o confirmarían sus muertes para poder seguir sus vidas definitivamente. _

_En horas vespertinas y a orillas de un tranquilo arroyo rodeado de montañas y coníferas, tanto el joven adulto como la recién adolescente buscaban objetos combustibles que pudieran arder con facilidad. De un brazado, Kiba cogió un conjunto de hojas y ramajes que cumplirían tal labor. Escudriñando con más paciencia, Hanabi seleccionó las ramas que parecían más secas, separándolas de las hojas. Por fortuna habían conseguido cerillas entre las múltiples ruinas que antes fueron casas, por lo que no debían sortear la dificultad de crear fuego como en los tiempos prehistóricos, es decir, friccionando la madera durante incontables minutos o inclusive horas. No sólo fósforos habían encontrado: también frazadas, mochilas, sacos de dormir, ropajes, cubiertos, ollas y otras cosas que les servirían para sobrevivir a la crudeza de la intemperie. A fin de evitar un accidental incendio hicieron la fogata sobre el tapiz de arena ribereña, alejándola del enjambre de pinos. Y para evadir que alguien los descubriera, la posicionaron tras la montaña más alta e imponente, quien serviría para ocultar el humo y la luminosidad. Ser precavidos era una rogativa, pero lo cierto era que no habían visto soldados por ningún lado, dado que los mismos abandonaron estos desolados parajes en cuanto la guerra concluyó. _

—_¿Por qué dices que tienes dieciocho años? Con suerte alcanzas los doce, si es que llegas —señaló Inuzuka, quien asaba lo mejor que podía los jugosos trozos de un conejo cazado hacía poco. _

_Frente a él, sentada sobre una mullida manta, con las piernas estiradas y manos atrás sosteniendo su espalda, la niña de ojos albinos lo miró con desaprobación._

—_¿Por qué no me crees que tenga dieciocho?_

_Kiba no quiso ser tan directo, pero era evidente que a Hanabi le faltaban dos grandes razones para ser considerada como una mujer._

—_Te falta desarrollarte todavía._

—_¿Lo dices por mis pechos pequeños, verdad? —dijo clavándole la mirada —. Que sea hermana de Hinata no significa que deba salir tan voluminosa como ella._

_Kiba se sonrojó un poco. Hanabi solía ser demasiado directa, incluso para una mujer adulta._

—_Mira, niñita, no voy a discutir contigo sobre el tamaño de tus senos, pero es evidente que una chica de dieciocho años está más crecida que tú._

_Ella no se molestó, al contrario, sonrió con presuntuosa suficiencia. —Mi edad psicológica supera con creces a la de mi cuerpo. Mentalmente soy más madura que cualquier chica de dieciocho, de veinte o veinticinco. Físicamente puede que todavía no lo sea, pero mentalmente ya soy toda una mujer —terminó su afirmación sonriendo orgullosamente._

—_Todavía te falta mucho para considerarte una mujer de verdad. Sólo eres una mocosa agrandada —se burló, provocándola._

—_Te frustra que ya sea mucho más madura que tú, ¿verdad? —continuó el mismo tono burlesco usado por él —. Los hombres en realidad nunca maduran, siguen siendo irresponsables por siempre —remató pronunciando todavía más la curva yacente en sus labios._

—_Claro, señorita adulta —se mofó con una media sonrisa —, seguramente es un acto muy maduro decir que tienes dieciocho en vez de tu edad real._

_Hanabi se mordió la lengua al sentir el golpe de nocaut. _

—_Ay, te odio, pero mi madurez me obliga a reconocer que tu último argumento fue bueno —dicho esto, miró como Akamaru se paseaba alegremente a orillas del arroyo intentando atrapar algún pez._

_Él rió. —A mí me encantaría volver a tener tu edad. No sé porque te empeñas en querer tener dieciocho y madurar antes de tiempo. Ser una niña no es tan malo, ¿o sí?_

—_Es un asunto de orgullo, Kiba —alzó su mentón —. Ya hablando en serio —su rostro adquirió un cariz gravedoso, acorde a su última frase —, agradezco mucho que me estés protegiendo, pero no quiero que me veas como una niña indefensa; tampoco debes sentir que es tu obligación cuidarme porque soy sólo una jovencita. Lo que menos deseo es que arriesgues tu vida por mí._

—_¿Qué clase de hombre sería si abandonara una niña a su suerte? _

—_Kiba, no soy una niña. _

—_Sí lo eres —afirmado esto, giró uno de los pinchos para asar del otro lado la carne conejuna._

_Ella chistó. —Ya me siento una mujer, puedo defenderme por mí misma. En serio, no soy una chiquilla que necesita ser protegida. No me gusta sentirme una carga para ti. Si quieres irte por tu cuenta puedes hacerlo, no es tu obligación permanecer a mi lado._

—_Si no lo hiciera, entonces nunca podría perdonármelo. Hinata era mi mejor amiga —dijo con un suspiro pesaroso, recordándola melancólicamente —, así que por honor a ella te cuido._

_La menor de los Hyuga permaneció con sus labios sellados, contemplando el vasto horizonte de árboles, helechos y musgos al otro lado del arroyo. Diez segundos después, abrió su cantimplora y con su contenido alivió la sequedad que había brotado en su garganta._

—_Supongo que debería darte las gracias, pero si lo haces sólo por ella entonces no lo haré._

—_También lo hago por ti, evidentemente. A veces eres insoportable, pero supongo que es por tu edad. Todos pasamos por esos años problemáticos y rebeldes._

—_Ay... ¿siempre eres tan fastidioso? —rezongó formando un puchero._

_Kiba sonrió. Luego se fijó atentamente en la carne, comprobando que estaba en su mejor punto de cocción. Desde su mochila extrajo un par de platos y cubiertos, rebanó los solomillos como también los muslos, y los que se veían más apetitosos se los ofreció a su compañera. _

—_¡Eh, Akamaru! ¡Ven a comer, amigo! —ya correctamente desollado, le ofreció un segundo conejo que estaba crudo, dado que al can no le gustaba la carne asada o cocida. _

_Cesaron de hablar, pues la chiquilla le había enfatizado que hacerlo mientras se comía era falta de educación. Como Kiba era un hombre muy práctico y silvestre, le respondía que no hacía falta ser civilizado cuando eran rodeados sólo por bosques y praderas. Sin embargo, aceptando que Hanabi había sido criada de manera muy distinta a la de él, decidió comportarse educadamente durante estos últimos días._

_Una vez terminada la opípara cena, la jovencita comentaría algo que desembocaría en algo inesperado._

—_Ojalá pudiera convertirme en una guerrera —añoró algo que sólo emergió como un sueño fantasioso, una ilusión imposible de cumplir._

_A las palabras recién dichas, Inuzuka la examinó como si jamás la hubiera visto antes. Estaba reflexionando al respecto. En cuanto llegó a una conclusión, decidió compartirle algo muy importante._

—_Aunque te parezca increíble, en el ejército enemigo hay una mujer soldado._

—_¿Una mujer soldado? —repitió muy sorprendida._

—_Sí; es una rubia tan letal que incluso logró entrar a las Fuerzas Especiales —a lo dicho, Hanabi separó todavía más sus largas pestañas —. Yo nunca luché contra ella, pero sé que derrotó y asesinó a un sinfín de guerreros. Se cuenta que es una diabla jodidamente rápida, incluso más que un rayo. También se rumora que fue entrenada por el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha._

_Hanabi abrió la boca, necesitando varios segundos para anular su asombro. —¿Entrenada por Sasuke? —preguntó sin poder créerselo —. Pero yo nunca supe nada acerca de una mujer guerrera —acotó, incrédula._

—_En nuestro país no se hablaba de ella porque era un mal ejemplo. Una mujer militar es contranatural. Ustedes se ven mucho más lindas cuando hacen las cosas para las que nacieron: cocinar, fregar platos, lavar ropa y trapear el piso. _

—_Pedazo de cerdo machista. Para que lo sepas, el mundo va mal precisamente porque lo gobiernan los hombres._

—_Si al mundo lo rigieran las mujeres sería un caos total porque les falta carácter y fuerza para liderar. Suelen ser muy blandas e inseguras; Hinata era el mejor ejemplo de eso._

_Se enfrascaron en una guerra de sexos que tuvo intervalos de seriedad y otros de jocosidad, hasta que finalmente firmaron la paz como buenos amigos. Fue entonces que Hanabi, parcialmente abstraída, retomó el tema anterior._

—_Si hay una mujer soldado... —dijo pensando en aquella blonda que de inmediato le resultó un ejemplo a seguir —, eso significa que yo también podría serlo. Soy una Hyuga —inundada de orgullo, recordó su linaje —, así que podría convertirme en una guerrera —con sus perlas iluminándose, miró al hombre que la protegía —. ¿No podrías entrenarme, Kiba?_

_Él la miró con sorpresa para luego analizar su propuesta. La meditó en forma meticulosa durante poco más de cincuenta segundos, que Hanabi respetó en silencio._

—_Pues podría entrenarte para ser una arquera. Es mucho más fácil que ser una espadachín, así que si tienes puntería podrías ser buena en ello. ¿Pero por qué quieres aprender las artes bélicas?_

—_Quiero matar a Sasuke Uchiha._

_Los leños en la fogata crepitaron, lanzando llamativas pavesas que danzaron por el aire. Tanto el adulto como la niña siguieron los errabundos movimientos consiguientes._

—_Ni en un millón de intentos podrías. Ni siquiera Naruto, con lo increíblemente fuerte que era, lo consiguió. Me molesta admitirlo, pero Sasuke es prácticamente invencible; un dios caminando entre hombres. Sólo un batallón rodeándolo podría matarlo, aunque de todos modos nunca se dejaría atrapar así. Nosotros le tendimos muchas trampas y el maldito jamás cayó en ninguna —apretó sus puños y dientes con frustración —. Naruto murió por tener un gran corazón, por querer ayudar a sus amigos. En cambio Uchiha es frío, analítico, implacable con el prójimo y mucho más inteligente que él —Kiba pensó que había terminado de hablar, pero recordó algo que puntualizaría ahora —. Aunque en realidad cualquiera era más inteligente que Naruto, hasta una mosca con deficiencia mental —se rió con ganas._

_Contagiada por él, Hanabi dio una risotada. Luego agregó: —A mi hermana le gustaba él, tartamudeaba más de la cuenta cuando lo tenía cerca —dijo con nostalgia brotando. _

—_Lo sé muy bien, pero a Naruto lo traía loco una chica que se llamaba Sakura. No tenía ojos para nadie más que para ella. _

_Dando un breve suspiro, la menor paseó su vista por el espectro de colores que irradiaba la fogata. —He escuchado que el amor enceguece... ¿eso es verdad? _

—_No tengo idea porque nunca me he enamorado, pero supongo que así pasa —se rascó la cabeza con el índice, pensativo. Cuando volvió en sí, señaló algo. —Y de todas formas no deberías preocuparte por esos asuntos; todavía eres muy niña._

—_¡Qué no soy una niña! —hizo un berrinche mientras pataleó tal como lo haría una infante._

_Kiba lanzó una carcajada._

—_Argh, eres insoportable —le sacó la lengua y le quitó la mirada. Recogió un pedruzco y lo lanzó contra el cauce como una forma de liberar frustración. La piedra rebotó sólo una vez antes de hundirse._

—_Pues tú también eres inaguantable —precisó, risueño._

_El varón se dirigió hacia el curso de agua, llenó una pequeña olla con más líquido y la puso a hervir para servirse unas infusiones de té caliente. Como efecto colateral también mataría a los microbios, aunque en ningún caso fue su intención hacerlo, pues, salvo teorías de algunos eruditos, todavía no se descubrían. _

—_Regresando al asunto de Sasuke —dijo Hanabi en cuanto Kiba volvió a su lado —, pienso que hasta los demonios poseen un punto débil. Tiene que dormir, salir a comprar víveres, estar desatento en alguna ocasión, en algún momento estará vulnerable para comerse un flechazo furtivo. Quiero vengarme de él y matarlo en un descuido. Sé que si me entrenas a conciencia podría hacerlo. _

_Se hizo un prolongado silencio, ambos pensativos respecto a las posibilidades reales de matar a alguien como Uchiha. Era duro aceptarlo, pero asomaba como algo casi imposible; un guerrero como él jamás bajaba la guardia. Finalmente Hanabi insistió en su pedido de ser entrenada, a lo cual Kiba respondió lo siguiente:_

—_Te adiestraré sólo si me dices tu edad real._

—_Eres un estafador... —gruñó a la vez que, a modo de protesta, alzaba sus manos de manera teatral._

—_O me la dices o nada._

_La jovencita frunció sus labios. —Te daré una pista, un rango de edad que oscilará entre tres años, así que confórmate con eso._

_Él lo pensó detenidamente. No era lo que realmente deseaba, pero después de todo sería divertido seguir adivinando._

—_Está bien, acepto._

—_Tengo más de once años, pero menos de dieciséis._

—_¿Entre doce y quince? —dijo ladeando su cabeza un poco —. Pues yo pensé que tenías cinco añitos._

—_Qué gracioso, Kiba —remarcando todavía más su ironía, sus ojos se movieron en un círculo—. ¿Entonces me entrenarás? —agregó unos segundos después, dudosa._

—_Lo haré para que puedas defenderte por ti misma. Eres una Hyuga, así que debes tener talento innato._

—_Muchas gracias —dijo jubilosa, aunque rápidamente ansió algo más —. ¿También me ayudarás a matar a Sasuke, verdad? Tú podrías distraerlo mientras yo le clavo algunas flechas desde una posición estratégica, pero no apuntaré a puntos vitales porque quiero que sufra antes de morir._

_Kiba leyó perfectamente en sus ojos albinos el deseo de venganza, aunque no la criticaría por ello. De hecho, era algo muy natural. Pensó en poner objeciones, puesto que, incluso en un ataque sorpresa, enfrentar al guerrero más fuerte asomaba como algo demasiado peligroso. Sin embargo, como la vio tan motivada decidió seguirle la corriente por ahora. Ya habría tiempo para retractarse o seguir adelante cuando el momento definitorio arribase._

—_Si tenemos la oportunidad de matarlo, entonces acabaremos con Sasuke Uchiha._

—_Lo mataré aunque sea lo último que haga —dijo enardecida —. Por mi familia, por Hinata, por mi papá, por Neji... juro que el bastardo de Uchiha pagará por todos sus crímenes._

_Mirándola, él congeló un expresivo rictus de asombro. Ese nivel de determinación no era común entre mujeres adultas y mucho menos en una jovencita que se zambullía entre la pubertad y la adolescencia. No tuvo duda alguna de que Hanabi era una chiquilla muy especial. Queriendo relajar el ambiente que se había tornado algo sombrío, observó si su compañero peliblanco había terminado de comer; constatando que así era, lo llamó para darle alegres caricias. Entonces a Hanabi se le borraron las ansias de venganza, cambiándola por radiante estima. Cuando el amigable animal se echó sobre su espalda, dejando la panza libre para recibir afecto, ella se sacó el zapato derecho y, con una brillante sonrisa de por medio, lo acarició moviendo su pie en círculos. Miró al guerrero, quien en ese momento mimaba las largas orejas de su amigo. Fue entonces que a la niña, de la nada, le llegó una emoción completamente ignota. Él no tenía ningún deber hacia ella y no compartían lazos sanguíneos, pero no había dudado un segundo en cargársela en la espalda y cruzar el caudaloso río para salvarla. Como si aquello fuese poco, ahora mismo se esmeraba en protegerla con todas sus fuerzas._

—_Kiba... _

_En primer lugar él respondió volviendo su faz interrogativa; luego lo hizo de manera verbal. —¿Qué pasa?_

—_Aunque seas un tonto... gracias por cuidarme._

—_De nada, pequeña. Akamaru y yo te protegeremos cueste lo que cueste, incluso con nuestras vidas si es necesario. Eso no lo dudes._

* * *

Psicodélicos gritos de espanto ondulaban por el aire, propagándose a una velocidad bestial por cada rincón del sórdido ambiente. De súbito, a macabros chorros, la sangre se vierte escandalosamente para teñirlo todo de palpitante rojo. Rodando por el suelo, la cabeza recién decapitada avanzó un par de metros hasta que detuvo su trayecto cuando perdió la inercia, aunque todavía balanceándose sobre sí misma antes de congelar todo movimiento. Los ojos abiertos, inyectados de abrumador dolor, miraron a Hanabi antes de sumergirse en el vacío insondable de la muerte. Un segundo después de ello, el cuerpo sin testa colisionó contra el piso agitando sus extremidades espasmódicamente, como si no pudiera asimilar lo fatal de su destino. La escena fue mórbida, pero la niña dejó de gritar en cuanto el vil hombre que la apresaba dejó de sostenerla. El occiso había sido él, no Kiba. No su amigo.

Gracias a sus impresionantes reflejos, Kakuzu no compartió el mismo destino que su subordinado, pero la desconocida y ensangrentada espada atacante pasó a centímetros de su cuello, esparciendo contra la piel cervical el líquido vital del descabezado. Milisegundos más tarde, como recién dándose cuenta que también habían muerto, dos soldados más cayeron a espaldas de quien llegó de súbito, en la retaguardia que impedía el escape de las víctimas. Por la rapidez inhumana en que todo había sucedido, el resto de guerreros que acompañaban al esclavista sólo se limitaron a mirar espantados, sin entender aún lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tanto Hanabi como Kiba alzaron sus miradas y, al constatar quien tenian por delante, abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—Escorias como ustedes no merecen llamarse hombres —furibundo, el letal guerrero adoptó su posición de combate alzando su única espada con la diestra —. Un verdadero hombre nunca dañaría personas desarmadas, mucho menos raptaría a una niña.

—¡Es imposible! —clamó uno de los cazadores, reconociendo claramente al sujeto.

Kakuzu no podía creer lo que veía, mientras los nervios de los soldados rasos se ponían de punta inexorablemente. Aunque no eran guerreros de élite, igualmente estaban altamente entrenados. Se trataba de militares que prácticamente no conocían el miedo, pero precisamente enfrente estaba ese tono de voz inconfundible, esa estampa orgullosa, ese traje distintivo, esos singulares cabellos ondeando al viento.

—¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Muerto! —uno de los hombres gritó completamente desesperado, dando instintivos pasos hacia atrás. En su mirada se reflejaba perfectamente el pavor de que sus palabras fuesen erróneas.

No se trataba de un espectro, no se trataba de un alma en pena, era algo mucho peor porque continuaba con vida. Por delante, tenían al único guerrero capaz de combatir de igual a igual contra el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Debido a ello, sin poder evitarlo, el terror atravesó columnas como fulminantes relámpagos.

Naruto Uzumaki seguía vivo... ¡Vivo!

* * *

_Continuará._


	21. Capítulo Vigésimo primero

_¡Hola! Espero que ustedes y sus mascotas estén muy bien (aunque creo que ellas, salvo excepciones muy raras, no pueden adquirir el Covid-19). En el capítulo anterior no puse notas así que aprovecharé de hacerlo ahora. La idea de Hanabi guerrera se me ocurrio gracias al review de DM13 para el capitulo 16, en que me decía que le gustaría verla luchando. Me pareció una gran idea, asi que la tomé enseguida. Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia DM13, los créditos van totalmente para ti._

_Respecto a Naruto lo manejaré del mismo modo que a Sakura, haciéndolo más maduro que en la serie. Por supuesto, seguirá siendo despistado pero creo que no hasta el punto de caer en la estupidez xD_

_Por cierto he estado viendo clips en youtube para recordar cosas de la serie y vi que Akamaru tenía un tamaño más grande que el de un león y que Kiba hasta cabalgaba en su lomo. En este fic será un perro grande, pero no así de gigante._

_También me han llegado algunos comentarios sobre el vocabulario que uso y me alegra ver que no resulta una molestia; siempre trato de meter palabras más o menos desconocidas sin que entorpezca la lectura, pero de todas formas iré agregando un vocabulario en cada capítulo para esos vocablos. Las definiciones estarán sacadas de la RAE y sólo plasmaré la que usaré yo, ya que muchas palabras tienen más de un significado (como por ejemplo la palabra coger :P)._

_Allende: Más allá de._

_Alazán: Dicho especialmente de una caballería: De color alazán. _

_Boquear: Abrir la boca._

_Boquituerta: Que tiene torcida la boca._

_Mefítico: Dícese del aire o gas que, al respirarse, puede ser perjudicial._

_Apulgarar: Hacer fuerza con el dedo pulgar._

_Caridoliente: Que manifiesta dolor en el semblante._

_Fenecer: Morir._

_Terrífico: Terrorífico._

_Tremebundo: Espantable, horrendo, que hace temblar._

_Vacuo: Vacío, falto de contenido._

_Vacuidad: Cualidad de vacuo._

_Desasir: Soltar, desprender lo asido._

_Aquilino: Aguileño. _

_Contumacia: Tenacidad y dureza en mantener un error._

_Engolar: Dar resonancia gutural a la voz._

_Finta (Respecto a la esgrima): Amago de golpe que se hace para engañar al contrario, que acude a pararlo. _

_Fintar/Fintear: Hacer fintas. _

_Eviterno: Que, habiendo comenzado en el tiempo, no tendrá fin._

_Amativo: Propenso a amar._

_Sin más que agregar espero que les agrade este capítulo =]_

* * *

_Naruto estaba boca abajo, extendido e inmovilizado; su zurda, desde el dorso, había sido atravesada por un estilete, el cual la clavó firmemente al suelo. Su diestra, entretanto, estaba siendo pisoteada por el pie izquierdo de Sasuke Uchiha. La espada principal de su enemigo se posaba en su cabeza, listo para darle la estocada de gracia. El larguísimo duelo mortal entre los dos guerreros más fuertes había sido ganado por el de ojos azabaches, mientras Uzumaki apretaba los dientes relleno de horrible frustración. Cualquiera que hubiese presenciado el terrible combate, se habría convencido genuinamente que los dos no eran seres humanos sino dioses de la guerra. La rapidez de sus estocadas era demoníaca y la fuerza impuesta en cada una era todavía peor. Ambos se habían herido en el pecho con la misma profundidad, muestra, una vez más, de la equivalencia de uno respecto al otro. Tajeados ambos, pasaron de luchar con dos espadas a utilizar una sola. Necesitaban lanzar mandobles para finiquitar al rival antes que el cansancio producido por la perdida de sangre los hiciera sucumbir, teniendo que dejar inconcluso el combate. La última vez que se habían enfrentado alcanzaron una fatiga tan extrema que ni siquiera eran capaces de dar un solo paso y ninguno quería que la historia se repitiera. Unos minutos después, el arma principal del rubio fue rota en dos por un fulminante golpe que intentó bloquear. Probablemente, aunque sólo fuera una diferencia de nivel microscópico, el acero forjado de Sasuke era de mejor calidad. Uzumaki adoraba su espada, pero le había fallado en el momento en que más la necesitaba, en el instante decisivo. En cuanto fue quebrada, el duelo fue perdido a velocidad de relámpago; ni siquiera alcanzó a tomar su arma secundaria o los estiletes que él también portaba. Su enemigo de negros ojos atravesó su hombro izquierdo a la altura de la axila para luego darle un puñetazo a la boca del estómago, golpe que lo inclinó hacia delante. Al instante cayó de bruces por un tirón a su brazo, mientras su zurda fue clavada al suelo y la diestra inmovilizada con un terrible pisotón. El sufrimiento físico era intenso, pero completamente soportable. Lo que no podía resistir era el dolor de perder ante Uchiha, de no completar la justicia que tanto ansiaba. Había sido derrotado. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era encarar la muerte con la frente en alto y mirando furiosamente a su gran rival. Ansiando la estocada de gracia esperó sin miedo el final de su vida, aunque pidiéndole perdón a todos los suyos por haberles fallado. _

—_Soy y seré el guerrero más fuerte de todos —espetó Sasuke con la soberbia que otorgaba su victoria. La fulgurosa adrenalina y el éxtasis del triunfo corría a toda potencia por su cuerpo, lo cual opacaba completamente el dolor yacente en su pecho —. Incluso me he dado el lujo de capturarte con vida —restregó la humillación sometida._

_El de ojos azules ardió en rabia, apretando sus dientes como si quisiera triturar una piedra con ellos. —Ganaste sólo porque mi espada se rompió, maldito._

—_Los perdedores siempre buscan excusas. No es culpa mía que mi espada sea mejor que la tuya. _

_Pese al dolor, Naruto hizo un nuevo y conmovedor esfuerzo para liberarse, pero constató que era completamente imposible conseguirlo. Uchiha, entretanto, se sacó la camiseta, la desgajó con su estilete secundario y preparó un vendaje para la gran herida que había en su pecho. La adrenalina que todavía corría por sus venas, sumado a su gran resistencia al dolor, ni siquiera le estaban haciendo sentir la gravedad real de su lesión, pero tenía claro que le esperaba un largo viaje de retorno a su hogar, el cual podría empeorar su estado._

—_Mátame de una vez —exigió alzando su voz; no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando el amargo sabor de la humillación. Ser capturado vivo era lo peor que podía pasarle a un guerrero honorable. Sin embargo, para su gran pesar, Uchiha clavó la espada a un lado de su cabeza; aquello lo indignó todavía más de lo que ya estaba —. Sabes muy bien que recibir piedad del enemigo es la peor afrenta de todas. La muerte es mucho mejor que vivir masticando el amargo sabor de la derrota —dijo mirando a su émulo con supremo desdén —. Si tienes honor mátame ya —exigió vehemente._

—_Voy a acabar con Danzo y sus hombres —le informó oscureciendo su voz —. Los haré pedazos —a lo dicho, el rubio abrió mucho sus ojos —. Sin embargo, ni siquiera yo podría derrotar a todos los Élite estando solo. Tú serías un gran aliado._

_El de ojos azules creyó que había escuchado mal, pero al ver la total seriedad yacente en la cara del pelinegro entendió que su oferta era legítima. Buscando razones que sustentaran algo así de extraño, llegó a la conclusión que espetaría ahora._

—_¿Quieres convertirte en rey? ¿Crees que te ayudaría a cambiar un tirano por otro?_

—_En nada me interesa el trono. Es por venganza._

—_¿Venganza?_

—_Así es. _

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó comprimiendo el entrecejo._

—_El motivo no te incumbe. _

_Naruto ni siquiera necesitó pensar la propuesta; su respuesta llegó un segundo después._

—_Yo nunca me aliaré contigo; jamás lucharía junto al hombre que mató a varios de mis amigos, destruyó mi nación y torturó a muchas de sus víctimas. Prefiero cien veces la muerte antes que pelear junto a ti._

_Uchiha no se sorprendió; lo asombroso hubiese sido que le dijese otra cosa. —Entiendo perfectamente que tienes tu orgullo, pero piénsalo mejor. Una vez que liquidemos a Danzo te daré otra oportunidad para asesinarme en un nuevo enfrentamiento. Podrías cumplir lo que tanto anhelas: vengar a tus compatriotas, amigos y camaradas._

—_Yo no quiero venganza, quiero justicia._

—_Llámalo como corresponde: venganza. No uses eufemismos conmigo._

—_Te lo repito: yo no quiero venganza, quiero justicia._

—_No discutiré de semántica; si consideras justicia o venganza tu modo de actuar me importa un carajo. A fin de cuentas lo que buscas es matarme, así que el efecto es el mismo —Naruto no replicó, pues quedó pensando en la afirmación hecha por Sasuke; ¿cuál era la diferencia exacta entre venganza y justicia? —. Si realmente quieres acabar conmigo —prosiguió el pelinegro —, entonces seamos aliados antes; matemos a Danzo y sus hombres —dijo cerrando su puño con furia, cosa que el rubio notó._

_El silencio se prolongó durante muchos segundos, puesto que aliarse al cruel hombre que tenía enfrente era algo muy complicado de aceptar. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que la propuesta era provechosa. Podría finalizar las tiranías del malvado Shimura, para después obtener un nuevo duelo contra su archienemigo. _

_Sasuke sintió una dolorosa puntada en su pecho, el cual, pese a lo apretado del vendaje, seguía derramando gotas de sangre. Por lo mismo, no seguiría esperando por una respuesta. _

—_No tengo toda la noche, así que elige de una vez: muere ahora o enfrentémonos de nuevo tras matar a Danzo._

_El blondo tensó sus mandíbulas. —¿De verdad crees que podrás derrotarme nuevamente? Sólo la resistencia de mi espada provocó que ganaras este duelo. Te estás arriesgando a morir, Sasuke, porque yo no tendré compasión. Si acepto tu propuesta, en nuestro próximo combate te mataré cueste lo que cueste. Eso te lo juro. Y Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumple su palabra, de veras._

_Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa desafiante. —La muerte no es algo que me preocupe; de hecho, muchas veces la he ansiado. Nuestro próximo duelo decidirá quién vive y quién muere._

_Quien era unos centímetros más bajo quedó sorprendido por la afirmación de ansiar fallecer. ¿Qué razón tendría para ello? No se permitió pensar en tal asunto, ya que después de todo no le concernía. Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una infinidad de segundos, dio su respuesta._

—_Está bien, maldito, ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, así que te ayudaré a exterminar al rey y a las FE. Después obtendré mi revancha, la cual te juro que perderás._

_Uchiha dejó de pisotear la diestra y se agachó a fin de extraer el estilete que había clavado en la zurda. Lo removió de un solo tirón, pues de manera lenta podría haber afectado más nervios._

—_En dos o tres semanas lanzaremos el ataque —anunció mientras guardaba su ensangrentada arma en el cinturón._

_A lo dicho, Naruto se puso de pie mientras observaba cuán grande era la herida en su mano. Por suerte había sido infligida con un estilete, los cuales poseían la hoja muy fina, de modo que no tardaría mucho en sanar. Comprobó también que su hombro no tenía dañado el hueso, lo cual significaba que su enemigo tuvo cuidado de no dejarlo fuera de combate por más de dos semanas. En cambio, sanar una fractura le habría tomado un par de meses aproximadamente. De súbito, sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho y apretó los dientes. Eso le hizo recordar que Sasuke tenía una herida de proporción similar, por lo que dirigió sus ojos hacia su vendaje. Pese a éste, parecía seguir sangrando igual que él. No quería que le pasara un percance, pues lo que más ansiaba era matarlo en batalla. A virtud de ello le hizo un ofrecimiento._

—_Esa herida es tan grave como la mía —señaló Uzumaki, indicándole el tórax —. Si no me equivoco, son dos horas y media cabalgando hasta tu hogar y perderás sangre inevitablemente. En una hacienda que está a cuarenta minutos hay un médico muy amable que puede suturarte. Yo acudiré con él._

—_Sutúrate tú porque esto no es nada para mí. Yo soy más fuerte que la mismísima muerte —su arrogancia habló por él, menospreciando completamente el volumen de su herida. Aunque la gran mayoría del tiempo era alguien muy analítico, a veces su tremendo orgullo nublaba su razón y más si por delante tenía a su archirrival. Fue un error que más tarde casi le terminaría costando la vida, puesto que cabalgar por casi tres horas empeoró la situación de una manera que nunca imaginó._

—_Como quieras —respondió el de ojos azules. Rápidamente se sacó la camiseta y caminó hacia el cercano lago para lavarse su herida antes de vendarla, ya que tierra se le había pegoteado cuando estuvo inmovilizado._

—_Dime en qué lugar te estás quedando —dio el tono de una orden, cosa que no le gusto al rubio._

—_Qué te importa a ti eso —riñó apretando los dientes._

—_Pedazo de animal, en caso de que suceda algo inesperado, como un ataque imprevisto por parte de Danzo, enviaré a una rubia para contactarte._

—_¿A la mujer guerrera? ¿Ino Yamanaka? _

—_Ella misma._

_Naruto le informó los dos lugares en los cuales estaba pernoctando: la cueva allende del lago y la zona boscosa donde estaban los frondosos arrayanes. Una vez que su herida estuvo limpia, procedió a vendarla fuertemente con su camiseta. _

_Uchiha desató a su alazán y se subió al lomo, dispuesto a iniciar el que sería un tortuoso galope._

—_No arremetas contra más Élites —recordó a los cuatro que habían caído ante el rubio, lo cual sirvió de invitación a este duelo — o en tu condición actual te asesinarán fácilmente. Muévete lo menos posible y recupera bien tus heridas. _

—_Ya estando suturado no habrá problema; en mi interior hay un zorro que sana mis lesiones._

—_Con razón había escuchado que, además de tarado, también estabas loco —giró su caballo, dándole la espalda —. Adiós, idiota._

—_Adiós, maldito._

* * *

_**Esclava Sexual, Capítulo Vigésimo primero**_

* * *

Frente a la oscuridad del abierto camarote maldito, Hinata dio un gran suspiro que más pareció un gimoteo de notable sufrimiento. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a demostrarle a Sasuke que superaría esta difícil prueba. Sintiendo el cuello tensionado, comenzó a girarlo en semicírculos como una manera de relajarse. De súbito, las negras nubes que se paseaban sobre Jiren decidieron fustigar la nave como miles de látigos restallando al mismo tiempo. La intensa lluvia, que rugía cual granizar, provocó que las tablas de la cubierta castañetearan. Entonces Hinata levantó su mirada al techo del pasillo, como si quisiera ver el torrencial aguacero. La naturaleza misma había cobrado vida como una diosa encolerizada, preocupándola más de lo que ya estaba. Sólo ansió que estruendosos truenos no se hicieran presentes, pues el miedo de revisar ese camarote aumentaría muchas escalas. Sería la peor combinación que pudiera existir y esperaba que su mala suerte no fuera tanta.

—Que no hayan truenos, por favor... —entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo imploró a Zeus, o a quien fuese el dios de los relámpagos, que tuviera misericordia con ella.

—Si quieres postergar esto y entrar mañana, puedes hacerlo —anunció Uchiha de improviso, sorprendiéndola completamente.

Ella mostró su asombro a través de su mirada más abierta de lo normal, dado que hacía sólo dos o tres minutos la estaba obligando a ingresar. Era muy extraño que cambiara de opinión tan de repente. ¿Sería una trampa para ver si aceptaba y espetarle de nuevo que era una cobarde?

—¿Por qué me das la oportunidad ahora? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—En tu entrenamiento te exigí más de lo que puedes dar y azotaste tu cabeza contra el piso. El temor que padeces ahora puede provocarte un desmayo y terminar golpeándote la testa nuevamente —explicó formando disgusto en la cara.

Hinata boqueó al ver que, pese a su tono duro, Sasuke estaba ablandándose un poco con ella; aquello estuvo a punto de hacerla curvar sus labios. Respiró muy hondo, tomándose unos prudentes segundos antes de dar una respuesta. La propuesta era tentadora, pero quedaría como una débil ante Uchiha y no deseaba seguir dándole esa impresión. Como antes se lo dijo, le demostraría lo valiente que podía ser una mujer. Implantándole firmeza a sus ojos, habló.

—Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no me voy a desmayar —le dijo con total seguridad —. Atrasar la revisión sólo hará que mi ansiedad aumente; es mejor salir de esto enseguida en vez de estar más días nerviosa y pensando que deberé hacerlo. Tú tienes razón: si realmente quiero ser una guerrera tengo que superar siempre al miedo. Además, si puedo ayudar a resolver el misterio que rodea la muerte de esas chicas, entonces quiero hacerlo.

A modo de respuesta, el soldado dibujó una mueca de aprobación en su rostro.

Ella concentró su mirada en el estilete antes entregado por Uchiha. Luego aspiró profundamente, almacenó el aire durante tres segundos y lo expelió de manera suave. Implantándole firmeza a sus ojos albinos, alargó la mano hacia su maestro.

—Toma tu arma.

Aquello causó un pasmo en Sasuke que no disimuló. Sus negruzcos ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, para luego entrecerrarse al hacer una necesaria pregunta.

—¿Por qué me la entregas?

—No la necesitaré —nerviosa, ingirió saliva tras decirlo —. Si quieres que interactúe con lo que puede haber allí dentro debo entrar en son de paz, no de manera amenazante portando un estilete en mis manos.

El guerrero quedó encantado con su acertado razonamiento. Hinata nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

—Excelente deducción —la felicitó a la vez que volvía a guardar su arma en el ahuecado cinturón.

—Gracias...

Dicha su única palabra quedó estática por largos segundos, hasta que finalmente se palmeó las mejillas a fin de reavivarse. Boquituerta por la ansiedad, se dedicó a escuchar el azote incesante de la lluvia repiqueteando. Cuando vivía en la mansión Hyuga, le encantaba mirar los efectos que producía sobre las flores y árboles de los vastos jardines, como también oír el tono melodioso que solía esbozar. Sin embargo, bajo las circustancias actuales la tormenta sólo contribuía a erizar aún más sus terminales nerviosas.

Sin ingresar todavía, sus fosas nasales recibieron el mefítico aroma de una habitación que ha pasado cinco meses sin ventilación: pesadez, moho y humedad. La atmósfera enviciada era perfectamente capaz de revolver estómagos sensibles, aunque, afortunadamente, ella sólo había comido un emparedado que se preparó muchas horas atrás. Arrugó la frente inevitablemente, reacción natural a lo desagradable. Tuvo que llevar la zurda a su nariz para tratar de filtrar el aire de alguna manera, puesto que el hedor profundo y estancado le hizo sentir que cada respiro le quitaba meses de vida a sus pulmones.

En cuanto se acostumbró al odorífero castigo, decidió avanzar por fin. Sin embargo, al dar tres pasos hacia el interior vio por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo un espeluznante movimiento. Al instante, un inevitable chillido de miedo se le escapó desde la garganta. Sasuke entró a velocidad de relámpago, interponiéndose entre ella y lo que estaba mirando. Dos segundos después el tono de los negros ojos fue claramente reprobatorio y se encargó de hacérselo saber mirándola por encima de su hombro. Hyuga, asomándose por un costado, se sintió genuinamente tonta: se había asustado de su propio reflejo en un gran espejo que cubría casi toda la pared. El objeto de vanidad estaba en excelente estado, aunque tenía una leve cubierta de polvo que distorsionaba parcialmente la imagen que devolvía.

—P-perdón... yo pensaba que este cuarto sería igual que los otros; por eso no me esperaba un espejo justo en la entrada —se excusó tímidamente, muy abochornada —. Pero muchas gracias por entrar enseguida —se contentó de que Sasuke acudiera de forma tan veloz a protegerla.

Él dio un gruñido a boca cerrada. Después, complementó con lo siguiente: —No entraré de nuevo, así que sé valiente.

—S-sí... pero gracias de nuevo —endulzó su voz de modo inconsciente, para luego comentar algo que llegó a su mente —. No entiendo por qué hay gente que pone espejos en las entradas, dicen que eso es invitar a la mala suerte. Lo mismo sucede con los que se ponen en las escaleras.

Una línea se marcó en la frente del varón, señal de su extrañeza. —Nunca había escuchado eso. Debieron ser supersticiones exclusivas de tu nación.

—D-debes tener razón —asintió, para luego agregar algo —. En mi país se decían muchas cosas sobre los espejos: que cuando proyectan nuestra imagen aprovechan de robarnos energía; o que, así como reflejan al revés, también cambian las energías positivas en negativas. También se contaba que los espejos en las escaleras son peligrosos porque, cuando subes o bajas de un piso a otro, se produce un símil entre pasar de la vida terrenal a la del más allá, por lo que pueden tomar tu alma y llevarla a la siguiente dimensión. Supuestamente por eso pasan más accidentes en las escaleras espejadas.

—Si hay gente que se cae de las escaleras es por estúpida. Lo demás son sólo supercherías.

—Seguramente tienes razón, pero, después de haber visto esa espeluznante figura fantasmal, ahora sería capaz de creerme que algo así es cierto.

—No seas crédula; es peligroso serlo —le dio un consejo a modo de orden.

Ella asintió, sabiendo que Sasuke se lo decía por su bien. Después ambos miraron el pequeño camarote, aunque el guerrero no permanecería aquí. Hinata estuvo a un tris de pedirle que no la dejara sola, pero resistió sus ganas.

—A-aprovecharé las luces del pasillo para prender las antorchas. Después, si quieres, puedes cerrar la puerta —dijo aparentando firmeza.

—De acuerdo.

Ella se dirigió hacia la antorcha más próxima, caminando lentamente. Por suerte el piso no estaba desgastado para rechinar su pisar. Podría seguir avanzando sin que cada pisada perforase sus nervios; eso le provocó algo de alivio entre el estrés. Al llegar a su destino sacó de su bolsillo una cajita, extrajo una cerilla y la prendió con una sola fricción. Acto seguido, compartió el fuego con la lámpara que le brindaría la preciada luz. Luego repitió el proceso con las demás. Por lo visto tenían suficiente grasa aceitada para arder durante horas, lo que le dio más tranquilidad en medio de la incertidumbre.

—Si permaneces diez minutos aquí, mañana mismo pasaremos a la tercera lección: te enseñaré a usar el arco —alentó Uchiha.

—¿De verdad? —cintiló emoción ante el futuro premio —. V-voy a estar más tiempo que eso, voy a vencer mi miedo, ya verás.

—Esa es la actitud —dicho esto, salió del camarote y cerró con fuerza la puerta tras él.

En cuanto quedó sola, observó el sitio atentamente. A diferencia del camarote que estaba ocupando ella, se percató que aquí había una lámpara que pendía del techo, misma que, como era lo habitual, estaba circundada por metal. Pensó en prenderla también para así adquirir todavía más luz, pero su altura no le permitía alcanzar el cielo raso. Poniéndose de puntillas, estiró su izquierda cuanto pudo y entonces le quedó todavía más claro: su mano quedaba fuera de alcance por más de veinte centímetros, quizás veinticinco. Sintiéndose pequeña hizo una mueca disconforme en sus labios, envidiando la mayor altura que solían tener los hombres, pero especialmente la de Sasuke.

Por estar recién encendido el fuego, las antorchas crepitaron sonoramente; aquello la llevó a poner atención nuevamente. Pronto dio cuenta que, siguiendo el compás tembloroso de las luces, su oscilante sombra se desfiguraba contra la pared de una manera preocupante. Suspiró hondo a fin de aceptar que eso era algo completamente normal; no necesitaba buscar enemigos donde no los había. Suficiente temor sentía ya.

Puesto que eran infaltables en lugares abandonados, sus ojos albinos buscaron telarañas de forma ávida, pero no consiguió hallar ninguna. «Seguramente a las arañas no les gusta viajar por el mar» pensó a la vez que sus nervios se relajaban un poco. Continuó su inspección, aunque muy pronto entendió que no habría mucho trabajo qué hacer aquí. El camarote era pequeño y estaba casi vacío. Dedujo que los muebles habían sido retirados antes que este lugar fuese sellado, puesto que sólo el espejo y un catre oxidado peleaban contra la monotonía. La cama no contaba con sábanas; sólo tenía un colchón que actualmente era un saco de tela mohosa con un par de resortes expuestos. La pintura de las paredes seguía siendo medianamente blanca, pero era más opaca que el color original y en una esquina comenzaba a descascarse. El abandono yacente aquí contrastaba completamente con la gran pulcritud del resto de la nave. Este camarote era como ver un incisivo cariado en una brillante dentadura.

Se concentró a fin de encontrar alguna pista o indicio que ayudase a resolver el caso de las suicidas, pero le tomó menos de un minuto asimilar que toda posible evidencia debió ser borrada en cuanto trasladaron los muebles. Dando un profundo suspiro inconforme, se acomodó el pelo por detrás de los hombros con ambas manos. Ahora estaba más tranquila gracias a que su instinto le avisaba que aquí no había nada terrorífico. No obstante, tal seguridad cambió de lleno cuando sus ojos se posaron en algo que había ignorado a propósito: la puerta del baño. Allí, precisamente en la tina, había muerto una chica con las muñecas desgarradas...

Tiritó al pensarlo, arrugando sus facciones en el proceso. Automáticamente sintió como el miedo se reanudaba de nuevo. La saliva fue acumulándose en su boca mientras su respiración se aceleraba de forma inevitable.

Recordó algo que llegó de improviso: una vez Neji le dijo que la energía negativa que supuestamente quedaba después de hechos así de violentos podía adherirse e impregnarse al contorno, fuese éste las paredes, objetos personales, o el suelo. Por eso no culpaba a los marinos por pedirle al capitán que sellara este camarote, ya que ella hubiese exigido exactamente lo mismo.

Permaneció estática durante incontables segundos, mirando fijamente el resquicio inferior de menos de un centímetro que quedaba entre la puerta y el suelo. ¿Se atrevería a entrar allí? ¿Y si mejor esperaba en su lugar sin hacer nada más?

_«Quizás en tus ojos esté la clave para resolver el enigma de las suicidas»_. La frase antes dicha por Sasuke le llegó repentinamente para recordarle que tenía una misión.

Pensando en las fallecidas, regurgitó la valentía que tenía hace tan solo un par de minutos y avanzó unos pasos. Pronto, a medida que iba acercándose al umbral, la madera comenzó a chasquear como no lo hacía en el resto del cuarto, como si el piso fuese más añejo o estuviera podrido. Se estremeció con los crujidos de las tablas y el retumbar de los pasos amplificados por el vacío del camarote. El sonido infame logró crispar los nervios de sus talones de tal manera que empezaron a arder como si cuchillas estuviesen atravesándolos; incluso tuvo la genuina impresión que estaba pisando puntiagudas espinas en vez de madera. Se mantuvo a poco más de un metro del umbral, tragando saliva e implorando que la calma no la abandonara. Un frío sudor recorrió su frente y un despreciable escalofrío hizo lo mismo con su nuca. Sintió muy húmedas sus axilas, señal de que venía sudando desde hacía un rato, pero que recién ahora se venía percatando. De pronto, un hedor inquietante hizo contacto contra ella. Era apenas perceptible, pero claramente reconocible: se trataba de sangre. Enseguida supo que provenía desde el cuarto de baño: estaba colándose por la hendija inferior de la puerta...

¿Pero cómo era posible que cinco meses después se mantuviera un olor sangriento colmando el aire? Por largos segundos, su mente se meció entre llamar a Sasuke o aguantar los diez minutos sin abrir aquel tocador. Aunando valor desde los rincones más profundos de su alma, decidió proseguir por lo menos un poco más antes de salir corriendo despavorida. Sería una guerrera, por lo tanto no podía rendirse sin luchar; simplemente no podía.

—E-el miedo es un estado mental superable. Y-yo soy más fuerte que el miedo —repitió una y otra vez en voz baja, cual mantra diseñado para invocar valentía.

Lentamente avanza hacia la puerta; cada uno de los seis pasos requeridos parecían dirigirse al patíbulo en vez de estar yendo hacia un cuarto de baño. Su peso parecía haber aumentado al triple, ya que la madera daba estridentes chasquidos que devoraban sus nervios. Como si hubiese caminado una milla en vez de cuatro metros, finalmente quedó junto a su meta. El labio inferior, húmedo, le temblaba involuntariamente. Sus orejas ardieron y los latidos de su corazón se descontrolaron dentro de sus tímpanos. Aun cuando era joven y saludable, aun cuando se hallaba en una edad salva para los embates cardíacos, llegó a pensar que el solo hecho de tener miedo podría provocarle un infarto. Se imaginó que algo tras esa puerta la esperaba para darle una letal arremetida, que saltaría sobre ella y le mascaría la yugular hasta que ésta desapareciera entre sus filosos dientes.

—Y-yo soy más fuerte que el miedo —se dijo a fin de anular la crisis nerviosa que comenzaba a fraguarse en su interior. Lentamente, apretó tanto los dedos de las manos como los de los pies para dispersar de alguna manera la atosigadora tensión.

Queriendo auscultar apegó la oreja a la puerta, apenas rozando la carne contra la madera. Inmediatamente, escuchó el familiar ruido del agua ondulando cuando alguien está en una bañera... ¿O sería la fuerte lluvia lo que estaba confundiendo su audición?

No importaba lo que fuera, no entraría a ese cuarto. Jamás en la vida.

Para su horrendo pesar, desde la nada, la puerta se abrió levemente un par de centímetros. Perdiendo instantáneamente lo poco que mantenía de tranquilidad, quiso gritar pidiéndole ayuda a Sasuke, aunque logró asesinar su intención antes que saliera por la boca. Si lo hacía ya no sería entrenada y tenía que alcanzar su meta de convertirse en una guerrera. No quería fallarle ni a él ni a sí misma.

La pequeña hendija que se hizo le permitió ver sólo una negrura inescrutable. Por ello, bajo el tumulto de sus pensamientos caóticos, bajo el martilleo de sus acelerados latidos, llevó ambas manos a la zona donde su corazón habitaba, aunque por un momento pensó, genuinamente, que el mismo había cambiado su morada hacia la garganta, pues lo sintió palpitando allí intensamente. Respiró de forma entrecortada, dolorosa, vacilante, como si el tamaño de sus pulmones se hubiera reducido a menos de la mitad y tuviera que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para ingresar algo de oxígeno.

De súbito, las antorchas comienzan a parpadear, agitándose como si fueran azotadas por una repentina brisa. Desvió su mirada hacia ellas, temiendo que pudieran apagarse todas al mismo tiempo. Era el peor escenario posible y su mente empezaba a planteárselo como una inminente realidad. Comenzó a tronarse los dedos compulsivamente, sopesando si proseguir o decepcionar a Sasuke. Estaba concentrada en ello cuando todos sus músculos brincaron de espanto. La valentía que había conseguido hasta ahora, se extinguió de raíz. Un calambre terrible dio su corazón, como si quisiera salir del pecho de su dueña para escapar de allí. A sus espaldas se produjo un susurro realmente escalofriante, ¡como si alguien le hubiera hablado directamente al oído!

Desesperada e inyectada de abrumador terror, se da media vuelta para defenderse de quien estuviera detrás suyo, aunque no consiguió ver a nadie. Esta vez quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero el terror congeló cada centímetro de sus cuerdas vocales. De pronto, el quejido de la puerta del baño abriéndose lentamente la hizo respingar nuevamente. El movimiento prosiguó hasta quedar a mitad de abrirse por completo.

Apretó sucesivamente la izquierda con la diestra y viceversa, mientras la saliva se acumulaba en gran cantidad una y otra vez en su boca. Probablemente nunca en su vida había tragado tantas veces. Secó sus sudorosos dedos en la chaqueta de Sasuke y sentirla encima le ayudó a extraer una valentía que ni siquiera ella misma sabía que tenía. Concentró su vista en divisar algo entre la negrura, ahora parcialmente aniquilada por la luces que se colaban débilmente hacia dentro. Observó la grisácea cortina corrediza que tapaba casi por completo a la bañera. Al inicio de ésta, había un pequeño sector libre de escrutar. Allí se vislumbraba parte de una sombra extraña y difusa, inmóvil e irreconocible. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa: el anaquel que contenía la jabonera; la regadera de la ducha; la sombra de una toalla colgada; o una acechante mujer muerta desde hacía cinco meses, cadavérica y putrefacta, con muñecas profundamente cortadas que derramaban grumos de sangre viscosa, esperando el momento preciso para arrojársele con una voracidad infernal...

La última probabilidad fue igual que una estaca enterrándose en su corazón. Su columna volvió a temblar, mientras sus dientes empezaron a castañetear. Apretó con fuerza sus mandíbulas a fin de acallar el sonido dental que lo único que conseguía era ponerla todavía más nerviosa. Estaba concentrada en aunar más valentía, pero, de pronto, la sombra tras la cortina pareció aumentar su tamaño, como si se estuviera incorporando. Hinata pudo escuchar claramente el ruido del agua moviéndose. Los trazos de una figura humanoide se dibujaron justo al frente suyo; una que, por su contextura delgada y cabello largo, parecía una mujer o algo que simulaba serlo...

¿Qué era lo que estaba enfrente suyo? ¿Una imagen creada por su alterada mente? ¿Una chica común y corriente? ¿Un espectro espantoso que se rehúsaba a abandonar el mundo terrenal?

Demenciales escalofríos no dudan en hacer a la joven suya, galopando dolorosamente sobre su médula espinal. El estupor extiende sus tentáculos de una forma que rompe toda lógica. De improviso, la cortina se desplazó lentamente, a tortuosa velocidad, delatando que ese movimiento sí era tangible, que sí pertenecía a este mundo. Entonces, tomándola por sorpresa, algo abyecto se posó en el borde de la tina: ¡una espantosa mano cadavérica!

Hinata no pudo aguantar más: gritó inundada de pánico, huyendo a todo lo que podían correr sus piernas.

* * *

A diferencia de su ex-compañero Hidan, Kakuzu era alguien analítico, astuto y, además, contaba con más de cinco décadas de experiencia. A virtud de ello, enseguida se percató de algo crucial: Naruto sostenía la espada sólo con la derecha cuando lo normal para enfrentar a fuerzas superiores era usar también un escudo. Entonces recordó una noticia que se había esparcido cual epidemia por el reino: cuatro FE habían sido asesinados unos cuantos días atrás. Los fallecidos no estaban entre los diez más fuertes, pero de todos modos era imposible derrotarlos sin recibir alguna lesión a cambio, por lo tanto Naruto estaba evidentemente herido. Kakuzu acertó en lo más importante de su presunción, pero se equivocaba en un detalle: en realidad las lastimaduras del rubio fueron provocadas por Sasuke Uchiha.

De súbito, un jinete se desplomó al recibir un flechazo certero que atravesó su cráneo. Dos segundos más tarde sucedió lo mismo con otro, y otro, y otro. Al parecer era una emboscada con arqueros de puntería perfecta, dado que estaban esquivando los yelmos puestos en sus cabezas para acertar justo en los ojos.

—¡Naruto no está solo! ¡En formación tortuga, ahora! —gritó con seguridad el hábil coronel, sin perder la calma en ningún momento.

Fue entonces que el de ojos azules arremetió a una velocidad infernal antes que el orden defensivo se realizara. Siete guerreros cayeron en menos de diez segundos e incluso se dio el lujo de lanzar su espada como un misil contra Kakuzu, para impedir que en el intertanto atacara a Hanabi, Akamaru o Kiba. Rápidamente, el rubio tomó otra arma de los fallecidos, pero los inteligentes militares no le darían otra oportunidad de usarla.

—¡Huyan! ¡Huyan! —gritaron despavoridos a la vez que se internaban hacia la oscuridad, dispersándose en diferentes direcciones.

—¡Idiotas! ¡Naruto está malherido, tenemos la ventaja! —bramó el esclavista.

Sus hombres no estuvieron de acuerdo; el vacío posterior se encargó de dejarlo muy claro. La situación era muy peligrosa, ya que la oscuridad de la noche impedía saber cuantos guerreros los estaban atacando. Sumado a lo anterior, comprendían perfectamente que el factor sorpresa era un gran enemigo en estos casos, de modo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, todos escaparon agazapados. Esto no era una guerra y no valía la pena arriesgar la vida por Kakuzu.

El esclavizador había quedado solo; completamente abandonado. Y por primera vez en su codiciosa vida, se dio cuenta que el dinero no era capaz de comprarlo todo. La preciada lealtad no podía ser adquirida por medio del oro.

Entretanto Naruto alzó una mano, haciéndole una señal a su distanciado acompañante que él se encargaría de quien tenía enfrente. Aunque los soldados creyeron que se trataba de varias personas atacándolos, lo cierto es que su perfecta puntería los llevó a una confusión: sólo era un soldado.

—¿Esa es la lealtad de tus guerreros? —pese a su precario estado actual, Kiba increpó con potente voz al coronel —. Un perro, un ser supuestamente inferior, disfruta de un amor que tú nunca tendrás —espetó mirándolo con lástima —. Yo jamás abandonaría a Akamaru —acarició la cabeza de su amigo canino —, quien es muchísimo más valioso que un ser inmundo como tú. Estás solo y morirás abandonado, sin nadie que te aprecie ni te quiera un ápice; ese es un buen castigo para alguien de tu calaña.

El aludido apretó los dientes antes de dar su réplica. —Cállate, perdedor, en este mundo no se necesita a nadie más que uno mismo. Sólo me quiero a mí, sólo lucho por mí. Esa es la verdadera fortaleza, la que me dio la victoria ante ti. Los guerreros que se inspiran en afectos son escoria, débiles.

—Pues yo te demostraré que tu forma de pensar es la realmente débil —intervino Naruto al tiempo que, a prudente distancia, clavó la espada en el suelo para rascarse la nariz con la única mano que podía mover. A través de ese acto, Kakuzu volvió a comprobar que su futuro contendiente estaba lastimado. Después, el blondo tomó su arma nuevamente —. Aunque si quieres rendirte, entonces te perdonaré la vida.

—Me ofreces rendirme porque en tu herido estado actual no podrás vencerme. Es evidente que no puedes usar tu brazo izquierdo. Te mataré y cobraré la recompensa de trescientas monedas de oro que Danzo ofreció por ti si seguías vivo.

Como poniéndose de acuerdo, al mismo tiempo ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente en círculos. Mantenían la distancia, merodeándose como tigres antes de combatir.

—Tu avaricia te condenará; después no digas que no te lo advertí —regañó tranquilamente —. ¿Cómo te llamas? —en duelo individual era cortesía preguntar el nombre del oponente.

—Soy el gran Kakuzu; ese es el nombre de quien te enviará al otro mundo.

—Uzumaki Naruto —aunque no era necesario, se presentó también. Sin más dilaciones, ambos contendientes corrieron hacia el frente e iniciaron la que sería una feroz batalla.

Mientras lo anterior sucedía y el combate proseguía, la hermanita de Hinata avanzó hacia su amigo con la preocupación dañando su terso rostro.

—¿Estás bien, Kiba? —sus cuerdas vocales denotaron la sequedad causada por sus desesperados gritos, propinándole una parcial afonía. Y de no tener las manos esposadas detrás de su espalda, le habría dado un abrazo lleno de emoción.

—¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó de vuelta, con la voz un poco distorsionada por el dolor.

—Akamaru y tú son los importantes ahora, están muy heridos.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió él, sin importarle en nada su propia condición.

—Sí, sí lo estoy —confirmó destellando suma preocupación en todo su semblante, mirándole a Kiba el muñón sangrante que antes fue un dedo. Luego vio la zona de sus costillas, pero la ropa impidió constatar la gravedad real de su lesión. Rápidamente se fijó también en las dos patas dañadas del cánido.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, esto no nos matará —intentó aliviar la visible aflicción que podía ver en el rostro de la niña. Después, bloqueó la salida de sangre apulgarándola con su mano ilesa.

—Todo fue mi culpa; debimos quedarnos en el bosque. Me advertiste que era mejor dormir allí, pero mis ganas de estar en una casa arruinaron todo. Ahora estás así por mi causa —cayendo de rodillas, lloró sin contenerse. Se sentía muy culpable. Creer que su amigo moriría decapitado le había destrozado el alma.

—No seas tonta; incluso quedándonos en el bosque nos habrían encontrado igualmente.

—Pero teníamos... teníamos más posibilidades de escapar —protestó con voz entrecortada —. Perdóname —agregó sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Tranquila; el destino es demasiado incierto como para tener arrepentimientos por él. Quizá quedándonos allí hubiera sido peor, pues a Naruto le habría costado más ayudarnos. Tal vez ni siquiera nos habría hallado. Lo importante es que los tres seguimos vivos.

La menor apretó sus labios mientras viraba su rostro por la vergüenza. Ni siquiera pudo dar una contestación.

—¿Dónde está la Hanabi orgullosa y sonriente de siempre? Yo tengo cuatro dedos más de repuesto y sé que Akamaru se recuperará —usando el antebrazo, le acarició la cabeza a su amigo de largas orejas —, así que no te preocupes. Absolutamente nada es tu culpa porque yo también estuve de acuerdo en dormir entre las ruinas. Si lo recuerdas yo acepté rápidamente, así que la responsabilidad es de los dos.

Dichas sus palabras, Kiba también tuvo ganas de consolarla dándole un gran abrazo, pero le dio inevitable pudor por su edad. Quizás habría sido distinto tratándose de una mujer adulta. De todos modos siguió aliviándola verbalmente, mientras, como telón de fondo, se escuchaban los intermitentes sonidos metálicos de las espadas chocando. Aquello le recordó que todavía no estaban a salvo, de modo que liberaría las frágiles muñecas aprisionadas por grilletes. Se acercó al cuerpo del decapitado, le extrajo la llave desde el bolsillo y rápidamente soltó a su protegida. Entonces le dio una orden a fin de distraerla y que olvidara el asunto que tanto la preocupaba.

—Hanabi... —sin querer, jadeó dolor al decir su nombre. La zona costillar le punzó más de la cuenta —, toma dos escudos de los muertos; los pondremos por delante. No confío en el honor del tal Kakuzu; podría atacarnos o lanzar alguna espada como proyectil para sacar de concentración a Naruto.

—Sí; entiendo —la chiquilla fue rápidamente por lo encargado. Se desgañitó por la fuerza que debió ejercer para traerlos, pero consiguió hacerlo pese a lo pesados que eran. Compenetrándose sin palabras de por medio, ambos jóvenes unieron los escudos de tal forma que también protegerían a Akamaru. Ahora ella estaba más tranquila gracias a la calma que le brindó Inuzuka, entendiendo que nada sacaba con lamentarse por el pasado; tenía que ser fuerte y aprender de lo vivido. A partir de este momento se dedicaría a pagar sus deudas con Kiba a través de bondadosas e incontables acciones hacia él; era la única forma de devolverle todo lo que había hecho por salvarla.

—¿Quiénes serán los arqueros que acompañan a Naruto? —preguntó la muchacha, mirando el oscuro horizonte para tratar de ver alguno.

—No tengo idea, pero ojalá Shino esté entre ellos. Me gustaría mucho ver que sigue vivo.

Hanabi asintió, a sabiendas que el mencionado era el mejor amigo de su ahora protector. —Naruto está claramente herido —comentó cuando regresó de sus pensamientos, alzando un poco la cabeza para ver el duelo —, ¿crees que podrá ganarle a un FE ocupando un solo brazo? —preguntó nerviosamente; temerosa de la respuesta.

—Ganará, Hanabi —lo dijo con total seguridad —. Confía en él —le infundió ánimos de que sería una victoria.

Como respuesta, ella aprobó el comentario con un gesto. Pronto tomó conciencia que su largo cabello estaba tieso y hediento por la sangre que le cayó encima; la del hombre decapitado. También vio la cabeza seccionada y el resto de cadáveres que permanecían en el piso, pero no le importó. Quería ser una guerrera a toda costa, por lo que, probablemente, escenas como estas las vería a menudo. Pese a su corta edad tenía el estómago muy fuerte, digno de competir con el de una enfermera o un cirujano. Lo único que realmente le importaba era que Kiba y Akamaru pudieran recuperarse pronto.

* * *

Por la muerta viviente que había visto, Hinata no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Su aterrada celeridad provocó que se diera un costalazo contra el suelo, a lo que Sasuke respondió abriendo la puerta de un sopetón. Hinata ni siquiera escuchó lo que él le dijo, arrojándose a sus brazos sin siquiera recordar que él tenía malherido su pecho.

—¡P-perdóname, pero no pude resistir más! ¡Hay algo horroroso en el baño! —caridoliente hasta transfigurarse, exclamó desesperada.

Esquivando la cascada de largos cabellos oscuros, el soldado la sujetó firmemente desde el talle.

—Tranquila, yo estoy aquí —su voz emergió tan sobria como siempre —. Nada te pasará.

—Perdóname, no quería decepcionarte, pero no pude seguir luchando contra el miedo —recordando que él estaba lesionado, hundió su rostro contra el hombro masculino en vez del pecho.

Sasuke la sintió tan niña y frágil que se conmovió inevitablemente. Echó una mirada a la puerta entreabierta del baño e intentó zafarse del apretado agarre que le estaba dando su discípula. No lo conseguiría sin tener que ser demasiado brusco, por lo que prefirió hablarle. Entonces sus labios viajaron hasta la oreja de su musa.

—Revisaré la bañera, así que debes soltarme —le dijo lentamente, tal como se le habla a una persona que no está en sus cinco sentidos.

Entre la estampida de temblores que sacudía sus músculos, Hinata desasió su abrazo. Pensó en detenerlo, mas sabía muy bien que él continuaría su acción. Era necesario escrutar ese cuarto.

—T-ten cuidado, por favor.

—Tranquila, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha —desplegando una arrogancia suprema, su nombre emergió como si fuera un sinónimo de invencibilidad. Aunque ella no comulgaba con la soberbia, sí que le hubiese encantado tener una seguridad tan enorme en sí misma.

El joven avanzó hacia su meta tranquilamente, mientras, quieta, Hinata lo miraba permaneciendo en su lugar. Entrando al tocador su primera intención fue escrutar atentamente, pero la luz que se colaba desde afuera era insuficiente. Buscó el trío de lámparas que debía haber y las encendió con tres cerillas que extrajo de su bolsillo. Entonces fijó sus negros orbes en la cortina, la desplazó completamente e inspeccionó la tina con atención minuciosa. Como previó, no logró hallar nada extraño; no había ninguna criatura espantosa, tampoco sangre. El anaquel que antaño debió sostener tanto la jabonera como el envase de champú, ahora estaba vacío. Tampoco habían toallas, bálsamos o cremas. Sólo profunda vacuidad existía. Empero, esta vez no recriminaría a Hinata por ello. Ahora mismo, a un lado suyo, quizás hubiera una presencia intangible que él no era capaz de captar porque sus ojos no tenían las mismas propiedades que los de su alumna. Viró su vista, repasando con ella el lavamanos, el sanitario, el urinario para hombres y el espejo. Todos los objetos tenían una fina cubierta de polvo, a excepción de la bañera, que por alguna razón estaba casi impoluta. Olfateó profundamente varias veces y, por tan sólo un segundo, le pareció que un hedor a sangre arribó a sus fosas nasales. Aquello le resultó tan extraño como la vez en que olió jazmín, puesto que después de cinco meses ni siquiera un rastro del líquido vital debería quedar en el aire. Escuchó el externo crujir de las tablas, indicándole que Hinata se le acercaba. La vio asomar su cabeza parcialmente, ocultando el resto de su cuerpo tras el umbral.

—¿Ves algo ahora? —indagó él, desplazando la cortina de tal manera que se volvió una delgada línea apretujada.

Ella observó la tina de cabo a rabo mientras sus dedos se contraían contra la pared. No vio nada, pero inconforme con su escrutinio avanzó unos pasos para ampliar su perspectiva. Al ver incluso el fondo de la bañera no pudo creer que no hubiera nada, ni siquiera el agua que antes oyó de manera clara. Angustiada porque sería tomada por loca nuevamente, apretó sus labios antes de dar su respuesta.

—Está vacío —dijo cabizbaja —. Parece que todo fue producto de mi imaginación... —agregó tristemente.

—¿Estás completamente segura que viste algo aquí dentro?

Ella alzó su cabeza a fin de mirarlo directamente. —Sé que suena inverosímil, pero vi una figura humanoide tras la cortina. Luego la deslizó lentamente y puso una mano podrida justo en ese borde de la bañera —apuntó con su índice el lugar exacto.

Acuclillándose, Uchiha se acercó a centímetros del sitio indicado esperando encontrar alguna huella o vestigio, aunque nada consiguió. Cuando se giró para mirar a su discípula, ella se sintió como una genuina orate.

—Quizás el golpe que me di en cubierta sí afectó mi cerebro... —propuso con voz diluida.

—No, Hinata —negó tajante —. Si lo que viste es real para ti, también lo será para mí.

La joven, absorbida por la impresión, separó más sus dos hileras de pestañas a la vez que hacía lo mismo con sus labios. —¿E-entonces me crees?

—Te creo —reafirmó él a total seguridad.

Ella respiró profundamente para recuperar el aire que el asombro le había quitado.

—P-pero no hay ninguna prueba, nada que verifique que aquí hubo algo.

—Tengo fe en ti, Hinata; con eso me basta y me sobra.

A ella se le enaguaron los ojos, tan conmovida que el mentón le tiritó un par de veces. Le fue muy emocionante ver que un hombre tan lógico y racional como Uchiha, le estuviese dando total credibilidad sin pedirle ninguna comprobación a cambio.

—Sasuke... gracias por creerme. Muchas gracias de verdad.

—No es algo que debas agradecer, te lo has ganado. Sé que eres muy distinta al resto y que tus ojos también lo son.

—P-pero te decepcioné. No pude superar tu prueba, no pude superar mi miedo. Terminé gritando y huyendo porque soy cobarde y débil —unas desconsoladas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—¿De qué hablas, tonta? —la contradijo de inmediato —. Estuviste aquí alrededor de media hora.

Hyuga abrió sus ojos a extremos sorprendentes. —¿Tanto tiempo? —preguntó realmente asombrada, puesto que para ella apenas habían pasado cinco minutos.

—No tengo un reloj a mano, pero estoy seguro que estuviste más de veinte minutos por lo menos. Pasaste la prueba, no tengas duda de eso.

—P-pero igualmente escapé, igualmente corrí espantada.

Sasuke cambio el tinte de su mirada; Hinata pudo leer condescendencia en ésta. —No esperaba que derrotaras al miedo en el primer intento; no es tan fácil hacerlo. Sin embargo entraste aquí sola, sin armas, te mantuviste más tiempo del estipulado e incluso osaste mirar el cuarto de baño. Tú sí eres valiente porque te atreves a enfrentar el temor. Lo único que te falta es dominarlo, someterlo a tu control.

Hinata abrió mucho su boca. —¿De verdad crees que puedo hacerlo?

—Por supuesto. De hecho, estoy muy orgulloso de ti —se permitió mostrar parcialmente su emoción.

—¿D-de verdad?

Él no solía confirmar preguntas con respuesta, pero esta vez hizo una excepción asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Gracias... muchísimas gracias —lanzó muy conmovida; sus pupilas se dilataron por lo mismo, aunque, por tener el mismo color que los iris, no fue un hecho perceptible —. Me alegra que no todo fuese en vano.

—Has dado un paso gigante para alcanzar la meta que anhelas. Si eres capaz de superar el miedo, podrás hacerlo con cualquier cosa que se te ponga por delante. La próxima vez que veas esa presencia no huirás, estoy seguro.

Ella aprobó moviendo su cabeza, sintiendo como sus energías se renovaban. —E-eso espero.

Intercambiaron miradas cómplices por un largo lapso. Hinata se sentía mucho más segura teniendo a Sasuke al lado, lo cual fue mermando sus nervios paulatinamente.

—¿Encontraste alguna pista? —preguntó él, cortando el silencio que se había prolongado.

—L-la verdad, no. Los muebles deben haber sido removidos cuando sellaron este camarote.

—Yo percibí un aroma a sangre por un segundo.

Hinata abrió muchísimo sus ojos. —Y-yo también, pero lo olí de manera muy intensa —olfateó de manera automática nuevamente.

Comentaron el inusual hecho por un tiempo. Después ambos salieron del baño, dándose a la tarea de revisar minuciosamente el camarote durante una decena de minutos; no les tomó más pues el vacío que había no requería más tiempo para ser investigado. Uchiha descuartizó el colchón, lanzando el relleno al suelo a fin de ver si había alguna carta u objeto escondido, mas nada afloró. Luego removió el espejo de cuerpo entero, fijándose tanto en su reverso como en la pared que lo sostenía, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado desalentador. No quiso tantear las paredes como lo hizo con el camarote de lujo, dado que ya había revisado los planos de Jiren y aquí, en esta habitación, no habían compartimentos o pasajes ocultos. Por lo visto, tendrían que resignarse a no encontrar nada incriminatorio.

Fueron al cuarto sanitario para concluir la revisión y, cuando el soldado se dispuso a remover el espejo, Hinata lo detuvo a la vez que esbozaba un cariz de suma extrañeza en su rostro. Parecía haber visto algo raro en el reflectante objeto. Por eso se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, contemplando ávidamente lo que tenía enfrente; pero pareció serle insuficiente, por lo cual puso sus manos a un lado de cada ojo, bloqueando su visión periférica para obtener la «mirada de túnel».

—Sasuke... —dijo con voz asombrada —, a-aquí... aquí parece que hay algo escrito.

El guerrero alzó levemente una ceja, mientras Hyuga se alejaba para que él también escrutase. Entonces Uchiha se acercó e ignoró su imagen reflejada, concentrándose en el espejo en sí. Sus pupilas se dilataron buscando alguna singularidad, hasta que finalmente la halló: una capa de polvo era más fina y otra parecía más espesa; aquello no era extraño, ya que las partículas polvorosas no caían de manera uniforme y mucho menos en un barco que daba bandazos de cuando en cuando. Sin embargo, en la capa más gruesa parecía haber unos trazos quizás hechos con el dedo índice. De manera muy suave echó su cálido aliento para empañar el cristal y así marcar mejor las supuestas letras. Su acción tuvo efecto, pero fue insuficiente, de modo que sacó una cerilla, la prendió y la acercó poniéndola por debajo de lo trazado, a fin que la intensidad del fuego reflejado no impidiese verlo. Fue entonces que ambos abrieron los ojos al ver lo que parecían dos letras estilizadas, separadas como si quisieran formar una corta frase: «F... H...»

Cuando la llama encendida comenzó a quemar la punta de sus dedos, Sasuke la apagó de un soplido. Miró a su discípula, quien tenía las quijadas separadas. Entendiendo que ella estaba asimilando lo recién visto, no quiso comentar nada todavía. Sacó cuidadosamente el pequeño espejo de su lugar y lo acercó a una antorcha para examinarlo por más tiempo. Efectivamente lo allí plasmado era algo muy tenue, casi invisible entre el polvo, pero estaba allí. Eso no era producto de la imaginación de Hinata, sino algo completamente tangible. No obstante, las letras eran tan deformes que ni siquiera merecían llamarse así.

—¿Qué ves tú? —quiso corroborar si su alumna avistaba lo mismo que él.

Ella reaccionó parpadeando dos veces rápidamente. —Vislumbro dos letras desfiguradas, pero son legibles de todos modos. Hay una «F» —la indicó — y una «H» —repitió su acción. Luego tomó el antebrazo de su acompañante.

Él llevó una mano a su barbilla, analizando posibilidades mientras la encaraba.

—Puede ser un fenómeno de «pareidolia» —ante la clara faz interrogativa que formó su alumna, decidió explicar aquel vocablo que no estaba en los diccionarios formales —. De manera automática, el cerebro intenta relacionar trazos o figuras difusas con cosas que ya conoce, que es capaz de identificar. Por ejemplo, es lo que pasa cuando alguien le da a las nubes formas de animales, ve rostros en el humo o piensa en ruedas ante las piedras muy circulares —se dio una pausa para que Hinata absorbiera lo contado. Luego prosiguió —. Lo que tenemos enfrente quizá sólo sea algo azaroso formado por el polvo, pero a lo cual le estamos dando el significado de letras sin que realmente lo sean.

Hinata comprobó una vez más cuán lógico podía ser Sasuke. Se abstrajo unos segundos buscando una réplica, hasta que finalmente la halló.

—Puede que tengas razón porque es verdad que estas dos letras son muy deformes y hay que forzar un poco la imaginación para divisarlas, pero también creo que es muy difícil que el polvo cayera al punto de formar trazos así; sería una casualidad asombrosa —aseguró ella al tiempo que lo miraba atentamente —. Tampoco creo que esto haya sido escrito antes de los suicidios. E-esto no es un hecho fortuito—indicó las letras en el espejo —, esto es alguna clase de mensaje —pese a sus nervios remanentes lo dijo muy convencida, cosa que a Uchiha le gustó —. Esa cosa... esa mujer —corrigió rápidamente— quiere decirme qué fue lo que le pasó realmente —tragó saliva mientras envolvía con más fuerza el brazo masculino.

Ante el buen argumento expuesto el soldado quedó muy conforme, mas, contencioso como solía serlo, quiso discrepar una vez más.

—¿Pero por qué dejar sólo dos letras en vez de un mensaje entero?

Bajando su cabeza, ella comenzó a hilvanar posibilidades en su mente durante varios segundos. Luego respondió mirando los negros ojos.

—Quizás no pueda hacer más que eso —dio su explicación —. Recuerda que esa entidad es intangible y por lo tanto no podría influir más que eso en nuestro mundo. Incluso plasmar esas dos letras de manera tan tenue, ya debió serle un enorme esfuerzo energético.

Uchiha estuvo a punto de elogiarla por la solidez yacente tanto en sus palabras como en su tono, aunque se reprimió como de costumbre. De todos modos le encantaba ver que, pese a estar nuevamente en el cuarto de baño, a su lado Hinata se sentía tan segura que podía argüir con total lucidez. Satisfecho con la respuesta dada por ella, le daría credibilidad a que lo visto eran letras hechas por la chica fantasma.

—Está claro que si esa entidad existe, necesita comunicarse contigo porque tú eres la única que puede verla. ¿Pero qué significará lo escrito en el espejo?

Esta vez la fémina guardó profundo silencio. Intentó esbozar múltiples hipótesis, pero la verdad era que nada llegaba a su cabeza. Era muy difícil deducir algo teniendo sólo dos letras.

—No lo sé, Sasuke, la verdad no se me ocurre qué puedan representar esa «F» y esa «H».

—Es muy poca información como para sacar conclusiones —concordó él.

Dicho lo anterior, el castrense revisó el reverso del espejo con la intención de hallar alguna carta adosada u otro mensaje oculto. Al no tener éxito le ordenó a Hinata que hiciera lo mismo, pues ya tenía claro que su vista aquilina era mejor que la suya. No obstante, ella tampoco pudo descubrir nada soterrado. Acto seguido, Uchiha volvió a dejar el espejo en su lugar. Inspeccionaron la tina una vez más, terminando el proceso sin novedades. Como ya no había nada más que hacer aquí, Uchiha condujo a su musa hacia la salida del camarote, pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo para preguntarle algo.

—¿Por qué te da tanto miedo esa presencia? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—E-es monstruosa, Sasuke —fue la rápida contestación. Sus dedos se crisparon sólo de recordarla.

—No pensé que fueras de las mujeres que se fijaran en el aspecto —recriminó acerando su mirada —. Que sea monstruosa no significa que también sea malvada. No entiendo por qué la gente suele relacionar ambas cosas. La bondad, misma que tú tanto has defendido, no debería juzgarse por criterios estéticos.

—T-tienes razón, Sasuke; seguramente me expresé mal. No es miedo porque su apariencia sea monstruosa o fea, es miedo porque sabes que lo que tienes enfrente es innatural, algo que no pertenece a este mundo. Su mano era cadavérica, huesuda, pútrida. Eso asusta porque algo así no debería moverse.

—Pero en el fondo igualmente te estás dejando guiar por su pinta grotesca, es eso lo que te provoca susto. Para la próxima vez tranquilízate, respira profundamente, cierra tus ojos un momento y, cuando los abras, ve más allá de lo aparente. Desdeña lo antinatural que te resulte, enfócandote en captar a la persona dentro de ese cuerpo podrido.

Ella no protestó; sabía que él lo decía para su bien.

—¿De verdad crees que vuelva a verla? —preguntó, medrosa.

—La verás nuevamente —dijo con absoluta seguridad —. Por eso debes estar preparada y descartar su cariz tremebundo. Tú eres la única que puede ayudarla a ella o incluso a ambas difuntas, pues nadie más que tú es capaz de percibirlas.

—T-tienes razón, Sasuke —aceptó definitivamente que lo visto por ella no quería hacerle daño. No sabía si era la misma mujer que vio en el cuarto de lujo o en la cubierta hacía tan poco, pero de haber querido atacarla habría esbozado movimientos mucho más rápidos que la lentitud intencionada que esgrimió —. No debí correr, pero me ganó el miedo. Si me hubiese quedado podría haber averiguado algo respecto a los suicidios. Podría haberla ayudado.

—No te culpes, Hinata, tu reacción fue completamente normal —dijo comprensivo, como no podría serlo con nadie más —. Por hoy, no hay nada más que hacer aquí —anunció mientras abría la puerta —. Vámonos y relaja tus nervios porque ya pasó lo peor.

—M-muchas gracias por tu apoyo —dijo conmovida a la vez que enganchaba su mirada a ese rostro que, ya fuese de perfil o de frente, no dejaba de atraerla.

—No agradezcas, sólo estoy pagando mis deudas contigo —endureció su voz, casi engolándola.

Ella sonrió por la contumacia del hombre que amaba. —Gracias igualmente.

El soldado cerró con llave la puerta y volvió a clavar las tablas formando una «X». Terminada su acción, ambos dejaron atrás el camarote maldito mientras la lluvia amainaba parcialmente su rugir.

* * *

Viendo el duelo entre los dos poderosos guerreros, Hanabi apretaba sus dedos porque el de cabellos amarillos parecía destinado a perder. Incluso Kiba, quien tanta confianza tenía en su amigo, iba perdiendo drásticamente las esperanzas. Estaba pensando seriamente brindarle ayuda, pese a que su mermada condición sólo lo convertiría en un estorbo. Era eso y no el honor lo que le impedía ir a luchar. Después de todo Kakuzu estaba peleando con ambas manos contra un hombre malherido. ¿Acaso eso era honorable?

La batalla, que ya llevaba varios minutos, era una verdadera obra de arte de la esgrima. El esclavista tenía la lógica ventaja, puesto que blandir una espada a dos manos era mucho más efectivo que usarla a una sola, como por obligación tenía que hacerlo el blondo. A cada furiosa estocada, las ráfagas de viento zumbaban de manera terrible. Salvo que fuese estrictamente necesario, Naruto evitaba al máximo posible el cruce de armas o, por la fuerza ejercida por Kakuzu, terminaría perdiendo la suya. Eso sería un final definitivo para él, por lo que finteaba, atacaba y contratacaba maximizando sus reflejos.

Los asombrosos movimientos siguieron sucediéndose uno tras otro; el coronel estuvo muy cerca de ganar gracias a la fuerza superior de sus terríficos mandobles, pero Naruto, viéndose superado y al borde de caer derrotado, usaría su carta bajo la manga: emplear su izquierda lastimada. Su espada cambió de manos en un movimiento tan rápido y preciso que el coronel, totalmente sorprendido, no alcanzó a esquivar el cortante golpe subsecuente. Entonces, un grito de dolor atronador se esparció por el aire cuando la diestra del esclavista fue cercenada casi en su totalidad, para terminar colgando tan inerte como una liana seca; quedó sujeta al brazo apenas por escasos tendones. En circunstancias normales Naruto habría cortado ambas manos completamente, pero las heridas de su axila y mano izquierda no le permitían ejercer tanta fuerza. De hecho, hacer ese movimiento ya le había sido un enorme sacrificio físico.

—¡Hijo de puta! —clamó Kakuzu, enfureciéndose a fin de ignorar el terrible dolor. Intentó atacar con su zurda, pero Naruto, a rapidez sobrenatural, intercambió su espada de la mano izquierda a la derecha, bloqueó la letal estocada lateral y cortó la otra mano del esclavizador, esta vez a totalidad. Prosiguiendo el mismo golpe, terminó de amputarle la diestra que hasta ese momento pendía como un colgajo. Todo esto en apenas un segundo.

Mientras la sangre se vertía a chorros sobre el piso, el sufrido grito fue ensordecedor.

—¡Bastardo, me engañaste! —agregó con voz agudizada por el dolor, a la vez que hórridos escalofríos atravesaron su columna al observar sus amputadas manos en el suelo.

—Mi brazo izquierdo está lastimado y me duele mucho moverlo, pero nunca dije que no pudiera hacerlo. Esa conclusión la sacaste tú mismo —pese a su agitada respiración se explicó tranquilamente, contradiciendo el sufrimiento espantoso del vencido. El acto de clavar su espada para rascarse la nariz antes de iniciar el duelo, fue precisamente para que Kakuzu confiara al cien por ciento de que no podía mover su otra extremidad. Naruto podía ser un gran despistado en la vida cotidiana, pero en duelos individuales era un genio táctico.

—Te maldigo eternamente, rubio desgraciado...

—Lo siento mucho, pero tú te lo buscaste. Te di la posibilidad de rendirte y no quisiste aceptarla.

Cayendo de rodillas, Kakuzu recordó que las cosas pudieron ser muy diferentes, pero la oferta de trescientas monedas áureas por la cabeza de Uzumaki fue demasiado tentadora para él. La codicia, uno de los pecados capitales, lo había hundido en el fango de la sangre para siempre.

Como el duelo ya había terminado, el encapuchado acompañante del blondo decidió salir desde las sombras que lo ocultaban. Avanzó llevando tanto el arco como el carcaj en su espalda, mientras dos katanas se sostenían a cada lado de sus amplias caderas. Observando desde lejos, Hanabi creyó que se trataba de un enemigo, por lo cual rápidamente fue hacia su arco y comenzó a lanzarle flechas sin titubear siquiera. Naruto quiso intervenir, pero el desconocido le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le permitiera a la niña seguir disparándole. Esquivó cada uno de los flechazos con la misma maestría con que antes lo había hecho Kakuzu, avanzando hasta quedar a la distancia precisa.

—Si quieres matarme, así jamás lo lograrías —dijo a la vez que se quitaba la capucha, dejando libres sus dorados cabellos —. Manteniéndote estática te vuelves tan predecible que esquivar las flechas se hace sumamente fácil.

—¡Bruja traidora, fuiste tú la que atacó a mis hombres! —colérico, Kakuzu vociferó usando las remanentes fuerzas que aún poseía, mismas que gradualmente perdía a través de sus muñones abiertos —. ¡Maldita puta de Sasuke!

—Tienes que moverte de forma constante —ignorando completamente los improperios del esclavista, continuó su consejo —; corre en círculos, zigzaguea y alterna la cadencia entre los flechazos para volverlos más impredecibles. Así sacarás de ritmo al enemigo, que no sabrá cuando ni cómo vas a disparar exactamente.

Hanabi se sorprendió ante ese consejo dicho con una voz tan relajada y tranquila. Bajó su arco, entendiendo que ella venía con Uzumaki. Tuvo claro que se trataba de la mujer soldado de la cual su amigo le habló antes, lo que, quisiera o no, generaba un abrumador respeto inmediato; admiración inclusive.

Kakuzu continuó sus insultos hacia la blonda, aunque paulatinamente fueron perdiendo fuerza. Ino, entretanto, se acercó a Naruto para hablarle.

—Dejémoslo aquí —propuso mirando con asco al avaro quincuagenario —, si sobrevive o muere que quede en manos del destino. Si fallece será una basura menos en el mundo; si vive, estar sin brazos lo que le resta de vida es un buen castigo para este maldito esclavizador.

El de ojos azules ensimismó su mirada. Luego caminó hacia el traficante de mujeres, acuclillándose para mirarlo a los ojos. A su juicio la decisión le correspondía a él.

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Quedar en manos del destino o tener la muerte de un guerrero? Incluso si sobrevivieras ahora, ya te deben quedar pocos años pues estás al límite de la esperanza de vida —en los tiempos de Uzumaki vivir más de cincuenta ya era un gran logro y uno mucho más grande tratándose de un guerrero, quienes solían morir jóvenes —. ¿Quieres vivir sin ser capaz de defenderte?

Kakuzu se imaginó en el futuro, viéndose incapaz de vencer siquiera a una menuda mujer. Sin manos incluso una podría dominarlo, lo cual resultaba una ofensa demasiado grande para soportarla. Era mejor tener una muerte digna que vivir el resto de su vida degradado. Agradeció que Naruto fuese capaz de tener misericordia y dejarle la elección a él.

—Mátame. Prefiero morir con honor que ser humillado lo que me resta de vida —tras lo dicho, dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Su voz ya salía diluida por la anemia, la cual pronto lo llevaría a perder la conciencia.

Naruto colocó la punta de su espada en el corazón del hombre más codicioso. —¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

—Di tus últimas palabras —aquella opción era algo que toda persona, incluso alguien como Kakuzu, merecía tener.

Él abrió sus ojos para observar el cielo estrellado durante varios segundos, pareciéndole hermoso. Después de todo, hoy era una buena noche para morir.

—Violé a más de mil mujeres en total, así que tuve la mejor vida que un hombre pueda soñar —dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente —. Espero tener tanta suerte en mi siguiente reencarnación —ahora cerró los ojos con tristeza, señalando de esa manera que había terminado de hablar.

Naruto atravesó su corazón con un rápido movimiento; entonces Kakuzu cayó pesadamente al suelo y, entre breves estertores, feneció.

—Un hombre tan podrido como él ya no tenía remedio. Demasiado viejo para cambiar —señaló Ino, observando su cadáver con desprecio.

—Es verdad —concordó Naruto, mirándolo con el mismo tono que la guerrera.

Escatimando el tiempo, tanto Kiba como Hanabi le agradecieron efusivamente al blondo mientras éste preguntaba por sus estados y el de Akamaru. Luego, entre los labios de ambos castaños se estableció un incómodo mutismo. Fue Inuzuka quien decidió romperlo.

—¿Por qué una enemiga nos está ayudando? —frunció el ceño tras su pregunta, al tiempo que miraba a la guerrera directamente a sus celestes ojos. Evidentemente su actuar era algo muy extraño, lo cual le causaba comprensibles suspicacias.

Fue Uzumaki quien se adelantó para dar una respuesta. —Esta mujer fue quien me avisó que Kakuzu buscaba a sobrevivientes Hyuga —lo dicho sorprendió mucho tanto al fanático de los perros como a la menor de edad —. Si no fuera por ella nunca habría podido encontrarlos. Pasamos más de dos días cabagando juntos, buscándolos. Es una chica muy confiable y una guerrera de honor, de veras.

Hanabi volvió a parpadear gran asombro, mientras Ino se sentía halagada por la afirmación hecha por el rival de Sasuke.

—Mi lugarteniente, un hombre llamado Choji —detalló la militar —, me informó que Kakuzu deseaba capturar a sobrevivientes Hyuga, por lo cual no dudé en acudir con Naruto para impedirlo.

—Sé que esto les será muy costoso de asimilar —agregó el de marcas en sus mejillas —, pero he hecho una tregua momentánea con Sasuke porque ambos tenemos la misma meta: aniquilar a Danzo y sus hombres.

Tanto la niña como su protector abrieron sus quijadas sin poder creer lo escuchado.

—¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, Naruto? —cuando se recuperó del asombro, Kiba lo increpó a dientes apretados. Estaba furioso —. ¿¡Vas a luchar al lado de ese demonio!?

—Sólo por ahora —puntualizó, gravedoso —. Después tendremos un duelo en el cual le haré pagar todos sus pecados.

Kiba, junto a Hanabi, siguieron discutiéndole airadamente al rubio un par de minutos. Él no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar pacientemente sus críticas, ya que si estuviera en el lugar de ellos habría reaccionado de la misma forma. Cuando la reyerta iba camino a prolongarse más de lo conveniente, Naruto se vio obligado a confesar la humillante situación de que Uchiha le había perdonado la vida. Sólo entonces la niña y su guardián se acallaron. Les tomó muchos segundos asimilar la nueva información recibida, entendiendo lo caprichoso que era el destino conectando hechos: si Sasuke hubiera decidido asesinar a Uzumaki, ahora mismo tanto Kiba como Akamaru estarían muertos y Hanabi sería esclava del rey. Eso no significaba que ellos también se aliarían a Uchiha, nunca harían semejante bajeza, pero los caldeados ánimos llegaron a la calma por fin. Entonces la menor le lanzó una pregunta a la soldado.

—Pero no entiendo por qué tú nos ayudas —cuestionó acerando sus facciones —. No tenías ninguna necesidad de hacerlo; no es algo que ayude a vencer al rey.

—Lo hice porque conozco a Hinata —mientras lo decía, el viento le puso un mechón por delante de su ojo derecho —. Ella es una gran chica.

La muchacha dio cuenta inmediatamente que aquella rubia estaba hablando en tiempo presente, no pasado.

—¿M-mi hermana sigue con vida? —preguntó ilusionada, fulgurosa de una emoción incontenible que incluso la hizo tartamudear, algo casi imposible en ella.

—Está sana y salva —confirmó con una pequeña sonrisa —. Ahora mismo se dirige hacia el continente al otro lado del mar, con una enorme cantidad de oro para vivir por su cuenta.

Los amigos de edades distintas se miraron entre sí, como buscando compartir el enorme asombro y felicidad que los estaba poseyendo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Pero cómo es posible? —reaccionó Kiba, apenas siendo capaz de asimilar tal información.

—Si se los dijera ahora, no me lo creerían. Primero salgamos de aquí, pues los guerreros que huyeron avisarán que Naruto sigue vivo y numerosas tropas bloquearán los caminos mientras se dirigen a este sitio.

Los aludidos asintieron tras algunos segundos, comprendiendo que la guerrera tenía completa razón. Quien tenían enfrente era amiga de Uchiha, tal vez incluso su pareja, pero ahora no era el momento para recriminaciones o sospechar de sus intenciones. Quisieran o no, ella había ayudado a salvarlos.

—¿Tú eres...? —preguntó Hanabi, puesto que no conocía su nombre.

—Ino Yamanaka, comandante de la Legión Relámpago, aunque actualmente también soy enemiga acérrima de Danzo Shimura.

—Hanabi Hyuga, segunda heredera de mi clan.

—Kiba Inuzuka, ex-comandante de los Lobos de Hierro.

Hechas las presentaciones, Ino dijo: —Bien, los llevaré a un lugar seguro. Allí hay una enfermera que puede tratar las heridas tanto tuyas —miró a Kiba — como las del perro —ahora observó a Akamaru —. Después, si están dispuestos a abrir sus mentes y aceptar la verdad, entonces les contaré qué ha pasado con Hinata —dicho lo anterior, entregó las gasas que solía cargar para que Inuzuka se vendara la zona costillar y el abierto muñón, aunque por suerte la sangre ya empezaba a coagularse satisfactoriamente.

Desde luego, Naruto no tenía idea que la mencionada enfermera era su gran amiga Sakura Haruno. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la pelirrosa? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo vivo?

Y mucho más importante aún... ¿descubriría Hanabi las horrendas condiciones en las que estaba su amado padre?

* * *

Siendo casi las seis de la mañana la hora de acostarse había arribado de sobra. Gracias a la compañía de su maestro, Hyuga estaba mucho más tranquila, pues los más de cincuenta minutos transcurridos desde lo vivido sirvieron para aquietar sus nervios trastocados. Por lo increíble que había sido esta noche, no tuvo dudas que la recordaría por siempre: le hizo ver a Sasuke que su vida sí podía cambiar el rumbo, se consolaron de manera mutua, le contó cosas de su vida, tuvo una conversación muy interesante sobre la muerte, vio espectros tanto en cubierta como en el camarote sellado y, finalmente, mantuvieron otra agradable plática antes de dormir. No podía creer que todo eso hubiese pasado en sólo unas horas, pero así era.

—Sasuke... nunca olvidaré esta noche tan especial. Tuvo de todo: fue muy interesante, hermosa, horrorosa y emocionante a la vez. Por eso mismo la mantendré por siempre ocupando un lugar muy destacado en mi corazón.

—Para mí también fue una noche especial —admitió abiertamente, aunque con tono neutral.

Ambos se miraron de forma diferente, intentando interpretar sus miradas y revelarse a través de ellas los sentimientos que tenían prohibidos. Ninguno precisó decir palabras para saber lo que pasaba: ni él quería irse, ni ella quería que se fuera. Por tal causa ambos estaban padeciendo la despedida, pese a que mañana mismo volverían a verse. Empezaban a necesitarse de la manera en que sólo dos enamorados podían hacerlo.

En un deseo prácticamente inconsciente, la izquierda de él se alzó dispuesta a acariciarle una mejilla. No obstante, congeló su movimiento antes que recorriera siquiera un cuarto del trayecto. No iba a mermar su aspereza por culpa de ella. Además, ¿merecía un ser tan oscuro como él tocarle la piel siquiera? La amarga respuesta que llegó a su mente lo hizo bajar su zurda instantáneamente.

Hinata se emocionó al punto que sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. Le partió el corazón leer la contradicción escrita en la mirada de Uchiha, quien se volteó con dirección a la puerta. No deseaba dormir sola, pero tampoco quería que él se acostara sobre el suelo nuevamente. Si le pedía que se quedara tendrían que compartir cama inevitablemente, algo demasiado vergonzoso y poco apropiado, aunque le hubiera gustado mucho decírselo sin reconcomios. Impulsada por esto, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario que provino desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

—Es triste, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué cosa? —deteniéndose bajo el dintel, se giró un poco para mirarla de soslayo.

—No poder hacer lo que uno realmente quiere...

—Es muy triste, una maldición —dijo sin pensarlo siquiera. Instantáneamente cerró sus puños al darse cuenta que no filtró sus palabras, que admitió abiertamente que le dolía no estar con ella. Se frustró bastante por ello —. Maldita sea... no entiendo qué me hiciste, Hinata. ¿Por qué diablos me gusta tanto estar contigo? ¿Por qué rayos me preocupa tanto tu bienestar?

Ella no pudo contener un gran destello de emoción en sus perlas albinas. Sus índices empezaron a chocar nerviosamente entre sí, algo que no le sucedía hacía tiempo. Sintió claramente como su faz se caldeaba, signo claro de que estaba volviéndose ruborosa.

—Y-yo... yo creo que te enamoraste de mí, Sasuke —derrotando el peso de su timidez, aunque con la cabeza gacha de por medio, se atrevió a decirle la verdad sin tapujos —. P-por eso sientes todo eso, porque el amor sí existe —se sonrojó todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

Él permaneció inmóvil, enfocando su mirada hacia el frío muro del pasillo. Estuvo varios segundos en silencio, hasta que, todavía dándole la espalda, le habló agravando su voz.

—Me confundes, Hinata —reprochó convirtiendo su mano en un puño fuertemente cerrado —. Incluso si estuviera enamorado de ti, incluso si el maldito amor realmente existiera, no serviría de nada. Ya me has dicho que no puedes estar conmigo.

Ella bajó su mirada hacia el suelo al mismo tiempo que él se giraba a fin de encararla.

—L-lo siento mucho... —dijo pesarosa, mirándose los lustrosos zapatos.

Él la observó; frágil, nerviosa, tímida. Se conmovió inexorablemente, pues, a pesar de ser así, ella siempre luchaba para hacerse más fuerte y enfrentar toda clase de dificultades. Precisamente por eso recordó como la noche anterior Hinata le declaró sus sentimientos esbozando una gran valentía de por medio. ¿Por qué él no podría pelear por ella entonces? ¿Por qué no la convencía de que estar juntos no era una locura? ¿Por qué no podría convertirse en el hombre que se merecía para luchar contra el destino que los separa? No hacer nada era el camino fácil. No aceptar lo que sentía también lo era. Después de acabar con Danzo, su plan era morir ante Naruto en el próximo combate que tuvieran, puesto que, de manera muy probable, ambos terminarían matándose mutuamente. Así podría tener la muerte gloriosa de un verdadero guerrero a la vez que pagaba sus terribles pecados. Sin embargo, ya no quiere irse al infierno, ya no quiere fallecer, quiere estar con ella, con Hinata, con la preciosa ángel que se adueñó de su ser. La mujer que tiene enfrente ha trastocado su vida completamente, exponiéndole cosas que jamás imaginó aprender. Le enseñó a querer, a que la esperanza sí existe, a que el odio sí podía dejarse atrás. Ante su sola presencia siente que su corazón se le va a salir del pecho, que no puede contener todo lo que le provoca. Incluso sus ojos se humedecen de inevitable emoción. ¿Quién más podría provocarle algo así? ¿Quién más podría ser tan excepcional como Hinata Hyuga?

Mientras tanto, ella se estremece para luego paralizarse ante lo vidriosos que están esos negros orbes, señal del tremendo sentir que galopa por aquel hombre que le roba el aliento. Su timidez la conmina a cerrar sus ojos un pequeño lapso, aunque, aun así, todavía puede sentir su negra mirada penetrándola, como si su intensidad incluso fuese capaz de traspasar sus párpados cerrados. Por un momento, incluso llega a pensar que el soldado le está mirando la mismísima alma. Vuelve a abrir sus luceros cuando necesita expresarle, a través de ellos, los preciosos sentimientos que le provoca.

Guiado por la fuerza intempestiva que lo colma por completo, Sasuke la sigue observando fijamente, sin parpadear siquiera, como si mover una sola célula significara el más terrible de los pecados. La escruta, deseando desvelar cada sentimiento oculto en esas preciosas perlas cobijadas por curvadas pestañas. La palabra «mirar» se queda totalmente corta e inexpresiva. La «toca» con la mirada, como si fuese capaz de divisar la luminosa aura que la rodea. Aunque sus ojos no poseen tal capacidad, no le cabía duda alguna que la de ella debía ser tan hermosa como un arcoiris; uno resplandeciente, efervescente e indescriptible. Decidido como siempre, caminó hacia su musa; toma la mano de ella entre las dos suyas, envolviéndola con una delicadeza impropia de él, mimándola como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Sí, Hinata era realmente única; su eviterna musa y diosa. Ella podía tener el cuerpo de una mujer muy atractiva, pero su alma seguía siendo la de una niña; una a la que quiere cuidar y amar por toda la eternidad. Le parece increíble que alguien pueda provocarle tanta ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo. Generalmente las mujeres provocan una cosa o la otra, pero ambas cosas combinadas de esa forma tan perfecta en una sola chica es algo difícil de encontrar. Y él la ha encontrado; realmente ha hallado a su mujer perfecta, tanto que debe luchar para tenerla a su lado o de lo contrario se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Hinata es quien ha salvado su alma; sólo ella. Entonces, por primera vez desde que la conoce, se rinde completamente ante lo que siente. Sí, se rinde porque la quiere y no puede evitarlo.

¡Se rinde porque la ama con toda el alma!

—Cuando aniquile a Danzo regresaré por ti —soltó decidido a dejar todas sus aprensiones de lado.

La joven, tan roja como una manzana madura, lo mira como si no pudiera creer sus palabras. —¿P-por qué? —se atrevió a indagar.

—Podría darte la excusa de completar tu entrenamiento, pero la razón principal es que quiero volver a verte —cerró los ojos mientras se daba una pausa. Cuando ésta terminó, volvió a abrirlos con vehemencia —. Quiero ver tu sonrisa más veces; quiero conversar como hoy lo hicimos; quiero que me enseñes a ser un mejor hombre, uno con el que puedas estar sin reparos —a lo dicho, ella sintió que el corazón comenzaba a darle vueltas como un carrusel —. Después de todo lo que hice sé que no merezco estar contigo, pero me convertiré en la mejor persona que pueda ser, una digna de estar a tu lado. Quiero hacer las cosas bien; cuidarte, darte lo mejor de mí, conquistarte cada día de mi vida —se dio una nueva pausa para controlar los temblores que estaba dando su voz —. Si necesitas cortarme un brazo, quemarme las manos o torturarme para estar juntos, entonces hazlo —ella negó velozmente con su cabeza, puesto que jamás podría dañar al hombre que amaba —. Sé que no lo harás, pero estoy dispuesto a resistirlo y expiar de esa forma mis pecados si eso significa estar contigo. Hazme pagar todos mis errores, pero no me des el maldito castigo de estar sin ti. No quiero estar sin ti, Hinata. Te necesito y no puedo evitarlo.

A medida que Sasuke iba hablando, las mandíbulas de ella se iban separando más y más, dado que nunca se imaginó que alguien tan lacónico como él pudiera explayarse así. Sus ojos albinos, trémulos de emoción, fulguran el amor que siente por el soldado. Sabía muy bien lo difícil que le era decirle palabras así; un hombre que no creía en el amor, que toda su vida sobrevivió completamente solo, ahora le estaba diciendo que la necesitaba, que no quería estar sin ella. Su corazón comenzó a bombear desbocado, ido de toda razón.

—¿D-de verdad crees que una relación entre nosotros podría resultar? —preguntó ilusionándose con una respuesta positiva, reuniendo la esperanza de que amarse no era un sueño imposible.

El militar alzó el mentón de ella a fin de que lo mirase directamente a los ojos. Luego tomó la siniestra femenil, guiándola hacia donde residía su antes oscuro corazón. No dijo nada más, dado que no hacían falta más palabras: serían sus ojos y su órgano vital quienes hablarían por él. Sus sentimientos se expresarían a través de la tremenda química amativa que sólo ella provocaba en su cuerpo.

Acorralada por los hipnóticos ojos de tono azabache, Hinata simplemente se derritió. Él estaba plagado de emotividad, a la vez que la intensidad de sus acelerados latidos le hacía sentir todo lo que la adoraba. El semblante masculino reflejaba una multitud increíble de brillos, reverberando una maravillosa inspiración que sólo pueden compartir dos corazones que se aman. Entonces, como embrujadas, sus miradas permanecieron fijas una en la otra de una forma que volvió relativo el tiempo. No sólo lo volvieron relativo, escaparon de él y de las tres dimensiones espaciales también. A pesar de cuanto dolor hubo entre ambos, sus almas se habían entrelazado porque el amor que los unía era más fuerte que lo que los separaba. No era justo que ocurriera de otra forma. Después de todo el sufrimiento que ambos tuvieron que padecer, se merecían siquiera una pizca de felicidad. Quizá ésta no duraría para siempre, tal vez sus caminos volverían a separarse más tarde, pero precisamente ahora, en este momento indescriptible en el tiempo, podían ser felices. Tenían derecho a serlo.

Hyuga lo entendió; su corazón lo comprendió a cabalidad: no podía dejar de amarlo; simplemente no podía. Es ella quien, zambulléndose en el mar de sentimientos que Sasuke le provoca, lo toma dulcemente del rostro para acercarlo al suyo y, poniéndose de puntillas, posa sus labios sobre los de él. Un beso tierno, tímido, propio de alguien como ella, pero que al transcurrir de los segundos va volviéndose más anhelante, apasionado y lleno de necesidad.

Y así, la perfección escrita en el firmamento de sus almas finalmente sucedía como un designio inexorable: poseídos por aquella fuerza sobrecogedora el amor siguió germinando desde sus corazones, escalando hacia la ambrosía de sus labios. Un beso que uniría sus almas definitivamente. Un beso con el sabor excepcional del amar sin límites, uno que significaba y significaría más que cualquier otra cosa en sus vidas porque lo que sentían hacia el otro era incomparable, mágico e irrepetible.

La joven separó un momento su boca para hablarle a su guerrero, mientras su rostro se enrojecía igual que el de un rubí. —S-Sasuke... aunque lo intente mil veces no puedo eliminar lo que siento por ti ... —volvió a unir sus labios de un modo fugaz a fin de agregar algo más —, m-me gustas tanto, me encanta estar a tu lado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Uchiha respondió mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de ella, succionándoselo y apenas controlando la desesperación que comenzaba a surgir en todo su cuerpo. Sus manos, como adquiriendo vida propia, empezaron a recorrer las adictivas curvas femeninas con un anhelo exorbitante.

—Demonios, no sé qué conjuro me lanzaste —el calor de su aliento acarició los labios femeninos —, pero yo también siento lo mismo y no puedo evitarlo —dijo mezclando frustración y amor a partes desiguales, dado que el segundo era mucho mayor que el primero —. Te necesito en mi vida para siempre, Hinata —le dijo dándole ansiosos ósculos intermitentes.

El amor inunda a cada uno de tal forma que ahora tienen dos corazones en vez de uno y cuatro pulmones en vez de dos. Sí, porque están compartiendo sus seres enteros con el otro. Por ello sus enamoradas esencias se magnifican de forma increíble: las pulsaciones, las respiraciones, los cinco sentidos en total. La belleza de estar por fin juntos los sobrepasa al punto de sentirse fluyendo por una corriente cósmica multicolor. ¿De verdad tan increíble es amarse?

Muy pronto ambos obtendrían la respuesta, puesto que serían totalmente superados por el éxtasis inigualable del quererse con locura. Ya no serían una dualidad separada, dado que todo se fusionaría: cuerpo y alma, ángel y demonio, Sasuke y Hinata.

Serían uno.

Serían todo.

_Serían amor._

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

_Notas Finales: ¡Hola again! Contaré que originalmente este capítulo tenía 24 mil palabras (siempre se me pasa la mano escribiendo xD), pero tuve que cortarlo porque me pareció excesivo y agotador tener que leer tanto. Además vayan preparándose para el siguiente porque creo que estará hot :P_

_Por último quiero invitarlas/os a seguir a una dibujante que hace unos fanarts Sasuhina preciosos. Se llama «**Adori-san**» y pueden encontrarla con ese mismo nombre en tumblr. Si es que pueden, dénse una vuelta por allí. Sé que ella estará muy agradecida de recibir más apoyo a su arte ^^_


End file.
